Reincarnated Love
by MorningBreak42
Summary: What if before the Mikaelsons were turned, Kol had a great love, who was spelled by Esther to reincarnate every time she died? Join Brenna on her journey through the centuries to modern day Mystic Falls
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Hey guys, this is the first fic I've written in quite a while, leave a review or shoot me a message, I aim to have the next chapter** **up by tomorrow** **night! Let me know what you think**

* * *

 **985 A.D.**

"Do you think that if the children turned into wolves on the full moon they would be fully grown wolves or cubs?"

"Darling, where do you come up with this?"

Brenna giggled as she rested on Kol's shoulder. It was the full moon and all the villagers were huddled in the caves as the men turned into beasts above.

"Let me know when the stench of my brother becomes too overwhelming for you, Brenna, and come hang out with us girls," Rebekah called out across the cave.

"Oh dear sister, Brenna could never tire of me, I am simply too handsome," Kol smugly replied.

"Well that's my leave," Brenna scoffed as she stood up with a smile and walked away from Kol and over to Rebekah. She sat down next to her twin sister and smiled at Rebekah, who smiled back before she continued to glare at her sister.

Tatia spotted Elijah across the cave and a bright smile came to her lips, "sorry to leave after you just came Brenna but…"

"Go, sister! Do not fret over me, I have Rebekah, go and talk to him." Tatia smiled and pecked Brenna on the cheek and Rebekah moved closer to Brenna, taking Tatia's place beside her. As Tatia moved towards Elijah she was cut off by Niklaus.

Brenna could feel Rebekah scowling next to her and she reached out to grabbed her hand, "Bekah you cannot blame my sister, Niklaus does his utmost to monopolise her whenever she moves to talk to Elijah." As Brenna said this, Tatia let out a flirtatious laugh at something Niklaus had said and placed her hand on his chest. "Well, you cannot blame her entirely at least."

"Your sister is dividing my brothers, she has no class, the trollop."

"Bekah!"

"Oh do not worry, it is not a reflection upon you. I mean, your sister took Elijah and Nik, and that left you to chose from either Kol or Finn, Henrik is too young. And I don't particularly see you being interested in Finn, he is a dullard, so that left you with one choice. Although if I can read my brother well, I do believe he only flirts with Tatia to make you jealous. You did know Nik before you knew us, I believe he thought no one would dare challenge him for your affections. I don't believe he could have imagined your sister would cling to him like a leech."

"Rebekah you are telling tales, I am merely friends with Nik, you all know that. Besides I am engaged to wed my love, I do not intend to ever look at another boy ever."

"No harm in looking Brenna, a bit of staring never harmed anyone," Rebekah stated as Brenna's eyes locked with Niklaus'. As if he had a radar, Kol appeared by Brenna's side at the next instant breaking the eye contact.

"What are you two ladies plotting this time," Kol inquired taking a seat on the ground next to Brenna and taking her hand. "Tired yet darling? We can go to sleep over there."

"Kol, you know I can not do that, I do not want to anger my father, he has one daughter with a child and no husband, the last thing I need is for him is to be worried his other daughter may fall victim to the same fate."

"Sounds enticing to me," Kol breathed against Brenna's cheek as Rebekah crumpled her face and stalked off toward Elijah. "I knew that would do the trick. I do believe my darling sister, Bex is jealous of the time I spend with you."

"Kol, could you do the thing again, please? Make me a flower," Brenna asked ignoring his other comment.

"Darling, anything for you," Kol smiled as he picked up a handful of dirt and whispered some words under his breath. He opened it up to reveal a beautiful light pink camellia flower. "There you go, your favourite," he said as he brushed her cheek to place it behind her ear. "A beautiful flower for an even more beautiful girl.

"I spoke to Helga the other day," Brenna said looking down.

"Take anything that old hag says with a grain of salt love."

"Well she delivered me some quite grim news," Kol hummed in interest, "she told me that I would die of fever within the month. Kol, she foresaw Tatia's husband falling in battle and that came to be true, what if she is right about this?"

"Darling it was not that difficult to predict your sister's loss of a husband, she was married off to a warrior, it's hardly a surprise that he fell. No doubt she would have predicted the same for you, had your fathers plan for you to marry came to fruition. But as you know, after many days of your endless arguments, that arrangement was called off, now I didn't see Helga predict that. She just likes to stir up worry in the village."

"If you say so. Thank you, Kol. I think I am just going to go to sleep now," Brenna said grimly as she stood up. "I'll see you at the break of dawn, my love." Brenna kissed Kol on the cheek and walked over to where her family was preparing for the night.

* * *

"Darling, wake up. Brenna," Kol hissed as he shook Brenna awake. "Come and watch the sunrise with me," he whispered and Brenna smiled and stood up, taking his hand and leaving the cave.

"How about down to the river?" Brenna suggested,

"You read my mind love," Kol replied as Brenna giggled and leaned into him.

Brenna and Kol reached the river's edge and sat down, watching the sunrise above the tree line. "I always loved the sunrise, the idea that we made it through another day, survived another full moon. It's victorious."

"Remember when we snuck out all those moons ago to watch them turn?" he reminisced. "Father got so mad that I put you in danger, we were not even betrothed then and I believe he already preferred you over me. He always has a soft spot for the lovely women he knows." Brenna smiled at the memory. "We should probably head back, people will be starting to wake up right about now."

"You head back so we don't get in trouble, I'll be a couple of minutes behind you."

"As you wish darling. I love you, Brenna," Kol said as he kissed her. "I am counting the seconds until we are married and I can call you my wife. See you in a couple of minutes," Kol said to a beaming Brenna.

"I love you Kol," Brenna shouted out to him, unable to wipe the smile from her face. She took one last look at the sky and stood up and started walking. She did not get very far until Helga caught her eye. "Helga, are you alright?" Brenna queried as Helga started muttering under her breath. Just as Brenna took a step toward her, her head felt like exploding and she grabbed it in surprise letting out a yelp. "Helga?!" she yelled as her vision started blurring.

The last thing she saw before she collapsed was a mop of blonde hair running toward her, yelling her name.


	2. Chapter 2: The Curse

"MOTHER!" Niklaus screamed running into the caves

"Be quiet boy, have some respect you fool," Mikael barked in response. Mikael then caught sight of the body in Niklaus' arms, "what have you done boy! What have you done!" he screamed at Klaus as he ripped Brenna from his arms rushing her over to Esther.

"Father I swear I did nothing. I saw her and Kol leave the cave before daybreak so I followed them. Kol left, but it was Helga. It was Helga. She did this. Not me. Mother I swear, this was not my doing."

"Helga, did you say Niklaus? What would Helga want with Brenna?" Esther asked checking the unconscious Brenna over.

"I do not know mother, she was chanting at her, it's nothing like what you and Kol do, it seemed different. Brenna started screaming and then when Helga stopped she just collapsed."

"Go get Kol, NOW! And bring Brenna's family." Klaus nodded and ran deeper into the caves.

"What is this Esther? We cannot lose this girl, we would lose our son if she dies, you know as well as I the depth of his feelings towards her," Mikael confided in her.

"I heard rumours, Mikael. Rumours of Helga's intentions towards this girl, I did not think they were true. Helga works in the name of an ancient being named Silas, doppelgangers of him and his love exist in order for nature to be balanced. Tatiana is one of these doppelgangers. Brenna should not exist, the doppelganger should not have a twin. I heard Helga wanted to eliminate Brenna, to restore the balance that Brenna disrupted. Mikael, you must get her out of here, now, before everyone comes. Helga's spell didn't kill her, I need to know what it did, I cannot have her body interfered with."

"Body?" Mikael snarled, "she is not dead, do not refer to her as a body, she is to be our daughter, I will not lose another daughter Esther," he warned as he scooped her body up.

"Brenna!" Kol's voice echoed through the caves.

Esther nodded and then replied "go, get our future daughter out of here, quickly" as Mikael exited the cave.

"Brenna!," Kol's voice called as he reached Esther, Tatia and Brenna's parents racing behind. "Where is she!" Kol roared as Esther placed a hand on his shoulder which he shrugged off.

"Kol I need you to…"

"Mother?" Elijah's voice called as the rest of the Mikaelson siblings made themselves known, "what has happened?"

"Brenna has been affected by some form of magical affliction, she is alive but I do not yet know what state she is in," Esther explained.

"Where is she? Let me see her, I need to be with her, NOW!" Kol interrupted. Esther began muttering words under her breath and Kol felt a wave of calm wash over him. "Mother, do not dare use calming spells on me, I need to know," Kol breathed.

"I do not know what the spell is that has been used against the girl and I do not believe it is wise to be around her until I determine it is not harmful," Esther continued on as Brenna's mother's eyes filled with tears.

"Who did this?" Elijah queried.

"It was Helga," Klaus replied. "I saw Helga do it."

"Helga?" Kol asked in shock, "Brenna confided in me last night, Helga told her she would die of fever within the month! Mother, is she going to die?"

"Finn, Elijah, I need you to go find Helga, bring her to me. Kol I promise you I will do everything in my power to save her," Esther comforted her son.

Elijah spared a glance at a shocked Tatia and placed his hand on her back and offered her a small smile before leaving.

"Where is my sister?" asked Tatia.

"Mikael took her, I need to examine her to ensure the magic is not harmful to anyone." Esther looked at Brenna's family. "I swear I will treat this with the utmost urgency, she is to be my family as well," with that Esther exited the cave Kol, Nik and Tatia following swiftly behind, leaving Brenna's parents with the other villagers. They soon reached the Mikaelson home and entered it only to see Brenna sitting up awake and Mikael standing over her.

"Brenna?" Kol, Nik and Tatia whispered and she looked over and gave a shy smile.

"Hi," she whispered back as Esther ran over to her.

"What happened child? You looked half-dead not long ago."

"She woke up when I was carrying her here, she seemed perfectly fine and was able to walk, perhaps the spell didn't work?" Mikael suggested. Esther looked at him briefly and then snapped her head back to Brenna and grabbing her hands swiftly.

"Ahh!" Brenna complained as her hands started to heat up.

"Mother?" Nik growled and took a step forward as Kol put a hand across his chest to stop him.

"It's fine Nik, mother's doing a spell, she's not hurting her," Kol reassured as Brenna hissed in pain and Tatia looked away with tears.

"I still feel the spell within you. I do not know what the spell is at this stage, I'll need to do more work on you to know for sure. But it is there, lying dormant as if it's... waiting for something. Nonetheless, you don't seem to be in any danger this moment. You can do as you wish I will not keep you here child. But if you start to feel a change or anything peculiar, come straight to me do not stop anywhere else," Brenna nodded. "You're lucky you won't miss the feast, my child," Esther smiled as she helped Brenna stand and Brenna gave a small giggle in response.

Tatia shoots a beaming smile at her sister which was just as eagerly returned by Brenna, as Tatia ran to give her sister a hug. "Do not ever do that to me again sister, I thought for sure I had lost you, what would I do without my dearest friend and twin?" Tatia giggled causing Brenna to embrace her tighter before looking at Nik and Kol over Tatia's shoulder and smiling before returning to the embrace. "Do you feel well enough for the celebration?" Tatia enquired.

"Why of course! Surely you didn't think I would miss such a momentous occasion?" Brenna teased before linking arms with Tatia making her way out of the home, but not before pecking Kol on the cheek and affectionately squeezing Nik's arms.

* * *

"I do love Samhain, Tatia! It's such a glorious time of year. It is a beginning of the winter but what a marvellous way to enter the cold," Brenna spoke. Her sister merely hummed in response and Brenna turned to see what had her so distracted. "Oh do not tell me you seek out dear Elijah, Tatia! If you know you want Elijah you must tell Nik, so he leaves you two be."

"Oh please, Brenna, I know Nik has no interest in me. I held great affection for him once but I know he cares for you, not me. Anyway, I chose Elijah."

"Oh please Niklaus does not fancy me, I am betrothed to his brother Tatia."

"You being betrothed doesn't stop him fancying you and you know it," Tatia smirked as Brenna shifted on her feet uncomfortably.

"Come on let's dance, we can look for Elijah," Brenna says dragging Tatia to the bonfire. Brenna and Tatia begin dancing but not long after Tatia locked eyes with someone and raised her mask smiling. Brenna looked over to see it was Elijah smiling back. Before Tatia could make a move toward him Klaus grabbed her, kissing Tatia as Brenna watched Elijah stalk off. Brenna caught Kol's eye and ushered him to her but not before whispering to Tatia "over by Loki the pig."

"Hello darling," Kol smiled grabbing her waist, "feeling alright?"

"I've never felt better now that you're here," Brenna smiled kissing her love before dancing the night away with him.

* * *

There was an enormous amount of cheering from everyone in the village as Loki the pig was brought out of his cage, destined to be the first sacrifice to appease the gods. Brenna always hated watching the sacrifice and so turned to gaze into Kol's eyes and he leaned in to kiss her, however, just as Loki the pig was slaughtered, Brenna pulled back with a yell and hand to her chest in pain.


	3. Chapter 3: The Death

**Hey there, guys. Just wanted to respond to one of the reviewers and say that the girl in the cover image is Emma Watson. I wanted to find a picture that wasn't too recognisable haha!**

* * *

As Brenna yelped, Esther's eyes went wide and she ran to her as Kol caught her. "What happened?"

"I don't know, all of a sudden I felt this pain in my chest, AHH!" Brenna cried.

"Mother, the spell. It needed a blood sacrifice to activate it. That's why you could feel it dormant this morning," Kol realised. Esther immediately grabbed Brenna's hand as Brenna grimaced.

"It's been activated, I can feel it. Helga made us think she did the spell incorrectly, she knew today was Samhain. Helga knew there'd be a sacrifice." Esther felt Brenna's forehead, "you're burning up."

"The fever," Brenna breathed. "She said a fever would kill me. Am I going to die?"

"No," Kol answered bluntly whilst Esther stayed silent.

"I'm scared. I'm scared Kol, I don't want to die. We aren't even married yet."

Others at the festival hadn't noticed the commotion between the three.

"Kol, take her to our house before people start to notice," Kol nodded scooping her up in his arms as Esther raced to Mikael.

Klaus saw Esther whispering to Mikael and turned around to see Kol walking off with a limp Brenna in his arms and ran toward Esther.

"Mother! Brenna?" he exclaimed.

"She's been taken down by Helga's magic…" Esther began, and before she could finish Klaus had run off after Kol and Brenna.

"KOL! Kol!" Klaus yelled as he caught up.

"She just collapsed Nik," Kol breathed as he raced to the cottage. Klaus walked beside them and was stuck staring at Brenna and decided to reach out and sweep some hair off of her face causing Kol to yank her away and Nik to roll his eyes.

Kol reached his home and laid Brenna down and held her hand as Klaus stood over by her feet. "She's burning up," Kol said as he felt her forehead.

"I'm dying aren't I?" Brenna panted.

"No," Klaus and Kol replied at the same time. "No I won't let that happen," Kol added. "I'll let mother work out what is going on and then I'm not going to stop until I find a spell to fix this," he comforted.

"Move Kol," Esther ordered as she and Mikael entered. Kol obeyed and Esther again grabbed Brenna's hand to get a feel of the magic within her. "It's not a type of magic that I am familiar with, I can not determine the spell. Kol, fetch my grimoire." Kol ran to fetch the book.

"Here, mother."

Esther flicked through the grimoire and found the spell she was looking for and began chanting, as she finished, Brenna sat up gasping.

"What did you do mother?" Kol enquired as he helped Brenna lie back down.

"The magic was strong, it would have killed her by tonight. I just slowed down its effect, it's not gone but I've delayed it a while." Esther informed.

"So I'm still going to die? AH!" Brenna winced as she tried to sit up again.

"I will work non stop to find out what magic this is so I can reverse it."

"I'll help," Kol interjected.

Brenna turned to look at Nik and smiled as he crouched down beside her putting a comforting hand on her shoulder and Kol glared as Nik rolled his eyes.

* * *

"So do you think you'll be able to marry Kol now?" Tatia asked as she supported Brenna as they walked.

"Oh my dear Tatia, I can't marry him until they find out what is happening to me. Besides I've hardly seen him the last month, he's been too busy pouring through spell books."

"Well, whilst you're being ignored I've spent plenty of time with Elijah," Tatia giggled.

"Oh I know," Brenna smirked.

"Tonight's our first full moon since I refused Niklaus, I just do not want it to be uncomfortable in the caves tonight."

"I do not think it will be, he's been spending most of his time helping me, he hasn't been moping. I think he knew it was inevitable."

"Oh, look, I see Elijah, are you alright here or do I need to help you somewhere?"

"Just walk me to the tree sister, I just want to be alone for a while," Tatia nodded taking her to the tree before skipping off.

* * *

Brenna woke with a start as Niklaus shook her shoulder.

"You fell asleep, love."

"Oh dear, my bad. Thank you for waking me Nik. Where were you today? I was looking for you," she asked as he helped her up.

"I was painting," he whispered as Brenna's eyes went wide.

"But Mikael!" Brenna exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I found somewhere hidden," he smirked. "You should probably head home," he said as he pulled a leaf out of her hair. "Everyone is preparing to head to the caves.

Brenna nodded, "I'll meet you down there?" she asked and he nodded as she smiled and left.

* * *

"Kol!" Brenna said alarmed staring at the entrance of the cave and he ran toward her. "Nik and Henrik, they're not here yet. And the moon is up!"

Kol's eyes widened and he turned to the entrance in hidden fear. "Nik is a big boy he can take care of himself," he snapped as Brenna glared at him.

"What about Henrik huh? And Nik... he's still your brother, it is not wrong to care," she snapped back before storming off to Rebekah as Kol huffed staring after her.

"Nik isn't here Brenna," Rebekah told her alarmed.

"I know Bekah, he'll be fine, he's brave," she said grabbing her friend's hand and sitting down next to her.

* * *

"Oh, look at this one Bekah," Brenna pointed out a necklace to Rebekah trying to keep her mind from wandering to Niklaus' welfare.

"It is quite lovely," Rebekah said enchanted and reached out her hand to touch it, but as she did, it burned her. She looked to the side to see Ayanna, "Ayanna, you burned me," Rebekah whispered as Brenna inspected her hand.

"That is not yours to touch," Ayanna replied smugly causing Brenna to glare.

"MOTHER!" Nik's voice roared.

"Is that Niklaus?" Rebekah asked as Brenna nodded. "Something is wrong," she continued before turning to look out the window, only to see Nik carrying Henrik's limp body. "Henrik!" she yelled as she grabbed Brenna's hand and rushed outside.

"MOTHER!" Niklaus roared again. As they reached outdoors they both stopped short seeing Henrik's body covered in blood as Esther and Elijah rushed from other areas of the village to Henrik's side. Brenna turned to look at Rebekah and flung one arm around the shocked girl's shoulder and rested her other hand on her arm in comfort.

"No, no! What happened?" Esther questioned panicked.

"The wolves," Nik whimpered, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

"Save him," Esther demanded of Ayanna. "Please there must be a way," she said as Rebekah and Brenna crept closer to Henrik's body.

Ayanna placed her hand on the boy's face before sighing "the spirits will not give us a way Esther. Your boy is gone," she said to a now distraught Esther. Both Brenna and Rebekah crouched down on either side of Niklaus, Rebekah stroking his hair and Brenna hugging him as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"No! No! NO!" Esther kept repeating in anguish.

* * *

Brenna stayed at the Mikaelsons that night to help Rebekah grieve, Kol had barely spoken a word to anyone and Brenna was well aware that the best course of action was to give him space to privately grieve his baby brother. Rebekah, on the other hand, needed attention and someone by her side. Brenna woke up in the middle of the night to Rebekah shaking her and ushering her to follow. Brenna obeyed and she and Rebekah came across Esther, Ayanna and Mikael talking.

"Please Ayanna, I implore you. You must call upon the spirits on the next full moon.

"I will not," she replied to Mikael. "It is a crime against nature."

"Ayanna, we have already lost too much," Esther broke. "We cannot lose anymore," she said in reference to her children, causing Brenna to narrow her eyes and look at Rebekah grimly. "The spirits can help us find a way to protect our children." Brenna had had enough of eavesdropping and smiled at Rebekah before pulling her back to the bedroom.

* * *

"Brenna, I don't know how to tell you this, but Esther asked for my blood today," Tatia said to her sister as they were lying on the ground, watching the clouds and trees.

"What?" Brenna sat up asking.

"She said she needed it to make her family superior to the werewolves that harmed them. I just thought of how devastated I would've been if it were Elijah dead and not Henrik. So I gave it to her, no questions asked.

Before Brenna could respond she got hit with a wave of nausea began to feel weak and instead of probing her sister further she merely mumbled an ok and lay back down panting.

* * *

It had been days since the Mikaelsons had been seen. Villagers had seen them burn in the sunlight when they reached out of doors or windows. It had been days since Brenna saw her best friends and Kol. Brenna had been getting weaker by the day but hiding it from her family. Eventually, the pain became too much and she found herself knocking on the Mikaelsons door. Esther opened the door so only her eyes were visible.

"Yes my child?"

"The spell, the one you cast to help me. It's not working anymore, ahh," she hissed grabbing her chest.

"Let her in mother," she heard Kol demand behind the barely ajar door.

Esther huffed before resigning and opening the door. "She can come in, but only if you and the others stay in the other room. You can't go near her now. You might endanger her."

Brenna saw Kol's dejected face in the shadows as he nodded and left as Esther helped Brenna through the doorway and into the main room to lie down.

"I am so sorry child, this is my fault," Esther said sadly, brushing the hair from her cheeks. Kol then entered the room. "Kol! Leave. You cannot be trusted," she hurried.

"I will not hurt her mother, I swear to you. I would never. The others are staying back there. What can be done?"

"I was keeping her alive. I was sending my own life force into her. It's how she stayed alive. We were sharing energy to keep the spell from claiming her."

"Why isn't it working now?" he enquired sweeping hair off her clammy forehead.

"I had to withdraw it. I needed my full power for the spell for you and your siblings and father. I couldn't let it stay in her." Kol looked at her shocked. "I did find something though. A spell she will come back healed. But she will have to die for it to work."

"What?" Brenna said panicked.

"It will work Kol, she will die, but she will come back, I promise. What do you think dear?" she asked Brenna.

"I'll come back straight away?" Brenna asked.

"No, you'll be born to another family, but you won't be sick."

"But then I won't see Kol again! I can't die," Brenna said panicked.

"I swear to you, dear. You will see Kol again. He will appear just the same as he is now," Esther reassured a confused Brenna.

"Do you promise I will see Kol? He'll be there?"

"Sweetheart, he'll always be here now."

"Ok. I suppose we have no choice. What is the harm? I will die anyway." Esther and Kol nodded. Kol held her hand as Esther chanted and then Brenna's eyes fluttered closed for the last time.


	4. Chapter 4: The Accident

**Hey guys, thanks for the love. Please continue to leave reviews! xx**

* * *

 **Mystic Falls, May 23 2009**

It was 6.45 am when Brea heard Elena's alarm go off. She rolled over to try and get back to sleep but as she did, Elena turned the radio up even louder.

"Elena!" she yelled throwing the closest book at the wall the two shared in protest. However, Elena just turned it up louder and Brea could hear her bouncing around her room and groaned at her rude awakening before dragging herself out of bed.

Brea eventually made her way out of her room glaring and ran straight into Elena.

"Can't we wake up at 7 for once? Please," Brea argued as Elena laughed and skipped off ahead.

"We can't both go into school with high ponytails you know," Elena retorted as Brea self consciously grabbed her hair. "Brea, we wear the same stuff all the time, we don't have a choice in the cheerleading uniform, so we can at least have different hairstyles," Elena smirked.

Brea looked down and smiled victoriously. "Fine, I'll change my hair, but you have to change your shoes," she giggled as Elena looked down groaning when she realised they were wearing the same shoes and she stalked off to change them.

Brea decided to wait for her twin and checked her phone, seeing a text from her boyfriend, Chad Fell.

C - Need a lift to school?

Brea replied

B - That's ok I'm good, I'll see you there

He sent back

C - Easy, love you

When she read the text all she could do was sigh and decided to ignore it, putting her phone away as Elena pranced out of her room muttering about how she should've checked the shoes first.

As the pair got downstairs Elena saw Aunt Jenna pouring coffee and almost ran at her, eager for a caffeine hit and Brea poured herself a glass of water.

"Hey," Aunt Jenna greeted them both.

"Hey," Brea replied back as Elena was too distracted by the thought of coffee to greet their aunt.

"Jeremy locked himself in the bathroom again. Does he think we don't know what he's doing in there?" Elena sighed as Brea pretended to dry retch over by the sink causing Elena to roll her eyes at her.

"He's 14, they don't think," Jenna quipped back with a smirk.

Just when Elena thought Jenna was distracted she lunged at the coffee pot, but Jenna was quick and grabbed her hand. "Hey you'll get me in trouble," Jenna whispered.

"Morning," their mom called as she came downstairs causing Elena to gasp and drop the coffee pot spinning around.

"Morning mom," Elena smiled innocently as their mum kissed her cheek before doing the same to Brea.

"Brea, let's go, we've got to get to practice. See you later guys," Elena called to Jenna and their mum before leaving, Brea hot on her tail.

* * *

"Caroline Forbes told me that my ponytail lacked juj," Elena relayed to Brea, Bonnie, Matt and Chad.

"I don't even know what that means," Matt laughed in reply.

"Aren't I glad I switched my ponytail this morning," Brea giggled causing Elena to glare at her as Chad put his arm around her shoulder, which resulted in her tensing.

"It means Caroline's driving Elena crazy, as usual," Bonnie explained to Matt.

"There are perks to being best friends with the cheer captain, Lena. You should try it. I'm in, I could help you out. You've got to go past the friend zone into the best friend zone," Brea laughed teasingly as Elena shuddered.

"I'm good. I've got Bonnie. Plus I think I can only just handle this amount of her, I don't need more," Elena laughed.

"So as I psychically predicted, flare jeans are making a comeback," Bonnie stated changing the subjects, causing Elena to grin, she loves flare jeans.

"That doesn't make you psychic, Bonnie. It means that you watch to much 'Top Model'," Elena scoffed.

"Say what you want. But I've got a bad feeling about the bonfire tonight."

"I think Bonnie has superpowers," Brea interjected causing all four other to stare at her.

"Doesn't matter anyway, we can't go," Elena said referencing her and Brea. Both Chad and Matt turned to face them with unhappy faces. "I know, but Jenna's in town and my parents want to do a family night."

"Plus I don't really want to go, we haven't seen Jenna in ages. I miss my hyper aunt," Brea threw in with a smile at her sister.

"You guys have to come," Chad said grabbing Brea's hand. "Please Brea?"

"I agree, come on guys," Matt added, causing the two twins to look at each other uncomfortably. "See if you can sneak out," Matt suggested with Chad nodding. Matt proceeded to kiss Elena and Chad tried to do the same to Brea but she turned her head to smile at Bonnie, causing him to miss and kiss her cheek with a dejected look.

"We gotta go see coach Tanner," Chad said. "Love you," he said to Brea before leaving.

Brea and Elena turned to face Bonnie to see her giving them knowing looks which they returned with confused ones.

"What?" Brea asked.

"Oh come on Brea, you guys didn't say it back. They both said 'I love you' and you both said nothing." she explained. "You can't string them along, guys. If you aren't into it anymore just… tell them."

"Yeah I know," Brea agreed whilst Elena stayed quite. "Anyway, I see the scary Caroline Forbes so I'll catch up with you guys later," she promised before walking off towards her best friend.

* * *

"Elena, call mom ok. She'll come to pick us up. I'll meet you on the road. I'll just be a minute," Brea said to an irritated Elena at the bonfire party that they both ended up going to. Elena nodded and walked off. Brea sighed as she spotted Chad by himself next to the bonfire, she took a deep breath and walked over to him. "Hey, can we talk?" she asked.

Chad nodded sadly, "sure," he said grabbing her hand pulling her away from the crowd. "Let's do this."

Brea looked up at Chad sadly. "Look Chad I…"

"I just don't get it," he interrupted. "What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing, you did nothing. I just can't do this. I'm sorry. It just doesn't feel right. I just don't think you're the one I'm meant to be with."

"Well, that hurts."

"Chad…"

"No, I get it, didn't know how long I'd be able to keep one of the popular Gilbert girls anyway. I should've been this coming."

Brea looked at him sadly, cupping his cheek. "It's not that I don't think you're a great guy, or that I don't care for you. I just... can't… I'm sorry," she whispered as he nodded, kissing her head. "I'm going to go," she whispered.

"Are you ok to get home?" he asked sadly.

"Yeah, Elena's calling mum, she had a fight with Matt so I'm fine, Chad. I'm so sorry," she said one last time before walking off.

"Elena," Brea called out as she spotted her sister talking to a dark-haired stranger. As he looked at her his eyes widened.

"This is impossible," he whispered, "Brenna?" he asked louder.

"Umm yeah, do I know you?" she asked back as Elena continued to stare at him curiously. Damon paused as if he was listening to something.

"Both human, how is that possible," he whispered.

"So what do you want?" Elena asked ignoring the strange exchange between the man and her sister.

"Ah…" the man said thinking as they heard a car honk and they all turned to look at it.

"That's our parents," Elena exclaimed.

As the twins turned back around to Damon he captivated both of their eyes. "I want you both to get everything you're looking for. But right now I want you to forget that this happened. Can't have people knowing I'm in town yet. Goodnight Elena, Brenna," he said before he zipped away and the memory of the meeting was wiped from the sister's minds.

"Let's get in," Brea said as their parent's car pulled up.

"Wait," Elena said grabbing Brea's arm. "What happened with you guys?"

"We broke up. He knew it was coming. I'm fine. You should've seen his face though, Lena. I've never seen anything like it. The fact that I, me, could make someone that sad, it's just, scary you know," Brea huffed as Elena looked down conflicted. "But it's for the best Elena. I know it was," she said with a weak smile at her sister before getting in the car. Brea settled into her seat, shutting her eyes as her mom quizzed Elena on the night.

* * *

"LOOK OUT!" she heard her mom scream and she jolted awake as the car swerved to the side and off the bridge as she and Elena screamed before fainting. They soon woke up coughing. The twins looked at each other before realising that the car was filling up with water.

"Dad," Brea stuttered, but he ignored her.

"Dad," Elena said more forcefully.

He turned to look at his daughters before reassuring them that "we're going to be ok. I promise."

Elena and their dad were madly trying to escape the car but Brea was motionless before she whispered "mom." Elena stopped and looked at their unconscious mother before trying to free them even harder.

"Come on Brea, we have to get out," Elena said and Brea nodded and started banging on the car. The water was fast filling the car and as they were spluttering the water went above their heads and the car was filled.

After a little longer of struggling Brea and Elena stopped and just hugged each other as their dad kept trying to open the door.

Elena yelled out for their father underwater a few times before he looked over at his daughters and stuck his hand out toward them and they grabbed on tight whilst still hugging each other as he shook his head in defeat at their situation. The girls looked at each other and then back to their father nodding to reassure him. Simultaneously they both mouthed "I love you," to their father before their grips on each other loosened as the girls passed out from lack of oxygen and their lives forever changed.


	5. Chapter 5: Pilot

Brea sat on Elena's bed flicking through the family photo albums, whilst Elena sat by the window writing in her diary. This had been the twins daily ritual since the accident. Since the accident, it was rare to see them apart. They spent a lot of time together before the accident but since then, they'd practically been joined at the hip.

"Ready?" Brea asked as Elena sighed, looked at her and nodded. Brea left the room and went back to hers so they could both finish getting ready for the day.

They both met up again downstairs and were greeted by a frantic Jenna.

"Toast? I can make toast," Jenna suggested.

"It's all about the coffee Aunt Jenna," Elena said whilst pouring a mug.

"Or the water if you don't want brown teeth when you're older," Brea quipped and Elena smirked.

"Is there coffee?" an emo Jeremy asked as he arrived downstairs.

"There's water?" Brea suggested as he snatched Elena's cup from her hand.

"Your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared. Lunch money?" Jenna offered.

"I'm good," Elena replied as Jeremy snatched the money and handed Brea half.

"Thanks, Jer," she said and he grunted in reply.

"Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?" Jenna rambled. Brea raised her eyebrows and looked at Elena.

Elena spoke for both of them when she asked Jenna "don't you have a big presentation today?" and Brea nodded.

"I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at… now," Aunt Jenna panicked. "Crap!"

"Then go," Elena said.

"We'll be fine," Brea reassured with a smile at her beloved Aunt as she ran out the door.

"You ok?" Elena asked Jeremy as Brea rolled her eyes.

"Don't start," Jeremy scoffed as he walked off.

"What did I do?" she asked Brea.

"You have to be his friend," she suggested. "Not a concerned parental figure. It's not what he needs. He needs someone to talk to, not someone to tell him what to do."

"You're so good with him lately. I feel like everything I try is wrong," Elena said exasperatedly and Brea rubbed her shoulder. "Bonnie's out front," Elena smiled and the two girls grabbed their stuff and headed outside.

* * *

"So Grams is telling me I'm psychic."

"I've always believed in you Bon," Brea sarcastically encouraged from the back, earning an eye roll in return from Bonnie.

"Our ancestors were from Salem, which isn't all that, I know, crazy. But she's going on and on about it. And I'm like put this woman in a home already! But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama, and I predicted Heath Ledger"

"Let's not forget the flare jeans coming back into fashion," Brea threw in trying to stop Bonnie realising that Elena was deep in thought.

"And I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands."

"Yeah, I'm not sure about that one Bon, might be a stretch."

"Elena!" Bonnie said getting her attention. "Back in the car."

"I did it again, didn't I?" Elena asked. "I… I'm sorry, Bonnie. You were telling us that…"

"That I'm psychic now."

"Right. Ok. Then predict something. About me," Elena tested.

"I see,' Bonnie started before hitting a bird causing Elena to gasp and Brea to scream.

"What was that?! Oh, my god! Elena, Brea are you ok?" Bonnie asked concerned.

"It's ok. I'm fine." Elena reassured as Brea sat there gasping and panting.

"It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere."

"Really, we can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life," Elena said as Brea gave a small nod still in shock.

"I predict this year is going to be kick-ass. For both of you. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you guys are going to be beyond happy." Bonnie said making Brea give a small smile to her friend.

* * *

The girls were at school now and Bonnie was rambling about the "major lack of male real estate. Look at that shower curtain on Kelly Beach. She looks like a hot… can I still say 'tranny mess'?"

"No, that's over," Elena and Brea confirmed at the same time.

"Ahh, find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year." Bonnie then caught sight of Matt and the twins turned around to see him staring at Elena.

"I'll see you guys later," Brea said as she started off after a retreating Matt. "Matt!" she said tapping him on the shoulder to get his attention off of his earphones.

"Hey," he said hugging his friend pulling out his earphones. "How are you feeling today? All good? Any pain?" he asked concerned?

"Yeah, I'm fine. I mean I'm still a little sore but I'll live. How's Chad?" she asked. She hadn't heard or seen Chad all summer.

"Still a little pissed, not going to lie. He spent the summer at a football camp."

"Really? I didn't know that… is that Jeremy?" Brenna asked spotting him smoking in the stoner pit.

"Oh yeah, and that's my sister attached to our best friends face," Matt said as he spotted Vicki with Tyler

"Urgh, that's so gross. Attack our siblings time?" Brea suggested with an eyebrow wiggle.

"I'll pass, don't really want to get involved with whatever Vik's doing with him. I'll see you later though," Matt said walking off as Brea stormed toward Jeremy.

"Jer!"

"What?"

"You know I'm not Lena and I give you a free pass most of the time but please, not at school Jer," Brenna said ripping the cigarette out of his mouth throwing it on the ground. "Hey, Ty."

"Hey Gilbert, looking good as per usual," Tyler replied flirting. At this Jeremy rolled his eyes and stormed off.

"I'll catch up with you later Ty," Brea said chasing Jeremy.

"Seriously, he's all over Vicki and then he's going to hit on you in front of me as well? It's not cool Brea," Jeremy said in a huff.

"Jeremy, good batch, man," a guy Brea had never met called after Jeremy as he stormed past him in the hall.

"Jer, he's my friend, that's disgusting, he's not hitting on… wait, what was that?" Brea growled, "Jeremy!" she yelled as he walked into the men's room. Brenna stopped out the front of the bathroom, but as she stopped, Elena stormed past her straight into the men's bathroom. "Wow, where did you come from, you have good ears, my twin," Brenna spoke to the now, closed door before following in, only to see Elena with a tight grip on Jeremy's face. "Wow, Lena easy huh," she says pulling Elena off Jeremy's face.

"Great, it's the first day of school and you're stoned," Elena snaps as Brea looks down disappointed.

"No, I'm not."

"Where is it? Is it on you?

"Stop all right, you need to chill yourself, all right?" Jeremy fights back as Brea rolls her eyes and leaves to find Caroline, leaving her two siblings to bicker.

* * *

Tanner's class was the most gruelling of the day, Tanner was a nasty man.

"Stop staring," Brea hissed at Matt as she caught him staring at her sister for the millionth time.

As Brea was leaving the classroom she bumped into the new kid. "Oh bugger, sorry Stefan," she said and walked off. She got a few steps before she halted and turned around to face him. "I'm sorry, did I just call you Stefan, sorry. That's weird. We've never met. Umm, what's your name?"

Stefan wiped the shocked look off his face and replied "oh, it's uh, Stefan actually. You got it right."

"That is spooky. I'm Brenna, but my friends call me Brea. Have we met? You seem awfully familiar."

"Yeah I get that feeling as well but I don't think we have," he said with an awkward smile.

"Oh ok, cool. I'll see you later then, Stefan," Brea said politely before rushing off in shock that she would know the new kid's name before he even told her.

* * *

Brea met up later with Tyler and Matt at the Grill. They were just talking football, so Brea tuned out until Vicki came to the table with food.

"Do you need another refill?" she asked Tyler flirtatiously. Brea caught eyes with Jeremy across the Grill and gave him a small smile which got a scowl and eye roll in return.

"I'd love one," Tyler replied and Vicki left.

"I would've liked a refill as well," Brea said shaking her empty cup that Vicki had ignored whilst being preoccupied with Tyler.

"Please tell me you're not hooking up with my sister," Matt said.

"I'm not hooking up with your sister," Tyler replied.

"Liar," Brea hissed under her breath so only Tyler could hear and he kicked the side of her leg under the table. "Ow!"

"You're such a dick," Matt replied.

"Cheers to that," Brea replied, "oh wait, no, my glass is empty," she said scowling as she turned her head, searching the grill for Vicki.

Bonnie and Caroline came and joined their table.

"Who wants to play pool?" Brea asked the table. Tyler and Caroline took her up on the offer and they left leaving Matt and Bonnie alone. After a while, everyone's attention turned to the door when Elena walked in with the new guy, Stefan. Brea bit her lip and looked at Matt in concern as he walked up to talk to Stefan and Elena. Caroline left the pool table to sit with Elena and Bonnie in order to interrogate Stefan, but Brea stayed with Tyler, and Matt joined them as they continued their game.

"You gotta stop staring Matty," Brea said.

"Not healthy man," Tyler agreed whilst putting an arm around Brea, spinning her around carefully before she could spot Chad in the back with a girl.

* * *

The next day was another one of Tanner's boring classes. Brea was tuned out, she knew all about the Battle of Willow Creek. She didn't remember studying it, but it felt as though it was burned into her brain. Tanner went around the class asking about the number of casualties in the battle. No one knew and then he asked Elena and when she didn't know he started berating her and telling her he wasn't going to be lenient this year, causing Brea to regain attention.

"Hey watch it!" Brea yelled in defence of her twin.

"Do you know Miss Gilbert?" Tanner questioned.

"346 casualties," Brea started as Stefan answered at the same time but he continued when Brea stopped to turn around and stare at him "unless you're counting local civilians."

"That's correct," Tanner confirmed. Tanner pointed at Stefan "Mister…"

"Salvatore," Stefan filled in. Brea then continued tuning out.

* * *

"Why are we here Elena? I just wanted to hang out with Aunt Jenna tonight," Brea whined at the Falls Party. Elena and Bonnie ignored Brea's complaining and continued their conversation.

"Just admit it, Elena," Bonnie said.

"Oh, ok, so he's a little pretty."

"Poor Matty," Brea rudely said. "Sorry, Lena."

"He has that romance novel stare. Stefan looked deep into her eyes, piercing her very soul." Bonnie mocked and Elena and Brea laughed.

"Ok Bon, you're officially cut off," Brea declared. "So where is he?" Brea asked.

"I don't know," Elena replied. "You tell me you're the psychic one," Elena retorted to Bonnie.

"Oh nice one," Brea said waiting for Bonnie's reply

"Right, I forgot. Ok, so give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate."

"Wait," Elena interjected. "You need a crystal ball." Brea spun around and found an empty beer bottle on the ground handing it to Bonnie laughing. As Bonnie gripped it her eyes widened and she stared straight at Brea.

"What?" Elena asked.

"That was weird," Bonnie said whilst Brea looked alarmed. "When I touched you, Brea, I saw a man, but from a long time ago. And you were with him but you guys had on like super old clothes."

"What?" Brea asked wide-eyed with a nervous laugh. "Like legit, I have dreams like every night that are like from a different time period. Can you see my dreams, Bon?"

"The man, he was holding your face. You were smiling. It was you, but it was so long ago." Brea stared at Bonnie, freaked out as she described Brea's recurring dreams perfectly. "I'm drunk," Bonnie reasoned. "It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it." But Brea was still freaked out and Elena was getting concerned, staring at her sisters face. "Yeah? Ok, I'm gonna get a refill," Bonnie said leaving.

"Elena that was exactly the dream I have all the time. The one I told you about. How could she see that?" Elena shrugs, eye's wide. As Elena turned around she got a shock as Stefan was standing right behind her. "Well, catch you guys later, see ya, Stefan," Brea said quickly hurrying away from him.

Brea walked over to Jeremy laying her head on his shoulder as he drank, staring at Vicki and Tyler walking off into the woods together.

"Please don't be sad Jer. It makes me sad," Brea whispered. He stared at her before wrapping his arm around his sister's shoulder pulling her into his body.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Jeremy asked, "I need to blow off some steam." Brea nodded and they got up walking through the path in the woods. It didn't take long to find Tyler and Vicki up against a tree and Brea cottoned on to why Jer wanted to go for a walk. As they walked he caught sight of them and saw Vicki telling off Tyler and Jer made a beeline for them.

"Hey leave her alone!" Jer yelled at Tyler.

"You know, you're starting to get on my nerves, Gilbert," Tyler said making his way towards Jeremy.

"Just go Tyler, get the hell away from me," Vicki snarled as Brea raised her eyebrows at Tyler.

"Wow. Vicki Donovan says no. That's a first.

"Don't be an ass Ty," Brea hissed storming off after him, leaving Vicki and Jeremy alone.

Brea got back to the bonfire and met up with Bonnie, Caroline and Matt.

"Matt I swear to god, you've got to stop staring at them," Brea said in reference to Stefan and Elena and the group continued chatting

Elena then ended up by the bonfire by herself as Stefan had disappeared. Brea saw this and pointed it out to Matt knowing he needed some time to talk to her. Not long after Brea caught sight of a stumbling Jeremy walking into the woods, she caught Elena's eyes, who saw the exact same thing and they gave each other the look, before following him into the woods.

"Jeremy! Jeremy!" Elena yelled after him, storming through the woods.

"Easy Lena," Brea called after her stumbling her way over tree roots. "Jeremy, where the hell are you going?" she growled as she tripped again.

"I don't want to hear it!" Jeremy snapped back at his sisters

"Yeah, well, too bad!" Elena retorted as Jeremy fell over. Brea then also fell over, well behind her siblings.

"Vicki, no! Oh, my god, it's Vicki!" she heard Jeremy say in shock.

"Oh, my god," Elena breathed.

"What? What? What's happening?" Brea asked as she finally caught up. "Oh, my god, Vicki!"

"Somebody help!" Elena and Brea yelled as they got back to the bonfire, Jeremy and Elena who were carrying Vicki, laid her on a table. "Matt!" Brea called out.

"Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?!" he exclaimed.

"What happened to her? Somebody, call an ambulance!" was shouted out by a whole bunch of people. But Brea's eyes were stuck on Stefan's as his face wasn't one of shock, but of recognition and anger. He then suspiciously ran away from the party, Brea looked over at Matt and saw he was watching the same suspicious behaviour Brea was.

* * *

As they loaded Vicki into the ambulance, Brea stood by Matt's side, an arm around him in comfort, as he stared in shock at what had just happened, before Brea shoved him into the ambulance with his sister. "It'll be ok, Matty," she reassured as the doors were shut and the ambulance drove off. Brea then made her way over to Elena and Bonnie.

"Elena, there's no way I'm psychic. I know that" Brea caught as she came to stand next to her friends. "But whatever I saw when I touched Brea or what I think I saw, I have this feeling…"

"Bonnie, what?" the twins both asked.

"That it was the beginning of this somehow," she finished as Brea and Elena stared at her in confusion.

* * *

Elena and Brea walked up to Jeremy who was swigging beer out of the bottle.

"You ok?" Elena asked.

"Dude there's cops here, be subtle," Brea said nudging Jeremy as he took another swig.

"We called Jenna, she's on her way," Elena told Jeremy. Jeremy then threw his bottle over his shoulder.

"Litterbug," Brea half-heartedly teased.

"People are going to stop giving you breaks, Jer," Elena said turning the conversation serious. "They just don't care anymore. They don't remember that our parents are dead because they've got their own lives to deal with. The rest of the world has moved on. You should try, too." At this Brea winced, poor choice of words.

"I've seen you in the cemetery writing in your diary. Is that… is that supposed to be you moving on?" Jeremy questioned. "The only one who is really trying is Brea. But she's just doing it for the both of us," Jeremy countered.

"Mom and dad wouldn't have wanted this," Elena accepts as Jenna pulls up.

* * *

When they got home Jeremy got straight on the couch and Brea got on it with him wrapping a blanket around them as Elena went upstairs. The two of them just stared at a photo of their parents and silently mourned them together. Brea heard Jenna come up behind them, but she elected to leave them in peace.


	6. Chapter 6: The Night of the Comet

**Hey guys, just wanted to reply to some reviews. Thanks for all the compliments xx**

 **ArtemisLuna85: You'll find out in this chapter a little bit, more details to come.**

 **Guest: I intended that line to be more of a surprise that two human girls look just like the girls he knew, when we know one was definitely a vampire. Hard to explain more without giving too much away. But the line was meant to be more confirmation that they are different than who he knew if that makes sense haha.**

* * *

"So, Lena, writing about Stefan today?" Brea teased as she flicked through family albums and Elena wrote in her journal. This caused her to look up, smile coyly and look down again as the girls giggled.

"Let's go," Elena laughed.

As they left Elena's room, they ran into Jenna. "Do I look adult? As in respectfully parental?" Jenna asked grabbing the twins arms.

"Depends where you're going," Elena replied.

"I like it. It's a cute outfit, very adult," Brea added.

"Jeremy's parent-teacher conference. Hair up or down?"

"Sexy stewardess," Elena said in reference to Jenna hair up and "boozy housewife," to the hair down causing Brea to gasp and look at her sister in amusement.

"Up it is," Jenna decided and smiled at Elena. "You're feisty today," Jenna added.

"And slightly mean," Brea giggled.

"I feel good, which is rare. So I've decided to go with it. Fly free. Walk on sunshine, and all that stuff."

"It's a new guy," Brenna whispered in Jenna's ear causing Jenna to turn and give a wide smile and giggle with Brea.

"Where is Jeremy?" Elena asked.

"He left early. Something about getting to woodshop early to finish a birdhouse." Elena and Brea both gave Jenna the same look. "There is no woodshop, is there?" Jenna asked deflated as Elena shook her head.

"Don't stress Jenna, he's probably just at the hospital. I don't think he'll be getting up to too much trouble today," Brea said comfortingly.

* * *

Throughout the whole of Tanner's class, Elena and Stefan were giving each other googly eyes. But as they were caught staring at each other, Brea noticed Tanner start to walk up to Elena's desk and she tried to reach out and kick the back of her chair but her legs were too short.

"Are we bothering you, Mr Salvatore? Miss Gilbert?" Tanner asked. Elena's head whipped around to look at Tanner guiltily and she shook her head. As soon as Tanner turned around to the front, Elena spun around to glare at Brea. Brea raised her eyebrows in defence lifting her legs out straight to show her that she couldn't reach causing her sister to roll her eyes and turn back around.

* * *

Brea met up with Bonnie and Caroline after class as Bonnie was joking about being psychic.

"I'm confused. Are you psychic or clairvoyant?" Caroline asked.

"Technically, Grams says I'm a witch."

"Does your Gram's have a broomstick, oh are you going to grow a wart on the end of your nose!" Brea joked laughing.

"My ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something. Grams tried to explain it all, but she was looped on the liquor so I kinda tuned out. Crazy family, yes. Witches? I don't think so."

"Salem witches though, I mean if it's true, that'd be really awesome Bon," Brea admitted as Caroline frantically nodded her head in agreement next to her.

"Yeah, well, feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night," Caroline drooled.

"I didn't see him, you did. Why didn't you just talk to him?" Bonnie smiled.

"Um, what! What guy, Care? How did you not fill me in!" Brea gasped nudging Caroline.

"I don't know, I was drunk," Caroline said in reply to Bonnie. "Super hot guy Brea, dark hair, the bluest eyes. We just made eye contact for a really long time across the grill. He was so hot."

As they walked through the halls they crossed paths with Tyler who grabbed Brea's arm pulling her away. Bonnie and Caroline just kept walking.

"Ty! What the hell?" she asked smiling, but that fell as soon as she saw something behind him. Tyler turned to see what she was looking at, his eyes widened as he grabbed her arm and moved her to a different hall so she wouldn't have to stare at Chad flirting with a girl up against his locker.

"Sorry, Brea I didn't…"

"It's fine. I broke up with him."

Tyler nodded and then continued with the reason he dragged her away, "you've got to control your brother Brea."

"What'd he do?"

"Ha, he threatened to kill me."

"HE WHAT!"

"I was flirting with some girls and he got all up in my face about Vicki and then threatened to kill me. I can't restrain myself much more Brea. I don't want to hit him because he's your brother but I'm an angry guy. I'm going to snap soon."

"Please Ty. Please don't. He's going through such a hard time," Brea said desperately as her eyes teared up. "He's struggling so much and we can't help him but please. Please. Don't hit him."

Tyler freaked at his upset friend and grabbed her shoulders, "Brea, hey, hey. I won't hit him first at least. I will defend myself if he comes at me. But I won't make the first hit ok?" he offered and Brea nodded.

* * *

Elena, Caroline, Bonnie and Brea had a table at the Mystic Grill and were discussing the upcoming comet and Stefan.

"Well, I was talking to Grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom," Bonnie threw in. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity."

"Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens," Caroline said dismissively. "So then what?" she asked Elena.

"So then nothing."

"You and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy-feely of any kind?" Caroline asked doubtfully

"Nope. We didn't go there. Brea!" Elena snapped at her sister causing her to look up. "Stop blowing bubbles in your drink, you are driving me insane," Brea smirked and then continued to blow bubbles in her cola causing Elena to reach over and snatch the drink from her hand.

"Hey!" she said in protest as Elena ignored her.

"Not even a handshake?" Caroline kept pushing. "I mean, Elena, we are your friends. Ok? You are supposed to share the smut."

"We just talked for hours," Elena said handing the cola back to a sulking Brea with a fake smile.

"Ok, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already!" Caroline suggested.

"Caroline! Please," Brea spluttered as she chocked on her drink. The last thing she wanted to talk about was her sister's sex life.

Caroline rolled her eyes and continued, "Ok it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex!" This caused Brea to kick Caroline under the table.

"Profound," Elena replied before looking down for a while before gathering her things.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked.

"Caroline's right."

"No, she's not," Brea stammered.

"It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it, instead of doing what I started the day saying I was going to do," she said standing up grabbing her sister's hand pulling her up.

"No, no, no, I don't want to be there for that," Brea yelled as Elena started dragging her away. "What about my drink? Elena, you can't do this to me!" She looked back to her other two friends for support but they'd already started a new conversation, leaving Brea resigned to her fate.

* * *

"Ok, you forced me here, but why do I need to come in?" Brea pleaded with Elena.

"Moral support," she breathed.

"Ok, I get it, we're close, but I didn't think we were the sort of twins who had to witness each other's first kiss with a new guy," she retorted causing Elena to roll her eyes and ignore her before ringing the bell. Brea then grabbed the door knocker and knocked only for the door to open as it was not properly closed.

Elena then crept in. "Stefan?" she called.

"Elena!" Brea whispered harshly, "no one let us in." This didn't stop Elena as she continued into the house. Brena spotted Stefan's bag from school and pointed it out to Elena, to show her he'd been home.

"Stefan?" she called again. Brea and Elena then proceeded to look in awe at the living room in front of them before they heard a creaking sound and turned to see the front door now wide open.

"Creepy, let's go," Brea suggested. As she said this a raven flew into the house causing the girls to spin around in fright and almost slam into a man's chest.

"I..I'm sorry for barging in. The door was…" Elena said as she turned around to see the front door now closed, "open."

"You two must be Elena and Brenna," the man said.

"And you're Damon? Stefan's brother?" Brea asked before whispering under her breath "how do I know that?" And he nodded with a smirk.

"He didn't tell me he had a brother," Elena stuttered, "he told you?" she asked Brenna causing her to shrug in response.

"Well, Stefan's not one to brag," Damon retorted.

"Brag," Brea snorted, "yeah, right. Oh my god, I am so sorry," she then said in shock unaware of how those words slipped out of her mouth.

"Please, come," Damon ushered the girls further into the house. "I'm sure Stefan will be along any second."

"Wow, this is your living room?" Elena asked in shock and the twins looked around in awe.

"Living room, parlour, Sotheby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste," Damon confirmed. "I see why my brother's so smitten," Damon said, drawing Elena in. "It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him."

"The last one?" Elena asked a little upset as Brea glared daggers at Damon.

"Yeah," Damon remarked. "Katherine, his girlfriend?"

At this Brea's eyes widened in recognition, "Katherine?" she asked as Damon tilted his head at her as if he was studying her before smiling in confirmation.

Damon then turned his attention back to Elena, "Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet," Damon said as Elena popped out a nope. "Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up now." This caused Brea to resume glaring. "Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end"

"You say it like every relationship is doomed to end," Elena scoffed.

"I'm a fatalist."

"Stop it," Brea snapped. "You guys clearly have issues, don't bring her into it." Damon just smirked at her causing her to get madder.

"Hello Stefan," Damon said without looking away from the two girls causing them to spin around to look at him.

"Elena, Brenna," Stefan coldly greeted them, too busy glaring at Damon. "I didn't know you two were coming over."

"I know, I should have called I just," Elena started.

"Oh don't be silly. You're welcome any time. Aren't they Stefan?" Damon interrupted making Brea close her eyes in irritation. Stefan didn't say anything just continued glaring at Damon causing the girls to look at him funny. "You know, I should break out the family photo albums, or some home movies. But, I have to warn you, he wasn't always such a looker," even though Brea wasn't sure about Damon and he was making her mad, she inadvertently let out a giggle causing him to smile.

"Thank you for stopping by, Elena. Nice to see you," Stefan cut in before going back to ignoring Elena.

"Yeah, we should probably go," Brea said trying to interrupt the silence.

Elena turned to Damon, "It was nice to meet you, Damon."

"Yeah nice to see you, Damon," Brea somehow felt wrong using the word meet, as she felt she knew him.

"Great meeting you, too, Elena. Nice seeing you, Brenna," he replied before kissing both girls hands causing Elena to raise her eyebrows in surprise, but Brea seemed to be at ease with the old act. Elena and Brea moved to leave but stood in front of Stefan hoping he'd say something to Elena.

"Stefan?" Elena asked, "Stefan?" he didn't say anything however, he just moved to the side to let the girls pass causing them to both looked shocked as they left the boarding house.

"What an ass!" Brea scowled as they got in the car.

"I don't really want to talk about it Brenna," Elena whispered, so she nodded and they drove in silence.

* * *

Later that night they were talking to Jenna about the weird encounter.

"He's on the rebound and has raging family issues."

"Family issues are right," Brea confirmed. "That was the weirdest interaction between siblings I've ever seen."

"Well at least it's an ex-girlfriend," Jenna tried to comfort. "Wait till you date a guy with mommy issues. Or cheating issues. Or amphetamine issues." Elena crinkled her face at this.

"Aunt Jenna you have even worse taste in guys than I thought," Brea smirked as Jenna poked her tongue out and reached over to pick up an apple. "Hey Jer!" Brea called as he walked through the back door.

"Jeremy," Aunt Jenna called before running after him as he tried to head upstairs. "Jeremy, where were you?" Elena begins shaking her head in disappointment.

"Lena, give Stefan a chance. I mean you heard that story from Damon, and they clearly have issues. Give him a chance to explain," Brea suggests as Elena nods and looks down in thought. Jenna comes back into the kitchen without her apple. "Jenna did you throw that at him!" Brea laughs and Elena smiles joining in as Jenna looks down sheepishly.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls, 1864**

 _"_ _Katherine, must we stay here?" Brenna asked._

 _"_ _Yes, we must my darling sister. Those Salvatore men look positively delicious," Katherine giggled in the carriage._

 _"_ _Katherine, this is the first place I died. It is not a place I ever wanted to return to," Brenna countered._

 _Katherine's eyes grew serious. "You will not die here. I promise. No one knows we're here, Brenna. I go by a different name. Word won't spread to the originals."_

 _"_ _It's not them I fear Katherine, they are my family too."_

 _"_ _But I am your sister."_

 _"_ _Yes, you are. That is why I do not tell them where you are and avoid them for the lifetimes I spend with you. No matter what turmoil it causes my heart," Brenna scowled._

 _"_ _I'm sorry," Katherine said feeling guilty for her sister's sadness. She immediately perked up when the carriage entered the Salvatore Estate. "We're here Brenna, Emily!" The three girls were helped out of the carriage and Brenna couldn't help noticing Katherine look Stefan up and down._

 _"_ _You must be the Pierce sisters," Stefan greeted._

 _"_ _Please, call us Katherine and Brenna," Katherine said with a curtsy._

At this Brea flung her head up as she awoke from her dream. Why had Stefan been in her dream? And why was Elena's name Katherine? Why was her dream set back in what seems the 1800's? Why was it so real? Brea dismissed these thoughts and stumbled downstairs to get a glass of water.

* * *

Bonnie, Elena and Brea were walking around town handing out programs for the comet festivities for tonight. Elena and Bonnie were very enthusiastic but Brea was a bit out of it. Bonnie and Elena were also discussing Stefan's lack of communication following the weird meeting the day before.

"Brea!" Bonnie laughed.

"Yeah?"

"You've been zoned out for like 10 minutes," Elena said. "Everything ok?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just a weird dream, it kind of messed with my head. I'll see you later," Brea replied, spotting Caroline as a way to get away before Elena could ask more questions. Caroline started to strut towards something but stopped abruptly as Brenna caught up.

"Did you see him?" she asked.

"See who?"

"The hot guy from the other night. He was just there," Caroline said pointing.

"Not there now."

"I can see that!" Caroline snapped as Brenna smiled with eyebrows raised, "sorry," Caroline grumbled.

* * *

A few hours later Brea and Caroline walked up to Elena and Bonnie handing them candles and linking arms and walking. Brea turned around when she realised Elena wasn't with them anymore and noticed she was off talking with Stefan. Brea nudged Bonnie, pointing with a smile, before plonking herself down next to Tyler.

"Hey, Gilbert."

"Hey, Lockwood."

"That's weird."

"Yeah we're first name friends, not last name," Brea laughed as Tyler slung an arm over her shoulder. Brea then saw Elena walk off alone from Stefan. "Oh well, that didn't go well."

"No it did not," he smirked getting an elbow from Brenna. "Grill?"

"Sounds good. We're going to the Grill guys," she announced as everyone stood up to go. "Elena?" she asked concerned.

"I'm fine, let's go," Elena said as she reached the group.

"So think I can win another $20 off you tonight in a game of pool?" Tyler asked cockily.

"In your dreams. I'm winning that money back."

"You're on." Just as they found a table to gather around in the Grill Jeremy came running up to them.

"Hey, has anyone seen Vicki?"

"You're her stalker. You tell us," Tyler snapped.

"Ty," Brea growled warningly.

"I can't find her."

"She probably found someone else to party with. Sorry, pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced."

"What's with the pill pusher?" both Brea and Elena asked.

"Ask him," Tyler shrugged.

Elena and Brea both turned their dagger glares at Jeremy.

"You wanna do this right now?" Jeremy challenged Tyler.

"Are you dealing?" Elena growled angrily.

"She's never gonna go for you," Tyler mocked.

"She already did. Over and over and over again."

"JEREMY!" Brea yelled.

"Yeah, right," Tyler scoffed.

"You slept with Vicki Donovan?" Caroline butted in. "I mean, Vicki Donovan slept with you?"

"There's no way," Tyler said.

"I didn't even have to force her into it."

"Jeremy that is enough!" Brea yelled getting up, "sorry Matt," she apologised to a shell-shocked Matt. Brea grabbed Jeremy's pinky and twisted it to get him to follow her and Elena followed suit.

"Seriously Jer, dealing? Are you joking? I've given you so much slack but you're taking it too far."

"Is that your game now?" Elena snarled.

"I'm not dealing," Jeremy denied.

"Well, then what the hell is he talking about Jer!" Brea snapped.

"Look, I'm sick of the tough love speech, Jer. It's clearly having no impact."

"You and Jenna, between the two of you it's enough already. Brea's the only one who lets me be me."

"No way. I'm in their camp now. No more nice, pushover sister. I've had enough."

"We can stop if you want. Send you to a therapist, where you'll be forced to deal with it, or to rehab where you'll sit in a group and tell some stranger how you let your life fall apart," Elena suggested. "Or you could talk to us."

"I vote for none of the above," Jeremy said before walking off.

"Let's just deal with it later Lena, I'm going home, I've had enough," Brea huffed and Elena nodded and the girls walked off to go home.

* * *

As they got home they went upstairs to see Jenna rummaging through Jeremy's room.

"It's me the hypocrite patrol," Jenna said as they walked into the room.

"What are you doing?" Brea asked.

"I've become my worst nightmare."

"A frog!" Brea gasped jokingly.

"The authority figure."

"Oh much worse."

"I am violating a 15-year-old's privacy. Jackpot," she said pulling out Jeremy's drug paraphernalia. "I see the hiding places haven't gotten any more creative."

"What brought this on?" Elena asked.

"Your ass-hat of a history teacher shamed me good yesterday."

"Tanner?" Brea asked and Jenna nodded. "Yeah, he is an ass hat."

"You got Tannered. Been there," Elena agreed.

"'Discover the impossible, Miss Sommers'," Jenna said with a man voice, "got it, thanks. Like I didn't know I was screwing up."

"You're not screwing up, Aunt Jenna," the girls said simultaneously. "Stop doing that," Elena said to Brea as she glared back and shoved her.

"Yes, I am. You know why? Because I'm not her. She made everything look so easy," Jenna said getting upset. "You know, high school, marriage, having you guys. I can't do it. I'm gonna say or do the wrong thing, and he's gonna get worse, and it's gonna be my fault." Jenna sat down exasperated. "It's impossible."

"This is just the fear talking," Elena comforted. "You're a little scared, that's all. We all are. I have to go do something." Jenna nodded. "But are you going to be ok?" she nodded again.

"I'm here, I can comfort too," Brea threw in offended.

"Question still stands Jenna," Elena smiled and Jenna laughed at the girls arguing. Elena then got up and left.

"Movie and popcorn?" Brea suggested.

"I am so in."

"Beauty and the Beast?"

"Couldn't think of a better one," Jenna said with a smile as the aunt and niece made their way downstairs.


	7. Chapter 7: Friday Night Bites

**Hey Leila, thanks for the reviews. You're kind of right with the doppelgangers sister thing. But there is a twist which will be explained later. I don't think I'm going to have her having a thing with the Salvatore's at this stage. I think I want to keep that quite platonic for the moment, could change though you never know!**

 **Hope everyone likes this chapter xx**

* * *

Brea, Elena and Bonnie got out of the car after a torturous car ride of Bonnie expressing her distaste for Stefan Salvatore.

"I'm not saying don't date the guy. I'm just saying take it slow," Bonnie warned.

"You were the one who said to go for it," Elena rebutted.

"She's got a point, Bon," Brea said agreeing with her sister

"Now I'm saying take it slow."

"Can't do take backs, Bon," Brea laughed pointing her finger at Bonnie.

"Why the about-face?" Elena asked

"It's not an about-face."

"It's an about-face Bon," Brea agreed with her twin.

"You're single for the first time in your entire high school career. It's the perfect time to play the field."

"Oh, because I'm so that girl."

"Come on Bonnie. You know as well as I do, Elena's a relationship girl. Not a play-the-field girl," Brea agreed.

"Seriously, what are you not saying?" Elena asked.

"It's stupid."

"Bonnie."

"What?"

"Spit it out," the twins both said.

"I accidentally touched Stefan."

"Oh my god, it's the end of the world," Brea said throwing her head back dramatically.

"Let me finish Brea. I just got a really bad feeling."

Elena raised her eyebrows. "Is that it?" Bonnie then tried to walk off, "Bonnie," Elena said sternly pulling her back.

"It was bad-bad!"

"Is this the whole witch mojo thing again?" Brea laughed.

"You know what, I'm just concerned. This is me expressing concern about my best friend's new boyfriend."

"Hey! Just one of your best friends I hope," Brea said feigning offence making Bonnie nod her head.

"I love you for it, Bon, I do," Elena assured. "But I feel good, it's been a hard year, and I'm starting to kind of feel like things are getting back to normal again. And you know what, Stefan is a big part of that." At this Bonnie just nodded her head in understanding. The girls then started walking again.

"Good morning Elena," Stefan greeted as he came up to them causing Bonnie to jump and Brea to give Bonnie a wide-eyed look at her strange behaviour. "Good morning Brenna, Bonnie," he then greeted the other girls.

"You can call me Brea you know it's fine," Brea said with a smile.

"Hey, um, I gotta find Caroline. She's not answering her phone. So I'll catch you guys later." Bonnie said before running away.

"Bonnie wait…" Elena protested but she was already gone.

"She doesn't like me very much," Stefan pointed out.

"No, she does not," Brea confirmed.

"No, she just doesn't know you," Elena said glaring at her sister.

"She'll like you when she gets to know you better. I see Ty and Matt, so I'll leave you guys alone. See you later Stefan," Brea said with a smile.

"Look," Tyler said as Brea approached the boys. "There's Elena and her new boyfriend."

"He's nice," Brea said.

"Now what are they doing? Oh, they're walking, walking, walking. Yep. Right into the sunset" Tyler asked taunting Matt.

"Ha! Funny," Brea laughed mockingly.

"You're a dick," Matt scowled.

"Yeah Ty, they only just started dating. I'm still voting for my good friend Matty over here," Matt gave a smirk at this.

"You're just standing there looking like one of those little yard trolls," Tyler continued taunting.

"He's doing the right thing, Ty."

"Gnomes," Matt corrected.

Brea leaned closer to Matt and whispered "good one," sarcastically.

"And what am I supposed to do Ty, she made her choice," Matt argued.

"And you're a great guy for respecting that. Ty, over here is an ass."

"Let her know she made the wrong one."

"Tyler," Brea warned as Tyler caught the ball they were throwing.

"What are you doing?" Matt and Brea both asked irritated.

"Ty, don't. Ty. Don't. Ty!" Matt yelled knowing what he was up to. Before anyone could stop him, Tyler threw the ball at Stefan's head.

"TYLER YOU ASS!" Brea yelled just as Stefan quickly turned around and caught the ball about to hit him. Everyone who saw gasped in awe. Stefan then threw the ball back with such force that Tyler grunted when he caught it, attracting more people's attention. Brea stormed away from the boys in anger walking past Elena and Stefan, "that was awesome Stefan!" she congratulated as she passed, as she walked she began feeling a sense of deja vu and frowned concernedly.

* * *

As soon as Brea sat down in Tanner's class she fell into a daydream.

 _Brenna and Katherine walked outside the Salvatore Mansion to see Damon and Stefan playing a ball sport._

 _"_ _What are the rules? What are the rules?" Stefan asked avoiding Damon chasing him._

 _"_ _Who needs rules?" Katherine called out._

 _"_ _Yes, they do make life very boring," Brenna giggled._

 _"_ _Mind if we join you?" Katherine asked._

 _"Ah, ok you could, ah, you could get hurt, my brother likes to play rough," Stefan stuttered getting closer to Katherine._

 _Katherine giggled at this while walking forward, "somehow I think that you play rougher," Katherine then snatched the ball from Stefan's hands and ran off, taking Brenna's hand so as to drag her along as well. The girls ran off in fits of giggles._

"Miss Gilbert? Miss Gilbert," Tanners voice snapped her out of her daydream.

"Sorry um what was the question?"

"Pearl Harbour?"

"1941," Brenna answered as Tanner glared.

"December 7th, 1941," Stefan elaborated saving her from the wrath of Tanner.

"Thank you, Miss Gilbert," Tanner said.

"Anytime," Stefan responded.

"Very well," Tanner challenged. "The wall of the Berlin Wall."

"1989, I'm good with dates sir."

"Are you? How good? Keep it to the year. Civil rights act."

"1964. "

Brea determined that the attention was now off her and looked at her notebook only to widen her eyes as she realised she had unknowingly written one word all over the page, 'Kol'. Brea's eyes widened and she flipped the page over.

* * *

Brea and Bonnie were warming up for cheer practise when someone cleared their throat behind them. They turned to see Elena and both sprung up off the ground.

"Oh my god, you're here," Bonnie exclaimed.

"Yep. I can't be the sad girl forever. The only way to get things back to the way they were, are to do things that were."

Brea bear hugged Elena and whispered in her ear, "mom would be proud, Lena," causing Elena to give her a wide smile.

"Oh, you're both coming to dinner tonight."

"I live in that house, you don't need to tell me to have dinner in my own house," Brea giggled.

"I am?" Bonnie questioned and Elena hummed confirmation.

"Us and Stefan. You have to give him a chance."

"But tonight's no good," Bonnie whined.

"Oh, yes it is, Bonnie you're coming. Even if I have to come to your house and drag you," Brea warned.

"Have you seen Caroline? I texted her like a hundred times," Bonnie asked switching subjects.

"Don't change the subject, Bonnie Bennett," Elena laughed. "You're going to be there."

"Fine! I'll go."

"Good."

"Seriously though, where is Caroline?"

"I don't know, it's not like her."

"Everyone is way too scared to start without her," Brea noted looking around at the other unsure girls.

"I'll try her again," Bonnie said dialling on her phone.

Elena spotted an old mustang pull up blaring music and nudged Brea as she spotted Caroline in the passenger seat.

"Uhh.." Elena stuttered pointing the car out of Bonnie.

"Oh my god," Bonnie exclaimed. "That must be the mystery guy from the grill."

"That's not a mystery guy," Elena huffed.

"That's Damon Salvatore," Brea finished.

"Salvatore! As in Stefan?" Bonnie asked as Elena nodded.

'I got the other brother, hope you don't mind," Caroline bragged as she walked past Elena. "Sorry, I'm late girls. I, uh, was busy."

Elena and Brea both glared at Damon before Brea walked up to the car. "She's way too young for you." Damon just smirked before driving off. Brea scowled and walked back to join cheer practice.

"Elena sweetie, why don't you just observe today? 'K?" Caroline suggested causing Bonnie and Brea to glare whilst practising.

* * *

Brea had come down the stairs when she heard Stefan arrive and the three girls and Stefan were now eating pasta that Brea bought from the Grill earlier that Elena was trying to pass off as her own. There was icy silence as Bonnie made the meal awkward.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena asked Stefan.

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right."

"He let you on the team! That's awesome Stefan," Brea said excitedly.

"Bonnie you should have seen Stefan today, Tyler threw a ball right at him and…"

"Yeah, I heard," Bonnie rudely interrupted Elena causing Brea to kick her leg under the table.

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" Elena suggested desperately.

"Uh, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad."

"No Bonnie, about the witches," Brea said with an annoyed face.

"Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches, it's really cool," Elena said force.

"Cool isn't the word I'd use," this caused both sisters to glare daggers at their friend.

"Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s," Stefan said hoping to start a conversation.

"My family came by way of Salem."

"Really?" Stefan asked interested. "Salem witches?"

"Yeah," Bonnie confirmed.

"I would say that's pretty cool," Stefan agreed with Elena.

"Really? Why?"

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and non-conformity."

This comment made Bonnie happy as she agreed. "Yeah, they are."

Brea leaned over to Elena and whispered "he's good," just as the doorbell went. Elena and Brea looked at each other confused as too who it could be. "Not it," Brea called.

Elena rolled her eyes and stood up "I wonder who that could be," she said before walking off and Stefan followed not long after.

"What is taking so long?" Brea asked Bonnie before going to the front door seeing Caroline inside and Damon stepping through the doorway.

"You have a lovely home, Elena. Brenna, lovely to see you again," Damon remarked.

"Thank you," Elena responded.

* * *

"I cannot believe that Mr Tanner let you on the team," Caroline exclaimed. "Oh, Tyler must be seething. But, good for you. Go for it."

"That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it," Damon preached.

"Not a bad motto," Brea remarked with a shrug causing Damon to smirk.

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines."

"I missed summer camp, I caught up," Brea said glaring at her friend.

"We'll work with her. She'll get it," Bonnie agreed.

"I guess we can put her in the back." Both Elena and Brea turned their heads slowly to glare at Caroline.

"You don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena," Damon noticed.

"Oh, it's just 'cause her parents died. Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun, same as Brea."

"Caroline!" Brea yelled in anger as Bonnie and Brea gave looks that could kill.

"And I say that with complete sensitivity." At this Brea scoffed out loud and stormed up to her room and went to bed.

Brea's dream that night had no images. It was just voices.

 _"_ _Always and forever," a girl spoke._

 _"_ _I love you," a man spoke._

 _"_ _You are the only one I can confide in," a different man whispered._

 _"_ _I need your help love," another voice said._

 _"Brenna, I give you my word_ _," another man laughed._

These words played on repeat until Brea snapped awake with a gasp before rolling over and falling into a noiseless, dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Where is your sister?" Caroline snapped. Brea just shrugged her shoulders dismissively, not in the mood to talk to Caroline after the previous night. "Look I'm sorry alright. I had no tact. It was rude and heartless and I'm sorry ok." Brea nodded in acceptance, she wasn't in a chatty mood.

"Elena quit," Brea told Caroline.

"She can't quit cheerleading!"

"Well she did, you probably put her off it last night."

"There she is, not in uniform! I'll go talk to her."

"She's not in uniform because she quit!" Brea yelled after Caroline before whipping out her phone and texting 'RUN!" to Elena. Elena saw the message and turned around confused only to come face to face with Caroline Forbes and realisation dawned on her.

* * *

As everyone was cheering at Tanners pep talk, Brea saw Tyler sulk away and followed to find out what was wrong.

"Ty!" she called seeing him with Vicki.

"Is that Jeremy?" he asked Vicki ignoring Brea.

"Wait, no! Ty! No. Leave him alone," Vicki protested.

"Oh, what do you care?"

Brea realised that Tyler was stalking towards her brother and her eyes widened and she ran after him yelling "Tyler Lockwood don't you dare! Lockwood don't you dare! Tyler!"

"Don't look so low," Tyler said as he reached Jeremy at the very same moment that Brea came to stand next to Vicki worried for her little brother. "You can have her when I'm done." At this Jeremy punched Tyler.

"JER!" Brea yelled concerned as Tyler started attacking him and a fight broke out. Vicki and Brea both started screaming at Tyler to stop and Brea's voice was getting more and more panicked. Brea then got hysterical and tried to run at the fight to pull Tyler off her brother but Stefan grabbed her arm before she got too close and pulled her back out of harm's way.

"I'll help, stay out here ok," he reassured her. "Hey, he's down! Enough!" he started yelling at Tyler before catching his fist. Tyler then punched Stefan's stomach, but Stefan didn't even flinch. Elena then arrived beside Brea.

"Jeremy no!" she yelled and Brea gasped as they saw Jeremy swing a broken bottle at Tyler, Stefan threw Tyler to the ground and Jeremy sliced Stefan's hand. Matt then tackled Tyler as Jeremy stared in shock at what he'd done.

Brea and Elena ran to Jeremy. "What the hell, Jeremy?" Elena asked as she grabbed his face inspecting his injuries. "Put your head up, you're bleeding."

"I'm fine!" he snapped back.

"Yeah, you smell fine," she snapped.

"Just stop, ok?" he said as he walked away and Brea snapped out of it and ran after him.

"Jer!"

"Not you too ok, sorry I got in a fight with your loser friend but he deserved it."

Brea just grabbed Jeremy and pulled him into a hug crying. "Please don't do that again," she begged. "I can't lose you too," Jeremy just wrapped his arms around his sister feeling guilty and they stood like that for a few minutes before she pulled away. "Go get yourself cleaned up ok?" she asked and he nodded and walked away. She then let out a breath and returned to the cheerleading group.

"Where have you been!" Caroline yelled at Brea as she arrived.

"Not now, Caroline," Caroline saw the look on her friends face and went up to her pulling her to the side.

"You're shaking," she said rubbing her hands down Brea's arm.

"When Jer and Tyler were fighting. I don't know, I just," she stuttered, "I just can't stop thinking that the way he's acting, the drugs, and just everything. I can't help worrying he's going to end up dead, like mom and dad. I can't lose anyone else Care," she said tearing up again.

"Brea, hey Brea it's ok. Brenna, it's ok. We can do it without you tonight, go home. I'll meet you there after the game and we can have a bit of girl talk," Brea nodded her head and went off to find Elena.

She found Elena storming off from Damon, "he tried to kiss me," she exclaimed as she got to Brea.

"No way!" Elena nodded. "What a major dick."

"You got that right."

Brea scoffed at Damon's arrogance. "Look Lena sorry, but I'm going home. I just need some time tonight."

"Yeah ok. I'll see you at home then."

"Yeah, but, hey, next time ask before you borrow my top."

"This is my top," Elena said confused.

"We bought the same clothes again," Brea said in realisation with a smile. "We suck," Elena just nodded with a smirk. "See ya later," she said walking off.

Brea spotted Tyler about to walk into the locker rooms and stormed over to him and shoved him. "You and me. We're done. Go to hell Lockwood," she spat before storming off home.

* * *

As Brea was walking home, a car she recognised as Damon's pulled up and rolled at the same speed as she walked.

"Need a ride," he asked.

"Nope."

"Come on, I know where you live, I'll drop you. Saves you the walk."

"I'm fine walking, thanks."

"Brenna," he said coming to a stop and she stopped as well and turned to look at him. "There was an animal attack again. At the school. One of your teachers is dead. Get in the car, please. I'd feel awful if you got hurt walking home. Please?" at this she sighed and nodded going to get in the car.

"Thanks, I guess. You can just call me Brea by the way," she mumbled. It was silent for a while as they drove but she caught Damon sneaking glances at her. "Have we met before the other day?" she asked

"Why would you ask that?" he said with a sideways smile.

"I don't know," she said facing the road. "You just seem really familiar to me. I don't know, I just feel like I know you. Like if I've known you for a while actually," she mumbled again. She turned to look at him only to now, instead of seeing a smirk, she saw a sad face.

"Brenna," he whispered, before clearly changing his mind about what he was about to say and putting his signature smirk back on. "Well Brea, you just remind me of an old friend, a really good one at that," he said as they pulled up in front of her house.

"Thanks for the ride."

"No problem, wouldn't want you out there with a murderous animal now would we?" he smirked.

"Bye," she said getting out of the car and headed inside.


	8. Chapter 8: Family Ties

_Brenna sat up in bed fast with a gasp and started crying, Katherine ran into her room._

 _"_ _Are you ok?" she asked looking around._

 _"_ _I… remember," she whimpered between sobs._

 _"_ _Remember what? Who?" Katherine asked sitting on the bed._

 _"_ _Rebekah, Elijah, Finn, Klaus and," Brenna stopped. "I remember meeting them, you said with the spell that your witch cast my memories would come back fast and I wouldn't have to wait for them to trickle in. But this was so real Katherine. It was like I was there."_

 _"_ _It was real, Brenna. It was real," she sympathised grabbing her hand. "It's always difficult watching you remember. It pains me. I'm sorry Brenna."_

 _"_ _I remember Kol."_

At this name, Brea flew up in her bed with a gasp. She'd been having strange dreams for days now. This one was different however, it was from a different time period. The other ones had been from what seemed to be the 1800's. Brea couldn't grasp the time period of this dream, but it seemed early. She took another deep breath and rolled over to get a few more hours sleep.

* * *

"Scumball," Brea whispered.

"Scumball," Jenna repeated louder.

"Scumbucket," Brea whispered to her aunt again.

"Scumbucket," Jenna again repeated louder.

"Who are you guys talking to?" Elena asked as she walked past.

"Him," Jenna replied obviously.

"Logan Fell," Brea elaborated.

"The news guy?" Elena asked.

"Also known as Logan 'scum' Fell," Jenna confirmed.

"Hear, hear," scoffed Brea causing the other girls to smile. "I taught her the 'scum' Fell thing," Brea told Elena with a smile.

"Did your mom ever tell you why I moved away from Mystic Falls?"

"Oh, no way! You and him?" Elena asked. "He's cute."

"He is not cute," both Jenna and Brea responded. "There's nothing cute about him," Jenna continued turning off the TV.

"Well, I mean, come on, Aunt Jenna. You must've found him cute at one time to go out with him," Brea said taking a seat.

"Shh, you."

"How did you know about them, Brea?" Elena asked.

"I was a very attentive 7-year-old. When Aunt Jenna found out he cheated on her I was the first one she saw, had to be a therapist sorta for that whole situation. Hated the guy ever since," Brea scowled.

"What are you doing with that?" Jenna asked Elena as she pulled out all the family heirlooms.

"We went yesterday and got it from the safe deposit box. Mom had told Mrs. Lockwood, she would loan it to the founder's council for their heritage display."

"Is that Grandma Beth's wedding ring?" Jenna asked looking through the antiques.

"Originally it was great, great-grandma Mary's wedding ring."

"Yeesh that's old," Brenna shuddered. "Hey Jer," she greeted as he came in.

"How much do you think this stuff is worth? You know, like on eBay?" he asked.

"You're not gonna find out," Elena said snatching the watch back out of Jeremy's hand.

"You could probably get more selling it to the council, you know the sentimental value and all," Brea responded as Elena snatched the wedding ring that Jenna had handed her out of her hands glaring.

"Not funny."

"That stuff is mom and dads. You can't just give it away," Jeremy said annoyed.

"I'm not giving it away. It's called a loan, Jeremy." At that, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Brea said heading to the door, opening it and seeing Stefan. "Elena it's for you," she called. "Hey," she then said to Stefan before walking back to the kitchen. "Want to go to the grill Jer?" she asked.

"Yeah sure thing I guess," he mumbled.

"Give me a minute then we'll go?"

Brea pulled out her phone and called Matt.

"Hello," he answered.

"Heyyy Matty."

"Ok, what do you need?"

"Why do you think I need anything?"

"You called me Matty, Brea. You only do that when you need something."

"You free tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Brilliant, you're coming to the founder's party with me."

"Urgh, why me, take Chad?"

"I broke up with Chad, Matt. I can't."

"He'd go with you in a heartbeat.

"He's moved on, Matt. I've seen it."

"He hasn't Brea. How about Tyler?"

"Don't mention the T word Matthew, and yeah he has, I got to go Matt. Thanks and grab a suit. See you tomorrow."

She then hung up before he could protest.

* * *

Brea and Jeremy were sitting at the bar of the Grill drinking a cola, "did you take the pocket watch yet?"

"What do you mean?" he asked quickly.

"Jer, that's meant to be your pocket watch, I saw the way you looked at it. It's only fair you get it."

He smirked and nodded. "Yeah, I took it." As he said that Tyler and Vicki came near them and Jeremy started listening in on their conversation. "You do realise you had to ask him to ask you, right?" he said to Vicki as she came near. "You figure if you dress up like a respectable young lady, he'll finally treat you like one?'

"Screw you, Jeremy."

"You know you're making the wrong choice, yet you make it anyway. It's sad."

Vicki walked off with a scoff.

"Well, that was awkward. Want to go?" Brea asked Jeremy nodded and they paid and went to leave. Tyler noticed Brea and started to make his way over to her, Brea glared daggers at him and Jeremy noticed, so he put his hand on her back and the siblings raced out before Tyler could come near them.

* * *

The next day Elena, Brea and Bonnie were in the dining area getting ready for the founder's party when the doorbell rang.

"I've got it," Brea said as she got up to answer it at the same time Jeremy reached the bottom of the stairs to also answer the door. "Race you!" she said to Jeremy as they both lunged at the door to open it first. Jeremy pulled it open and their laughs and smiles faded when they saw Tyler standing on the other side. Jeremy immediately went to close it but Tyler stopped him.

"I'm here for my mom. I was supposed to pick up a box of stuff."

"Right here," Elena said bringing the antiques to the door. "Please be careful."

"Yeah, be careful with it, dick."

"Yeah, dick," Brea encouraged.

"Hey! Not now, ok, guys? Please?"

"I'm fine. He's just being a punk."

"Oh go to hell Tyler," Brea snapped.

"I got your punk," Jeremy added.

"Look Tyler, maybe you should go. Tell your mom that I'll see her tonight," Elena suggested before walking off.

"Yeah, see ya dick," Jeremy smirked

"Wait, Brea, can we talk?"

"No!," she snapped and turned around and walked away.

"Delicate flower vs naughty vixen?" Bonnie asked the girls opinion on nail polish.

"Tough call," Brea said.

"Can we mix them?" Elena asked.

"Look at you getting all pretty for your date," Bonnie cooed. "You seem happy-ish."

"I am… ish."

"There's always an ish with you," Brea sighed with an eye roll.

"Tonight's going to be a good night," Elena said ignoring her sister. "But don't let that stop you from telling me whatever it is you wanted to tell me as soon as you walked in the door."

"Yeah, subtlety isn't exactly your strong suit Bon," Brea agreed.

"What if I tell you in the morning? I don't want to ruin the night."

"Bonnie out with it," Elena ordered

"Spill the juice Bon," Brea agreed

"I'm feeling ganged up on. This has to go in the vault because Caroline will kill me if it gets back to Damon that she squealed. Apparently, Stefan has a very interesting backstory. Do you know what happened with his ex-girlfriend Katherine?"

"I know that they both dated her and that's why they have issues."

"What kind of girl goes out with two brothers, that's cold-hearted," Brea scoffed.

"Yeah, they both dated her, only she chose Damon and that drove Stefan mad, so he did horrible things to try and break them up. He manipulated Katherine. He filled her head with all these lies until finally it worked and she turned against Damon."

"That sounds like one person's side of the story, meaning Damon's."

"Yeah, it's very suss Bon. I think their issues are more deeply rooted than competing for a girl's affections," Brea agreed.

"I just wanted you to know."

"Anyway his past relationships are none of my business."

"Unless he's a calculating, manipulative liar. Then it is your business."

"Stefan is none of those things."

"Sorry Bon, I agree with Lena. He just seems… good."

"How do you know?" Bonnie asked as Elena sat dumbfounded.

Eventually, the girls went upstairs doing their hair and makeup when the phone went off.

"Your turn," Brea said as Elena went to answer it. When Brea heard the name 'Mrs Lockwood' spoken she knew it was about the missing pocket watch. "Uh oh," she said as Bonnie gave her a look and Elena stormed through the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked as Brea chased Elena.

"Elena, wait," she called as she saw her smack the headphones of Jeremy's head.

"Ahh! God, what now?" he asked exasperatedly.

"The pocket watch. Where is it?" she asked.

"What watch?" Jeremy asked.

"The one you stole from mom's box," she said as Jeremy looked at Brea accusingly.

"Hey, Mrs Lockwood, not me buddy."

"Look, Mrs Lockwood just called me, freaking out. It was on the list, Jeremy. And she can't find it, and she thinks she's the one who lost it."

"Maybe she did. Maybe Tyler took it."

"Don't even play that card, Jeremy you took it. If I go online, am I going to find it on eBay? Is that how you pay for your pot?" she asked as Brea winced sucking in a breath.

"Screw you," he snapped getting up and pulling it out of its hiding place. "I would never sell this ok?"

"Then why did you take it?" she asked.

"Because it's supposed to be mine. Dad said it goes to the firstborn son. His father gave it to him, and now what?" he slapped the watch into Elena's hand pushing her shoulder on his way past.

"And he was going to give it to you," she said in realisation.

"Yeah."

"Look, Jeremy, it's still yours, ok? Mom promised Mrs Lockwood, what do you want me to do?"

"Just take it and get out."

"Sorry Jer," Brea whispered as he gave her a small smile before she left.

* * *

Elena and Brea stood in the bathroom about ready to leave when Elena looked over and saw the pocket watch. Brea followed her gaze and saw it then said, "I'm not going to tell you what to do Lena."

"But he should have it," she finished and Brea nodded.

Elena picked up the watch and opened the door to Jeremy's room placing it next to him before leaving. "Good choice Lena." The doorbell then rang. "That's probably Matt. See you at the party" she said. She got to the front door and opened it to see Matt.

"You owe me Gilbert," he smiled.

"I'll never forget it, Donovan," she said as they walked to his car.

* * *

After a while at the party, the two friends ran into Jenna.

"Jenna, lovely to see you again," Matt sweet-talked.

"You look positively miserable," Brea pointed out to her aunt.

"Scumfell's here," she whined. "He asked me out to lunch."

"No," Brea exclaimed.

"I'm lost," Matt said.

"Total douchebag," Brea explained.

"This is not my scene Brea, I hate this," Jenna moaned.

"You're holding up well Jenna," Matt assured.

"Just avoid the scumbucket and all will be fine," Brea's phone buzzed and she checked it

E - Front couches ASAP.

"Hey I'll be back in a minute, Elena needs something," she said to Matt before leaving.

"I'm a doubt planter," she heard the end of Bonnie's sentence.

"What happened?" Brea asked.

"It's not your fault. I just… I feel terrible because I said that I wouldn't get in the middle of it and then that's exactly what I did. I got all snotty."

"Ohhh Katherine stuff," Brea said in realisation.

"Elena, Brea, honey there you two are. I noticed the watch still isn't in the collection."

"Oh, umm, I'm sorry Mrs Lockwood. I, umm, I couldn't find it. I guess it's still packed up in my parent's stuff somewhere," Elena covered.

"I see," Mrs Lockwood said. "Well please let me know if either of you finds it," she said walking off.

"You're a terrible liar Lena, I'm going to the bathroom."

"I'll come, Bonnie?" Elena asked and Bonnie shook her head and the girls left.

"Hey Care," Brea said as they entered the bathroom.

"Hey, so how are things with Stefan?" she asked Elena.

"Great. Just great."

"Bad liar remember," Brea whispered.

"Really?" Caroline asked in disbelief. "Well, my radar must be off, cause I was getting all sorts of other vibes."

"What is that?" Elena asked Caroline trying to lift her neck scarf.

"Don't," she snapped.

Elena then went again lifting it higher. "Oh my god Caroline, what happened?" Brea saw a massive bite mark on her neck and gasped.

"Nothing, ok?!"

"Caroline that is not nothing, what the hell!" Brea said.

"Did somebody hurt you?" Elena asked.

"No, ok, nothing. It just… my mom would kill me."

Elena then pulled down her cardigan to see another large bite mark. "Did Damon hurt you?"

"No! Of, course not!"

Elena went to look further when Caroline snapped and yelled "just leave me alone you two!" and stormed out.

"Right, that's it. I'm going to kill him," Brea hissed storming out as well.

Elena and Brea found Damon and stormed up to him. Brea slapped him with rage straight away and then Elena pushed him as he looked confused.

"There is something seriously wrong with you. You stay away from Caroline or I will go straight to her mother, the sheriff. You got it? Stay away from her," Elena snarled walking off in a huff.

"If I see you anywhere near her, I will kill you, you got it? I will end you," Brea added leaving to find Matt.

"Brea!" she heard someone call from behind her.

"Oh Chad, umm hi," she said looking away.

"You look amazing," he smiled.

"Thanks," the pair then went silent. "Have you seen Matt?" she asked.

"Yeah I saw him over with Tyler just before, want to go over there?" he asked.

"Tyler?" she asked and he nodded. "No way then," she laughed. "I'll try his cell," she called Matt but he didn't answer.

"Need a ride home since Matt's MIA?" Chad offered.

"Oh, thanks but…"

"It's fine Brea, I was just leaving, your house is on my way and I can't very well leave you stranded."

"OK then, thanks Chad," he then started leading her to the car. As the left they passed Jenna who was talking to Logan, Jenna raised an eyebrow at her and Chad and Brea raised an eyebrow at her and Logan. Jenna then whipped out her phone and Brenna heard hers make a noise and checked it.

J - Did we enter a universe where we both suddenly find Fell's attractive again?

Brea smiled reading this and continued walking. Eventually, they got in the car and she sent Matt a message letting him know she left.

"It's nice to spend time with you again Brea, I missed it."

"Yeah me too, I've missed talking to you," she said cautiously.

"I mean we haven't really spoken since that night."

"Right," she said looking down.

"I'm sorry Brea. I didn't ever say that to you. I didn't know if you wanted to talk to me. But I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Thanks," she said as she got teary. The rest of the trip was silent until they reached the Gilbert home and Chad pulled over. "Thanks for the ride Chad."

"Yeah anytime, see you around I guess," Brea could see he was thinking something over and then he quickly lent forward and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, see you around Chad" she whispered before getting out of the car and heading inside to go to bed.


	9. Chapter 9: You're Undead to Me

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update.**

 **Leila Davis: haha, they haven't let the originals know because we're only in season 1! The originals don't really come in to play until mid-season 2. So Stefan and Damon don't know about the originals.**

* * *

Brea had been taking some of the sleeping pills she had prescribed to her after the car accident the past few nights. They'd been given to her to suppress the constant nightmares following the crash. Eventually, she didn't have to use them anymore. But lately, her dreams had been scaring her. Dreaming of a different time period with familiar faces and strangely familiar voices. She'd taken the pills to help her get a night of proper dreamless sleep. Brea was deep in sleep when she felt someone roughly shaking her.

"Brenna!" Elena hissed.

"What?" she grumbled rolling over.

"God, you sleep heavy," Elena groaned. "Vicki is in the bathroom."

"What? No, she's not."

"Yeah, she is, in Jer's shirt."

"No way exciting," she slurred needing longer to wake up as Elena stormed off irritated by her sister's lack of concern.

Brea came downstairs as Jenna told Elena she wouldn't be home for dinner.

"Why won't you be home for dinner?" she asked.

"I can't believe you're going to do it, Jenna. You used to be my cool aunt. Now you're my pushover aunt. Not cool Aunt Jenna, not cool."

"No, I like being the cool aunt!" Jenna whined.

"Then ditch Logan," Brea ordered.

"So you're actually going to do it? You're going to go out with Logan," Elena teased.

"I'm going to show up and torture him, yes."

"There's my cool aunt again!" Brea cheered holding out her fist for Jenna to bump.

"And have you heard from Stefan?" Jenna asked Elena, changing subjects.

"Not since he left that very vague message three days ago."

"Hey, uh, Elena, uh," Brea started mockingly.

"I have something I have to do. I'll, uh, explain in a few days," Elena continued and Jenna laughed.

"Haven't you called him?" she asked.

"Nope. Not going to, either."

"And why should she, he's the one who disappeared," Brea sighed.

"And you're ok with everything?" Jenna asked.

"No, I'm not ok with any of it. But I'm not gonna cry about it, either. You know, I was going to write in my diary this morning, and then I thought, what am I going to write? Honestly, I'm not going to be one of those pathetic girls whose world stops spinning because of some guy."

"Ok, then," Jenna said shocked at her outburst.

"I'll be fine," Elena confirmed.

"What about you, kid? You talk to Chad since he dropped you home?"

"Nope, gotta get to school, see ya, Jenna," Brea said running off.

* * *

Elena, Brea and Bonnie stood by the lockers chatting when they saw Caroline headed their way.

"Unbelievable. It's like nothing happened," Elena scoffed.

"Every time I've brought it up she just switches topics, she won't even talk to me about it," Brea said confused by her friend's weird behaviour after Elena found her lying in the grass, confused and crying the other night.

"She's in denial," Bonnie explained.

"Hey," Stefan said from behind the girls.

"Hey, uh, you know, we gotta go, uh, be somewhere right now," Bonnie said pulling her and Brea away from the pair so they could have alone time.

"Yeah, anywhere else," Brenna called back to the couple. "Smooth save there, Bon," she giggled as the girls walked away.

* * *

"Miss, miss, miss, miss," Brea chanted at Matt as they played pool at the Grill after school. He then missed the shot. "Haha, you suck Matt," Brea teased.

"Just have your shot Gilbert. Even with your distracting, I'll still wipe the floor with you." Brea lined up her shot. "So when are you going to talk to Tyler?" he asked as she took her shot causing her to miss.

"Talk about distracting."

"Wasn't trying to."

"Well Matt, never. Never planning on it."

"Hey guys umm, have you seen Stefan?" Elena asked coming up to ask them and Brea's eyes went wide at the fact she just asked her ex where her new boyfriend was.

"Nope," Matt replied quickly and Elena started to walk away. "But if you want to kill some time, you can rack. Help out your sister. Come on, we haven't played in forever. I'll let you break," Matt enticed.

"Fine, although sticking me on Brea's team isn't selling it," Elena giggled.

"Oh, Matt guess what Elena saw this morning! Traumatising from what I hear."

"Oh yeah! Jeremy and Vicki," Elena explained. "I got up this morning and there's Vicki all nonchalant in the bathroom like it's no big deal that they're hooking up."

"Yeah, I'm not gonna lie. Your brother and my sister, that's weird."

"Beyond weird," Brea agreed. Elena pulled out her phone to check the time.

"How late is he?" Matt asked.

"Hitting the hour mark," she said annoyed.

"He's being a dick Lena. After disappearing for like 4 days he doesn't even show up to explain. Douchebag. Maybe he and Tyler have been hanging out."

"Nothing's wrong though," Elena said so Matt didn't get any ideas. "Which means I'm not talking boy problems with you," she said as she noticed him leaning forward attentively.

"That's smart," Brea agreed.

"Good," Matt said sarcastically. "I mean it's not like we were ever best friends or anything."

"Ok," Elena said reluctantly. "Here it goes… what do you think of Stefan? Is he a good guy?" she asked.

"Why? What's he done?" Matt asked concerned.

"Not any one thing. He's just so secretive all the time. I think there's something that he doesn't want me to know, which makes me want to know all the more."

"Yep, we're busybodies, us Gilbert's love sticking our noses where they don't belong," Brenna chirped uncomfortably.

"Like what? Like that he's a serial killer and he keeps a clown suit in his trunk?" Matt laughed.

"Do not joke about clowns Matthew," Brea said sternly as he was well aware of her fear of clowns.

Elena laughed as well, "no, of course not. But what do we know about him, really?"

"He's great at football. A little bit of a loner. And as much as I hate saying it, he might be a nice guy."

"So you think I'm just being paranoid?" Elena asked and Brea stayed quiet and looked away.

"I think you should talk to him," Matt suggested.

"Talk to who?" Stefan asked, from behind Matt and Brea as they turned to look at him. "I'm so sorry that I'm late."

"What happened?" Elena asked.

"I got held up."

"Not a good answer," Brea whispered to Matt.

"Is everything ok?" Elena asked.

"There was this thing with my uncle," he vaguely answered.

"And you couldn't call and tell me that you were going to be an hour late?" Elena scoffed.

"And she makes a good point," Brea again whispered to Matt, making Elena subtly step on her foot to shut her up.

"Ok. You two have fun," Matt said quickly pulling himself and Brea out of the way as it got more awkward.

"But Matt, it was getting entertaining!" she whined.

"Let's just get a soda Brea and talk about Ty…"

"Oh, she stormed out, she stormed out! This is your chance Matt, swoop! Swoop!" she interrupted as she watched Elena leave.

"Brea stop! Let's just sit down and have a nice conversation with our good friend Tyler here," he laughed pulling her into the booth that both Tyler and Chad were sitting out.

"Oh, you evil evil evil Matthew! You tricked me. Well good day, Matthew, you don't deserve a Matt or Matty," she said before realising he had blocked her in as he sat in the way of her escape. "And you've made it difficult," she groaned before sighing as she climbed over the back of the seat and into the next booth that luckily no one was sitting in. "Ha I win, now have a good evening Matthew, Chad nice to see you and uh bye to you too Satan," she said farewelling each of the boys from behind Matt's head before she got up and left the grill.

* * *

"Stefan's cooking dinner for Elena to make up for something so don't go downstairs tonight ok, Brea?" Jeremy said sticking his head in Brea's door.

"Yeah sure, Vicki in there?"

"Yeah," he said with a smile.

"I want a movie watching buddy, Jer!"

"Well you're by yourself tonight Brea, catch you in the morning," he said before leaving the room. Brea didn't want to go to bed as it was only 8 pm, so she got her laptop out and opened Netflix and put on an episode of Gilmore Girls. Halfway through the episode Jeremy stormed into the room and sat down on her bed looking sad.

"Are you ok Jer?" she asked sitting up.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"Tell you what?" Brea asked concerned.

"You're taking those strong sleeping pills again. The ones that helped you sleep through the nightmares after the accident."

Brea's eyes went wide at being caught. "How'd you know?"

"Vicki found yours and Elena's pills. The lid wasn't on properly on yours and they've gone down from how they used to be."

"Are you and Vicki taking our pills Jeremy?" she said angrily.

"I didn't take any alright. Not now. Vicki had some of Elena's but I took yours away from her. Tell me what's going on Brea please."

"I'm having nightmares again."

"Of the accident?"

"No. Something else. I can't explain it. But, I don't know, it'll sound stupid... it's like a suppressed memory. But from a long long time ago, and it just feels so real and it scares me. It's woken me up every night for weeks. Sometimes it's the same one. Sometimes it's voices. And when I wake up Jer, my heart, it, it aches. Like something is missing. I can't explain it, Jer. These stop the dreams. I'm scared of them Jeremy," Brea said getting teary.

Jeremy sat in thought for a while and grabbed Brea's hand. "Please try not to take them. I remember how you act when you're on these. I know they help, but you're not the same. You turn into a shell of yourself, they suck out all your personality. Please don't Brenna. You don't need them ok."

"Well now you know how we all feel Jer, don't lecture me on taking these when you're taking every known drug under the sun," she said snatching the pill bottle out of his hands angrily. "I need these ok. I feel like I'm losing my mind with those dreams. You have no right to lecture me on drugs ok, so you can go now," Brea said fed up as Jeremy's shoulders sagged and he left the room.

Brea opened the bottle to take one as she was ready for an early night but then thought about what Jeremy said and closed the bottle, not wanting to end up like her drug-dependent brother.

Brea went to bed, and had a drugless, dreamless sleep for what felt like the first time weeks.

* * *

"Ready for the carwash?" Brea asked bouncing into Elena's room.

"You're happy this morning," Elena said smiling at her sister.

"I feel good this morning I slept great, for what feels like the first time in forever and I am just ready for the day," she answered as Elena giggled.

Elena's eyes then widened as she looked at her sister. "Same bikini, bags not changing!" Elena yelled as Brea looked and realised they had the same purple and black bikini on.

"We have to go shopping together so this doesn't happen. I've said it before and I'll say it again," she grumbled as she made her way back to her room to change.

* * *

"No friend discounts. No freebies. No pay ya laters. We are not running a charity here," Caroline explained to Brea and Elena who had just arrived at the carwash.

"No, we are not," Elena sarcastically agreed.

"Hi," Stefan said from behind the girls.

"Hey!" Elena said excitedly.

"The event is called sexy suds, you know," Caroline piped up as Brea tried to sneak away. Caroline finished scolding the couple and stalked off after Brea. Caroline got close enough to her unsuspecting friend and grabbed her hair.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, CARE!"

"Top off. Now."

"Ok, ok. I'll take it off. I submit, let me go," Brea hurried as Caroline victoriously let go of her hair. "You are a mean, mean girl sometimes Caroline Forbes. I'm going to find Matt, he owes me an apology, and I want to get away from you," she said running away.

As she got close to Matt a bucket of water blew up in Tiki's face soaking her and Matt ran to help her.

"Wet and wild, Tik," he joked laughing.

"Karma dictates that water should've hit you for your disgraceful behaviour last night," Brea smirked.

"Oh, hey you, talked to Tyler yet?" he taunted.

"No, but in the more important news, Caroline Forbes, my darling best friend, just brutally attacked me!" she exclaimed putting her top back on.

"What do you mean attacked you?" Matt laughed.

"She grabbed my hair! She grabbed and pulled while she ordered me to take off my top because it's 'sexy suds'," Bonnie and Matt both laughed. "It's not funny it hurts! You shouldn't be laughing guys. Especially, you Matthew. You're in the bad books."

"Why's he in the bad books? I don't think he's been in the bad books for the entire 17 years you two have been friends," Bonnie asked.

"He tried to get me to talk to the brother bashing Tyler Lockwood, A.K.A, my old friend and a new nemesis."

"Ah come on Brea, not so old, you'll come around and he'll apologise and everything in the Tyler-Brenna world will make sense again. But to show you I'm sorry for blindsiding you last night, I'll let you know Caroline's making a beeline for you," Matt whispered with a smirk and Brea saw her marching towards her and ran away.

"Jenna!" Brea yelled as she saw her and Logan talking.

"Hey, kiddo!" Logan greeted her.

"Oh, hey Logan."

"Brenna, I haven't seen you since you were this big," Logan said putting his hand at waist level to demonstrate how short she used to be making her glare.

"Charming," she said sarcastically making Jenna elbow her. "Ow."

"Watch it," she hissed in Brea's ear.

"Well ladies, I'll be back in a minute. Got to check over the segment I just recorded."

"Got to check over the segment I just recorded," Brenna said in a high pitch mock voice.

"Hey! Come on Brea, he's trying. I'm giving him a go. Come on, you should give him a go too. He's very very cute." Brea glared at her aunt.

"Your car was done an hour ago," Elena said from behind the pair.

"You're saying that out loud why?" Jenna asked.

"Hi. Elena, right? I think I met you once when you were nine," Logan said coming out from behind the van.

"You did, at the exact same time you met me. Cut the sweet talk Fell," Brea whispered from behind Logan. "OW!" she exclaimed as Jenna pinched her arm.

"Nine, your emotional maturity level when we were together," Jenna quipped to Logan trying to move past her niece'ss attitude.

"Ouch, here I thought we were making process." Brea went to open her mouth to retort but Jenna glared causing her to stay quiet.

"Is he enough in your good graces that I can ask him for a favour?" Elena asked causing Brea to raise an eyebrow in confusion at what her sister was after.

"If I do her a favour, will I get back in your good graces?" he asked Jenna.

"Uh, a very reluctant maybe to both."

"Done. Wait. One condition. Dinner, tonight, your house."

"How about done and you'll never ever come to our house, huh, Logan?" Brea suggested, Jenna pinched her again.

"Fine. But you're eating leftovers," Jenna said instead.

"Oh burn leftovers! But give him the pie Jenna! That was awful," Jenna's face dropped as Brea admitted her pie sucked. "Oh I mean it was great. You'll love it, Logan."

"You don't like my cooking?"

"It's not that I don't like it, it's just that I don't love it. I mean you're a better cook than me so you've got that going for you," Brea replied as Jenna smiled victoriously.

"Oh, come on, you're not a bad cook Brea," Elena encouraged.

"Oh come on Lena, I buy things from the Grill and stick it in bowls."

"Oh yeah, you're terrible at cooking, Brea, didn't you blow up the toaster, the microwave and the oven all in one week when you decided to go on your cooking frenzy?" Jenna asked laughed.

"Jenna! You swore you'd never let Elena find that out!" Brea gasped.

"What do you need?" Logan finally asked Elena ending the girls' bickering.

"Do you have access to old news stories, say, the fifties?"

"Yeah, at the station. Between the archives and the internet, we pretty much have everything."

"I have this report way past due, it'd be a lifesaver," Elena explained as Brea raised an eyebrow in confusion, knowing no report was due.

"Heading there now. Let's go," Logan suggested walking off to the van.

"If anyone asks, you don't know where I went. I don't want Caroline to know that I left," she said to Jenna and Brea whilst grabbing her bag.

Brea leant down and whispered, "so umm what report is this? We don't have a report, what are you up to?" Elena stood up and gave her twin a look that said, 'I'll explain later' before walking off. "Aunt Jenna I'd just like to say that my report is not past due because I got it in when it was due. You know what that means?"

"That you're goody two shoes?"

"You have to say I am the better twin!"

"Fine, you're the better twin…"

"Yes!"

"When it comes to being arrogant," Jenna finished.

"Hey!" Brea yelled as Jenna walked off. Brenna looked around and didn't see Caroline anywhere. "Hmm, hey Jenna!" she said chasing after her aunt. "Want to give me a lift home? Care's gone so we can stage a jailbreak."

Jenna looked around, also a little scared of Caroline. "Ok, let's go, hurry, run! I don't want to get caught," she said ushering her niece towards the car.

* * *

Jenna and Brea were at home in the kitchen. "Ok, Logan went to find a bathroom, so now ground rules. You stay upstairs Brea alright? I enjoy your hatred of him, it's entertaining but we've filled that quota for today, got it? You lurking around the corner while we have dinner is freaking him out"

"Fine," Brea sighed heading upstairs "I'll just hang out with my real friend, Jeremy! Oh hey, Elena," she said as Elena ran past her down the stairs. "I didn't mean it, you're my friend too!" she yelled but Elena was already out the front door. Brea knocked on Jeremy's door loudly. "JER! Open up, buddy."

Jeremy yanked the door open, "geez, what are you on?"

Brea walked in, "I've been banished from downstairs, apparently I'm scaring Logan. Want to watch a movie?"

Jeremy smiled, "fine, I've had a crappy day anyway, a movie wouldn't be half bad."


	10. Chapter 10: Lost Girls

"Hey umm Brea," Elena said sticking her head into Jeremy's room while they were halfway through Mission Impossible. Jeremy paused the movie and the siblings looked over at Elena. "Can I please talk to you? It's kind of important."

"Can it wait until after the movie Lena, we're halfway?"

"No, no. Please, Brea, please?"

"Oh umm yeah sure ok," she said sensing her twin's distress. "Uhh finish it tomorrow Jer?"

"Sure," he grumbled putting on headphones as Brea followed Elena to her room.

"So are we going to talk or are you going to keep pacing?" Brea asked Elena who had been walking up and down her room for the past 5 minutes.

"I can't tell anyone, but I have to tell you, it's you."

"Um ok, so are you going to tell me this secret or are we just going to mutter?"

"Stefan's a vampire."

"Excuse me!?"

"Damon too." Brea jumped up and grabbed Elena's face looking into her eyes. "What are you doing Brea?" she asked trying to slap her sister's hands away.

"Did you hit your head, Lena?"

"No! Brea! I'm serious."

"Look I'll drive you to the hospital, come on," Brea said making her way to the bedroom door and Elena lunged at her arm.

"Please, Brea! Please! Look I made a copy of a video, the one that I found at Logan's work. It's from 1953. It's an old news video, of an animal attack on the boarding house. Joseph Salvatore! And Stefan's in the video. Tiki's grandfather recognised him the other day at the Grill and said he remembered Joseph's nephew called Stefan. It's him in the video Brea!" Elena then showed Brea the video.

"Well he's a relative it's possible they just look really similar."

"No Brea please listen to me."

"An old video of a look-alike Stefan doesn't prove vampires exist sweetie."

"Don't patronise me Brenna I'm serious."

"Wow you called me Brenna," she said shocked. "Oh my god, you really believe this don't you." Elena nodded.

"I know it. Think about it. He and Damon, they're new to town the animal attacks started just as they got to town. His and Damon's names were on the original Mystic Falls Founders Party registry, he never gets old. Jeremy sliced Stefan's hand open when Tyler and he were fighting, I saw the blood, you did too, but the cut wasn't there, he never gets hurt. Sometimes his eyes go dark and the veins under his eyes, they pop out, he changes in ways that can't be explained. 5 bodies drained of blood Brenna, drained. Caroline, who was dating Damon, was bitten all over her neck, you saw it, Brea! I went to his house Brea, he told me that I'm right. Then he came here. He came here and tried to talk to me. He moved so fast Brea."

"Elena, you sound absolutely insane. But for some reason, I-I think I believe you." Elena breathed a sigh of relief. "We have to talk to him Lena and find out what it all means."

"Ok, tomorrow. We'll meet him, together."

That night Elena and Brea slept in the same bed, afraid of what would go bump in the night.

* * *

"You said you would explain everything, that's why I asked you to meet us here."

"When you google 'vampire' a lot of stuff comes up," Brea added.

"You get a world of fiction. What's the reality?" Elena elaborated.

"I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

"I know you eat garlic," Elena said.

"And you go in the sun without sparkling." As soon as Brea said this a waitress came outside with Stefan and Elena's coffee and Brea's hot chocolate.

"We have rings that protect us, otherwise we burn, not sparkle," Stefan explained to Brea.

"Or amulets?" Brea asked and Stefan titled his head and then nodded hesitantly.

"Crucifixes?" Elena asked

"Decorative."

"Holy water?" she asked again.

"Drinkable."

"Mirrors?"

"Myth."

"You said you don't kill to survive."

"Animal blood keeps me alive, but not as strong as Damon. He can be very powerful."

"And yet you let him get involved with Caroline?" Brea accused angrily.

"Forcing Damon not to do something is much more dangerous, believe me," Stefan tried to reason.

"He was hurting her!" Elena accused.

"He was feeding on her. He was able to take away her memories of being bitten using a form of mind compulsion. She never knew what was happening to her. If he wanted to kill her, he would have."

"Is that supposed to make it ok?"

"No. No, none of this is ok, Elena. I know that."

"Are there any others, aside from you and Damon?"

"Not in Mystic Falls, not anymore."

"Not anymore?"

"There was a time when this town was…"

"Infested," Brea finished.

Stefan gave her a funny look again, "very much aware of vampires, and it didn't end well for anybody. That's why it's important that you two don't tell anyone."

"I can't promise that," Elena said as Brea slowly nodded to Stefan as she knew vampires being an open secret would have disastrous consequences.

"Elena… give me today. I will answer any questions that you two have, and when it's over, you can decide for yourself what you want to do with what you know. It'll be your choice."

* * *

Elena was driving the car whilst Stefan was directing. Brea was in the back seat and an eery feeling was growing in her stomach.

"Stop here," Stefan said and everyone got out.

"What are we doing?" Elena asked.

"I want to show you something."

"In the middle of nowhere?" Elena asked as Brea started walking forward entranced.

"This didn't use to be nowhere. It used to be my home."

Brea had reached the two pillars at the front of the property and reached her hand out to touch them. "I've been here before," she whispered.

Elena heard and responded, "Brea, we've never been here."

"Oh, maybe I came here with Tyler and Matt," Brea replied uncertainly.

"Maybe," Elena suggested before turning to Stefan "it looks so…" she said struggling to find an appropriate word.

"Old?" Stefan bluntly finished. "That's because they are."

"Wait. How long have you…" Elena said again, unable to find an appropriate way to finish her question.

"I've been 17 years old since 1864."

"Oh, my god," Elena said in shock as she realised she had been dating a guy older than her grandfather.

"You said you wanted to know. I'm not gonna hold anything back. A half-century before the boarding house was even built, this was my family's home." Brea walked further into the property area ahead of Stefan and Elena. "Damon and I… we were both born here. The Salvatore brothers, best of friends." Stefan then went on to describe his relationship with Damon to Elena.

"You knew Katherine in 1864?" Elena asked eventually.

"Her and her sister," Stefan said watching Brea

"Her sister?" Brea asked snapping out of her trance.

"Yeah, well I don't know if they really were sisters. She was human and Katherine was a vampire. But Katherine wasn't feeding on her or using her in any way. They just both genuinely loved each other as siblings." Brea's breath quickened and she went back to walking around the destroyed property.

Brea heard Elena and Stefan talking about how Katherine went with Stefan to the Founders Day instead of Damon. "Damon, who did Damon go to the ball with?" she asked turning around.

"He went with um, Katherine's sister to the ball." Brea nodded and walked off in a daze.

 **Mystic Falls, 1864**

 _"_ _Oh do stop staring Mr Salvatore," Brenna said to Damon as they danced._

 _"_ _Why would she choose Stefan, though Miss Pierce? Am I not enough?"_

 _Brenna sighed, unsure of how to answer the question, knowing her sister was toying with them. "My sister can be a cruel being Mr Salvatore. I do not believe she has dismissed you. I believe, Damon, that she wants you to fight for her, to show her how you are perhaps a better choice for her than Stefan."_

 _Damon smiled at his friend. "Perhaps you are right Miss Pierce, maybe I need to show her my affections outweigh my brothers."_

 _"_ _Well to start Mr Salvatore, pay her no mind for the rest of the founder's ball. You are, after all, escorting me. I would hate to be talking about my lovely sister all night."_

 _"_ _As you wish Miss Pierce," he said spinning her._

"Brea?" Elena asked shaking her sister.

"Huh?"

"You were completely out of it, we're leaving. We got Damon's ring."

"What we can't give it back to him! He'll just hurt more and more people," Brea protested.

"We have to Brea, he'll hurt us in retaliation if we don't." Brea took a deep breath and nodded before making her way to the car. "The mind control, you said Katherine used. Did you ever do that to me?" Brea stopped and looked fascinated at what the answer would be.

"No. That necklace, it contains a herb called vervain. It protects you from being compelled. And Brea I slipped some into your perfume bottle when I was over there. But I would like to give you something like Elena's, I thought it might make you uncomfortable for me to give you jewellery when I just started dating your sister," Brea nodded in agreement. "I wanted to protect you both from Damon's influence. But I also wanted to… protect you from me. Elena, you should never take that necklace off… because no matter what happens after today, no matter how you feel about me… you'll know that you were free to make your own choice." Stefan then walked around to the driver's side of the car and Brea gave her sister a small smile before getting in the backseat.

* * *

Brea, Elena and Stefan arrived at the Gilbert house and walked through the door. Brea heard Matt's voice and yelled "Matty!" running into the living room before reading the situation, seeing Jeremy on the floor and Vicki standing over him and asked, "um, what the hell is going on here?"

Elena then got into the room and asked, "what's going on?"

"She's really messed up guys," Matt filled them in.

"Elena, back up," Stefan said pulling Elena away from Vicki's side to get a better look at her. Stefan grabbed her face and whispered calming words to her. "Guys, take her up to bed, she's gonna be ok," he told Jeremy and Matt.

"You know what's wrong with her?" Elena asked.

"Is she ok?" Brea followed up.

"Yeah," Stefan confirmed.

"What is it?" Elena pushed.

"She's transitioning."

"Transitioning into what?" Elena prodded still confused.

"Oh no, it's withdrawals, isn't it? I don't want her in my house if she's going to start throwing up, I just can't do that, it's just too gross," Brea panicked.

"No, it's not that, she's transitioning into a vampire."

"What?" Brea squeaked.

"Damon must have gotten to her. She's new. She hasn't completed her transformation yet."

"H-how does she do that?" Elena stuttered.

"She has to feed on human blood," Brea answered quietly.

"And what if she doesn't?"

"She'll die. She may only have a few hours," Stefan answered

"Jeremy and Matt!" Brea realised.

"She's up there with him right now," Elena said concerned

"It's ok. She doesn't know what's happening to her yet."

"So when is she going to know?" Elena asked pacing the kitchen.

"Right now, she doesn't remember anything. A part of her is still human, but slowly, the deeper she gets into the transition, the memories will start to come back, and then she'll know she has to make the choice."

"The same choice you made?"

"Urgh, not the time Lena. Can we please think about the three people upstairs right now please," Brea said desperately as she left the room and went upstairs to find Matt. "Hey, how is she?"

"I don't know Brea, I've never seen her like this. I don't know what she took. She's in there with Jeremy and I don't know what to do Brea. She's so agitated I don't know if I should just take her home, or let her stay here or even take her to the hospital."

"I wouldn't go to the hospital," Brea said. "Lot of blood there."

"I've never known you to be afraid of blood," Matt smirked. "Your dad was a doctor and if memory serves me right you'd fall out of the tree about twice a day when you'd climb with Ty and I. You're not afraid of a little blood."

"It's not me Matt. I'm thinking of Vicki. She might not like blood," Brea suggested with a smile. Brea and Matt then started walking down the stairs and when they reached the bottom, they heard someone storming down the stairs and turned to see Vicki running down the stairs, and she proceeded to push past the pair and run out the front door.

"Vick!" Matt called as she sprinted out the front door. "I'm gonna go look for her call me if you hear anything!" he said running to his truck.

"I can track her," Stefan informed the girls.

"Go," Elena encouraged.

"I'm going with Matt, I'll call you if we find her," Brea said running to Matts truck. "Matty! Wait up, I'm coming with you."

"Ok, get in. God what the hell Vick!" he said to himself. The pair then drove around the town for hours calling Vicki's name but to no avail.

* * *

Brea opened the door to her house and stepped in. Elena and Jeremy ran to the doorway with Jeremy yelling Vicki. When they saw it was just Brea their shoulders fell and they both said "oh" disappointedly.

"Wow, guys. That was a lovely greeting," Brea scoffed.

"Maybe we should check in with Matt," Jeremy suggested.

"Hey, dude! I just came from Matt. Am I invisible?" Jeremy just looked at Brea for an answer.

"Well we couldn't find her, he dropped me home because it was late but he's going to keep looking."

"Well, what are we supposed to do then?"

"We wait. We're supposed to wait," Elena answered.

"Yeah Jer, she might come back here and I'm guessing she's going to want to see you. Not Elena or me. So we should just stay put for now."

"I don't know what's wrong with her," he said upset and Brea squeezed her arm in comfort.

"She'll be fine, it'll all be fine," Elena lied.

"How about we finish our movie to take our mind off it Jer?" Brea suggested and he nodded slowly as the doorbell rung. All three of them then rushed to the door. Elena opened it a fraction before trying to slam it shut. "Lena?" Brea asked concerned only to see the door being pushed open and Damon on the other side of it. Brea gasped and stuck a hand out in front of her brother.

"Jeremy, go upstairs," Elena ordered. Jeremy just glared.

"Go Jer, get the movie started, I'll be up in a minute." He then slowly went upstairs.

"You two are afraid of me," Damon noticed. "I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess. Stefan finally fessed up."

"Stay away from us," Elena forced out through her fear.

"Hey, hey, hey, there's no need to be rude. I'm just looking for Stefan. May I come in? Oh, wait of course I can. I've been invited," he taunted walking into the house as the twins stepped back two steps for every step he took forward, he then shut the door behind him.

"Oh, would you just bugger off Damon! Now is not the time," Damon's eyes softened when Brea growled this at him before hardening again.

"We can cut to the chase if you want. I'm not gonna kill you right now. That wouldn't serve my greater agenda."

"Did killing Vicki serve the greater agenda?" Brea hissed.

"Oh brave one, are we," he smirked. "So…" he continued, "Where's Stefan?"

"He's out looking for Vicki," Elena said with malice.

"Don't look at me with those judgy little eyes. Girl's gonna thank me for what I did to her."

"Did you thank Katherine?"

"Mmm. Got the whole life story, huh?"

"We got enough," Brea answered.

"Oh, I doubt that. Tell my brother I'm looking for him," Damon said leaving the house. Just as the door was about to close he pushed it back open. "Oh, a tip for later. Be careful who you invite in the house."

"Get out," Brea growled. Damon smiled and finally left. Brea and Elena were left stunned for a minute before Brea finally went upstairs to Jeremy's room without speaking to Elena as they were both too shaken up.

"Ready for the movie?"

"Yeah I guess," he said disheartened.

"Press play baby brother."

The siblings then continued to watch the end of their Mission Impossible movie as Elena texted her to say that she was going to wait outside for Stefan to show up with any news. After a while, Brea heard the front door close. "I'll be back in a minute Jer," he just nodded, not really caring. Brea ran to the top of the staircase to see Elena sliding down the door in tears. "Lena? Are you ok? Did he find Vicki?" Elena couldn't talk she was crying so much. Brea just ran down the stairs and sat next to her sister pulling her head into her shoulder and holding her as she cried. She was able to work out that Elena must've broken things off with Stefan. After a while, Jeremy got to the top of the staircase and seeing one sister crying mouthed "Vicki?" to Brea and Brea shook her head. Letting her brother know her sister's despair was over a different matter and he nodded and went back to his room.


	11. Chapter 11: Haunted

"Up! Up now mopey," Brea said flinging Elena's bedroom door open.

"Urgh go away," she groaned

"Not a chance, oh how the tables have turned. It's usually you nagging me to get up," Brea laughed, "anyway, you've got to get to school Lena."

"You smell Brea," Elena said sniffing the air.

"Well aren't you a sweetheart," Brea scoffed. "After our talk with Stefan yesterday I think I put half a bottle of my perfume on today. I really need a piece of jewellery like yours for some peace of mind. Hey, do you think Stefan will be at school today?"

"Probably not. I think he'll be with Vicki. Why?"

"Well, he did promise me something more effective than vervain-laced perfume." Elena then pulled herself out of bed and Brea left the room. She then went to Jeremy's room. "BOO!" she yelled throwing open the door causing Jer to look at her weirdly.

"Never been scary Brea."

"You going to join the search party?" Brea asked.

"Huh, at least one of you understand. Elena thinks I should go to school," he scoffed.

"She does? I mean I think schools good and all but your mind wouldn't be there so it's a bit of a waste of time right now." Brea then stepped out of the room. "Give me a call if you find out anything," she called back.

* * *

Elena and Brea pulled up to the Salvatore Boarding House before they were going to head to school.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Lena? I'm sure they've got a handle on Vicki."

"I just need to see, ok. For Jeremy and Matts sake. I need to know if she's safe." The girls to the door and Elena rung the bell only to have Damon answer it. Brea groaned as soon as she saw the door open. "Is Stefan here?" Elena asked.

"Yep."

"Where is he?"

"And good morning to you, little miss 'I'm on a mission'."

"How can you be so arrogant and glib after everything that you've done?"

"And how can you be so brave and stupid to call a vampire arrogant and glib?"

"If you wanted us dead, we'd be dead."

"Yes, you would."

"But we're not."

"Yet," this last remark from Damon silenced Elena momentarily.

"Alrighty then," Brea said eyes wide from the strange banter between the other two. She took a step forward and around Damon entering the house.

Elena eventually came and stood next to Brea in the hallway. "Stefan? Stefan?" she called looking around.

"Yes," Stefan answered from the stairs.

"Where's Vicki?" Brea asked.

"She's upstairs."

"What happens now?" Elena asked. "Because our brother is out there searching for her with the rest of the town. What do we tell him?"

"I'm working with her, but it's going to take time. She's a very volatile and impulsive personality. She's a drug user. I mean, all that's gonna play a part in how she responds to this"

"That's got to be one of the best non-answers I've ever heard, Stefan," Brea said.

"So she's a vampire with issues?" Elena confirmed. "What are we supposed to do? We are lying to everyone we care about. What's gonna happen to her?"

"I'm gonna keep her here with me until I know that she's safe."

"How long is that?" Vicki asked from the top of the stairs.

"We can talk about that later."

"Hey Vicki," Brea said.

"How are you?" Elena continued.

"How am I? You're kidding, right?" she asked rudely.

"Let's just go sit down at the table," Stefan suggested. "Coffee is our friend," Stefan explained. "It's the caffeine. It circulates through our veins, and it warms our body so we're not so cold to the touch."

"Coffee's gross," Brea muttered.

"Well, what if I wanna drink human blood?"

"You're gonna have to learn to live with that urge and fight it on a daily basis one day at a time."

"Oh, god, don't start with that whole 12 steps thing. The school counsellor has been down that road and it doesn't work for me."

"You have to try Vicki. You were only human yesterday, how can you already be thinking about hurting people?" Brea growled, but when she noticed everyone staring at her in shock she quietly muttered "sorry."

"It can work. It's your choice, Vicki," Stefan encouraged

"So you've never tasted human blood?" Vicki asked smugly. Brea sensed Elena stiffen up beside her.

"Not in a long time."

"How long?" Vicki prodded.

"Years and years. I'm not proud of my past behaviour"

Vicki sighed, "does this sketchy feeling ever go away? It's like I have a massive hangover. This daylight thing is a bitch. I need more blood. Where's your bathroom? I have to pee. Why do I have to pee? I thought I was dead." After this rant, Vicki walked off.

"I'm gonna uh- I'm gonna get her some more," Stefan said referencing blood, "all right. I'll be quick."

"Is this absolutely insane or what?" Brea asked after Stefan left. "Two days ago we were completely oblivious to all of this. It's just… insane," all Elena could do was nod in agreement.

Vicki walked back in, "false alarm. My body's feeling really funky. It's a good funk, but it's weird."

"Who are you calling?" Elena asked as she saw Vicki dialling on her phone.

"Jeremy."

"Wow, no Vicki, no," Brea said quickly.

"Vicki, you can't see Jeremy anymore," Elena said as well.

"Oh, come on. Don't you two start. I'm gonna see whoever I wanna see."

"No you're not and you're certainly not seeing Jeremy Vicki, that's final," Brea snapped.

"Even though you could hurt him?" Elena tried to reason.

"I would never hurt Jeremy."

"I know you think that, but we can't take that risk," Elena said walking forward to Vicki. "You're gonna have to let Jeremy go now."

"Oh, really? And how long have you been preparing a 'you're not good enough' speech? I'm presuming it predates the whole vampire thing."

"No, Vicki, it didn't," Brea said from behind Elena trying to calm her down.

"All we're saying is Jeremy is not getting involved in any of this, I mean it, Vicki," Elena ordered.

"Or what?" Elena tilted her head at this and Vicki lunged at her, grabbing her through and slamming her against the wall.

"What the hell Vicki! Get off her," Brea said trying to shove Vicki off her chocking sister, only to have Vicki grab her by the neck and slam her next to Elena on the wall, lifting them up so that their feet barely touched the ground.

"Let's get one thing straight, you perky little bitches. You had my brother whipped for 15 years, 15 years, and then you dumped him. When I look at you that is all I see, just so you know" Vicki spat in Elena's face as Brea tried to slap Vicki's hands. "And you, you think you're so special huh," Vicki snarled at Brenna. "Tyler was always so interested in you and whatever the hell you were doing every moment of the day, whenever you would walk over to us he'd throw me in the gutter like trash just to talk to you. And now you think you can keep me from Jeremy? I'm gonna see Jeremy whenever I wanna see Jeremy, because I have some fun new toys to play with, and I won't think twice about ripping your little heads off. You got it?"

"I'm… sure… Jeremy… would love… that," Brea gasped as Vicki dropped them to the ground and they gasped for breath. "What a bitch!" Brea yelled as soon as she could breathe. "Come on, outside Lena, she can't go in the daylight," she said pulling her sister up off the ground.

* * *

"She threatened us," Elena informed Stefan when he found them outside.

"She's on edge, imagine every sense in your body operating at super speed. I mean, she's uncomfortable in her own skin, and then when you throw in her other issues."

"Don't try to justify it!" Brea yelled rubbing her neck.

"How long until it settles?" Elena asked calmer. "Hours? Days? Weeks?"

"There's no rule book."

"Well, how long before you learned to control it?"

"A while, but I didn't have anyone helping me. I had to do it on my own. The thing is it's hard to resist certain people, especially when you're new. It's difficult to separate your feelings. Love, lust, anger, desire, it can all blur into one urge - hunger."

"What does that mean?" Elena asked.

"Jeremy, she could hurt Jeremy," Brea stuttered.

"Jeremy can't see her," Stefan backed up. "Not now. She might not be able to resist him, and she could hurt him."

"Or worse," Elena said distraught.

"I'm not gonna let anybody get hurt."

"We need to get going," Elena said turning.

"Elena-"

"Please Stefan, there's only so much I can take."

"Wait, Brea," Stefan called as Elena stormed off. "I can ahh, smell your perfume pretty heavy today."

"Oh yeah, I used, a lot."

"Bit of an understatement," Stefan smiled. "Here, this is a ring it's laced with vervain. It belonged to Katherine's sister, I covered it in vervain, it'll wear off eventually, but once every couple of weeks, before it's fully gone I'll redo it, so you'll always be protected. Here," he said opening a ring case to show her. It was a gold ring with a clear, rectangle, purple sapphire in the middle and two small diamonds on the side.

Brea removed it from the box and slid it on to her right ring finger, instantly feeling a connection to it. "I love it. Thank you, Stefan. It's beautiful."

He smiled, "here," he took her hand and placed his palm on top of her ring and hissed. Brea frowned and looked at him. He released her hand and raised his palm to show her the red burn mark slowly healing.

"What the hell?" Brea asked confused

"The vervain covers the ring, it's sort of like a plating, so you can cause pain to any vampire by touching them with it. It's not enough to cripple them, but it will shock them."

"Wow thank you, Stefan. I better go, Elena's waiting," Stefan nodded and Brea leant forward hugging Stefan before running to the car.

* * *

"You gotta call me Vick. I don't get it. What's going on with you? Just- just call me please," Jeremy said leaving about the 50th voicemail as Brea got two glasses out for Jeremy to pour them both some lemonade.

"Hey, so, umm, do you wanna hang out tonight?" Elena asked from behind the two as Jeremy rolled his eyes. "We could go to the, uh, Halloween thing at school. Could be fun."

"Cool. Sure. Sounds, uh- sounds fun. Can't wait," he agreed unenthusiastically.

"I know you're upset about Vicki. I heard she called Matt. But you can't be with her. She needs to get better. The best thing you can do for her is let her go," as Elena said this Brea winced knowing that wasn't going to be appreciated.

"What does that even mean, 'let her go'? Oh, ok, sure. Since we're such experts on letting people go, right?"

"I know you may not see it, but trust me, Jer. It's for the best."

"Where's Jenna?" Brea threw in trying to change topics but they just kept arguing.

"Look, for months after mom and dad died, I felt like crap, like 'nothing really even mattered' crap. Now all of a sudden I get these moments, and things started to feel just a little bit better, and Vicki was in every single one of 'em. So you may not see it, but trust me. Keeping me away from her is not for best," he said before storming upstairs.

"Well that went well," Brea scoffed and Elena sighed. "He doesn't understand Lena. He doesn't know what's really going on. So if we say stay away he doesn't know it's for his safety. He thinks it's because we just don't like the girl." Elena just nodded and left heading upstairs to get ready.

Brea's phone buzzed

C - Tyler is asking fre you

C - Fro uoy

C - For you

Brea replied

B - Have you been drinking Care?

C - Lockwood special Bera, you loveee it

B - Haha ok Care. Elena and I are heading over there soon. I'll find you when I get there. But not Ty. Ok?

Brea then pocketed her phone and went to grab last years Halloween costume.

"Come on Brea we're heading out now!" Elena yelled up the stairs.

Brea ran down and noticed Elena was wearing last years outfit. "Oh, nurse again I see. And you are…" Brea said turning to Jeremy "yourself?"

"You went the same as last year as well," Elena noticed. "Tooth fairy."

"It's fun you get to use glitter!" Brea laughed and the three left for the party.

* * *

The siblings arrived at the high school and went to enter when Jeremy screamed at some little kids causing them to yell in fear. Brea stuck her hand out for a hi-five whilst Elena slapped his arm in disapproval.

"Hey I'm gonna go find Care," Brea said. "She's drinking so she'll be out here. Text me if you need me." Elena nodded and Brea walked off.

"Tooth fairy huh?" she heard from behind her and turned to see Chad dressed as a dentist.

"Haha, you went as last year's costume as well?" Brea said pointing to his dentist costume.

"Yeah, you can tell we both put in a lot of effort tonight," he said making Brea laugh. The two then fell into an awkward silence.

"Umm have you seen Caroline anywhere?" Brea asked. "She's been sending me drunk texts I just want to make sure she's a-okay," Brenna said putting her thumbs up.

"Yeah, I think I saw her talking with Tyler and Bonnie earlier."

"Oh," Brea said, smile falling.

"You know he wouldn't shut up about you at practice the other day… is there - is - is there something going on there?" he asked hesitantly.

"WHAT! Between Tyler and I?" Chad nodded shyly. "No way. Ugh, Chad that's so gross. You've seen us together. How is that even a question?"

"I mean you guys were always so close," he said sticking his arm out gesturing to start walking. "I was always kinda jealous."

"Of Tyler? That's ridiculous," Brea said laughing. "He's like another brother to me, well when he's not being a royal ass."

"I know, I just felt I needed to ask," Chad said relaxing. "Is that Caroline?" he asked pointing to a girl tripping over.

"Yep. I'm gonna go see if she's ok, I'll catch up with you later Chad," she said walking off.

"BREA!" Caroline yelled running over to Brea. "I've been having a lot of fun here."

"Lockwood special?" Tyler spoke from behind Brea.

"ME! ME!" Caroline yelled snatching the cup, nearly falling on Brea in the process.

"Care, easy, I think you've had enough," Brea laughed ignoring Tyler and trying to take the cup from Caroline but she just stuck her arm out of stop her and chugged the drink. Tyler grabbed Brea's arm and pulled her away from Caroline and to the side of the party.

"Look you're killing me here Brea. Please, can we talk it's been weeks. Please," Tyler asked desperately and as Brea went to reply, her phone buzzed with a text from Elena.

E - Vicki's here! I lost Jer

"Wow my sister is a terrible babysitter," Brea muttered before starting to walk away.

"Brea!" Tyler called out.

"Look we'll talk, I promise, but I have to go find Jeremy now ok, but we will Ty," she said as she ran. As Brea ran through a sheet hanging in the hallway she ran straight into Elena and fell over from the impact.

"What are you doing Brea, this is serious, get up," Elena ordered.

"Seriously?" Brea scoffed as Elena nodded. "You knocked me over. You're mean when you're worried you know."

"Thank god!" Elena breathed as Stefan rounded the corner with a grip on Vicki's arm. "I lost track of Jeremy. I was worried."

"Are you ok?" Stefan asked Brea seeing her sitting on the floor.

"Yeah, Elena pushed me."

"I did not!"

"What's goin' on?" Matt asked spotting Vicki and pulling Brea up off the ground without bothering to ask why she was down there.

"Hey. Uh, everything's fine," Stefan tried to cover.

"I told you to quit bothering me," Vicki complained pulling away from Stefan.

"No. Vicki, don't do this," Elena tried to reason.

"So has anyone seen Caroline tonight? It's hilarious she is so wasted, too many Lockwood specials. Boy, do those drinks pack a punch am I right?" Brea stammered trying to divert the conversation.

"Matt, he won't leave me alone," Vicki continued complaining.

"You need to back off, man," Matt said stepping in front of Vicki.

"Matt, it's- it's ok," Elena tried to comfort.

"No, it's not ok. What the hell is your problem?"

"Stefan, she's gone!" Elena noticed running off.

"Oh bugger!" Brea gasped.

"Bugger?" Stefan questioned before refocussing and began to run off after Elena. Matt tried to grab Stefan to stop him 'harassing' his sister but Stefan threw him up against the wall. "I'm trying to help her," he said before running off.

"Walk it off Matty. He's just very big on community service and he takes getting Vicki on the right track very seriously," Brea tried to cover for Stefan's strange behaviour but Matt gave her a disbelieving look. "Geez Matt lighten up it's a party," Brea teased before running off to look for Jeremy.

As Brea was running around outside looking for her brother she heard someone yell "Vicki! Vicki, what the hell!"

"JEREMY!" she yelled recognising her brother's voice and started running towards where she heard it near the buses. Brea arrived at the buses to see Jeremy yelling and Vicki lunging at him. As Vicki grabbed Jeremy, Brea threw herself at Vicki and managed to tackle her off Jeremy before quickly standing back up and reaching out to grab her brother to run, but Vicki got up quickly and threw Brea into the bus next to them splitting her head open on the side mirror before getting down about to bite Brea's throat.

"Vicki, no!" Elena screamed hitting Vicki with a wooden board before she could bite Brea. Vicki, hardly affected, picked up Brea and Elena, and threw them into wooden crates, cutting the girls sides as the wood scratched them. Before Vicki could hurt them further Stefan slammed her into the bus, but she managed to wiggle free and hide.

"Go. Get inside," Stefan said urgently causing Elena to grab Brea's hand, pulling her up and grabbing Jeremy on the way past as they started running for the door. As they were running Jeremy took the weight of an injured Brea, allowing Elena to try to open the door. Just as she opened it Brea and Jeremy were flung backwards as Vicki grabbed Elena biting into her throat.

"Elena!" Brea screamed. Before Vicki could do too much damage, she gasped as Stefan stuck a piece of wood through her chest, causing her to let go of Elena.

"Vicki!" Jeremy started screaming in despair as he got up and tried to reach for her only to be held back by Stefan as everyone watched Vicki's body turn grey and veiny.

"Get him out of here," Elena asked Stefan not wanting Jeremy to have to keep seeing Vicki's body.

"Brea?" Stefan asked the girl sitting down against the wall but she shook her head.

Elena started crying and sat down beside Vicki's body. "What are we going tell Jer? How do we explain this?" As Elena looked down she noticed Brea's ring glowing bright, "Brea, you're-you're ring!" she exclaimed but before they had time to question it Damon came out from behind the buses.

"You should go," he told Elena. "I got this."

"You did this," Elena said angrily. "This is your fault."

"You confuse me for someone with remorse." At this Elena tried to shove him, but he didn't even move, so she tried slapping him, but he caught her hand. "None of this matters to me. None of it."

"People die around you," Brea said from the ground. "How can that not matter."

"It matters and you know it," Elena cried before slapping him.

"Oh! Good shot Lena," Brea croaked in pain.

Damon's face hardened. "You both need to leave. Your wounds are bleeding and you need to leave." Elena then got very worried that he'd do something dangerous so she crept over to Brea keeping her eyes on Damon and helped her off the ground pulling her away.

"I have to go find Tyler," Brea whispered limping away from Elena. She was walking for a bit when she saw Tyler.

"Brea hey!" he called when he saw her walking over to her. "Woah, what happened?" he said noticing the blood and grabbed her looking her over.

"Nothing, uh, it's fake," she lied.

"No, it's not liar. You were always a terrible liar. And I can see the cut of your head Brea, I can see it bleeding!"

"How much have you had to drink?"

"Nothing, I've just been making them. Why?"

"Can you drive me home?" she whispered, lip quivering.

"Yeah, yeah, of course, let's go," he said helping her towards the car park.

'BREA!" a voice yelled behind the pair and Chad ran up to them "I've been looking for you everywhere, where have you been?" he asked before his eyes widened and he grabbed her shoulders. "What the hell happened? You're bleeding!" he then turned her head to the side to inspect her cut.

"I uh, I tripped," Brea lazily lied.

"Makes sense," Chad admitted.

"Tyler's gonna drive me home, I'll see you later," Brea dismissed walking around her ex-boyfriend waiting for Tyler to catch up. As the pair got into Tyler's car, Brea burst into hysterical tears. "Why do people have to die Ty? Even when they didn't deserve it," Brea whimpered.

"Oh my god, Brea," he said in concern grabbing her head and pulling it onto his shoulder so she could cry. "You were so strong for Jeremy and Elena after the accident. I've never actually seen you cry," Tyler tried to reason.

"Yeah, that's it," Brea tried to pull herself together and managed to stop the tears. Tyler wasn't an overly affectionate guy and she had no doubt he would have been very uncomfortable with her current state. The drive to Brea's house was dead silent, with Tyler not wanting to ask about their fight as he feared upsetting her more. As he pulled up in front of the house Brea noticed Elena and Stefan out the front. "I forgive you, Ty, I missed you, I'll see you tomorrow," she said as she got out of the car and speed-walked up to the porch. "Jer inside?" she asked the pair and Stefan nodded and she stormed inside running to Jeremy's room. Without saying anything Brea sat next to Jeremy on his bed and just held on to his arm resting her bleeding head on his shoulder, trying to make him feel less alone. Not long after, Elena also came up the stairs and sat in front of him.

"Do you understand what happened?" Elena asked him.

"No," he whispered. "I don't understand. I mean, I know what I saw, but… I don't understand."

"She was going to kill us."

"Now she's dead. Vicki's dead," he despaired.

"I'm so sorry, Jer," Elena cried.

"Make it stop. It hurts." With these words, Brea lifted her head and looked at Elena in despair at her brother's pain as Elena tried to comfort him. "Why does everybody have to die on me?" Brea started breathing heavier and Elena pulled him and Brea into a hug. After a while of hugging, Elena went downstairs to see Stefan and Brea went to her room too numb to think straight.

* * *

After a while of hugging her teddy bear on her bed, there was a knock. Brea got up and opened her door to see it was Damon standing there. "What?" Brea croaked.

"Your sister asked me to come here."

"My sister told you to come to find me?"

"She wanted your permission… for me to compel Jeremy to forget tonight and let Vicki go. To take his pain away."

"Compel him?" Damon nodded. Brea walked out of her room and looked through Jeremy's door to see him shaking in despair. "Please Damon, please," she agreed before retreating back into her room. After a few more minutes there was another knock, and behind the door was Damon again. "Is it done?" Damon nodded.

"Here," he said holding his hands out, "bandages for your head and side. They don't look like they're bleeding anymore, so they should be fine just with these," he said handing them to Brea. "Do you want me to compel you as well?" he asked as his eyes looked sympathetic to her pain.

"No," Brea said shaking her head. "I need to remember. I can't forget. I can't lose my memories." Damon nodded brushing a piece of her hair behind her ear, offered her a small smile and left as Brea closed the door behind him.


	12. Chapter 12: 162 Candles

**Thanks for all your reviews guys. Hope you like this latest chapter and don't forget to leave a review! They inspire me to write faster. xx**

* * *

Brea's door burst open "up, come on!" Jeremy said from his sister's doorway.

"Jer?" she mumbled, "what the hell?"

"We have to go down to the station remember? To give statements. Elena told me to wake you up."

Brea looked at her alarm clock, "we don't have to be there for an hour and a half!"

"I'm not messing with Elena today. She's in one of those 'I'm going to destroy everything in my path' moods," Jeremy said with a shrug.

"Talking about Elena?" Jenna asked walking past the room

"Yep," Brea answered, "urgh, want to mess with her?" Brea asked excitedly.

"Do I ever! Jenna don't tell," Jeremy warned.

"Oh, no way. I am so in," Jenna said, just excited to be included.

* * *

"Elena what are you doing!" Brea yelled as she came downstairs 10 minutes later all dressed and ready for the day.

"What did I do?" she asked between mouthfuls of cereal.

"We have to be at the police station in 15 minutes, Jeremy came to tell me you were still in your pyjamas eating!"

"Brea we don't have to be there for like over an hour."

"Wrong, Elena," Brea turned to look at the clock. "Yeah that clock has stopped Elena, you're seriously late." At the prospect of being late Elena's eyes flung open and she looked at Jenna.

Jenna turned to look at the clock and took a second to fake realisation before yelling "shoot," causing Elena to subsequently bolt upstairs to get changed.

"BRENNA!" Elena roared when she reached her room and saw her alarm clock was the same time as the downstairs clock and realised she had been tricked. At this Jeremy, Brea and Jenna started laughing hysterically.

* * *

Brea's interrogation with Sheriff Forbes was no doubt awkward. Caroline was her best friend and it was weird being questioned by her mom. As the Gilbert's left the station the mood was sombre, as they were leaving they all caught sight of Stefan waiting out front. "Stefan alert, Stefan alert, Stefan alert," Brea whispered in Elena's ear until she was shoved away.

"Rejected," Jenna smirked.

"Shut up!" Brea laughed at her childish aunt.

"I'll meet you guys at the car," Elena told them.

As they walked away, leaving Elena, Jenna sang, "don't you wish that you could be a…"

"Fly on the wall?" Brea finished. "Not for that one Jenna, that one may be messy," Brea said looking back at her twin.

* * *

Eventually, Elena met them at the car and the twins sat in the back seat. Brea had been playing piano notes with her hands on the empty seat next to her when Elena snapped "could you please cut that out, Brea."

"What?"

"The hand thing."

"Why?"

"It's irritating."

"But why's it irritating?"

"Why are you so annoying," Elena huffed.

Before Brea could respond further her phone buzzed with a text from Jeremy who was in the front seat.

J - Told you, angry Elena today.

B - No doubt. I think she's mad about this morning.

J - Hey, you did it. Not me.

B - You laughed, she's going to kill you for that later

J - I think she's mainly mad about Stefan. That makes it's your job to save us from angry Lena. Fix her.

B - What! Why's it my job? I don't want that job. Give it to Jenna!

J - You're the twin, it's part of the job

B - Bugger…

At this, Jeremy laughed aloud and Elena shot her head up and turned to look at Brea, noticing Brea's wide eyes, she scowled and said,  
"are you two texting each other? You are aren't you?"

"No," Brea said too quickly.

"I hate you both," Elena grumbled looking out the window.

* * *

Jeremy, Brea and Jenna sat at the dining table arguing under their breaths.

"Jenna, I'm not doing it. She's mad at me today. If I go over there she will kill me."

"I don't want to do it either, grumpy Elena is scary."

"Jenna someone has to go tell her not to wallow."

"I'm not doing it, I just lost Vicki, I'm too sad to do it."

"Oh my god, Jer! You sneaky devil you're playing the sympathy card!" Brea accused and Jeremy shrugged his shoulders.

"You're evil, but I'm totally in the same boat. Logan dumped me via email," Jenna remarked.

"Logan's a jerk, sorry Jen, I told you so, I'll comfort Jer, you talk to the demon twin," Brea suggested.

Jenna groaned, "I hate you," she whispered before plonking herself down next to Elena and Jeremy went back to whatever he was working on.

"Wanna keep it down over there?" Jeremy asked Elena and Jenna.

"Why what are you doing?" Jenna asked.

"Homework." At this Elena turned to look at her brother in shock.

Brea pulled Jeremy's workbook towards her so she could see. "Oh my god, guys! He's doing math! I thought you were drawing Jer."

"Since when do you do homework?" Elena asked, also shocked.

"I gotta finish this. I'm way behind, and I have a quiz tomorrow, so…" he trailed off going back to his studies.

"What do you think? Alien?" Elena suggested as Brea walked over to the back of the couch.

"Some sort of replicant," Jenna suggested.

"How do we take it down?" Brea asked.

"He can hear you," Jeremy scoffed.

"Oh my god, he can hear us, run!" Brea said teasingly. Brea and Elena then exchanged concerned looks wondering what Damon had done to change Jeremy so much.

* * *

"Oh my god thank god you're here Bon!" Brea said for joy when she opened the front door.

"Hey," Bonnie said hugging Brea.

"You don't know what I've been dealing with, she's a monster Bon!" Bonnie just rolled her eyes. "Come on then, I'll show you," Brea said grabbing Bonnie's hand pulling her upstairs to Elena's room. Once they reached the door Brea hesitated. "You first," she said pushing Bonnie towards the door.

"You up?" Bonnie asked Elena knocking on the door.

"No," Elena said burying herself in her covers.

Bonnie turned to look at Brea questioningly. "She's only being nice because you're here."

Bonnie walked over to Elena's bed and pulled the covers away despite Elena's protesting. "Why haven't you called me back?"

"I'm sorry."

"Are you gonna stay in there forever?" Bonnie asked as Brea slowly crept into the room.

"Yep."

"In that case can I borrow your clothes without asking?" Brea asked as both girls gave her funny looks. "What if she's in there she won't need them? I like her jackets."

"Move over," Bonnie said before gesturing Brea to join them on the bed. "I'm officially worried. What's going on?"

"I'm tired of thinking, of talking. I-"

"Can I get a one-line version so I can at least pretend to be helpful?" Bonnie asked as nicely as she could.

"Stefan and I broke up," Bonnie turned to look at Brea as Elena told her this.

"Sorry, I forgot to mention that I guess."

"I'm so sorry," Bonnie said focusing on Elena. "Are you ok?" Elena then gave her a look. "Right. Stupid question. I know I've been kind of M.I.A. when you need me the most. I suck."

"It's fine Bon, I mean, Brea could've been nicer to me," Brea gasped incredulously at this. "But you wanna make it up to me? Get my mind off of it."

"I tried to get your mind off it," Brea grumbled.

"Remember you asked for it," Bonnie said climbing over Brea to shut the windows. She then grabbed a pair of scissors and sliced a pillow open.

"Hey!" Elena argued as Brea giggled.

"Be patient," Bonnie reassured. "I need to swear you two to secrecy."

"It's kind of a bad week for that kind of stuff," Elena groaned.

"Swear, cause I'm not supposed to be showing you this."

"We swear Bon," Brea said.

"Ok. There are no windows open, right?" Bonnie asked and Brea and Elena confirmed. "There's no fan, no air conditioning?"

"None. What are you doing?"

"Grams just showed me this. You two are gonna love it. You ready?" After this Bonnie started moving her hand upwards and a feather followed.

"What the!" Brea exclaimed.

"Bonnie, what's going on?" Elena asked as Bonnie smiled and lifted more feathers into the air.

"Bonnie! This is amazing," Brea said in delight as Bonnie lifted heaps of feathers into the air around the twins. "It's true. Everything my grams told me. It's impossible. But it's true. I'm a witch."

"A Bennett witch," Brea said with strange familiarity as Bonnie nodded smiling.

"I believe you," Elena said in awe as Brea sat back down feeling confused.

"I'll be back guys," Brea said bolting out of the room, suddenly feeling nauseous.

"Here my love," a voice said from behind her. Brea spun around and saw no one there. "It's for your birthday. I got my favourite witch Mary-Alice Claire to make it," this again, came from behind Brea, making her yelp and spin around, only to find no one. "It'll act as a partner to the ring you lost in 1864, all you need do is say my name whilst squeezing it and I'll be able to find you anywhere darling," with these last words Brea saw a faint outline of a man, whom she had seen in her dreams occasionally, in front of her and she screamed as he reached out to touch her. Brea took a few steps back when he reached out, tripping on the step at the top of the stairs and began to fall, only to have Jeremy catch her.

"Brea, what the hell!" he yelled concerned as Bonnie and Elena ran out of her room and Jenna ran up the stairs. Brea was hysterical and was panting with tears in her eyes.

"Brea are you ok?" Jenna asked as she frantically pushed hair behind her niece's ear as Jeremy lowered her to the ground.

"Did you see that?" she asked Jeremy.

"See what?"

"That man, he tried to touch me, he was talking to me," she said hyperventilating.

"There was no one there Brea," he said concerned.

"There was, there was," she said looking around.

"Brenna have you had much sleep lately," Jeremy whispered and she shook her head. "Is it because I asked you to stop taking the pills?" Brea nodded. Jeremy said louder, "maybe you just need some sleep," as he helped her stand and again whispered to her, "have a rest ok? Take some of the pills, you need them. Sorry, I asked you to stop," Brea smiled and started to make her way to her room as she heard Jeremy try to explain to a concerned Jenna and Elena that she was just exhausted and needed some rest. Brea entered her room and immediately took some of her sleeping pills and drifted off into a peaceful dreamless sleep.

* * *

When Brea woke up hours later, Elena was in bed with her, "Oh geez Elena! You scared me."

"I'm miserable again."

"Why? What happened?"

"I went to Stefan's house."

"Oh yay!" when Brea saw her sisters face she corrected herself "oh, I mean, oh no… what happened Lena?"

"There was a towel girl."

"A what?" Brea giggled.

"A 'friend' of Stefan's when I went there I saw her in a towel, and Stefan was in the shower."

"Oh, Lena, I'm so sorry."

"Whatever it's fine, you're phones been buzzing like crazy," Elena said flipping over.

Brea reached for her phone and clicked onto voicemail. "Brenna Gilbert you haven't replied to my texts and now you are not answering my calls. I'm having a party. You need to be at the Grill by 7 or I will come to your house and drag you by your ears. Ok bye, sweetie!" Caroline ended her voice message in a cheery tone.

"Oh my god, Caroline is insane."

"What?"

"She's having a party at the Grill and we have to go," Brea said and Elena groaned.

"Brea, what happened earlier?" Elena asked both concerned and serious.

"Oh, nothing it was a lack of sleep. I haven't been sleeping well so I think I was just a bit delusional," Brea tried to brush off as Elena gave an uncertain nod. The doorbell rang and Elena groaned before getting up to get it.

Elena came back upstairs, "that was Stefan."

"Oh my god, what! The nerve," Brea said sitting up.

"No, he actually explained everything. Lexie is 350 years old, oldest friend. Nothing romantic."

"Well that's good then," Brea looked at Elena's confused face. "Or maybe it isn't…"

"It's his birthday today, Stefan's."

"No way! Wow, he's like a billion today. Come on then," Brea said getting up.

"Where are we going?"

"Care's party. It's his birthday gotta go celebrate it."

"No I wanna stay in tonight Brea," Elena said resisting her sisters pull.

"Elena, come on, you like him right, let's go celebrate his birthday. Plus I'm scared Caroline will kill us if we don't show."

"Alright then," Elena said with a smile as the twins ran to get ready.

* * *

Half an hour later the twins walked into the Grill and Elena immediately saw Stefan.

"You're staring," Brea whispered in her ear as Damon walked into their line of sight and the twin's semi-happy faces dropped to pure distaste.

"Stefan smiles, alert the media," Damon mocked coming to stand next to the girls.

"You haven't given him a lot of reasons to be happy lately," Elena scowled.

"Oh, you're right. Poor Stefan. Persecuted throughout eternity by his depraved brother. Does it get tiring being so righteous?" Damon asked.

"It flares up in the presence of psychopaths," Elena said with quick wit.

"Yes! Nice one Lena!" Brea cheered as Elena grabbed her hand and they started walking away.

"Ouch. Well, consider this psychopath's feelings hurt," Damon said grabbing his chest.

"What did you do to my brother?" Elena asked spinning around.

"I'm gonna need a less vague question."

"When you did what you did to Jeremy's memory of Vicki, what else did you do to him?" Elena asked as Damon got closer.

"You asked me to take away his memory of fangs and rawr and all the bad stuff. You wanted me to take away his suffering."

"He's doing homework Damon," Brea said. "Homework! I haven't seen him do homework since, well, since a while ago.

"He's acting differently. He seems ok with everything and a little too ok. I mean he's studying. He's not doing drugs. He's not drinking. Are you sure you didn't do anything else?" Elena elaborated.

"Elena, I took away his suffering." Elena nodded and then walked off.

"Thank you, Damon, you did a nice thing for my brother so, thanks," Brea mumbled before starting to walk off but Damon grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Now where did you get that ring?"

"Stefan gave it to me," she said yanking her hand back. "He said it belonged to Katherine's sister, you know, the sister you took to the Founder's Ball," she quipped and his smirk faltered. Brea then became sympathetic. "Look it's laced with vervain, to protect me from compulsion. But Stefan said you two were good friends so if you don't want me to have it…"

"No," Damon said grabbing her hands to stop her as she went to pull it off. "No, you keep it, it belongs to you," he said before rushing off.

"Hey you," Matt said coming up behind Brea.

"Hey, Matty did not expect to see you here."

"No well, Caroline threatened me if I didn't show."

"Me too! We have to take her down, she's too powerful, we need a game plan." Brea said as she took notice of a girl at the bar staring at her. "Will you excuse me, Matt," Brea said walking off to the staring girl. "Do I know you?"

"Not yet you don't. I'm Lexie."

"Lexie? Towel girl?"

"Is that what I'm known as now? You're sister called me that too."

"Well, I'm Brenna, well, Brea is better, but... yeah."

"I know. Stefan told me," she said smiling, nodding her head toward Stefan and Elena talking.

"So you've known him for a long time right?"

"Over 100 years. I know he seems a bit uptight but, he's the nicest guy once you get to know him. And he would never ever hurt Elena, I can guarantee you that. Do you want a drink?"

"Um, a cola would be nice? Thanks"

"One cola coming up." As Lexie was getting Brea's drink, Brea saw Chad in a booth with Matt and lifted her hand to wave at him. "Boyfriend or ex?"

"Ex."

"Oh, what happened there?"

"I don't know, thanks," she said as Lexie handed her her drink. "It just wasn't right you know? I mean, when it's right you just know," Lexie gave a small smile.

"You'll find it one day, that I promise you."

"Brea!" Matt called from the booth waving her over.

"Looks like you're wanted," Lexie said giving her permission to leave.

"Yeah, it was really nice to meet you, Lexie, I mean it. I hope you hang around in town for a bit," Brea said with a smile before leaving. "Matt, what's up?" she asked.

"Chad is so wrong about something and I need you to settle it," Matt said. Matt was taking up most of his side of the booth so that Brea had to slide in next to Chad. "Fall or summer, which is the better season?"

"Seriously! You called me all the way over for that," Brea said bemusedly. "But Fall of course."

"See told you," Matt cheered.

"The leaves make it the winner Chad. Falling leaves, you just can't beat it," Brea giggled as she saw Caroline place her glass on the table and pretty much fall on top of Matt trying to get into the booth.

"Whoa. Hey," Matt exclaimed as Brea leaned forward concerned.

"I slim… I'm slipped. I slipped," Caroline finally managed to get out.

"Hammered, huh?" Matt noticed.

"Well… a very nice but not handsome bartender was very kind to me tonight."

Brea noticed Caroline's demeanour and asked, "are you ok Care?"

"Unlike the rest of the global humanverse," Caroline finished not hearing her friend. "Are you those curly fries?" Caroline asked spying the basket of fries on the table.

"Coffee for the drunk girl," Matt asked Chad.

When Chad didn't move fast enough, Brea said, "that means you Chad, please," and he sighed and got up to get coffee.

"Bad night huh?" Matt asked as Caroline sighed.

"Baddest," Brea leaned forward across the table and grabbed her hand concerned. "Am I shallow?" Caroline asked.

"Is that a trick question?" Matt asked unsure how to answer.

"I don't mean to be. I… I wanna be deep. I wanna be, like, the abyss deep."

"No offence Care, but deep's really not your scene."

At this Brea kicked Matt under the table. "Read the mood, Matt, read the mood," she hissed.

"That's true. I'm shallow. I am worse than shallow. I'm a kiddie pool," Caroline said as she started to cry and Brea got up and knelt beside her.

"Care, you're perfect the way you are. Did someone say something to you?" Brea asked rubbing Caroline's arm.

"You're not a kiddie pool," Matt tried to comfort. "You're not a kiddie pool."

"Can I just go home?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, I'll take you, come on," Matt said. Caroline reached out to Brea beside her and tried to hug her but ended up falling out of the booth pushing Brea over but luckily Matt caught Caroline as Brea ended up flat on the floor.

"Ouch Care," she winced.

"Sorry," Caroline said beginning to cry again.

"Oh, no, don't cry," Brea said trying to stand up.

"She's all right. Hold still. Hold still. All right. 1, 2, 3," Matt counted as he picked Caroline up.

"Why do you never do that with me? It looks like fun," Brea asked.

"You never get drunk Brea," Matt smiled.

"Hey could you drop me home on your way," she asked. "I've had enough of this."

"Yeah sure come on," he said as they walked outside only to see a few police squad cars out front.

"Oh my god Sheriff warning!" Brea hissed to Matt as Sheriff Forbes caught sight of Caroline in Matt's arms and began running over.

"What happened? Is she ok?" she asked.

"Like you care," Caroline mumbled.

"She's drunk?"

"As a skunk," Caroline said causing Brea's eyes to widen and she slapped a hand over her friend's mouth, so she wouldn't get in more trouble with her mom.

"Are they serving you in there?"

"I'll take her home. It's on my way, I'm taking Brea home too. I haven't been drinking," Matt hesitantly answered.

"I would appreciate that, Matt. Thank you," as Sheriff Forbes said this, Brea removed her hand from Caroline's mouth. "You and I will discuss this later."

"Mmm, can't wait," Caroline sung as Brea closed her eyes to grimace and Matt walked away with Caroline. As Brea went to follow Sheriff Forbes pulled her back.

"Look into my eyes, Brea."

"I haven't been drinking Sheriff," Brea said as Liz studied her eyes.

"Ok, sweetie. Thank you for helping Caroline," she said letting her run after Matt, but not before tripping on the step down off the Grill's porch.

"Ok, I know how that looks but I swear I didn't drink." Liz smiled, knowing her daughters best friends clumsy habits and nodded her head.

As Brea got in the backseat of Matt's truck she heard Caroline singing, "I got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine, I got a got a love and it's all mine woah, oh wooo."

"Wow Care, you're usually a good singer," Brea laughed.

"This is going to be a long drive home," Matt laughed. The rest of the drive to the Gilbert house was filled with Caroline singing very off-key songs, from rock songs to nursery rhymes. "Ok stop 1, Gilbert house," Matt laughed from the front.

"Thanks, Matt, see you tomorrow, good luck," Brea laughed getting out of the car.

As Brea got inside the house she saw Jeremy watching TV on the couch so decided to sneak past him up to her room. When she got up there she immediately got changed and ready for bed before taking a sleeping pill and passing out on her bed, ready for a peaceful sleep after the so-called sleep-deprived induced illusion she saw earlier.


	13. Chapter 13: History Repeating

**Hey guys! Again thanks for the reviews, keep em coming.**

 **DullReign82 - in the next few chapters we'll definitely start to work out more about who Brenna really is and memories will definitely be a big part of that.**

* * *

"Caroline!" Brea yelled spotting her friend.

"Hey you two," Caroline grumbled at the twins.

"And how are we feeling little miss drunkard?" Brea asked.

"Don't even start. I can't. I made a fool of myself last night."

"Have you even talked to Bonnie?" Elena asked.

"No. I'm mad at her. She needs to make the first move."

"Be the bigger person," Elena suggested.

"Impossible in her presence."

"Why are you two even fighting?" Brea asked.

"She's a thief. That's why. I gave her my necklace and she refuses to give it back. It's a matter of principle."

"Yeah, but didn't you give it to Bonnie, making it hers?" Brea asked. "Sorry," she mumbled when Caroline glared at her.

"All right. Well, we tried. We are both officially out of it," Elena sighed.

"Good. Your turn Elena. Where's Stefan? Have you talked to him?" Caroline asked.

Elena and Brea exchanged glances, as Elena had filled Brea in this morning, last she had seen Stefan, he had been storming off to kill Damon as revenge for killing Lexie. "He's avoiding me," Elena then answered Caroline.

"Why?"

"It's complicated."

"See you later," Elena and Brea said as they left Caroline to head to class.

* * *

"No Stefan," Brea noticed as she and Elena entered history class.

"Yeah, duh. I noticed."

"Oh, snippy," Brea said raising her eyebrows.

"Sorry," Elena mumbled as she slumped into her seat.

"Good morning, everyone," the new teacher said as he entered the room. "Alrighty. Alaric Saltzman," he said reading his name out as he wrote it on the board. "It's a mouthful. I know. Doesn't exactly roll off the tongue. Saltzman is of German origins. My family emigrated here in 1755 to Texas. I, however, was born and raised in Boston. Now, the name Alaric belongs to a very dead great-grandfather I will never be able to thank enough. You'll probably want to pronounce it 'Ala-ric,' but it's 'A-lar-ic' ok? So you can call me Ric. I'm your new history teacher."

"Lena," Brea whispered to her sister.

"What?" she snapped.

"What do you think?" she said gesturing her head to Mr Saltzman. "Cute huh?"

"Yeah and way too old for you," she scoffed.

"No, not for me! For our lonely aunt of course."

"Oh, not bad picking. I like it," Elena said with an approving nod.

Brenna hung back after class to talk to Mr Saltzman as everyone cleared out. "Yes, how may I uh, how may I help you?" he asked.

"Oh, I didn't want to talk about me, it's about my brother, Jeremy Gilbert. I'm Brenna, but you can call me Brea."

"Ah Jeremy Gilbert, yes I did get an entire file on him from your old teacher."

"Ha! Oh my god really! I knew Tanner had a file on him but Jer never believed me! Look, sorry, I don't know if it was in the file but our parents died a few months back and Jer just fell off the rails, drugs, alcohol, you name it. And Tanner really had it in for him. He was the biggest troublemaker. But Mr Saltzman, he's really trying to turn it around, I mean, he's doing homework again. He didn't even do homework before the accident."

"Thank you, Brea, I will make a note to talk to him. I agree with you though. I think a new teacher means a clean slate. Thank you though, for expressing your concern."

"Thanks, Mr Saltzman, I'll see you, next class," Brea said leaving.

"Brea!" someone yelled as she left the classroom and grabbed her by the waist, picking her up and carried her.

"What the hell!" she said whipping her head around to see who it was. "Ty! What in the world are you doing you miscreant, put me down."

"Here," he said putting her down. "I needed to talk to you."

"About what?"

"I heard something. A rumour. Well, not a rumour I heard it from the source. Chad wants to ask you out again."

"HE WHAT!"

"Yeah I know, but I wanted to come to you first, you know, see if you'd be ok with it or want me to try to get him to back off.

"Back him off. Back him off. I thought we were getting back to being friends, but that's it, not more."

"Ok, I got your back, I'll get him to back off. Hey, do you want to come over tonight? My mom and dad are at some town council meeting."

"Ah maybe, I'll let you know, something better might come up."

"Ouch!"

"Yeah thought so," Brea laughed. "I'll catch you later."

* * *

As Brea walked out of the school she saw Damon and Bonnie talking and Bonnie rushing into her car. Brea walked up to the car seeing as that was her lift home.

"What the hell was that?" she asked Damon who had walked toward her meeting her on the grass.

"And what exactly would you be asking about Miss Gilbert?"

"That thing with Bonnie over there, leave her alone Damon, I mean it."

"I want my crystal back."

"You mean Caroline's necklace?" Brea asked and he nodded. "Well, you're not getting it back. Besides, it wouldn't match your eyes," she said before storming off towards Bonnie's car and getting in the back seat, seeing as Elena was already in the front.

* * *

"He's bad news guys, he really scared me, guys," Bonnie said talking about Damon.

"You need to stay as far away from Damon as possible," Elena warned.

"Here, here," Brea agreed.

"I'm trying. He just keeps showing up."

"I don't want you to be alone. You're sleeping at our place tonight. We can make a whole night out of it," Elena smiled.

"Oh yay girls night, we haven't had one of them in a while," Brea cheered.

Bonnie then abruptly pulled over the car and got out. "Where are you going?" Elena asked as Bonnie ran off and threw the necklace into a field and got back in the car.

"That'll show it," Brea laughed as Bonnie smiled in relief.

"Are you ok?" Elena asked more concerned.

"Now I am. All my problems were because of that thing. Can't believe I didn't do that sooner."

"What's your grams gonna say?" Elena asked

"Oh, she's gonna be so mad!" Brea giggled.

"Grams isn't the one being haunted by a 150-year-old ghost, is she?" Bonnie argued.

"Ok, then," both Elena and Brea said as Bonnie started driving again.

* * *

As the three girls walked into the Gilbert house Jeremy and Jenna were leaving, as Jeremy passed Brea on the way out he asked "Grill?"

"Yep," Brenna said turning around and walking right out back out the door as Elena and Bonnie stared after her, protesting about her missing girls night.

As soon as the three walked into the Grill Brea elbowed Jeremy in the ribs. "Ow!" he complained, shoving her shoulder.

"Guys, we're in public," Jenna discouraged.

Brea locked eyes with Jeremy and pointed out Mr Saltzman eating alone. "For Jenna," she whispered. "Elena agrees." Jeremy's eyes lit up and he gave a devious smile and nodded, ready to play matchmaker. "And on the plus side, he's not chatting up every lady in here, so already better than Logan."

All three sat down, "know what you want guys?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah, hey Jenna, look at that lovely looking gentleman over there," Brea said pointing Mr Saltzman out.

"I like a man who can dine alone, a quiet strength," Jenna said staring and Brea gave Jeremy a thumbs up. "Knock it off Brea," she said turning back around.

"I thought you were still in that whole Logan depression thing," Jeremy noted causing Brea to kick him under the table. "Ow!"

"Oh, I've sworn off men forever, but it doesn't mean I can't observe them from a safe distance."

"No Jenna no! Spread your wings, don't give up. He could be the one, he could be the one!" Brenna sang.

"Is that Hannah Montana?" Jeremy asked.

"How do you know that's from Hannah Montana, Jer?" Brea asked causing Jenna's eye's to widen in delight.

"Shut up," Jeremy muttered turning pink. "We can introduce you to him," Jeremy suggested.

"Yeah we have an in, Jenna, we're just that cool," but Jenna just shook her head.

"He's actually really nice Jenna, he's letting me do some extra credit. A paper. On anything I want."

"Oh yay Jer that's great!" Brea cheered.

"You picked a topic?" Jenna asked.

"No, not yet. It's gotta be local and non-internet research, so…"

"Well, that's easy. You got all your dad's stuff," Jenna said.

"What stuff?" Brea and Jeremy asked.

"How the Gilberts came over on the 'Mayflower' stuff. All that family lineage from way back. Your dad really loved all that family history stuff. It's all boxed up in the closet."

"Yeah, we should really clean that closet out," Brea noted as the other two nodded in agreement at the thought of their messy closet. Brea noticed Mr Saltzman making a move towards their table out of the corner of her eye and rapidly started tapping Jeremy's foot.

"Mr Saltzman!" Jeremy said enthusiastically as he reached the table.

"Jeremy, Brea, what's up?" he asked.

"This is my aunt Jenna," Jeremy introduced.

"The lovely, lovely Aunt Jenna," Brea elaborated.

"Alaric Saltzman. It's nice to meet you," he introduced himself.

"Jeremy was just telling me about his paper. Thanks for giving him another chance."

"Oh, you know, it was my first day. I wanted to make a good impression."

"Jer and I are going to get some drinks. Does anyone want anything? Cool yep got it," Brea said quickly, dragging Jeremy off before anyone could actually request a drink.

"Ow, ow, what are we doing?" Jeremy asked.

"Giving the two privacy to hit it off, duh," she said sneaking Jeremy out the side exit of the Grill.

Both Jeremy and Brea's phones buzzed at the same time as they got a message to the 'No Elena' group chat.

Jenna - Real subtle you two! :)

"We did it!" Jeremy cheered.

"We are too good! Jer, if we play our cards right, he might be the one to convince Jenna to let us get a kitten!"

"No way, I want a puppy" he disagreed as they started walking towards home.

Brea's phone buzzed again.

E - Where are you? So much for a girls night, I'm dying here Brenna. I've got Care and Bonnie and they're at each other's throats.

B - I'm on my way, sorry twinster.

"Oh Jer, I am in trouble. I just called Elena twinster, she's going to kill me when we get home."

"Oh yeah, you are so dead."

"Oh shoot, I need to text Ty."

B - Sorry pal, got a better offer, see ya tomorrow.

"Urgh, you're talking to that jerk?"

"He's not a jerk to me Jer. He's my best friend. And he said sorry."

"Not to me."

"Oh Jer, sorry. Do you want to get an apology? I will noogie it out of him," Brea said with a smile as she annoyingly poked her brother's cheek.

"No way, I will be more than happy if I never have to speak to him again."

"I get it Jer. But please," she said stopping, "please don't fight with him again."

"I won't go for him," he said as they started walking again. "if he goes for me though…"

"Hit him," Brea laughed as they reached the door. As they got to the door it flung open and Caroline and Elena screamed as they nearly ran into the pair.

"What the hell," Jeremy said irritated as he walked through to the kitchen.

"You two are weird," Brea said acknowledging the strange behaviour.

"I'm outta here," a panting Caroline said running past Brea.

"See ya," Brea called after her. "I'm with Jer though Elena, what the hell was that?"

Elena ignored her sister and dived on her phone calling a number. "It's Bonnie," she said to the person on the other line.

"Woah, what happened to Bonnie?" Brea asked as Elena just raised a hand to silence her.

"Emily is possessing her. She said something"

"What! Emily? As in necklace ghost Emily?"

Elena continued ignoring Brea and said "she said 'I won't let him have it. It must be destroyed.' And then she just left."

"Elena, what is going on?" Brea asked frantically.

"I don't know," Elena said to both Brea and who Brea assumed must be Stefan. "Fells Church, by the old cemetery."

"Oh I've been there," Brea said.

"No you haven't," Elena said quickly to Brea. "That's where she took Bonnie in her dreams. We have to help her, Stefan." Elena then hung up the phone and grabbed Brea's hand dragging her out the door to the car.

* * *

Brea's phone buzzed with a message from Jeremy.

J - He dropped her home! Mr Saltzman dropped her home! We did it. We are da bomb. But it's our history teacher. Damn now I'm having regrets.

Brea ignored the text concerned at the moment for Bonnie. "Elena I swear you have to tell me what in the world is going on."

"Bonnie is possessed by Emily, her ancestor, we have to help her. Damon will kill her if he finds out. It's got something to do with the necklace," Elena hurriedly said as the car came to a screaming halt and the girls got out and ran. "Bonnie!" Elena screamed when she saw their friend.

"Oh my lord that is a lot of fire," Brea screeched. "Bonnie get out of there!" she said spotting her friend in the middle of the flames. Stefan ran at the girls stopping them getting closer to the flames.

Bonnie threw the necklace into the air and Damon roared in despair "no!" as it exploded. The flames then died down and Bonnie looked around confused and then screamed as Damon attacked her. Stefan ran away from the girls and ripped Damon off of her and Elena and Brea ran towards a now unconscious Bonnie. Stefan bent down pressing his ear to her chest as the two twins stood there in shock.

"She's alive, but barely. I can save her," Stefan said biting his wrist and feeding her his blood as the twins glared at Damon in hatred.

"Her neck," Elena said, "it's healing."

Brea then stormed towards Damon and slapped him in the face. "How could you do that to me?" she hissed. Damon just looked down in disappointment. "She's my best friend." Brea then moved back to Bonnie to check on her, who was now standing by the twin's car looking very confused.

"I don't understand, Elena, what happened to me?" Bonnie asked as Brea came from behind to stand next to her. "He attacked me and… his face was like…"

"How do you feel? Are you ok?" Brea and Elena asked at the same time as Brea rubbed her arms.

"It's… it's just this blood… I don't…" she stuttered in shock before her face turned to fear as she saw Stefan.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he reassured her.

"What's going on guys?" Bonnie asked the twins more forcefully.

"I'll explain everything ok Bonnie? Let's just get out of here," Elena told her.

"I'll be back Lena," Brea said walking off.

"Woah no I wouldn't," Stefan said standing in her way.

"It's fine Stefan, I'll be back." Brea then walked off to find Damon sitting dejected against a tree. "Thought I'd find you here," she said standing in front of him. "Damon... what was so important about that necklace?"

"Katherine. She's alive. I got Emily Bennett to seal her in a tomb underneath the old church. I just wanted her back," he said devastated. Damon then looked up at Brea "I just wanted her back. Don't you?" Brea tilted her head at this.

"Enough Damon, Brenna, Elena is leaving now," Stefan said as he approached the pair.

"Ok," Brenna placed a comforting hand on Damon's shoulder before walking off to the car.

* * *

Elena was upstairs with Bonnie telling her the whole vampire story whilst Brea was downstairs helping Jenna clean up the dining room.

"Kids are so messy," Jenna groaned.

"Jeremy is so messy," Brenna corrected. "Elena and I are fine."

"He pulled out all these boxes and left them all over the…" Jenna trailed off lifting up an old photo of her and Logan Fell.

"Urgh, rip that up Jenna, his ugliness washes out your beauty," Jenna laughed affectionately placing a hand on her nieces face before making up her mind and ripping the photo. "Oh wow, I didn't think you'd actually do it! Date with Mr Saltzman must've gone well then."

"Oh yeah, by the way, Jeremy is sulking in his room because you apparently didn't reply to his text."

"God teenagers are needy," Brea joked as the doorbell rang. "How rude! Jenna, don't answer it. It's midnight, way too late," she said chasing her aunt to the door. "Oh, gross," she said when Jenna opened it to reveal Logan on the other side of the door.

"Hello, Jenna."

"Logan," Jenna said in shock.

"Shut the door Jenna, shut it," Brea whispered.

"Aren't you gonna invite me in?" he asked smiling at Jenna.

"Why are you here, Logan?" Jenna said ignoring his question.

"I missed you. I was out of town."

"Yeah. I got that e-mail."

"Very rude email by the way," Brea added.

"You got an email?" he asked confused.

"You didn't send an email?"

"I can explain," he said moving on. "Just invite me in, and I'll tell you anything."

"No way, Jenna has a new boyfriend, we don't want you around here."

"I'm not gonna invite you in. Forget it."

"Come on Jenna. It's me."

"Yeah, you, the jerk," Brea snarled.

"Brea," Jenna huffed. "The answers no."

"I know you. You're always one step from a maybe. A tiny nudge to yes."

"Calling my aunt a pushover? Good tactic."

"Yeah, you just pointed out that I have no self-control. Yes, clever strategy," Jenna snapped slamming the door.

"Good riddance!"

"Bed," Jenna ordered ushering Brea up the stairs.


	14. Chapter 14: The Turning Point

"What are you reading Jer?" Brea said passing her brothers room.

"Crazy Jonathan Gilbert's journal, you should read it. It's a good laugh," he said getting back to it as Brea walked into Elena's room.

"Yo, yo," Brea said enthusiastically.

"Brenna, I am never going to give you the reply you want for that. Stop trying," Elena smiled walking into the bathroom and freezing before frantically waving Brea. "Look, he's sketching!"

"Oh my god I think Damon single-handedly saved our baby brother's life," Brea said shocked as she and Elena shut the door and headed downstairs.

"Jeremy's got his sketch pad out," Elena rushed to tell Jenna when they got downstairs.

"You're kidding!"

"Nope, but don't say a word. The minute we encourage him, he'll put it away," Elena said.

"He's a fickle one that Jer," Brea muttered.

"Psychology major, check that," Jenna suggested to Elena. Brea nudged Jenna to point out a mopey Elena staring at her phone. "You and Stefan? Update?"

"He knows how I feel and where I stand. And I know where he stands, but it doesn't matter. He's leaving, moving away."

"We should start a soap opera," Brea suggested only to be met with glares. "Fine, nevermind, sorry."

"Where's he going?" Jenna asked.

"I've stopped asking questions. The answers get scary," Elena sighed.

"Alaska," Brea jokingly whispered to Jenna.

"Yours leaves, mine returns," Jenna told Elena.

"Logan?"

"He's back."

"The jerk is back," Brea huffed.

"I didn't let him past the front door."

"I hope you slammed it in his face," Elena said.

"Oh yes, you're finally on the right side," Brea cheered. "And she did, I was very proud."

"You sounded English then Brea," Elena laughed.

"It was a medium slam," Jenna said annoyed she didn't do it harder.

"3-strike rule, Jenna. You're not even allowed to watch the news," Elena teased.

"Exactly. No more Logan 'Scum' Fell."

"This is so my day!" Brea said excitedly as they got in the car. "My twin is on our Logan hating side, my scum fell nickname was just used in a sentence and I can get Jeremy to start drawing scary pictures again to leave on Elena's pillow."

* * *

Brea was standing next to Tyler while he spoke with someone on the football team when she saw Caroline and Matt walking together, so she hit his arm hard and they both stared at their two friends talking.

"Well this is news," she said shocked.

"Not sure I like it," Tyler said.

"Oh my god, imagine the little blonde babies they'd have!"

"Ew, ew, ew. Never say that to me again," Tyler said shaking his head trying to get rid of the images.

"You're in charge of investigating Tyler."

"What?"

"You owe me, you ask him."

"What do I owe you for?"

"Jer."

"Ok, fair, fair. Why don't you ask Matt though? You guys are tight."

"Well, because his ex-girlfriend is my twin sister, duh."

"So?"

"So if I ask him, it'll look like Elena was asking."

"You may have a point."

"Find out, you have 2 hours," Brea jokingly said walking away.

* * *

"What'd you find out," Brea said as she came to stand next to Tyler as he was looking over his sketches at the careers fair.

"Apparently nothing is going on. Time will tell. I think he's got a thing for her," he told Brea.

"That's good, that way he can stop moping over my sister. Makes him such a downer." At this Tyler turned his head to smile at Brea.

"You're in a cheeky mood this evening Brea."

"I feel good. It's my day Ty! Everything is falling right into place. I should enter the lottery! I'll split it with you." Tyler just shook his head smiling and looked back down at the sketches he drew. "Hey Jer," Brea said noticing her brother staring.

"What do you want?" Tyler asked.

"Hey. Uh, just surprised to see you here. Art usually implies culture and culture implies, well, not you."

"Jer!" Brea snapped at her brother's rudeness.

"Go to hell," Tyler said leaving trying to avoid another fight with Brea's little brother.

"Seriously Jer? He's actually trying to be civil. You could try too," Brea said walking off to follow Tyler.

"I'm grumpy," Matt said coming to Brea and walking with her.

"And why is that Matthew?"

"Thought I was making progress with Elena but then Stefan came."

"Matthew! What would Caroline say?"

"Oh come on, not you too," he said as they reached Tyler.

"Trouble in paradise Ty, Matt and Care are already fighting. Oh no," Brea said spotting Logan Fell. "I gotta find Jenna, I'll catch you guys later," she said running to find Jenna. "Jenna! The scum Fell has landed, I repeat the scum Fell has landed, run, run," she said pushing her aunt into the nearest classroom. "Oh hey, Stefan, Elena. Hide us."

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

"The scum Fell has landed," Jenna informed Elena and Brea faked a shudder.

"Logan's here?" Elena asked.

"Wait. Logan Fell?" Stefan asked.

"No, Logan scum Fell. You have to add the scum Stef, or it just doesn't work," Brea told him. After hearing this Stefan ran off. "He's always been a funny one," Brea explained to Jenna as Elena followed.

"Jenna, are you dodging me?" Logan asked as they left the classroom and ran straight into him.

"Run, Jenna, run," Brea whispered.

"It's a form of self-preservation," Jenna snarked.

"Um, Elena, why don't you, Brea and Jenna go somewhere else," Stefan suggested.

"Stefan, we're big kids," Brea tried to argue but then Elena dragged them off by their hands. "Wow, geez Elena!"

"He's a vampire," Elena whispered in Brea's ear making her eyes go wide. "When Logan came to the house, what did he say?"

"Fake flattery. Stupid, dimpled grin, puppy dog eyes," Jenna groaned.

"I'm serious, Jenna. How did he act? What did he say?"

"Bit pushy, Lena," Brea warned.

"He was the usual Logan, was charming, little more manic than usual. He kept trying to convince me to let him in."

"We didn't let him in," Brea interjected as she saw Elena's face.

"Ok, listen to me very carefully. Do not, under any circumstances, talk to him again. I'm serious, Jenna, like, ever."

Jenna was giving Elena a funny look so Brea said "we just really don't like him, Jenna. If you talk to him we'll stage a mutiny."

"Hey Elena, Brea, Jenna," Mr Saltzman said coming up behind Jenna.

"Hi, Mr Saltzman," Elena politely replied.

"Heyyy," Brea said making a winky eye at Jenna.

"Yeah, I was hoping to, uh, see you tonight," he said to Jenna.

"Career night is the new bowling," Jenna joked making Mr Saltzman laugh.

"They're so cute," Brea whispered to Elena.

"Ok, um, excuse us," Elena said dragging Brea away. "Go find Tyler or something," Elena ordered lightly shoving Brea as she walked off.

* * *

"I've been ditched by my sister," Brea said when she found Tyler.

"Life isn't fair now is it?"

"My great day has been flipped on its head. Logan Scum Fell is back in town."

"You never liked the guy did you," Tyler laughed.

"Come on Ty, you know the story of the evil Logan and the poor innocent Aunt Jenna," Brea said as he laughed throwing his arm around her shoulder.

"I didn't know you drew," Jeremy said coming towards the pair.

"It's an elective," Tyler answered pulling his arm off of Brea as his mood swung at the sight of her brother.

"'Cause it's good stuff, you like graphics? Cause that's, uh- that's kind of my thing," Jeremy said making Brea smile at his effort to play nice.

"Whoa. Whoa. What are you doing?" Tyler asked stopping.

"Well, it's just something else we have in common."

"He's being nice Ty," Brea answered annoyed.

"And what's the other thing? Vicki? Let's hang out because we did the same chick," Tyler snarked.

"I was actually gonna say, Brea," Jeremy growled as Brea tensed up at the situation.

"Go be friends with one of the many other guys that Vicki screwed. There's no shortage of em," with this Brea moved from Tyler's side to Jeremy's.

"What the hell Ty?" Before Brea could do anything Jeremy had grabbed Tyler shoving him across the hall into a locker. "What the hell! Stop it!" The Mayor and Mr Saltzman ran at the boys and yanked them apart before it could turn into a full-on brawl.

"You two, follow me," the mayor asked pulling Jeremy and Tyler away as Brea stared concerned after them.

"Excuse me, mayor," Mr Saltzman interjected. "Where are you taking them?"

"I'm gonna talk to them. All fights should end in handshakes, don't you think?" the mayor answered walking off.

"Mr Saltzman, I don't want to put you out," Brea said following him as he walked off. "But the mayor is really aggressive, I've spent a lot of time at his house and he is the very definition of mean. I don't trust him not to do something untoward to them." Mr Saltzman nodded and grabbed her arm pulling her to where the boys went. As they got outside they heard the mayor yelling aggressively at the boys to fight.

"Whoa. What's going on out here?" Mr Saltzman intervened.

"Just letting these two kids work it out, we're good here. Go back inside," he answered as Brea walked past him and grabbed Jeremy's arm to pull him inside but the mayor stepped in front of the siblings.

"I don't want to go back inside," Mr Saltzman retorted. "What I want is an answer to my question. What's going on out here?"

"Who do you think you're talking to?" the mayor said with sass. "Do I look like a student?"

"No, you look like a full-grown alpha male douche bag." Tyler and Brea locked eyes at this trying to contain laughter.

"You don't talk to me like that," the mayor warned. "I can have your job like this," he said snapping his finger.

"Ah, you do that. Then it'll be me and you in this parking lot working things out. You cool with that?"

"Oh he is so perfect for Jenna," Brea whispered to Jeremy as he nodded.

"You just marked yourself," the mayor snapped before dragging Tyler back inside.

"You all right?" Mr Saltzman asked Jeremy as he smiled widely.

* * *

"Want a ride home?" Brea asked Jeremy as she passed him in the hall.

"Yeah, where's Elena?"

"Got a ride with Stefan."

"Jenna?"

"Well, she will be getting a ride with Mr Saltzman because there will be no nieces or nephew in sight."

"Nice."

"Come on," she said gesturing and they began walking out of the school.

"Hey," Jeremy said as they passed Tyler.

"What do you want?"

"Not again," Brea murmured and both guys shook their heads.

"I don't know, I uh, I thought that was weird with your dad, what he did. Is he like that all the time? Is that- is that what you gotta go through?" Jeremy said with genuine concern, he had never seen that side to mayor Lockwood, that Brea knew only too well. "Man, I- I get it. I get it." Tyler's fist then swung and he punched Jeremy whilst Brea gasped. "What's your problem!"

"Look, I don't need your pity."

"Seriously, you don't have to be like this, you don't. Why don't you let people see the nice side, the side you show her!" he said gesturing to Brea.

"Just go!" Tyler snapped.

As Brea was dragging Jeremy away she was trying her hardest to stop herself from going over and slapping Tyler. Jeremy yelled out "what is your problem man?"

"I don't know," Tyler called back sulking off aware that he was once again in Brea's bad books.

"Just keep walking, just keep walking, just keep walking," Brea chanted.

"I am," Jeremy said snatching his arm out of Brea's hand.

"I'm talking to myself Jer," Brea said getting in the car and driving to their house too mad to talk to her brother.

* * *

As Brea pulled up in the driveway her phone rang, "go, I'll see you inside," she said to Jeremy as he got out of the car and she answered Elena's call. "Hey, Lena, what's up?"

"Brea!" she called through tears. "I need you to pick me up, now, please. Brea, please."

"Woah, woah, where are you? Lena where are you?"

"I don't know, somewhere on the highway outside Stefan's house."

"What! He didn't give you a lift home?"

"No, something happened, I can't tell you over the phone please, Brea, please pick me up. I just ran out of his house."

"Lena, Lena, I'm coming ok, I'll see you soon." Brea pulled out of the driveway and got on the highway to find her sister. "LENA!" she called pulling up beside her letting her sister get in the car. "What's wrong?" she said reaching over to brush the hair out of her tear-stained face.

"We look like them."

"What are you talking about?"

"Katherine and her sister. Her sister's name, Brea, it's Brenna. Her name is Brenna. We look like them. Just like them."

Brea froze "what?" Elena just looked forward glassy-eyed so Brea pulled out onto the road and started driving as Elena sniffled next to her. "So how do we look similar?"

"No, not similar. Exactly the same. We could be… twins. LOOK OUT!" Elena screamed as they both noticed a man standing in the middle of the road. Brea tried to swerve bit she couldn't in time and the car hit the man on the road, causing the car to flip and roll across the road.

"Elena," she moaned after the car stopped flipping and looked over to her twin to see her thankfully still conscious and coughing. "Oh my god, Elena, thank god," Elena turned to face Brea and quickly her traumatised face turned into one of fear.

"Brea," she whispered. "Look." Brea turned her head to see what Elena was so scared of. The man she had hit with her car was cracking his arms and legs and slowly standing up. Both girls started panicking as he stood up and were frantically trying to free themselves from the wreckage. The man started stalking towards the car and as his feet reached Brea's side of the wreckage the girls grabbed each other's hand. As he started leaning down they both screamed at the top of their lungs. The strange man then abruptly ran away. As Brea moved forward a bit to see if he was still there, another man jumped to the ground next to her head causing them both to scream again.

"How ya doing in there?" the new man asked.

"Damon?" Elena said making Brea open her eyes and realise it was Damon by her door.

"You both look stuck," he noted with concern.

"I can't get out Damon," Brea cried.

"It's the seatbelt," Elena told him as Brea closed her eyes. Damon stood up and adjusted some of the wreckage so he could get the girls out.

"I'll get you guys out of here don't worry," he comforted. "Brenna, I need you to focus, stay awake. Elena, I'm gonna get Brenna out first and then I'll get you ok. Brenna, I need you to open your eyes, Brenna!" Brea slowly opened her eyes. "Ok I need you to put your hands on the roof ok," Brea slowly moved her hands onto the roof. "Just like that, you ready? 1, 2, 3" he said before tearing her seatbelt and catching her body as she fell. He then pulled her semi-unconscious body out of the car. "Brenna? Can you hear me?" he asked moving the hair out of her face.

"Who are we?" she whispered before falling unconscious in his arms.


	15. Chapter 15: Bloodlines

**Hey, hope you guys like this chapter. Hoping the Brea/Bree thing isn't too confusing. With an 'a' is my character and with an 'e' is Damon's friend. Sorry for any confusion. The flashback is from the Originals as well for reference**

* * *

 **Orleans, 1821**

 _"_ _Have either of you two gentlemen seen the darling Rebekah?" Brenna asked Klaus and Elijah as she entered the room._

 _"_ _Brenna darling, perfect timing, if you would please follow me, I have a surprise for you," Klaus said with a smile to Brenna._

 _"_ _Niklaus, this is neither the time nor the place," Elijah warned._

 _"_ _Trust me, darling, you'll love it."_

 _"_ _I can't stay long, I must head home soon, I just wanted to talk to Rebekah about something," Brenna hesitated before giving in, "lead the way Nik." As Brenna walked into the room she saw the dead bodies of 3 women, with a man crouched over one of them, attached to her neck and her eyes widened._

 _As the man placed one of the girl's bodies on the ground he clapped his hands and cheered "bravo, that was delectable," before turning around._

 _Brenna didn't get a chance to look at his face as she spun around screaming and tried to run, but Klaus was in the way. "Let me go, let me go."_

 _"_ _Relax sweetheart, no one here is going to hurt you."_

 _"_ _You promised! You promised!" she yelled as she kneed Klaus in the groin and ran. She barely made it into the corridor when this new man appeared in front of her._

 _Brenna tried to push past him but he grabbed her "relax darling. It's not like I'm going to hurt you." When she realised she couldn't get past him she threw herself out of his arms and ran the other way but he appeared in front of her again. Brenna covered her face with her hands and stumbled back into the wall screaming. "Darling, darling, please," he cooed as he tried to pry her hands from her face, but she kept her eyes closed. "Darling, please look at me. I've missed you so much." Something in Brenna clicked as the voice sounded familiar so she opened her eyes._

* * *

"Ouch," Brea moaned lifting her head up.

"Ah wakey wakey little miss sunshine," Damon cooed. "Your sister's been awake for a while."

"Elena?" Brea asked.

"Hey, are you ok?" Elena asked. "We had to pull over about 10 minutes ago. I mean I wanted to, but he didn't, but then you started screaming your head off so we did."

"I need to brush my teeth," Brea moaned, "my mouth tastes gross."

"Yeah, gave you a bit of my blood. You smacked your head real hard before, broken collarbone as well. And then you started screaming, kinda freaked me out, so safety first."

"Where are we?"

"Georgia," Damon drawled.

"No, we're not."

"Yeah, we are. We are in Georgia. I really didn't think it'd be that confusing for you two. How are you feeling anyway?"

"Like I got in a car accident, oh my god, the car!"

"I pulled it to the side of the road. No one will bother it. Are you getting a sense of deja vu as well Elena or is it just me?" he asked but she ignored him.

"Where's my phone?" Brea asked. "Damon?"

"God, you two really are twins, here," he said throwing her phone in the backseat. "What were you dreaming about anyway? I mean you screamed pretty loud."

"Um nothing," she avoided checking her phone. Brea started feeling very ill. "Oh god, pull over."

"What, we just got back on the road…"

"Now!" Brea screamed and just as Damon pulled over, Brea threw herself out of the back seat and onto the road and she started throwing up all of Damon's blood he had given her.

"Brenna!" he yelled, running to her side.

"Brea!" Elena screamed getting out of the car.

"What the hell," Brea panted feeling faint.

"Brenna, Brenna look at me," Damon encouraged grabbing her face before biting his wrist and placing it in her mouth, but before she could swallow the blood she spat it out of her mouth in a coughing fit. "You need to drink it, Brenna," he said.

"I can't, I can't," she said passing out again.

* * *

"You alright there," Damon said to Brea as she woke up.

"Where are we?" she asked groggily

"A bar."

"We can't get in, we're underage," she mumbled. "Why aren't I walking?" she said when she noticed she was being carried.

"Well, you kept coming in and out of consciousness so I'm going to ask my witchy friend to give you a nice quick fix. Plus Elena wouldn't screeching about it," he said carrying her into the bar. "Bree!" he called and the witch ran over to him.

"Yeah?" Brea mumbled.

"Not you, other Bree. Hellos will have to wait I'm afraid, I've got a problem. I gave her my blood, she threw it all up and she keeps passing out. Something's wrong. She can't die. " he said, worry lacing his voice.

"Fine, put her on a stool," Bree directed, so Damon placed her on a stool letting her rest her head on his arm as Elena held onto her hand. Bree started chanting and performing a spell and Brea started to feel better instantly. "All done, now, hello Damon," she said smiling and walked over to Damon, before making out with him, causing Elena to gasp and pull her sister off of Damon's arm and onto her own. "Your blood poisoned that girl," Bree explained after she was finished with Damon. "Don't know why. It's meant to have the opposite effect. But I wouldn't give her blood again." Damon just nodded his head content after seeing Brea was noticeably feeling better. "Listen up everybody! Here's to the man that broke my heart, crushed my soul, destroyed my life, and ruined any and all chances of happiness. Drink up!" Bree said passing out shots. Damon drank his shot while Elena and Brea just stared at theirs, causing Damon to lean over and pick them up, drinking the shots for the girls.

"Thank you," Brea said with a laugh.

"So, how'd he rope you two in?" Bree asked.

"We're not roped in. Actually, I'm dating his-" Elena started.

"Honey, if you're not roped, you're whipped. Either way, just enjoy the ride."

"Ok," Elena said wanting to change the topic after seeing her sister's wide shocked eyes at the idea of a relationship with Damon. Wanting Brea to lighten up, Elena nudged her playfully. "So how did you two meet?" Elena asked nicely.

"College," Bree laughed.

"Wait, what?" Brea laughed, "you went to college?"

"I've been on the college campus, yes," Damon smiled.

"Of course," Brea said with a smirk.

"About 20 years ago, when I was a sweet, young freshman. I met this beautiful man, and I fell in love."

"Someone fell in love with you? How is that possible?" Brea said to Damon with a fake look of exaggerated shock, which he returned making her laugh as Elena watched on concerned.

"Well then he told me about his little secret, made me love him even more," Bree continued. "Because, you see, I had a little secret of my own that I was dying to share with somebody."

"She's a witch," Damon whispered to the girls.

"Yeah, we got that," Elena smiled.

"Yeah, you know, when she sucked the poison or whatever out of my body," Brea said with a head wobble.

"Changed my world," Bree smirked.

"I rocked your world," Damon returned with a smirk.

"Ew," Brea said looking down.

"He is good in the sack, isn't he? But mostly he's just a walk-away Joe." Bree asked the girls.

"Ok," Brea said snatching the shot out of Damon's hand downing it.

"Woah, do you think that's a good idea?" Damon asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I feel fine Damon, if I'm gonna be listening to urgh, this all day, I'm gonna need that."

"So, what is it that you want?" Bree asked Damon.

"Oh no," Elena said as her phone went off. "Jenna, come on Brea we better take this outside," Elena said taking her sister's hand to talk to Jenna. "Hi, Jenna."

"Hey, Aunt Jenna!" Brea said trying to ease her aunt's anger.

"We're so sorry," Elena apologised.

"Where are you two? Why didn't you call?"

"We were tired," Brea said quickly.

"And we slept at Bonnie's," Elena added. "This morning we just wanted to get to school."

"Are you both ok?" Jenna asked concerned.

"You know, Stefan and stuff," Elena said truthfully.

"Ok I trust you guys, I'll see you both tonight, you better be here," Jenna said warily before hanging up.

Just as Jenna hung up Elena's phone rang again. "Stefan," she sighed. "I'm here," she said answering as Brea stood next to her arms crossed. "You lied," she snapped. "So you didn't lie?" "How are we connected to Katherine and her sister… Brenna, Stefan?" "And we're both supposed to believe that?"

"Hang up," Brea suggested and Elena did just that.

As the girls turned around to go back inside Damon was standing right there "you ok?" he asked them.

"Don't pretend to care. I know you're gloating inside," Elena said sadly.

"Come on, both of you, inside. We'll get some lunch and you can ask whatever you want."

* * *

"Let's just say that we are descended from Katherine, does that make us part vampire?" Elena asked. "And how can Brea have the same name as um, Brenna. It's not exactly a common name."

"Vampires can't procreate. But we love to try," Damon smirked avoiding the question about Brea. "No, if you are related, it would mean Katherine had a child before she was turned," Damon said giving a straight answer.

"Did Stefan think that he could use me to replace her?"

"Kinda creepy if you ask me."

"Agreed," Brea sighed.

"Come on, what? Don't you like pickles? What's wrong with you two?" Damon asked taking the pickles off of the girl's plates.

"How can you even eat? If technically you're supposed to be…" Elena asked as Brea snorted a laugh.

"Dead," Damon whispered immaturely. "It's not such a bad word. As long as I keep a healthy diet of blood in my system, my body functions pretty normally."

Elena smiled before it dropped, "this nice act. Is any of it real?" Brea looked up at this as Damon hummed.

"Here you go," Bree said placing a beer down in front of Damon.

"Thank you," Damon said.

"We'll both have one too," Elena said.

"Hmm?" both Brea and Damon asked in surprise.

"Time out, remember? For 5 minutes? That 5 minutes is going to need a beer," Elena told the two.

"There you two go," Bree said placing a beer down in front of each girl.

"What about me?" Brea asked Damon. "You didn't answer her question about me."

"I don't know Brea," he sighed. "You're different than Elena. Elena just looks like Katherine, but they're completely different. Plus she had curly hair, Elena's is straight. You, well, you and Brenna are the exact same. Same hair, always loved her waves, same personality, same vocabulary. You like saying bugger, like an old Englishman, well so did she. Everything about you two is the same, the only strange thing is that you're human and so was she. And she would obviously, be long dead by now."

"She's not in the tomb with Katherine?" Elena asked.

"No, I lost track of her in the battle, but last I saw of her some man came and dragged her away when the town was rounding up the vampires, she didn't seem happy to go with him, but I was a trying to save Katherine, she could've helped her better than I could've. And then I turned, I couldn't very well go near her after that, I was a new vampire, probably would've killed her if I found her."

'What would you think if I told you I may have, umm, memories, I guess you'd call them, of 1864," Brea asked as Elena's eyebrows nearly left her forehead as Damon's furrowed.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Well, ever since I met you and Stefan I haven't been able to sleep properly. I keep seeing then two of you. And Katherine. At first, I thought it was just some weird twisted dream and I was having Lena play the part of your ex. But, she had curly hair, not like Lena's. And I just. Haha, I probably sound insane," Brea laughed as Damon stared at her shocked.

"Brenna," he said taking her hand. "We'll work it out ok."

* * *

"Ready… go!" Bree called as everyone downed their shots on her say so.

"And that's 4!" Brea yelled, hands in the air.

"No silly 3," Elena laughed.

"Haha, Damon we beat you 4…"

"3," Elena interjected.

"3 times!"

"Do you need a bib?" Elena said mocking Damon.

"Sorry I can't unhinge my jaw like a snake to consume alcohol like you two can."

"Whatever. All right. Who's next?" Elena challenged. "Another round Bree?"

"Honey, you two should be on the floor," a random lady next to the twins laughed.

"We are not even drunk," Brea defended.

"Our tolerance is, like, way up here," Elena said pointing to her sister as Brea jumped to mark their high alcohol tolerance and she tripped on the way down only to have Damon catch her.

"Clumsy, just like Brenna," he muttered. "Maybe you two have had enough?" he suggested.

"Oh my god, Lena!" Brea giggled standing up. "I've just had the best idea. Why don't we race each other! Whoever can drink their shot fastest wins!"

"You are so on!" Bree gave the girls a shot each and the girls drank them. "How did we draw?"

"I hate being a twin sometimes, we're too similar. I can't beat you. Oh my god, how about a running race?" Brea said jumping in excitement.

"Brea! You're a genius! See ya later Damon," Elena said taking Brea's hand and moving to go outside to race.

"Woah, woah, woah, maybe not a good idea," Damon said stopping them.

"Oh," Brea said dejectedly. "ANOTHER SHOT!"

"Another shot," Elena said turning back to to the bar.

* * *

Elena hit a pool ball into the pocket and both Brea and Elena celebrated. "Brea, I hit my ball in, why are you celebrating?" Elena laughed.

"You hit my ball in you silly sausage," Brea laughed poking her sister on the nose before moving to pull the ball out to show her she hit the wrong ball in.

"I did it because you're my favourite sibling, shh, don't tell Jer," Elena said loudly whispering to Brea.

"Aww Elena," Brea cooed as they gave each other a sloppy hug before Brea's phone started ringing.

"Brea, your phone," Elena giggled.

"Oh right! I have a great idea, let's go answer it together." The girls then ran over to the phone. "Hello?" Brea answered.

"Brea?"

"Jenna!" Brea said excitedly.

"Hold on, it's loud in here," Elena said as she yanked Brea out of the bar and put it on loudspeaker.

"Brea, Elena, where are you? Are you ok?"

"Jenna, I love you, you know. You're my favourite aunt," Brea sung.

"I'm your only aunt."

"Well then that means you're also my least favourite," Brea said with a gasp.

"Jenna, we're sorry. We're good. Everything's fine," Elena apologised. Brea took a step forward and tripped on a piece of railing, she grabbed Elena for support and ended up pulling her down with her. "Brea, what the hell, that hurt," Elena whined before standing up "Jenna?" she said into the phone before someone covered her mouth grabbing Elena. Brea went to try to run inside to get Damon, but the mysterious man grabbed Brea as well dragging them off.

The man dragged them to an empty industrial site, "stay here," he snarled. Brea just rolled her eyes and went to walk away when his face vamped in warning.

"Oh so it's that kind of stay here? Yep, got it," she said backing up into her sister.

"I don't want to hurt you two, just him. So stay here or I will kill you," he said running away. Just as he did Damon rounded the corner.

"Damon, no!" Elena screamed. But it was too late, the man was hitting Damon with a metal baseball bat. Brea ignored the man's demands to stay there and ran toward Damon, Elena following.

"What the hell," Damon groaned at the man hitting him. The man then whooshed over to grab a keg of gasoline before pouring it over Damon.

"NO!" Brea screamed before the man again warned the fast approaching girls to stay back with his vampire face before going back to soaking Damon.

"Who are you?" Damon hissed.

"That's perfect. You have no idea."

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked.

"What did he do to you?" Brea asked.

"He killed my girlfriend," the man answered as the girls looked down. "What did she do to you, huh? What did she do to you?!"

"Nothing," Damon admitted.

"We don't understand," Elena said confused.

"My girlfriend went to visit Stefan, and Damon killed her. Got it?" the man explained.

Both girls gasped, "Lexi," Brea whispered.

"Lexi was your girlfriend?" Elena asked him louder. "She told me about you. She said that you were human."

"I was," he said sadly before pulling out a match.

"Lexi turned you?" Brea asked trying to distract him.

"If you want to be with someone forever, you have to live forever."

"She loved you," Elena rushed out trying to delay the man as he went to light the match. "She said that 'when it's real, you can't walk away'."

"Well, that's a choice you're not going to have to make," he snarled assuming Damon was Elena's boyfriend.

"Don't. Don't, please!" Brea begged.

"Please don't hurt him," Elena urged but the man lit the match.

"I'm doing you both a favour," he stuttered.

"Lexi loved you. And she was good. And that means you're good, too," Elena surmised.

"Be better than him. Don't do this. Please, I am begging you," Brenna pleaded desperately.

"Please," Elena begged through gritted teeth. The man then picked Damon up and threw him into a wall. "Thank you," Elena whispered.

"It wasn't for either of you," the man snarled before running off. Brea and Elena then ran to his side helping him up.

"Are you ok?" Brea asked looking him over as he blinked in shock as he walked off, the girls looked at each other confused before following him. "Are you sure you're ok?" Brea asked confused by his behaviour.

"Yep," he said looking around. "Why don't you two wait in the car," he said unlocking it, "I'll be back," he said before storming into the bar. Brea shrugged her shoulders at Elena, and got in the car, falling asleep almost instantly on her sister's shoulder.

* * *

"So why did you bring us with you?" Elena asked Damon.

"Well, neither of you are the worst company in the world Elena," he answered. "You should give you and your sister more credit."

"I am so fun," Brea laughed from the backseat.

"Seriously?" Elena asked Damon disbelievingly.

"You were both there in the road. All damsel in distress-like," he said as Brea made a wretching noise at that phrase. "I knew it would piss off Stefan and… you're not the worst company in the world, Elena."

"I used to be more fun," she huffed.

"She did," Brea agreed from the back seat causing Elena to glare at her.

"You did ok," Damon smiled.

"We saved your life," Elena said with a giggle.

"I know."

"And don't you forget it," Brea said leaning forward to poke Damon in the arm.

* * *

"Talk," Brea snapped as she and Elena stormed into Stefan's room.

"Hi," Elena said.

"Hi," Stefan said back.

"Am I invisible?"

"Hi, Brea," he said.

"Hi."

"You could have told us," Elena snarled.

"I wanted to tell you both."

"You said no more lies. Only the truth. We can handle the truth, Stefan. As crazy as it is, we can handle the fact that you are a vampire. And you have a vampire brother…"

"He's actually quite fun," Brea interrupted.

"And that our best friend is a witch," Elena continued. "We can accept the fact that the world is a much more mysterious place than we ever thought possible. But this- this lie, I cannot take," she said pacing and Brea stepped back knowing she was ready to explode. "What am I to you? Who am I to you?"

"You are not Katherine."

"Duh," Brenna snapped at Stefan.

"You are the opposite of everything that she was."

"And when did you figure that out? Before you kissed me? Before we slept together?"

"Ok, maybe I should leave," Brea said trying to run away but Elena snatched her arm stopping her leaving.

"Before I met you," Stefan admitted.

"Huh?" Brea asked confused.

"What?" Elena asked just as confused.

"The first day of school. When I met you two. It wasn't for the first time."

"Then when was it?" both girls asked simultaneously.

"May 23, 2009."

"What!" Brea yelled as Elena's face dropped.

"That was the day your parent's car went off the bridge," he confirmed.

"You were there?" Elena said angrily.

"Every couple of years I come back here to see Zach and see my home. Last spring, I was out in the woods, by old Wickery Bridge. And I heard the accident all of it," Elena and Brea were well and truly tearing up now and holding each other's hands. "I was fast getting there, but not fast enough. The car was already submerged. Your dad- he was still conscious. I was able to get to him, but he wouldn't let me help him until I helped you both," he said as the tears began spilling uncontrollably from Brea's eyes.

"Oh my god," Elena cried. "When we woke up in the hospital no one could figure out how we both got out of the car."

"They said it was a miracle," Brea whispered.

"I went back for them. But it was too late. I couldn't… I couldn't save them. When I pulled the two of you out, I looked at your faces. You looked like Katherine and Brenna. I couldn't believe the resemblance. After that, I spent months making sure that you weren't them. I watched you both. I learned everything that I could about you. And I saw that you were nothing like Katherine and you…"

"Were just like Brenna," Brea finished with a shaky voice.

"I wanted to leave town, Elena, but I couldn't. I couldn't leave without knowing you. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you two. I wanted to, but you were both so sad."

"Why do we look like them?" Elena asked Stefan.

"Elena, Brenna, you've been through so much."

"Why do we look like them, Stefan? What are you not telling us?" Brea said stepping forward annoyed.

"It didn't make any sense to me. You were a Gilbert. They were Pierce's. But the resemblance was too much. And then I learned the truth. You were adopted."

"No," Brea hissed and Stefan stepped forward to comfort her. "No!" she yelled pushing him away and storming out of the room.

"You ok?" Damon asked as she ran passed him.

"Just peachy," she said pushing past him.

"Woah hang on a minute there," he said before being quiet for a minute.

"What!"

"It was your birth certificate."

"Huh?"

"They say Brenna and Elena Gilbert. Mystic Falls General. But there's no record of your mother ever being admitted. There's no record of her ever being pregnant."

"What are you talking about?"

"Stefan's explaining how he knows to your sister. Thought you might want to know."

"Does he know anything else?" Brea asked crying openly again.

Damon shook his head. "He says for him to know more he'd have to look into the Pierce family, and that was too risky to do. Ugh no, it's getting mushy," Damon groaned in reference to Elena and Stefan's conversation.

"Damon, tell me the truth, do you think that I'm her, the Brenna you knew?" Brea whispered

Damon hesitated, "yes, I think so," he said quietly.

Brea took a deep breath and straightened up, "good day Mr Salvatore," she said before storming out the front door waiting for Elena.

* * *

As Elena and Brea entered the house Jenna jumped out of her seat furious. "I don't set a lot of rules. Especially not for you two. I trust you two to tell me the truth."

"That's rich," Brea scoffed heading towards the stairs.

"Excuse me! Where were you? Why did you lie to me about it? I thought that we were closer than that."

This made both Brea and Elena stop in their tracks and turn to Jenna. "Now is not the time you want to talk to us about lies," Elena snapped before walking to the stairs with Brea.

"Don't do that. Don't turn this back on me. I didn't do anything."

"I can't Lena," Brea said glaring at Jenna allowing her twin to explain their rage.

"Question- are we adopted?" Elena asked snarkily, as Jenna's face dropped in shock.

"We trust you to tell us the truth to Jenna," Brea hissed.

"How could you not tell us? I thought we were closer than that," Elena sassed before storming upstairs.

"Elena, Brea, I didn't- they asked me not to," Jenna tried to explain.

"We don't want to hear it," Brea yelled as she and Elena entered Brea's room, slamming the door behind them.


	16. Chapter 16: Unpleasantville

**keikei313: I'm really conflicted with what to do with Kol. I don't want to have him in too much because then I feel like when he does come on the show it won't be anything special. It's tricky...**

 **erizsun: Hey not sure if this answers your question but the first few chapters pretty much cover your questions; let me know if you're confused by anything and I'll try to clarify for you. But I covered most of it at the start :)**

 **Thanks for the reviews guys!**

* * *

"I'm bored," Brea whined.

"I don't care," Jeremy replied.

"I'll play a video game with you?"

"I'm busy Brea."

"But I'm bored!"

"Oh well."

"Jeremy pleaseeeee."

"I'm drawing, go away," he said as the doorbell rang.

"Pizza! So who's the girl you're drawing?" she asked excitedly grabbing Jeremy's hand and dragging him to the door.

"Shut up," he laughed as he opened the door and as he did, Brea's smile instantly dropped as she found the pizza man very familiar.

"Hey. That's going to be $22."

Jeremy and Brea looked at each other before yelling together "Elena we need the money!"

"Have you delivered pizza's here before?" Brea asked.

"Uh, here come in. Just put it on the table," Jeremy said to the guy.

"No, I haven't," the pizza guy said with a smirk as he stepped in the house.

"Hey," Elena said running down the stairs as Brea kept staring at the guy. "Um keep the change."

"Thanks and you have yourself a good night," he said backing out of the house as Elena closed the door.

"Seriously you two?" Elena sighed at Brea and Jeremy. "Why can't either of you pay for once?" Both siblings just shrugged before running away with their pizza.

* * *

Brea's phone buzzed with a text from Jeremy.

J - Our future uncle gave me an A on the essay!

B - Jer, that's awesome! He's in our good books, woohoo!

"Brea put the phone down," Elena ordered.

"I can't believe you're both adopted. I never saw that coming," Bonnie said in disbelief.

"And it gets weirder," Elena continued. "Our birth certificate lists Miranda and Grayson Gilbert as our birthparents."

"Even though they weren't, none of it makes any sense," Brea muttered.

"Which is why you should ask Jenna. First of all, the Gilbert twins I know would always want the real truth, good or bad." Bonnie suggested.

"And second of all?" Elena dismissed.

"You just found out Elena that your boyfriend is a vampire, so unless your birthparents are aliens… how bad could it be?" Bonnie said making the twins laugh.

"Ah, ok, look, we have to go to the store. Both of our outfits are severely lacking accessories," Elena said standing up.

"I thought mine was fine?" Brea asked and Elena just shook her head.

"Ok, I'll pay the bill," Bonnie said and the twins walked out.

Just as the twins were crossing the road to the car Jenna was loaning them Brea's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Speakerphone, now," a voice ordered.

"Ok bossy, so rude," Brea snapped switching it to speaker mode making Elena give her a funny look.

"Hello, Elena, Brenna," the man said.

"Hey, who's this?" Elena said stopping and turning around.

"You two hit me with your car. Is that a new one?" At this Brea nearly dropped the phone in shock spinning around to try to find him before spotting a man walking and pointing him out to Elena. "You got away from me," he taunted as the girls rushed to get into the car. "You won't next time," he laughed as the girls drove off and Brea hung up.

* * *

"Why us, what does he want with us?" Brea groaned.

"If he's trying to kill us, then why call first?" Elena asked confused.

"That's because we're predators," Stefan exclaimed. "We hunt, we stalk. It's often as exciting as the kill.

"I want you to have this," Stefan said handing Elena something.

"This is Jeremy's pocket watch," she said confused.

"What!" Brea said angrily snatching it. "Seriously Stefan, this means a lot to him, why would you steal it?" she said fuming.

"I didn't. I took it from Damon, who took it from Logan, who must've taken it from Jeremy."

"Oh," Brea said handing it back to Elena.

"What happened to it?" Elena asked looking at it making Brea snatch it back.

"What did you do to his watch, Stefan!"

"It's not just a watch. It was modified, I'm guessing by Logan. It's a sort of compass. But it points to vampires."

Brea looked down at the watch as saw it pointing to Stefan, "sorry," she mumbled embarrassed handing it back to Elena.

"Why did our father have it?" Elena asked.

"Gilbert's were one of the founding families, and back in 1864, they were among those who sought to eradicate the vampires. The compass was used to find us."

"Did you know them?" Elena asked uncomfortably.

"Yes," he nodded. "I want you two to keep this. That way, you'll know if you're ever in danger," Stefan said before kissing Elena,

"Ew, ew, ew. I'll meet you in the car," Brea said covering her eyes and running outside.

* * *

"Spoke to the insurance company," Jenna said as the girls walked in the door. "Car's totalled."

"I could've told you that Jenna," Brea laughed. "We rolled in it like 3 times. Oh right, yeah, I'm mad at you," she said in realisation turning back around.

"You can keep using mine for now," Jenna said trying to be helpful.

"So you're coming to the dance?" Elena asked making small talk.

"Alaric asked me to help chaperone."

"Why didn't you tell us, Jenna?" Elena asked spinning around angrily.

"Your mom was gonna do it eventually. I never thought I'd have to."

"If our mom were here right now and we asked, she'd tell us the truth," Brea said quietly with a small smile at Jenna.

"Your dad was about to leave the office one night when this girl showed up. She was 16, a runaway, and about to give birth. He delivered her babies, and he gave her a place to stay, but a few days later, she disappeared. And there you both were. Your parents were trying so hard to have a baby. It just wasn't happening. All Miranda ever wanted was to be a mom."

"Well, why were our parents' names on the birth certificates?" Elena questioned.

"Your dad was a doctor, Elena. He took care of it. They didn't want to lose either of you, so they kept it quiet, told as few people as possible, but if anyone ever wanted proof, they had documentation."

"What else do you know about her?" Brea asked curiously.

"The girl," Elena elaborated.

"Just her name, Isobel."

* * *

"You don't need to straighten your hair anymore Lena! Can we go already?" Brea said following Elena into the bathroom.

"I'm not straightening it. I'm blowdrying it, be patient."

"I want to go take pictures of Jeremy working at the punch bowl for my scrapbook of him."

"You're making a scrapbook of our brother?"

"Of his embarrassing moments, yeah."

"Can I see?"

"When it's done, when it's done," Brea said following Elena into her room again. "I like this scarf," she said pointing out an option for her sister. "Did you hear that?" Brea asked turning around as she heard a noise.

Elena left the room calling Jenna and Jeremy to see if they were in the house.

"Compass," Brea said realising and racing to the bed as Elena ran back in the room. "What the hell, Elena my ring, it's... it's glowing again," Brea said noticing it was glowing a bright purple, "call Stefan now."

Elena quickly dialled on her cell as the twins ran down the stairs.

"Where is he?" she said clearly talking to Damon. "Oh thank god," she breathed in relief. "This compass was spinning. Stefan must be here. Thank you." Elena said in relief before hanging up. "Nothing to worry ab…" she said stopping as she noticed a man on the roof above Brea. "Brea watch out!" as she yelled, the man dropped down and grabbed Brea and tried to bite her, but Brea moved quickly and stuck her ring into the intruders face making his face burn from the vervain on the ring, causing him to scream and grab at his face as he threw her to the ground.

The man then turned on Elena and tried to bite her but Stefan arrived screaming "Elena!" and threw the man away from her. "Are you ok?" he asked picking her up off the floor.

Brea, still on the floor, shoved her hand into her pocket, pulled out her phone and dialled Damon's number. "Hello, two Gilbert calls in two minutes. Must be my lucky day."

"The man we hit with the car, he just attacked us."

"Where are you?"

"At home."

"I'm coming," he said hanging up. As Brea went to put the phone back in her pocket she noticed her rings colour starting to fade back to normal. Not long after Damon came racing through the door before coming to a stop. "Why are you on the floor?" he asked Brea.

"Well, he threw me here and I'm grumpy," she scowled.

"Why?"

"He hurt me."

"Where?" Damon asked with wide eyes pulling her off the floor.

"He bruised my elbow, duh," she scoffed and Damon rolled his eyes walking away.

"How'd he get in?" Damon asked everyone.

"He was invited in," Elena said.

"He posed as a pizza delivery guy last night," Stefan explained.

"I don't know why Jer felt the need to invite the pizza guy in."

"Well, he gets points for that," Damon said impressed. "Did he say what he wanted?"

"No. He was too busy trying to kill us," Elena said in disbelief.

"I think what he wants is to kill us, Damon. Kind of easy to infer."

"And you have no idea who this is?" Stefan asked Damon.

"No. Don't look at me like that. I told you we had company."

"I do, I think I know him," Brea spoke up and everyone looked at her. "I don't know how. But I think his name is Noah."

"Do you think there's more than one?" Elena asked.

"We don't know," Damon said.

"Damon, he was invited in," Stefan said seriously.

"Then we go get him tonight. You two up for it?" Damon asked.

"What do we have to do?" Elena asked as Brea nodded.

"Let Stefan take you to the dance. I'll go with Brea."

"I'm going with Tyler."

"I don't see him."

"I'm meeting him there."

"Great, I'll take you there and we'll see who shows up to kill you two hmm?"

"That's a bad idea," Stefan disagreed.

"Till we get him, this house isn't safe. For anyone who lives in it. It's worth a shot."

"We'll do it," Brea agreed.

"We'll be with the two of you. We'll both be safe," Elena reassured Stefan. "Stefan, do you know anything about Brea's ring? It was glowing right before he attacked us and it's glowed before. I noticed it glowing when Vicki was attacking us, and I saw it glowing before the car crashed.

"Glowing?" Stefan asked confused with furrowed brows. "We'll figure it out later. I think it's more important we figure out tonight first," he said as everyone nodded.

* * *

"There you are…" Tyler said trailing off as he saw Elena, Stefan and Damon get out of the car. "Brought quite the entourage huh?" he asked with a laugh.

"I'm her date," Damon said.

"No, he's not. Bye Damon," she said before grabbing Tyler's arm and walking off.

"Why'd you come with Salvatore?"

"Urgh, he wanted to come. Wouldn't leave me alone. Said he'd be my date since I didn't have one."

"Did you tell him we were going together," Tyler laughed.

"She did. But I didn't see a date knocking on the door," Damon said coming up behind the two throwing his arm over Brea's shoulder.

Brea knocked his arm off immediately "why did you follow us, Damon?"

"Well, I can't really protect you from this vampire guy if I can't be near you now can I?" Damon whispered in her ear. "Not to worry kid," Damon said slapping Tyler's shoulder, "just need to make sure I don't get kicked out at the door, and for that, I need a high schooler date," he said winking at Brea.

"Fine, but just to the door Damon. Ty promised me a full night of fun to make up for some recent poor judgment," Brea said taking his arm and Tyler sulked behind them. "Ok Damon, we snuck you in," Brea said as they walked through the doors. "Now go find Stefan and Elena, just keep an eye out," she said under her breath knowing he could hear her.

"So wanna dance?" Tyler asked and Brea gave him a look. "Sorry, would you like to dance with me, my lady?"

"Much better, and yes I would love to dance with you Mr Lockwood, thank you for asking," Brea said dragging him onto the dance floor. "Hey Care," Brea said as they passed Caroline, "having fun?"

"No."

"Ok, wasn't expecting that."

"This," Caroline said gesturing to her outfit, "took 2 hours, so I'm staying at least half that."

"Well, ok. Umm, Ty?"

"Yep, see ya, Caroline," he said as the pair ran away. "That was awkward."

"Yeah, if we let her go further into her rant, we'd be here 2 hours," Brea said as the pair laughed and danced. "Hey Ty, do me a favour and dance us towards the punch bowl," Brea said spotting Jeremy.

"Why?"

"I need a photo of Jeremy working. It's for a secret project."

"Ok," Tyler said confused but danced the pair towards the punch bowl.

As they got close enough Brea took out her phone and took a picture of Jeremy handing someone a cup of punch. As Brea took the picture Jeremy spotted her and his face dropped as he realised what she was doing. "Abort Ty! Abort!"

"What?" he said confused.

"Move away, fast." Tyler shrugged his shoulder and lead the pair to the other side of the room. After a while, Brea's phone buzzed with a text.

J - 1. You are in trouble for taking a picture of me. 2. Why are girls so weird?

B - 1. Gotcha! 2. The girl you were drawing? I'm interested, tell me about it tonight

"How much longer till I'm back in your good books Brea?" Tyler asked as they moved to the side of the room.

"Depends."

"Depends on what?"

"On how much you keep complaining," at this Tyler's eyes widen and he turned to face the front choosing to stay quiet.

"Hey, Brea, umm you're ring is kinda glowing," Tyler said confused pointing to her hand

"Why's it doing that?" Brea said confused while she tapped her ring, to see if it had an off button.

"Brea!" Elena yelled running up to her.

"Hey Elena," Tyler said.

"Brea," she said out of breath. "We have to go find Damon, now!"

"Sorry Elena, she can't, she's stuck with me tonight," Tyler said putting an arm around Brea as she laughed.

"Brea," Elena pleaded and Brea's eyes widened as she realised the strange vampire she believed to be called Noah must be here.

"Maybe it means danger?" Brea asked showing her ring to Elena who shrugged. "Tyler I have to go. You can go home I forgive you. Bye," Brea said sprinting away from him with Elena hot on her heels. "Where is Damon!" she groaned looking around the packed gym. As the girls weaved through the crowd, Brea's phone rang. "Hello?" she answered not looking at the caller ID.

"Hello, Brenna."

"Noah."

"How do you know that?" he growled.

"You're being dumb Noah, you know the rules," she said, the words flying out of her mouth even though she didn't know what they meant. Brea squeezed Elena's hand grabbing her twins attention.

"She's not here to protect you anymore. Here's what you're going to do. There's an exit door behind you two girls. You have 5 seconds."

"No," Brea snapped.

"Or your brother dies." Brea spun around like lightning to see Noah standing near Jeremy, she quickly pointed out the situation to Elena who's eyes widened. "I can snap his neck so fast I bet there's not even a witness. Now start walking."

"Don't you dare lay a finger on my brother," Brea said backing up towards the door.

"Keep walking. Through the door," he encouraged as the girls stepped further back before Brea hung up and ran pulling Elena with her.

"What are we doing?" Elena yelled.

"I don't know Elena, just delay him until the guys get here to help, just run for now!" Brea yelled as they ran through the corridors. The girls tried to push through some doors but found them to be chained shut. They spun around to see Noah advancing on them and ran through some other doors into the cafeteria. In the cafeteria, they tried some more doors but they were also chained shut. As they spun around Noah barged through the doors and then zipped in front of them. The girls then tried to split and run in different directions but he grabbed them both by the hair as they screamed in pain and threw them, one by one, over a table before flipping the table over as he advanced on the girls as they attempted to crawl away.

Noah grabbed Brea, throwing her up against the wall transforming his face into that of a vampire's before lunging for her neck. Before he could bite her Elena stabbed his side with a pencil she picked up off the floor making him release his grip on Brea. Elena then stabbed him in the hand with another pencil as he reached out towards her. Elena then charged at him stabbing him in the chest with a third pencil before grabbing Brea's hand running backwards, before backing into a mop. Brea ripped the mop out of the bucket and threw it to her sister who caught it and snapped it over her knee before thrusting it at his chest, but he caught it and threw Elena to the ground with a smirk. He then grabbed Brea causing both girls to scream. He had just bit into her neck when Stefan ripped him off of her, throwing him across the room. Elena immediately ran to Brea and clung to her.

"Hey, dickhead!" Damon called. "Nobody wants to kill you. We just wanna talk." Noah then set his sights on the huddled up girls before charging them. Damon threw the stake Elena made out of the mop across the room to Stefan who intercepted Noah and stabbed him in the chest with it, crippling him.

"Now you feel like talking?" Stefan asked circling him.

"Screw you," Noah muttered as Stefan punched the stake further into his chest.

"Wrong answer, why are you doing this?"

"Because it's fun." Stefan then pushed the stake further into his chest.

"What do you want with Elena and Brenna?"

"She looks like Katherine," he said gesturing to Elena. "And she is Brenna," he said with a smirk.

"You knew Katherine?" Damon asked.

"Oh. You thought you were the only ones. You don't even remember me."

"Tell me how to get in the tomb. Hmm?

"No." Stefan then stabbed the stake even further into his chest. "The grimoire."

"Where is it?"

Noah refused to answer so Stefan pushed the stake right to the edge of his heart. "Check the journal. The journal. Use Jonathan's journal. Jonathan Gilbert's."

"Who else is working with you?" Stefan asked.

"Who else is there?" Damon yelled.

"No. You're gonna have to kill me." Stefan then removed the stake before plunging it into his heart.

"What do we- how are you gonna find the others now?" Elena asked gasping in shock as Brea lifted a hand to her neck to try and stem the bleeding.

"He had to die," Damon said while walking over to Brea and moving her hand away so he could get a good look at her neck.

"But…" Elena protested.

"Elena, he's been invited in," Stefan confirmed. The group then heard a clunk noise from outside the cafeteria and noticed someone walking past the doors. "Go. I got this," Stefan said. "Take Brea, she's uh…" Stefan said gesturing to her bleeding neck.

Damon nodded and put his arm around Brea dragging her out of the cafeteria. As Damon and Brea rounded the corner Damon saw Mr Saltzman walking, Damon leaned Brea against the lockers before zipping in front of her teacher. "Hey," Mr Saltzman said in confusion.

"What were you doing?"

"Looking for Ms Hilden."

"Why are you in Mystic Falls?"

"I got a job as a teacher."

"Do you know what I am?"

"You're my student's brother."

"Is everything you're telling me the truth?"

"Yes."

"Damon, leave him alone," Brea hissed sliding down the lockers a bit.

"Then forget we had this conversation," Damon said before zipping Brea off to her house. "Put a towel on that," he said inspecting her bite. "I'm a bit nervous to give you my blood again after your last episode with that. Just get some rest and pop a bandage on it," he said before quickly zipping off, leaving her alone at the front door. Brea huffed and went inside and straight to the kitchen to try to stop her neck bleeding.

* * *

"You'll never guess who just asked me on a date!" Jenna sang as she walked through the door. "OH MY GOD" she screamed. "Brea. What happened?" she asked running at her seeing the blood.

"Tyler bit me."

"Brenna I am serious," she said putting pressure on her niece's neck. "I mean it does look like a bite mark. But come on, no one bit you on the neck."

"It's hard to explain."

"Try me."

"I tripped. In the parking lot and skidded on my… neck," Brea poorly made up.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry," Jenna said as she put a bandage on her neck.

"Thanks, so Mr Saltzman asked you on a date huh?" Brea asked as Jenna handed her some water and painkillers.

"Yes, he did! Friday night. You can help me get ready," she said with a giggle before going serious. "But for now, bed! Move it. That wound is going to need a lot of rest to heal up properly," Jenna said ushering Brea towards the stairs.


	17. Chapter 17: Children of the Damned

**Mystic Falls, 1864**

 _"_ _Well don't you look messy sister," Brenna said as Katherine walked into her room._

 _"_ _I was giving Damon a lesson on the ways of vampirism. He's just begging me to turn him," Katherine giggled._

 _"_ _Please Katerina, I wish you wouldn't string him along," before Brenna knew it Katherine ran at her covering her mouth._

 _"_ _Careful sister, you never know who is listening in," Katherine whispered as they both heard footsteps running away._

 _"It's just a human, you know that vampire's run more gracefully," Brenna reassured. "Don't string them along Katherine both of them."_

* * *

"JENNA!" Brea yelled down the stairs to her aunt. "Jeremy stole one of my shoes."

"She stole my toothbrush," Jeremy yelled down as well.

Jenna then appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "God I wish, Elena was here. You're both too scared of her to do this when she's here. You, drop the toothbrush and, you, drop the shoe. On the count of three. One, two, three," both Jeremy and Brea dropped each others stuff and dived on them, smacking heads on the way down.

"OW!" They both exclaimed as they stood up rubbing their heads. Brea scowled and stumbled into her room feeling ill. Brea laid on her bed and closed her eyes as she became consumed by a distant memory.

 **1864**

 _Someone knocked on Brenna's door. "Yes," she responded._

 _"_ _Miss Brenna, excuse me," Emily said from her doorway. "Miss Pearl has asked to see both you and your sister."_

 _"_ _Have you informed my sister?" Brenna asked turning to Emily from her dressing table._

 _"_ _I have, but she was um, pre-occupied at the time, so she may be a while."_

 _"_ _Very well, please tell Miss Pearl that I will be down in just a moment. That'll be all Emily," Brenna said with a smile turning back to her mirror. She grabbed her ring from the table and slipped it on before sighing, standing up and heading downstairs._

 _"_ _Hello Brenna," Pearl said as Brenna came down the stairs._

 _"_ _Hello Pearl, how very nice to see you. I see my sister is not yet down."_

 _"_ _No, she is too busy causing trouble with the Salvatore boys."_

 _"_ _Yes… well, she should be down in a moment."_

 _"_ _Good to see you Pearl," Katherine said as she descended the stairs._

 _"_ _Perhaps we could talk outside," Pearl asked._

 _"_ _Emily, would you please tell Mr Salvatore that I've stepped away?" Katherine asked sweetly._

 _"_ _Which one?" Emily asked._

 _"_ _Both," she replied as Brenna and Pearl huffed in irritation before making their way outside._

 _"_ _How long do you two plan on staying with the Salvatores?" Pearl asked as they walked on the grass. "People talk, Katherine."_

 _"_ _With good reason," Brenna agreed._

 _"_ _You, carrying on with both brothers, doesn't help the situation."_

 _"_ _The Salvatore's have been kind to take us in. As far as everyone here knows, we're just two poor orphan girls from Atlanta. Lost our family in the fires, or at least one of us did," Katherine said with a side glance at a stiff Brenna._

 _"_ _A match you lit, no doubt."_

 _"_ _No Pearl, I wouldn't do that to dear Brenna here," she said with a giggle._

 _"_ _Honey please be careful," Pearl called out as Katherine and Brenna turned around to see Annabelle patting a horse. "Honoria Fell came by the apothecary yesterday, with a case of this elixir. She asked that it be sold at a reduced rate."_

 _"_ _I don't follow."_

 _"_ _Try it," Pearl said handing it to Brenna._

 _Brenna tipped the vile onto her palm allowing a little of the liquid to hit her hand before handing it to Katherine. "I'm confused Pearl, what is it?" she asked as Katherine hissed in pain._

 _"_ _What in hell?" she growled as Brenna grabbed her sisters hand confused._

 _"_ _Vervain," Pearl confirmed._

 _"_ _Why is there… they know. You should keep this," Katherine said handing it to Brenna. "I don't trust some of the others," she said quickly._

 _"_ _They're trying to find us and they're getting crafty about it."_

 _"_ _The townspeople ingesting vervain. Well, that's inconvenient."_

 _"_ _It might be time for us to move on again," Pearl suggested._

 _"_ _No. I like it here. I'm not interested in leaving just yet."_

 _"_ _Can we go, mamma?" Annabelle asked running towards the talking women. "Is something wrong?"_

"Dude why are you asleep?" Jeremy called from the doorway pulling Brea out of her memory.

"I'm not. I'm just lying down."

"Wanna play a video game?"

"Yeah why not," Brea said following Jeremy downstairs. When they reached the bottom of the stairs Jeremy shoved his sister's shoulder. "Hey! What was that for?" she moaned.

"For fun," he said as he ran towards the kitchen, Brea chasing after him. As he entered the kitchen he abruptly stopped causing Brea to slam into his back and Jeremy stuck his arms around his back to steady his sister. "What are you guys doing?" Jeremy asked Elena and Stefan walking into the kitchen trying to act casual.

"Hey. Just going through some stuff, feeling sentimental. Dad had this old family journal from years ago. I thought I'd dig it up."

"Jonathan Gilbert's journal?" Brea asked.

"Yeah, what do you know about it?" Elena asked the pair.

"I just did a history report on it," Jeremy answered for Brea.

"Oh. So where is it now?"

"I gave it to Mr Saltzman. He wanted to see it."

"We're trying to butter up our future uncle, dude's a history buff," Brea explained as Elena and Stefan shared serious glances.

"Jenna needs our help in that department," Jeremy agreed as Stefan excused himself and ran out.

* * *

After a while of playing video games with Jeremy, the doorbell rang. "Jenna!" Brea called.

"You get it," Jenna scoffed from right behind them and both Jeremy and Brea jumped in fright.

"Wow, didn't know you were there Aunt Jenna," Jeremy said as Brea paused the game, got up and went to the door.

"You," Brea said in surprise when she saw Damon at the door.

"You," he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"What are you doing here?"

"Meeting you, Stefan and Elena, duh," he said entering the house.

"Why me?" Brea asked confused causing him to stop and turn around.

"You don't know."

"Know what?"

"Brea! Hurry up!" Jeremy yelled.

"We'll talk about it later," Damon said walking off into the kitchen.

"Brea!" Jeremy called again.

"Coming," she called out whilst getting her phone from her pocket texting Elena.

B - What the hell is going on with you two and Damon?

E - What do you mean?

B - He's at our house wanting to meet with you two and me? And I have no clue what he's talking about. What is going on?

E - I'll explain later I'm coming downstairs.

Brea then pocketed her phone and went back to the couch with Jeremy.

"Brea," Jenna called from the kitchen with Damon.

"Yeah?"

"We were just talking about snooty Fell's."

"They're not all snooty Jenna."

"Brea here dated a Fell," Jenna told Damon.

"Oh, really Brenna, is that so?"

"Yeah and he was not that snooty," she responded as Damon went back to chopping vegetables.

"Hello Elena," Damon greeted Elena before she rounded the corner.

"I'm done Jer, sign me off," Brea said putting her remote down wanting to confront her sister.

"Why? It's better with two players," he moaned.

"I have to talk to Elena."

"What about?"

"Our diabolical plan."

"Which is…"

"To get Jenna to kick you out of your room and make you sleep on the couch, so that we can use your room as a wardrobe, duh," Brea said walking away.

"You're-you're not serious are you?" Jeremy called after her concerned.

"Where'd Jenna go?" Brea said as she entered the kitchen.

"Went to call Mr Saltzman," Elena answered.

"Now, what the hell is going on?" Brea demanded.

"Elena and Stefan and now, you, are helping me open the tomb and get Katherine out," Damon answered as he placed salt on the table, making Brea's eyes widen in shock and he then went to walk back into the kitchen. "Whoa," he exclaimed after purposely walking into Elena.

"Don't do that," she smiled walking to place plates on the table.

"Do what?"

"You know what. That move was deliberate."

"Well, yeah, I was deliberately trying to get to the sink. Speaking of Stefan where is he? He's missing family night, which I am enjoying immensely. You alright Brea?" he asked noticing her shock.

"You're getting Katherine out?" she asked for confirmation and Damon nodded with a smile making a wider smile appear on Brea's face as Elena frowned in concern after seeing it.

"Is it real?" Damon asked Elena.

"Is what real?"

"This renewed sense of brotherhood. Can I trust him?"

"Yes, you can trust him," Elena reassured.

"This is fantastic," Brea said still smiling, "we're getting Katherine out, wow!" she exclaimed in shock as Damon zipped up behind Elena quickly causing her to slowly turn around.

"Can I trust him?" Damon asked up close and personal with Elena.

"I'm wearing vervain, Damon. It's not going to work."

"I'm not compelling you," Damon admitted. "I just want you to answer me. Honestly."

"Of course you can," Elena confirmed. Brea narrowed her eyes at this, she knew when her sister was lying. Brea wanted to know how real these visions of hers are, and the only person who seemed to know was Katherine, so she needed to get her out of the tomb.

"I want to trust him. There was a time when I trusted him more than anyone," Damon admitted.

"Trust breeds trust," Elena preached. "You have to give it to get it."

"Are you lecturing me?" Damon asked.

"She's really good at it, try living with her," Brea said nudging Damon's arm with a smile.

"Do you need to be lectured?" Elena asked sassily.

"I just want her back," Damon admitted sadly. "I'm sure you can understand that."

"I can understand that you would do anything for her, yes," Elena partially agreed.

"Then you understand what I will do if anyone gets in my way," Damon warned Elena before joining Jeremy on the couch to play a video game.

"What are you up to Elena?" Brea asked quietly.

"Nothing," Elena said with a shrug of her shoulders quickly looking away.

Jenna then sauntered into the room and walked up to the twins, "he's ridiculously hot," she whispered as Brea snorted and Elena hushed her.

"He's an ass," Elena whispered back knowing Damon could hear her.

"What are you doing with all this stuff?" Jenna asked pointing to the Gilbert artefacts that Elena had dragged out.

"I thought there might be something about our birth parents." This made Brea even more suspicious, if Elena was looking for information about their parents in the box of their's dads family heirlooms she would've told her.

"Have you guys told Jeremy?" Jenna asked.

"No," Brea groaned. "How do you tell someone who's been your brother your whole life that all of a sudden you're not actually related," Brea said looking over at Jeremy sadly.

"We'll tell him... when the time is right," Elena promised. The doorbell then rang. "That's Stefan," Elena said as Damon jumped up running to the door.

"Dude," Jeremy called out after him.

"Did you just call Damon dude?" Brea laughed sitting down next to Jeremy and continuing the game in Damon's absence.

"So…" Damon said barging back into the room closely followed by Elena and Stefan. "I heard you found a really cool journal from back in the day," Damon asked Jeremy. "Who else did you show it to?" Damon asked. Brea's character in the game died because she stopped concentrating and was focusing on the three people hovering over her brother.

"Huh?" he asked not paying attention.

"Don't ask questions, just spill."

"You're kidding me, right?" he asked snickering.

"Jer, did you tell anyone other than Mr Saltzman about Jonathan Gilbert's journal?" Elena asked.

"Why is everybody so obsessed with that thing?"

"Who else did you tell?" Elena pushed.

"Just that girl Anna."

"The hot weird one?"

"The one you drew?" Brea asked excitedly.

"Yeah."

"What, who's Anna?" Stefan asked.

"That's what I want to find out," Damon responded. "How do you know her?"

"I just know her. She wants me to meet her at the Grill tonight."

"Perfect. I'll drive, come on," Damon said.

"Do I get to meet her?" Brea asked shaking her brother's arm.

"Ok," Jeremy groaned getting up to follow Damon, Brea not far behind.

* * *

"You stay with me," Damon said when the three entered the Grill.

"But I want to meet her," Brea whined as Damon led her away.

"You'll meet her some other time, tonight is serious."

"Oh, there she is," Brea said when she saw Jeremy meet a girl. The girl then turned around so Brea could see her face and Brea's eyes widened. "Annabelle," she whispered.

 _"_ _Have you thought any more about what I've said," Pearl asked Katherine._

 _"_ _We'll leave soon Pearl, I promise," Katherine replied smelling some elixirs. "I need to take care of a few things first."_

 _"_ _You're going to turn both of them, aren't you?" Pearl asked shocked._

 _"_ _Katherine, we're meant to be being discreet for multiple reasons," Brenna hissed, "turning two men will draw attention, attention that we do not need."_

 _"_ _Katherine, please. Be careful," Pearl urged._

 _"_ _We'll all be safe, I promise. Mr Gilbert's coming," Katherine said excited for Pearl. "Quick, your cheeks," Katherine said pinching them before she turned around to greet Jonathan Gilbert. "Perfectly rosy."_

 _"_ _Miss Pearl," Jonathan Gilbert greeted. "May I have a moment?"_

 _"_ _Yes, Mr Gilbert. I'm still waiting for you to explain that comet in the sky," she said as the pair left the apothecary store._

 _"_ _Well would you look at that Annabelle," Brenna said with a smile._

 _"_ _Your mother has an admirer," Katherine finished smiling at the young vampire as Annabelle and Emily giggled together._

"Damon, that's…"

"I know," he said in shock. "Come on," he said taking Brea's hand and getting up.

* * *

"Damon in case you're forgetting, I'm human and this is dangerous," Brea groaned as he broke into the apartment Anna was staying in. "How did you find this place anyway?"

"Followed her scent. I'll protect you Brenna don't worry."

"Damon she was turned a good 4 centuries before you, she's stronger."

"And how do you know that hmm?" he asked getting in her face.

"I don't know," she stuttered.

"Yes, you do Brenna. That's why you're helping me. Not because of Stefan and Elena but because you want your sister, Katherine, out of the tomb."

"Elena's my sister."

"Brenna, I heard Elena and Stefan talking, I know you're having more and more memories flood back in dreams. It does you no good to ignore them, you're better off letting it in, shhh," he said backing himself and Brea into a corner when they heard Anna approaching. As soon as Anna opened the door Damon attacked her slamming her against the wall. "Ok I give, I give, damn," he said as they both released their choke holds on each other. "You're strong for a little thing."

"Told you," Brea piped up.

"I was wondering how long it would take you two to find me."

"How long have you been here?"

"Noah was with you, wasn't he?" Brea asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I told him not to bother you and your sister," Anna said remorsefully. "I arrived around about half-past comet, watching you screw up every chance you had to open that tomb. I also heard all those really cool theories you suggested to Stefan about Brenna here. You really have no clue."

"Wait, what theories? And you know who I am?"

"We were best friends, duh, you told me all about your little curse."

"Curse?!"

"How'd you know about the spell?" Damon asked.

"I didn't say much back then, which means I heard everything."

"So if you've been here the whole time, then why are we just crossing paths now?"

"I like to use others to do my dirty work," Anna said pushing past Damon.

"Like Logan Fell? Oh, yeah, thanks for that, by the way. Little bastard shot me."

"You put my aunt in danger there, Annabelle."

"Logan was an idiot. We slipped him some blood when he started getting all poser slayer with that compass. I needed his families journal. I couldn't let him die."

"What'd you want with the Fell journal?" Brea asked.

"I thought it contained the location of the witch's spell book. I was wrong. According to her journal, Honoria gave the grimoire to Jonathan Gilbert. And, according to this… he gave it to your father. So now you're going to help me find it."

"Why would I help you?" Damon smirked,

"Damon, a vampire who genuinely wants in the tomb, is better than one you don't trust," Brea said referencing Stefan.

"Exactly, you and I both want that tomb open," Annabelle said handing Damon the Gilbert journal.

"Sorry, I work alone," Damon said walking out.

"We'll get her out Anna," Brea said before running out after Damon.

* * *

"Damon, it's dark out here," Brea said as she stumbled through the woods.

"Shh, if they're already there, they'll hear us if you keep yammering," he said as they walked closer to the cemetery. "Well, what do you know?" Damon called out as the pair found Elena and Stefan opening Emily's grimoire. "This is an interesting turn of events."

"I can't let you bring her back, I'm sorry," Stefan said.

"Why not," Brea hissed angrily.

"So am I," Damon said to Stefan. "For thinking for even a second that I can trust you."

"Oh, you're not capable of trust," Stefan scoffed. "The fact that you're here means that you read the journal and you two were planning on doing this by yourselves."

"Of course I was going to do it by myself, Brenna truthfully being on my side was just a happy accident."

"Hey!"

"The only one I can count on is me," Damon said mad. "You made sure of that many years ago, Stefan. But you…" Damon said rounding on Elena. "You had me fooled." Elena looked down guiltily. "So what are you going to do now? Because if you try and destroy that, I'll rip her heart out."

Brea's eyes widened at this threat, "Damon."

"You won't kill her," Stefan said confidently.

"Damon," Brea said sensing a shift in his demeanour just as he ran and grabbed Elena. "Damon!" she screamed running forward.

"I can do one better," Damon said biting his wrist putting it over Elena's mouth. As Brea reached Stefan he stuck his arm out to stop her getting closer in case it pushed Damon over the edge. "Give me the book, Stefan or I'm snapping her neck, and you and I will have a vampire girlfriend."

"Stefan, give him the book," Brea screamed.

"Let her go first," Stefan pleaded.

"Book, drop it."

"I'm not going to give this to you until she is standing next to me."

"Problem is, I no longer trust that you'll give it back!"

"You just did the one thing that ensures that I will." Damon just moved his head gesturing for Stefan to put the book down. "Ok," Stefan said agreeing to put the book on the ground.

"Damon, please," Brea pleaded on the verge on tears, Damon's eyes then softened and he leaned in to smell Elena's hair before letting her go as she ran to Stefan and Brea. Stefan and Elena then ran off quickly. "Got the grimoire?" Brea asked and he nodded. "Good, you're on your own now," she snapped and then stormed off after Elena.

* * *

"Aspirin must be downstairs, is my head supposed to hurt like this?" Elena asked searching through the medicine cabinet as Brea sat on Elena's bed.

"You'll be fine," Stefan reassured from the bathroom doorway, "that was just a small amount of blood. It should pass out of your system by tomorrow."

"Are you ok?" Elena asked Stefan.

"Damon was right. This is, uh… this is my fault. I put my faith in my father, but Damon put his faith in me, and I destroyed that. This is my fault."

"You got her captured?" Brea whispered from the bed and Stefan nodded making her look down sadly.

"You didn't do anything wrong, don't forget that," Elena reassured.

"Ok," he said as Elena grabbed her head in pain. "I'm going get you that aspirin," Stefan said leaving the room.

"Stefan," Brea said running out after him. "She's right, it wasn't your fault." Stefan looked down sadly and nodded before heading downstairs. Brea turned to go back into Elena's room, "now I'm not happy with you, but you have a headache so I'll leave it till tomorrow…" Brea said as she entered Elena's room to find Anna standing over Elena's unconscious body.

"I was really hoping you'd stay out there a little longer," Anna said walking towards Brea. "You're my friend and I know the rule is not to lay a finger on you, but it's just a needle so it won't hurt too much I promise," Anna said before stabbing Brea's arm with a needle causing her to pass out into Anna's arms.


	18. Chapter 18: Fool Me Once

**keikei313: The 'rule' is explained a bit more in this chapter, I'm getting Pearl to explain more about the thing with Brenna probably in the next few chapters, some of it will wait until Katherine turns up though! You know, sisters and all.**

 **MageVicky: I totally agree with you about the Katherine thing. I mean in season 2 when Elena gives her the family history book you see Katherine cry whilst looking at pictures of her family so she clearly loves them, I definitely don't see her being cold-hearted with her family like she is sometimes portrayed. And the 'bugger' is just a little thing I kinda want to continue. It's of significance now because Brenna used to say it back in 1864 which will come up more and more in a few chapters, so when she said it a few chapters back Damon and Stefan are just sort of realising that Brea and Brenna are just too similar for it to be a coincidence because they have the same quirks. I thought it could come from Kol, English little quirk and all, just something she's adapted from him over the centuries.**

* * *

 **Mystic Falls, 1864**

 _"_ _Annabelle, please let me in on your secret," Brenna begged as she sat outside with Annabelle stitching patterns into cloth._

 _"_ _Just concentrate Brenna, it's not hard," Anna laughed._

 _"_ _Could you help me please, Emily? I fear I am a lost cause," Brenna asked as Emily took her stitching to fix it. "Honoria Fell is coming," Brenna said to Anna, "you should go warn them," Brenna said in reference to Pearl, Katherine and Damon._

Brea woke up to Elena shaking her. "Wha…" she started but Elena slapped a hand over her mouth and pointed to a man sleeping in a chair. Brea's eyes widened as she nodded at Elena who took her hand away. Elena then grabbed onto Brea's hand and the girls moved quietly to the front door, walking on their tip toes as quietly as they could. Elena reached up to the chain lock on the door and slowly started to slide it across as both girls frantically kept looking back to check that the man still asleep. Elena then unlocked the lock on the door.

"I wouldn't," the man warned from behind them and Brea and Elena spun around with a gasp. The man the girls recognised as Ben walked closer to them. "Don't try to escape. Don't even move. Do you understand?" Ben tried compelling Elena.

"I understand," Elena lied.

"Now I'm not allowed to touch you," Ben said to Brea, "but don't do anything stupid. Because I can hurt your sister," he warned. Ben then walked back to his seat, the sisters met each other's eyes, nodded and spun around to run out the door. As Elena opened the door Anna was on the other side and threw Elena back in the room, not touching Brea.

"Seriously?" Anna snapped at Ben.

"I told her not to move. I did that eye thing you taught me."

"You forgot the lesson about vervain. She dates a vampire Ben, duh."

"Who are you? What do you want?" Elena snapped.

"Does it matter," Anna asked before throwing Elena into the bathroom.

"Leave her alone," Brea snapped.

"Seriously Brenna. Do not push me," Anna said dragging Brea to sit on the edge of the bed.

* * *

"Ben, the tap's on in there," Anna said to Ben as Brea sat angrily, arms crossed on the bed.

"So?" Ben asked.

"So we can't hear them, Ben! Bring Elena out here," Anna snapped. Ben's eyes widened and he ran into the bathroom.

"Do not hurt my sister Annabelle I am warning you."

"Or what? I mean, come on the threat that Katherine told us of the oldest vampire's in the world caring for you was unbelievable in the first place, but now that Katherine's out of the picture, I don't have to follow that whole, 'don't touch Brenna' rule, but you're my friend so I'm not going to hurt you. Can't say the same for your sister though," Anna said as Ben threw Elena out of the bathroom. "Well, well. Elena Gilbert. You really are Katherine's doppelganger. You must have the Salvatore boys reeling."

"Who are you?" Elena asked.

"I'm Anna. Your brother may have mentioned me. I mean we're like practically dating," Anna said with a smirk.

"What? No, leave Jer alone Anna, I'm serious," Brea said getting up to stand next to Elena.

"Bonnie's not gonna open the tomb," Elena said to Anna.

"Oh, I think she will," Anna said.

"Bonnie's here?" Brea asked as Elena nodded.

"Do you really want Katherine out that bad?"

"Trust me. No one I know wants to see that girl again, except Damon. Love struck-idiot. And Brenna here" Anna said.

"Then what is it? Or who is it?" Elena asked.

"My mother's in there," Anna admitted.

"Her names Pearl," Brea whispered to Elena.

"Katherine couldn't help herself. She just had to toy around with both of the Salvatore brothers despite everyone's protest. And when she got caught, so did my mother. I watched Jonathan Gilbert take her away."

"I'm sorry," Elena said thinking of her and Brea's mom.

"You really mean that, don't you?" Elena nodded. "Yeah, I think we'll skip the dead mom bonding, so you can start serving a purpose."

"Which is what?"

"Leverage." Anna grabbed a phone from the desk. "This belong to you?" she asked as Elena reached out for her phone "ah-ah." Anna then dialled a number and had a conversation with no doubt, Stefan on Elena's phone and instructed him where to meet her to discuss getting Elena back. Not too long after that Brea's phone started ringing. "Ah, would you look at that Damon's calling you," Anna cooed before answering it. After a while she hung up, "change of plans, you're coming with me," Anna said to Brea making her stand up. Anna walked over to the bathroom door and banged on it, "I'm leaving." Ben then walked out with Bonnie.

"Hey Bon," Brea said with a small wave which Bonnie returned unenthusiastically.

"Keep them buttoned down. Compulsion won't work. Just use violence."

"Right. I got that," Ben said.

Anna then grabbed Brea's arm pulling her to the door. "Wait, no don't hurt them!" Brea yelled as Anna dragged them out the door.

* * *

"Why does Damon want me back and not Elena and Bonnie?" Brea asked as she walked with Anna through the town square.

"Oh come on Brenna. You two were good friends, still are from the looks of it," Anna scoffed.

"ANNA!" Jeremy called out from the Grill. "Hey, what happened to you last night?" Jeremy said running up to Anna and Brea. "Hey Brea, why are you with Anna?"

"Anna kidnapped me," Brea said.

Jeremy laughed, "I swear Brea, sometimes you're actually funny."

"Sorry, I had to leave," Anna said to Jeremy. "I told your sister to tell you."

Jeremy then gave Brea an annoyed look, "not me Jer, jeez. Elena, she's the lazy one."

"I- uh, haven't seen her," Jeremy said to Anna.

"I gotta run, so," Anna said looking around.

"Do you wanna go to a party tonight?" Jeremy asked.

"Jer, maybe you should bring a date that's not your sister," Brea whispered loudly.

"Shut up Brea, Anna?"

"Do I what?" Anna asked.

"The guy that's throwing it, is a total douche…"

"Oh, Duke's throwing a party?" Brea asked.

"Yeah, but it's, uh, it's supposed to be fun. I figured, you know, safety in numbers."

"So you're finally ready to go out with me, are you?" Anna asked.

"Well, it's been a while since I've been to a party and I kind of want to get back out there. And not be such a loner. And, uh, I like you."

"This is getting awkward," Brea said shifting uncomfortably. "I'm gonna wait over there," Brea said walking a few feet away to sit on the park bench, taking notice of Anna's intense stare as she made sure Brea didn't get away. After a little while, Anna joined her on the bench. "Please don't hurt my brother."

"Would it make a difference if I said I actually kind of like him?" Anna asked.

"Not even if you meant it," Brea said crossing her arms.

"Got a hot date, or are you just planning on nabbing the entire Gilbert family?" Damon asked as he sat down next to Anna, Brea let out a yelp not seeing him approach them.

"A party, right next to the old cemetery. Isn't that nice of them? Lots of warm bodies for starving vampires."

"Leave them alone," Brea growled.

"I told you. I work alone," Damon hissed.

"You work with Brea."

"That's because I trust Brea. I don't trust you."

Anna huffed before saying, "I usually work alone too. But you're minus a witch and I'm minus a spell book. So what do you say?"

"Stefan will come after you, you know that. For messing with Elena and Brea."

"Then he won't be too happy if I kill her when I don't get what I want," Anna said getting up and walking away leaving Brea with Damon.

"No, don't, do not do that!" Brea yelled after her. "Please, Anna! Please! Damon," she begged.

Damon grimaced and then called out "when do you want to do this?"

"God, it's like 1864 all over again. You Salvatore's are truly pathetic when it comes to women. Fawning all over Katherine and Elena and doing whatever Brenna asks when she bats her eyelashes."

"That's rude," Brea muttered.

"Tonight. After sundown. Meet at the church," Anna said walking off.

"Did she forget to take me?" Brea asked confused.

"I said I wouldn't even show up here if she didn't give me you. Here," Damon said handing Brea her phone. "Grabbed it off her, thought you'd want it back."

"Thanks," Brea said taking her phone. She'd missed calls from Caroline and texts from Jenna, Matt, Tyler and Jeremy.

"Let's go."

"Where?"

"My house. We need to get ready for tonight."

* * *

"I'm gonna have to change the locks," Damon said from behind Brea on the couch.

"What do you mean?" Brea said turning around locking eyes with her sister. "You got out!"

"Did you stage a jailbreak?" Damon asked.

"Stefan," Elena answered in explanation.

"Uh, brother. Ever the white knight."

Brea looked between Elena and Damon and began to feel very awkward at their tension, "I'm just gonna wait outside," Brea said running out of the room. "Stefan hey," she said when she got outside.

"Hey Brenna," he said leaning against a pillar. "How did you get out by the way?" he asked, "when I got there, Elena and Bonnie said Anna took you."

"Damon, he called her. Said he wouldn't meet her unless she gave me back. I don't know why but he got me out I guess."

"Brenna, I…"

"I'm so confused, Stefan. I don't know who I am. I'm just so angry at it all Stefan," Brea snapped.

"Elena, hey, how'd it go?" Stefan asked as Elena walked out the front door.

"He's going to work with us, are you ok Brea?" Elena asked her irritated sister.

"I'm fine," Brea said storming off to the car.

* * *

Damon, Elena and Brea were walking through the party in the woods to reach the tomb. "The Duke party. I forgot," Elena said. "I hope they stay away clear of the church."

"Your hope, not mine," Damon retorted making Brea hit his arm playfully.

"Brea, Elena, hey!" Matt called out.

"Quick, duck and run, duck and run," Brea jokingly yelled as Matt fake glared.

"Elena, Brea! Oh my god. Where have you been?" Caroline asked bouncing up next to Matt and taking his hand awkwardly.

"Long story, no time to tell it," Damon snarked.

"Wasn't talking to you," Caroline muttered.

"Sure you were."

"We haven't met. I'm Matt," Matt said politely sticking his hand out.

"Matt, there's a reason we haven't met." Brea then stomped on Damon's foot making him hiss in pain and glare. "You two and I are going that way," Damon said pointing the twins in the direction of the church.

"Sorry!" Brea yelled out back to her best friends.

"I'm sorry guys," Elena also said.

"Ty!" Brea yelled spotting Tyler across the bonfire waving.

"Moving along, you can see him later," Damon said tugging her arm. After a while of walking, Damon spotted Stefan, Bonnie and Sheila and whistled. "Brother. Witches," he greeted.

"Everything ok?" Stefan asked the girls.

"I just wanna get this over with, are we ready?" Elena moaned.

"I guess so," Bonnie said reluctantly.

As they all entered the church ruins Sheila began lighting torches that symbolised the four elements. As Sheila started pouring a drink bottle on the ground Brea asked "is that it? Water from the tap?"

"As opposed to what?" Sheila asked.

"I thought it'd have to be blessed or mystical or something," Elena answered fro her sister and Brea nodded and Sheila gave the girls a sweet smile.

"What's that?" Stefan asked as Damon pulled a blood bag out of his jacket.

"It's for Katherine. Gotta have something to get her going. Unless your girl here's offering up a vein to tap," Damon said nodding his head at Elena. "Admit it… you can't wait to get rid of me," Damon whispered to Stefan.

"I can't wait to get rid of you," Stefan agreed.

"We're ready," Bonnie announced before she and Sheila began chanting.

"What are they saying?" Damon asked.

"Sounds Latin," Stefan guessed.

"I don't think it's Latin," Elena disagreed. The flames from the torches then grew bigger and Elena clung onto Stefan, "what's happening?"

The tomb door then swung open, "it worked," Bonnie whispered.

"Of course it worked," Sheila chided.

"We have some fires to build," Damon said to Stefan.

"I'm gonna go get the gasoline, I'll be right back," Stefan said to the twins who were holding each other's hand.

"You two ready?" Damon asked.

"What?" both Elena and Brea said confused.

"You think I'm gonna go in there by myself so you can seal me in?" Damon asked dragging the twins to his side.

"Don't take them in. I'll bring the walls down," Sheila warned.

"You'll bring the walls down if I don't, you think I trust you?"

"As much as I trust you," Sheila goaded.

"Enough, both of you," Elena snapped. "Look, he needs leverage. He needs to know that you're not gonna shut the door when he gets inside. I get it, I'll go, but Brea stays out here."

"Fine," Damon said grabbing a torch and walking into the tomb.

"Elena, I'm coming," Brea said following her twin and taking her hand again. "No way am I letting you go in there alone." Elena just gave Brea a small smile as they entered the tomb.

As they went deeper into the tomb voices began whispering, "what is that?" Elena asked panicked.

"They can sense you both," Damon answered. "Now, where is she?" Damon said running off to find Katherine leaving the girls by themselves.

"Damon!" both girls whispered scared.

"Damon?" Elena asked again as they walked through the tomb trying to find him. "Damon!" the whispers then got louder again and the light from Elena's flashlight light up a desiccated body and the girls clung to each other in fright. Every way they turned there were desiccated vampires and the twins began freaking out. Eventually, Elena tripped, dragging Brea down with her. Elena moved the flashlight to see whose legs the pair landed on. As the flashlight caught the face of a desiccated vampire, he opened his eyes to reveal his red eyes. In shock, both girls yelled in fright and hurriedly picked themselves up off the ground and spun around only to find themselves face to face with Anna.

"Anna!" Brea said in shock.

"You must have a taste for it. You scream and shriek and even bother to escape, but then you just come right back to it," Anna said to Elena whilst slowing stalking toward them. Elena then started walking backwards and tripped over someone's legs, "mother!" Anne breathed out running toward her. "Your boyfriend did this, you know," Anna hissed at Elena.

"His father did," Elena tried to explain.

"And Jonathan Gilbert. I made a choice a long time ago that it would be Gilbert blood that brought her back to life." Anna said and Brea started to push Elena behind her as they backed away from Anna. "I had Jeremy all ready to go but…" the girls turned to run but Anna was right in front of them. "You should leave Brenna, if any of these vampires come back to life neither Katherine or I will be able to stop them from coming for you," Anna said before shoving Brea out of the way, "but I need your sister," Anna said dragging Elena to her mother.

"We're adopted!" Brea called out, "not really Gilbert blood, please don't hurt her," Brea begged.

"Like I'm going to believe that," Anna scoffed before biting into Elena's wrist and Elena let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"No!" Brea yelled getting quickly up off the ground and running at Anna, but Anna managed to hold Elena's arm to Pearl's mouth and hold Brea back at the same time.

"Please don't!" both Elena and Brea begged as they reached for each other.

"I'm gonna get you out," Anna comforted her mother, Pearl.

"Let her go!" Stefan yelled throwing Anna off of Elena before both Brea and Stefan hauled Elena up off the ground. "Go, go I'll be right behind you two," Stefan said pushing them away and neither girl hesitated, they grabbed each other's hand and ran out of the tomb as fast as they could.

"Elena," Bonnie started as they exited the tomb, "Stefan…"

"He's right behind us," she said turning around to see Stefan standing in the doorway. "Stefan, what are you doing?"

"It's gonna be okay. We'll fix it," Bonnie assured.

"What is it?" Brea asked.

"I can't," Stefan answered.

"Can't? Ca-can't what?" Elena asked desperately.

"The spell's still up. We can't get them out… yet," Bonnie said sounding guilty.

"You went in there not knowing if you could come back out? Oh my god," Elena said in disbelief.

"I heard you scream," he explained with tears in his eyes.

"We can't leave him in there. We all promised him," Elena said in reference to Damon.

"I know," Stefan agreed.

"Even if we're able to break through the seal, we won't be able to hold it for long," Sheila explained as Stefan ran off to find Damon. Bonnie and Sheila then started chanting.

"I think it's working," Elena said after a while walking towards the entrance, but as soon as she saw Anna coming through Elena jumped back.

"I just want my mother back. Jeremy's fine, he's outside. We won't touch him," Anna explained as she supported her mother out of the tomb.

"Hi Pearl," Brea whispered to the new vampire.

"Brenna dear," she croaked. "Oh, how I missed you," she said before Anna helped her out of the ruins.

The flames then started to falter, "Bonnie keep going!" Sheila ordered. "They better hurry."

"Stefan, they can't hold it much longer," Elena screamed into the tomb before turning around and noticing one torch's flame was extinguished.

"Come on," Brea said taking her sister's hand and running back into the cave. "Damon!" Brea yelled as they spotted the Salvatore brothers.

"Please," Elena said to him encouraging the brothers to leave. Damon then shrugged his jacket back on and started walking and the girls started running behind him to get out of the tomb. Just as they exited the tomb, the door slammed shut and Elena pulled Stefan into a hug.

Brea walked up to Damon and whispered, "where is she?"

"She wasn't in there," he said a look of despair on his face, Brea then immediately pulled him into a hug which he didn't return and her own eyes filled with tears as she let him go. "Jer," she said softly to Elena and the twins and Stefan then proceeded to run outside to see if he was ok.

"He's ok," Stefan confirmed after giving him a look over. The three then turned to face Damon, Elena walked up to him and gave him a hug exactly like the one Brea just gave him, as he stared blankly into space.

* * *

"How's your head?" Elena asked Jeremy handing him an aspirin and a water as he sat on his bed with Brea.

"Uh, it's uh, it's alright," he said rubbing it. "I just… I wish I knew how I passed out. I didn't drink that much, I swear."

"You don't remember anything?" Elena asked.

"The whole thing's pretty cloudy. I just… I know how this looks. I'm, I'm sorry," he said sadly.

"No, Jer, it's ok, you're fine," Brea reassured.

"You don't need to be sorry, you didn't do anything, ok," Elena added and he nodded. "I've gotta head over to Bonnie's for a little bit, but is there anything that you need?"

"Oh, no, I'm just… I'm gonna crash."

"Okay, well, Jenna's here, and we'll be back soon," Elena said.

"Actually Elena, I'm, I'm gonna stay," Brea said and Elena just nodded walking out of Jeremy's room. "Ok, Jer, I'm going to crash as well, night," she said leaving his room, as she started walking to her room she stopped at the top of the staircase as the doorbell rung and Jenna went to get it. "Tyler?" Brea asked confused as she saw him swaying in the doorway in front of Jenna.

"Yep, he's all yours," Jenna said walking off as Brea ran down the stairs.

"Ty, are you ok?"

"Brea, sweetheart, I've never been better," he slurred as Brea reached the bottom of the stairs and he just about fell on top of her.

"Wow, how drunk are you?" she asked helping him to the couch.

"Oh please, I'm not even drunk," he said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok, just ugh stay there, I'm going to get you a water," Brea said running to the kitchen.

"Wait, could you get me a beer instead?" he called out after her.

"Is something going on there, with you two?" Jenna asked as Brea got into the kitchen, wiggling her eyebrows at her.

"Oh god no Jenna! He's Tyler, that's like incestual," Brea laughed filling a glass of water at the tap. "Plus, he's Chad's best friend, so that's a whole other level of weird," Brea said as she started to walk back to the living room.

"Oh, speaking of Chad, he swung by earlier, and called, twice," Jenna said.

"What!" Brea asked stopping in her tracks.

"Yeah he showed up not long after Damon picked you girls up, wanted to know if you needed a lift to the party tonight, I told him you girls had already left with Damon and gosh Brea, he looked so sad," Jenna laughed as Brea's eyes widened. "Then he called later to make sure that you were going to the party because he couldn't find you. Then he called again to let me know that Matt saw you guys earlier, so I shouldn't panic. Then he asked me to call him when you get home so he knows you're safe, of course. Gave me his number too," Jenna laughed waving a piece of paper in the air, "jealous?" she giggled.

"Bugger," Brea groaned, "Ty was meant to get him to back off, urgh, I'll text him," Brea said walking to the living room only to find Tyler asleep already. Brea sat down on the coffee table and pulled out her phone to text Matt.

B - How drunk are you?

M - Bit tipsy, why?

M - Didn't see you again tonight? Where'd you go

B - Tyler has fallen asleep on my couch, but if you're tipsy, don't worry about it, he can just stay here.

B - And yeah it was a bit of a rough night, just wanted to get home, I'll talk to you tomorrow though, get home safe x

Brea then texted Chad.

B - Hey Jenna said you were looking for me, just wanted to let you know I got home a while ago, so all good. You alright?

Chad texted back almost instantaneously.

C - I missed you tonight. Can I come over now? We can chat or something.

B - I think I'm just gonna get some sleep sorry Chad, I'm pretty tired. Plus I got a drunk Tyler asleep on my couch, it's been a big day, I'll see you tomorrow though

Brea then huffed putting her phone down as Jenna walks past making kissing faces causing Brea to roll her eyes. Brea went and got a blanket and put it over Tyler before heading upstairs and going to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19: A Few Good Men

"Brea, Brea," a voice whispered shaking her awake.

"What… what… Ty?" she asked putting her head back on the pillow.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about last night, I just wanted to let you know I'm gonna take off, my dad will kill me if he finds out I'm not home."

"Sure Ty, see you in the morning," Brea said going back to sleep.

 _"_ _Let me go!" Brenna screamed at Nik._

 _"_ _Come on love, can't let you get caught up in this," Nik said dragging Brenna away from the vervain disabled vampires._

 _"_ _She's is in there Nik! I have to find her, I have to help her! Let me go!"_

 _"_ _Katerina?"_

 _"_ _Nik, no. You're not to touch her! Just let me help her!"_

 _"_ _I won't, at least I know she's as good as dead now. I'd love to take her with us so I can punish her, but I will not risk your life, sorry love, let's go!" Brenna then bit Nik's hand to get him to release her in shock for a short moment as she tried to make a break for it. "Dammit Brenna!" he yelled as Brenna got away and started running towards the carriage she saw her sister get thrown into, but before she could get far Nik ran up to her and grabbed her._

 _"_ _Vampire! Vampire! Over there! Attacking the poor girl," yelled Jonathan Gilbert upon seeing Nik's incredible speed._

 _"_ _Sorry love, time to go," Nik said running Brenna away from Mystic Falls._

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later**

"I can't believe it, Elena. You always hog the swing, move over" Brea said pushing Elena's feet over.

"It's just not fair Brea, Bonnie's grams was the only person who could understand her, you know with the magic and all. I'm going to try call her again," Elena said pulling out her phone ignoring Brea's shoving. "Hey Bonnie, it's me. Just checking in. Seeing how you're doing. We miss you here, don't let your aunt drive you too crazy, come home soon, we love you," Elena said ending the voice mail as Aunt Jenna walked up the porch.

"What are you two doing out here?" Jenna asked.

"Pondering," Brea answered.

"Pondering? It's cold," Jenna asked bemusedly.

"Thinking, writing. The, uh, funeral for Bonnie's grandma, it brought back a lot about mom and dad. I was wondering. You said that you would do some digging about them, the adoption," Elena asked.

"Right," Jenna nodded slightly uncomfortable.

"Did you?" Brea asked.

"Dig?" Elena added.

"Come on inside," Jenna said with a small smile at the girls. "You're dad kept everything from his medical practice," Jenna said at the kitchen table "records, logs, old appointment books. I found an entry from the night you two were born. Patient and a birth date." Elena and Brea rushed over to look at the book. "Isobel Peterson."

"Do you think that's her real name?" Elena asked.

"Probably not, pregnant teen and all," Brea shrugged.

"Exactly," Jenna agreed. "The first name maybe. But where'd she get, Peterson? Classmate? Best friend? So, I looked it up. I searched for all the Petersons in this area born the same year as Isobel. Found three. Two men and a woman, Trudie, who lived in Grove Hill, Virginia."

"That's not far from here," Elena said excitedly.

"Well watch this," Jenna said typing into her computer and then clicked a picture with a woman named Isobel and Trudie.

"Isobel, she was a cheerleader," Elena breathed.

"That must be her," Brea said mesmerised.

"Trudie still lives there," Jenna smiled before handing Elena a piece of paper. "This is her address."

"What about Isobel?" Brea asked.

"I couldn't find anything about her. Listen there's something else, Mr Salztman, Ric, his wife was from around here, and her name was also Isobel."

"That would be too weird if they were the same woman," Brea said confused.

"Wait. 'Was,' as in…" Elena said picking up on the wording.

"She died," Jenna explained.

* * *

"Come on, let's go," Elena said as she ran downstairs grabbing her bag and keys.

"To where?" Brea said following.

"We're going to visit Trudie," Elena said with a smile.

"Yes! I am so in!" Brea said running with Elena to the car.

"What if Alaric's wife and Isobel are the same person? I couldn't handle her being dead before I get to know her, it'd be too much."

"I know Lena. We've been through enough."

Brea's phone then buzzed with a text from Matt.

M - My mom just walked in on Care and me!

B - OMG! Kelly! You weren't having sex where you? That'd suck

M - NO!

M - Just a little couch action

B - Matt, sunbdwnkkj

"Hey!" Brea yelled at Elena as her phone was snatched.

"We're here, phones away," Elena said.

"I was just texting Matt," Brea mumbled getting out of the car and the twins walked up to the porch. "Knock, Lena, knock," Brea said as Elena hesitated. Brea then reached over and knocked causing Elena to stand up straight, and then turn around and Brea grabbed her shoulder spinning her back to face the door just as it opened.

"Trudie?" Elena asked. "Tru-Trudie Peterson?"

"Yes," she said nodding.

"Uh, our names are Elena and Brea Gilbert. We wanted to ask you about Isobel Flemming," Elena said as Brea remained silent.

"Well, I haven't heard that name in years," she said with a smile. "How do you know her?"

"We think that um…" Brea started but then trailed off.

"Do you know if she had twin babies that she gave up for adoption?" Elena asked saving her sister and Trudie's eyes widened.

"My god," she breathed. "You're her daughters," she said with a laugh. "I was just gonna make some tea. Would you like some?

"Sure," both girls said with a smile.

"Uh, the kitchen's this way," Trudie said directing them into the house.

"We weren't gonna come," Elena explained. "I mean we didn't think we were, but she's our birth mom, she's a part of us. It's a part we'd like to get to know."

"We had your address, we're sorry for barging in," Brea apologised with a smile.

"It's no problem," Trudie said. "Um, just a surprise, though," she said as they all sat down. "I haven't thought about Isobel in years."

"When was the last time you saw her?" Elena asked.

"About 17 years ago, when she left to go have you two. We kept in touch for a while, but, well, you know, people drift apart."

"And you don't know where she ended up?" Brea asked.

"She was in Florida for a while. She was on her own. I know it wasn't easy."

"Do you have any idea who our father is?" Elena asked.

"I could never get her to fess up," Trudie said carefully. "Anyway, she finally pulled it together, got into college on a scholarship."

"Where did she go?" Brea asked leaning forward.

"Somewhere in North Carolina. Duke, I think. Smart girl, smart school," Trudie said as the twins smiled at each other and took each other's hands, leaning on each other happily. "Let me just get that," Trudie said getting the kettle as it boiled.

"This is so exciting," Brea said momentarily burying her head in Elena's neck before they separated.

"I just can't believe we're finally getting to know about our birth mother!" Elena said with a giggle. "So Isobel was a cheerleader?" Elena asked Trudie as she arrived back in the dining room.

"Yeah she was," she said pulling out the yearbook. "The crowd came for us, the football team hadn't won in years. We were the stars. Well, Izzie was. But I was a damn good backup."

"This is great. Thank you," Elena said genuinely.

"You're welcome. Neither of you has touched your tea," Trudie noted.

"Oh yeah," Brea and Elena both breathed taking a sip out of the mug. When they tasted it they frowned and both looked at this recognising the smell. "What is this?" they both asked.

"Oh, it's just some herbal mixture."

"Vervain?" Elena asked. "You know."

"Know what?"

"You didn't invite us in," Brea noted.

"And you're serving vervain tea," Elena continued. "You know."

"I think that you should both probably leave."

"Wait. What are you not telling us?" Elena asked confused.

"Please leave," Trudie said more urgently. "Now!" Elena and Brea then stood up and grabbed their coats sadly before leaving the house.

"Well, that turned disappointing quickly," Brea mumbled.

"She's scared of something," Elena suggested as they walked to their car, just as they were about to get in they turned around to see a man standing in the middle of the road staring at them so they got in the car quickly and Elena drove them away.

* * *

"That's a good look for you," Jenna said straightening Ric's jacket.

"What? Embarrassing and uncomfortable?" he asked with a laugh.

"Yep. That's the one," Jenna replied with a laugh.

"Yeah, I'm gonna- I'm gonna go," Brea said feeling awkward before spotting Elena enter the Grill and ran towards her. "You saved me, Jenna was getting her flirt on with Ric."

"Oh god," she laughed, "glad I could help. Oh, there's Matt and Care."

"Hey guys," The twins said.

"He's already been hit on, like, 35 times, he's total cougar bait," Caroline said in reference to Matt as soon as the girls approached them.

"Impressive," Elena said with a smirk.

"More like embarrassing," Brea said smiling at Matt.

"Agreed," he said pointing to Brea.

"Hi, Mrs Donavan!" Caroline piped squeakily and Matt and Brea exchanged a quick snicker at her nervousness.

"Elena, honey! Oh, and darling Brea," Kelly said hugging the twins.

"Hi Kelly," they both say kindly.

"Long time no see."

"How are you doing?" Elena asked.

"Oh, same old. Oh. Matty tells me you broke his heart."

"Mom," Matt interjected embarrassed yet again.

"Just kidding, calm down. He found his rebound girl," Kelly said side-eyeing Caroline causing Brea's smile to drop in anger. "Oh here you go, sweetheart, however many that'll buy," Kelly said passing Caroline money for tickets. "I just hope I don't get bachelor 3. I dated him in high school. Not impressive," she said before whispering, "in any way," as Elena gave a small laugh and Caroline handed Kelly her tickets. "Thank you, very exciting," Kelly said walking off.

"Let's go find Jenna," Elena suggested as the raffle started.

Brea leant over to Caroline, "just ignore Kelly, she can be a bit of a bitch," she whispered making Care smile before Brea went to follow Elena.

"Hey wait a minute Brea," Elena said pulling her to the side before she could get to Jenna. "I just found out. Stefan managed to get a picture of Alaric's wife Isobel. Brea, it's Isobel Flemming. Our birth mom. Ric's wife is our mom."

"Oh my god," Brea breathed pushing her hair back. "I can't believe it. We just found out who she was… and now… she's dead," Brea said sadly. "I want to have a good night Lena, lets just, can we, talk about it later, please? Let's just go sit with Jenna."

* * *

"So what do you do bachelor number 3?"

"Yeah, I'm a plumber," he said as the three girls sat at their table enjoying the night.

"Well, isn't that wonderful? We could always use more plumbers," Carol Lockwood tried to sell to the crowd. "Moving on. Number 4, Alaric Saltzman," at this both Elena and Brea started nudging Jenna's arm madly. "Wow, that's quite a mouthful. What do you do, Alaric?"

"I'm a teacher at Mystic Falls High."

"Oh, beauty and brains, ladies. This one's a keeper. What do you teach?"

"History."

"History. Oh, well, give us a fun fact about Mystic Falls something crazy," Carol asked as Ric froze unsure how to answer. "He's probably saving the best stories for his date," Carol saved. "And last, but not least, Damon Salvatore. We don't have much on you."

"Well, I'm tough to fit onto a card."

"Do you have any hobbies, like to travel?"

"Oh, yeah, LA, New York. A couple of years ago, I was in North Carolina, near the Duke campus, actually. I think Alaric went to school there, didn't you Ric? Yeah, cause I know your wife did." As soon as Damon said this both Elena and Brea stopped smiling and sat up straight. "I had a drink with her once. She was a great girl. I ever tell you that? Cause she was… delicious." As soon as Damon said that both Elena and Brea figured out that Damon must have killed her and their eyes immediately started tearing up.

"Are you ok?" Jenna asked noticing their faces.

"Air," Brea croaked.

"We just need some air," Elena chocked as the girls got up and ran outside pushing past Stefan.

"Elena, Brea!" he called following them.

"He killed her? Damon was the vampire that killed her?" Elena snapped as Brea paced up and down the sidewalk.

"I don't know what happened. Alaric said that they never found the body," Stefan said as Brea leaned against the wall hyperventilating.

"Oh my god," the girls whimpered.

"I know. I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you two, but I just- I wanted to know more."

"We were feeling sorry for him," Brea said stalking over to the couple enraged.

"We hoped this whole Katherine thing would change him. We're so stupid."

"He doesn't know about the connection to you both. I thought about confronting him, but he's already so on edge," Stefan tried to reason.

"Why are you protecting him?" Elena snapped.

"We shouldn't have to walk on eggshells around him!" Brea yelled.

"You both aren't the only ones hoping that he might actually change," Stefan said sadly.

Brea then noticed a man standing behind Stefan, the same man who was outside Trudie's house. Brea then nudged Elena's arm and gestured her head making her look. "That man," Elena said causing Stefan to turn around and have a look. "We saw that man outside of Trudie's."

"Get back inside, come on," Stefan said ushering the girls indoors.

* * *

"And bachelor number 3 goes to 37458," Carol announced.

"That's me," Kelly called.

"Ah, Kelly Donovan. Lovely," Carol said scathingly over the microphone.

"Serves the bitch right for the way she spoke to Care," Brea mumbled her head in her hands.

"You and the plumber should have so much fun," Carol said.

"I always have liked Carol," Brea said. "She does not sugar coat thing."

"She is one scary woman," Jenna agreed looking at her niece's concerned.

"Bachelor 4 goes to 37649," Carol said.

"That's me!" Jenna said happily.

"Congratulations," Carol said with a smile.

Just as Jenna was about to stand up Brea pulled her arm. "You owe Jeremy and me big time. We bribed Carol with 3 months of fortnightly carwashes to pull out your ticket."

"Thank you!" Jenna breathed blushing as she ran off to claim her 'prize'.

"Bathroom," Elena said getting up and walking off leaving Brea to follow her. As the girls were leaving Elena walked straight into Damon.

"Whoa. Easy there," Damon smirked as Brea yanked Elena back towards her as the girls glared daggers at him. "Buy a ticket like everyone else."

"Did you enjoy that?" Brea hissed.

"Enjoy what?"

"Rubbing it into Alaric Saltzman," Elena explained with as much malice as her sister.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Just as we were starting to think there was something redeemable about you," Elena glared.

"Elena, Brea," Stefan said coming up behind Damon trying to stop them.

"Am I missing something here?" Damon asked confused.

"Well aside from the fact Ric is going to be our future uncle, we may have forgotten to mention to you that we found out who our birth mother is," Brea said, her knuckles going white.

"Elena did," Damon said leaning forward with a smirk.

"The one that gave us up?" Elena continued on from her sister. "Her name was Isobel." As soon as Elena said that Damons face paled and his smirk dropped and his face turned to one that resembled sorrow. "Go ahead reminisce about how you killed her," Elena said taking Brea's hand and pushing past him and heading back outside.

"Come on, let's get the both of you home," Stefan said following them outside before he reached forward and pulled both the twins back noticing the man from before standing in front of them.

"I have a message for the twins," the man said.

"What?" they both asked confused.

"Who are you?" Stefan asked keeping a hand in front of each twin.

"Stop looking," the man said to the girls.

"Stop looking for what?" Brea asked moving forward, only to be pushed back by Stefan.

"She doesn't want to know you. She doesn't want to talk to you."

"Isobel," Elena said working it out.

"You need to stop looking. Do you understand?"

"She's alive?" Brea asked.

"Does that mean she's a-? Elena tried to ask before Stefan signalled her to stop.

"Elena he's under compulsion."

"Do you understand?" the man asked more forcefully.

"Yes. I do," Elena said.

The man then turned to Brea and stared at her, "I- I understand," she said confused.

"Good. I'm done now," he said before stepping back into the path of an oncoming truck as the girls screamed and buried themselves into Stefan's arms as he pulled them both into him to protect them. After the shock left the three ran to where the man lay under the truck, as Stefan ran to the body Brea watched as Elena leaned down and picked up a cell phone from the ground before pocketing it. Brea gave her a look and Elena shrugged her shoulders.

"Come on. Let's get out of here. Come on," Stefan said dragging the girls away from the gruesome scene.

* * *

Brea sat on Elena's bed as they stared at a photo of themselves with their parents. "Why did life have to get so complicated?" Brea breathed as she rested her head on Elena's shoulder as Elena huffed in response. Elena then picked up the phone from earlier that she had pocketed. "What do you think is on there?" Brea asked.

"I don't know," Elena said as she flicked through to recent calls. "Do you think we should call it?" Elena asked as she looked at the number and Brea nodded as Elena called it and put it on speaker.

"Was there a problem?" a woman's voice answered on the other line. "Did you find them? What's going on?"

"Isobel?" Elena asked and as soon as she did the dial tone went.


	20. Chapter 20: There Goes the Neighborhood

**Hey guys, this episode really didn't have a lot of Brea in it, so it goes through a bit of her history so you can understand more about her. Let me know your thoughts and any clarification that you need.**

* * *

"Yo Brea!" Tyler called out in the hallway.

"Yo Shrek!" Brea called back to him and he stopped walking.

"Ouch, snippy today," he said putting his hand over his chest in feigned pain before putting it over Brea's shoulder as they started walking again.

"Oh my god that nasty little girl," Brea said spotting her sister.

"What did Elena do now?" Tyler asked with a smirk.

"I said I was wearing that jacket today, and then she goes and wears it anyway."

"Why don't you both just go shopping together?"

"Because we fight over who gets what, we like the same things if you couldn't tell Ty."

"Oh really! I had no idea. It's not like you guys have ever worn the same thing," he said sarcastically leaning next to her locker.

"Oh my god, I am going to kill her!" Brea hissed as Elena turned further down the hallway to face her.

"Now this is too funny. Same top as well? You really are twins."

"Give me your jacket."

"What?"

"Come on Ty. Hand it over."

"No way. I like this jacket."

"I'll give it back. It's not worth a day of torture from literally everyone teasing us for wearing the same stuff. Come on, please Ty," Brea begged.

"Fine," he huffed taking off his jacket and handing it to her, as he was in the middle of handing over the jacket, his attention got drawn elsewhere. "Woah, Chad is not happy," he said as he noticed Chad glaring at the pair.

"Huh?" Brea asked turning around just as Chad straightened up further down the hall. She lifted her hand in a small wave to him which he returned as he stormed off.

"You should talk to him."

"What about?"

"Us."

"Us?"

"Yeah."

"What us?" Brea asked with a laugh.

"I dunno. But he got really pissed at me the other day. You know, for falling asleep on your couch the other week. He's been ignoring me for a week," Tyler said as the pair started walking again. "Says if we're going to start dating to just tell it to him straight," he said with a laugh.

"You're joking! He was never like this when we were together." Tyler just shrugged.

"I'm having fun tonight!" Elena said with a wide smile as she passed Brea in the hall.

"Urgh Lena, what you and Stefan do in your own time is none of my concern," Brea said trying to shake the image out of her head.

"Wha… no. That's, not what I meant," Elena hurried to say. "I'm just, going out. Like real fun. Fun. You know, fun fun," Elena rambled as Brea and Tyler raised their eyebrows at her rambling. "You know uh, whatever, bye," she said running off.

"Sometimes I don't know how we are related," Brea said staring after her blushing sister.

"Oh, I can see it alright, you both can ramble" Tyler said.

* * *

The doorbell to the Gilbert house rang and Brea opened it. "Oh Stefan, aren't they just…" Brea started before being pushed out of the way by Elena. "Ow," she muttered rubbing her arm.

"You got me flowers," Elena said taking them from Stefan.

"You know Lena, they might have been for me. You should never assume," Brea said jokingly tutting her sister.

Elena smiled at her and pulled out one of the flowers handing it to her sister. "There you go," she said with a giggle.

"I love it!" Brea giggled back with a smile.

"I figured it's a date. Why not do it right?" Stefan said with a smile as he walked in and kissed Elena.

"Ah, gross," Brea said. "JEREMY!" she yelled running up the stairs and barging into his room. As she did he quickly flicked off whatever was on his computer screen. "Urgh, I don't want to know. Look Stefan got me a flower."

"Yeah, right," Jeremy snorted. "What'd you do? Tackle Elena for one flower?"

"You're mean today." Jeremy just shrugged. "Come out with me."

"No."

"Wha... yes, Grill. Now," she said grabbing Jeremy by his hood and dragging him on his desk chair across the room.

"Ok, ok. I'm coming," he said getting up and following her out the door.

* * *

Brea was jumping up and down, "take off the headphones!"

Jeremy, however, was too tall and she couldn't rip them off his head. "Stop or I'll leave."

Brea and Jeremy eventually sat inside at a booth. "Ty!" Brea said spotting him playing pool and waved him over to their booth.

"I'm gone," Jeremy said storming off.

"What's his problem."

"He's grumpy today."

"Want a burger?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah. Oh my god!" Brea said pointing at her aunt getting drunk at the bar.

"Woah! Go, Jenna," Tyler cheered to Brea.

"No don't encourage her. She is a responsible role model now."

"Oh, a role model is right. I love it."

As Brea was laughing at Tyler she was yanked out of her seat by her arm. "Brenna!" a man hissed in her face.

"Easy dickhead, let her go," Tyler growled trying to shove the man off of Brea but he was too strong.

"How are you alive," the man hissed at her.

"Who are you… Fredrick," she whispered as she realised that she recognised him from her 1864 dreams. "Let me go," she said struggling even harder. She didn't really know who he was, but she knew he was unpredictable and dangerous and always hated her and Katherine.

"Dude I am so close to punching you. Let her go now before I kick your ass."

"No Ty, don't!" Brea said quickly, not wanting him to get hurt.

"I don't see Katherine protecting you now," he growled before he looked over her head. "Or is she… I'll get back to you later," Brea turned to look and saw Elena exiting the bathroom and Fredrick then threw her back into the booth before walking off.

"Brea," Tyler said running to her side. "What the hell. I didn't want to hit him, I'm sorry. He had a grip on you, I didn't want him to hurt you. I should've done better. Where the hell is he?" Tyler growled turning red.

"I'll be back," Brea stuttered sitting up ready to race over to her sister.

"Whoa Brea what the hell was that!?" Chad said running over to her booth. "Who was the dude? Where is he? I'm gonna kill him."

"I'm with you," Tyler agreed as both men looked around. Brea looked and couldn't see him anywhere but she spotted Elena with Stefan by the pool table and Stefan was looking around the Grill frantically, like he was searching for someone.

"I'll be back," Brea said squeezing through the overprotective guys. As she sped over to her sister she was intercepted by a slightly tipsy Aunt Jenna. "Jenna, really," Brea groaned, needing to get to her sister.

"Did you just fall into your booth?" Jenna asked.

"Wait, what?" Brea asked confused.

"I looked over just then and you were face down in the booth."

"Oh right, um, Jeremy pushed me. Yeah he did, he's been very mean to me today."

"Wait, that doesn't make sense, I saw Jer ditch you over an hour ago. Have you been drinking? Look at me, how many fingers am I holding up?" Jenna rushed to say.

"Jenna, you're not holding any fingers up…" Brea noted.

"Oh right," she said before raising her hand, "how about now?"

"Jenna, that's a fist, not fingers," Brea said raising her eyebrows.

"Oh wow, so it is. Ok, you pass," Jenna said giggling.

"Ok look, Jenna, you look like you're having fun. But I gotta go ask Lena something so I'll see you later," she said sidestepping her aunt and racing up to Stefan and Elena. "A guy just attacked me!" Brea whispered to the couple.

"Which guy?" Elena asked clearly already shaken.

"I think the guy who just confronted you. He hauled me out of my booth and demanded to know how I was alive. He said he'd come back for me! Stefan, I think he was a tomb vampire."

"No. No. That's not possible," Stefan said shaking his head.

"Stefan, it was Fredrick," Brea whispered and Stefan's eyes went wide.

"Fredrick?" Stefan asked and Brea nodded. "I remember him. He and his girlfriend always hated Katherine and Brenna. Look Elena's with me so she'll be safe, I need you to get home. Get Tyler over there to take you. If he said he'll come back to you, then you need to get somewhere he won't be able to enter, like your house." Brea nodded and then walked back to her booth where Tyler and Chad were angrily muttering.

"Hey, I'm gonna head home I think. Give Jer some hell for ditching me," Brea said to the boys.

"Yeah, no worries. I'll take you home," Tyler said getting up.

"Yeah, me too," Chad said also standing up.

"Guys, I only need one car. Not a convoy," Brea said with a laugh as she went to walk out.

"I'll do it," they both said.

Brea didn't want to upset either of them so rather than pick she said, "actually I might just walk." As she said that she noticed Fredrick lurking in the shadows and she took a deep breath fidgeting. "Actually on second thoughts… there's Jenna about to drive off in a cab. I'll just get in that with her," Brea said running to the cab keeping an eye on Fredrick.

"Niecey!" Jenna sang hugging Brea.

"Did she give you an address?" Brea asked the driver.

"Not yet."

"It's just 2104 Maple Street. Not far."

"No worries," the driver said. The whole car ride consisted of Aunt Jenna trying to get her niece to dance with her.

As they pulled up at the house Brea gave the driver money and then threw herself out of the car trying to get away from her clingy Aunt. "Jeremy!" Jenna hollered as they got inside.

"Jenna. Hey, uh, what's, uh… what's up?" Jeremy asked as he jumped out from the kitchen. He kept looking back into the kitchen making Brea tilt her head.

"Regret," Jenna said with a smirk. "Make sure you lock that up," Jenna said gesturing to the back door before heading upstairs. Brea hung back suspicious of her brother's behaviour. As soon as he thought the girls left he flung himself back into the kitchen and Brea ran after him.

"Ah ha!" Brea said expecting to catch him in the act of doing something he shouldn't be. But he wasn't doing anything, he just had pulled out materials for a sandwich.

"What's up?" Jeremy asked Brea a bit more sadly.

"Seriously! You're trying to hide the fact that you're making a sandwich from Jenna and I," Brea laughed. "God times have changed from the drugs. Oh my god!" Brea gasped grabbing Jeremy's bloodied hand. "What the hell did you do to your hand! This is why mom never let you handle knives, you idiot!" Brea said concerned grabbing his hand and putting a washcloth on it to try to stop the bleeding. As soon as it stopped bleeding she put a bandage on it and Jeremy went to bed. Brea went to the cupboard and grabbed a cookie before heading upstairs. As she entered her room she screamed. "Oh my god what the hell!"

"Don't yell, please," Anna said placing a hand over Brea's mouth.

A loud bang then sounded on Brea's door and both girls spun around to face the door. "Owwww" her aunt groaned.

"Just give me a minute," Brea said to Anna before racing to the door and opening it to find her aunt flat on the ground. "You alright there, Aunt Jenna?" Brea asked.

"Yeah, owie, you screamed?"

"Um, right. I um, stubbed my toe."

"Oh yeah. That hurts when that happens," she groaned.

"Need a hand there Jenna?"

"No thanks, I'll just crawl back," Jenna said dragging herself back to her room.

"Haha, ok, good night Jenna. So Anna, not to be rude, but what are you doing here?" Brea said closing her door and turning back into her room waiting for her to explain why she was here.

"I just thought. I mean, you're my only real friend Brenna. I mean besides your brother but that's… complicated. I just, I thought you'd like to know more about who you are, what you are."

Brea immediately stood up straight. "Yes, yes. I need to know."

"Ok," Anna said sitting down on the bed. "Maybe you should just ask some questions? I don't know how to go about this."

"Am I Brenna from 1864? Brea immediately asked.

"Woah, that was quick, um yeah. You are."

"How?"

"You told me all about who you are. About a century before 1864."

"Before? I knew you before then?"

"Yeah, you were with Katherine then. And you know, my mom was best friends with Katherine. So we spent quite a lot of time together before 1864."

"How?"

"You told me, as I said, well before 1864, about how many many centuries ago a witch put a curse on you."

"A curse?"

"Could you let me finish. It'll make more sense, if you don't interrupt," Brea just nodded and Anna continued. "So you said that around the year 1000, a witch put a spell on you. Apparently, you were in love with her son who got turned into a vampire. You told me that he couldn't live without you. So the witch spelled you so that every time you died, you would come back to life again. So every single time you die, you reincarnate. Different family, different life. But the same name, Brenna. You never really wanted to elaborate much more after that, but you said you never make it to the age of 22." At this Brea's face paled. She was already 17. "You ok?" Anna asked concerned and Brea just nodded her head. "Look, you hate this curse ok. You find either Katherine or this guy you love, you never told me his name. You get a few happy years and then you die."

"What happens to the two of them when I die?"

"Well I know Katherine just gets straight to finding you again. You reincarnate straight away. So she dedicates herself to finding you. So she always has a witch handy. Katherine told me that she has to find you before your boyfriend or whatever does. I mean he hates her guts from the sounds of it. I do not know why. But she said that if she finds you first she can use a witch to cloak you, so he can't find you."

"Why would she want me hidden from him if he loves me?" Brea breathed.

"I overheard you and Katherine arguing about that once. Being with him, apparently, it's dangerous. He has a lot of enemies or something. And that puts you in danger of being collateral."

"How am I related to Katherine?"

"You were sisters."

"I'm confused."

"When you reincarnated one time, you were her twin sister in like, the late 1400's or something, when she was human. It was just like you and…"

"Elena. That has to mean something. How can they look the same and both have me as a twin?"

"You don't seem all that phased by this."

"I, umm, I mean I've been having nightmares about my previous lives for months now. So it's not like I didn't know something was different about me."

"I don't know how it's possible Brenna, I really don't."

"Do you know anything else about the man? The one I'm supposedly in love with?"

"Have you had dreams about him?"

"I don't know, I think so, maybe," Brea muttered.

"All I know about him is that he is a very old vampire. Older than anyone I know. He has a family that you're very close with. He actually gave you that ring," Anna said taking Brea's hand to look at it. "To protect you. You told me all about it one night when you were missing him. Every time you're in danger the gem glows, he has a ring as well that you said glows when yours starts to. Yours glows before the danger comes so that gives him time to get to you and help if he can. I'm sorry Brenna, you never told me anything else. You and Katherine were so secretive about that part of your life."

"Can you elaborate on that rule you were talking about the other day? You were, you know, holding me hostage at the time so I wasn't really listening when you were talking about it."

"Well you were the only human in a group a lot of the vampires, and some of them wanted to, you know. Eat you. They didn't believe in carting a human around. Katherine had to kill a lot of vampires who threatened you. That's why we planned to settle down in Mystic Falls. So they'd have something else to eat. Katherine told us all that you knew the most dangerous vampires in the world, and if you were so much as scratched they'd spend the next 500 years torturing whoever touched you. Some of the vampires believed it, but not all of them. But no one was keen on crossing Katherine, she was a bit crazy. So no one touched you. But, Brenna, all the vampires from the tomb are out. Fredrick as well. I don't know if you remember but he hated you more than any of the others."

"I kind of do. I saw him today. He grabbed me in the Grill."

"Brenna, promise me. Do not go out after dark, not by yourself. I'm serious. You cannot trust him not to go for you out of spite or hatred for Katherine." Brea just nodded. "Look I'm sorry to just spring this on you, but I have to go, um, see someone else."

Brea just nodded her head in slight shock and Anna smiled and left. Brea then pulled out her phone and texted Stefan.

B - 10 am, you, Damon, Elena and I are talking

S - Yeah, sure I wanted to talk about something as well. What did you want to talk about?

B - It's hard to explain, but it's important. I'll see you tomorrow

Brea then went to Elena's room to find her about to switch out her lights. "Hey, what's up Brea?"

"Can I sleep in here tonight Lena?"

"Yeah, yeah, are you ok?" Elena asked. Brea just nodded and got in bed with her sister and proceeded to tell her sister everything that Anna told her before they went to sleep hugging each other.


	21. Chapter 21: Let the Right One In

**HEY GUYS! Just a reminder to please remember, to review. It gives me motivation and makes me update faster. Thanks guys xx**

* * *

SMACK! a window blew open in Elena's room from the storm, causing the girls to fling themselves up, and out of sleep with a gasp and scream.

"Urghhh," Brea groaned burying her head back in the pillow still half asleep. Elena hauled herself out of bed and shut the window. Brea lifted her head and remembered what Anna told her about her ring. Brea checked it, just in case it wasn't the wind, but by chance some homicidal vampire that blew open the window. When she saw the ring wasn't glowing, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Hey, can you check on Jer, help close all the windows?" Elena asked as she wrestled with her own window.

Brea just mumbled in acknowledgement and stumbled through Elena and Jeremy's bathroom to knock on the door of Jeremy's interconnecting room. "Hey, you're still up," Brea said with a yawn as she opened the door to see him sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked nervously.

"Looks like there's a big storm rolling in, can you help us make sure all the windows are closed?" Brea asked rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, sure," he said gesturing his head and laughing at his own open window. Brea just smiled and stumbled back into Elena's bed.

* * *

Brea ran down the stairs in the morning dressed and ready for the day, only to see her two siblings and aunt sitting sluggishly at the table drinking coffee. "How can you drink that stuff? It's vile."

Jenna then looked up at Brea and smiled muttering "morning."

"Oh my god!" Brea gasped, walking towards her aunt. "What happened to your eye?" Brea asked pointing to her aunt's black eye.

"I don't know. I think I ran into something."

"Oh," Brea said with a small laugh.

"What? Do you know something?" Jenna asked unable to recall what happened.

"Yeah, you ran into my door last night, silly."

"I did?" she asked as Jeremy and Elena looked up to give their aunt a weird look.

"Yeah I… stubbed my toe and screamed. You thought I was in trouble or something and, bang, drunk Jenna ran straight into my closed door."

"Urgh," Jenna said dropping her head in shame. "How did I get home?"

"Oh my god, Jenna!" Elena said with a laugh.

"Jenna, we took a cab together," Brea explained laughing.

"I am never drinking again," Jenna said, and as soon as she did, the three siblings sprung to face each other.

"Lounge?" Jeremy asked and the girls nodded and they all, except Jenna, raced into the living room. "$10 each this time?"

"Sound fair," both girls nodded.

"I call one week," Elena said.

"3 days," Brea said.

"Tonight," Jeremy said.

"Oh he of little faith," Brea mocked as the girls gave him a smug face. "Rules?" she asked.

"Standard. No pouring her a drink, no talking about alcohol in front of her, no leaving bottles out on the bench for her to find," Elena listed. "Deal?"

"Deal," Jeremy and Brea agreed before the three of them returned to the table.

"What was that about?" Jenna asked. "Guys! Tell me, I don't want to be left out," Jenna whined as the siblings smiled coyly.

* * *

Brea had just finished explaining everything Anna had told her last night to the Salvatore brothers, whilst completing ignoring Damon as she was still mad at him. Damon and Stefan, in turn, told the girls about how two tomb vampires smashed into their house last night and how Damon had struck a deal with Pearl to keep her in the loop about all council-related matters.

"I say we go to Pearl's, bust down the door, and annihilate the idiot that attacked us last night," Damon suggested.

"Yeah, and then what?" Stefan asked. "We turn to the rest of that house of vampires and say 'oops. Sorry'."

Brea narrowed her eyes and turned her head to Stefan, "did you just crack a funny?" she asked and Stefan sent her a smile.

"I can't believe you made a deal with her," Elena scowled at Damon.

"It was more like a helpful exchange of information. And it was not like I had a choice. She's… scary. Besides, she's gonna help me get Katherine back."

"Of course, she is. Damon gets what he wants, as usual, no matter who he hurts in the process," Elena snipped.

"You don't have to be snarky about it. Besides, you should be happy with this method. I could always seriously threaten, or harm, our reincarnating 1,000-year-old little freakoid over here and I'm sure Katherine will come running from whatever corner of the globe she's camped out at to protect her," Damon said with a shrug of his shoulders as the twins glared at him.

"You're a dick," Brea hissed.

"We woke up this morning to learn that all the vampires have been released from the tomb. I've earned snarky," Elena snapped.

"How long are you both going to blame me for turning your birth mother into a vampire? And how long are you going to go not talking to me?" Damon asked pointing at Brea, making her turn her head away from him.

"We're not blaming you, Damon. We've both accepted the fact that you're a self-serving psychopath, with no redeeming qualities," Elena snarled as she came to stand next to Brea. Brea then stuck her hand out and Elena high-fived it without even needing to look.

"Ouch," Damon muttered.

"This isn't being very productive," Stefan noted. "We're gonna figure out a way to deal with Pearl and the vampires. Yeah?" Stefan asked as Damon walked away.

"I'm sorry," Elena said to Stefan. "He just makes me so cranky," she said leaning into Stefan for a hug.

"I know, he makes everyone cranky," Stefan sympathised.

"Jerk, ass, arrogant, inconsiderate, mindless frat-boy, low-life, butt-faced miscreant!" Brea growled. Stefan and Elena then ended their hug to turn to look at Brea with shocked looks on their face. "Jer and I have been on a Gilmore Girls marathon," Brea said with a shrug.

Elena scoffed and turned back to Stefan, "so what are we going to do?" Elena asked.

"Damon and I are gonna handle everything, I promise."

"You have my sympathies," Brea said.

"What about us?" Elena asked. "We can't just sit here and do nothing."

"Um, yes we can."

"No, we can't."

"Lena, did you miss the part where the tomb vampires eat people, and, news flash, we're people! And there's also the part where they hate my guts. We're sitting this one out."

"Exactly," Stefan said with a nod. "That's exactly what you're gonna do because that's what's going to keep the both of you safe."

"Which means nothing if you're not safe too," Elena cooed to Stefan.

"What do you mean? I'm perfectly safe. I have Damon, the self-serving, psychopathic, butt-faced miscreant on my side?"

"Oh, I so wish I recorded that," Brea said laughing as Elena smiled.

"That's comforting," Elena said sarcastically.

* * *

"Just give me some of the blanket," Brea snapped pulling the blanket from her sister.

"Go get your own this is mine," Elena said snatching it back.

"We shared a womb, we can share a blanket," Brea said pulling it back as her phone rang. "Damon, for the sixth time," she said ignoring the call.

"I'm going upstairs," Elena said clearly agitated. "Just keep the blanket." As she walked off her phone rang.

"Just ignore it!" Brea called out, knowing it'd be Damon. As she said that, there was a knock at the door. "Lena! Door."

"You're both ignoring me," Brea heard Damon say, so she leapt up and saw him in the hall and then proceeded to glare at her sister for letting him in.

"The 11 missed calls between the both of us, sorry, our phones died," Elena snarked,

"Stefan here?" Damon asked looking around.

"No, why? Something wrong?" Elena asked concerned.

"He went out into the woods, didn't came back. I can't get him on his phone. I figured he was here with you."

Elena then picked up her phone and dialled as Brea walked towards them, now concerned for her friends' safety. "It's going straight to voicemail. Where could he be?"

"You're not going to like what I'm thinking."

"Oh bugger," Brea breathed when she realised what Damon was thinking.

* * *

"Elena, please, just try and breathe," Brea tried to coax Elena who was hyperventilating as they waited for Damon to get back to the car after he went to talk to Pearl. "There he is," Brea said when she spotted Damon. Elena then threw herself out of the car, using an umbrella to protect her from the rain. Brea watched them talk and then she watched as her sister tried to run towards the house and Damon was forced to haul her back. Not long after that, he laid a hand on her cheek and Brea straightened up narrowing her eyes as she watched him comfort her.

* * *

"Just wait there," Damon told the girls as they walked through the school. "Just wait until I make sure it's safe," Damon said as Elena gave him a look before he stepped out from behind the lockers. "Well don't you look… alive?" he asked Alaric, who he had apparently killed a few days before. Stefan had to fill the girls in on that issue, they weren't talking to Damon at the time.

"You can't hurt me," Alaric warned.

"Oh, I can hurt you alright."

The girls gave each other looks, knowing this conversation was getting nowhere, so they stepped out from behind the lockers. "Mr Saltzman. We need your help," Elena said. Alaric just nodded gesturing for them all to come into his classroom. Elena gave him a brief rundown of the tomb vampire issue before getting on to the matter at hand. "Stefan's in the house. Damon's a vampire. He can't get in. We need you. We would go, but…" Elena started before being cut off by Damon.

"But your live's are valuable," he snarked. "Yours, on the other hand," he said nodding his head to Alaric.

"Oh god Damon, shut it!" Brea snapped.

"Oh talking to me again are you?" he smirked, making Brea turned away.

"Stefan told us about your ring," Brea said.

"What about it?"

"Let me recap - you tried to kill me. I defended myself. You died. Then according to my brother, your ring brought you back to life. Am I leaving anything out?"

"Yeah. The part where I try and kill you again. Only this time, I don't miss," Alaric said standing.

"Well this isn't all that productive," Brea mumbled and Elena sighed in acknowledgment.

"Mr Saltzman, please. It's Stefan," Elena said standing in between the two men.

"I'm sorry, Elena. But it's not my problem," he said turning away. Brea frowned, very disappointed in her potential future uncle.

"That's a shame. Because the woman in charge of the crowd can help you find your wife," as Damon said this all three turned to face him, having a vested interest in finding Isobel.

"You're lying," Alaric scowled.

"Am I?" Damon challenged. "Why don't you ask her for yourself? Coward. Come on Gilberts," Damon said guiding the girls out of the classroom.

"All right! Wait," Ric called after them. "I'll go."

Brea's phone buzzed with a text from Tyler so she took a seat while the others went over the game plan.

T - Grill, please

B - Nope

T - My dad is chatting up some lady. I'm shooting pool, it's so lonely by myself

B - Haha you're such a loner you dork

B - What, no one wants to play pool with you huh?

T - Shh, just come alright?

B - Nah, you can suffer

B - Anyways aren't most the roads flooded?

T - Yeah, so? You'll be fine. You can swim

B - Wow, really concerned about my safety huh?

T - Please come?

B - No I'm too busy.

T - Doing what?

B - Flossing my teeth

T - You're mean

B - Sorry! I really am busy though, I'll try swing by later

"Woah, what are you doing?" Brea heard Alaric ask Elena and Brea came to stand next to her and saw her take on of the vervain darts, so Brea took one as well.

"We're going with you," Elena explained.

"No, no, no, no. No way," Damon said with a smirk.

"You need us. We can get in. You could distract them, and then we'll get Stefan out," Elena said annoyed.

"You'll get yourselves killed. Neither of you is going in there."

"We're going," Brea said standing in solidarity with her twin.

"So when you get me in, get out as quickly as you can, I know how to sneak around where they can't hear me," Damon said turning to Ric, ignoring the girls. "You'll basically just be in the way."

"Damon now is not the time to be the lone ranger," Elena snapped.

"Fine. Elena, you can drive the getaway car. You're not going in the house."

"You can't stop me! It's Stefan we're talking about here. You don't understand."

"Oh. I understand. I understand. He's the reason you live. His love lifts you up where you belong. I get it," he said mockingly as the girls glare at him.

"Can you just not joke around for 2 seconds?"

"I can't protect you, Elena. I don't know how many vampires there are in there."

"Well, then I'll go!" Brea snapped. "I know them as well. I was friends with some of them," Brea argued.

Damon then snapped his fingers. "That's how long it takes you to get your head ripped off. Sure you used to be friends with some of them, but some of them also hated you and then they got locked in a tomb because of your sister! Friendship over," Damon said with a growl. "I have to be able to get in and get out. I can't be distracted with your safety. Or, this will end up a bloodbath that none of us walks away from, including Stefan." Damon then moved closer to Elena. "I know, I get it. I understand," he said genuinely.

"If we're gonna go, let's go," Alaric said packing up the weapons.

* * *

Elena sat in the car with Brea looking around frantically and Brea could see where her mind was at. "Still got the darts we took?" Brea asked with an exhale knowing she wasn't going to let her twin run off on a suicide mission alone. Elena then pulled them out of the bag Ric left on the seat and stared at them as a tree branch fell on top of the windscreen making the girls scream in shock. "Dude, if we get scared by a branch what are we going to do in there!"

"Let's go," Elena said jumping out of the car and started running towards the house. Brea sighed before she threw herself out and ran after her. Eventually, they reached the house and Elena turned to Brea and put her finger over her lips to signal her to be extra quiet. The girls then climbed over the porch railing and plastered themselves up against the wall to remain out of sight.

As Elena started to look around the corner to evaluate the surroundings they heard Fredrick yell, "Billy, Jacob, get back in here!" and Brea grabbed Elena pulling her back against the wall as they both looked at each other wide eyed, now thinking this wasn't such a great idea. Elena then grabbed Brea's arm and pointing at a side entrance to the cellar and Brea nodded and they both ran crouched low, down the stairs to the cellar. Elena then jiggled the handle to the door, only to find it locked.

Brea looked down at her hand and saw her ring with a dull glow and lifted it up to show her sister, "not that bright yet," Elena whispered before she smashed the glass causing Brea to gasp and plaster herself up against the wall in fright, looking around frantically as Elena stuck her hand in and opened the door from the inside. Elena walked out in front of Brea and when they approached a corner Elena stuck her arm out to stop her sister walking further. They both stuck their heads around to see a vampire listening to music. He heard the girls and turned his music off and started walking towards where they were hidden. Elena stuck her head around the corner and then slammed it back with a gasp, he'd seen her.

The girls then heard a groan and a thud and Elena then moved into the open to see Damon standing over the knocked out vampire. "Are you insane?" he asked and then Brea stepped out, " you two are giving me a migraine," he groaned before he stalked away and the girls chased after him. Elena then ran ahead and threw herself through a door. Damon and Brea then followed through after.

"You shouldn't be here," Stefan groaned and Brea's eyes widened to see Stefan strung up from the ceiling covered in blood.

"They were supposed to stay in the car," Damon said walking past the twins and raising his stake.

"No. No. No. Not him," Stefan said in protest.

Brea turned around to look at the vampire Damon was about to stake. "Harper?" she asked.

"Miss Pierce?" he asked with a groan. Brea ran and knelt in front of him as Elena and Damon got Stefan down.

"Why would they do this to you?" Brea asked studying him. Brea then moved behind him and started to untie the ropes around his hands as Elena and Stefan pulled the stakes out of his leg.

"Come on!" Damon was growling. When he saw Brea wasn't moving to leave, as she was still struggling with the rope, he came up behind her and lifted her by the waist carrying her out of the room as she protested. "Can you both get him in the car?" Damon asked as he put Brea down, Brea then ran to help support the other side of Stefan.

"Yeah," Elena grunted.

"All right, go," he ordered.

"What about you?" Elena asked.

"You two rescue, I'll distract. Go."

"That was our plan in the first place," Brea complained to Elena as they hauled Stefan out.

"Can you make it?" Elena asked Stefan as they dragged him through the woods. The three of them then fell to the ground and Brea looked over to see Elena's hand bleeding. Talk about bad timing.

"Are you ok?" Stefan growled through the hunger.

"Yeah, come on, we gotta keep going. Come on," Elena said hauling Stefan up.

"Elena," Brea said showing Elena her ring, which was now glowing a very bright purple.

Elena's eyes widened. "Come on, we have to move, now!" Elena said panicked, taking the rings warning very seriously, every other time it had glowed before, they'd nearly died. "Come on, it's right over here," Elena encouraged as they reached the car. Brea flung open the door for Stefan to get in. Brea and Elena then also flung themselves into the car, scared of the potential danger. Brea saw from the backseat, Elena's face pale, "Stefan," she said nervously just as the window was smashed and Stefan dragged out.

"Dart! Vervain dart! Get the dart," Brea screamed at Elena as the girls raced out. Just as Fredrick was about to end Stefans life with a stake Elena stabbed him in the neck with the dart.

"No Stefan. Stefan. Stefan. Stefan!" Elena begged as Brea kept an eye on Fredrick warily. "Stefan, please! Stefan!"

"Elena!" Brea called as Fredrick started moving again.

"Oh, Stefan. Please get up. Get up, Stefan."

Fredrick started getting to his feet and Brea ran over to Elena and Stefan, "we have to move…" she stopped talking as she saw Elena stick her bleeding palm in Stefan's mouth.

"Elena, please, run," he begged.

"No. Stefan, my wrist, here. Take my wrist. You need more blood," she begged him putting her arm in front of his mouth.

"Go, Elena. Run. Run…"

"Lena," Brea said as Fredrick was near all the way stood up.

"No. I trust you," she said and he then bit into her wrist. Brea watched as her sisters face contorted in pain. Just as Brea was about to throw them apart Stefan let go of her wrist, looking much healthier.

"Go, hide, I'm fine now. But I need to kill him. I've been listening to them talk all day. They've been talking about hurting Brenna. I have to kill him. Hide please," he said to the girls, Brea nodded and then dragged her woozy sister to hide behind the trees. They watched as Fredrick stood up and armed himself with a stake. Just as he was about to stake Stefan again, Stefan sprung up and slammed Fredrick into a tree and proceeded to stake him. Stefan kept stabbing him even though he was already dead.

"Stefan! Stefan!" Elena called running toward him, trying to snap him out of it. But Stefan turned around and growled at her, causing her to stumble back a few paces as her sister ran up beside her. Stefan's vampire face instantly faded as he looked shocked at his actions and stared at the upset girl's faces.

* * *

Damon had dropped Brea off at home before Stefan and Elena went back to the boarding house. As Brea entered her house she saw Jeremy curled up on the couch crying. "Jer! What happened?" she asked running to kneel in front of him.

"Brea?" he asked through the tears.

"Whats wrong? Please, Jer!"

"It's Vicki."

"Vicki?"

"They found her body, Brea. Buried under mud."

"Oh my god," Brea breathed. "I'll be back in one second, Jer, I swear," she said running to her bag and pulling out her phone.

"Hey Brea," Elena answered.

"Elena, they found her body."

"Wait-what's going on?"

"Vicki's body, Lena."

"Oh no," she breathed.

"I'm going to take Jer to Matt's. Meet us there," she said hanging up. Brea took a deep wobbly breath before walking back over to her brother. "I'm going to sound like a real ass for saying this, but is there any chance you could stop crying?" Jeremy then gave her an incredulous look. "Yeah I thought it sounded bad too, we're going to head over to Matt's, but when we get there I don't want any of us to be crying. We need to be strong for him right now Jer, I'm so sorry."

"Probably should've led with that," he muttered before he nodded and went off to splash water on his face. As he was gone Brea let a few tears fall. She was never Vicki's biggest fan, but this was still a girl she'd watch grow up, Matt's baby sister. "Ok, you ready to go?" Jer mumbled sadly as he appeared back in the living room.

"Yeah," she said wiping her eyes and the two got in the car.

* * *

Jeremy, Tyler and Brea sat at the table in the kitchen. Jeremy and Tyler both sat there staring sadly into nothing as Brea leant on Jeremy, Caroline was running around pouring everybody coffee. After a few moments, the doorbell rang and Brea got up to see Elena on the other side "he's in Vicki's room," she said to her sister knowing she'd want to see Matt. Brea followed not too far behind and saw Matt ran up to Elena to give her a big hug. Brea watched Caroline's face fall in defeat and Brea walked over to her best friend and whispered in her ear, "it's ok Care, let's just think about Matt right now," she whispered rubbing Caroline's arm before heading back to her spot in the kitchen.

* * *

After a while the Gilbert's walked solemnly back into their house, none of them said a word on the ride home. As the reached the kitchen they saw Jenna drinking a glass of wine on the couch laughing with Alaric.

"What the hell," Brea and Elena sighed remembering the bet, but none of them smiled.

"That's $10 each please," Jeremy muttered getting a glass of water.

"How'd you do it?" Brea asked.

"Texted Ric, from her phone, asked if he wanted to come over for drinks at night."

"Sneaky devil."

"Oh, there you three are!" Jenna called turning around. "Wow, what's with the sadness?" she laughed. "Who died?" she laughed harder.

"Vicki Donovan," Brea sighed.

"Wait, what!" Jenna asked face paling and eyes widening.

"They found Vicki Donovan's body today," Elena muttered as Jeremy went off to his room.

"Oh my god," Jenna breathed. "Is he?"

"He'll be fine," Brea assured. "He seems to be doing ok, he hasn't said much. I think he kind of already knew. Look I'm gonna go to bed, it's been a long day," Brea said with a look at Alaric.


	22. Chapter 22: Under Control

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, as per usual. I love them and find them constructive so keep 'em coming! :)**

 **I accidentally uploaded this chapter before I put the line breaks through it and wrote my A/N so hope none of you saw it! If you did try rereading it. Might make more sense with the breaks**

 **Guest: It's tricky because Kol's character doesn't come in for a while. So probably not for a while which totally sucks. But I'm going to focus on Brenna's relationship with both Elena, the Salvatore's and Katherine now seeing as that's where the show is at.**

* * *

"No! Tyler I said no!" Brea yelled at Tyler shoving him as he sat down on her bed.

"Come on, please. My mom said to ask you."

"I don't want to be your date, you're gross. And smelly."

"You can talk."

"Hey!" Brea said as she went to tackle him, as she dived at him, he flipped her over and wrestled her.

"Submit," Tyler teased before his eyes brightened as an idea popped into his head, "go to the Founders Kick-Off Party with me as my date and you can say you won the wrestle?" Tyler offered.

"I can tell Matt?"

"Really! Come on, not Matt. He'd give me hell for it."

"Then you don't have a date."

"Fine. You can tell Matt you beat me. Now, will you be my date?"

"You have yourself a deal Mr Lockwood," Brea said sitting up with a smirk sticking her hand out to shake it.

"Come on, Jeremy! Brea! Going to school. Walking out the door now," Elena called up the stairs.

"She's so bossy," Brea muttered.

"Whatever, come on," Tyler said walking out of her room and the pair ran down the stairs.

"Geez Elena, we were right here," Brea said trying to play it cool as her sister glared at her.

"Oh, hi Tyler," Elena said with a small wave.

Jenna then spun around "TYLER," she yelped before giving Brea a suggestive look. Brea just tilted her head and exhaled in a silent lecture to her aunt.

Elena then opened the front door to reveal none other than their Uncle John on the other side.

"Elena!" he called happily. "Brenna!" he said just as happily as he spotted her. Both twins eyes widened.

"Uncle John. Hi," Elena said awkwardly turning to look at Brea.

"Jenna," John said in greeting.

"John. You made it," Jenna said irritated.

"Said I'd be in by noon," John said walking into the house completely ignoring Tyler

"Oh, what you say and what you do are typically 2 very different things," Jenna said.

"Uncle John, what's up," Jeremy said coming down the stairs dressed all in black. Elena, Brea and Jenna exchanged a look, hoping he wasn't going to slip back into old habits.

"Hey," John said as Jeremy walked out of the house. "I had some business in town. I thought a visit was in order."

"How long are you staying?" the twins both asked.

"I don't know yet."

"Hmm. Ok. Well, we've got to get to school. We'll see you later," Elena said running out.

Brea started shoving Tyler down the last few steps whispering "run, run, run," in his ear. As the twins got outside they turned to look at Jenna with wide confused eyes which their aunt returned.

"Why has that guy never liked me? It's like I was invisible just then," Tyler asked.

"Don't worry about him Tyler," Elena said with a laugh. "He's an ass."

"Or you're just not very likeable," Brea suggested and Tyler pushed her arm.

* * *

"He said his trip is open-ended," Elena explained to Matt as the three stood at Matt's locker.

"Uncle John. I never really liked that guy," Matt said with a snicker.

"Heh. Does anyone?" Elena asked.

"Tyler does I think. I mean he's spent 17 and a half years trying to get that guy to like him. I think he kind of idolises him now. It's like being ignored makes him more desperate to be liked. Oh, that could be fun. Feeling like torturing a buddy Matt?" Brea asked with an eyebrow wiggle.

"I am 100% in," he said with a laugh. "But I am here for moral support if you need me."

"Thanks. I think I'll suffer this one alone," Elena said.

"Speak for yourself. Matt I could really use some support in the form of a buddy to play pool with at the Grill after school?"

Elena just glared at Brea. "We're ok, Matt. You've been through enough."

"Thank you by the way. For just- everything you both did at Vicki's funeral and her memorial. I couldn't have done it without either one of you."

"Of course, Matt," they both said.

"So is Caroline still baking for you guys around the clock?" Elena asked.

"Care makes a mean cookie Matty. You should put in a request. The triple choc chip one. I highly recommend," Brea said clicking her finger before pointing at him.

"She finally went to her dad's, which is a good thing because my mom was gonna strangle her if she dropped off more lasagne. I did love the cookies though, I've got a few spare if you guys want some.

Brea replied "yes please," whilst Elena replied "no thanks."

"Anyway, we should go see Mr Saltzman, Brea."

"Huh?"

"Remember he asked to see us?" Elena said giving her sister a look.

"Oh right yeah, bye Matt," she said as they walked off with a wave.

"What was Tyler doing at the house this morning?" Elena asked.

"Well he's taking Vicki's death pretty hard, so we've been hanging out more than usual."

"Well, you're usually pretty connected by the hip anyway. But he's never come over in the morning. Is there something I should know about?"

"Ew Elena no, so gross," Brea said as they entered Ric's classroom. "Hey, Ric!" Brea greeted.

"Hey," he said solemnly. "Sorry to call you both in before class but I wanted to show you something. I made a copy of a paper that Jeremy wrote for me. I think you should take a look at it," Ric said handing the paper over to the girls. As they took it, they read the title 'Fact or Fiction: The Truth About Vampires in Mystic Fall'.

"Jeremy wrote this?" Elena asked as the girls exchanged worried looks, they didn't want to put their brother in any danger.

"He's very clear that he didn't think it was real."

"I really hope you're right, because we've done so much to protect him from all this," Elena said handing the paper back.

"Do you think it could be Anna? I mean they were hanging out. He told me she was helping him write that paper. I could ask her?" Brea offered.

"No, that's too dangerous. We should stay as far away from the tomb vampires as possible, especially you," Elena warned.

"How are you coping with that?" Ric asked. "You know. Finding out that you're like a billion years old."

"I'm trying not to think about it," Brea huffed. "Everything is just too complicated. I just want to get back to a time when we weren't all involved in this. But I guess I've kind of known for a couple months now that it was a possibility." Ric and Elena then gave her sympathetic looks.

"Ok, so how do you want to deal with Jeremy?" Ric asked.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked as Brea pursed her lips, not enjoying lying to her brother.

"I don't know, with all the lies and the secrets. You have to lie to pretty much everyone who's important to you."

"It's not safe for them to know the truth, so, yes, we keep it from them. But it's only because we love them," Elena tried to reason.

"I think Stefan's a good guy, but uh… at the end of the day, he's still a vampire."

"I know it's hard to understand, but Stefan's different. He would never do anything to hurt me."

"Yeah, he's all pro humans. Kind of anti-woodland creatures though. Oh my god, Elena! What if he eats Bambi!" Brea moaned.

"When did you last watch that movie?" Elena asked annoyed.

"Last night."

"Are you serious! We banned you and Jer from watching that, seriously Brea," Elena complained. Brea and Jeremy had a history of watching it and then for the following week they would cry at the smallest things like an ant carrying a crumb. The ants are just so strong.

* * *

"I have no interest in the Founder's Day Kick-Off Party," Jeremy declared.

"Hey, I'm going, so you have to go too," Brea said as she struggled to get her noddles out of the box with her chopsticks causing Uncle John to hand her a fork.

"It's tradition," Uncle John countered.

"Far be it for us to break from tradition," Jenna quipped.

"The Gilberts have been a part of this town for 150 years, one of the founding families, and with that distinction comes certain obligations, including going to the party. One day, when you can appreciate the significance, I'll tell you both all about your heritage," he said with a look at Brea.

"Can you really call the Gilberts a founding family though?" Brea asked and John gave her a questioning look. "I mean what about the Vikings?"

"What Vikings?" he asked going a bit pale.

Brea tilted her head and then shrugged, "I don't know. I mean we've never really considered the possibility that people were here before us. Ty and I found a really old, beaten up hair comb in the middle of the woods a couple years back. And it looked a lot older than 150 years, it looked like those Viking combs you see in museums" Brea said with a smile.

"The Gilbert family legacy," Jenna mused. "I forgot how sacred it was. I'm sure you'd actually find it interesting Brea, even coming from John, you know seeing as how you love history and all. I'm not a Gilbert, so I was never cool enough to hear it."

"Why does she hate you?" Jeremy asked leaning towards John.

"We used to sleep together," he answered bluntly.

Jenna then grabbed a rolled up newspaper and tried to chuck it at John but missed and hit Brea instead as she yelped in surprise spilling noddles down her shirt. "I'm standing right here."

"JENNA!" Brea yelled as Jenna's eyes widened at the state of her niece. "Urgh I gotta go change," she said sulking up the stairs as Jeremy laughed. As she was walking past Elena's room she heard a bang and the smash of a lightbulb. She then ran in to see Stefan sitting against the smashed up bit of wall, panting and Elena sat on the bed looking slightly scared. "Umm, what did I just walk in on? Should I leave?" she asked the panting couple. "Yep, I'm gonna leave," she said backing out and closing the door.

* * *

Elena opened the door to Brea's room, without knocking and plopped herself down on the bed next to Brea. "What are you up to?" she asked

"Texting Matt," Brea said putting her phone down. "What are you after twin?"

"I think we should tell Jer."

"Lena we said we wouldn't tell him about vampires. I'd like to keep it that way," Brea said looking back down to her phone.

"No, not that," Elena said snatching Brea's phone. "I mean about us being adopted."

"Oh right," Brea said feeling embarrassed. "Ok, I'm in, when?"

"I was thinking now?" Brea just huffed and nodded and the girls made their way to Jeremy's room. Elena then knocked on the door and said "hey," to get his attention.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Do you have some time to talk baby bro?" Brea asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure," he said furrowing his brows at Brea.

"Not here," Elena said with a smile. "Come on. Let's get out of the house."

* * *

"I just can't believe mom and dad never told you guys that you were adopted," Jeremy said in disbelief.

"I'm sure they would have eventually," Elena said with a shrug.

"Why were you both worried about what I thought?"

"It's hard Jer," Brea sighed. "It's… weird. Going your whole life thinking you're related by blood to someone."

"Does it bug either of you that we're not?" Jeremy asked uncertainly.

"No Jer," both girls said.

"You're our brother. That's all that matters," Elena said. "So Mr Saltzman said you've been doing great in history now."

"Yeah, it helps that our guardian is dating him," Brea sniggered elbowing her brother. "It would not look good for him to fail his future nephew."

Jeremy just rolled his eyes and said "he's really been helping me out. He gave me some extra credit and stuff."

"He loved your vampire paper," Elena tried to say nonchalantly and Brea side eyed her.

"Yeah, he thought I had a clever angle."

"What drew you to the subject matter?" Elena asked again as Brea huffed at her sister's obvious attempt to find out what he knew.

"Uh, I don't know. Um, boredom. Or maybe I'm just as nuts as the long line of Gilbert crazies."

Brea laughed "oh yeah I can just about guarantee you are Jer!"

"The Gilbert's aren't crazy," Elena scoffed at her siblings.

"Ah, easy for you to say. You're not one."

The girls then stopped and turned to their brother, "ouch." The girls then went to push each of his arms teasingly, causing him to be sandwiched between them as they all laughed.

* * *

"You know when you asked me to be your date. I kind of expected you to pick me up as well," Brea said running up to Tyler with a huff.

"Shhh," he said picking up a bottle of his dads alcohol. "Come on," he said dragging her by the hand into the next room. "Check it out!" he said to Matt.

"Matty!" Brea cheered as she saw him. "Finally, a gentleman I can respect," she said throwing a glare at Tyler.

"Dude, your dad's gonna beat you down if he catches you," Matt said as the three walked into the corner of the room, Brea still being dragged by her hand. "And for the record, I told him to pick you up," Matt said putting his hands in the air in defence.

"Yeah, let him try," Tyler scoffed opening the bottle.

"All right, screw it," Matt said snatching the bottle from Tyler's hand and taking a big swig out of it.

"Wow, Matthew. I thought you were a gentleman. Aren't you meant to offer the lady the first drink?" Brea asked hands on hips.

"I swear Brea, sometimes you are so old-fashioned," Matt laughed holding out the bottle.

"Brea, come on, you hardly even drink," Tyler scoffed.

"Yeah, well it's been a tough few weeks," Brea said taking the bottle, "maybe it's about time I let loose a bit," Brea then took a big swig of the bottle before handing it to Tyler.

"Brea," a voice called. Brea spun around to see Ric standing in the doorway. Luckily Tyler's back was to him so he didn't see the bottle of booze.

"Hey-hey Mr Saltzman," Brea stuttered.

"Have you seen your aunt?" he asked.

"Um yeah not too long ago, I'll, uh, I'll take you to her," she said leaving the room. "There she is, just there with Elena," Brea said pointing her out as they walked up to her.

"Ah, I've been looking for you," Ric said. "Had to recruit Brea here to help me find you," he laughed and Brea subtly winked at her aunt.

"Here I am," Jenna answered cheesily. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah. Well, uh," Ric said looking at the twins. "Things have been a little crazy. But I'm here now. Do you wanna get a drink?"

"Sure," Jenna said with a smile walking off.

"I'd be very happy with him as an uncle," Brea said with a smile at her sister as Matt approached them.

"When did this happen?" he asked referring to the now upbeat party.

"DJ had a change of heart," Elena explained.

"Certainly for the better," Brea laughed.

"Ty was looking for you Brea," Matt said with a smile. "Wanted to get back to business," Matt said not wanting Elena to know they were all drinking.

Brea laughed at his subtlety before saying, "ok, I'll go find him then, see you soon." Brea didn't get far before someone grabbed her hand from behind and spun her gracefully around and into their chest. "Chad!" Brea breathed in shock as he laughed.

"Sorry, had to get you to dance with me somehow. You looked like you were on a mission," Chad said dancing her around. Brea just threw her head back and laughed. "So you're here with Lockwood," Chad scowled, but Brea didn't notice.

"Yeah. He could take a page out of your book actually, didn't even bother to pick me up!" Brea said with fake shock. "Actually he was looking for me, we were having a bit of a drinking party," she said looking around before looking back at Chad and hesitated before asking, "do you want to join?"

Chad smiled wider than she'd ever seen, "I'd love to," he said with a smile and she smiled back.

"There's Lena and Matt maybe they've seen him," Brea said walking over to the exes who were hugging, Chad not far behind. "Hey guys, have either of you seen Ty?" Brea asked as they broke apart.

"No," Matt said before laughing "air. Air. I need some air," he said with a laugh and Brea could tell he was only slightly tipsy. "Um, come with me guys?" he asked and Brea laughed.

"Anything for you Matthew," Brea mockingly said with a smile as she caught her twin looking over at Stefan concerned.

"Sure," Elena said after a bit.

"You guys haven't seen my mom have you?" Matt asked and all three shook their heads.

"Um, no. Not in a while," Elena said eyes still on Stefan making Brea frown slightly.

The four of them then went to walk outside. Chad put his hand on the small of Brea's back and lead her out, followed by Matt and Elena. As Brea got outside her eyes nearly popped out of her head, "oh my god, ummm found Tyler," she said in shock as she stared at Tyler making out with Matt's mom.

Elena then got outside and also said "oh my god."

Matt then tilted his head in disbelief and confusion before he ran at the pair ripping Tyler off of his mom "what the hell are you doing man!?" he yelled.

"Matt," Kelly tried to interject.

"MOM!" Matt yelled at her furiously and she backed off.

"Whoa. Dude, calm down," Tyler said hands in the air.

"Oh no," Brea sighed knowing this would only serve to anger Matt more and before anyone could stop him Matt pulled his arm back and punched Tyler in the face.

"Matt!" the girls yelled. Tyler then grabbed Matt, as Kelly yelled in protest. Tyler then punched Matt, who was flung back into his mom, who then went flying back into a table. Elena went to move forward but Chad put out an arm to stop her before he ran towards the brawling pair as Tyler was now sitting on top of Matt punching him over and over. "STOP IT! Tyler!" the girls yelled at the same time.

"Tyler, stop it! You're hurting him," Brea screamed. Chad then tried to pull Tyler of Matt but Tyler turned and punched him hard in the face causing him to fall down and hit his head on the ground. "CHAD!" Brea screamed running toward him as he was lying on the ground stunned.

"Somebody help us!" Elena yelled as Tyler started to choke Matt. Just before Matt passed out Ric ripped Tyler off of him.

"Stop, Tyler, get off! Tyler! Hey! Stop!" Ric yelled slamming him into the wall. "Tyler stop! What the hell was that? Huh?" he asked as Tyler calmed down. Elena then ran at Matt to check him over. "What was that?"

"Are you ok?" Brea asked Chad who had sat up by now, he nodded and she then crawled over to Matt to check on his injuries.

"I'll take it from here. I'll take it from here," the mayor said coming outside pushing Ric aside. As soon as Brea saw him she stood up eyes wide, worried about what the mayor would do to Tyler. "It's alright," the mayor saidthen, in the presence of a lot of people, put his hand gently on his son's shoulder asking, "you hurt? Go get cleaned up. It's ok. Go get cleaned up," he said pushing Tyler off. Tyler locked eyes with Brea as she looked after him concerned about what punishment he would get from his father later. "Thank you for your help," the mayor said to Ric. "Everything's fine. Everything's fine, everybody," he said trying to get the party going again. "Come on. Everybody back to the party. Let's go. Come on have a good time."

Brea then walked back to Matt, who Chad and Elena had helped into a chair. "Are you ok?" Elena asked stroking his cheek checking his wounds.

"Where is she?" Matt angrily asked and the girls looked around to see she had taken off.

"I don't know. Come on put your head up," Elena said as the girls inspected his wounds.

"I'm going to kill him," Brea scowled.

"No, hey Brea, do not go near him, he's not worth it," Chad said putting his hand on her arm. "Hey, Matt why don't I give you a lift home buddy?" Chad asked putting his hand on Matt's shoulder. Matt just nodded and stood up.

"Could you give me a lift as well?" Brea asked and he nodded taking her hand and walking behind Matt to his car.

* * *

"She's going," Matt said as they pulled up outside his house.

"What was that Matt?" Brea asked turning to face him in the backseat.

"My mom, I'm kicking her out," Matt said.

"Matt… are you sure you want to?" Brea asked.

"Yeah. I really, really am," he said with a sigh before getting out leaving just Brea and Chad. They drove in silence until they pulled up outside the Gilbert house.

"Thanks for the lift Chad," Brea said about to get out.

"Brea?" he asked and she turned to face him. "Can I ask you something?" Brea nodded. "Ok, please, answer honestly ok. Is there… is there a reason you have been avoiding me so much these past few months?" Brea went to talk but he cut her off. "I mean I tried to be there for you. After the accident. But you wouldn't let me, I…"

"Chad," Brea said cutting him off. "I-I'm going to be honest ok. I… Chad I blamed you. And I'm so sorry. I know I shouldn't have. But it's how I coped. I had to blame someone. I don't blame you now, Chad, that's passed. I just couldn't help but think what would've happened if you hadn't begged me to go to that party. If I hadn't gone, Elena probably wouldn't have gone either, and then mom and dad wouldn't have had to come to pick us up." Brea turned to look at Chad who was looking at her sympathetically and she took his hand. "Chad I am so sorry. It was wrong of me. I feel awful for pushing you away. But it was the only way I could deal with it."

"I'm here for you now," he said taking her other hand. Chad slowly started leaning in and Brea's mind began to whir. Brea immediately began to feel guilty. As if she was cheating on the man that Anna had told her about. But then she thought about the fact that Anna said she would die before she reached the age of 22. Did she really want to spend her next 4 and a half years waiting for a man who may or may not come? Was she better off living her life or staying stuck in the past? At this Brea made up her mind and bridged the gap between her and Chad. What was intended to be a gentle kiss, he quickly turned into a make out. After a few minutes, Chad's car lit up as a car pulled into the Gilbert driveway.

"Oh no," Brea said as she looked out the window. "Jenna. I should go," she said looking at Chad who still had a hand on her cheek.

Chad smiled and leant into peck Brea on the lips, "night," he whispered.

"Night," she said with a smile getting out of the car at the same time Jenna and Elena stepped out of theirs. Jenna immediately spun and gave Brea a coy smile.

"Was that Chad Fell's car?" she asked smirking.

"Yeah, he was just dropping me off," she said as they walked up to the porch.

"You left the party half an hour before we did."

"We dropped Matt off as well."

"Matt's is 5 minutes from the Lockwood's and ours is 5 minutes from Matt's. That gives you, oh my god! 20 minutes on your own!" Jenna squealed as Elena laughed at their giddy aunt. "Were you two kissing?"

"No."

Jenna then grabbed Brea's face and looked at her. "Oh, you were! Just look at your lips Brea!" she said with a clap. Elena gave her sister a weird look, meaning they were talking later.

"Shut up," Brea said with a smile as the girls went inside.

"Not so excited that we have another month of these Founder's Day events," Jenna moaned as they walked upstairs.

"Tell me about it," Elena groaned. Jenna then went into her room and Elena went to check on Jeremy. Brea made a break for it and moved to her room hoping to avoid her sister. After about 10 minutes there was a knock on Brea's door and Elena barged in. "Tell me."

"Tell you what Lena?"

"You and Chad, what's going on?" she asked as she came to sit on the bed. "I thought you said you had some boyfriend or whatever that you've been going out with for 1,000 years?"

"Yeah but Lena. What if he doesn't show in this life? Should I really stop my entire life for a man who may or may not come? Or should I live in the moment and embrace things as they come? Plus, if what Anna says is true I'm not going to be alive for our 22nd birthday so I don't want to waste my life."

"But do you actually like Chad?"

"I do. I really do Elena. I always have. I just always felt like he wasn't the one. But now I know who the one is. And I can't just wait around for him to walk into my life. So I need to move on. And I really like Chad."

Elena smiled at her sister who was looking very happy after tonight. "Can I sleep in here tonight?" Brea just nodded and made room for her sister.


	23. Chapter 23: Miss Mystic Falls

**Hey guys! Thanks again for the reviews, they were really interesting to read so keep them coming, helps let me know where to take this story. Now for Brea's outfit for the Miss Mystic Falls I've got some details you're welcome to look up if you'd like to see. Her dress I have as the same one Blake Lively wore to the 67th Cannes Film Festival to the Grace of Monaco Premiere, it's a gorgeous maroon dress, however for Brea, I wouldn't have the thigh splits even though it's super cute. For her hairstyle, I imagined if you look up Braided Side Bun Hairstyle for Women with Thick Hair, it should be the first image up,** **it's just a cute braid with a bun at the back. Nice and simple.**

 **kankananime123: You are spot on there! I am super impressed! Exact same character. Made me laugh when I saw that review, well done. You're the first one to put that together.**

 **keikei313: It'd be tricky to do time skips. I really want to get to Kol as well haha! But I feel like if we did time skips we wouldn't be able to properly establish Brea's relationships with Katherine and the other Originals because they all come in pretty soon and they're a huge part of her life. So I'd fill a bit funny skipping it. But I added in an unplanned flashback at the end for you! I'll be sure to include them more often.**

 **Guest: I think you hit the nail on the head. I totally agree with you about her being scared, I mean, who wouldn't right? I think she's just very overwhelmed right now with all this new information she's gotten, but she hasn't really had time to process and come to an understanding of who she is.**

 **Please remember to review guys! Hope you like it.**

* * *

"Ok," Ric said shutting the door to the classroom just as Stefan ran through the door. Brea sat up straight, she hadn't seen him in a while, as he'd been out of school dealing with his blood issues. She raised a hand at Stefan to say hello and he returned it with a confident smirk, which was very out of the ordinary for Stefan, but she brushed it off. "This week we're going to set aside our regular curriculum for a lesson in local history as we approach Founder's Day. Apparently, the community leaders feel that's more important than World War II. But hey, what do I know," Ric said with a head shake.

Just as he said that Bonnie walked through the classroom door, "sorry I'm late," she said closing the door.

"Looks like we will be at full occupancy today, welcome home Bonnie. Right, Founder's Day. What does it mean to have a Founder's Day?" Ric started as Bonnie made her way to her seat. Elena and Brea smiled widely at Bonnie as she sat down. Instead of smiling back at the girls Bonnie took one look at Stefan and turned back to the front ignoring the girls completely. Elena and Brea shared a confused look before focusing on the lesson.

* * *

"Bonnie!" both twins called running after Bonnie as she tried to get out of school.

"Hey," Bonnie said as she kept walking.

"Hey, we, um, we tried to grab you after class, but you'd already taken off," Elena said taken aback by Bonnie's rudeness.

"How are you?" Brea asked. "How's your family?"

"We're dealing. It's been hard."

"Everyone here really missed you," Elena said trying to make small talk with their icy friend.

"Yeah, I just had so much to deal with after Gram's funeral and honestly after you told me that the tomb's spell failed, I just didn't really want to come back."

"I hope that you understand why I called. I wanted you to know before you came home," Elena tried to explain.

"Yeah, I understand why. I just wish I didn't know," Bonnie said rudely causing Brea to tilt her head in confusion at Bonnie's rudeness.

"I know it's been really hard…" Elena started before Caroline cut her off running up to the girls.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Thank god you're home!" she said enveloping her in a big hug. "I know we talked every day, but I missed you!" as Caroline said this both Brea and Elena shared a confused look as to why Bonnie would talk to Caroline every day yet ignore the twins. "How are you doing?"

"Better. Just better. You know, just glad to be back, and try to keep myself busy."

"Well, I can help with that. Major wardrobe confab needed asap. You need to help me pick the perfect dress for the Founder's Court."

"The Founder's Court?" Brea asked.

"Yeah did we miss something?" Elena asked confused.

"The Founder's Court," Caroline said as if the girls should know. "You know, Miss Mystic Falls. They announced it today, and, um, us three are on it," Caroline said gesturing to herself and the twins.

"Oh my god we signed up for that so long ago I completely forgot," Elena said as both twins face's turned to one of sadness.

"So are you dropping out, then?" Caroline asked eagerly.

"We can't," Brea said as Elena nodded.

"No?" Caroline asked disappointedly.

"Their mom is the one who wanted them to enter," Bonnie explained.

"We should go with Jenna after school to look for dresses," Brea said to Elena before spotting Chad across the grounds, "I'll ah, see you guys later," she said running off. "Chad! Chad!"

"Ah, hey Brea," he said awkwardly turning around.

"Hey, I haven't seen you for a while?"

"Yeah, didn't know I was meant to check in with you," he said confused.

"I mean, I thought you would have?"

"Why? I just dropped you home."

"Well I think it was a bit more than that," Brea said with a frown.

"Whatever, look, Brea, sorry but I gotta go. I have a date."

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Brea said grabbing his arm as he tried to leave. "A, a date? Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Brea, we broke up nearly a year ago. I've waited a long time to get back together with you but I think it's time I move on. Actually, I spoke with one of your friends and she helped me realised that it's not worth pining over you. I'm in love with you, but you'll never be in love with me, the quicker I try to get over that and move on the better," he said beginning to walk off.

"What friend?" Brea called after him.

"I don't know. I'd never met her. Said her name was Anna or something," he said before leaving.

* * *

"What happened with Chad earlier?" Elena asked as they browsed racks for dresses.

Brea turned and looked around seeing Jenna standing at the other end of the shop "he was compelled."

"What?" Elena hissed.

"By Anna."

"Anna?"

"Yeah. He didn't seem to remember we kissed or anything! Said he needed to move on and one of my friends convinced him it was the right thing to do."

"Why would Anna do that?" Elena asked.

"I don't…"

"You two ready to try on your dresses yet?" Jenna asked excitedly as she appeared next to the twins.

"Yeah," the girls said spinning around. They exchanged a look signifying that they would talk later and headed to the change rooms next to one another.

After they both changed into their dresses Jenna called out, "are you two ready? Show me!" The girls then giggled and stepped out of their change rooms. Immediately Jenna started killing herself with laughter.

"Do we look that bad?" Brea asked crossing her arms staring at her aunt.

"You two are unbelievable!" Jenna said barely able to take a breath. "I… can't…. believe you… did that!"

The shop assistant then walked past and giggled as well. Brea then turned to look at her sister in confusion and gasped, "Elena! You're kidding me!" she yelled annoyed.

"What?" Elena asked turning to face Brea, "Oh."

"You two are wearing the same dress!" Jenna laughed.

"I call it!" Brea said shooting her hand in the air.

"Brea that's not fair!" Elena whined.

"Twins," Jenna explained to the sales lady as the two girls bickered.

"Elena, red looks better on me ok, it's a fact. Wear blue or something. Here, I have a dress in my change room that'd look good on you," Brea went into her change room and pulled out the blue dress and walked it over to Elena's change room. Whilst she was in there, she started laughing. "Oh my god you two, come here!" she called to Elena and Jenna. "Look," she pointed out "these are all Elena's dresses, go into my change room and find a different dress!" Elena and Jenna went into the other change room and started laughing, all the dresses the girls picked out to try on, they'd doubled up on.

"I do like the blue," Elena said looking at it in thought.

* * *

"Do you want to know what my mom said?" Tyler asked as the pair walked into the school gym for dance practice.

"What?" she asked shortly.

"She said yours and Elena's interviews with the committee were just about the same, word for word." Brea just hummed in acknowledgement. "Come on, what can I do to make you not mad at me? I'm already coming to this stupid pageant. You know me well enough to know how sorry that makes me."

"You beat up my best friend."

"I thought I was your best friend?" he asked with a smirk.

"You both were, not it's just Matt, because you beat him up! Now you've been demoted to just a friend."

"Why ask me then?" he asked with a smile.

"If I go with you, I can't win. They won't make me the winner if I've gone with you. Your mom couldn't do it. Bias and all."

"Or do you just enjoy my company?" he asked as they took their places.

"Honour your partner," Carol instructed. "Let's focus. Right hand around. Flirt with your eyes."

"Ew," Brea groaned as she and Tyler danced.

"Left hand around. Both hands."

"This is ridiculous," Tyler said as they walked in a circle.

"You don't say," Brea scoffed.

"Oh, oh! No, no, no, no," Carol berated Stefan and Elena, as Stefan dipped her. "There's no touching during this part. It's about the simple intimacy of the near-touch," she scolded them. "Very nice, Amber!" Carol encouraged.

"Haha, delinquents," Brea laughed at Stefan and Elena.

* * *

"Ric! Hey!" Brea greeted Elena opened the door for him.

"Heard you driving," Elena noted.

"Yeah, I am. Let me get those for you," he said taking Elena's dress before walking forward and taking Brea's.

"Thanks," the twins said.

"Yeah, um, how is Stefan?" Ric asked.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked confused.

"He seems on edge," Ric noted.

"He has seemed different lately," Brea agreed.

"He went through a lot. He was in bad shape for a while. But he's bouncing back now," Elena reassured.

"Alaric," Uncle John said coming into the hallway causing Elena to walk off. "Hey, buddy. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm the chauffeur."

"Oh I thought I was driving," John said disappointedly.

"Oh no need," Jenna said coming down the stairs. "We're going with Ric."

"Are we ready?" Elena asked as she walked back into the room.

"Jeremy can ride with you," Jenna told John who looked disappointed to be missing out, so as they all left then house Brea shot him a small wave.

* * *

"Thanks for helping us," Elena said to Jenna.

"Don't thank me until you're sure your hair isn't going to burn off," Jenna joked as she curled Elena's hair.

Brea laughed, "Elena is clearly braver than I am. I just let you braid it. I would not trust you with a hot tool near my head," she joked.

"Yeah well your lucky your hair already has some curls," Jenna said poking out her tongue.

"Well, I don't iron my hair straight every day," Brea laughed.

"You know, I remember when us and mom were first applying for this," Elena said coming out of her daydream. "She was so excited."

"So were you guys, if I recall," Jenna said with a sympathetic smile.

"We were," Brea sighed.

"She just made it sound like so much fun. Lot has changed since then."

"Hate to break it to you both, but it's a little late for cold feet," Jenna said.

"I don't have cold feet. I just… I think I'd be enjoying it a lot more if she was here," Elena sighed.

"I'll be back," Brea said standing up and walked off to the bathroom. She pulled out her phone and texted Tyler.

B - You here?

T - Yeah, if I'm trying to get back in your good books I'm not going to be late!

B - Can you come upstairs to the bathroom, please?

T - You ok?

B - Yeah, just come, please

After a minute there was a knock on the door "Brea?" Brea went and opened the door. "Woah you ok?" he said as he grabbed the shoulders of his shaking friend.

"I can't do this!" she exclaimed.

"Why? Dude come on you gotta relax."

"My mom should be here."

"Oh."

"She should. We were meant to do this together! Me, her and Elena. It's not meant to be like this. She is meant to be here," Brea said pacing.

Tyler grabbed Brea and pulled her into a hug. "Hey come on. We'll get through this. I'll help you get through this."

"Brea! Brea!" they heard Carol calling so Tyler opened the door. "Oh, Brea honey there you are! Are you ok?" she said looking Brea up and down.

"Yeah, yeah I um. I'm going to get dressed," she said running off.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Amber?" Carol snapped as she frantically looked around for her.

"Do either of you see Stefan down there?" Elena asked Caroline and Brea.

"Nope," Caroline said peering over the balcony. "Just my boring fill-in escort."

"What happened to Matt?" Brea asked.

"They wouldn't let him out of work. What happened to Stefan?"

"I don't know. He just disappeared somewhere," Elena answered looking around. "I don't know. What am I doing? I should never have gone through with this."

"No, we shouldn't have," Brea sadly agreed. "Do you think Carol would kill us if we dropped out? I can't do this without mom."

"Hang on…" Caroline started confused.

"I need to find Stefan," Elena said worriedly before looking at Brea. "This isn't us. We're not this person anymore," she said taking her sister's hand and going to walk off.

"Uh, no, no, no, no way, no," Caroline protested. "You both had your chances to drop out. And believe me, I was all for it. Because there is no way that I could beat either of you. Guys, you're doing this because it was important to your mom."

Brea then ran forward and hugged her friend "thank you," she whispered.

"Miss Caroline Forbes, and her escort Jeffrey Lockwood Hamilton," the mayor called, Brea then let her go and smiled at her as she walked off.

"Brea, sweetie, you're next. Come on," Carol said ushering Brea over to the staircase.

"Miss Brenna Gilbert, and her escort Mr Tyler Lockwood," the mayor called and Brea began descending the stairs, meeting Tyler at the bottom and taking his hand.

As she looked around her eyes widened and she whispered to Tyler, "where's Stefan!" he looked around and shook his head not knowing, but they had no choice but to keep walking outside to take their places, Brea shot Jenna a wide smile on the way past. After they took their places Elena came out not long after, but it wasn't Stefan on her arm, it was Damon. Brea gave Elena a subtle look asking what was going on, Elena gave her a look back indicating she didn't know where Stefan was either. The music then started playing and she and Tyler completed the dance without making any mistakes. "Thank you," Brea whispered to Tyler as they faced each other at the end.

"Any time," he said with a small supportive smile.

* * *

"Where's Amber?" Caroline whispered to Elena and Brea as they lined up to hear the results of the competition.

"I don't know," Elena answered as Brea shook her head looking around, as she scanned the crowd for Amber her eyes stopped on Anna and she tilted her head giving Anna an angry look that made her eyes widen.

"Before I crown the winner, I'd like to offer a personal thank you to all of these young ladies for their efforts to better our community," the mayor said as the crowd applauded and Brea kept her eyes on Anna. "So, without further adieu, it is my honour to announce our very own Miss Mystic Falls, Miss Caroline Forbes!" as soon as the mayor announced this Brea's face broke out into a smile and she took her eyes off Anna to beam at Caroline who was in shock.

"Congratulations," Elena said with a smile.

"You won! You won! You won!" Brea cheered whilst grabbing Caroline's arm.

"I actually won!" Caroline laughed in shock as she moved forward to hug Brea and Elena happily.

"Go!" Brea said to Caroline pushing her toward the mayor who was standing there with a sash which he put over her head while everyone clapped.

* * *

"Hey!" Brea said grabbing Anna's arm and pulling her around the corner. Not knowing it was Brea, Anna let her vampire face show in warning. "You shouldn't do that in the Founder's Hall. It's bad luck," Brea scowled as Anna changed her face back to normal. "What the hell did you do to Chad? I haven't seen you since that night and now he's telling me that my friend Anna told, or compelled, him to move on!" Brea said angrily.

"It's for the best."

"Like hell it is!"

"I know you, Brenna. Better than you know yourself."

"How dare you!"

"Urgh, Brenna!" Anna snapped grabbing her arm pulling her further out of view. "I know you, ok?" she said seriously. "Brea, whenever Katherine tried to set you up with someone else you were miserable. I saw you ok. I had to watch you. You were miserable. You would try so, so hard to be with someone else. Thinking that you may as well live your life. Brenna," Anna said putting a comforting hand on Brea's cheek. "I don't want you to go through that again. Trying to fool yourself into being happy." Brea just took a deep breath, knowing she was right and nodded in agreement.

"Brea!" they heard Elena call.

"You should go," Anna said and Brea nodded and came out from the corner to see her sister.

"Here," Elena said handing Brea her coat and Brea raised her eyebrows in confusion. "It's Stefan," she said looking down sadly. "Damon told me just before, he's still drinking human blood."

"Oh my god," Brea whispered understanding that his addiction was so deep-rooted that he lied to Elena.

"We have to go find him, Brea. Amber's missing."

"Let's go," Brea said grabbing her coat from Elena as they ran outside. As they got outside they heard screams and the twins and Damon ran towards the sound.

"Stefan!" Elena screamed as she saw him biting Amber's neck as she screamed.

"Stefan! Come on. Get control of it. Come on," Damon tried to coax as he put his arms out to stop the twins moving any closer to Stefan. "It's ok. Come on. Breathe through it man." Brea could hear her sister's shaky breathing and reached out to her putting one hand on her shoulder and the other further down her arm, on her elbow. Stefan then got mad and attacked Damon, throwing him high into the air and into a tree. Brea let out a small scream in shock and pulled Elena further back, just in case she wanted to run towards him.

"Stefan stop it!" Elena begged on the verge of tears as Stefan began stalking towards Damon. As he did, he began screaming in pain, clutching his head. Brea and Elena turned their heads to to Bonnie, who was deep in concentration as she inflicted pain upon Stefan. After about 30 seconds Stefan stopped screaming as Bonnie lifted the spell. Stefan looked around at the shocked group, as he came to the realisation of what he'd done.

"It's ok," Damon said to Stefan trying to calm him down. "Stefan." Stefan then locked eyes with Elena, who looked like she was about to break, and then he ran off. Brea looked at her distraught sister and began rubbing her arm in an attempt to comfort her sister.

* * *

"She doesn't remember what happened," Sheriff Forbes said as she left Amber's side and came towards the twins, Damon and Bonnie.

"It's a good thing the girls got here when they did, she lost a lot of blood," Damon said as part of their cover story.

"You didn't see anything? Liz asked.

"No," Brea said sadly as she held Elena's hand.

"No," Elena agreed, "We just found her and then called Damon."

"She gonna be ok?" Bonnie asked.

"Looks like it yeah," Liz said with a nod. "Why don't you girls get back to the party. Damon and I can take it from here."

"Yeah," Damon agreed.

"Ok," Brea and Elena said at the same time as they walked off with Bonnie inside. "Bonnie, can we talk about this?" Elena asked.

"There's nothing to talk about," Bonnie said as she kept walking.

"Bonnie!" Brea called.

"Bonnie, please," Elena begged.

"I told you I wasn't going to make you choose," Bonnie snapped as Brea tilted her head in confusion. "But I need to make the choice for myself."

"Elena? What's she talking about?" Brea said looking between the pair.

"Please just leave me alone," Bonnie said storming off.

"Elena?" Brea asked facing her twin.

Elena then got teary "she said she can't be friends with either us of, whilst I'm with Stefan. She blames him and Damon for the death of her grams."

"But Lena, that's not their fault. That was an accident. No one could have known that would happen!"

"I know, but, she can't forgive them. Let's just wait by the steps. I can't go back in there." Brea just nodded, letting Elena rest her head on her shoulder.

"Oh, good, there you two are," Ric said coming outside. "Jenna wanted me to get the car. What happened?" he asked noticing the two's sad faces. Elena found herself unable to speak.

"Stefan," Brea said as Ric's eyes widened in realisation.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Brea asked Elena as they pulled up to the Salvatore Boarding House and walked in.

"Damon said it will work. It's my fault, Brea. I did this to him. I have to help him." Brea just nodded and let her run upstairs. Brea moved further inside to see Damon.

"Do you think this will work?"

"He won't hurt Elena. Don't worry Brea. It's our only option. He won't trust me." Brea just nodded. "You ok?"

"Yeah," as she said that they heard a loud bang and Brea spun around.

"Woah, it's ok. She's ok," he said pointing to his ears to show he was listening. "I won't let her get hurt. It's ok Brea. It's done," he said to explain that Elena had vervained Stefan. "Let's go," he said as they walked up the stairs. They walked into Stefan's room to see Stefan on the floor and Elena standing over him. "You sure you want to do this?" Damon asked and Elena nodded as Brea walked over to her.

"I'm sure," she said sadly. They then went downstairs and locked Stefan in a cell in the basement.

"There's no guarantee this is going to work," Damon said to the twins.

"It has to," Elena said.

"It's what he planned it for you when you first got to town, so I think it's our best bet," Brea agreed.

Damon then started to walk off and Brea followed, "you coming?" he asked Elena who they noticed had not moved.

"I'm going to stay here," she said barely taking her eyes off the cell door as she slid to the floor. Damon then sat down opposite her and Brea narrowed her eyes at his notion. She didn't want a repeat of 1864.

"Why don't you stay here tonight Lena? I'm going to go home," Brea said leaving.

* * *

As Brea got home, she went straight to her room and shut the door, sliding down the other side of the door. Brea clutched her ring to her chest and began to cry as she felt heart long for a man she'd never met. She crawled into bed and fell asleep

 _1697,_

 _"_ _Tell me, darling, why do you enjoy these events so much?" a man asked Brenna with a wide smile._

 _"_ _Because my love, I get to spend the night with you, and only you, no Mikaelson family drama," she answered as the couple danced._

 _"_ _But these balls are so dull sweetheart."_

 _"_ _Only for those who cannot appreciate the beauty of dance," she said with a curtsey._

 _"_ _Well I assure you, I can most certainly appreciate beauty," he said spinning her as she giggled._

 _"_ _Beauty is in the eye of the beholder," she smirked._

 _"_ _Well you are most certainly the most beautiful creature in my eyes," he said leaning forward to kiss her._

 _"_ _Now now Mr Mikaelson," she said placing a finger on his lips. "We are in public."_

 _"_ _Now now darling, don't be a spoilsport," he mocked leaning in again._

 _Before their lips could connect, she took his hand and spun under his arm, "I am a respectable young lady Mr Mikaelson. Engaged or not."_

 _"_ _Ah societal rules," he sighed. "They shall forever be a plague upon my very existence," he said as he lifted her in the air in time with the music. As he placed her down she let out a small cough and his eyes widened and he placed both his hands on her cheeks. "Are you alright love?" he said studying her face._

 _"_ _I'm fine Mr Mikaelson. It is just a cough. Nothing to worry about," she assured with a small smile as his face relaxed and he placed one hand back on her waist as they continued to dance._


	24. Chapter 24: Blood Brothers

**Hey guys! Again, as per usual, a big thank you for the reviews.**

 **kankananime123: I think you're right again ahah! You're really good at predicting things. Yeah, I definitely have a feeling Klaus is not going to be so keen on Chad! I would say wait and see, but I think you already know how that turns out... yikes. I am going to include more flashbacks with Kol and Brenna so we can get our Kol fix since he doesn't come in for a while, but as I said before, I don't want to overdo it so that when he does show up, it's special if you get what I mean?**

 **Guest: How Brea dies will be brought up by Katherine when she comes on soon! Exciting haha! I'm trying to keep it mysterious for the most part so that when Kol and the originals show up they can help her understand who she is, because I think her friends at the moment have a lot of other problems going on, so it's tricky for her to really figure out much about who she is.**

 **keikei313: Yeah for sure. Brea will get the same illness every time, so Kol will, be on the lookout for the symptoms. Which could be a turn-off, a super protective boyfriend that when you so much as a cough they freak, in some flashbacks that may cause some tension. With Chad, it's tricky, because he is what Brea envisions as her one shot at a normal life for a few years, and if you found out that you die at such a young age, that would definitely make you panic, and not want to waste time.**

* * *

 **1864**

 _"_ _I think he's cute," Katherine said to Brenna as they walked through the Salvatore Gardens._

 _"_ _Well Katherine, I would most certainly be a liar if I did deny that," Brenna giggled._

 _"_ _I think he'd make a perfect distraction," Katherine said with a smirk._

 _"_ _From what?" Brenna asked confused._

 _"_ _Him."_

 _"_ _Katherine, I am not looking for a replacement."_

 _"_ _Not a replacement, a distraction. There is a distinct difference my darling sister."_

 _"_ _Hello Miss Katherine, Miss Brenna," Henry greeted tilting his hat as he walked passed them._

 _"_ _Hello Henry," Katherine said with a coy smile nudging Brenna._

 _"_ _Hello," Brenna smiled shyly._

* * *

"Hey Uncle John," Brea said as she ran down the stairs. "Have you seen Jer?"

"Yeah, he left for the Grill," John answered.

"Oh," Brea said dejectedly.

"Everything ok with you two?" John asked leaning on the counter.

"I wouldn't know," Brea sighed. "He's ignored me for the past couple weeks."

"Talked to him about it?"

"Ha, I've tried. We usually hang out after school, but he keeps running off," she said as Elena came through the front door and went straight upstairs. "Speaking of people I haven't seen in a while, I'll talk to you later John," she smiled before running upstairs after her sister. "Hey," she said as she reached Elena's room.

"Hey."

"How's Stefan doing?"

"Not good. You should come to see him. A different face might lift his spirits, Brea."

"I don't know. I thought it might be a little weird. I mean it's not really my place."

Elena then put her hands to her lips in a shushing motion and said "he has to eat," into her phone. "What's his favourite kind of, um…"

"Damon?" Brea mouthed and Elena nodded.

"Type of animal blood that he prefers?" she asked Damon. "Your joking doesn't help." After hearing Damon retort she came back with "I would say drop dead, but…" and Brea nodded her head and smirked in approval at her sister's quick wit. Damon then said something she didn't like and she scoffed and hung up. "You going to come?" she asked Brea before shutting her closet door only to find John on the other side and both girls jumped in shock as their uncle startled them.

"Sorry," he apologised.

"Lurker," Brea said putting a hand on her chest.

"Uncle John," Elena breathed in irritation. "I didn't see you there."

"I thought us three could talk. We haven't really had a chance to catch up."

"I'm actually just heading out, so…" Elena said as Brea smiled, she then took Brea's hand and made to exit the room.

"Well, it won't take long," John protested and Elena stopped.

Elena turned with a huff, "what did you want to talk about?"

"Don't be rude," Brea hissed under her breath.

John then put down a photo frame of the twins with their parents and said, "well, I know you know."

"Bit cryptic Uncle John," Brea said tilting her head.

"Know what?" Elena asked.

"It's really silly to keep pretending," he said as Brea looked between her uncle and her sister. "What do you think your mother would say if she knew you were dating a vampire?" as soon as John said this Brea's head stopped moving and she stared wide-eyed at her uncle.

"Which mother?" Elena snapped and Brea raised her eyebrows at her sister's bluntness. Elena then took Brea's hand and dragged her out of the room and out of the house.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Elena asked Stefan as the twins stood outside his cell door. "Damon said you need to drink that," Elena said gesturing to the bottle of blood that lay on the ground. "You need it, Stefan."

"Hey Stefan," Brea said poking her head into the opening bars of the cell as her sister looked to her for assistance. "Um, yeah it'd be really cool if you could drink that. I mean not to be selfish but I kind of miss my sister, because she's been here all the time. So if you'd drink that she could come and stay at home," Brea said quickly and Elena shoved her with her hip, out of the way.

"You need to drink that Stefan. Can't survive without it," she said.

"I don't want to survive," he said solemnly and Brea's eyebrows shot up and her head spun to look to Elena's shocked face.

"What? No don't say that," she said confused.

"I'm sorry Elena. No more. After what I've done, it has to end. I just want it over."

"Come on, Lena, come on," Brea said pulling her shellshocked sister out of the basement.

"Did you hear that?" Elena asked Damon shakily as she sat down on the couch.

Damon gave a solemn nod. "He was just being dramatic. He's not going to starve himself," Damon tried to comfort.

"Why would he say that?" Elena asked confused.

"He feels bad about hurting that girl. It's very typical Stefan martyr stuff. It will pass," Damon said not showing much concern.

"Will it?" Elena asked doubtfully as Brea took her hand to comfort her. "Because he seemed to be in a lot of pain."

"Yeah. Well, that will pass too once he eats."

"I didn't mean physical pain," Elena stated looking down sadly.

"I know what you meant. Look, are you both gonna be ok here if I run out?"

"Where are you going?" Brea asked.

"I have to go on an errand with the teacher."

"The teacher?" Elena asked.

"Ric?" Brea asked and Damon nodded.

"Alaric?" Elena said in disbelief. "Are you two friends now?"

"I don't have any friends, Elena."

"Hey!" Brea said standing up offended.

"No friends except for you Brenna," he said walking off.

"Right," Elena said quietly also slightly offended.

"You should, um, you should stay up here. You shouldn't be down there by yourselves."

"We'll be fine," Elena muttered.

"You know… you're very trusting of him, given the circumstances," Damon noted.

"So are you," Elena said. "Otherwise you wouldn't be leaving," Elena pointed out.

"I won't be long," Damon said walking off.

"Hey, wait up," Brea called running after him. "Damon!" she yelled when he didn't stop.

"Yes Brenna?" he said turning around.

"Can I come?" she asked.

"No," he said as he continued to walk.

"Oh come on, please. Don't leave me with her."

"I was listening to you downstairs, you said you missed her."

"Yeah my normal Elena, this is mopey Elena. She is no fun. So you seem like the best option going around."

Damon narrowed his eyes. "It could be dangerous."

"I reincarnate, no biggy. If I die I'll just see you in 16 years or so I guess," Brea said nonchalantly.

"Brenna, I'm not putting your life in danger. The answer is no." Brea just crossed her arms and stared at him. "Fine!" he snapped and pulled her arm.

"Thank you! Bye Elena!" she yelled out. "So where are we going?"

"Check out a house that we think your vampire mom Isobel is hiding out at."

"Woah, woah, you didn't tell me that," Brea said as they got in the car.

"Want to go back inside?" Damon huffed.

"No," Brea said crossing her arms.

"Fine, let's go pick up the teacher," he huffed.

* * *

"This is the one here," Ric said as they walked up to the house.

"Not too shabby," Brea said looking the place up and down.

"The records show this was paid 3 months in advance," Ric informed them. "I'm still not happy she's here," he said to Damon.

"She begged me to come," Damon said defending himself as Brea nodded in agreement. "This is where it gets tricky," Damon said looking at the front door. "I may or may not be able to get in," he said knocking.

"Yeah, how does that work?" Ric asked, "you always have to be invited in?"

"By the owner or the person of entitlement," Damon told him. "Short-term rentals and hotels are a bit of a gray area. You kind of gotta play it by ear."

"Could we not kill anyone tonight, please?" Ric asked Damon.

"You mean, you just brought us along for our company?" Damon asked.

"Hey you are 100% alone with the whole killing people thing," Brea said incredulously. Damon then smirked and tugged the handle off of the door before gesturing Ric to walk inside. As Brea went to follow Ric, Damon stuck his hand out in front of her and shook his finger, making Brea glare.

"It doesn't look like anyone's home," Ric said as he walked further in.

Damon then inspected the doorway as Brea tapped her foot waiting. Damon then took a step inside and nodded, "yeah, I'm good," he said as he walked in, Brea then followed after him. "Hey, you, stay behind me ok. I'm not joking," he warned and she noted his serious face before she nodded. Damon then shut the door behind them "no permanent resident, apparently."

"Or a dead one," Brea muttered. Damon then grabbed Brea's elbow, pulling her after him as they split from Ric. Damon opened the door to the fridge and looked at Brea, Brea frowned and then looked in the fridge before her eyes widened. "Blood bags," she whispered.

"Uh, Ric, we have company," Damon called out just as Ric started grunting. Brea spun around to see Ric up against a wall, being held by a vampire. Just as she was about to yell at Damon, who wasn't moving very fast, Ric stabbed the vampire with one of his hidden stakes. Just as the vampire was getting up to attack Ric again Damon threw him to the ground and Brea ran after him. "Boys, boys, that's enough," Damon said as Ric stuck his arm out to stop Brea getting closer. "I know you," Damon said.

"Damon?" the vampire asked standing up. Brea frowned as she recognised the voice and she ran out from behind Ric's arm.

"Your name is Henry. You were in the tomb," Damon noted.

"Yes sir," Henry said.

"Henry?" Brea asked in shock as she came to stand next to Damon. "Henry!" she exclaimed happily as she ran forward and hugged him.

"Miss Brenna?" he asked in shock hugging her back just as Damon grabbed her and hauled her back. Henry laughed in shock at seeing Brea. "What are you doing here? Are you a vampire Miss Brenna?" Brea, Damon and Ric then exchanged glances, unsure how to proceed.

* * *

"So how do you guys know John Gilbert?" Henry asked.

"Well, I've known him for years," Damon said, trying to give the impression they were friends.

"John is my uncle," Brea said.

"Well, how could that be?" Henry asked. "You're Brenna Pierce?"

"Yeah, right," Brea said shifting uncomfortable, "it's Brenna Gilbert now."

Henry was about to continue questioning Brea when Damon cut in "John's a good friend. How do you know him?"

"I met him right after I got out of the tomb. He's been helping me out." Damon and Brea quickly locked eyes, confused as to why John would be helping a vampire.

"Helping you out how?" Ric asked.

"Adapting. It's a whole new world. Cars, computers. There's so much to learn. He helped me get this place."

"So do you live here alone or is there someone else here?" Ric prodded.

Henry looked around confused at the line of questioning. "That's my friend's very… passive-aggressive way of asking, um, do you know a woman named Isobel?" Damon tried to cover.

"Um, no. No, I don't know an Isobel," Henry answered looking between Ric and Damon. "I know John. He's my only real friend. He really showed me the ropes. How to use a microwave, separate my whites."

"What else do you do for him?" Ric asked making Brea glare at his lack of subtlety.

"I help keep an eye on things, you know, with the others. They'll be so glad to know you're still alive Miss Brenna."

"The others?" Damon asked.

"From the tomb. Brenna, you should meet them, I'm sure they'll be pleased."

"I'm not so sure about that Henry," Brea said with a small smile.

"Yeah, I suppose, especially if you now go by Gilbert. They're still pissed at the founding families for trying to burn them alive. I'm cool, but those tomb boys, they want revenge."

"What does John want with them?" Ric pushed further as Brea huffed.

"He's just keeping an eye on them, you know? Trying to make sure they stay out of trouble."

"Well, that's John. He's such a do-gooder," Damon said and Brea raised her eyebrows and held back a scoff.

Henry's phone then started ringing, "that's John now," he said in reference to the phone and everyone straightened up.

"Oh, hey, let me talk to him," Damon said jumping up.

"All right. Yeah," Henry said handing the phone to Damon who just let it keep ringing. "Are you gonna answer that?" Henry asked.

"Am I gonna, answer that?" Damon asked Ric, who shook his head to say no.

"What's going on?" Henry asked. "Brenna?" Brea just stared at him guiltily and Henry then vamped out and lunged at Ric. Brea stood up in alarm and Damon then grabbed Henry before he could get to Ric, and spun him around allowing Ric to plunge a stake into his back as Brea screamed.

"Henry!" Brea yelled as she watched him die. "Why did you do that?" she yelled at Damon and Ric. "Why did you do that?" she screamed before storming past Damon and Ric, stopping in front of Henry's body, before glaring and storming out of the room to sit on the couch.

"Let's not kill anyone tonight," Damon said mocking what Ric said earlier. "Your words. Just pointing that out."

* * *

"Find anything yet?" Damon asked Ric as the men searched the house for clues whilst Brea sulked on the couch.

"No, I looked everywhere. The place is… the place is clean," Ric replied by throwing his arms in the air before taking a seat on the coffee table next to Brea.

"Well I found this behind the blood in the fridge," Damon said throwing Ric a beer before coming to stand above Henry's body.

"Oh man, this was a real dead-end," Ric lamented.

"I wouldn't beat myself up over it, man," Damon comforted. "What did you think you were gonna find, huh? Isobel with a cigar and slippers," Brea glared at this but Ric just burst into laughter.

"Oh man, I gotta stop this. I can't - I can't keep searching for her."

"Really? After only 2 years? That's actually moderately healthy," Damon said thinking of Katherine.

"What are you going on? 146?"

"Well, I figure the 200 mark is probably a good stopping point," Damon said with a smirk making Brea look away guiltily, knowing that her sister didn't feel the same way for Damon.

"I mean, no answer is enough. I keep thinking I want to know why, when, you know, the precise moment when my wife decided life with me wasn't enough," Ric said sadly making Brea look over at him.

"She charmed me, your wife Isobel. She talked a good game man. She was smart. She had this excitement in her eyes. I probably should have known there was something different about her, some tie to Katherine," Damon reminisced as Brea looked over with interest. "There had to be some reason I didn't kill her."

"You don't have to kill everyone you know," Brea snapped angrily.

"That's enough Damon. I don't want to hear any more. I just don't want to waste any more of my life searching for answers that I really don't want."

"Maybe you should take a page out of Ric's book huh, Damon?" Brea snarked.

"I'm through with Isobel. I… I'm done with all of this," he said walking off.

Brea went to follow but Damon caught her arm, "hey, what's up with you grouchy? Why did you care so much about Henry here?" Damon said nodding his head to Henry's body.

"You really want to know?" she asked and Damon nodded. "It's my fault he's a vampire. He had the perfect life ahead of him. He had a beautiful girl named Olive, Katherine killed her. She thought Henry would be good for me, a distraction from my, uh, my, you know, the guy. She turned him so he could be with me, and distract me. I didn't want to be with him, because I… I… I love someone else. So he got turned into a vampire and then imprisoned for 150 years… all because of my sister not wanting me to be lonely. And now he's dead Damon. Dead," she breathed before exiting the house.

* * *

"Ugh god, you're still here?" Damon said as he and Brea entered the boarding house after a silent drive.

"Were you expecting anything else?" Elena smiled as Damon picked up Elena's legs and sat on the couch, placing her legs back on his lap.

"No," he grunted as Brea glared daggers at him for his open affection for her sister.

"So, how was the 'errand'?"

"Futile," Damon said as Brea took a seat in the armchair. "Although I think I witnessed the teacher having an existential crisis."

"His name is Ric," Brea sang irritatedly.

"Has Stefan eaten yet?" Damon asked Elena.

"I thought you didn't care."

"Chalk it up to morbid curiosity."

"I think he's getting there. But he's got a lot go guilt that he has to deal with. And it doesn't help that you've spent the last 145 years punishing him for Katherine getting caught."

"This is my fault now?"

"Isn't it always?" Brea smirked.

"No, it's no one's fault, Damon," Elena said, giving her sister a look. "I'm just saying you're not exactly innocent. You've made it your life's mission to make him miserable."

Damon looked around in shock and then stood up, "let me ask you a question. In all this important soul-searching and cleansing of the demons of Stefan's past, did you ever manage to get the rest of the story?"

"He said there was more," Elena said as the girls moved to the edge of their seats.

"Yeah. That's an understatement," he said walking off.

"Damon," both girls called as they stood up to follow him.

"Damon," Elena said grabbing his arm and spinning him around. "Tell me."

"I didn't want to turn!" he snapped. "I was going to die. I wanted to die. If I couldn't be with Katherine, it wasn't worth being a vampire. Stefan, he went to our house. He killed our father. He fed on him. Then he came for me. He brought me a girl from the town, compelled her. He wanted me to drink from her, so I wouldn't die. I refused. I was ready to die. But then Stefan bit her neck. Blood is near impossible to resist in transition. I couldn't help it. I fed. From the moment Stefan had his first taste of human blood, he was a different person," Damon said pouring himself a drink. "I suppose I should thank him. It's been a hell of a ride."

"Oh my god. He said he wanted to die. That's why he won't feed. Now I understand why," Elena said shocked.

"His choice," Damon said without a care. "if he's stupid enough to make it, so be it."

"Don't do that. Ok? Don't pretend like you don't care," Elena snapped storming off.

"Where are you going?" Damon called after Elena confused.

"It's true," Brea said. "Caring is not a weakness Damon. It's a strength." Damon just shrugged, unconcerned.

"He's gone!" Elena screamed into the room.

"What?" Brea asked confused.

"Stefan! He's gone. He left his ring," she said holding it in the air and Brea's eyes widened.

"Steven's Quarry," Damon muttered. "If he's going to die anywhere, it's going to be there."

"Thank you," Elena breathed running out of the house as Brea looked at Damon with worry.

"He'll be ok," Damon said.

"How do you know that?"

"Elena," Damon answered. "He loves her. He won't die. Not with her around."

* * *

"Stop that!" Damon snapped.

"Stop what?" Brea snapped back.

"Tapping your foot. It's irritating," he said as they sat in front of the fire waiting for Elena to hopefully come back with Stefan. Not a moment later, Elena walked through the doors holding Stefan's hand.

"Stefan!" Brea exclaimed standing up smiling at her friend.

"Little boy lost," Damon noted.

"I'll be upstairs ok?" Elena said.

"Ok," he said.

"Good night Damon," Elena said before leaving the room.

"I'm gonna take off," Brea said.

"You gonna be ok to get home?" Damon asked.

"Yeah," she said grabbing her jacket and exiting the house. As Brea got to the car she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Where are you Katerina?" she whispered. Brea drove straight home and went up to her room ready for bed. As soon as she entered her room she let out a gasp as she saw Anna sitting on her bed. "Oh my god Anna," she laughed. "What are you doing here?"

"Brenna?" she whimpered.

"Anna?" Brea said looking at her crying friend before running to her and leaning in front of her, brushing the hair from her face. "What's wrong? Are you ok? Anna? Anna hey! Talk to me."

"She's dead."

"Who! Who's dead?"

"My mother and Harper." As soon as Anna said this Brea froze, not knowing how to react.

"Your mother?" she asked and Anna nodded. Brea took a breath and stood up before sitting next to Anna, pulling her head onto her shoulder. "Anna I am… so sorry," she said hugging her, allowing the distraught girl to unload her emotions on her shoulder. "Stay here tonight ok? Just stay here," she said rubbing Anna's shoulder as she held her.


	25. Chapter 25: Isobel

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. Hope you like it!**

 **insert name here XD: I probably won't deviate from the storyline. When Kol comes I will have to fill in the blanks for when they're together between periods on the show.**

 **keikei313: I loved Anna, but unfortunately, I just don't really see a way to keep her alive. Her dying really drives Jeremy's character development, so I feel that if she lived, he won't be able to grow up during season 2 like he did on the show. I guess you'll have to see with the Katherine thing! I have a few ideas. At the start Elena's hate of her is so one dimensional, she hates everything to do with Katherine. But as the show develops, I feel as though Elena accepts her a bit more, and it's not so much hate, but a mutual dislike.**

* * *

"Hey," Brea said coming to stand in Elena's doorway just as she hung up her phone.

"Hey, you coming to work on the float?" Elena asked.

"Yep," Brea huffed.

"Scared of Caroline?"

"Who isn't?" Brea laughed as they walked downstairs to head for the school.

* * *

"Lena, there's Matt over there, I'm going to go say hello," Brea said as the twins arrived outside the school cafeteria.

"Tyler's there as well," Elena said with a look at her sister.

"Yeah, we're kinda weird at the moment, you know. I mean he came to Miss Mystic with me, but he also beat up Matt. I don't know where we're at. Haven't really spoken to him much," Brea said walking off. "Hey Mr Saltzman," she greeted Ric as she passed him, he didn't say anything, just grabbed her arm and spun her around, leading her back to her sister.

"Hey Mr Saltzman," Elena greeted as he approached her with Brea in tow.

"Come with me," he said to Elena and Stefan, letting go of Brea. "We need to talk." Elena gave Brea a look and Brea just shrugged confused.

* * *

"Damon, thanks for coming," Ric said as Damon eventually walked into the classroom.

"Sorry I'm late. The dog ate my, uh, never mind," Damon started to joke before he looked over at the devastated faces on Brea and Elena and noted they were clutching each other's hands for dear life. "What's with all the furrowed brows?" he asked.

"I saw Isobel last night," Ric said.

"Isobel's here? In town?" Damon asked looking between Ric and the twins. "Huh," he noted before diving into questioning, "did you ask her about Uncle John? Are they working together?"

"No," Ric answered irritated.

"No, they're not?"

"No, I didn't ask."

"What about the invention?"

"Didn't ask."

"Does she know about the tomb of vampires?"

"I don't know."

"Did words completely escape you?"

"No, I was a little distracted by my dead vampire wife to ask any questions."

"What did she want?"

"She wants to see us, Damon," Elena answered to end the bickering, causing Damon to freeze and turn to the girls worried.

"Alaric is supposed to arrange a meeting," Stefan elaborated. "We don't know why or what she wants."

"You don't have to see her if you don't want to," Damon told the girls.

"We don't really have a choice," Elena sighed.

"She's threatened to go on a killing spree," Ric filled in.

"Oh. I take it that's not ok with you guys," Damon smirked.

"Not really," Brea scoffed with a small smile.

"I want to do it. I want to meet her. If I don't, I know I'll regret it," Elena decided. "Brea?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll do it."

* * *

"Brea!" Elena snapped as the two sat at a table in the Grill waiting for Isobel.

"Yeah?" she asked snapping out of her daydreaming.

"Stop tapping your foot. You're making me nervous."

"But I am nervous," Brea tried to defend but Elena just glared.

"Brea!" Elena said kicking her under the table.

"Ouch Elena! What?"

"Stop tapping! First your foot, now your fingers, cut it out," she growled as Brea sulked and shrunk back in her chair. Brea's phone buzzed with a text from Damon, who was waiting outside. Brea checked it whilst her sister was talking mush with Stefan.

D - Thank god she said something, you were driving me mental from out here.

B - You're on my list

D - List?

B - My hit list for people who are mean to me

D - Who's at the top?

B - Jeremy

D - Aren't you weirdly obsessed with him?

B - Yeah, but he's ignoring me lately, so it's time for payback

Just as Brea sent the text Elena kicked her again, "oh my god, what you psychopath? I wasn't doing anything, I swear to god I will kick you back," Brea started to tell her sister off but then looked up and saw Isobel standing over the table, "oh." Isobel then laid her coat out on the chair and sat down.

"Hello Brenna, Elena," she greeted. "You look just like her. It's eerie," she said to Elena before facing Brea, "and you, you style your hair just like Katherine. Dress like Elena, but the hair, huh. It's interesting to see the glaring similarities between you two even though she's stayed away for a century and a half," Isobel noted making Brea's eyes widen.

"You've met Katherine," Elena interrupted shocked.

"She found me after I turned. Genetic curiosity, I suppose. She would be fascinated by you."

"Is that how you can walk in the day?" Elena asked gesturing to Isobel's necklace.

"Katherine helped me obtain it."

"Who's our father?"

"Not important. He was a teenage waste of space," Isobel answered.

"A name would be nice," Elena snarked.

"It would, wouldn't it? You ask a lot of questions, Elena."

"Why did you compel that man to kill himself, right after he told us to stop looking for you?"

"Dramatic impact. Wish it would have been more effective."

"Human life means that little to you?"

"Means nothing to me. It's just part of being what I am."

"You were human once, not long ago," Brea spat disgusted. "How can you kill and not feel any guilt?"

"Not all of us are blessed like you are. In order to live forever, lives will be lost as a cost. You're the only one I've ever heard of blessed with that nifty little reincarnation spell. Must be amazing to lead a different life every 20 years, start fresh, find new families and loves. Katherine always described it as a curse, but from where I'm sitting, it's an absolute bless-."

"Shut up!" Brea snarled with malice and Isobel immediately went quiet.

"You don't have to kill to be a vampire," Elena said after looking at her fuming sister with concern. "We know other vampires. That's not true."

"You mean your boyfriend over there by the pool table? Stefan Salvatore. Why Stefan? Why didn't you go for Damon? Or do you enjoy them both like Katherine did?"

"Shut up!" Brea snarled again and Isobel stopped speaking.

"Why did you want to meet us?" Elena asked again looking at her sister. "It can't be to just catch up."

"Because I'm curious about you both. But the real reason is, I want what your uncle wants. Jonathan Gilbert's invention."

"How do you know our uncle?" Brea asked.

"I used to spend a lot of time here when I was younger," Isobel answered. "John had a crush on me for years. He was the first one that told me about vampires."

"So what made you want to be one?" Elena asked.

"It's a very long list of reasons, Elena. All of which I'm sure you've thought about," at this Elena immediately shook her head. "That was your first lie. It's inevitable. You're going to get old. Stefan won't. Your twin won't make it much longer, she'll die in a few years and live through her next 22 years in a new family without you. The only way to see her again and to be with Stefan forever is to be a vampire. When you're human, forever doesn't last very long."

"I'm sorry, but I don't have what you're looking for," Elena snarled, glossing over Isobel's words.

Elena stood up to leave and Isobel grabbed her arm tight, "sit down. And tell your boyfriend to walk away." Elena slowly sat down and nodded at Stefan.

Brea began fuming, "let her go now!" she snarled causing Isobel to immediately release Elena's arm.

Isobel smiled at the girls, "I want the invention."

"We don't have it," Brea reasoned.

"I know that. But Damon does. And you two are gonna get it for me."

"He's not going to give it to us," Elena argued.

"Then the blood will be on your hands." Isobel then stood up and walked off, "it was nice meeting you Brenna, Elena," she called on her way out. Elena sat at the table crying, but Brea was fuming, she stood to storm out and spun around only to see Bonnie. Bonnie froze and looked at Brea and Elena, who stood up behind Brea. She looked at the twins faces and looked concerned, but then her face darkened and she walked off, Brea turned to look at what turned her face and spotted Stefan. Brea rolled her eyes at Bonnie's behaviour and then stormed out of the Grill and headed home.

* * *

Elena and Brea ran down the stairs the next day as they got ready to leave for school. "Let's just try to have a better day than we did yesterday huh?" Brea huffed as Elena gave her a small smile. They'd hardly spoken since Brea stormed out of the Grill the day before.

As the twins packed their bag for the day there was a knock on the door, Elena and Brea looked at each other confused, not sure who it could be. Elena opened it and the girls saw Bonnie on the other side. "Hi," Elena said in shock.

"Hey," Bonnie replied uncomfortably. "I couldn't sleep last night. You were both obviously upset about something, and I just walked away. That's not me. That can't be us. Elena and Brea, you're my friends. If you need me, I'm here for you guys. And I'm sorry I couldn't show you that yesterday," as Bonnie spoke Elena and Brea started tearing up.

"We met our birth mother," Elena explained to Bonnie.

"Oh," Bonnie answered in shock. "Was it… Are you ok?" she asked as the twins started crying and shaking their heads. Bonnie ran forward and took both girls into a bear hug, trying to make up for lost time.

* * *

"Yo, Brea," Tyler yelled as he spotted her walking across the school grounds.

"Hey," she answered shakily.

"Are you ok?" he asked pulling her to the side.

"Yeah I'm fine Lockwood," she laughed.

"You didn't seem that way when you came to my house last night."

"Can we drop it, please Ty?"

"Brea…" before Tyler could say anything else Brea got yanked by her arm away from him, by her sister.

"Woah, easy there," Brea said trying to regain her footing.

"Bonnie found out something about the invention. It's major stuff, Brea. We have to tell Stefan."

"Elena! Brea!" Jeremy yelled.

"Jer!" Brea called back with a wide smile, he'd been ignoring her the past few weeks so this was progress.

"Hey. Um… have you seen Stefan? I need to find him," Elena asked preoccupied.

"No, not lately. Listen. Um, you have a second?"

"I have many seconds for you dear brother," Brea smiled, but he didn't react.

"Um, yeah. What's up? What's going on?" Elena said still searching for Stefan.

"Well, it's Anna. I left her all these messages, and she hasn't gotten back to me. Not even a text." As soon as Jeremy said Anna, Elena and Brea froze.

"Anna? I didn't know that you guys were still friends," Elena said concerned.

"We're more than friends," Jeremy responded, making Brea's eyebrows raise. "Look, something could be seriously wrong. And if you know anything, you gotta tell me."

"I haven't talked to her, Jer," Elena answered, Brea stayed silent.

"Are you lying to me right now?"

"Why would you say that?" Elena asked in shock.

"Cause that's what you do Elena. You and Brea lie. You lie about everything," he said getting in Elena's face. "I know what Anna is. And I know that you know. I also know about Brea," Jeremy's face softened and he looked at Brea. "So tell me, please Brea, do you have any idea where she is?"

"I don't know where she is Jer," Brea stuttered in shock. "I haven't seen her since two nights ago. I swear Jer. She…" before Brea could say anything else Jeremy stormed off.

"But, Jer. Jeremy wait! Jeremy!" Elena called after him. Elena then spun around and gasped, she then began pulling Brea's sleeve madly and Brea turned around and gasped as well. "Isobel."

"What are you doing here?" Brea snapped.

"I'm your mother. I want to be more involved in your lives."

"Thanks but no thanks," Brea said with a fake smile.

"We don't want you in our lives," Elena rebutted.

"I understand that. You already have a lot of people that you care about. But I've been studying. Let's see if I got this right. There is the witchy best friend Bonnie. Gonna stay away from that one," Isobel said pointing out Bonnie as she walked by making Elena and Brea tense up. "Oh, sad little brother Jeremy. And there's Caroline, obnoxious Caroline…"

"Hey," Brea interjected.

"Brenna's best friend from birth. I got all of my info from her, by the way. She had no idea who I was, and she wouldn't stop yapping."

"Dammit Caroline," Brea muttered.

"Ah," Isobel sighed. "There's Tyler, Brenna's best friend, nothing romantic though, strange, he's cute, but I think you and I both know the reason behind that. Oh," Isobel sighed. "There's Matt, friend to both, ex to one, yappy's future ex. Lots of connections there."

"Matt's not involved with this," Elena said angrily.

"He's involved with the both of you. Isn't he?"

"Look, you shouldn't be here," Elena pleaded. "You need to leave."

"No. I have some friends here too. Look. See that man over there standing next to Matt by the float? His name's Frank. He's very handsome. And he's also quite handy," Isobel said as Elena and Brea looked at her suspiciously out of the corner of their eyes. "He noticed that the axle was kind of rusted, which is very dangerous so all you have to do is apply a little bit of pressure, and-" Isobel said informing the girls of what was about to happen.

"No!" the girls screamed and tried to run to Matt as Frank jumped on the float making it fall on Matt's arm, causing him to scream. Elena was held back by Isobel, but Brea was allowed to run forward to Matt.

"Hey, pick this trailer up! Come on, guys! Lift it up, please!" Matt screamed in pain.

"Tyler," Brea screamed as she spotted him running, as she slid down next to Matt.

"Give me a hand!" Tyler screamed to the guys around. "Come on, lift," he ordered. All the boys were struggling and weren't able to lift it until Stefan came and added some of his vampire strength to help lift it. Just as Matt's arm became free, Brea yanked it out as quickly as she could. As soon as his arm was free Brea grabbed her phone and started calling for an ambulance.

"Caroline, call an ambulance," Stefan instructed as Caroline reached Matt's side.

"Ok," she breathed in shock.

"It's ok, I'm on it," Brea called to Caroline.

"Jeremy?" she heard her sister call and immediately spun her head around. "Jeremy!" Elena then screamed.

Brea threw her phone to Caroline to finish calling the ambulance and Brea then got up and ran to Elena. "She has Jeremy! Brea, she has Jeremy!" Elena screamed.

"Jeremy!" Brea screamed. "No, no, no, no, no," Brea said panicking.

* * *

"Where's the device?" Bonnie asked as she was filled in on the situation. Elena was pacing the classroom and Brea was rocking in her seat on the verge on hyperventilating.

"Damon has it," Stefan answered. "He's gonna be difficult to reason with."

"Then we'll go to him. I'll talk to him," Elena said throwing her hands in the air.

"He's not just gonna hand it over, especially if it's harmful to vampires," Stefan reasoned.

"Please, please. I need my brother, please!" Brea pleaded.

"What if it's not?" Elena asked looking at her sister concerned, she then looked at Bonnie and everyone worked out her line of thinking.

* * *

"Absolutely not," Damon spat after they asked for the device.

"Just hear me out," Elena begged.

"I'm not gonna give the device to Isobel, so she can give it to John, who's gonna turn around and kill me. I like being a living dead person."

"But it'll be useless. Bonnie can take its power away," Elena reasoned.

"I don't trust her."

"I can remove the original spell," Bonnie confirmed.

"John and Isobel will never know," Elena said.

"No. No, I'll get Jeremy my own way."

"Really? How are you going to do that?" Stefan asked. "Because Isobel is a vampire, and Jeremy could be dead the second you walk in the door."

"No, no. Jeremy cannot die. Damon please," Brea begged, turning to face him, her eyes filled with tears.

"Are you even up for this? I mean, no offence. You're no Emily Bennett. Emily knew what she was doing," Damon said turning to Bonnie.

"I've been practising," Bonnie smirked.

"It's not piano lessons, honey."

"What's your favourite book?" Bonnie asked storming up to Damon.

"What?"

"Name a book, any book."

"Name a book. How about… 'Call of the Wild,' Jack London?" Bonnie then walked up to the bookshelf and flung a book out of it's spot and straight at Damon using magic. "Jack London," he admitted looking at it before tossing it aside. "Great parlour trick."

"We're doing this, Damon," Elena snapped. "And we're gonna do it my way. Now give me the device. We're wasting time."

"I don't trust you. I tried to kill you."

"Mm. You're right. You can't trust me," Bonnie smirked.

"But you can trust us," Brea said walking up to Damon as Elena did so as well. Damon then pulled the device out of his pocket and placed it in Elena's hand, his fingers lingering on hers.

"Thank you," Elena whispered pulling away.

Bonnie then took the device, lit some candles and started taking it apart. Damon walked to stand next to Brea as Bonnie started working on the spell, and he proceeded to rub her back in comfort, knowing how upset she was. As soon as the lights turned on though, he stopped. "It's done," Bonnie declared.

"Now what?" Damon asked.

"Now we give it to Isobel," Elena said picking it up.

* * *

Elena and Brea walked into the middle of the town square at 9 o clock, ready to meet up with Isobel. The girls felt a breeze and spun around to see Isobel. "Where's the device?"

"Where's our brother?" Brea spat.

"This isn't a negotiation. Where's the invention?"

"Where is our brother?" Elena snapped.

"Do you really think that I came alone?" Isobel threatened and two of her henchmen walked out behind the girls.

"Do you really think we came alone?" Elena smirked in response and Damon and Stefan stepped out behind Isobel.

"Where is our brother?" Brea snarled.

"For gods sakes, call home," Isobel huffed.

"What?" Elena asked confused.

"Call home, ask to speak to your brother Jeremy."

Brea whipped her phone out and dialled, and Elena pressed her head up against the other side of the phone to listen in. "Hello?" Jeremy answered.

"Jeremy?" Brea breathed. "Oh my god, Jer! Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Uncle John, uh, hit his head. It was an accident."

"And we're all laughing," the twins heard Jenna laugh.

"Yeah, but, um, I'm ok," Jeremy confirmed.

"We'll be home soon, all right?" Brea said with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah," he said hanging up.

"You were never going to hurt him," Elena guessed.

"No. I was going to kill him," Isobel smirked. "Don't look for any redeeming qualities in me. I don't have any."

"You took a risk with Damon," Brea noted.

"Yeah, how did you know he was going to give it to us?" Elena asked.

"Because he's in love with you Elena," Isobel smirked and the girls frowned. "And if that didn't work, I'm sure you've already worked out that he thinks of Brenna here as a little sister." Isobel then stuck her hand out and Elena walked forward, pulling Brea with her.

"Thank you," Elena spat.

"For what?"

"For being such a monumental disappointment," Brea snapped.

"Keeps the memory of our real mother, perfectly intact," Elena elaborated.

"Goodbye, Elena. As long as you have a Salvatore on each arm, you're doomed. Katherine was smart. She got out. But we all know that you're not Katherine," Isobel smirked. "Goodbye Brenna, have a nice 5 years," she taunted before walking away. Elena and Brea looked after her upset, Stefan then walked forward and embraced Elena, as Brea kept an eye on Damon suspiciously.

* * *

"Jeremy, we have to talk about this," Elena said as the twins entered his room.

"No, we really don't," he said not looking at them.

"I don't know what Anna told you, but there are things that you need to know," Elena tried to reason.

"Yeah? Because… I'm pretty sure that your journal covered it."

"You read my journal?" Elena asked angrily.

"Sly little devil," Brea smirked and then hissed quietly to Elena, "I told you writing everything down was dangerous."

"Save me the speech about invasion of privacy, because I read a section about Damon erasing my memory, about what happened to Vicki."

Brea tensed up at this, knowing it was within his right to be mad, but Elena kept pressing, "Jeremy, please, you don't understand. The night that Vicki died, it was like mom and dad died all over again. It was all over your face. And it hurt so much to see you like that. I just wanted to take away your pain, I'm so sorry," she pleaded.

"Just get out," he snapped.

"No Jeremy-"

"Elena! Just get out. You too Brenna, please," he snapped, and Brea began to tear up. He only called her Brenna when he was irate at her or teasing her. This situation was very much the former. Elena the turned and left.

"Jer…" Brea whispered.

"Out."

"Anna."

"Fine."

"She lost her mom, she has no family left. Someone killed her mom Jer. She's devastated. But she was here the other night, talking to me. She's fine. Don't worry." Jeremy just nodded and turned away and Brea turned to leave the room, "just let me know if you hear from her," Brea whispered and left the room and went straight to bed, hoping to have another dream from her past, to help her forget about the pain of her brother hating her.

* * *

 **New Orleans, 1914**

 _"_ _Did you get it? Did you get the paragon diamond?" Brenna asked._

 _"_ _I did. But then Niklaus took it from me," Kol replied._

 _"_ _Well can't say that I am unhappy about that. Kol, he's your brother. If it seems as though he will dagger you again, we will simply run. There is no need to plot against him. It will only infuriate him further."_

 _"_ _He trapped my witches in the mansion of Dowager Fauline!"_

 _"_ _He trapped them?" Brenna asked in shock._

 _"_ _Yes, sweetheart. The bastard had his own witch lock them in. Forced me to hand over the diamond and then he trapped our allies in that house to rot!"_

 _"_ _Kol, you need to calm down."_

 _"_ _I can't!" he yelled throwing a lamp, causing Brenna to flinch. "I've spent centuries daggered. Finn's been daggered most of his life. I hardly get any time with you as it is. Then he goes and takes more time by daggering me whenever he pleases, just so he can get you all to himself," he raged._

 _"_ _Kol, you know that's not why he daggers you," Brenna sighed._

 _"Right, he and Elijh dagger me because they can't handle the fact that I get a little unhinged every bloody time you die! That's just one of many reasons darling, trust me," he yelled._

 _"Kol, hey, hey," she said grabbing his face. "I love you. Only you. Always you. Don't worry," Kol then grabbed her face and pulled her in for a kiss._

 _"_ _God, you'll never know how much I love you," he whispered pressing his forehead on hers. She looked up into his eyes and smiled. "Darling, you're…"_

 _"_ _Shhh, I don't want to talk about it," she whispered._

 _"_ _But darling…"_

 _"_ _It's fine. It's fine," she whispered shaking her head._

 _"_ _No it's not," he said pulling his head off hers. "You're 21, darling. You've only got a few months. Mary-Alice Claire was the only witch I've found who was able to make any sort of progress to break this spell."_

 _"_ _It's alright," she said pulling him in for a kiss. "Kol, it's fine. You'll just have to miss me for a few years, but I have no doubt you'll find me. I haven't seen Katerina in decades so you will most likely be the only one looking for me. I love you," she said firmly before pulling him in for a hug._


	26. Chapter 26: Founders Day

**End of the first season! Yay! So excited for season 2, with both Katherine and the originals coming in. It's going to be fun to write, work out how all the relationship dynamics with Brea will change when she's confronted with all these different people from her past. Please leave reviews, let me know any ideas or thoughts you have for the upcoming season! Hope you enjoyed the first season of Brenna's story!**

* * *

"Where did you even get this dress?" Jenna asked Brea as she helped her and Elena work the corsets.

Brea smiled and she and Elena exchanged a look out of the corners of their eyes, "Stefan gave it to me, old family heirloom." The dress was, in fact, one of Brea's from 1864, that Stefan had kept and given back to her.

"Oh yeah? And why did he give you a dress and not his girlfriend?"

Brea's eyes went wide as she didn't think about that. "Um, I beat him in a game of pool. Yeah, at the Grill. I wanted the dress. I won it. Fair and square," she sang as Elena gave her a disbelieving frown at the thought that Brea could beat Stefan in a game of pool.

"Well you are good at pool," Jenna nodded and Brea gave Elena a smug look.

"Ow. This dress hurts," Elena moaned.

"Humph. Suck it in, baby," Jenna smirked before she walked away to grab a hair clip.

"I had to put up with this for centuries, quit whining," Brea teased.

"Yeah well… you don't even remember most of it," Elena smirked.

"Yeah, but Lena," Brea said turning serious. "Corset pain will never leave me." Elena just rolled her eyes and looked back towards the mirror.

* * *

"Do you see Stefan?" Elena asked as they walked through the school parking lot.

"Um, no," Brea said.

"You didn't even look," Elena laughed pushing her shoulder as the girls giggled. As the girls turned around they caught sight of both Salvatore brothers staring at them.

"When you see the gentleman you curtsy Elena," Brea smirked at her twin. Elena smirked back and they then turned their gaze to the boys before curtsying. The girls then stood up straight and walked towards the Salvatores. "Oh my god, Stefan! Is that vintage?" Brea mocked with a fake gasp, making him smile.

"Well, I'll leave you three to it, Stefan has some big news," Damon said before walking off.

"He's been weird for centuries. Are you sure you're related?" Brea joked turning to face Stefan, but her smile faded when she looked at Stefan's serious face.

"What is he talking about?" Elena asked.

"Damon, he, uh, thinks he worked out who your biological father is," Stefan answered hesitantly.

"Well, he can't be any worse than our biological mother right?" Brea said with a laugh that she silenced when Elena turned to glare at her. "Or he could, you never know," Brea rushed. "So Stefan! Spill."

Stefan's face contorted and it was obvious he didn't want to spill. "He thinks it's your uncle. John." Both Brea and Elena's eyebrows nearly left their faces they rose so high.

"John?" Elena asked in shock. "Is-is that even possible?"

"Well, there's no proof, but he dated Isobel when she was a teenager, and he was the one who brought her to your dad's office for the delivery."

"My whole life we've never liked this man," Elena gasped.

"Speak for yourself," Brea muttered and Elena turned to her, knowing she was lying. "I mean he's alright in small doses."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I just-I want to let you both know before Damon dropped it on you in some typically inappropriate way."

"No, I'm happy that you told us. I just… I really hope that it's not true."

"I'm with you there sis," Brea agreed. "I mean John, Isobel," Brea said weighing her hands up and down before dramatically dropping them. "Both monumental disappointments. Don't we deserve at least one win in the biological parent department! We got two wins in the adopted parent part, but biological would be nice too. Or is that greedy?"

"What are we supposed to do?" Elena asked Stefan, cutting off Brea's rambling. "Do we just… confront him and say are you our biological father?'".

Stefan shrugged, "I guess when you're both ready."

"We're never going to be ready."

"But, Lena, wouldn't it be better to know for sure rather than leave the mysterious cloud over our head?" Brea asked.

Elena turned away with a frown as she thought it over. "Stefan, we have enough problems with the family that we actually care about. Jeremy hates us, and why wouldn't he?" Elena asked and Brea's head fell in genuine sadness. "My journal gave him every single reason to."

"He's just hurt. He's confused."

"He'll never forgive us for Vicki, for taking away his memory, for lying to him."

"He's your brother. He'll forgive you both. Just give him some time."

* * *

"Lockwood come on!" Brea yelled as she spotted Tyler. "Your mom will kill us if we aren't in place on the float."

"You know I thought that me being your date to the Miss Mystic Falls pageant ended there. I never thought I'd end up being dragged on the float," Tyler grumbled.

"Come on man, it makes you look so cool!"

"Liar."

"Come on, you'll be standing next to one of the hottest girls in Mystic Falls," Brea said curtsying.

"Yeah, Elena is pretty hot," Tyler teased as Brea's mouth fell open in shock.

"You ass," she said shoving his shoulder.

"I missed this," Tyler smiled as they made their way onto the float.

"What?"

"Us. You've been ignoring me pretty hard because of Matt."

"Well, he is my best friend," Brea said looking up at Matt, who gave Brea a big wave as he stood next to Caroline.

"Do you think if you say that enough, eventually, you'll believe it?" Tyler asked and Brea just rolled her eyes as the float started rolling and they made their way through the crowd waving.

* * *

"Yo, yo," Brea said as she entered the Grill and saw Elena talking with Damon.

"Ouch, rejected," Damon smirked as Elena walked off, not having seen Brea.

"Well that hurt," Brea huffed. "Oh Jer," Brea saw when she looked over at Elena and saw her talking to Jeremy. Before Brea could walk over Jeremy had stood up and walked away. Damon then walked off only a second later. "Well no one wants to hang out with me today," Brea muttered. "What did he say?" Brea asked Elena.

"He said nothing," Elena said throwing her hands up in the air. "He said there's nothing we can do to make it better," she said sadly.

* * *

"Jer!" Brea yelled as she spotted Jeremy in the Grill.

"Go away, Brea."

"Wait, wait," she said grabbing his arm. "I just wanted to know if you'd heard from Anna."

"Yeah, a bit. Not much. She wants to leave town."

"Wait, what? Leave town?" Jeremy just nodded and walked off.

"Brea!" the mayor called, grabbing her arm. "I need you to go with Tyler, he'll take you back to our place."

"I'm sorry?" Brea asked confused.

"I need you to trust me."

"I'm sorry mayor. I have to wait for Jer."

"Brea, you've got to get out of here," he said moving closer to her in desperation making her tilt her head confused.

"I'll go, ok. I'll just go find my brother first." The mayor nodded content before walking off. Not a second later, she saw Anna storm into the Grill and in the direction of the bathrooms, where Jeremy went. Brea decided to give them a bit of privacy. But when they'd been in the bathrooms for a while. Brea then made her way towards the bathroom after a few minutes. "Hey, Anna. I'm sorry. I gave you guys time. I'm sorry, I know it's selfish, but… please don't leave without saying goodbye," she said with a small smile.

"Brenna, I…" Anna said before she and Brea both started screaming and clutching their heads.

"Anna! Brea! What's wrong?" Jeremy asked confused as the girls screamed as he supported both their weights.

"Jer! Help me, ahhh!" Brea screamed.

"Please make it stop," Anna begged.

"What the hells happening?" Jeremy asked confused, as he held the girls to him.

"Ahhh!" Brea screamed and she lifted her hand to her ear, where she felt something wet. She pulled her hand away to see blood was coming out of her ear, from the pain of the noise. Brea's legs then gave out and Jeremy was forced to hold her full weight.

"Ahh! My head! Dammit!" Anna cried.

"Hey, I got two!" an officer yelled into his speaker as he stormed into the bathroom. Another officer came in to assist, and Brea and Anna were yanked from Jeremy's arms and thrown to the officers.

"Hey! What are you doing" Jeremy demanded as the officer injected both Anna and Brea with some liquid. Anna passed out, but Brea kept screaming.

"She's not out?" the officer asked confused.

"Doesn't matter, she's not going anywhere," the other one answered.

"Hey, what are you doing! Hey! Leave them alone!" Jeremy screamed at the officers. "What are you doing leave them alone! Hey! Hey! Hey! Anna! Brea! Leave them alone! Brea! Anna!" he screamed as he fought the officer holding him and the girls were dragged out of the Grill.

As they approached Brea's dad's old medical building, the painful noise stopped and Brea no longer felt like a million needles were being stabbed into her brain. However, her residual head pain still crippled her. Brea took a look down at her ring and saw that it wasn't glowing and she looked around confused as she was still being dragged by the officer, which seemed like a dangerous situation. The officer dragging her and Anna, then entered her fathers old building and dragged them down the stairs to the basement. Brea was then thrown to the ground and Anna landed next to her. Anna was weak, clearly from vervain, but Brea wasn't. She was able to look around before dropping her head in pain, but not before she had spotted Damon. She heard footsteps on the stairs and looked up to see her uncle John. "John?" she mumbled weakly and he looked at her sadly before wordlessly bending down to pick her up and carried her back up the stairs, and laid her on a couch in the office foyer. He then ran back down the stairs. Brea knew she had to do something to help Damon, so she weakly pulled herself up, and stumbled out of the building in search of Elena and Stefan. As Brea stumbled through the town, she spotted Ric run down the stairs next to the Grill and she followed him down.

"I saw about 5 vampires go down. They're taking them to your families old building," she heard him say.

"Guys," she called from the top of the stairs as she leaned against a wall. Ric immediately ran up to her and helped her down the stairs. "I was in there. It was like a million needles in my head."

"Oh my god your ears," Elena said as she noticed the blood that had run out of her ears.

"It's the Gilbert device. It has to be," Stefan said.

"But how did he get it to work?" Elena asked. "Bonnie unspelled it."

"Maybe she didn't," Ric suggested.

"She did," Elena argued. "We saw her do it."

"Clearly not," Brea said pointing to her bloody ears as she leant on Ric.

"No, no, no. They're right," Stefan said. "Think about it. We asked Bonnie to deactivate a device that could protect people against vampires."

"So we could protect you," Elena said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"And Damon. Vampires. Where is Damon?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since this started," Ric said

"I saw him," Brea mumbled weakly. "They're all vervained. John carried me out of the room. But Damon is still there. John's going to try to kill them. I know it."

"Can you get our brother?" Elena asked Ric. "Take him home?"

"Of course."

"Let's go," Elena said standing up, Brea went to follow.

"Woah, are you going to be ok?" Ric asked her as she tried to pull off him.

Brea nodded, now feeling a bit stronger. "Look," Brea said raising her hand so he could see her ring, "I'm safe," she said running after Elena and Stefan.

"Wait, wait, wait," Stefan said halting the girls. "I can hear them. The buildings on fire."

"What?" Elena asked.

"Buildings on fire," Stefan said running.

"Where's Damon?" Elena demanded as they approached John.

"With the rest of them, where he should be. It's over for Damon."

"You're crazy," Elena said shaking her head.

"Why? Because I'm doing what should have been done 145 years ago?"

"You spared me," Brea said. "Why can't you spare him. He doesn't deserve to die."

"Brea... I'd never, ever hurt you. Besides, you are human. You don't deserve to die. He does. This is the right thing. Go ahead," John dared Stefan. "You won't make it out. It'll save me the trouble of killing you myself."

"You both know the building well," Stefan said to the girls. "Is there another entrance in?"

"Utility door," Brea said.

"There's one around the side," Elena finished for Brea and Stefan ran off.

Elena and Brea went to follow but John grabbed them each by their arm, pulling them back. "Either of you takes one more step, and I'll alert those deputies that they missed a vampire.

"We're asking you not to," Elena snapped.

"That doesn't mean anything to me."

Brea frowned and took a gamble that Elena did as well, and with twin intuition, they both said to him, "as our father, it should."

John had a look of pure shock on his face which confirmed Damon's theory, and Elena and Brea's faces dropped at the realisation that their uncle John was, in fact, their father John. "You know."

Elena gulped and shook her head, "we weren't sure."

"Now we are," Brea said. Elena took one last look at him before running off after Stefan. Brea looked at him in the eyes. "You let them throw me in there. You used that weapon on me! You knew that would hurt me but you did it anyway," she said feeling betrayed.

"I didn't think it was going to hurt you, Brea. I knew it was a risk, but I thought it was a small one. It was a sacrifice I had to make, for the good of the town. If you were affected, I was never going to leave you in there. Those vampires wanted all the founding families dead, you in particular, because of Katherine. I couldn't let that happen."

"So you attack me and my friends instead. Great fathering," Brea snapped running off after Elena. As she caught up to Elena, she saw Bonnie holding her sister back from running into the burning building. As she got closer she saw that Bonnie was chanting and Brea figured that she was helping Stefan get Damon out. After a minute Bonnie stopped chanting and blanked out.

"Bonnie?" Elena asked waving a hand in front of her face.

"Boo," Brea yelled at her as she stared blankly. Bonnie then started stumbling backwards.

"Bonnie, what is it? Are they going to be ok?" Elena asked. Just as Elena asked that Stefan came out of the building with Damon around his shoulder. "Oh my god," Elena gasped going to Damon's other side.

Brea looked around and then tried to run into the building, but Bonnie grabbed her, "what are you doing! He's out."

"I have to get in there."

"Why?"

"Anna! Anna's in there. She got taken in there with me. I have to help her."

"If you go in there you'll die."

"Well then I'll see you in 15 years," Brea yelled trying to tug her arm out of Bonnie's grip.

"Brenna," Damon coughed.

"What?" she snapped as she continued trying to pull away.

"Anna's dead."

At this Brea froze, "what?"

"John staked her before the fire started. I'm sorry, there's nothing I could do."

Brea then gave up and fell to the ground, Bonnie not able to catch her. Brea cried silent tears as she mourned her old friend.

* * *

Brea sat in silence at a table in the Grill waiting for Elena to finish talking to Stefan. The fire was now out and the old wiring was being blamed. "Hey," Elena said walking over to Brea. "I'm going to run over to the school pick up our dresses, our clothes, rest of our stuff." Brea nodded and Elena went to walk off, before coming back. "Come with me ok? Please. I don't want to leave you on your own when you're this sad."

"Ok," Brea whispered with a small smile before she stood up. Elena rubbed a hand down her arm in comfort before pulling her into a hug. "It's you know. I mean, I may not remember it. But she was my friend for centuries," Brea whispered.

"I know," Elena comforted before pulling away. "Look, we may not understand how you are what you are just yet, but we will get answers ok. I promise. Brea, I'm not just going to let you die ok. Let's go. Grab our things," Elena said taking Brea's hand and leading them out of the Grill.

* * *

"How do we tell Jer?" Brea asked as they walked towards the house.

"I don't know, give me a minute. I'm gonna call Stefan, tell him someone took my stuff," Elena said pulling out her phone.

"Sure. I mean I'm glad they took your stuff. This dress is from 1864, I do not want to lose it," Brea said trying to smile.

Elena smiled before calling Stefan. "Hey," Elena said. "All my stuff at the school was gone, Stefan." "I looked everywhere." "Yeah, someone definitely took my stuff." "We're just going to check on Jeremy before we go to the hospital," as Elena said this Brea sucked in a deep breath at the thought of her best friend, Caroline, lying in the hospital, close to death, and her other best friend, Tyler, who's dad just died. "Can you meet me there?" Elena asked. "Ok. I love you, Stefan," she said hanging up. Elena then opened the front door and her and Brea stepped inside. "Jeremy? You up?" Elena called up the stairs, and no reply came.

Just as Brea went to head up the stairs to check on her brother, the twins heard pots clanging and a groan from the kitchen. "Oh my god, do you think we have a ghost?" Brea asked. Elena just rolled her eyes and huffed before walking towards the kitchen. However, what awaited them in the kitchen was a sight that would turn even the strongest of stomachs.


	27. Chapter 27: The Return

**Sorry for the late update guys, tough week. Had to put my pet down and it was a bit of a shock. But it's an extra long chapter and Katherine is here! Hope you enjoy. As per usual, please let me know your thoughts through review, they are super helpful and I love them. Thanks, guys xx**

* * *

As Brea and Elena entered the kitchen they both froze and let out a loud gasp. They saw their uncle John, lying on the kitchen floor… without his fingers. Elena ran towards him but then froze as she got closer and she got a better look at the scene. John's fingers had been cut off by a knife. Elena sucked in a deep breath and grabbed a rag, and wrapped it around John's hand to try to stem the bleeding.

"Ambulance," Brea stuttered from further back. Elena then leant froward and grabbed the home phone, and dialled for an ambulance.

"Hi, I need an ambulance to 2104 Maple Street," Elena hurried. As Elena was speaking Brea noticed John's eyes grow wide as he started staring just next to Brea

"Behind you," he groaned.

"What?" Elena and Brea both asked as Brea took a few more steps toward her injured uncle.

"Behind you!" John then said more forcefully. Elena and Brea then both took the message in and with a loud gasp, turned around. As Brea spun around she slipped on blood and fell backwards, landing on Elena.

"Up, up, up," Elena groaned shoving Brea back up. Elena then snatched up the knife lying next to John and took her sister's hand as they walked through the house looking for the intruder. Brea heard something behind them so she spun them both around, making Elena gasp loudly. The girls then tentatively took a few steps forward. Out of the corner of Brea's eyes, she thought she saw Elena, which made no sense, since she was holding Elena's hand. Just as soon as she saw it though, it disappeared and was replaced with the sound of the front door slamming. Both Elena and Brea yelped in shock and spun back around again.

"Jer!" Brea breathed to Elena, realising they didn't know if he'd been attacked as well as John.

"Jeremy!" Elena repeated in shock.

"Jeremy!" Brea screamed desperately as she broke away from her sister and sprinted up the stairs, Elena not far behind. "Jeremy!" Brea screamed again as she reached his room. As soon as she reached his bedroom she screamed, he was still asleep despite the commotion that had occurred downstairs and that wasn't a good sign.

"Please, Jeremy, wake up!" Elena yelled as she threw herself onto the bed and began shaking him. Brea on the other hand slowly slid down the wall, tears falling down her face. Just as she was about to break down, Jeremy woke up with a sharp intake of breath.

* * *

Brea and Elena stood on the stairs watching John get carted away towards the ambulance. They were waiting for Stefan to come so he could evaluate Jeremy. Just as John was taken outside, Stefan arrived. As he tried to enter a police officer stopped him but Elena called out, "he's ok," and Stefan was allowed to enter the house. All three of them then ran up the stairs to Jeremy's room.

"What happened?" Stefan asked.

"He said that Anna gave him her blood," Elena explained, "and then he took these pills. And now, I mean, he looks fine, but the again so do you, so I just- I don't know," she said desperately as Jeremy stared at the ground.

"Come here. Look at me," Stefan said taking Jeremy's face.

"I'm fine, ok? I feel exactly the same," Jeremy snapped.

"Should I call a paramedic up here? What should I do?" Elena asked as Brea continued to stare at Jeremy, tears streaming down her face.

"No," Stefan answered still examining Jeremy. "He's fine," Stefan concluded.

"You mean I'm not a vampire?" Jeremy asked disappointedly. "Damn it."

"Don't say that," both Brea and Elena snapped at their brother.

"Jeremy… why would you want that?" Elena asked confused.

"Did you hear about Anna, what happened to her tonight? Brea, did you see? You were with her," he asked Brea desperately. "She's dead."

"I know," Brea answered with tears. "John carried me out but he… he…. Damon told me he killed her. Before the fire. Jer," Brea said through tears grabbing her brothers arm, "she didn't feel pain."

Stefan then moved forward, "Jeremy, Jeremy, come here, sit down," he said grabbing his face and pushing him to sit down on the bed. "I am very sorry about Anna," he said aggressively. "But it's very important that you listen to me right now. With every passing moment, Anna's blood is leaving your system. If you tried to kill yourself right now, you could really die. Hey!" Stefan said giving Jeremy a tap on the face. "Do you understand me?"

"Stefan," Elena protested.

"Get off him," Brea growled ripping Stefan's hands off of her brothers face causing Stefan to step back guiltily.

"Yeah. I understand," Jeremy grumbled.

"Good," Stefan said more calmly.

"What about the pills that he took?" Elena asked as Brea stared at Jeremy, silent tears streaming down her face.

"He didn't take enough to die," Stefan answered. "So Anna's blood actually healed him of that."

"Ms Gilbert's," a paramedic said from Jeremy's doorway.

"We'll be right there," Elena answered.

"You both need to be at the hospital," Stefan said to the girls.

"But…" Brea said looking at Jeremy.

"No, no, I'll stay here with Jeremy," Stefan offered.

"No, I don't need a babysitter."

"Shut up Jeremy," Brea snapped angrily.

"Yes, you do," Elena said sassily to their brother as he scowled.

"Come on Brea," Jeremy begged.

"Jeremy, please, shut up. I already lost Anna, I'm not losing you. Stefan stays," she said storming out.

* * *

"Bonnie," Elena said as they spotted her in the hospital hallway.

"How's Care?" Brea asked quickly.

"She's weak. They don't know if she's going to make it."

"No," Brea said shakily as she started to hyperventilate.

"What?" Elena exclaimed in shock as well. Bonnie just gave the twins sad looks and pulled them both into a deep hug. "Is there something you can do? Like a spell or something." Bonnie just shook her head sadly.

"Please Bon," Brea said crying.

"She doesn't know how," Damon interrupted as he sauntered forward. "Do you?"

"No, I don't," Bonnie answered begrudgingly.

"No, you don't. Because it took Emily years to learn a spell like that."

"Oh, well, I can take down a vampire. That spell was easy to learn."

"Can you two shut up please?" Brea said as she pushed her hair back in stress.

"I can give Caroline some blood," Damon offered.

"No. No way," Elena protested.

"No, just enough to heal her. She'll be safe in the hospital, and it'll be out of her system in a day. She'll be better Elena," Damon said.

"It's too risky. I can't agree to that."

"Do it," Brea said. "Do it."

Bonnie nodded and said "do it," as well.

"Elena she'll die otherwise," Brea pleaded.

"This is Caroline, ok? We can't let her die," Bonnie argued. "Do it."

"If I do this, you and me, call a truce," Damon suggested.

"No. But you'll do it anyway. For Elena and Brea," Elena gave Bonnie a funny look, but Brea understood, she was there in 1864, she knew Damon well enough. Elena then looked at Damon and nodded, agreeing for Caroline's life to be saved. Bonnie smiled and then walked off.

"Um, all right, I know this is probably the last thing you want to do right now, but Elena, you and I should talk what happened tonight," he then looked at Brea, "alone."

"Why do I have to leave?" Brea asked offended.

"Yeah, one of the tomb vampires got into the house and almost killed John!" Elena informed him.

"Yeah, see I was there. I don't know why I have to leave."

"What? What - when?" Damon asked confused. "What are you talking about, after I left?"

"When were you over?" Brea asked equally confused.

"You were there?" Elena asked also confused.

"Come on, Elena, you know I was." Brea and Elena then shared very confused looks, they hadn't seen Damon since they left him at their dad's old building.

"When were you at the house?" Elena asked again.

"Really?" Damon asked irritated.

Brea snorted. "Damon I don't know when you were there, but we most certainly didn't see you."

"Earlier," Damon tried to explain to Elena. "On the porch. We were talking, all cathartic, feelings exposed."

"I didn't see him on the porch," Brea whispered to her sister.

"Neither," Elena huffed.

"Come on, we kissed, Elena."

"What!" Brea yelped before slapping her hands over her mouth as people stopped to stare at her. "Elena, when the hell did you find time to make out with Damon! It's been pretty hectic and I've been with you the whole time," she asked her sister shocked.

"Ok… I don't have time for this, Damon," Elena said irritated.

"Hey. If you want to forget it happened, fine. But I can't," Damon whispered to Elena as Brea's eyes went wide.

"Elena! Brea!" Jenna called from behind the girls. "I came as soon as I got your message," she said whilst sending a glare Damon's way. "How is John?"

"Where have you been Miss Sommers?" Brea asked putting her hands on her hips.

"At the fire department. I had to fill out a report," Jenna answered annoyed. "I told Elena, she said she'd tell you," Jenna said with a glare at Elena.

"No, you didn't," Elena defended.

"Yeah Jenna, your story has a few holes. I've been with Elena the whole night," Brea smirked.

"Yes I did," Jenna said to the girls irritated.

"No, Jenna, you didn't," Elena pushed.

"Yes I did," Jenna said seriously, causing Brea to tilt her head as a light bulb went off. Maybe the familiar figure she saw earlier wasn't just her imagination… she turned to look at Damon, who seemed to have come to the same realisation.

"Ohhh," he sighed. "Mmm, you gotta be kidding me." Damon then looked at the girls and then walked off.

"Damon!" Brea called running after him.

"Get your sister, we gotta go," he said as he kept walking. Brea nodded and turned back to get her sister.

* * *

Elena, Brea and Damon walked from the car to the front door of the Gilbert house. Elena started unlocking the door as they heard a loud grunt from inside. Elena turned and gave the others a confused look before opening the door. Inside they saw Stefan lying on the floor groaning. Brea looked around rapidly but saw no one else. "Stefan?" Elena asked confused.

"Elena," he answered.

"What happened?"

Brea knew what happened and began to smile to herself as Damon answered, "Katherine happened." Elena's eyes then widened and she ran to Stefan to hug him.

"She's back," Brea breathed in disbelief.

* * *

"Did she saw what she wanted?" Damon asked as they moved into the kitchen.

"No," Stefan said pacing.

"Woman certainly knows how to make an entrance," Damon smirked.

"She said she fooled one of us at least, what does that… what does that mean?" Stefan asked Damon.

"She pretended to be Elena, too, when I showed up earlier tonight."

"I told Jeremy. I can't lie to him anymore," Elena said as she came into the kitchen, Brea hadn't wanted to see him, she was still upset at the fact he tried to kill himself.

"You alright?" Stefan asked.

"No I'm not all right," Elena huffed. "I thought that with all the tomb vampires gone, things would get better."

"I know," Stefan sympathised. "We all did."

"Katherine was in this house. That means that she's been invited in. What are we going to do?"

"Move," Damon snarked.

"Very helpful. Thank you," Elena snarked back.

"Katherine wants you dead, there's zero you can do about it, you would be dead. But you're not. So clearly she has other plans."

"He's right," Brea agreed. "She is ruthless and you're still alive. Maybe she's just here to visit the sites?" Brea suggested.

"What sites? It's Mystic Falls," Damon scoffed.

"Hey, the town square is cool. We used to love the river. Maybe she's feeling nostalgic?" Brea suggested.

"We're getting off track," Stefan interjected. "We need to find out what those other plans are and not provoke her in the process," he said with a look at Damon. "What happened tonight when you thought she was Elena?" Stefan asked.

Brea remembered what Damon said at the hospital and sucked in a deep breath, "loaded question."

"To risk another… frown line encroaching on a very crowded forehead," Damon said with a shrug. "We… kissed."

"And you thought it was me?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"What do you mean, you kissed?" Stefan asked angrily.

"Well, you know, when two lips pucker and they," he said as he made kissing noises making Brea's eyes widen. Stefan then charged at him and Damon zipped away to stand next to Brea and Elena. "Don't be obvious Stefan," he mocked as he began stalking toward him again.

"Stefan, wait, he kissed Katherine," Elena said standing in between the two vampires. "Not me. I wouldn't do that," she said with a look at Damon. "We don't have time for this, guys."

"Later," Stefan warned Damon.

"And not here," Brea warned. "Beat up your own house. I like our furniture. Yours is a little kitschy," Brea said trying to lighten the mood.

"John must know something," Elena said trying to move on. "There has to be a reason why Katherine tried to kill him."

"She's Katherine," Damon argued, but you could tell he was still hurt from Elena's rejection. "She loves to play games, and you're fooling yourself if you think you're going to find out what she's up to before she wants you to know. The only one who has a chance of knowing is that one right there," Damon said pointing at Brea. "But you're not going anywhere near Katherine."

"No, actually, Elena's right. John could know something through Isobel," Stefan disagreed. "Your mother, she was in touch with Katherine, so maybe we can go to the hospital and talk."

"Good plan Stef," Brea agreed before turning to Damon. "Why can't I go near Katherine?" Brea asked Damon.

"Because we don't know what her plan is, and I'm not about to let you get hurt by whatever scheme the bitch is running. Anyway, I got a better idea," Damon answered.

"What's that?" Elena asked.

"I'm just going to ignore the bitch," Damon suggested. "See ya," he said walking out.

"Don't call her that," Brea glared after him.

"Is that smart?" Elena called out to him.

"If Katherine thinks she's being ignored it'll lure her out. She'll make a move."

Brea shrugged, "he's right there. She does love attention. But is that the smartest way to handle her?"

"Yeah? Then what?" Stefan also challenged.

"Stake her, rip her head off. Something poetic. We'll see," he said walking off.

"Hey!" Brea yelled storming after him, "hey!" she yelled yanking his arm. "You are not hurting her."

Damon tugged his arm back, "that bitch deserves it."

"I know you hate her, she has done some pretty bad things and leading you on for 145 years is definitely up there. But you are not going to hurt my sister."

"In case you've forgotten, your sister is in that kitchen, right there. And Katherine is a threat to her."

"You are not going to hurt Katherine," Brea said storming upstairs.

* * *

"Let's not take too long ok?" Brea asked Stefan and Elena as they walked through the hospital. "I have to be there for Ty. So we interrogate our uncle slash father, check in on Care, and then we go to Ty's dad's wake."

"Sounds like a plan," Elena huffed as they approached John's room.

"Ready for this?" Stefan asked and the three of them stepped inside the room.

"John?" Elena asked. John opened his eyes and panicked as soon as he saw Elena, which was understandable seeing as how he was attacked by Katherine. He went to grab the emergency button but Stefan stopped him taking the remote away from him.

"I'm Elena, I'm not… I'm not Katherine," she explained.

"We know she did this to you," Stefan said.

"We need to know why," Brea said softly. She had been so angry when she walked in the room, but seeing him so scared and weak made her feel bad for the man who murdered her friend.

"Where is she?" John asked Brea.

"You tell us," Stefan answered.

"I don't know."

John then went to sit up and groaned in pain. "You're a little too weak to play tough guy, why don't you just sit back, answer a few questions," Stefan said pushing him back down.

Elena took Johns uninjured hand and put his Gilbert ring in it, "please," she begged and Brea placed her hand in his hand as well as both girls looked at him pleadingly.

"Tell us why she's here," Brea asked.

"What does she want?" Elena followed up.

"She'll try again," Stefan warned. "We can't help you if you don't confide in us."

"In you?" John snarled.

"In your daughters, then."

"My daughters should have driven a stake through your heart by now. I haven't spoken with Katherine directly before last night when she attacked me. She never trusted me. So either kill me or get out. It's just a matter of time before she comes for me again. Because I can't stand the sight of you with my daughter," John said, directing the last part to Stefan.

"You see the world with such hatred? It's going to get you killed," Elena snapped storming.

"Why is she trying to kill you? You have to know that," Brea begged.

"You," he answered. "She knows the device affected you. She told me last night before she attacked me. I don't blame you," he stuttered. "But she is angry that my actions caused you harm."

Brea just nodded before storming out, "let's go see Care," Brea said to her sister once she caught up with her. "Care bear!" Brea yelled as they reached Caroline's room.

"Brea! Elena!" Caroline said excitedly.

"How are you?" Brea asked running to sit on her bed.

"So much better. Are you ok Elena?" Caroline asked her teary friend.

"I'm fine Care," Elena nodded. "I'm just so glad you're ok."

"You really gave me a scare Care," Brea said taking her best friends hand. "Honestly, you've been telling me since I was six that you're going to outlive me. You have to stick to your promises Caroline," Brea jokingly warned and Caroline laughed. Brea huffed, "I'm so sorry Care, but we have to go."

"No I get it, Tylers dad wake is today," she said with a sad smile.

"Yeah, I have to be there for him. We gotta swing by home and pick up Jenna and Jer first though." Brea leant forward and kissed Caroline on the cheek. "Call me tonight though. We'll talk for hours, I promise. Just like we used to. Bye Care," Brea said leaving the room, allowing Elena to have a moment to say bye.

* * *

"Hey. We just have to swing by home and pick up Jenna and Jeremy so we can go to the Lockwood's," Elena said to Stefan as they met him outside. "How did you leave it in there with John?"

"I, uh… I asked him to leave town," he said and Brea snorted.

"Asked?" Elena questioned in disbelief.

"You threatened him," Brea surmised.

"Yeah, I threatened him," Stefan admitted.

"Good," Elena admitted. "I want him gone, Stefan. I know that I shouldn't feel that way, but I don't want someone like that in our life. Or Jeremy's life"

"He's so consumed with hate. It's deadly," Brea agreed. "He's already killed Anna and Tyler's dad, who knows who else would get hurt if he stayed."

"I know, I know," Stefan comforted the girls.

"So what now?" Elena asked as she went to hug Stefan.

"Now, I feel like the third wheel," Brea joked causing them to pull apart.

"Now, I need to find Damon," Stefan told the girls.

"Please, Stefan, don't fight with him," Elena begged.

"No, Elena, he tried to kiss you. I'm not ok with that."

"That's not the problem. Katherine is," Elena disagreed. "She's already messing with both of your heads, and Damon's not stable when it comes to her. The last thing we need is to make things worse."

"I agree with Elena, Stefan. I can't remember it actually happening, but I've had a similar situation in the past. I know that my boyfriend's brother tried to kiss me and well, it didn't end well for my boyfriend. I don't know how or what happened but I know it did. Stefan, focus on the issue here. Katherine. She's trying to make you two fight. Don't fall prey to her trap again," Brea urged and Stefan nodded.

* * *

"Looks like the whole towns turned out," Jenna noted as they walked towards the front door of the Lockwood's.

"Yeah well he is… was the mayor," Elena corrected.

"Why don't they save it for the funeral?" Jeremy asked and Brea shot him a look.

"It's what people do," Jenna explained. "The Lockwood's were there for us when we went through this. It'll be quick. We'll drop off the food and pay our respects and go."

"In and out? Sounds like a plan," Jeremy agreed.

"I might hang around," Brea said. "I mean it is Tyler," Jenna nodded.

"You guys go ahead. I'll, um, I'll be right there, ok?" Elena said staring at Damon. Jenna nodded whilst glaring at Damon and they walked inside.

"You'll never guess it Brea, but I caught them making out on the porch last night," Jenna told Brea.

"Urgh, I know Elena told me," Brea said trying to make up a cover story. "I think she hit her head. She fell getting off the float."

"She did?" Jenna asked in disbelief.

"I know right! So not your typical, poised Elena. I think there may have been some uh, consumption of a certain drink before we went on the float. Really messed her head up"

"Well, now I know you're lying," Jenna said with a laugh.

"I am not! I am the angel twin. The golden child. Elena is the rebel and Jer is well… Jer. You're lucky to have me. I think you take me for granted sometimes," Brea joked.

"Go away," Jenna laughed walking off.

"Yo, dude, where's the bathroom," Jeremy said coming up to Brea.

"Why are you asking me?"

"This is like your second house, come on, it's too big."

"Fine, let's go," Brea said taking Jeremy's hand, "oh hi Bonnie!" Brea waved as the two walked past her, but she quickly spun around as she took a second look at her friend's wide eyes.

"Come on!" Jeremy said as Brea stopped walking and he dragged her away. "Where are we going? Across state?" Jeremy asked as they'd be walking for a few minutes.

"I have a favourite bathroom," Brea shrugged. "They always put the nicest flowers in that one."

"See I'm not necessarily looking for the nicest Brea, I was just looking for the closest," Jeremy said as Brea tugged him along. She looked into the mayor's old study only to stop when they saw Tyler sitting on the couch with a flask, Brea then quickly pulled Jeremy in and he stuttered, "oh, hey, sorry. I was just looking for the, uh…"

"Bathroom's down the hall," Tyler told him dismissively.

Brea walked into the room and sat on the couch next to Tyler and Jeremy awkwardly walked further into the room, "hey, look, I'm - I'm sorry about your dad."

Tyler nodded as he placed a hand on Brea's knee before saying, "today's been a big day of sorry's from people who really don't give a crap." Brea then placed her hand on top of Tylers in comfort.

"I remember when our dad died," Jeremy said. "We had a house full of strangers telling me what a great guy he was. Anyway, I know how hard all this is."

"Difference is, in you guy's case, it was true. My dad was a dick. Your dad used to patch me up when my dad beat me around a bit too much," Tyler said to Jeremy before taking a swig of the flask, before handing it to Brea to take a swig, she took a quick drink and then handed it back.

"Yeah, yeah, he was," Jeremy agreed, causing Tyler to stare at him.

"I found this in his desk," Tyler said in reference to the flask before holding it out for Jeremy.

"He would have killed you if he caught you," Brea said with a small smile causing Jeremy to hesitate.

Tyler smiled "he won't mind, he's dead."

"Yeah, you know what, sure, why not," Jeremy said taking the flask.

"Hey what's going on in here Tyler?" a man asked walking in the study. Jeremy's eyes went wide and he tried to hide the flask.

"Nothing, nothing," Tyler answered.

"You got somewhere else to be?" the man asked Jeremy, sticking his hand out for the flask. Jeremy jutted his thumb out to indicate he was going down the hall, before handing over the flask and hurrying out.

The man then sat down on the desk and Brea was able to place a name to his face. "Oh my god! Mason!" Brea yelped.

"Brea?" he asked getting a better look at her. Brea laughed and got up and hugged Mason. Even though he was never around, when he was, he was more of an uncle to her than John ever would be. "Man I haven't seen you since you were 10, not 12," Mason said with a look at Tyler and Tyler smirked at the joke.

"Yeah I missed you man, last Tyler told me, you were in Florida."

"Yeah," Mason said as he lifted the flask up to his lips and drank some, making both Brea and Tylers eyes widen. Mason then handed it to Brea who took a drink and then handed it to Tyler. "You know Brea, I think the last time I saw you, was that day you fell out of that tree."

"Oh my god yes, do you remember that Ty?" Brea laughed making Tyler laugh as well.

Mason laughed. "You were so determined to climb higher than Tyler here. You were the bravest kid I knew. Who knew that it would be a spider that would scare Miss Invincible Gilbert out of the tree. You're lucky I was there to catch you, kid, otherwise your face would not be looking so pretty right now." Brea laughed and then froze as she saw a flash of brown curly hair out of the corner of her eye. "Excuse me, gentlemen. I'll call you later Ty, let me know if you need anything. Catch ya soon Mason," she said before running out. She walked around the house before going out into the gardens, as she was looking around she felt herself being picked up and she closed her eyes and screamed. By the time she opened her eyes, she was in the woods.

"Miss me?" a voice said from behind her.

Brea spun around and let out a gasp, before throwing herself into Katherine's arms. "Oh my god, Katerina. I can't believe you're here!" she laughed.

"I've missed you, Brenna," Katherine smiled as they pulled apart.

"I don't have to keep calling you Katherine do I?" Brea asked with a wide smile. "I much prefer Katerina."

"You can call me whatever you want, my darling sister," Katherine said placing her hands on Brea's face.

"John," Brea said smile falling. "Why did you attack him?"

Katherine dropped her hands and scowled. "He hurt you. He allowed you be harmed by that device, and man handled by those deputies. He may have also been the one to carry you out, but no one, and I mean no one, harms you and gets away with it."

"Please don't keep going after him. Please, Katerina. He's still my uncle... father. Whatever."

Katherine then pulled her into another hug, "you don't know how hard it's been to watch your life from the shadows sister. I've wanted so much to interfere and take you away."

"Why didn't you?" Brea asked and Katherine tilted her head.

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Interesting."

"What is Katerina?"

"Your memories usually flood back, it's quite a difficult time. But you remember me well enough to know who I am, and the fact I am not Elena. And you remember the Salvatore's. Hmm," she noted.

"I get memories in my dreams. But only snippets."

"Do you remember a time when we were both humans?"

"No," Brea answered and Katherine smiled.

"Here," Katherine said throwing Brea a set of keys.

"What are these for?" she asked looking at them.

"It's a present, apology for my absence."

Brea flipped them over and looked at the logo, "Katerina this is an Aston Martin. I can't accept this," she said holding the keys out.

"Don't worry, I didn't pay for it."

"That's not better."

"Please," Katherine said, closing Brea's hands over the keys. "We've been apart for 145 years, apart from that 90 is the longest we spent apart. This time was on me. Please. Take it. I missed you." Katherine's head then whipped around. "Quick take it," she said pushing Brea towards the car, which was hidden behind some trees. "I caused a scene at the Lockwood's, Damon is tracking me. Go, before he finds you. I'll see you later sister," Katherine said, hugging Brea, before disappearing. Brea huffed before starting the car and driving off.

* * *

"John left," Jeremy said out of the blue to Brea as they watched Pulp Fiction on Brea's bed.

"Oh, thank god. I do not really want to see him again," Brea scowled.

"He's an ass," Jeremy scowled.

"Agreed," Brea said as she stuck her hand in the popcorn bowl.

"Well, let's hope he has the decency to stay away."

"Can only hope," Brea mumbled. Jeremy then turned his head to face the doorway, hearing a commotion in Elena's room. "What are you doing?" Brea asked as Jeremy stood up.

"There's something going on," he said.

"Wait, where are you going?" Brea grumbled as she got up and following Jeremy to the doorway of Elena's room.

"Elena, what's going on in here?" Jeremy asked as he walked into the room., not liking the fact that Damon was in there

"Nothing, Jeremy. It's ok. Just - just go back to your movie," she said snatching her hands out of Damon's, making Brea frown at his demeanour.

"No, it's not ok, Elena," Damon said staring at Jeremy. "He wants to be a vampire," Damon said. Damon then ran forward, grabbed Jeremy by the throat and slammed him against the fall.

Brea ran further into the room and she and Elena both screamed, "no, Damon, stop it!"

"You want to shut out the pain? It's the easiest thing in the world. The part of you that cares, it just goes away! All you have to do is flip the switch and snap!" he said as he snapped Jeremy's neck.

As he did that, Brea let out a blood-curdling scream. Elena yelled, "Damon! No!" Elena ran forward and caught Jeremy's body as it fell to the floor. Brea collapsed next to his body, still screaming.

"Jeremy! No! No! Jer! Jeremy!" she screamed and she kept screaming as she buried her head into his chest. Elena all of a sudden stopped crying and began laughing. "What are you doing?" Brea cried at her sister.

"Look, look," she said showing Brea, Jeremy's hand. "He's wearing a ring, the ring, like Ric's. He's ok, he's ok."

"Oh my god," Brea said, snatching his hand from Elena, before laughing. "Oh my god, he's going to be ok," she sighed. "Call Stefan," Brea said. Elena nodded and ran to call him. "Jer, oh my god," Brea breathed, burying her head into his still chest. "Don't do that to me again."

Elena was back next to Brea in less than a minute, "he'll be one minute," Elena said as she pulled his head into her arms and Brea held his hand.

"He saw the ring, that's why he did it. He knew," Stefan's voice came from behind the girls. The girls had been in so much shock, they hadn't heard him enter.

"He didn't see the ring," Elena disagreed.

"Definitely didn't," Brea agreed with her sister.

"It's Katherine," Stefan tried to rationalise. "She got under his skin. She undid everything that was good about him."

"There is nothing good about him," Brea spat.

"There's not," Elena agreed. "Stefan, not anymore. He's decided what he wants. He doesn't want to feel, he wanted to be hated. It's just easier that way. He got his wish. I hate him, Stefan," Elena cried.

"I know," Stefan said coming to place a hand on Elena and Brea's shoulders.

"He's nothing to me," Brea cried angrily. "I wouldn't care if he got staked! I'd be happy."

"I know," Stefan said, rubbing the twins shoulders, he then leant forward and kissed Elena's shoulder in comfort. Just after he did that, Jeremy gasped and sprung back to life.

"Is he ok, is he ok?" Elena asked desperately as Stefan grabbed his face and examined him.

"He's ok," Stefan answered.

"Oh my god," Brea and Elena breathed. "You're ok!" they both gasped.

"Damon killed me," Jeremy said between deep breaths.

"It's ok, oh god," Elena said as she cradled Jeremy's head.

"You're ok!" Brea screamed in relief before throwing herself down on his chest and hugging him, which he returned as he kept gasping. "Don't do that to me ever again. God Jeremy. I love you Jer," she cried.

"I'm ok, I'm ok," he said between breaths and he hugged Brea and rubbed her head.


	28. Chapter 28: Brave New World

**Thanks for the reviews again. I'm going to look for some input. I'm unsure how to approach the next chapter. Do you think she should go to the college with Elena, Ric and Damon? Or go to Tyler's party with Stefan and Caroline? Let me know and I'll go for the most popular option. Again please leave your reviews and I'll try update soon. xx**

* * *

"Brea! Elena!" Jenna yelled.

"Yep?" Brea yelled from Elena's room.

"Who's car is that in the drive?" Jenna called. "It's expensive."

"Umm," Brea answered whilst Elena gave her a confused look, "it's a friend's. I'm looking after it."

"Who's your friend?" Jenna called back.

"Yeah, who's your friend?" Elena whispered.

"You wouldn't know them," Brea called back.

"Oh ok sure," Jenna mumbled back.

"Who's is it Brea?" Elena asked hands on hips.

"Mine."

"Who gave it to you?" As Brea went to answer, Elena cut her off. "Honestly."

"Katherine," Brea mumbled, unable to lie to her sister.

"Are you serious?" Elena scowled.

"Elena!" Brea growled. "Do you and Jer want a lift in it to school, or not?" Brea teased holding the keys in the air.

Elena's shoulders dropped, "yes please," she mumbled and Brea smiled.

* * *

"Hey," Bonnie said as she came up to the twins.

"Hey," they replied.

"I saw Katherine yesterday."

"What?" the girls both asked turning to face Bonnie whilst still writing on their clipboards.

"Yeah, she threatened me. It's weird, I mean, Katherine looked just like you. It was freakish."

"She is our ancestor," Elena answered still annoyed about her and Brea's argument earlier.

"Both twin sister and ancestor. It's all very weird Bon," Brea continued.

"Hey, I moved the student booth into the cafeteria," Elena told Bonnie, trying to get on with their work for the carnival.

"Your vampire ancestor and… sister," Bonnie said with a weird look at Brea. "And she didn't just resemble you, Elena like a family member would. She was you."

"I don't - I don't know. I can't explain it," Elena said with a dismissive shrug. "Ok? It's creepy. It's all I got."

"Brea?"

"I don't know, Bon, I'm sorry. I'm with Elena, it's just creepy," Brea said with a similar shrug.

"Well, how do you know she's not still out there pretending to be you, Elena?"

"I don't, but I could sit here, and be tortured by the not knowing, or I could get these prizes to the ringtoss."

"Oh my god, Lena!" Brea gasped. "What if she's going around ruining the good Gilbert name? I've spent a lot of time building that up!" At this Elena just snorted and Brea's smile fell.

"Well, have you talked to Damon since he killed Jeremy or… tried to kill Jeremy?" as Bonnie asked this, both twins seized up in anger.

"No, Bonnie, we haven't," both girls answered aggressively. They stopped and glared at each other for copying.

Elena then continued, "we won't and we don't want to talk about Damon."

"Ever again," Brea finished. "Or anything else that's vampire-related right now, ok?" Elena then shoved a bag of stuffed toys into Bonnie's arms in annoyance.

"Copy that," Bonnie said a little taken aback.

"We're human," Elena said with an intake of breath. "We have to do human stuff, otherwise, we're going to go crazy."

"One of us already is," Brea whispered to Bonnie. In response, Elena shoved another bag of stuffed animals into Brea's arms.

"Ok," Bonnie sighed compassionately. "I'm sorry. Now focus. We have to make Caroline proud, or she will kill us. I don't know how she does this all the time."

"Well because she's not human, obviously," Elena joked.

"Obviously," Bonnie giggled back.

"God I am so scared of her," Brea muttered. "I called her this morning to ask her something and she went nuts! She said some very hurtful things. I'm waiting for an apology."

"What did she say?" Elena asked with a small giggle.

"I just asked her if I was meant to tip the workers. She said I should dye my hair blonde and walk into a brick wall. Then I'd have an excuse for saying something so dumb."

"Oh my god!" Elena laughed. "Wow, glad I got you to call her then."

"Yeah thanks, twin," Brea said with a fake smile before laughing as they walked off.

* * *

"Run, run, run, run," Brea said quickly as she ran up to Stefan and Jeremy who was leaning against the locker.

Stefan smiled, as if he knew what she meant, before continuing his chat with Jeremy, "well today we have a nice little distraction courtesy of slave driver Elena. Hello, Elena," Stefan said swinging an arm around Elena.

"I warned you," Brea said with a look at the boys.

"Hey. Um, do you…" Elena started.

"Yeah, yeah, I set up the goldfish toss, all 300 goldfish. It's gonna be epic," Jeremy said cutting off Elena with attitude before slamming his locker and walking off.

Brea turned to look at Elena only to see her staring. "What?"

"Go."

"What. Why?"

"Go with him."

"Wow. If you wanted alone, you just had to ask. Everyone is so mean today," Brea said walking off. "Yo, yo, you, yo," Brea said to Jeremy as she caught up with him.

"Really? Scooby Doo?" Jeremy asked.

"It's best Jer. You know it."

"What are you following me for?"

"Elena wanted time alone with Stefan. So I got kicked out."

"I'm not surprised."

"Why?"

"You're annoying."

"Jer. You are like my only friend left. Don't abandon me, my friend," Brea said loudly. Jeremy's eyes went wide as people looked, "haha!" Brea mocked with a smile.

"What about Tyler? Go annoy him."

"No. He asked me to go on a run with him and Mason. I said no. He's going to meet me here later."

"Why, because you're too lazy?"

"No. Caroline would actually murder me if I abandoned her carnival. Anyway, I have to prove to her I can do it. And that I've actually got a brain and not just a pretty face. It's weird how she can sometimes be nice and mean all at the same time. I mean usually, she's just mean. I'm worried she's switching tactics…"

"Ok bye," Jeremy cut off before walking off.

"Jer!" Brea called out. "I love you!" she yelled. Jeremy spun around wide-eyed as people in the area giggled.

* * *

"Go away," Brea snapped.

"You followed me here," Jeremy whined confused.

"Not you," Brea explained irritated.

"Jeremy," Damon taunted from beside them.

"Oh," Jeremy muttered with a scowl.

"So good to see you alive."

"Go away you ass," Brea scowled.

"Aren't you a little old for a high school carnival?" Jeremy asked antagonistically.

"About 150 years too old," Damon said stealing some of Jeremy's popcorn. "Anyway, pick on her she's older," Damon said gesturing to Brea.

"A gentleman doesn't comment on a ladies age," Brea snapped.

"Oh, I'm no gentleman."

"Well, don't we all know that."

"Oh, you're pretty funny cracking jokes, when I could, I don't know, blow the whole lid off this thing, by telling someone what you really are," Jeremy threatened.

Damon then put the popcorn down and spun Jeremy around before putting a hand on the back of his neck and dragging him away. "Hey!" Brea growled storming after them.

"So please tell me that that is not a threat," Damon said with a hold on Jeremy's neck.

"Maybe it is," Jeremy taunted showing Damon the Gilbert ring.

"Oh," Damon said looking at it before putting him in a chokehold.

"Damon!" Brea yelled, slapping the arm that held her brother hostage. "Let him go!"

Damon just ignored her and said to Jeremy, "this is what we're not going to do. We're not gonna walk around like we're invincible, when it's this easy for me to end you," Damon then released Jeremy and threw him forward. Brea raced to his side and placed a hand on his back and arm whilst she checked he was ok. "If you wanna tell people what I really am, go ahead and try." Damon then raised his hand to show the pair Jeremy's Gilbert ring, which he had snatched, "I will shove this ring so far up your ass, you'll really have something to choke on."

"Give it back," Brea ordered and Damon then flicked the ring towards Jeremy before stalking off. "Are you ok?" Jeremy nodded so Brea slapped him over the head.

"Ouch, what was that for?"

"It's jewellery Jer! It comes off. I'm guessing you didn't like dying, so don't try and do it again!" Brea then pulled out her phone when she heard it ringing, "yikes Caroline, just gonna ignore that. I'm going to find Tyler and Mason. Don't die while I'm gone," she scowled before walking off.

* * *

"Hey!" Brea greeted Mason who was watching Tyler compete in arm wrestling competitions.

"Hey, Brea! Where've you been? We looked for you earlier."

"Oh, hiding from my sister," Brea said with a nod.

"Sure, um, why?"

"Oh well, I told Caroline I'd help organise the carnival, you know, because she's still in the hospital from the crash. But then she was really mean to me, and Elena is a slave driver, as my good friend Stefan, so poetically put it. So I'm just avoiding. Because then, whatever goes wrong with the carnival, I can blame on Elena to Caroline and I can also tell Elena I was working hard, because she hasn't seen me doing otherwise."

"Sounds more complicated than it needs to be," Mason laughed. "You think I can take him?" Mason asked gesturing to Tyler.

"Oh yeah," Brea laughed. "For sure."

"I bet I can take you," Mason said walking up to the table.

"Bring it on surfer boy," Tyler teased as Brea came to stand right next to the table. The bell went and Tyler's face became strained as he pushed against his uncle, but his uncle's face remained steady as he slammed Tyler's hand to the table.

"Is that it?" Mason asked Tyler jokingly.

Tyler just scowled before announcing, "all right, he's the champ. Who wants to go next?"

"Go surfer boy," Brea encouraged shaking Masons shoulders in encouragement.

"Stefan wants a go," Damon called out and Brea's smile immediately dropped into a scowl.

"Ex?" Mason asked sensing her tense up.

"Ew, no way. Damon could win world prizes in being a jackass," Brea scowled as Stefan walked over.

"Yeah, sure. I'll, uh, I'll give it a shot," Stefan said unsure as he walked towards the table.

"Go, Stef," Tyler encouraged.

"Get him Stef," Damon called as he mocked Tyler causing Brea to give him a death glare.

"My brother over there thinks I can beat you," Stefan explained to Mason and Tyler scoffed.

"Your brothers wrong," Mason bantered.

"Oh confident surfer boy," Brea said leaning on Tyler.

"That's gonna stick isn't it?" Mason asked.

"Of course," Tyler and Brea answered. The bell then went and they started wrestling. You could see on both of their faces they were putting in a lot of effort. Eventually, Stefan's hand hit the table as Mason won. "Oh!" Tyler cheered lifting Brea up.

"Hey!" Brea whined. "I am not a doll mister," she laughed before looking at Stefan, confused as to how a vampire could lose to Mason. From the look on his face, he was confused as well as he walked back over to Damon. As Mason started his next fight, Brea kept an eye on the Salvatore's who walked away.

"You right?" Tyler asked after a few minutes.

"Of course," she said snapping out of it, "surfer boy is smashing everyone!"

* * *

"I mean come on how ridiculous right," Brea laughed with Tyler as they explored the carnival. "And she didn't even know. I mean I love her, she's so bright, but sometimes…" Brea said as she turned around, "Care!" she shouted as she ended up face to face with Caroline, who had her hands on her hips. "I thought you weren't getting out till tomorrow morning? Help me," she whispered to Tyler who smiled and flung an arm around her shoulder.

"I got out early. I wanted to see what you bozo's did to my carnival."

"Well, Elena did it all."

"It's actually really good. I'm impressed."

"Under my supervision of course. She's hopeless on her own," Brea recovered.

"Oh I know right, bless her and Bonnie. But they just don't have the same idea of fabulous that we do," Caroline laughed, her entire demeanour completely different from the girls earlier phone call. This change made Brea laugh nervously, as she wondered if it was a trap.

Tyler sensing Brea's uneasiness cut in "so Brea, ready for me to beat you in that wrestle we were planning?"

"Hmm?" Brea asked turning to him confused.

"Yeah from earlier, when you challenged me."

"I didn…"

"Ew wrestling," Caroline sneered, "I'm out. See ya later Brea," she said walking away.

"Oh, I see what you did there. You scared her away," Brea smiled as Tyler started directing Brea to walk.

"Well, she was being weird. Even for Caroline. Especially from your text this morning about that phone call, to then be this happy. Maybe they hopped her up on drugs before they let her out?"

Brea laughed, "I definitely think you're onto something there." Tyler then pulled out his phone and started texting Matt to come to meet them with his hand that wasn't around Brea. As Tyler was texting and Brea was reading they both got pushed back hard and separated as a man barged between the two. Brea stumbled back a few steps as she was thrown off balance. "Dude!" she growled in annoyance.

"Watch where you're going," Tyler snapped.

"You got a problem?" the guy asked Tyler.

"Ah, yeah," Brea answered walking over to stand a bit behind Tyler.

"You walked right into us," Tyler finished.

"What are you going to do about it?" the man challenged.

"You're kidding right?" Tyler asked incredulously as Brea tilted her head in confusion at the guys attitude. The man then shoved Tyler backwards and he slammed into Brea, who would have fallen if Tyler hadn't grabbed her waist. "Better back off," Tyler warned. The man then shoved Tyler again, but harder, and Brea ended up on the ground as Tyler let her go as he was pushed. Tyler took a look at Brea and she saw his eyes fill with rage, "you hurt her again and I swear to god…" before Tyler could finish the man punched him clean in the face.

"Tyler!" Brea yelled. Tyler then retaliated and the two ended up in a brawl. "Tyler stop it! He's not worth it."

"Hey! Tyler! Hey," Mason yelled running over, he leant over and helped Brea off the ground before moving over to the brawl.

"Tyler! Hey! Let go!" he yelled ripping the two apart. The stranger went to go for Tyler again and Mason yelled, "get back!" Brea ran over to Tyler and grabbed his face to check it for injuries and he kept trying to pull away. Mason then gave the stranger a big shove, "what the hell man?" Despite this, the man kept going for Tyler, so Mason grabbed him by the throat and walked him backwards.

"Mason!" Brea called, not wanting him to seriously hurt the guy. Before Mason could do any damage the stranger punched Mason's arm away before punching him in the face. The man then shoved Mason over the bonnet of a car, making the alarm go off. Tyler then pulled away from Brea in rage and tackled the man, only to end up being flung on the ground himself. Just as Brea made a move to go forward, Mason left over the car bonnet he was just flung over and then over the 6 foot strangers head like an alien.

He landed to face Tyler and Brea heard Tyler comment "your eyes," to Mason. Mason then stood up to face the man and Brea saw that his eyes were now yellow, not their usual green.

"Mason!" she called in shock. Without flinching Mason slapped the man across the face, knocking him to the ground.

Mason ran over to Tyler and pulled him up "come on, let's go," they then ran towards Brea. "Come on Brea."

"I have to stay."

"Brea, come on," Tyler said taking her hand.

"I have to stay for Caroline. I'll swing by the house tomorrow and check on you. Go, go. Before he comes to and goes for you guys again," Brea urged. Mason and Tyler nodded and proceeded to run off. Out of nowhere, Stefan ran up, "Stefan?" Brea asked in confusion.

"You alright man?" he asked the stranger.

"Why did I just do that?" he asked confused and Brea tilted her head not understanding.

"You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time," Stefan said to him. The man then got up and left.

"Damon right?" Brea fumed and Stefan just looked guilty. "Ass!"

Stefan then checked his phone. "Brea uh, we gotta go," he said putting a hand on her shoulder to guide her.

"Woah, wait, where?"

"Damon needs to talk to us."

"Yeah, I know. He's sent me like 50 messages. I'm ignoring them for a reason."

"Brea, this is serious alright?" Stefan said nicely. "We've got to go." Brea huffed and nodded and the two walked off.

* * *

"Big news," Damon said as Stefan and Brea entered Ric's classroom. Elena was already there.

"What, ass?" Brea asked with crossed arms.

"Blondie, she's a vampire now."

"What?" Brea yelped in shock, her arms falling down.

"How did this happen? Hmm?" Stefan asked pacing, clearly having gotten the message from Damon's text.

"Well, I fed her blood, and Katherine obviously killed her, and 'a' plus 'b' equals…" Damon said.

"Katherine?" Brea asked in shock. "Wha… why?"

"Because Katherine is a manipulative, nasty little slut," Damon mused.

"Ass!" Brea snapped.

"She said game on? I mean, what does that even mean?" Stefan asked.

"Game on?" Brea asked.

"Well, if you answered your phone you wouldn't be playing catch up," Damon smirked. "Game on, that's the message Katherine sent Caroline to tell Stefan and I."

"What does that mean?" Brea asked confused.

"It means she's playing dirty. She wants us to know."

"But why Caroline?" Elena asked.

"Ah, I don't know," Damon said at a loss.

"Caroline must be completely out of her mind. She has no idea what's happening to her," Stefan said with concern.

"Oh, I think she does. All of my compulsion from the past started wearing off the minute she was in transition."

"Yep, ass," Brea spat.

"We have to find her," Stefan suggested.

"I saw her earlier," Brea said. "She was in a really good mood. She even said I did a good job with the carnival."

"You did nothing," Elena interjected.

"As far as she's concerned I did it all."

"We have to find her and kill her," Damon interjected.

"What, no, what, no!" Brea stuttered.

"You're not going to kill Caroline," Elena said angrily.

"She knows who we are. She's officially a liability, we gotta get rid of her."

"Elena, Bonnie and I know what you are. We're not a liability," Brea spat.

"Elena and Bonnie aren't, you are. But I like you so I won't kill you, Blondie on the other hand."

"Damon," Stefan said sternly. "Absolutely not."

"Need I remind you of a tragic little story of a girl named Vicki Donovan? Yeah, Caroline of all people will not make it as a vampire," Damon said.

"Vicki and Caroline are polar opposites. Therefore Vicki equals disaster, Caroline equals success. And we will come back to that liability crack after we sort this out ass," Brea spat.

"Brea, her mother's a vampire hunter. Guys, come on. We all know how this story ends, so let's just flip to the last chapter and…"

"It's not an option, Damon," Elena growled.

"No? Your silence is deafening, Stefan."

"You touch a hair on Caroline's head and I will kill you, Damon," Brea threatened.

"You Gilbert's are full of threats tonight. What do you think you can do that your brother can't hmm?"

"I may not be able to do it. But I know people who can. Katherine for example," Brea smirked as Damon's face darkened and she felt Stefan and Elena's eyes bore into the back of her head.

Damon then got his signature smirk back and said to Stefan, "wait, wasn't there a school carnival the night you staked Vicki? Talk about a town where history repeats itself. You know I'm right."

"We're not going to kill her," Stefan said walking right up to Damon.

"Ha," Brea mocked as Elena took her hand and they went to leave the room.

"It's the only way," Damon shrugged.

* * *

As Brea ran around the carnival looking for Caroline, she dialled the new number she'd noticed in her phone this morning.

"Well, well. I was wondering when you would find my number in your phone, Brenna," Katherine answered.

"What the hell have you done?" Brea snapped down the phone.

"Hmm, I think you're talking about your little neurotic friend Caroline."

"Yeah, I am. And she is not neurotic!"

"Sure. Look, sweetie, you're memory isn't all there yet. But I have plans for your Caroline that will benefit the both of us. Nothing personal, just try not to get her killed. I'll see you tonight Brenna," Katherine said hanging up. As Brea removed the phone from her ear she growled in annoyance.

"Caroline!" she yelled and kept running around searching. As she got around the back of the school she ran into Elena and Stefan "oh hey" she said shocked to see them.

"There!" Stefan yelled and started running. Brea and Elena sprinted after him. Just as they arrived they saw Damon lifting up a stake behind Caroline, ready to kill her. Stefan zoomed off and snatched the stake from Damon, pushing him away from Caroline.

"Stefan!" Damon snapped.

Brea and Elena ran up to Caroline. Brea ran up and held Caroline's shoulders with her hands in comfort. Just as Caroline started to relax, she freaked out again, pushing Brea away. "Get away from me!" she yelled at Elena. "You killed me!"

"No, no, no, no, Caroline. That wasn't me," Elena tried to defend. "You know that. That was Katherine."

"No! Then why does she look like you?" Caroline asked shaking whilst Brea rubbed her arms trying to calm her down.

"Loaded question Care," Brea mumbled.

"Why - why did she do this to me?" Caroline cried.

"Stefan!" Brea called.

"Stefan, we gotta get her inside," Elena finished.

"It's all right, Caroline," Stefan said keeping his eye on Damon as he moved back to Caroline. "Come with me."

"She will die. It's only a matter of time," Damon called out.

"Yeah, maybe so, but it's not going to happen tonight," Stefan retorted.

"Oh, yeah, it is," Damon said and zoomed at Caroline with the stake. Before he could get to Caroline, Elena threw herself in front of her to save her from Damon. All 3 girls gasped just as Damon stopped right in front of Elena, stake at the ready.

"Damon, she's our friend," Elena and Brea told him forcefully.

"Whatever happens, it's on you," Damon told Elena before backing away.

"We've gotta get her cleaned up," Brea said stroking Caroline's hair.

"Caroline?" Bonnie said appearing from around the side of the school.

"It's ok. Come on," Stefan coaxed Caroline.

"Oh. You're not. You can't be," Bonnie said in shock. She then ran forward and grabbed Caroline's arm before releasing, as she came to the realisation that Caroline was no longer human.

"Bonnie, I - I," Caroline started in a terrified tone only to be met with Bonnie's shocked face.

"Oh god!" Bonnie exclaimed spotting the body of the man who attacked Tyler earlier.

"Bonnie," Caroline cried desperately.

"Just… go," Elena said pushing Caroline to go get cleaned up. Brea let her friend go and Caroline left with Stefan. Elena then walked over to Bonnie and looked over the body whilst Brea stared after Caroline.

"I can't believe this is happening," Bonnie muttered.

"You could be a bit more supportive Bonnie," Brea snapped. "Caroline is in there absolutely terrified! She probably thinks you hate her. The last thing she needs is you ostracising because of what's happened."

"Exactly," Damon said as he came back with a shovel. "Don't pout about it. We got a body to bury."

"Ass," Brea muttered.

"You should think of some new words Miss Pierce," Damon mocked before walking over to Elena and holding out the shovel for her, "thought you were calling the shots," he mocked as she glared. "No? Hmm. Sucks to be you, buddy," he mused. He then collapsed to the ground screaming.

Brea and Elena both looked over to Bonnie and saw that she was the one hurting Damon. A hose then shot across the concrete and the water started flowing whilst Damon lay on the ground screaming. "I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt," Bonnie explained.

"I didn't do this," Damon moaned.

"Bonnie, it wasn't his fault," Elena tried to reason.

"Everything that happens is his fault, Elena."

Elena then shot Brea a look, and Brea sighed, "bugger, she's right Bonnie. For once this wasn't his fault. This one's on Katherine."

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" Elena said concerned as the water got closer to Damon. Damon looked up just as the trail of water caught fire and started spreading towards Damon. "Bonnie, stop it," Elena panicked.

"Bonnie! Cut it out," Brea warned.

"Bonnie, Bonnie, stop it," Elena said more aggressively.

Then Damon's leg caught fire and Brea yelled, "Bonnie, quit being an idiot! Cut it out!"

"Bonnie, stop it! You're going to kill him!" Elena yelled as well whilst Damon screamed. "Bonnie!" Elena then leapt across the flames and shook Bonnie to snap her out of her trance. As she did that the flames died down and Damon was extinguished.

"Why, why did you stop me?" Bonnie asked angrily, slapping Elena's hand off of her.

"Seriously Bonnie? You have to ask. Grow up. You're going to become a murderer just to get rid of one? Seriously. Two wrongs don't make a right. Stop being so filled with hate," Brea snapped, still not believing what she just saw her friend do.

"I stopped you because this isn't us," Elena snapped at Bonnie before becoming nicer, "Bonnie, this can't be us." Elena then pulled her into a hug and pulled her away from Damon.

"I'm going home. I'll take Jeremy. Get Stefan to drop you home," Brea said glaring at both Bonnie and Damon before stalking off.

B - Car now

J - Thank god. I am so bored.

Brea arrived at her new car and waited for Jeremy, as she was waiting, her phone buzzed.

E - You still here?

B - Yeah, Jer walks slow

E - Can you give me a lift

E - I just need some time away from vampires right now

B - Sure, you know where the car is. Meet me there, you'll probably beat Jer

"Hey," Jeremy called from behind her.

"Oh wow, you're earlier than I thought."

"I want to get out of here I am so bored."

"Have to wait for Lena now. She's in a mood."

"Oh crap," Jeremy groaned. "What kind?"

"Upset, so just, don't poke the beast."

"Hey guys," Elena called as she spotted.

"Hey," they both sung.

"Subtle," Jeremy whispered.

"Get in," Brea whispered back.

"Actually I got something to do," Jeremy said before running off.

"What a freak right?" Brea whispered to Elena.

"Yeah, sure," she said quietly getting in the car.

"Fun ride ahead," Brea muttered to herself.

Just before Brea got in the car, she remembered her phone call with Katherine and the fact that she mentioned seeing her later. She pulled out her phone and texted her.

B - Do not dare come over to my house if that's what you were planning. I am furious

K - I think you're being a bit dramatic. But fine Brenna. I'll give you space to cool down. I'll still drop by to make sure Damon hasn't snapped your neck this time. I'll do it so you don't have to see me. I love you

Brea huffed and went to get in the car but someone called her name "Brea!" she turned and saw Chad.

"Oh hey, Chad. Haven't seen you for a few weeks," she huffed.

Chad came up and grabbed her arm, pulling her away from the car a bit. "What the hell is going on?"

"What are you talking about?"

"We kissed."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I remembered the other day. Haven't seen you around. But what the hell Brea!"

"I thought you just wanted to forget," Brea tried to cover.

"No, I did forget! I only remembered on Founders Day, at night."

"Brea! Hurry up!" Elena called from the car.

"I have to go," Brea said moving off.

"Brea!"

"Yeah?"

"We will talk. Can't get out of it. We will."

"Sure bye." Brea then got in the car and turned to Elena, "Anna's compulsion wore off on Chad."

"Well, that's not good. Let's deal with it tomorrow ok. I'm just really tired."

"Sure. Sure thing."


	29. Chapter 29: Bad Moon Rising

**Guest: Yeah I did a fair bit of research on that and I can't find any definite example where that doesn't happen. We know it wears off if it's an original for certain. But I wasn't able to find an example that disproved it happened to normal vampires. If you can find me an example where a normal vampire dies and it's certain compulsion doesn't wear off I can adjust? But as far as I am aware it's not proven otherwise. It would be weird if it just happened to the originals, because they don't really have any weaknesses that normal vampires don't have. So it makes sense to me. Interested if you have any evidence though :)**

 **kankananime123: You're right, she's not going to want to kill her. That's going to cause some serious tension!**

 **xXxShonxXx: haha you're so sweet xx**

 **Thanks again for the reviews guys! Keep em coming xxx**

* * *

"Thanks for coming, Ric," Damon greeted as he opened the front door of the boarding house. "You need something to drink? Coffee? Bourbon? Bourbon in your coffee?"

"Elena and Brea mentioned you needed my help," Ric said ignoring Damon.

"Yeah. We were hoping you could help shed some light on the Lockwood family," Stefan said with a look at Brea, who quickly looked away.

"Now why would I know anything about the Lockwood's?" Ric asked.

"Well, you wouldn't. But your dead - not dead vampire wife might," Damon suggested.

"Isobel's research, from when you guys were at Duke together," Elena elaborated.

"You said that she had spent years researching this town," Stefan asked.

"Isobel's research here - Mystic Falls - was rooted in folklore and legend. At the time, I thought most of which was fiction."

"Like that amazing vampire story," Damon joked.

"Aside from vampires, what else?" Elena asked as she put a hand over Brea's to stop her fidgeting.

"Lycanthrope."

Brea immediately looked up, wide-eyed, "wait, like werewolves?" she asked.

"No way. Impossible. Way too Lon Chaney," Damon said standing up.

"Is it?" Stefan asked.

"I've been on this planet 160-some odd years. I've never come across one. Brea? You've got a few centuries on all of us, have you ever seen one?"

"No," Brea muttered quickly. She couldn't remember knowing anything about werewolves, but somehow she didn't believe what she was saying.

"If werewolves exist, where the hell are they?" Damon asked.

"Well, why do you suspect the Lockwood's?" Ric asked.

"Because vervain didn't affect the mayor on Founder's Day but the Gilbert device did, and it affected his son Tyler," Damon explained.

Stefan and Brea then exchanged a look before he said, "and at the school carnival, his uncle Mason exhibited inhuman behaviour when he fought one of the carnival workers, it suggested some sort of a supernatural entity, right Brea?"

"I don't know, maybe," Brea said with a shrug as she avoided everyone's gaze.

"We were hoping that Isobel's research could help us figure out what it is," Elena spoke up.

"Well, all of her things are still at Duke. I mean, her office is still there. She's technically still missing," Ric answered.

"So can we get access to it?" Damon asked. "Ric, we need to know what we're dealing with. If this wolfman thing is true, I've seen enough movies to know it's not good. It means that Mason Lockwood is a real-life Lon Chaney. And that little Tyler punk may just very well be Lon Chaney Jr. Which means, Bela Lugosi, meaning me, is totally screwed."

* * *

"It's been a while," Jenna said to Ric in the doorway.

"Well, school's been keeping me really busy."

"I want you to know it means a lot to me that Elena has a connection to her mother. And although Brea," Jenna said with a head jerk at Brea, who was standing behind her, "isn't quite ready to dive into that birth mother stuff yet, I'm glad the options open. So I appreciate you bringing Elena along today."

"Yeah. Well, I figured it was time to take care of my wife's things, you know? Look, Jenna, I know… things between you and I have been a little start and stop and I'm sorry about that."

"I'm gonna go," Brea interrupted, "you know, anywhere but here," she said as she ran up the stairs. As she reached Elena's room she said, "hey," and Stefan and Elena immediately stopped whispering to each other. "Whatcha two talking about?" she said as she plopped herself down on Elena's bed.

"Nothing," Elena answered quickly, causing Brea to frown in confusion.

"Elena, you coming?" Jenna called up the stairs.

"Urgh, I just sat down," Brea whined.

"Why did you come up?" Elena asked with a glance at Brea.

"Jenna and Ric were relationship talking. Come on, I'll see you off," Brea said standing up as they all walked down the stairs.

"Hey, you ok?" Elena asked Jenna on the way out.

"Yeah. Just men and their baggage," Jenna sighed.

"Movie night?" Brea asked as Elena walked out the door.

"Of course," Jenna smiled as she hugged Brea to her. "So you're spending the day with Stefan? That's weird."

"Stefan and I have actually been friends for a… long time. I just don't get to hang out with him because you know, Elena's kind of obsessed with him," Brea smiled.

"Get out of here," Jenna laughed as she shut the front door.

"Ouch," Brea muttered before turning around. "So Stefan buddy. What's first on the agenda?"

"Bonnie," Stefan said with a smile.

"Oh," Brea said as her smile dropped. "I think we're fighting."

"Well, we need a daylight ring for Caroline. So, let's go convince Bonnie to help us let another vampire walk in the day."

"Going to be tricky," Brea muttered and Stefan nodded his head in agreeance.

* * *

"I don't know how to make a daylight ring," Bonnie told Stefan and Brea.

"Emily made mine, she made Damon's too," Stefan explained.

"So the instructions must be in one of her grimoire's," Brea surmised.

"Doesn't mean I can cast a spell," Bonnie answered and Brea glared.

"Bonnie," Stefan sighed. "You know how to drop vampires with a single look. Ok? I think you can figure it out."

"Caroline killed someone," Bonnie protested. "I can't make it easier for her to do it again."

"And do you not think she's wracked with guilt?" Brea argued. "You know Caroline, Bonnie. She'd never do anything like that is she could help it. It's Caroline."

"We're not making it easier for her," Stefan tried to reason. "We're just giving her the chance to survive."

"Do you really think Caroline Forbes would survive, locked inside her house all day?" Brea asked Bonnie and Bonnie lowered her eyes.

"Listen, Bonnie, every day that she's cut off from her old life, from you, from Brea, from Elena, from Matt, it'll make it that much harder for her to hold on to her humanity," Stefan said, phrasing Brea's idea for eloquently.

"How do you know she won't hurt anyone else?" Bonnie asked and Brea scoffed.

Stefan gave Brea a warning look before saying, "I don't. But if we don't do everything we can to help her, or at least trust the fact that she can keep it together, we might as well just stake her right now."

"I don't know if I can trust her. Not with this."

"Then trust me."

Brea sighed before quietly saying, "Bonnie, it's Caroline. She's our friend. If we don't help her, then she's already doomed."

* * *

"So, I don't get to choose the ring I have to wear the rest of my life?" Caroline asked as she sneered at the ring they were going to turn into her daylight ring.

"See Bonnie," Brea said, "still the Caroline Forbes we know and love."

Bonnie ignored Brea and said, "hey, if you don't want it…"

"No. She, she wants it," Stefan cut off.

"Now what?" Caroline asked as Brea's phone started ringing and all three turned to look at her.

"Sorry," Brea said pulling it out of her bag. She looked at it and saw Katherine's name and declined the call.

"Now's the part where I explain the rules," Bonnie told Caroline. "The witch who spells the ring has the power to de-spell it. So, if you ever do anything to hurt anyone…"

"I'm not going to hurt anyone," Caroline said firmly as Brea glared at Bonnie. Brea, who was sitting next to Caroline on the bed, took her hand to show support.

"You're a vampire. That means the urge to kill is a part of who you are. The minute you let it take over, I will stop you."

"Bonnie, you're supposed to be my friend," Caroline said sadly as Brea squeezed her hand.

"I can't ignore what happened. Ok? If you want to be friends, you're going to have to prove that the Caroline I remember isn't gone."

"She died like two days ago!" Brea snapped. "Honestly Bonnie. It's not like she's a completely different person. She changed but she's Caroline! If you can't see that, well then you don't deserve to be her friend." Caroline gave Brea a small smile as Stefan gave Brea a warning look.

"Put the ring on the bed," Bonnie said angrily.

"It's a cute ring," Brea said trying to cheer her up. "I mean cuter than Stefan's. Sorry, Stefan."

"Do you really think I meant to kill that guy at the carnival?" Caroline snapped ignoring Brea.

"He's still dead," Bonnie answered coldly. "Now do you want me to cast the spell or not?" Caroline just looked down and Bonnie opened the blinds a bit, causing Caroline to shrink back against Brea, into the shadows. Bonnie then closed her eyes for a bit before opening them, "all done," she said handing the ring to Caroline who put it on her finger.

"So that's it?" Caroline asked sceptically. "I mean nothing witchy happened," she said making Brea smirk. "You know, no flickering lights, no gust of wind. Have you even done this before?"

"Caroline," both Brea and Stefan said warningly.

"Well, I just want to make sure it worked!"

Bonnie then walked over and threw open the blind, soaking Caroline in sunlight. Caroline screamed in anticipation, but she was protected. "It worked," Bonnie snarked.

"What if it hadn't, Bonnie!?" Caroline snapped.

"She's all yours," Bonnie said sarcastically to Stefan and Brea before she left the house. Caroline then cheered up and began sticking her hand in the sunlight excitedly. Brea's phone then buzzed again and she checked it, it was a text from Elena.

E - 1. Damon is an ass. This is the worst road trip ever

E - 2. DO NOT TELL STEFAN! But this lady tried to shoot me with an arrow. Damon took the arrow in the back for me.

B - Oh my god! Are you ok?

E - Yeah, I'm fine just shaken up

B - Found anything yet?

E - Not yet. It's so weird being here

B - I know. I'm sorry I didn't go with you. I need to be here for Caroline

E - How's she doing?

B - Well we got Bonnie to make her a ring. And I think Stefan is going to teach her how to hunt in a minute, so I'm going to skip that lesson and go help Tyler, he's having a party at the watering hole. You know the one we used to play at?

E - Oh yeah, have fun. I got to go. I have to try to stop Damon from killing the lady who just shot him

B - Yeah, have fun with that one. Let me know if you find anything

E - Will do

"Brea?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear anything we just said?"

"Ugh no. But I can guess?"

"Mm?"

"You're going to take Care out. Teach her how to feed. You know, like on Bambi," Brea said looking away with a shaky voice.

"Idiot," Caroline muttered.

"What did I do?" Brea looked up confused.

"You watched Bambi! You know you're not allowed to watch that," she said with an eye roll.

"Jeremy made me!"

"Sure."

"I'm going to find Tyler. Help him make sure no one drowns," Brea said before running out of the room. "She just wanted to save Bambi! She didn't deserve to die. Anyone who doesn't cry is heartless" Brea said poking her head back in the bedroom.

* * *

"Hey guys," Matt said as he came to join Brea and Tyler.

"Is it me, or did Aimee Bradley's ass get hot?" Tyler asked.

"All class," Matt answered with a glance in Aimee's direction.

"And crass," Brea added, clinking Matt's red cup in solidarity.

"Where's Forbes?" Tyler asked.

"Wish I knew," Matt said as Brea looked away.

"You guys on the outs already?" Tyler asked.

"Now. We're fine. I'm fine. Just not sure what she is," he said before he grabbed Brea's shoulders and spun her to face him. "Now tell me what you know."

"Um…" she said unsure how to answer.

"It's ok, you can tell me. I know she's mad at me for something. And I want to know, Brea, I didn't think I'd like her this much, but I do. Just tell me, I know she would have told you."

"Matt, she nearly died. She just… she's struggling. It just really messed with her head. I know she doesn't want to be mopey around you, she thinks if she is, then you won't like her anymore," Brea came up with.

"Hmm, I guess," Matt said with a head nod. "What's your uncle doing here?" he asked Tyler as Mason's truck pulled up.

"You're up, you're up," Tyler said shoving Brea towards the truck.

"Hey!" she complained, with a glare back at Tyler before she approached. "Mason, buddy, hey!"

"Brea. What are you guys doing?" he said giving her a knowing look.

"It's a bible study group," Brea lied. "Yep, that's it. No alcohol here."

"Tyler!" Mason called and Tyler came up to the truck.

"You suck," he said ruffling Brea's hair. "You busting us or you joining us?" he asked.

"Neither. Hoping you can make sure everyone's out of here by dark," Mason said.

"What happens after dark?" Tyler asked.

"All the crazies come out Ty, it's a full moon, wooo," Brea said trying to sound creepy.

"Well there's that," Mason said giving Brea a smile. "And there's also the one where someone ends up wasted and dead at the bottom of the lake." Tyler went to rebut when Mason cut him off, "you heard your mom. The family's liable if anything happens."

"Don't be a party killer," Tyler whined.

"Ty, he's got a point," Brea tried to say but Tyler put a hand over her mouth.

"Hey, I didn't say you had to stop partying," Mason smirked. "I just said you have to take it elsewhere."

"All right," Tyler said. "Huh, you licked my hand," he said yanking his hand off of Brea's mouth. "You're so gross," he said before turning back to Mason, "we'll be out of here," he said before leaving.

"Brea?"

"Don't worry Mason, I'm your back up," Brea joked. "As soon as that sun drops, I'll be the sheriff of the Lockwood watering hole," she said crossing her arms seriously making Mason laugh.

Brea's phone then rang and she pulled it out to see it was Katherine calling, she declined the call again, "you should answer that," Mason said looking at Brea seriously.

"It's nothing, she's called 5 times already today. When I want to talk to her I will," Brea smiled and Mason gave her a look, "it's fine Mason. It's just my sis… sinister history partner, yeah Ric partnered me up with a nasty piece of work," she tried to cover. "See ya," she said quickly running after Tyler only to find him preoccupied chatting up some girls.

"Hey," Stefan said approaching Brea.

"Hey," she said relieved. "How'd it go?"

"It went well. We bonded," he said with a smile.

"Did she go home?"

"No, she's here."

"Here!"

"Yeah, I thought it'd be good. You know, Matt's her main hold to her humanity. I think we should let her embrace what she remembers from being human, rather than keep her from it. I think it's her best chance."

"Ok," she agreed.

"Do you think I'm too serious?" Stefan asked after a moments silence.

"What?" Brea asked with a laugh.

"Just something Caroline said."

"Well, I mean, serious, yes. But I don't think you're too serious. It's who you are Stefan. If you're not serious, you're not you," she said with a smile.

"I don't know if you remember, but I was a lot more fun human," Stefan whispered to her.

"I know," she whispered back. "You know when I first met you, you triggered a few memories. Not a lot. Just snippets of 1864. I remember you teaching me to play football and chasing Katherine and I through the gardens. But that was a different time, Stefan. A lot has happened since then. You died. It's normal to be different to when you were human. I liked you then and I like you know," Brea said definitely.

"Thanks, Brea."

"I miss this you know."

"What?"

"Well I may not remember a lot, but I miss being your friend. I haven't really hung out with you without Elena. It's nice. Like old times," Brea said smiling at Stefan. "Um, hate to ruin the moment, but is Caroline compelling Aimee Bradley?" Brea asked pointing and Stefan spun to look.

Stefan closed his eyes and sighed. "Let's go," he said and he and Brea walked over to Caroline, who had just been abandoned by Matt. "Hey, I saw that," Stefan accused. "You compelled her."

"Technically I saw," Brea said putting her hand up for credit.

"Snitch," Caroline mumbled and Brea's hand shot straight back down. "She deserved it."

"Caroline, nobody deserves to have their mind messed with for… shallow reasons."

"He's right Care. You of all people should know how awful compulsion is," Brea said with a small shrug.

"You know, why is everyone sticking up for Aimee freaking Bradley?"

"Oh, Care. You need my help with hate nicknames," Brea cringed before telling Stefan, "I had some excellent hate names for Logan Fell. Scumfell was always a hit. We can do better than freaking Care."

"Shut up," Caroline groaned.

"Okey dokey," Brea said going quiet.

"You're letting your jealousy get the best of you," Stefan counselled.

"Oh, so now I have magnified jealousy issues too. That's great."

"I told you this wasn't going to be easy."

"Yeah, well. Might as well have stayed dead. My entire personality is killing me," Caroline complained. "Shut up," Caroline said to both Stefan and Brea who were sniggering. Brea's phone rang again and Brea didn't even look at the caller ID, knowing who it was, she just clicked decline.

* * *

"Ty, come on it's dark, we gotta clear out," Brea said to Tyler.

"Yeah, whatever, I'll get Chad to clear them all out," Tyler said.

"Chad?"

"Yeah. Hang on, hey Chad!" he called and Brea threw herself to the ground to hide.

"Yeah?" he called back.

"Can you get everyone out of here? Head somewhere else?" Tyler yelled.

"Sure thing buddy," Chad yelled before he started kicking people out.

"So um, whatcha doing?" Tyler smirked down at Brea who was pressed up against the keg so Chad couldn't see her."

"Things are weird there. Can't see him," Brea said quickly before snatching Tylers drink and chugging it.

"Woah Brea," he laughed filling up the cup and handing it back to her. "You've had a lot you should probably stop."

"What are you talking about?" Brea asked confused. "I am so fine," she laughed.

"Stand up for me then," Tyler said crossing his arms.

"Sure thing," Brea laughed, she tried to stand up but ended up collapsing onto the ground. "Oh wow, maybe I have drunk too much," she giggled as her phone rang.

Tyler dug it out of her back, "who's Katherine?" he asked.

"Hang up, hang up, hang up," she said desperately crawling towards him.

He gave Brea a weird look before answering and saying "hello? Elena is that you? Yeah, yeah, she's right here," he said hanging the phone to her. "Why do you have Elena's name down as Katherine?" he asked confused.

"It's a funny joke," she answered. "Yes Elena, my favourite sister," she said into the phone.

"Now we both know that isn't true," Katherine sniggered.

"Well, it most certainly is right now."

"Where are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know. I'm not telling where I am, I don't want you to know."

"Hey Elena, Tyler again," Tyler said snatching the phone. "Yeah, we're at the watering hole. Yeah, I think it would be a good idea if you picked her up. I don't know, she's upset about something. I mean come on Elena, you know she hardly ever drinks, and well, she's been chugging them tonight. Yeah, I'll put you back on," he said handing the phone back.

"Traitor," Brea hissed. "Don't pick me up Elena," Brea said keeping up the facade.

"I am picking you up because it's dangerous out there."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is. It's a full moon, you should be inside."

"Who cares what stage of the lunar cycle it is," Brea snapped making Tyler give her a weird look.

"Look, Brenna, I don't know what is wrong with your memories, but you know that werewolves come out on a full moon. So I want you inside. So yes I am coming to get you, and then I'm going to drop you home where you'll be safe."

"Hmm, come again?" Brea asked confused.

"You heard me, I'm two minutes away," Katherine said hanging up.

"Great you're a snitch," Brea said to Tyler and he laughed before sitting down next to her.

"So what happened between you and Chad? Is that what you're upset about?"

"No," Brea grumbled laying her head on his shoulders. "Since when did things get so complicated."

"I know," he mumbled as well. "Is that your sister?" Tyler asked. "Nice car, since when does she curl her hair?" he asked as Katherine got out of the car.

"Hey Brenna, Tyler," Katherine said sweetly.

"Brenna? Oh, you're in trouble," Tyler snickered.

"I mean Brea, of course," Katherine corrected, "come on Brea," Katherine said and Brea grumpily stood up and slouched off to the car, she turned to yell bye to Tyler but saw him slinking off with Aimee Bradley. "You need to answer your phone when I call you," Katherine muttered.

"Yeah, but I didn't want to talk to you," Brea mumbled.

"I knew that. I know you didn't want to talk to me, so I only called you because it was serious. You've let me stress out the entire day."

"I'm sorry!"

Katherine huffed. "It's fine. I'll drop you home. I just didn't want to you to get hurt ok."

Brea looked up at Katherine. "I've never heard of werewolves in Mystic Falls," she said and Katherine snorted.

"Oh sweetie, I know for a fact in your first life thing your village was infested."

"Oh," Brea sighed. "What's wrong with me? You said I should be able to remember things, but I can't. I remember snippets, and even then, they're so hard to hold on to. I just forget."

"I don't know Brea. I'm sorry. I really don't. Maybe some kind of spell. I don't know."

"Tell me something."

"About what?"

"Me, us. I don't know. Something I don't know."

"Well, you've been the only constant in my life for nearly 540 years," Katherine smiled. "We were Bulgarian, born into a noble family. We had a good life. And I ruined it. I had a child out of wedlock, brought great shame to our family in those days. You were my rock, Brenna. Our father resented me. I had the child and then I was disowned and exiled. I was meant to be on my own. But you disobeyed father and left for England in the night with me. You sacrificed your future so you could stay with me. I wouldn't have made it without me. It's been the same ever since I was turned. Every time you'd reincarnate I'd go crazy trying to find you. It was tricky, I didn't want to raise, you, you're my sister, but neither of us could just let you be."

"Are you talking about him?"

"Do you remember him?"

"Not really. I mean I know I've had memories of him but most of them slip away. The only thing I'm sure of is what Anna told me."

"He had a lot of enemies. Look, Brenna, every time you died he would go off the rails, he was feared everywhere for being insane. And it would all coincide with when he was reunited with you, being that way creates a lot of enemies," Katherine explained. "I wanted to keep you safe from them. You're just human. I couldn't let you get in the middle of their fights, which you would. So I'd race to find you for your protection. So your little boyfriend hates my guts. Sometimes he'd get to you first, and then you'd stay with him for that life. Did Anna explain all that to you, about your lives?"

"Yeah she did and I'd prefer not to dwell on it. Thanks, Katerina," Brea said, they'd been parked outside the Gilbert house for 10 minutes. "I should go though, I promised Jenna a movie night," she said getting out of the car. "Wait," she said spinning to face Katherine, "I had a car accident a while ago, Damon tried to heal me with his blood…"

"He did what?"

"So you know then?"

"Yes, vampire blood is poisonous to you. It's part of your curse thing. The only blood that won't kill you is his. I can't even help you. How are you alive?"

"A witch, I got taken to a witch, she saved me."

"Promise me you will never drink vampire blood again ok? You will die."

"Does that mean I can't turn? Is that why I keep dying as a human?"

"All I know is that you've tried plenty, but you just never wake up. You just reincarnate," Katherine answered solemnly. Brea just nodded and then left and went inside.

"Hey Jenna," she greeted her aunt.

"You drank."

"How did you know?"

"You tripped getting in the door Brea."

"Fair point," Brea shrugged.

"What happened?" Jenna asked patting the seat next to her.

Brea plonked herself down next to her aunt, "I don't know Jenna. I just feel lost. Ok, say hypothetically I had one sibling who hated the other and they were trying to destroy each other's lives. What would you do?"

"What's happening? Are Jeremy and Elena in a fight. Brea if they are I need to know."

"No, no, god no. Hypothetical Jenna, remember. Ok, say it's two friends who are very close to me."

"Bonnie and Caroline?"

"Jenna it's hypothetical."

"It is, isn't it?"

"Jenna!"

"Fine, fine. I wouldn't take sides for starters. Stay neutral. Much safer. You're close to the both of them, so you don't want to jeopardise either friendship. How's that?"

"Actually really helpful. Ok let's add in that one party doesn't really know what's happening and the other knows everything, but is playing everything close to the chest and won't tell me what's going on?"

"Hypothetical huh?" Jenna asked.

"Fine, fine," Brea giggled. "Ok, you and Alaric, what happened after I ran away this morning?"

"I don't know Brea. I don't want to just be waiting in the wings, waiting for him to move on you know?"

"Absolutely, it would be unfair to ask you to do that."

"He hasn't, you know, asked me to do that. He just keeps apologising for everything. But I don't want an apology, I just want an answer. Yes, we will happen, or, no, we won't."

"Maybe this trip will have cleared his head?" Brea yawned.

Jenna laughed, "yeah maybe. Go to bed, you're tired. You are Jeremy were up till all hours watching Bambi, he's already in bed."

Brea gasped, "you knew?"

"Of course, my room is right next to yours, I hardly got any sleep over you two sobbing all night."

"Please don't tell Elena," Brea begged. "She'll kill us. Last time we watched it, she came in and snapped the disk, we had to buy a new one, Jenna."

Jenna just laughed, "ok I won't tell her. But one of you will give it away."

"Hey! Will not."

"Sweetheart, either you or Jer only has to hear someone say 'mother' and you'll burst into tears," Jenna said as Brea's eyes welled up. "Go to bed."

"Ok," Brea sniffled as she climbed the stairs.


	30. Chapter 30: Memory Lane

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews again! Sorry for the late update, have just been in the middle of a whole bunch of assignments/exams etc. Hopefully I can get the next few chapters up quickly and start really getting into the good stuff! As per usual, please leave reviews! I love em, if I get enough I may even update tomorrow! Love you all xx**

 **DullReign82: I know haha. I'm hoping that when the Originals start coming in it irons out some of the kinks. But seriously, if there's anything you're unsure about feel free to leave a review or dm me and I'll focus on that and try and make it easier to understand xx**

 **Harleenbean: Aw you're so sweet! Thanks gorg!**

 **Guest: Wow haha that is so in depth! You actually posted that review just as I was about to post this chapter. You're so right though, there's so many holes. They just changed the rules whenever it suited the story I guess haha! Instead I've kept the compulsion wearing off, but changed the reason. Kind of like with Stefan and Vicki back in season 1. Let me know what you think xx**

* * *

Brea and Elena sat in the Grill. Elena was studying and Brea was looking over the book that Elena got from Damon when they went to visit Duke.

"Are you ever going to put that down?" Elena asked not looking up from her studies.

"Nope. It's amazing. Look, it's me," she said pointing to a drawing of her and Katherine with who she assumed were her parents.

"I'm trying to study, Brea," Elena huffed and Brea poked her tongue out at her. Brea saw someone slide into the seat opposite her and looked up, only to see Damon. Brea immediately scowled and Damon gave her a small wave with his fingers. Brea slammed the book closed in anger causing Elena to jump and notice Damon. "Go away," Brea scowled.

"What do you want?" Elena asked.

"So this is where you two spend your time when one of you isn't stabbing people in the back," Damon noted looking around.

"Oh screw you," Brea snapped. "She did the right thing you ass."

Elena gave Brea a look to be quiet and then said "I tricked you into telling me the truth. That's not stabbing you in the back. It's using your own tactics against you." Elena then clicked her pen as the girls got ready to leave.

"Where are you two going?" Damon asked with a smirk still plastered on his face.

"I made myself clear, Damon," Elena scolded. "I want nothing to do with you."

Damon then turned his smirk to Brea and she glared, "I stand with my sister. Ass."

"Ok. See you at Jenna's barbecue," Damon mused as the twins walked away, making them freeze.

The girls both slowly turned around and Elena asked, "how did you know about Jenna's barbecue?"

"It was my idea," he said. "Jenna went to high school with Mason Lockwood. So I figured a social gathering would be a good way to get to know the guy. So I told Ric, to tell Jenna…"

"1. Leave Mason alone," Brea spat. "2. Does Jenna know that you're going to be there because she's not exactly a fan of yours."

A waitress then came over and placed a box in front of Damon, "perfect. Thank you," he said. "I'm hoping this peach cobbler will pave the way," he said to the girls before standing up.

"What are you up to?" Elena asked.

"I'm gonna put some silver into Mason Lockwood and prove he's a werewolf."

"No you are not," Brea hissed turning to face him.

Damon just smirked and said "see you both at the barbecue," before walking.

"I'm gonna kill him," Brea hissed to her sister.

* * *

Elena and Brea were helping Jenna set up for her barbecue, Brea was still in a bad mood from their confrontation with Damon earlier. "Thanks for letting us invite Caroline," Elena said to try to break the silence. "She could use a day of distraction."

"Well, she's not the plus one I'm worried about," Jenna said. "Why is Damon coming?" she asked Elena.

"Because Alaric is a pity taker," Elena replied. "Come on, Jenna. Be nice."

"Why should she?" Brea asked grumpily.

"I'll be nice when Damon learns to keep his paws off you," Jenna snarks and Brea laughs raising her hand to high-five her aunt.

"Ahh, good news!" Mason cheers coming into the kitchen. "Found the shot glasses.

"That would be my exit," Elena says walking out of the room.

"Here for 10 minutes and already I'm back under the bleachers at the pep rally," Jenna mused.

"Just like old times huh?" Mason laughed hugging Jenna as Brea giggles and raises her eyebrows. "Only I didn't swipe this bottle from my old man," he joked.

"Oh, the expensive stuff. I like you already," Ric mused, coming inside after he finished barbecuing.

"Just happy to be invited," Mason said nicely.

"You're just happy to be invited anywhere," Brea joked sarcastically and Mason got her in a friendly headlock.

"Thank Ric. This was his idea," Jenna said with a smile.

"Really?" Mason asked letting Brea go.

"Yeah, well, you know. I thought it'd be nice to meet some of Jenna's old high school friends. Dig up a little dirt," Ric said as Brea gave him a warning look.

"Oh, I've got dirt. I've got dirt," Mason laughed as he poured drinks.

"I have no secrets. Only dirty shame," Jenna smiled as her, Mason and Ric, raised their glasses.

"Cheers," they all said as Damon walked in.

"Hey," Damon greeted and Jenna and Ric pulled out of downing their shot. As they were distracted Mason subtly slid a shot to Brea and she downed it, knowing she'd need it to put up with Damon.

"Damon," Jenna greeted icily.

"We were just doing shots. Let me get you a shot glass, buddy," Ric said as Damon showed Jenna the box of cobbler he brought.

"No, here," Jenna said downing her glass. "Use mine," she snapped slamming the glass into his hand. Brea laughed and followed her as Ric followed not far behind.

"Good one Jenna! Love it," Brea laughed as she followed her aunt. Before she could follow too far, Caroline grabbed her aunt and dragged her in the other direction, to the porch. As they got outside they heard Elena leaving Stefan a voicemail.

"Was that Stefan?" Caroline asked as they sat down on the seats.

"He hasn't called me back. I'm trying to decide if I should be worried," Elena said.

"I'm sure he's fine," Caroline replied.

"He's a vampire. He can take care of himself, Lena. Don't worry. Just try to enjoy Jenna's barbecue," Brea said glumly as she took some chips out of Caroline's bowl.

Brea had only taken a couple chips when Caroline yanked it away from her, "god, I cannot stop eating. Get your own," she laughed. "Stefan says it's a great way to sublimate the cravings. It's horrible. Fighting the urge for blood every minute of every day."

"I know Stefan really hates that part of himself," Elena sympathised.

"Well, yeah. And he hates that you're a constant temptation."

"He said that?" Elena asked confused as both she and Brea looked at Caroline in shock.

"The desire to rip out your jugular every time he's with you? Trust me, it's there," Caroline said not reading the girls expressions. "It's why I had to break up with Matt."

"Hey," Ric greeted coming on to the porch, "foods ready, come get it," he said with a clap

"Finally," Caroline said standing up. "I'm starving," she said going inside.

"That was weird," Brea said confused and Elena gave a small nod.

* * *

"Dress! Ballerina!" Jenna yelled as they all played Pictionary.

"Puppy! Puppy! Puppy with a tutu!" Caroline yelled guessing.

"No," Damon said as he continued to draw. Brea sat on the armchair of Mason's chair and glared at Damon, knowing the drawing was hinting at wolves.

"Dog. Hound dog," Jenna excitedly called out. "You ain't nothing but a hound dog," she laughed drunkenly.

"Dances with Wolves," Mason answered and Caroline, Ric and Jenna spun their heads to look at Mason confused as to how he got it.

"Mason wins… again," Damon said eyeing him.

"How is that a wolf?" Jenna called.

"Oh Jenna," Brea laughed. "You're cut off!"

"No," Jenna laughed getting out of her seat and putting Brea in a headlock before walking off to the kitchen.

"Why do you people keep doing that to me," Brea laughed looking at Mason as she straightened her hair.

"It's fun, Little Gilbert," Mason said before putting her in another friendly headlock.

"Hey!" Brea laughed.

* * *

Jenna, Damon, Ric, Mason and Brea were in the dining room, ready to have dessert whilst Elena and Caroline were being antisocial in the other room. "Mason. Why don't you start us off," Damon said placing a pie in front of him. Brea, who was sitting next to Mason, noticed the silver pie server Damon had placed in it and immediately glared at Damon. Mason saw the server and hesitated.

"Sure," Mason said spinning the pie around and taking a bit out with his hands. Brea let out a sigh of relief before giggling at Mason's strange behaviour. Mason looked around to notice Ric giving him a weird look. Mason then smiled and said with a laugh, "what am I? I apologise. I'm an animal."

Ric then laughed to ease the tension, "so, Mason, you and Jenna never dated?" he asked.

Mason shook his head, "she was always lost in Logan Fell-land," Mason remarked and Brea pretended to retch.

"Oh, my first mistake," Jenna mused.

"Oh and what a mistake that was," Brea smiled sweetly at Jenna.

"Mason was a catch," Jenna said. "He had girls lining up."

"Really?" Damon asked. "Huh. I always pegged you for a lone wolf," he said with a smirk and Brea gave him her best glare.

"I'm sure I wasn't half the lady killer you were," Mason retorted and Brea stopped glaring and her eyes went wide as she exchanged uncomfortable looks with Ric. "How about a toast? For everyone but Brea here," he said with a wink. "To new friends."

The four then clinked their beer bottles together and called out "cheers!"

"Brea," Elena said as she popped her head in the room. "We're going to go check on Stefan, want to come?"

"Go see the better Salvatore?" Brea said with a glare at Damon. "Count me in," she said standing up as Elena left the room. "Bye Mason," Brea said.

"Catch you later, Brea. You should come on a run with Tyler and I, can't keep avoiding it. We'll drag you if we have to," Mason joked and Brea gave a nervous laugh before running out of the room and following her sister and Caroline to the car.

* * *

Caroline, Elena and Brea had been driving for a few minutes chatting when Elena said "thanks for this. I appreciate it."

"Here we come… to the rescue," Caroline sniped.

"Why are you being so snippy?" Elena asked.

"That's my own drama," Caroline brushed off. "I'm sure that you two will beat the odds. Not that there's any study to pull odds from."

"Care," Brea warned.

Caroline continued anyway "what is the ratio of success for vampire/human couplings? I'm guessing nil"

"Ok, Caroline," Elena said annoyed.

"Sorry," Caroline replied.

Elena tried to change the topic and Brea turned her attention to her phone replying to a text Tyler sent her earlier.

T - So how come Mason was invited to the barbecue and I wasn't? Feeling, Brea, feelings

B - You'll live. You're a big kid

T - Well now you're definitely going to come on a run with us

B - Never!

T - We'll drag you out of bed

B - I'll hide?

T - Where? Under your bed?

B - At Matt's. He'll protect me

T - Please. Matt's a pushover

B - Stefan's then. He's my bud. He won't sell me out

T - Damn

Just as Brea went to reply the car shook. "Crap," Caroline muttered pulling over.

"Bugger," Brea sighed, knowing they'd blown a tire.

* * *

"Are you sure the tow's coming? We've been waiting forever," Elena exclaimed angrily to Caroline hours after they pulled over. Brea had been keeping herself occupied talking to Tyler and Matt in their group chat whilst Elena and Caroline sniped at each other.

"I know. It's weird," Caroline muttered. "They said they'd be here by now."

"Yeah," Elena said pacing. "I'm just going to call Jenna."

"No," Caroline yelled. "Let me try the tow people again. I'll use my aggro voice."

"Yeah, definitely can't call Jenna, Lena," Brea muttered. "She is drunk. So she 100% should not be driving," Brea laughed.

"We can just walk from here," Elena suggested.

"That works," Brea agreed pulling herself off the hood of the car.

"I can't just leave my car," Caroline said blocking Elena's path.

"It's not going anywhere Care," Brea laughed.

"Exactly. We'll come back for it," Elena agreed.

"Just give me a minute, Elena," Caroline snapped.

"Caroline, what part of 'I'm worried about Stefan' didn't sink in?" Elena asked and Brea stepped forward looking at Caroline with confusion.

"You ok, Care?" Brea asked nervously.

"Urgh! What's the rush?" Caroline snapped at them both. "Elena, why are you hurrying to get to a relationship that'll never work?"

Both girls eyebrows shot up in shock, "Caroline!" Brea scolded.

"Ok. Look, I know that you're upset over Matt, but will you stop projecting it onto me and Stefan, please?"

"I'm not projecting anything. You're human. He's a vampire. You're going to be 70 and in diapers, and he's still going to be smoking hot. And you will never have his children, Elena. And you are too maternal not to have children."

Elena and Brea stood there in shock before Elena said, "where is this coming from?"

"I'm just trying to be your friend."

"Ok. Well, do me a favour and stop trying," Elena said visibly hurt.

"There's the tow," Brea said pointing out the truck.

"I'm going to walk," Elena said taking Brea's hand.

"No, please, don't," Caroline begged, grabbing on to their arms.

"Ow!" Brea exclaimed trying to pull her arm back.

"Ah! Caroline, you're hurting us," Elena said.

"Don't leave me alone," Caroline pleaded.

"What's wrong with you?" Elena asked as she and Brea stared at Caroline confused.

"Hey there," the tow driver greeted. "Someone call about a flat tire?"

"She did," Elena said glaring at Caroline before walking off.

"Lena," Brea said as they walked a few paces. "I'm going to stay. You go, check on Stefan."

"Brea…" Elena started.

"I have to make sure she doesn't eat the tow guy," Brea said quietly. "I know we're mad at her. But it's safer this way. I'll see you at the house," Elena nodded and walked off and Brea huffed before walking back to Caroline.

"Brea, come on. You know it's true," Caroline said to Brea.

"Shut it, Caroline," Brea scowled looking away.

* * *

Brea was waiting in the Grill for Caroline, she had just run to the bathroom. They'd spent the last hour standing in silence as she had her car fixed. Caroline then brought her to the Grill to buy her a drink and some food to apologise for her weird behaviour. Caroline had been gone for a while so Brea got up and walked to the bathroom. "Caroline?" Brea asked opened the door to see her friend plastered up against the sink shaking. "Are you ok?" Brea asked looking around for who might have startled her.

"I'm fine. I'm fine," Caroline said taking a few deep breaths. "Just you know… vampire moment."

"Oh," Brea said with a nod.

"Let's go, our chips are probably getting cold," she said, grabbing Brea's hand and leading her back to the table. They had just sat back down when they saw Elena and Stefan walk into the Grill. They passed the table the two were sitting at and Caroline said, "Elena…"

"Hey," Elena huffed stopping. Stefan walked off to grab a table, leaving the three girls alone.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry about earlier today. I don't, I don't know what came over me," Caroline apologised and Brea gave her a small smile.

"It's ok, Caroline," Elena forgave. "Everything that you were saying was right."

"Woah, woah, what?" Brea asked sitting up straight.

Elena ignored her twin and continued on, "it's just hard for me to hear, you know?"

"So you're not mad at me?" Caroline asked.

"You were just being a good friend," Elena brushed off, "in your own way."

"My own head-case, horrible way." Elena smiled and then went to walk off, "Elena," Caroline said calling her back, "I really am sorry."

Elena nodded and then walked off, "wait, come back," Brea called. "Lena! Twin!" Elena kept walking. "She's wrong Lena! Lena! Elena! Elena Gilbert get back her," Brea called after her twin, but Elena just kept walking and sat down next to Stefan. "So rude!" Brea muttered spinning back to face Caroline. "You're wrong you know. Elena and Stefan, they're perfect together. And I'll be damned if I'm going to let you ruin that. Hey, Forbes, are you even listening to me!" Brea snapped as she noticed Caroline tuning out. All Caroline did was hold up a finger to silence her. "Did you just! Did you just try to silence me! Oh, you are dead, so dead. Where's she going?" Brea asked as she noticed Elena stand up and leave Stefan.

"I think they just broke up," Caroline whispered shocked.

"Oh, oh no. That's why you were ignoring me," Brea realised. "I have to go," Brea said getting up and running after Elena. "Elena! Elena!" she called as she exited the Grill

Elena spun around with tears in her eyes. "Can you just drive me home please?" Elena begged and Brea nodded, taking the keys from Elena.

They were halfway home when Brea spoke, "tell me what happened Lena. Please."

Elena looked around before saying to Brea "it was fake."

Brea looked at her sister confused, "what was fake?"

"The fight. It wasn't real. I hated it. That was the worst thing I've ever had to do," she said miserably.

"Ok… so why are you and Stef fake fighting?" Brea asked even more confused.

"Caroline. Katherine got to her. That's why she spent the day trying to keep me away from Stefan. Katherine was with Stefan all day, Brea. She got Caroline to keep me away. And in the Grill there, she was hanging onto every single word of Stefan and I's fight," she sighed. "She's going to give Katherine a play by play. Katherine wants us to break up."

Brea stared at her sister in shock. "That's why she was acting so weird," Brea sighed. "What does Katherine have on her?"

"I don't know," Elena huffed. "Look I know you're talking to her, you can't tell her. Please, Brea. Promise me."

"No, Elena. I would never. I wouldn't do that to you," Brea reaffirmed. "Katherine may kind of be my sister as well, but we're twins now, now and forever. I would never betray you like that," Brea said raising her pinky finger for her sister. Elena laughed and took Brea's pinky in hers and they made a pinky swear. "I have an idea. She comes in at night sometimes. I think she's been giving me dreams of the past so I'll forgive her for Caroline," Brea said pulling out her phone and texting Katherine.

B - You want to start mending fences for turning Caroline. My ex, Chad, I'm sure you already know who he is. For some reason, the compulsion Anna put on him to forget we kissed and for him to stop chasing after me, it wore off after she died. Don't know why. I need you to fix it, please. I can't. Not with what I know now, about you know… him

B - Also, I know you've been coming into my room at night. Please don't. It's tense here tonight. Don't need you adding to it. x

"There. Fix one problem and get her to back off for a night," Brea said with a smile at Elena as her phone buzzed.

K - Of course. It'll be done by morning. Clearly sloppy compelling. Compulsion shouldn't wear off on a human when a vampire dies. Anna must hardly have been concentrating. Probably just wore off, rather than Anna dying. Sleep well sister.

"Thank you, Brea," Elena said seriously, engulfing Brea in a hug. And that's how they stayed for 5 minutes in the car.


	31. Chapter 31: Kill or Be Killed

**: We'll find out very soon! Nearly there.**

 **Please review guys xx**

* * *

"I can't believe Tyler Lockwood's a werewolf," Jeremy said in shock as he stood in the doorway of the bathroom as the twins did their makeup.

"He's not," Brea said and the two looked at her. "Guys, we know this. Stefan saw him that night when Mason was a wolf. He was very much human. It's Tyler guys, come on."

Elena sighed and gave her sister a look before turning to Jeremy, "we're not sure about that yet. The only thing we know for sure is that Mason Lockwood is."

"It should be easy enough for us to figure out," Jeremy said and both girls stopped what they were doing and slowly turned to face their brother.

"There is no us," Elena denied. "I said that I wouldn't keep things from you anymore. That doesn't mean that I want you involved in it."

"Agreed," Brea said jabbing her thumb in Elena's direction.

Jeremy chuckled and moved further into the bathroom, "by definition of being in this family, I'm involved," he said showing the twins his ring.

"This is dangerous, Jeremy," Elena warned.

"I mean, it's not that dangerous," Brea disagreed and Jeremy smiled victoriously. "I mean we know werewolves can only turn on a full moon. It's nowhere near that."

"See!" Jeremy said to Elena.

"But no you shouldn't be involved, Jer," Brea said. "This is a vampire issue, not a human one. So all three of us should stay out of it. We've known the Lockwoods our entire lives. They don't want to hurt us."

Elena ignored the last half of Brea's statement and said to Jeremy, "exactly. You have to stay out of it ok?"

"All right," Jeremy said to Elena. "Just saying," he said as he started walking, as he was out of Elena's eyesight, he gave Brea and wink and Brea's eyes widened as she watched Jeremy exit the room. Brea giggled quietly before leaving the bathroom and heading downstairs to see Jenna.

"Hey you," Jenna greeted.

"You coming to the volunteer picnic?" Brea asked.

"Sure am."

"Want me to drive you in my fancy new car?" Brea said dangling the keys in the air.

"Oh yes, please. Wait for Elena?" Jenna asked.

"Ha, nope," Brea said giggling as she took Jenna's hand.

"Jeremy not coming today?" Jenna asked as they got in the car.

"No. He gave some crappy excuse. Wanted to spend the day working on his drawings. Lazy little boy," Brea muttered and Jenna laughed.

"It's good he's getting back into his drawings."

"Yeah, it is," Brea said thinking. "Still lazy."

Brea's phone buzzed with a text and Jenna picked it up, "wow you are a popular lady," Jenna laughed looking through her phone.

"Hey, just read the last text or I'll be forced to tell Ric some embarrassing drunk Jenna stories. And I have a few."

"Ok, ok," Jenna panicked. "It's from Elena. Oh oh. We're in trouble."

"Urgh, read it," Brea groaned.

"You are so dead Brenna. I asked you for one favour. Drive me today. You can't even do that. I would have thought with everything going on with Stefan, driving me would be easy."

"Oh no, she called me Brenna, I am dead," Brea muttered eyes wide.

* * *

"Run, run, run," Jenna said speed walking past Brea. Brea looked up from her painting to see Elena storming towards her.

"Ah!" Brea exclaimed grabbing Jenna's hand and running off with her.

"So what's going on with Stefan and Elena?" Jenna asked once the coast was clear.

"What do you mean?" Brea asked as they found another area to paint.

"The text you got from her. It said she was upset about Stefan."

"Right," Brea sighed. She hated lying to her aunt but she promised Elena, "they're having a few issues."

"About?" Jenna pressed.

"Stefan's ex. She came into town and spent the day with Stefan. Made some declaration of love or whatever."

"Ouch," Jenna said in sympathy as they looked over at Elena who was fighting with Stefan.

"Yeah," Brea sighed as Elena stormed off. "I should go talk to her," she said and Jenna nodded.

As Brea got halfway there, Damon grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side, "lovely, the Gilbert who's been ignoring me for over a week, all to myself," he said with a smirk.

"Let me go," Brea snapped, trying to pull her arm away.

"We have to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about!"

"I'm sorry Brenna," he said and she froze, she knew him well enough to know he never said sorry. "There, I said it. I'm sorry. I was drunk and Katherine got in my head. There's no excuse. But we've been friends for years. I know I haven't really been there for you lately. You don't remember everything and I don't want to push you, so I've kept my distance. I'd hate for our friendship to be completely gone."

"Sure, whatever ass. Now let me go!"

"Hey buddy," Mason said walking over, Brea could see the rage in his eyes, even though he was holding it in. "Let her go," he said and Damon let her go and stalked off. "You ok?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"You shouldn't hang around him, Brea. I'm serious."

"I know," she assured. "Trust me. I'm trying. Sorry, Mason but I got to go. Elena needs me. Thank you though," she said walking off.

* * *

"Urgh, there you two are," Brea said as she stumbled through the woods and found a clearing Elena and Caroline were sitting in. "I came to see how you were," Brea said to her sister. Elena just shook her head and Brea placed an arm around her shoulders and let Elena lean on her.

"Is she leaving?" Caroline asked as she spotted her mom walking away on the phone. "Where's my mom going?" she asked standing up walking up over to her mom.

Elena huffed, "let's go see what it's about," she said pulling Brea off the ground and over to Caroline.

"What's going on?" Brea asked Caroline as they reached her.

"I don't know," Caroline said shaking her head. "Something's up. Let's find out," she said taking off. Brea shrugged at Elena and the two followed her.

"Where are you going? What's going on?" Elena asked as they climbed to higher ground.

"I need to be able to hear better."

"Hear what?" Brea asked. "You know these are nice boots, I really don't want to get them dirty."

"Those are my boots," Elena said looking down.

"No, they're mine. Stop buying the same things as me!"

"Something's wrong guys," Caroline interrupted.

"Caroline," Elena started before Caroline cut her off.

"Shh. Oh god," she eventually said spinning around.

"What is it?" the twins both asked.

"Stefan and Damon," Caroline said before she took off running. Elena and Brea exchanged worried looks before running after her.

"What? Caroline!" Elena called out as they ran after her.

"What is it?" Elena demanded as they came to a stop.

"They've been here," Caroline answered before bending down.

"What?" Elena asked.

"Caroline?" Brea pressed before looking down and seeing blood on Caroline's finger.

"What are you three doing out here?" Mason asked from behind them causing them to jump and all spin around.

"Mason!" Brea cheered. "Have you by any chance seen my good pal, Stefan and my enemy, Damon?"

"Yeah, Brea, I've seen them," he said walking towards the girls.

"Where are they?" Elena asked.

"You don't need me for that. I'll let your friend here sniff em out," he said gesturing to Caroline and Brea's eyes went wide as she turned to look at Caroline. "Does your mother know what you are? I'm happy to tell her."

"Mason!" Brea yelled in shock. Caroline moved towards Mason threateningly and Mason lunged forward pull Elena into a lock around her neck. "No!" Brea screamed as Mason threatened her sister. "Let her go!"

"Don't be stupid," he warned Caroline who then stuck an arm out to stop Brea running to her sister. "Necks snap easy around here," he said as Elena scratched at his arm.

"Mason please," Brea begged and his eyes softened a bit before hardening.

"I can take you," Caroline said.

"Want a bet?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do," Caroline snapped zooming towards him and ripping him off Elena. "Told you," she said as she slammed Mason up against a tree.

Brea ran forward to Elena who landed on the ground. "Are you ok?" she asked and Elena nodded. The twins then looked up to see Caroline knee Mason in the groin and then throw him into a tree.

"Come on," Caroline said and she and Elena took off. Brea stayed back a moment and looked at Mason in anger, as soon as he looked around and locked eyes with Brea, she looked away and ran after the others.

"What is that?" Elena asked as they arrived at the entrance to the Lockwood cellar.

Caroline raised a finger to silence the girls as she listened. "Caroline?" Brea asked coming to stand next to her friend.

Caroline started panting and placed a hand over her mouth. "Caroline, what is it?" Elena asked desperately.

"My mom. She's killing them."

"What?" Elena asked looking at Brea. Brea nodded and they both went to run down into the cellar.

"No, no, no, Elena, Brea, no," Caroline said grabbing each of the twins arms.

"We have to stop her!" Elena cried.

"No, I can't. Elena, she's going to find out about me." Elena and Brea just stared at their friend in disappointment, and then took each other's hand and ran down into the cellar. "Elena! Brea!" Caroline called after them, but they were gone.

"Got a plan?" Brea asked as they got down there and Elena just shrugged and pushed open the gate, which creaked loudly. The girls jumped back, knowing they were busted. The girls looked around and Brea found a plank of wood, she picked it up and handed it to Elena and the girls then stood back, waiting for someone to come through the door. Eventually, a man did and Elena swung the plank out and smacked the guy in the head. "Wow, you're strong," Brea whispered and then they ran further into the cellar, only stopping when they saw Liz pointing a gun at them.

"Brea! Elena! What are you doing?" she asked in shock.

"You can't kill them. we're not going to let you," Elena told Liz. Before anything else could happen, the deputy that Elena hit in the head ran forward and shoved Elena further into the cellar. He then did the same to Brea and she tripped and landed on Damon's chest.

"Damon?" she whispered in fear as she saw he hardly moved when she landed on him. All of a sudden there was a woosh sound and the door slammed closed.

"What was that?" the deputy asked worriedly.

"Who else is with you?" Liz demanded. Caroline continued running around the room as they deputies yelled in alarm. Caroline then grabbed onto the man who Elena hit in the head and bit through his neck. The man began screaming and another deputy started firing, but Caroline used the mans body as a shield. Brea crawled off of Damon and over to her sister, she grabbed Elena by the ankle and yanked hard to she fell hard onto the floor and out of danger. Caroline then attacked the man firing the shots, yanking the gun out of his hand and smacking him on the head to knock him out. Caroline then ran into the corner of the room panting madly.

After calming down for a moment, Caroline stepped out of the shadows and said, "hi mom," as Liz stared in shock.

"Stefan," Elena then breathed before running to his side and trying to dig out the bullets.

"Ew," Brea muttered as she came to sit down next to Damon. "Whats up?" she asked his casually as he moaned.

"Pass me that deputy would you?" he groaned.

"Huh?"

"I need blood to heal."

"Oh, yeah, no way, not happening."

"Brenna," he growled.

"No! He has… dead guy germs."

"He's been dead for one minute!"

"Exactly. Dead. Dead guy germs."

"He touched you before."

"And now he's dead," Brea said shaking her head. Damon growled but proceeded to drag himself across the room to feed on the deputy. Brea looked around and saw Stefan panting in pain and Caroline sitting in a corner hiding from her mom.

Damon finished feeding and pulled himself over to Stefan, "you need to drink some deputy blood."

"No, no. I'll be fine, it's going to take a little bit longer," he said with a groan.

"Damon's right you know," Caroline said, "if there's ever a time to break your diet…"

"He said he didn't want it! Ok?" Elena snapped.

Damon then grabbed onto Brea's arm and used her as leverage to pull himself up, but he still stumbled from weakness. "This is the most unfortunate situation. Two deputies dead. And you," he said turning to Liz. "What am I going to do with you?" he asked as Brea slowly edged her way closer to Liz.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" Caroline asked. "Mom? Mom? Please! Look, I know that we don't get along and that you hate me, but I'm your daughter. And you'll do this for me, right? Mom, please. He will kill you," Caroline begged and Damon nodded in agreement.

"Then kill me," Liz spat.

"No," Caroline responded shocked.

"I can't take this. Kill me now," Liz cried as Damon stalked towards her.

Damon then bent down to her level and hissed, "but you were going to drag it out so painfully." He then sprung into action and picked Liz up, pushing her against the wall.

"No, no, no, no," Caroline begged.

"Damon don't!" Stefan yelled.

"Damon, please!" Elena called to him.

"Damon," Brea whispered, placing her hand on his arm. "Please," she said looking into his eyes.

Damon stared at her for a moment before turning to Stefan and Elena, "relax guys. No one's killing anybody. You're my friend," he said to Liz. "We got to clean this up," he said looking around the cellar. "Blondie, Stefan, Elena, that's your job. Brenna, you're with me," he said waving his finger at Brea and supporting Liz out of the cellar.

"Where are we going?" she asked as she made her way through the woods. "I drove Jenna, I can't leave her here."

"Ok," Damon said stopping. "Get your keys to Jenna, she can drive your car home. We'll take mine with Liz. We need to talk."

"But… it's an Aston Martin," Brea whined and Damon shrugged unsure of what the problem was. "I don't trust Jenna not to bang it up."

"Just get your aunt the keys," Damon whined as the reached they main volunteer area.

"Fine," Brea snapped stalking off to find Jenna. "Jenna!" she called out when she spotted.

"Traitor," Jenna said with her hands on her hips when she saw Brea.

"What?" Brea asked confused.

"You so ditched me!"

"Oh…"

"Oh is right."

"Well funny about that Jenna. I'm going to need you to drive my car home."

"What? Where are you going?" she asked.

"Damon's um, tv broke. He's dumb when it comes to technology so somehow I got voted to help him," Brea lied.

Jenna then laughed, "sucks to be you sweetie, now give me the keys," she said and Brea dropped her keys in her aunts hand with a scowl and then walked off to find Damon.

* * *

Damon and Brea had spent the entire car ride in silence, not really wanting to fight in front of Liz. They got in the boarding house and Damon took Liz to the cellars whilst Brea waited on the couch. After a while Elena and Stefan got in as well, "hey," Brea said when she saw them. "Feeling better?" she asked Stefan.

"Much, thanks," he said.

"Did… did you um…" she stuttered. "Did you eat a deer?" Elena huffed and turned to face Brea irritated.

"No, no deers today," Stefan responded.

"Good. Say nothing Elena," she said as she saw Elena getting mad

"Did you two buy another DVD?" she asked annoyed.

"No."

"You're lying," Elena snapped before she went to answer the front door.

"Don't eat deers Stef," Brea asked before he left the room.

He smiled before saying, "I won't."

"We're just going to drop Liz's things downstairs ok," Elena said sticking her head in the living room to tell Brea.

"Sure, hey Care," she said looking over Elena's shoulders and Caroline just gave her a small smile before leaving. After 2 minutes Caroline came storming up the stairs looking upset, "Care! Hey, Care! Are you ok?" Brea asked running to her.

"No," Caroline said sitting down next to Brea. "She doesn't want to see me. My own mother doesn't want to see me," she cried.

"Oh, Care," Brea said pulling her in for a hug.

After a minute of hugging Elena ran into the room and Brea could tell she was mad, "can I take you home?" she asked Caroline.

Caroline pulled away from Brea and shook her head, "I can't go home."

"Why not?" the twins asked.

"Because I'm scared."

"Why are you scared?" Elena asked moving closer.

"Caroline, you can talk to us," Brea said brushing some hair out of her face.

"Katherine's going to be there, and she's going to want me to tell her everything that happened today," Caroline explained and Brea and Elena shared a knowing look. "She told me I had to spy on you Elena and report back to her. And she told me to keep Brea away from Stefan, Damon and Tyler, I've only really kept her away from Tyler though," Caroline sniffled.

"I know," Elena said.

"Oh my god! That's why you told me he grabbed your ass last night! Care! I sent him the most abusive text this morning!"

"Sorry," she sniffled. "Wait, you knew?" she asked and the girls nodded.

"Yeah," Brea said with a shrug.

"And we've been so mad at you," Elena said. "But then we tried to put ourselves in your position. So that I could understand why you would do this to me, and to Stefan, because he's been such a friend to you."

"To me as well," Brea whispered to Elena and Elena shushed her.

Elena moved to sit on the couch next to Brea and said, "who did she threaten?"

"Matt," Caroline said crying. "She threatened Matt."

"Matthew!" Brea roared. "No one threatens Matt!" she said ripping her phone out of her pocket.

"No," Elena said snatching it away. "She can't know, it's too dangerous for Caroline. You can't talk to her anymore Brea."

"I know Elena," she snapped. "She came into town saying she missed me, told me things about my past and then she kills my best friend, threatens Matt and you. We're done. Are you ok Care?"

"No. I am so scared of her Brea. I am so scared of her," she cried.

"And you should be," Elena agreed.

"I'm so sorry," Brea whispered feeling guilty.

"Caroline, we all should be," Elena said.

"Why is she doing this?" Caroline said looking at Brea. "What does she want?"

"She says Stefan, but that's not true. I know her. She's here for something else. I don't know what though," Brea said taking Caroline's hand.

"That's the million dollar question," Elena agreed and Caroline moved to hug the twins.

* * *

After about an hour of tears, Caroline fell asleep and Elena tucked her in. As she and Brea went to leave Damon stood in front of them. Elena put her finger in front of her lips to tell him to be quiet. "Caroline's sleeping on the couch."

"I heard," he whispered. "And you two?"

"We're going home," Brea answered.

The twins walked around Damon and walked to the front door. "What you did for Caroline's mom," Elena said, stopping and turning around. "That's the Damon who was our friend," she said and Brea nodded.

Elena then opened the door and Damon said, "hey," making them turn around. "Stefan didn't drink the people blood, if you were curious," he said to Elena and Brea looked at her sister confused, "but he needs to. And deep down, Elena, you know that," he said walking off.

"I'll be back," Brea said.

"Me to," Elena said as they walked in different directions.

"Hey," Brea said as she followed Damon and he spun around with a small smile.

"Hey," he whispered. "I am so sorry."

"I know," she said tears falling.

"Brenna. I know you'll never forgive me. But I don't know what I would do if you stopped talking to me forever," he said walking towards her.

"I know. Even though I am so mad at you. Today… today I… I was so worried about you, as well as Stefan."

"I know," he said with a small smile.

"I think, we can try to be friends again. But Damon, I swear to god, you lay one finger on my brother again and I will never, and I mean never forgive you. Same goes for my sister," she warned. "I have to go," she said with a smile and she turned to leave.


	32. Chapter 32: Plan B

**Hey! Sorry about the late update, I already know how I want the next chapter to happen so that should come out in the next few days, but in the meantime, please leave a review. I do take note and incorporate ideas into the story, I find them really helpful. Soooo close to Elijah xx**

 **guest: I really struggled with what to do with Mason, which is why I took so long to update! I definitely went with half your idea though! Thanks**

 **kmeds224: I know right. I'm so excited as well. Not long until Elijah and Klaus now and we can start flushing out more about Brenna!**

 **Guest: Thanks so much again for the research. I want it to be accurate. I definitely don't want to be changing established rules. Wouldn't make sense**

 **Camille785: You're so sweet! I found this chapter really hard to write which is why it took so long. The next one I already 1000% know how I want it to go so that update should come out in the next couple days!**

* * *

"Hey Jenna!" Brea greeted as she bounced down the stairs.

"What's got you in a good mood?" Jenna asked with a smile. "You do know we're volunteering today right?" she asked and Brea froze.

"What?" she asked.

"Yeah, at the Lockwoods remember? For the masquerade ball," Jenna smiled and Brea groaned.

"At least you'll be there to keep me entertained, right Jer?" Brea asked as he walked behind her to grab some food for the kitchen.

"Ah no, sorry," he answered nervously before hastily exiting.

Brea followed him, "oi, Gilbert!" she called.

Jeremy spun around confused, "did you just call me Gilbert?"

"Yeah, I agree. Weird. Where are you going?"

"Out."

"Cool. I'll come."

"Um, no thanks."

"Then where are you going?"

Jeremy looked towards the stairs and then whispered to Brea, "I'm going to see Damon."

"What!"

"Shh, Elena might hear."

"What!" she whispered.

"I found out some things about Tyler and the curse. I'm gonna tell him."

"Jer…"

"Don't ok."

"Ok. Just… be careful."

* * *

"Any time this year boys," Brea said to Tyler and Matt as they tried to carry a heavy table.

"It's heavy," Matt complained. "You can't talk, you're not even helping."

"Excuse me! I am supervising," Brea said putting her hands on her hips and Tyler scoffed.

"Wait, wait, wait, Tyler!" Matt called as Tyler tried to move too fast.

"Boys!" Mrs Lockwood called out concerned. "Be careful with that, it's from the 1800s," she scolded. "Excuse me," she said to Jenna before coming over to the group. "Tyler!"

"Mom, we got it," Tyler assured.

"It's ok Mrs Lockwood. I'm keeping an eye on them, I won't let them break your table," Brea said with a smile.

"Ok, thank you Brea, sweetie," Mrs Lockwood said walking away.

"Suck up," Tyler scoffed.

Brea laughed, "yeah I know. But if it means she keeps me on the easy jobs, like supervising you two I'm fine with it," she said as Tyler scowled and Matt laughed. Brea pulled out her phone as she felt it buzz, she saw she had a text from Elena.

E - Where are you? I'm taking Bonnie to fill her in on the whole Katherine thing, you should be here

B - I'm busy. Mrs Lockwood gave me a job. I have to do it

E - You can't avoid Bonnie forever you know

B - I told you. I'm busy

"Look busy boys, Mrs Lockwood incoming," Brea hissed as she saw Mrs Lockwood round the corner.

"Tyler! That's not where that table goes," Mrs Lockwood scolded.

"I'm sorry Mrs Lockwood, Elena needs my help unloading a box of decorations, would you mind supervising for a while?" Brea asked sweetly.

"Of course, of course," Mrs Lockwood said waving Brea off. Matt and Tyler's faces both dropped. Brea walked away but before she went around the corner she pointed her finger at the boys and mimed laughing.

* * *

"Elena Helena," Brea rhymed as she found her sister.

"Hey," Elena said as she opened a box.

"How'd it go with Bonnie?"

"Alright actually. I think she's going to make an effort with Caroline soon, so that's good. She felt bad because she didn't know about Stefan and I fighting, she's feeling out of the loop."

"Good," Brea said as she helped her sister pull decorations out of the box. "Caroline's our friend who didn't ask for any of this and Bonnie is being awful."

The girls continued unpacking the box in silence until Elena jumped and Brea looked over, "Damon, what are you doing here?" Elena asked.

"Looking for my baby bro," he answered. "Speaking of, would you tell yours to stop following me around? And while you're at it, tell your twin to stop encouraging him," he said, Elena turned to look at Brea and if looks could kill… Brea would be a goner.

"What's going on?" she asked turning back to Damon.

"Ask eager beaver," Damon said walking away and Jeremy came up to them.

"Jeremy, what is he making you do?" Elena asked angrily.

"He's not making me do anything, Damon and I…" he tried to explain.

Elena cut him off, "ah, no. No way. No, no, no, no. There is no Damon and you. There's Damon and whoever Damon's using. And those people, they end up dead."

Brea scoffed quietly, "well he's been there, done that," she muttered but Elena heard and spun around to face Brea.

"So you support him putting himself in danger?" Elena snapped. "He shouldn't be involved," she snapped turning around, "whatever's going on, Jeremy, I want you to stay out of it."

"I don't really care what you want, Elena," Jeremy retorted. "It's because of you that I'm in this mess in the first place. So, sorry, you don't really get to tell me what I'm going to do. At least Brea doesn't act like I'm completely useless."

"Dude!" Brea hissed knowing that was just going to get her in more trouble with her twin but Jeremy just walked away. Before Elena could turn around and yell at Brea however, she took off, saving the lecture for later.

* * *

"Hello boys," Brea said as she approached Matt and Tyler, "I see you escaped Carol, I applaud you. So what are we talking about?" Brea asked as she rested her elbow on Tyler's shoulder.

"Caroline and Matt," Tyler said.

"Ah, I'm like an expert in that topic," Brea smiled. "My two favourite people in the whole world."

"Hey!" Tyler complained.

Matt ignored their banter and said "I just don't get it. She's this amazing girl one minute, and then, this raging jealous freak the next."

"Ah, Caroline Forbes in a nutshell. Good job Donovan," Brea winked.

"Look, you know what I think of Caroline Forbes," Tyler said. "She's an insecure, neurotic, bitchy little twit."

"Hey!" Matt said annoyed.

"Yeah Lockwood, what the hell," Brea said removing her arm from his shoulder.

"But the girl's got heart," Tyler finished. "She means well. Just gotta take the good with the bad sometimes."

As he said that, Brea narrowed her eyes, "that's actually not bad advice Ty."

"I'm gonna go get an extension cord. I'll be right back," Matt said walking off.

"You totally like Mattoline," Brea laughed as she and Tyler walked over to the decoration table.

"Shut up," Tyler smiled and Brea felt someone shove her back.

Brea turned around to yell at them and saw her brother. As she went to jump on him in retaliation he gestured his head for her to leave, and Brea realised he wanted to talk to Tyler. "I'm going to go see if I can find…" Brea said to Tyler as she looked around, "Stefan," she said spotting Stefan. "I'm going to find Stefan," she said taking off before he could reply. Brea walked up the hill that Damon and Stefan were standing at the top of. As she reached them they exchanged looks. "So..," Brea started. "What's going on?" she asked cheerfully.

"Um," Stefan started.

"Mason Lockwood is here with your sister," Damon said.

"Elena!?" Brea nearly yelled.

"No," Damon said scrunching his face up. "Katherine. And here, as in, Mystic Falls. They're working together to get some moonstone."

"Yeah, Jer mentioned something about a moonstone," Brea said remembering their conversation from the other day.

"Ric found out it has to do with some Aztec curse that binds werewolves to only turn on full moons."

"Then why does Katerina… Katherine, want it?" she asked and both brothers just moved their eyebrows to say 'I don't know'.

"Gotta go," Damon said looking behind to the side, he then gave Brea's shoulder a friendly slap as he ran off.

"Stefan?" Brea asked looking at him.

"Don't worry Brea, we've got it under control," he said with a smile placing a hand on her arm before running off. Brea turned to look at where they ran off to and saw… Bonnie.

* * *

"Hey, Brea," Tyler called as he ran up to her as she was grabbing items out of the back of a truck. "You seen Mason?"

"No, I haven't, come help me," she said as she tried to take out a table.

"I can't find him anywhere," he said as he came to help Brea. "Did you two have a fight or something? You haven't been around at the house for a while."

"We had a disagreement," Brea said. "I actually wanted to talk to him about it. But I haven't seen him for like an hour." They two then carried the table out of the back of the truck.

"Yeah, he blows into town with this big family secret, pisses you off," Tyler groaned. "At least he said he's staying this time, and not taking off to Florida again."

"Let's go inside," Brea suggested, "ask other people? Someone must have seen him."

Tyler nodded and they walked inside, "anyone seen Mason?" he asked Matt, Elena and Stefan.

"He, uh, he took off," Stefan answered. "Said he wasn't sure when he'd be back." Brea's face fell and she realised that Stefan and Damon must have threatened Mason to leave town.

"So weird," Tyler sighed and walked off and Brea followed.

"I'll try calling him," Brea said taking out her phone as Tyler walked off to ask his mom if she's seen Mason.

Brea dialled his number and Damon's voice answered, "Mason's phone."

"Damon?"

"Yes, Brenna?"

"What did you do to Mason?" Damon paused for a moment and Brea spoke again, "I know you threatened him, made him leave."

"Brenna…"

"Seriously Damon! You wanted to be my friend! I cannot believe you'd make him leave!" she hissed hanging up the phone.

"You get onto him?" Tyler asked coming up to Brea.

"No."

"My mom hasn't seen him either."

"I think I'm going to go home Ty, I'm… tired."

"Sure, you want a lift home?" he asked.

"That's ok Ty. I'm just going to get Jenna to drive me home. I'll call you later ok?" she said walking off.

* * *

"You're pretty handy with that thing," Jenna said to Ric as he cut food with a knife and Brea sat at the bench nibbling on food.

"Yeah, well it's a skill," Ric smiled. "Here," Ric said placing a slice of carrot in Jenna's mouth before kissing her.

"Urgh please, not near the food," Brea grumbled.

"Hmm, where's the sea salt?" Ric asked pulling away, smiling at Brea.

"Table," Jenna answered and Ric kissed Jenna again and Brea flicked a grape at them. They then separated and Ric went to get the salt. "So what's got you in a bad mood?" Jenna whispered to Brea.

"I think Mason took off again."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so don't worry about it, Jenna. I'll be fine tomorrow," Brea said plopping another grape in her mouth.

"Elena's home," Ric said coming into the kitchen.

"I'm going to go see her," Brea said getting off her stool and heading upstairs.

"Hey," Elena said as Brea entered her room.

"What'd you get up to today?"

"Well, we found the moonstone that Jeremy was telling us about. What about you?"

"I think Mason left town again without saying bye. Damon threatened him into leaving." Brea's phone then buzzed and she pulled it out and read Carol Lockwood's text. "Yep, apparently a big opportunity back in Florida. You know for a second I thought Damon actually wanted to be my friend again. But he's just an ass. I'll see you downstairs," Brea said leaving Elena's room. As soon as she left her phone began ringing, it was Katerina. Brea declined the call, but then she got a text that said.

K - Answer the phone. I know you're angry about your little blonde friend, but I need you to pick up.

The phone then rang again, "what! I am not in the mood Katerina, I've had a bad day. My friend left town and I really don't care to hear whatever grovelling you've got."

"Left town?" Katherine laughed. "Of course, he did. I'm just calling to apologise in advance for a something I need to do to send a message. I knew your friend, Mason. He was here with me."

"I know?" Brea asked angrily.

"You know? I assumed all your little pathetic friends wouldn't tell you that. But they clearly did tell you. You know, him, leaving town, it's well, let's just say an inconvenience for me. So, my apologies Brenna. I have to retaliate."

"Wait, what?" Brea asked but Katherine hung up. Elena then came out of her room, after changing clothes, "Can you believe Katherine was here with Mason?" Brea asked and Elena froze.

"It's really weird right. I didn't want to say anything, but, she looks like me, we've known him forever."

"It's super creepy!"

"So gross."

"Oh, 100%, Elena," Brea agreed as she and Elena headed downstairs.

"Where's Jeremy?" Elena asked as they came downstairs and didn't see their brother.

"Oh, he went straight up to his room. He said he wasn't hungry," Ric answered.

"How anti-social," Brea grumbled. After the day she had, she wanted to see her brother.

"Who's she talking to?" Elena asked referencing Jenna, who was on the phone.

"I don't know," Ric shrugged. "Everything go ok today?"

"There were a few hiccups, but yeah," Elena answered.

"Of course, I understand," Jenna said coming over to the table, "Elena it's for you," she said handing over the phone.

"Who is it?" Elena said. "Hello?" she asked into the phone. Whoever responded, scared Elena as her eyes went wide and she looked up in shock. Ric and Brea straightened confused. Elena moved away from earshot for a moment and then turned around looking shocked and both Brea and Ric gave her looks, wanting to know what was happening, but Elena held her finger up. Elena turned away again for a moment, and the next time she turned around, she dropped the phone and screamed, "Jenna! No!" But it was too late, as Ric and Brea turned around, Jenna had plunged a knife into her stomach and at that moment, Brea's entire world froze.

"Jenna!" Ric yelled running towards her.

"NO! Brea screamed in absolute despair as she began running after them. Brea slid down next to her hand and applied pressure on the wound, "Jenna! Jenna!" she screamed. "Jeremy!" she screamed as Jeremy came bolting down the stairs.

"Oh my god," he said in shock.

"Call an ambulance!" Brea ordered. Elena wen to remove the knife, "no! Don't take it out," Brea said and Elena nodded. Just as Brea's started seeing stars, Jeremy grabbed under her arms and dragged her away from Jenna.

"Brea, Brea!" he said spinning her around. "You need to breathe Brea," he said stroking her hair and it was only then she realised that she was hyperventilating and on the verge of passing out. Her breathing began to slow down to a normal rate and she began to cry and fell into her brother's chest. "It's ok Brea, it's ok," she said as he held her head. Not long after an ambulance arrived and took Jenna away and the siblings piled into Ric's car and he drove them all to the hospital.

* * *

"Is she ok?" Jeremy asked standing up as he spotted Elena walk into the waiting room. He'd stayed in the waiting room with Brea, he was too worried she'd have another panic attack if she went in with Jenna.

"The doctors told Alaric that she got lucky," Elena said to her siblings and Brea let out a sigh of relief and stood up next to Jeremy. "She's going to make it. She's going to be ok."

"Does she remember what happened?" Jeremy asked.

"No, nothing. It's all part of Katherine's mind compulsion," Elena explained and Brea's breath hitched and Jeremy watched her out of the corner of his eye.

"Why would Katherine hurt Jenna?" Jeremy asked confused as tears started running down Brea's cheek.

"Because she's trying to send a message that she could get to anybody," Elena stuttered as she turned away from her siblings as she began to cry.

"Hey, hey, come here," Jeremy said spinning her back around and pulling her and Brea into a hug. "It's gonna be ok."

"No, it's not," both Brea and Elena stuttered.

"She's going to pay. I don't know how, but she's going to pay," he said as he stroked the back of the twins head and he felt Brea slowly nod in agreement.

After a while, Elena pulled away, "I have to go do something," Elena said and Brea knew just what she meant. She had to break up with Stefan before anyone else got hurt. "Can you drive me?" she asked Brea shakily.

Brea looked at her sadly and nodded, "we'll be back Jer," she said to her brother. "We'll take Ric's car," she said placing a hand on Elena's arm. "Come on," she whispered.

"Brea," Jeremy called and she turned back, "are you going to be ok?" he asked and she nodded before walking out with her sister.

* * *

The entire car ride was silent. And at that moment, Brea hated Katerina. Her own sister. She hated her. Brea pulled up at the Salvatore Boarding House, "it's going to be ok Lena," she said with a small smile.

"I have to do it," Elena said looking at the house sadly before getting out.

Brea closed her eyes and leant back in her seat, and then nearly jumped out of her skin when there was a knock on her car window. "Damon!" she said in shock opening the door.

"Brea, I'm so sorry. I riled her up. It's all my fault."

"No. No, it's not," Brea said beginning to cry again. Brea unbuckled her seatbelt and got out to hug Damon. He was unsure how to react at first but quickly wrapped his arms around her, "she has to pay for this Damon. She can't hurt my family."

"I know," he whispered comforting her.

Brea pulled away wiping her eyes, "I haven't forgiven you for sending Mason away. But I really need a friend right now," she whispered.

"I know," he said pulling her back in a hug.

"I have to make a call," she said pulling away. "Thank you, Damon." Damon nodded and smiled before walking inside. Brea pulled out her phone and dialled a number.

"Hello," the voice answered.

"Bonnie?"

"Hi," she muttered.

"Bonnie, I'm so scared," she cried. "Jenna she… she… Katherine compelled her to stab herself."

"What!" Bonnie said in shock.

"Yeah, she's ok. She missed all her vital organs, but she's in hospital Bon."

"Brea, I'm on my way. I'll be there soon ok," Bonnie sniffled.

"Ok, Elena and I will be there soon. She had to break up with Stefan before Katherine hurt anyone else."

"I'll be there soon Brea. I promise."

"Thanks, Bon, I gotta go," she said hanging up as Elena got in the car. "How'd it go?"

"Just drive," Elena said, her makeup all smudged. Brea nodded and drove back to the hospital. "You get out, I'm going to go home and uh, clean up the, uh, mess. Bonnie's on her way," Elena nodded and got out.

"Thanks," she muttered before walking off.

* * *

Brea walked up the steps to her house and took a shaky breath before opening the door. She walked straight to the kitchen and stopped as soon as she saw all the blood was gone, she heard a floorboard creak behind her and spun around with a scream, "Tyler?" she asked in shock as she saw him.

"Whoa, easy, Brea," he said walking towards her.

"Did you?" she asked pointing to the cleaned floor.

"Yeah. Knew you wouldn't really be up for it," he said with a small smile.

"Thank you," Brea said running forward into his arms.

"Shh," he comforted her and he rubbed her back. "I know what she means to you."

"Yeah," Brea laughed. "You're probably the only one who knows what that woman's done for me," Brea smiled. "She was the only thing that got me through my parent's death."

"I know," Tyler said as he took her hand and led her to her bedroom. "Here," he said throwing her pyjamas, "go get changed."

Brea nodded and walked into the bathroom and changed before coming out, "Ty, if she died… I don't know how I could survive," she stuttered.

"I know, I know. But Brea, you need to sleep ok. Jeremy texted me. He said you had another panic attack," he said and Brea looked down. "I'll stay ok," he said. Brea nodded and got into her bed, Tyler laid down on the top.

"Thanks, Ty," she whispered. "You really are the best." Tyler then wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she laid against his side, falling asleep.


	33. Chapter 33: Masquerade

**Hey guys! Here's the chapter, next one... Elijah! Exciting! Let me know if there's anything you want to happen and I'll try to incorporate it. Don't forget to review so I know I'm on the right track. Until next time, xx**

 **brooklynhale: I know I fell out of love with it as well. Around the start of season 5 is where they kind of lost me. But I did enjoy the Originals for the most part. What you say is exactly what I was conscious of. I didn't just want to make her a character who's whole world revolved around her love interest. That's why I didn't want to time jump. I really wanted to take the time to establish who she is as a character and who she is an individual in a relationship rather than her whole life being tied around one person. The whole originals thing I can imagine will really plague her conscience in the next chapters! Thanks so much for your review as well. It made my day.**

 **Guest: Next chapter!**

 **XxLostInTheShadowsxX: Your review is so sweet. Thank you so much! As I said in my response above, I really wanted to make sure she was her own person, that's why I've focused so much on her other relationships rather than the ones she has with the Originals for the start.**

* * *

"Easy," Matt coached Jenna as he helped her through the doorway. It'd been 2 weeks since her accident and Brea had been spending most of her time at the hospital and Tylers. She didn't want to be in her house without both her parents and aunt. "Grab the door, Jer," Matt instructed as Brea and Elena followed them in.

"Yeah, Jer, get the door," Brea teased.

"Stop fussing, I'm fine," Jenna said trying to get them all to relax.

"The doctor said that you have to take it easy," Elena lectured.

"Yeah, you don't wanna rip the stitches, haemorrhage and die, all right?" Jeremy said shutting the door. Brea turned her head to give Jeremy a look and he just shrugged.

"Yeah, the only thing I'm going to die from is embarrassment," Jenna moaned.

"No…" Matt tried to reassure.

"I walked into a knife," Jenna said in annoyance. "How does somebody do that?"

Brea, Elena and Jeremy all froze behind their aunt, wracked with guilt that she didn't know the truth. "It was a freak accident," the twins said at the same time.

"Yeah, it happens," Jeremy threw in.

"Yeah, I mean, I've done it like, 20 times at the Grill," Matt joked and Jenna laughed. "Ok, I'm being nice. "All right, easy," Matt said lowering Jenna onto the couch.

"Yeah I guess it's not as embarrassing as what Brea did," Jenna smiled and Brea gave her a confused look. "When you were 8."

"Oh no," Brea said eyes widening, "don't bring that up!"

"Oh my god, I remember that," Elena laughed.

"Her and Jer were trying to learn how to do the cha cha slide at the top of the stairs. Brea tripped and fell all the way down the stairs. Fractured her skull," Jenna reminisced.

"Thanks, Jenna," Brea said sarcastically as she covered her aunt with a blanket.

"What should I do with this?" Matt asked holding up a bag of food he grabbed from the Grill.

"I got it," Elena said taking it and heading to the kitchen with Jeremy.

Matt and Brea sat down on the table in front of Jenna, "are you guys still going to the masquerade ball?" Jenna asked, sad that she'd have to miss it.

"Yeah, Tyler would kill me if I backed out. I'm sorry you can't come, Jenna."

"It's ok. You better have fun for me."

"I sure will," Brea laughed.

"I can drive you if you want?" Matt asked.

"You sure?" Brea asked.

"Yeah of course."

"Thanks, Matt."

"Hang on, I thought you were getting ready with Caroline here?" Jenna asked confused as to why Matt would want to drive his ex.

"Oh we were, but then she pulled out. So now you only have me to help dress up."

"I'll be back," Jeremy called out and Matt gave him a small wave. Elena and Brea locked eyes and were suspicious of where Jeremy was headed.

"I better take off," Matt said standing up and handing Jenna a book.

"Yeah, you probably should," Brea smiled. "I suppose it takes a long time for you to look good," Brea said with a sad face.

Matt laughed, "funny!" he said pinching her cheek.

Elena came over and helped walk Matt to the door, "you know, you're welcome to hang out. Alaric's coming over. It's gonna be pizza and bad TV. You should stay too Brea," Elena tried to entice.

"I'd love to but I'm going to the masquerade party at the Lockwood's. Aren't you?" Matt asked not knowing Elena wasn't going.

"Ah, no. Not with what's going on with me and Stefan," Elena said sadly.

"I've gotta go, there's something I've got to do," Matt shrugged.

"What?" both twins asked confused.

Just something," he answered vaguely. "I can't talk about it. But I've gotta go."

Brea continued giving him a weird look before saying, "you are a weird one, Matthew."

"Ok," Elena said confused as well. "Well, have fun," she said.

"Yeah, me in a suit," Matt laughed.

"You look good in a suit," Elena complimented.

Brea's eyebrows raised and she said, "awkward ex-flirting. I'm gonna go," she said walking back to Jenna.

After a minute Elena came back into the living room, "you ready?" she asked Brea.

"Yeah, I'll get my stuff," she said running upstairs and bringing her makeup down.

"Thanks for doing this downstairs, guys," Jenna said.

"Of course," Elena smiled.

"We'd never make you miss out Jenna!" Brea smiled.

* * *

A couple hours later, Brea was ready to go and Matt had just pulled up. "Keep me updating on what's happening," Jenna called from the couch with Ric. "I want to feel like I'm there."

"I'll take a photo albums worth of pictures for you," Brea laughed. "See you later," she called before walking out the door to the car.

"Ready?" Matt asked as she got in.

"Yeah, I feel bad for leaving Jenna though," she said as they drove.

"Loosen up Brea, have some fun," he said turning up the music.

As they arrived at the Lockwoods the door on Brea's side was opened, "hey," Tyler said helping her out.

"Yo."

"Thanks so much for coming with me, again."

"Yeah well you did promise me you'd wolf whistle Alaric at the Grill, so how could I say no?" Brea smiled.

"Come on you psycho," Tyler said leading her inside, leaving Matt on his own. Tyler lead her straight into his dad's office.

"You ok Ty?" Brea asked confused as to why they were separated from the party.

"Yeah, I just… it's weird you know. I spent my life hating my dad and now tonight, tonight was his night. The masquerade ball was his thing, and his not here."

"I know Ty," Brea said sitting down next to him on the couch, she then pulled a flask out of her purse. "I knew you'd feel this way. Got it from Ric's stash, he likes the good stuff," she said handing it to him. After a few minutes Matt came into the study with Aimee and Sarah and Brea quickly hid the flask. "Matthew!" Brea greeted.

"Sup," Matt slurred, clearly already drunk waving a vodka bottle in the air.

Aimee and Sarah then started dancing "we're really not supposed to be in here," Tyler cautioned Matt.

"Yeah, I know," Matt agreed. "But we really need to turn this party up. Another shot?" Matt said handing Brea and Tyler shot glasses.

"Hey, I want a shot," Aimee said coming over.

"Me too," Sarah said bouncing over. "And then we have to dance."

"Yes," Aimee agreed.

Brea and Tyler downed their shots, "you know, usually it's me corrupting the both of you," Tyler smiled and Brea and Matt. "I like this," he said and Matt topped up their glasses and they downed another shot.

"Ok, let's go party," Aimee said and Tyler took Brea's hand and they giggled their way out of the study to the dance floor. Brea was beginning to feel a bit tipsy and nearly tripped on the way out and they all giggled.

* * *

Brea and Tyler were dancing on the dance floor and sneaking sips of the flask and they were getting drunker by the moment. Brea looked around and saw Stefan looking around at the crowd. "Stef!" she called and he looked over. Brea waved enthusiastically and he gave her a nod before looking away and Brea just shrugged looking back at Tyler. "Flask time," she hissed and they crouched over taking turns downing more of the flask.

"Have you guys seen Matt?" Aimee asked coming up to them.

The shock of not knowing someone was there, combined with the alcohol made Brea trip and Tyler caught her, "no!" she answered in a high pitched voice.

"You're weird," Tyler mused. "Maybe he went back to the study?" Tyler suggested. "You look around Aimee, we'll check inside," Tyler said as he began to lead Brea inside. As Brea got to the steps of the Lockwood house her phone rang and it was Elena.

"Twin!" Brea answered.

"Are you drunk?" Elena asked.

"Look… maybe."

"What's going on Brea? What are they doing at the party?"

"Who?" Brea asked confused.

"Everyone's been avoiding me."

"You feeling lonely?" Brea asked as she waved Tyler to go on again.

"Where are you?"

"By the Lockwood house."

"Come and meet me."

"And where are you, Elena?"

"In the bushes, I'm waving to you."

"Oh so you are," Brea noted as she saw her sister poke out of the bushes. "I'm on my way twinny," Brea said hanging up before she stumbled her way over to Elena.

As she arrived at the bushes Elena popped out and yanked her by her arm into the bush, causing her to fall over. "What's happening?" Elena asked as Brea lay in the dirt.

"Ouch," Brea groaned. "I don't know what you're talking about." Elena then shushed her sister and leapt out and dragged another victim into the plants. "Jer!" Brea said happily.

"What the hell is going on?!" Elena asked angrily.

"Are we meant to be angry?" Brea asked.

"Do you know what's going on?" Elena asked her and Brea shook her head. "Then yes, we are meant to be angry."

"Ok," Brea agreed. "What's going on Jer?" Brea asked hands on hips.

"Let me just get Bonnie, then I'll tell you," Jeremy said taking out his phone. A moment later Bonnie appeared.

"What are you doing here?" she asked Elena. "You were meant to spend the night with Matt and Tyler, you shouldn't be involved," she said to Brea.

"What's going on?" the twins asked.

"Here," Jeremy said helping Brea up who was still lying in the dirt. "We're trying to kill Katherine. Here. Tonight," as he said this Brea nearly fell down again, but he held her up.

"What!" she said in shock.

"You guys are trying to kill her here?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"We saw an opportunity, we knew we had to take it," Jeremy said sitting Brea down on the bench.

"You can't kill her," Brea breathed.

"We have too," Jeremy said.

"No, we have to make her pay. We don't have to kill her!"

"Look, Brea, this is the best chance we had to keep everyone safe. We had to," Jeremy tried to reason.

"Ok, stop with the 'we'," Elena snapped. "Are you guys crazy? You could get yourselves killed."

"We know what we're doing, Elena," Bonnie tried to reason.

"And how am I supposed to feel if one of you gets hurt because of me?" Elena argued.

"It's not just you anymore, Elena," Jeremy pointed out. "She's messed with all of us. She has to be stopped."

"Yes, she has to be stopped," Brea said. "Stopped doesn't mean dead!"

"It's the best option," Jeremy said. "We don't have another choice!"

"There's always a choice Jeremy!" Brea yelled. "We have to stop this," she said standing up.

"What else can we do?" Jeremy said annoyed.

"I don't know, desiccate her? That's punishment enough!"

"She hurt Jenna Brea!"

"She's my sister as well Jeremy! I may not remember her that well, but I know enough to know that there was a time that I would've done anything for her. I can't remember it all, but it's up to me to honour what I know, now where is she!" Brea demanded.

"AHH!" Elena screamed lurching forward and grabbing at her back. Elena fell forward on to Brea, and Brea, still unsteady on her feet fell to the ground and Jeremy grabbed Elena.

"Elena!" Jeremy said in shock.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked as they knelt on the ground to look her over.

Brea scrambled to her knees and grabbed her sister, "Elena! What's happening?"

"What is it? What is it?" Bonnie asked frantically.

"Oh my god," Brea whispered taking her hand off of her sisters back and seeing it drenched in blood. "Why are you bleeding?" Brea asked shakily as Elena screamed in pain.

"What's happening?" Jeremy asked confused.

"AHH!" Elena screamed again, shoving Brea's hand off her arm to see more blood pouring out of her arm.

"What's going on?" Jeremy and Brea yelled.

"Jeremy, it's Katherine," Bonnie realised and Brea looked up realising the two were linked.

"It's ok Lena, I'm going to make it stop," Brea said stumbling to her feet and sprinting off. Brea knew Stefan well enough to know that he wouldn't kill her in the open, they had to be out of the way. Brea knew the Lockwood house like the back of her hand and knew they'd be in a room out of the way upstairs, where they wouldn't be interrupted. So she ran there. As Brea got upstairs she heard banging and ran faster, "stop!" she screamed as she fell over in the doorway due to her drunkenness. The Salvatore's ignored her, figuring she was there to save Katherine. "Stop!" she screamed again and Stefan grabbed her and held her down.

Damon went to stake her when Jeremy ran up behind Brea. "Stop! You're hurting Elena. Everything you're doing to her is hurting Elena," he explained to a frozen Damon.

"I tried to tell you," Brea panted from the ground and Damon turned to face them.

Katherine smirked from the ground and stood up, "you think you two are the only ones with a witch on your side? Wrong. And something tells me that my witch is better than your witch," she teased as Jeremy pulled Brea up from the ground.

"You ok?" Jeremy asked Brea and she nodded.

"Jeremy, Brenna, go check on Elena, make sure she's ok," Stefan said. "Go!" he said and Jeremy ran off.

Brea went to follow when Katherine said, "stay Brenna."

"No," Brea snapped. "I need to see Elena," she said as she went to leave.

"Fine. Let's all make sure poor Elena is ok," Katherine growled. "Just a bit more pressure," Katherine said taking the stake and slicing her palm open and Stefan smacked it away.

"No!" Brea yelled from the doorway. "Stop it!"

"Come in then," Katherine smiled and Brea shook her head and she glared, "alright, this is really going to hurt," Katherine said about to plunge a different stake into her stomach.

"Wait!" Brea and Damon yelled and Katherine stopped. "I'm in, I'm in," Brea said stepping into the room. "Now put it down, Katerina. Please."

"Ok," Katherine said sitting down on the couch, "now how about that moonstone?" Damon walked towards Brea without making eye contact with her. He pressed against the invisible wall that trapped them in there. "The four of us together, just like old times. The sister who was my best friend. The brother who loved me too much," Katherine said looking at Damon. "And the brother who didn't love me enough," she said turning her head to Stefan.

"And the evil slut vampire who only loved herself," Damon quipped.

"Not true," Katherine smirked. "What happened to you, Damon? You used to be so sweet and polite."

"Oh that Damon died a long time ago," Damon said.

"Good. He was a bore," Katherine said.

"I liked him," Brea slurred.

"Why don't you two stop antagonising each other," he said to Damon and Katherine.

Brea went to walk over to Stefan and tripped, Stefan quickly zipped forward and caught her. Brea looked up to see Katherine sitting on the edge of her seat in concern and Damon moved forward and placed a hand on her back. Brea brought a hand up to her head and rubbed. "Why did I let Matt and Ty give me all those shots," she moaned, standing up as the room continued spinning.

"I thought I told Caroline to get you to stop hanging around the Lockwoods?" Katherine growled. "And all you've done is hang out with that dog more."

Stefan moved Brea to a chair so she could sit down, "don't call him that. I don't really care what you want at the moment Katerina."

"He's dangerous."

"I don't care!" Brea spat.

Katherine then flicked her eyes to Stefan "where's the moonstone?

"What do you want with it?" Stefan asked.

"She won't tell you," Brea said, with her head in her hands and Katherine shook her head.

"Does Elena enjoy having both of you worship at her alter?" Katherine taunted and Brea looked up to glare at her.

"That was really desperate, Katherine," Stefan smirked.

"It was," Brea agreed and Katherine turned her glare to her and Brea shut her mouth.

"Don't you think that we can see through you?" Stefan asked.

"So it doesn't bother you that Damon is in love with your girlfriend?" Katherine asked.

"Oh stop it," Stefan said as Damon walked closer.

"Or what? You'll hurt me?" Katherine teased. "Come on, Stefan. Everything that I feel, Elena feels. So go ahead." Katherine then gasped, "or better yet. Kiss me, Damon. She'll feel that too."

"Urgh," Brea moaned. "Please shut up."

"You know this whole Mason thing has me a bit confused," Stefan said changing the subject and Brea's breath hitched in a way that didn't go unnoticed by all the vampires in the room. "Why a werewolf? The moonstone can break a curse that would help them destroy all vampires. So, what's in that for you?"

"Sorry about your pet wolf," Damon said. "You should have kept him on a tighter leash."

"Shut up Damon!" Brea snapped, slamming her and down on the couch.

"I'll have to remember that for next time," Katherine said to Damon. "He's not the only wold in town."

At this Brea stood up fuming, "Seriously! You get your hooks in Mason, kill Caroline, stab Jenna! What is wrong with you?!" Katherine just looked down and walked away. Everyone retreated to their own corners of the room and Brea plopped back into her chair.

Damon went back to staring at the invisible wall Bonnie placed on the room, waiting for it to disappear. "Dammit, where's that witch?"

"We could play charades!" Katherine suggested.

"That's a hard no," Brea said with a fake smile.

"You bargained the moonstone," Stefan said in realisation.

"What are you mumbling about over there?" Damon asked turning around.

"When you struck a deal with George Lockwood to help you fake your death, you told me that you gave George something that he needed. It was the moonstone, wasn't it?" Stefan asked.

"Good for you, Stefan, 2+2," Katherine answered as she came to stand next to Brea. "And it would have worked except that people found out I wasn't in the tomb. Thanks to you, by the way, have I mentioned how inconvenient your obsession with me has been?"

"Hmm, you and me both, honey," Damon said taking a sip of his drink.

"Why do you need it back?" Stefan asked.

"I love you in a suit. So dashing," Katherine said, avoiding the question.

"And what were you doing with it in the first place?" Stefan asked and Brea frowned, she had a feeling she knew the answer to that. She looked towards Katherine and saw her sister smiling at her, as if the two of them had a secret.

"You're wasting your breath, Stefan," Damon sighed.

"Unless it wasn't yours to begin with," Stefan surmised. "In 1864, you faked your death. Who were you running from, Katherine?"

"In 1987, you were in Chicago, at a concert of all places. With that wench Lexi," Katherine said and Stefan's face turned quickly to confusion. "Come on Stefan, don't look so surprised. Of course, I checked in on you over the years. You were standing in the front row dancing all night. You were watching Bon Jovi, and I was watching you."

"Who were you running from?" Stefan pressed again. Katherine then silently mouthed to Stefan, 'I love you'.

"I'm not going to tell you anything Stefan, no matter how hot you look. Brenna knows. Get her to remember and you'll have all your answers," Katherine sighed walking over to the window. Stefan and Damon looked at Brea wide-eyed and she just shrugged, she had no clue what Katherine was talking about. Damon went to pour himself another drink and Katherine said grumpily, "we're missing the party."

"Can I please go back to the party?" Brea sighed. "I spent weeks helping set this up and I'm missing the whole thing," Brea whined. Katherine just turned to face her and shot her a smile and Brea slumped back in her chair.

"I'll have one of those," Katherine said to Damon as he poured his drink.

"Right away Miss Katherine," Damon responded in a mocking voice and he poured her a drink raising it up for her to take.

"Thank you," she said taking it. Before anyone could respond, Damon lunged at Katherine and held her up against the wall stake above her heart.

"No!" Brea screamed. "Damon stop! Damon! Don't hurt her! Think of Elena!" she screamed as Stefan tried to wrench Damon's arm back.

"No! Damon, don't," Stefan ordered.

"Yes, Damon, please," Katherine taunted, egging him on.

"The second the spell is lifted, I"m gonna drive this stake right through your heart," Damon hissed.

"God, you're hot. When did you get so hot?" Katherine said grabbing Damon's tie causing him to let go.

"You are not going to hurt her," Brea growled at Damon as Katherine walked towards Stefan. Katherine stopped and turned around to look at her sister, giving her a small, genuine smile.

"Katherine," a voice said from the doorway. "The spell in this room has been broken, you're free to leave," she said coming inside.

"Thank god," Katherine said walking up to the woman.

"When I hand this over," the woman said gesturing to the moonstone she was holding, "my debt to you is over."

"Done," Katherine said.

"I owe you nothing."

"I said done. Give it," Katherine said.

"I wouldn't do that," Damon warned.

Katherine then turned to Brea, "come on Brenna." Brea made to move towards Katherine as the lady placed the moonstone in Katherine's hand. Immediately, Katherine tensed up and started making choking noises.

"Katerina?" Brea asked. "Katerina!" Brea said desperately as Katherine's legs started giving way.

Brea ran towards her and grabbed her, to support her as she fell to the floor.

"You should have told me another witch was involved," the lady hissed. "She's a Bennett witch, Katherine. But I'm sure you knew that.

"What did you do?" Brea asked the witch as she held Katherine.

"Wait, Elena!" Stefan realised in panic.

"Elena's fine," the woman answered. "The spell is broken. She'll hear quickly, Bonnie's with her. As for Katherine, it's just a simple incapacitation spell. It won't kill her," she answered as Brea laid Katherine's head in her lap. "I apologise for my involvement."

"Now to kill the bitch," Damon said stalking towards an unconscious Katherine.

"No!" Brea screamed, tears in her eyes. "No, Damon, please. Please. Anything else, please just don't kill her."

"Well, what do you suggest we do with her huh?" Damon snapped.

"Put her in the tomb, use the same spell. Just please, please don't kill her," Brea cried.

Damon and Stefan locked eyes and Stefan nodded. "Fine," Damon snapped. "Only because I owe you. And I mean it, if the bitch gets out, she's dead."

"She won't."

"I will kill her."

"She won't get out." And with that, Damon took Katherine's body and Brea followed him to the car where he loaded her body in the back seat. "Thank you," she breathed brushing the hair out of Katherine's face.

"Well, I'm only doing it for you," Damon sighed.

"I know," Brea breathed before hugging him. "Thank you," she said before pulling away. "I'm going to find Elena. Make sure she's ok," Brea said.

Damon nodded, "text me when you get home ok?" he asked and Brea nodded, walking off.

* * *

"Hey," Elena said coming up behind Brea.

"Oh my god, Elena! Are you ok?" Brea asked spinning around and pulling her sister into a hug.

"Yeah, ow, still sore. But I'm healing," Elena said pulling away.

"I'm sorry I didn't come back."

"I know, Stefan told me. She made you stay," Elena said.

"I didn't want you to get hurt more."

"How do you feel?" Elena asked.

"About what?"

"Well I was talking about how drunk you were earlier, but I guess the question also works on a deeper level," Elena smiled.

"Yeah. I'm still a little tipsy, so you're driving," Brea giggled. "And she's not dead, which is the main thing. I've been better though." Brea then looked down as she felt a tingling on her finger, "Elena…" she said raising her hand, "danger beacon ring is glowing," Brea said nervously and Elena tensed.

"I'm going to call Jer," Elena said. "Let's just get to the car and get home, whatever it's for we'll be safer inside," Elena said taking Brea's hand and pulling her through all of the cars to find her own whilst she called their brother. "Hey. Yeah, Jeremy. I've got my car. Tell Bonnie that whatever she did, I'm starting to feel better. Yeah, you can drive her home. I think we're both just going to go straight to bed," Elena said and Brea nodded in agreement and Elena smiled. "Ok," she said before hanging up. Brea saw Elena stop walking but she kept going, figuring she must be texting someone. A moment later she heard Elena's muffled scream and the light from her ring got brighter than it had been before. Brea spun around to see a man in a mask throw Elena onto the hood of a car, knocking her unconscious. Brea, not thinking, ran towards her unconscious sister and the man grabbed her, covering her mouth, before she could fight back, she felt a needle go into her arm and her vision began to blur until she passed out.


	34. Chapter 34: Rose

**Hey guys! Elijah is here! Please let me know what you guys all think. Feel free to leave a review or send me a PM. The last chapter got a lot of reviews so let's see if we can match it!**

 **: I haven't fully decided on that yet. It's tricky. I don't want to deviate from the story too much but Jenna does mean a lot to Brea. I'm not sure she will spend the summer with the boys, their trip is dangerous and I don't think either of them would want to put her in danger. But I have thought about it, we'll see what the majority of people want!**

* * *

Brea moaned as her head lolled to one side. Her head felt as though it weighed a tonne and she felt as though she was going to be sick. A moment after she became aware of what was going on, she felt herself being picked up and she let out another moan. "Shut up," a man hissed at her. Brea tried to open her eyes but they were too heavy. She tried to have her hands but they were tied together.

"Brea?" she heard Elena whisper. Whoever was carrying her then stopped and laid her on the couch and Brea managed to open her eyes to see she was lying on a couch on top of her sister. The man then sat down on the couch and untied the ropes binding Elena and Brea's legs. He then grabbed their arms and did the same. "What do you want?" Elena asked.

"Shh," the man said raising a finger.

"Please, I'm hurt," Elena pleaded.

"I know," the man smiled before veins popped out under his eyes and fangs appeared.

"Uhh," Elena let out in fright.

"Just a taste," the man said leaning down towards Elena as she screamed.

"Trevor!" a ladies voice snapped as he was an inch away from biting Elena's arm. "Control yourself."

"Buzzkill," he said standing up.

"What do you want?" Elena asked.

"My god. You look just like her," the woman said. She then snarled looking at Brea, "you are her." Brea narrowed her eyes, confused by the hostility.

"But I'm not," Elena said. "Please, whatever you want…"

"Be quiet!"

"But I'm not Katherine," Elena said standing up. "My name is Elena Gilbert. You don't have to do this."

"I know who you are. I said be quiet."

"What do you want?" Elena pushed. The woman had then had enough and she slapped Elena across the face and Elena went flying through the air, landing face first on the couch unconscious and Brea woke up quickly seeing that and screamed.

"I want you to be quiet," she snarled before turning to Brea, "one more sound out of you and I swear… I may not be able to touch you, but I can hurt her," Rose said pointing to Elena, and Brea, not wanting to test the ladies patience, nodded.

* * *

A half an hour later, Brea felt Elena stir next to her. As she opened her eyes, Brea held her finger to her lips, making sure she stayed quiet. "How are the girls?" she heard the man she worked out was called Trevor ask.

"You didn't touch them did you?" Rose, the woman who slapped Elena asked.

"Give me some credit," he said back. "So you called him?"

"No. I called one of his contacts. You know how this works."

"Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?" as soon as Brea heard Trevor ask this her head snapped towards the direction they were in, that name sounding terribly familiar. Brea turned to her sister and jerked her head to the door. Elena nodded and they stood up, quietly making their way across the room.

"They say he got it," Rose answered as the twins reached the doorway.

"Wonderful," Trevor answered. "And what?"

"So, that's it, Trevor. He either got it, or he didn't. We just have to wait," Rose said as the twins started tiptoeing down the hallway.

"Look, it's not too late. We can leave them here. We don't have to go through with this."

"I'm sick of running."

"Yeah? Well, running keeps us from dying."

"Elijah is old school. If he accepts our deal, we're free. Besides, we've got Brenna as well. As soon as he sees her he'll accept," Rose said. Elena took another step forward and stood on a creaky floorboard and the twins froze. "You!" Rose snapped, "there's nothing around here for miles," she said storming up to the twins. "If either of you thinks you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong. Understand?"

"Are you serious? You little bitch," Trevor growled charging at Brea. "After everything you've done to us already," he hissed charging towards her. "You have to pay," he yelled fangs at the ready. Trevor slammed Brea into the wall, prepared to bite her but Rose ripped him off her and threw him across the room.

"You idiot!" she yelled. "You leave so much as a mark on her and we are dead!" she yelled as Trevor stalked off.

"Thank you," Brea breathed in shock as Elena pulled Brea to her.

"Shut up!" Rose hissed at her.

"Who's Elijah?" Elena asked.

"He's your worst nightmare," Rose said walking off.

* * *

"We could play rock, paper, scissors?" Brea suggested.

"No, don't be stupid," Elena said rolling her eyes. "Come on. We need to get answers," she said standing up.

"Woah. No. Lena, if you couldn't tell, for whatever reason they hate my guts. I really don't want them killing me."

"You heard her. She said they can't. So let's go," Elena said getting off the couch to find Rose. Brea sighed before following. "Why are we here?" Elena asked when they found Rose.

"You keep asking me these questions like I'm going to answer then," Rose said walking to cover the windows so the sunlight didn't come in and burn them.

"Why won't you?" Brea asked and Rose froze to turn and glare at her. "Why don't you ask the questions, Lena," Brea whispered as she moved to stand slightly behind her sister.

"Look, it's not like we can go anywhere," Elena said moving further into the room. Brea grabbed her arm and followed right behind her. "The least you can do is tell me what you want with me."

"I personally want nothing," Rose said. "I'm just a delivery service."

"Delivery to who? Elijah?" Elena asked.

Rose laughed, "2 points to the eavesdroppers."

"Who is he? Is he a vampire?" Elena pushed.

"He's one of the vampires, the originals."

"Originals?" Brea asked, it just sounded so familiar to her. "What do you mean the originals?"

"Keep her quiet," Rose said to Elena. "Haven't the Salvatore's been teaching you vampire history?" she asked Elena.

Brea and Elena exchanged a look. "So you know Stefan and Damon," Elena said.

"I know of them. A hundred years back, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones. I'm more of a sucker for the bad boys, though, but I digress."

"Who are the originals?" Elena asked.

Rose turned around, "Well you can ask your sister all about that. Trevor and I have been running for 500 years. We're tired. We want it over. We're using you two to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess."

"But why us?" Elena asked.

"She, well, she means a great deal to Elijah and the others. And you, because you're a Petrova doppelgänger. You're the key to breaking the curse."

"Curse? The sun and the moon curse?" Elena realised.

"You do know your history."

"What do you mean I'm the key? The moonstone is what breaks the curse."

"No. The moonstone is what binds the curse. Sacrifice is what breaks it."

"Sacrifice?" Elena asked in shock.

"The blood of the doppelgänger. You're the doppelgänger. Which means in order to break the curse, you the one that has to die," Rose answered before looking at Brea. "I see you're only interested in saving one sister from this fate." Brea looked at Rose in confusion. "What? Don't want to save this one?" she snarled before walking away.

"Tell me more," Elena said, stopping Rose from walking off.

"Captivity has made her pushy, eh?" Trevor asked from behind the twins, making Brea jump and move in front of Elena. She knew Trevor would kill her first chance he got. "What do you want to know, doppelicious?" Trevor asked.

"Who are you running from?" Elena asked.

"The originals," he answered.

"Yeah, she said that," Elena said exasperatedly. "What does that mean?"

Trevor looked at Brea, "keeping secrets now are we?" he asked. "It's the first family," he said kicking something on the floor. "The old world. Rose and I pissed em off," Rose then cleared her throat, "correction. I pissed them off. Rose had my back. And for over half a millennium, they've wanted us dead."

"What did you do?" Elena asked as he threw a book at Brea's feet, making her jump in the air.

"He made the same mistake countless others did," Rose answered. "He trusted Katerina Petrova."

"Ah," Brea breathed, knowing that somehow her involvement with Katherine was the reason they hated her.

"Katherine," Elena said in shock.

"Mmm," Rose confirmed. "The one and only. The first Petrova doppelganger."

"I helped her escape her fate. And now I've, sorry, we've, been marked ever since."

"Which is why we're not going to make the same mistake again," Rose said and she and Trevor walked off.

Elena sighed and stormed off. Brea panicked and ran after "wait for me, wait for me," she said chasing after her. Elena walked back into the room they were originally in and fell down on the couch and Brea followed suit. "Want to play rock, paper, scissors now?"

Elena just glared at the suggestion, "what were they talking about? Why do they hate you? How do you know the originals?"

"I don't know Lena. Remember, my memories don't work."

"Right," she sighed readjusting herself. As she did, the girls heard a crinkle and looked at each other. Elena reached underneath her foot and pulled out a piece of paper that wasn't there before.

"Do you think I did that?" Brea asked. "I mean I did just say paper."

"It's from Bonnie," Elena whispered. "Stefan and Damon, they're coming," she said and Brea smiled.

"Eat the note."

"What? No way."

"They'll be suspicious if they find a note," Brea said.

"Look," Elena said shaking her head tucking it in between couch cushion, "hidden and no need to eat paper."

"Good idea," Brea said.

"Did you really think you made that appear?" Elena asked, but before Brea could respond, Rose walked into the room. Brea immediately edged closer to Elena, still not trusting Rose. As Rose moved around the room Trevor ran in.

"He's here," he said panicked. Elena and Brea locked eyes in fright. "This was a mistake."

"No," Rose tried to comfort. "I told you I would get us out of this. You have to test me."

"No! He wants me dead, Rose! And it's all her and Katerina's fault," Trevor snapped pointing at Brea.

"Me?" Brea asked confused, but they ignored her.

"I can't do this," he said freaking out. "You give her to him, he'll have mercy on you, but I need to get out of here."

"Hey!" Rose said grabbing his hands. "What are we?"

"We're family. Forever."

Brea looked over at Elena and saw sorrow in her eyes for their situation, she immediately nudged her with elbow and glared. They were going to hand them over to a man who sounded like the devil. These were not people to feel sorry for. There was then a loud three knocks on the front door and everyone tensed. "You're scared," Elena said stating the obvious.

"Stay here with them," Rose said to Trevor. "Don't make a sound. And whatever you do, do not hurt Brenna or he will kill us both," she warned.

"Lena, I'm kind of freaking out," Brea said shakily as the girls began pacing.

"I know. I know. It's ok. They're coming," Elena said trying to comfort her sister. They heard footsteps enter the room and they both spun around. Brea gasped loudly when she saw the man. She knew this man, Elijah. She knew him well. She recognised him for a few dreams she had, she never remembered the dreams well, but she knew he was in them.

In a blink of an eye, Elijah was in front of Brea, looking her up and down. "I trust you are unharmed?" he asked concerned and Brea quickly nodded. "Very good," he said with a smile before zipping off again, this time stopping in front of Elena. Elena was shaking in fear and was on the verge of crying. Elijah dipped in head down into her neck before inhaling deeply. He slowly pulled away, "human. It's impossible. Hello there," he greeted. Brea, knowing he wouldn't hurt her, grabbed Elena's hand and pulled her sister behind her. "Oh, Brenna," he said with a smile. "I hope we won't be playing this game again," Brea just stared, nearly crying herself. "Well, we have a long journey ahead of us. We should be going."

Elena then looked over to Rose, "please don't let him take us." Rose looked down, clearly feeling guilty.

"One last piece of business, then we're done." Elijah then leant in close to Brea's ears and whispered so quietly she barely heard it, "I'd recommend closing your eyes," he then turned away to walk towards Trevor. Brea looked down at her ring and saw it wasn't glowing, she was in no danger here, but she knew Elena was.

"I've waited so long for this day, Elijah," Trevor said terrified. "I'm truly very sorry."

"Oh, no, your apology's are not necessary," Elijah said.

"Yes. Yes, it is. You trusted me with Katerina. I let myself be manipulated by them… and I failed you."

"Oh, yes, you are the guilty one," Elijah said walking circles around Trevor. "Rose aided you because she was loyal to you. That, I honour. Where was your loyalty?"

"I beg your forgiveness."

Elijah gave him a smile, but Brea could tell it was insincere. "So granted," Elijah said before swinging his arm, hitting Trevor's head clean off. Both Brea and Rose screamed. Rose in pain, Brea in fear. Elena just stood there in shock. The twins both pulled each other closer in absolute fear.

"You!" Rose hissed.

"Don't. Rose," Elijah warned. "Now that you are free. Come," Elijah said holding out his hand for the twins.

"No, what about the moonstone?" Elena spouted out in panic and Brea slapped a hand over her mouth.

"What do you know about the moonstone?" Elijah asked before looking at Brea. "I know you didn't tell her." Brea narrowed her eyes at this, the way he said it, it was as if he knew she couldn't tell Elena.

Elena removed Brea's hand from her mouth and said, "I know that you need it, and I know where it is."

"Yes?"

"We can help you get it," Elena offered.

"Tell me where it is."

Elena shook her head and said, "it doesn't work that way."

Elijah tensed his jaw in amusement, "are you negotiating with me?" he asked before looking at Rose.

"It's the first I've heard of it," Rose snapped.

Elijah stared into Elena's eyes and then looked her up and down, "what is this vervain doing around your neck?" he asked ripping it off.

"Uh oh," Brea said realising Elena could now be compelled and would inadvertently tell Elijah where Katherine was. She moved to stop Elijah but he simply stuck one arm out and that held Brea back.

Elijah grabbed the back of Elena's head, and she tried desperately to avoid his gaze. "Tell me where the moonstone is," Elijah ordered when he caught Elena's sight.

"In the tomb underneath the church ruins," she asked in a trance.

"What is it doing there?"

"It's with Katherine."

"Interesting," he said before they all heard glass shatter upstairs. He let go of Elena's head and she and Brea locked eyes. It was Stefan and Damon. "What is that?"

"I don't know," Rose answered.

"Who else is in this house?"

"I don't know!" Elijah sighed and then grabbed Elena's arm harshly and simply took Brea's hand. He forced them to move quickly out of the room, "move!" he yelled. As they entered the foyer of the mansion they were in he spun Elena around viciously as he saw a figure run past. It was the Salvatores. He threw Elena into Rose's arms and merely guided Brea to stand near Rose, who then grabbed on tightly to her arm. They then heard a bang coming from the stairs. "Rose," Elijah warned.

"I don't know who it is."

"Up here," a voice Brea recognised as Stefan's called. Elijah then ran to the top of the stairs.

"Down here," Damon's voice taunted. Elijah spun back around and his hand was impaled with a wooden arrow. Whilst Elijah was distracted she felt herself being whisked away and she slammed her eyes closed. When she felt herself stop moving she opened them and saw Stefan standing over her, hand over her mouth and Elena just beside her.

"Excuse me," Brea heard Elijah call out. "To whom it may concern. You're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. You hear that? I repeat," he said and there was a snap, as he broke something. "You cannot beat me. So I want the girls on the count of 3, or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?"

Brea then pushed away from Stefan and ran into the open at the top of the stairs, "please Elijah, please," she begged. "Please don't hurt her. Don't hurt any of them," she pleaded and she saw Elijah's gaze soften before Elena ran out.

"I'll come with you," she said and Brea put her head in her hands. "Just please don't hurt our friends. They just wanted to help us out." Elijah then ran forward and both girls gasped in shock.

"What game are you playing with me?" he asked Elena. Elena then pulled out her hand and pulled the pin off what turned out to be a vervain grenade from Ric and threw it at Elijah. Elena then grabbed Brea's waist and pulled them both to the ground so they wouldn't get hurt. Brea heard Elijah scream in pain and she pulled away from her sister, worried about his safety. She saw Elijah look up and his face was healing fast, too fast for any normal vampire. He shook his head and started to make his way up the stairs to the girls but Stefan came out and started firing his gun at him, trying to keep him away from the twins. The bullets didn't even affect Elijah in the slightest. Stefan, running out of options, charged him, throwing both of them down the stairs. Elijah got straight back to his feet as Stefan lay on the ground sore. Elijah went to attack Stefan and Brea was just about to scream at him, when Damon stabbed Elijah through the chest with a wooden coat rack, pinning him against the door. Brea took a shaky deep breath at seeing him like that, not knowing why that made her sad.

Rose then popped out and saw Elijah and proceeded to run off. Damon made to go after her but Elena called out, "just let her go." Damon's face immediately lit up as he looked up the stairs at Elena and Brea narrowed her eyes.

Elena then took off running down the stairs in Stefan's open arms. "Hey, come here. Are you hurt? Are you ok?"

Brea then slowly made her way down the stairs and Damon met her at the bottom, pulling her into a tight hug. "I'm glad you're ok," he breathed.

"Me too," Brea laughed nervously.

* * *

Brea spent the whole car ride home asleep. Whatever the man from last night gave her, it was really messing with her head. She was exhausted. Elena spent the entire car ride filling Damon and Stefan in on everything that happened that day. Elena had also called Jeremy from the car to let him know they were ok, and now they were finally home. "Brea!? Elena!?" they heard Jeremy call. Elena and Brea smiled and slowly made their way upstairs, sore and tired from the past few days. Brea was still in her dress from the masquerade ball.

"Oh my god," Bonnie breathed pulling Elena into a hug and Jeremy gave Brea a bear hug.

"Are you both ok?" he asked them.

"We're ok," Brea assured pulling away, wiping under his eyes, which she could see were glistening with tears before pulling him into another hug.

"We're ok," Elena confirmed. "We got your message," Elena told Bonnie and Brea pulled away from her brother to smile at her friend.

"Thank you, Bonnie," Brea smiled. "It really helped," she said pulling her into a hug as Elena hugged Jeremy. After a while Brea pulled away and checked her phone, it was blown up with texts from Tyler. She'd have to check them tomorrow, "I'm going to go to bed," she said. "Whatever thing that guy gave me last night, mixed with the alcohol, I think I may die," Brea laughed. "I'll see you guys tomorrow," she said moving off to her room. As she lay in bed, she couldn't help but think they hadn't seen the last of Elijah.


	35. Chapter 35: Katerina

**Hi guys! Thanks for reading you legends. Sorry, this chapter is a bit late. I'll admit, I did forget to upload. Please leave reviews, it does make me update faster. What did you all think of Elijah last chapter and Katherine this chapter? Let me know xx**

 **Guest: Hi, yes that's the point. She can't change much. Which is going to be part of her 'inner turmoil'. There's a very specific reason that she doesn't have her memories now. It'll come up and be solved in coming chapters. It's a spell blocking her memories, she just has to figure out who, what, why. But I understand memories are a big thing for her and I've shown some before. I included some in this chapter, so why there is a spell blocking her memories, she's pushing against it and she's able to get a few back. Again that's something that will be solved soon. But until it's officially fixed I will be conscious to include more in every chapter. Held cover her backstory. Please let me know if that makes sense and if you think it's a good plan.**

* * *

"Jer Bear!" Brea called out to her brother as he entered the kitchen.

"Nope," he said turning around and walking away.

"Wait! Come back! Come on Jer," Brea begged as Elena looked at her weirdly.

"What's going on with you two?" Elena asked.

"Urgh, he's being pissy because I told him this morning that Ric was cooler than him. I really hit a nerve."

Elena frowned in amusement, "why would you say that?" she said taking a sip of her coffee.

"He told me you were the prettier twin."

Elena then snorted, "what did you do to make him say that?"

"Look it wasn't my fault. I opened his bedroom door as he was about to open it, so the door smacked him in the head," Brea explained and Elena laughed. "I didn't do it on purpose."

"Ok then," Elena smiled standing up. "Come on, we have to go to Stefan's before school, he said it was important."

"Rightio," Brea said standing up, "I'll take my own car, you take yours. I have to make a stop before school."

Elena frowned, "ok," she said as the girls left.

* * *

They both arrived at the Salvatore's at the same time and walked up to the door. Brea knocked and Damon opened the door, "hello Elena," he said staring at her sister. Brea then cleared her throat, "hello Brea," he smirked at her.

"Stefan here?" Elena asked. "He called, said it was important."

"Right this way," Damon said stepping aside allowing the girls to enter the house.

Elena walked in ahead and Brea whispered to Damon, "you're being weird.

"Hey," Stefan said greeting the twins.

"What is this about?" Elena asked Stefan nervously. Stefan then stepped aside to reveal Rose.

"Eep!" Brea squeaked hiding behind Elena.

"You," Elena said in shock and Rose waved uncomfortably.

"She has information," Damon said walking towards them, he then jerked his head to the living room and everyone made their way in. Brea stayed as far away from Rose as possible, sitting on the couch Damon was standing behind.

"OK, you have to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years. Brenna here probably knows more, but from the looks of it she doesn't have her memories would that be right?" Rose asked glaring at Brea and she nodded shyly. Rose then turned back to Elena, "I don't know what's true and what's not true. That's the problem with all this vampire crap. But Klaus, I know is real."

"Who is he?" Elena asked.

"One of the originals," Damon answered. "He's a legend."

"From the first generation of vampires," Stefan elaborated and Brea looked down. This sounded familiar.

"Like Elijah?" Elena asked.

"No. Elijah was the easter bunny compared to Klaus. He was a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal."

"Elijah? The Easter bunny?" Brea scoffed and Rose glared at her and she shrunk back in her seat.

"Klaus is known to be the oldest," Stefan said and Brea knew that he was wrong.

"Ok, so you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after us?" Elena asked.

"Yes," Rose said.

"No," Damon answered at the same time. "What they're saying is, I mean if what she's saying is true…"

"Which it is," Rose interrupted.

"And you're not just saying it so we don't kill you."

"Which I'm not."

"Then we're looking at a solid maybe."

"Look, Elijah's dead, right?" Stefan said. "So no one else even knows that you exist."

"Not that you know of," Rose said.

"That's not helping," Damon mumbled.

"Look, I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him," Stefan said. "I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. I mean we don't know what's real. For all we know, he could just be some stupid bedtime story."

"He's real," Rose pressed. "And he doesn't give up. If he wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus then you're an idiot. I know Brenna has spent centuries with him."

"Anna told me that I was friends with all the original vampires," Brea said in realisation.

"Be real handy if you could get your memories back then," Damon said with a small smile and Brea huffed.

Elena and Brea stood up at the same time. "Where are you going?" Stefan asked.

"School," both girls answered.

"See ya," Brea said quickly running out. She didn't want Elena to see where she was going.

* * *

Brea parked her car at the entrance to the tomb. She let out a big breath of air before she got out and went down the steps into the tomb. "Crap," Brea groaned when she got in there and saw the tomb was sealed off with the boulder. As she got closer to the boulder she heard a knock on the other side and pressed her ear to it "Katerina?" she asked but got no response. Brea knocked on the boulder twice and got the same knock back. Brea sighed and leaned against the boulder. She may not have her memories, but Katherine was her sister. And she was suffering. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Right after she heard footsteps at the entrance to the tomb and stood straight to see who it was "Elena?" she asked in shock.

"Brea? Where have you been? I called you like 10 times," Elena said shocked.

"I came straight here. Is that why you were calling me?" Brea asked.

"Yeah."

"Ohhh, Care?" she asked as she spotted Caroline.

"Brea?" Caroline asked shocked.

"You came here without me?" Elena asked hurt.

"I… I just came here to ask about myself actually. Who I am and what not. I was going to see if you wanted to come another time to talk about Klaus and stuff," Brea reassured.

There was silence for a moment before Caroline asked, "are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," both girls said before Elena continued, "we're sure. She's the only one who knows the truth about Klaus and Brea. She's the only one who can tell us how to stop him."

"But you're asking for the truth from someone who's probably never given it," Caroline protested.

"Ah, hey!" Brea protested.

"Sorry," Caroline mumbled, "still not used to that whole 1,000 years old and sister of Katherine thing," she said looking down. "Are you sure about this?" she asked again.

"Yes," Elena said as Brea nodded. "I can't just sit back and wait. We have to know, Caroline."

"Please," Brea said as she noticed Caroline hesitating. As soon as she said this Caroline nodded in submission and moved forward lifting the boulder that was covering the entrance to the tomb with ease. As soon as it was out of the way she stepped back nervously.

Elena stepped forward and called "Katherine?" who had obviously slinked back further into the tomb.

"We'll be ok from here," Elena reassured Caroline.

Brea moved forward and called out sadly "Katerina?" as soon as she did a shuffling sound rang through the tomb as she made her way to the entry.

"Brenna," Katherine smiled before glaring in Elena's direction, "hello Elena. Come to watch me wither away? Good bye Caroline," Katherine snarled.

"As long as we stay on this side of the door, she can't hurt me," Elena reassured Caroline who clearly didn't want to leave them alone.

"Please," Brea asked and Caroline nodded, slowly leaving the ruins.

Elena moved forward and placed the bag she brought with her down, "Stefan know you're here?" Katherine taunted Elena.

"I brought you some things," Elena said smugly.

"You came to bribe me?" Katherine scoffed at Elena. "What is it that you want? I have no interest in talking to you."

Elena then threw a blanket across the tomb boundary. "I want you to tell me about Klaus."

Katherine locked eyes with Brea and hummed, "you two have been busy."

Elena then placed a torch on and the ground and said, "I also brought you this," holding the book she gave Brea.

"My book," Brea whined going for it and Elena allowed her to take it.

"It's your family history. We've read it. It says in here that the family line ended with the both of you. Obviously, that's not true."

"You think that if you brought me some family keepsake, that I'd open up?"

"I also brought you this," Elena said smugly holding up a bottle full of blood. Katherine lunged at it, only to be stopped by the boundary spell.

"That's smart," Brea said with a smile. "I didn't even think to bring anything."

"You wouldn't have to," Katherine groaned.

"You don't look so good," Elena pointed out. "How long before your body shuts down? 10, 20 years?"

"Elena," Brea warned.

"Must be painful to desiccate and mummify. I can't even imagine."

"Elena, stop," Brea said and Elena did.

Katherine slid down the wall, resigned to having to comply. Brea came and sat down in the exact same spot on the other side of the boundary. Elena bent down and filled a capful of blood into a cup before sliding it across the boundary to Katherine with a stick. "You have the Petrova fire," Katherine noted impressed.

"More blood?" Elena asked after Katherine downed what Elena had given her. Elena got the stick and slid the cup back over the boundary so she could refill it.

"It's a long story," Katherine said. "Klaus and us. Goes all the way back to England, 1492. None of which you remember," Katherine said to Brea. Elena then slid another small amount of blood across for her "It was after we left Bulgaria, or I was thrown out."

"Thrown out?" Brea asked.

"Our family," Katherine said to Brea, "your true ancestors," she said to Elena. "They disowned me. My indiscretions were not tolerated at that time. I had a baby out of wedlock. The shame," she said and Brea had a sudden flash of holding Katherine as she cried for her baby, who their father had just taken away.

"It was kept a secret?" Elena asked as Katherine watched Brea.

"Mmhmm. My baby was given away. I was banished to England and Brenna wouldn't let me go alone, so she followed me there. We had to learn to adjust. So we quickly became English. It was a bit easier for Brenna than it was for me. It was there that we caught the eye of a nobleman named Klaus. I was taken with him at first. That was until Brenna told me what he was and what he wanted from me. And then we ran like hell."

Brea closed her eyes and as she was engulfed by a memory.

 **England, 1492**

 _Brenna and Katerina held each other's hands as they sprinted through the woods, trying to escape those who were following them. Katerina then tripped on a tree root, pulling Brenna down with her. Brenna sprung into action and grabbed Katerina's arm, dragging her backwards so that they were hidden by a fallen tree. She knew the ones following them wouldn't be far behind. Brenna slapped a hand over Katerina's mouth and Katerina did the same to Brenna._

 _"_ _They're here," a voice Brea now recognised to be Elijah's spoke. "Katerina! I know you're near! You as well Brenna, I can smell your blood," he growled and Brenna lifted a hand to her cheek to feel it wet with blood, she had cut her face when they tripped, she quickly pressed her free hand against it, to try to contain the smell of her blood hitting the vampire's noses. "It's pointless to run. Klaus'll find you wherever you are, Katerina."_

 _"_ _This way," Trevor spoke as he arrived and Brenna held her breath as she feared he gave away their hiding spot. "There's more blood over there." She relaxed when she heard them all walk away. Brenna peaked her head over the log to see that the coast was clear and both her and Katerina slowly pulled themselves to their feet. They pressed themselves hard up against a tree, looking around frantically in case someone was still near. When they thought it was safe they ran forward only to come face to face with Trevor. He placed a hand each on their mouths, they hand over Katerina's mouth was more affectionate. "Head east," he told the twins. "I can't lead them astray much longer."_

 _"_ _We can't run anymore," Katerina moaned in pain._

 _"_ _Never mind," he comforted. "There's a cottage. You'll be safe there. You both will." Katerina nodded. "Go now. Go!" he said and the two sprinted off._

"So," Elena said snapping Brea out of her memory "what did Klaus want?"

"Same thing that he'll want from you. He wants to break the curse."

"By sacrificing the Petrova doppelganger," Elena realised.

"He wanted to drain every single drop of blood from my body."

"I remember," Brea whispered and Katherine's head whipped towards her. "I remember running in the woods to escape. We were so tired."

"You remember? Maybe it's trigger words you need," Katherine said as Elena poured her another drink.

"Maybe, I remembered bits of the Founders Ball back in 1864 when Stefan mentioned it a couple months back."

"At least it's something. I mean there's clearly something blocking your memory, but if certain words help bring them back then we can do it until we find a witch who knows what spell was used."

"What does the Petrova bloodline have to do with Klaus?" Elena asked interrupting, pushing more blood forward.

"It's really tedious, but… the curse was bound by the sacrifice of Petrova blood. Witches are crafty with their spells. The doppelgänger was created as a way to be able to undo the spell. One the doppelgänger reappeared, the curse can be broken."

"So you ran before he killed you."

"Something like that. We went to the cottage."

As Katherine told the story, Brea again, closed her eyes and allowed the memory of what she was telling her to come back.

 _It was daylight by the time the twins reached the cottage that Trevor instructed them to find. Katerina pulled up as she spotted it. "There it is," Brenna said between deep breaths. Katerina grabbed Brenna's hand and they stumbled the rest of the way to the cottage._

 _As they reached the door, Katerina let out her built up stress, "help. Please help us," she said frantically banging on the door until Brenna grabbed her and pulled her back before she hurt herself. The door opened and an elderly lady was on the other side. "Please. Help us," Katerina begged._

 _"_ _I don't invite strangers into my home," she said about to close the door._

 _Brenna threw herself on the door so she couldn't close it as Katerina said, "no, Trevor, he said that you'd help us."_

 _"_ _Damn him. Always making promises I don't want to keep," Rose said from behind the door, as she appeared in the entrance, she froze. "Let the girls in," Rose ordered and the older lady opened the door. Katerina and Brenna both let out a sigh of relief as they stumbled inside. "Bring them water and something to eat," Rose compelled the lady and she left._

 _"_ _You must be Rose," Katerina assumed. "Thank you. Trevor said to show you this," Katerina said raising the moonstone in the air, "to prove I am who I say, that you would help us to freedom."_

 _"_ _You stole this from Klaus?" Rose hissed._

 _"_ _It was to be part of the sacrifice ritual, so I- I grabbed it and we made our escape."_

 _"_ _People do not escape from Klaus. Everyone who tries ends up back in his grasp, and anyone who helps them dies," Rose growled._

 _"_ _We know the risk you bring on yourself by giving us aid," Katerina assured._

 _"I am risking nothing. At nightfall, I will bring you both back to Klaus," Rose said storming forward and grabbing the girls arms "and beg him to show us both mercy." Rose dragged the twins forward and threw them in a room, shutting the door behind them._

 _"_ _I can't go back," Katerina cried grabbing Brenna's arm._

 _"_ _No, no we're not going back," Brenna agreed. Brenna stood up and walked around the room looking for something sharp. "Here," she said picking up a knife._

 _Katerina moved backwards nervously, "what are you doing?"_

 _"_ _We can't go back, Katerina. We can't. I can't lose you. You're my sister. My best friend. You can turn."_

 _"_ _How?"_

 _"_ _If you are injured, Rose will be afraid to turn you into Klaus in such a state. She'll have to give you blood to heal you. Only badly injured though, not enough to kill you. Then you can really… kill yourself. You'll turn. He won't be able to use you if you're a vampire. He will still hunt you, but not as vigorously as he would if you were still human!"_

 _"_ _That's brilliant," Katerina said moving towards Brenna. "Can you do it?" she said gesturing to the knife. "I am afraid."_

 _Brenna nodded and a tear slipped out of her eye as she plunged the knife into Katerina's side. Katerina groaned in shock and pain and fell into Brenna's arms, who gently laid her on the bed. "Are you ok?" Brenna asked._

 _Katerina nodded. "Now what?"_

 _"_ _We wait."_

 _After a few hours Rose re-entered the room, "it's nightfall. Time to go." Katerina then placed her hand on her side and groaned so that Rose would notice her wound quicker. "When did this happen?" Rose asked afraid._

 _"_ _In the woods, I tripped," Katerina lied._

 _"_ _That's a lie. I would have smelled it," Rose said looking over the bed for the cause of Katerina's injury. Rose looked between the twins and saw the knife and she snatched it up._

 _"_ _I'd rather die than go back to Klaus. Please just let me die," Katerina begged, putting on a show._

 _"_ _If you die, then Trevor dies with you," Rose spat, biting into her wrist._

 _"_ _No! No!" Katerina protested as Rose shoved her wrist at her. Brenna moved forward to make it all look believable and Rose held her back whilst she forced her blood down Katerina's throat. Rose finally pulled away and Katerina's wounds started healing and Brenna smiled._

 _The front door then flung open, "where is she?" Trevor demanded. Rose raced out of the room to argue with Trevor._

 _"_ _Now!" Brea whispered grabbing the rope Rose had left in the room tying it into a noose, she then stood up on a chair and secured it to a beam on the roof._

 _"_ _Do you promise this will work?" Katerina asked afraid as she got up on the chair, placing the noose around her neck._

 _"_ _I promise. I love you sister. I'm so sorry," she cried as she kicked the chair and Katerina fell and hung to death._

"You killed yourself?" Elena asked in shock.

"Klaus needed a human doppelgänger. As a vampire, I was no longer any use to him."

"But it didn't work," Elena noted. "You didn't really escape. You've been running from Klaus ever since."

"We underestimated his spirit for vengeance. But living out of a suitcase is better than dying so you could have your blood spilled over some silly little rock. What's wrong? Afraid I'm right?" Katherine taunted Elena. "You don't wanna die? There's another way out," she said as she took her fingernail and sliced her wrist slightly. "Better hurry. Your opportunity is going, going, going and gone," she said as her wrist healed. Katherine smiled, "Brenna helped me make the other choice. I transitioned. Trevor would have only helped me run. That was never going to be enough. Rose figured out that we used him to escape, and her to turn me. She tried to kill me. I wasn't going to die that easily. I used the old lady as protection. Rose staked her and I used her blood to complete the transition and then ran Brenna and myself out. Better they die than I."

"That's why Rose and Trevor hate me so much," Brea realised guiltily. "I'm the one who gave you the idea to turn and I'm the one who told you of the plan to sacrifice you. My actions signed their death sentences."

"Rose and Trevor spent the last 500 years running because you both used them," Elena said shocked. "Trevor just got killed."

"Never thought he would have lasted that long," Katherine said uncaringly.

"You don't even care that you ruined their lives. Look at Brea," she said gesturing to her sister. "Look at her, she's just learned why they hate her so much and look at that guilt. But you, there's nothing."

"I was looking out for myself and my sister, Elena," Katherine snapped. "I will always look out for just me and her. If you're smart, you'll do the same." Katherine then turned into the tomb, bored by Elena.

"So how much of your little story is true?" Elena asked standing up.

"I have no reason to lie, Elena," Katherine sighed. "I have no reason to do anything but sit here and read and rot."

"Ok, so you mean it's even partially true. That's the reason why you came back, isn't it? Because you wanted to be the one to hand me over to Klaus," Elena realised and Brea's eyes widened and her head snapped towards Katherine angrily.

"Sorry," Katherine smirked at Brea. "500 years on the run, I figured maybe he'd be willing to strike a deal."

"So you got Mason Lockwood to find you the moonstone."

"Right again," Katherine said and Brea scoffed in annoyance.

"What else is needed to break the curse?"

"Look who's getting smarter."

"It's not just me or the stone, is it? Otherwise, there would be no reason to trigger Tyler Lockwood's werewolf curse."

"Oh shoot," Brea muttered. "I forgot about that. He's going to kill me."

"Witches and they're spells," Katherine smirked. "So many ingredients, so many people to sacrifice."

"So you need a werewolf," Elena confirmed.

"Believe it to not, they're hard to come by."

"What else?"

"A witch to do the spell. Mine bailed, but Bonnie'll do just fine."

"What else?"

"Vampire."

"Caroline."

"Are you serious?" Brea snapped. "You blow into town and just try to hand over all of my friends to be sacrificed?"

"Could've been anyone I suppose. But I like the poetry of Caroline. Sorry."

"So you were going to just hand us all over to be killed?" Elena asked shocked.

"Better you die than I," she said before she stepped back into the tomb, out of view.

"She's my sister Katerina!" Brea called after her. "I cannot believe you!" she screamed.

Elena just huffed and began pacing back and forward, trying to process. "Elena! Brenna!" Stefan called from the entry.

"Oh no, Stefan alert!" Brea said panicked, they'd been busted.

"Stefan," Elena said annoyed. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Caroline told you," Elena guessed.

"Dammit Caroline," Brea growled.

"No, she kept your secret, but it didn't take long for me to figure out what was so important that you'd both have to keep it from me."

"I take it back. Go, Caroline," Brea smiled before walking back to the entry of the tomb, giving them time alone to sort it out. On her way, she took the bottle of blood from Elena and rolled it in. As angry as she was, she didn't want her to desiccate.

Katherine walked forward, listening to Elena and Stefan's conversation, "there's nothing you can do, Stefan. I haven't even told you the best part of the story. After I turned Brenna and I went back to Bulgaria, to find my daughter. We went home and all the carriages were flipped, the servants had been torn apart. When we got inside it was even worse. Klaus worked out where we came from. And he slaughtered our entire family. He pinned our father to the wall with a blade and he tore apart the necks of our mamma and sister. He killed them, our entire family, just to get back at me for running," she said as tears fell from Brea's eyes as she remembered the pain of that night. "Whatever you do to escape Klaus, he will get his vengeance on your friends, your family, on anyone that you've ever loved. Everyone but Brenna."

"No. Look at me," Stefan said spinning Elena to face him. "No. Do not listen to her, ok?"

Katherine and Brea held eye contact, in the shared pain of the night they found her family before Katherine scoffed, "always the protector. But even you must realise that she's doomed. There's nothing you can do to stop it. Unless of course, you have this," she said holding up the moonstone.

"What?" Elena asked.

"Oh, no," Stefan laughed. "There it is. That's the ultimate lie, isn't it? You spun this whole thing so that we would have to get the stone from you, didn't you?"

"I didn't spin anything, Stefan. It's the truth," Katherine says hurt.

"No, let me guess. You want to trade that stone for your freedom. You manipulative, psychotic bitch.

"It's all true Stefan, she didn't lie," Brea confirmed.

"My freedom?" Katherine scoffed. "That's where you're wrong, Stefan. I don't want my freedom, because when Klaus shows up to kill us all, and he will. I'll be in the tomb where no vampire will enter because they can't get out. I'll be the safest psychotic bitch in town." Katherine then walked back into the tomb and Stefan turned to stare at the twins in shock.

"I'm leaving," Brea said. "You can take Elena home," she said to Stefan. She was exhausted from the day. Getting those memories back took it out of her. Brea turned and left the tomb, getting in her car and riding home.


	36. Chapter 36: The Sacrifice

**Ok guys, don't hate me for the late update. I had this written and loaded up ready to go, but forget to upload it to the actual story! I've written the next chapter already, it's got a fair bit of Elijah interaction, so if that's something you want to see soon, please leave a review or shoot me a message. xx**

 **MageVicky: Yeah me too. You can tell she cares but has just been so beaten down by circumstances that it changed her.**

 **Guest: I can tell you there will be a discussion with Elijah next chapter re memories. Will explain a bit. Stay tuned.**

 **Guest: Thank you! That's so sweet. Let me know what you think of this.**

 **SlytherinValkire: Wow that's fast. Thank you so much! It means a lot. Let me know if there's anything you'd like to see and I'll see what I can do!**

* * *

Brea woke up when she heard a rattle from downstairs. She sat up and looked around but saw nothing, rubbing her eyes, she laid back down trying to go back to sleep. Just as she began to drift off, she heard a door slam and jolted upright. Confused as to what it could be, Brea stood up and opened the door to her room. As she stepped out, she saw Elena walk out as well. "Did you hear that?" Brea asked nervously. They'd been on edge since the kidnapping.

"Yeah," Elena answered. "Sounded like a door."

"Maybe Jeremy's up?" Brea asked.

"Maybe," Elena said and the two twins walked towards his room. As they were about to enter his room, they heard footsteps behind them. Brea and Elena both spun around with a gasp to see Ric standing there in his boxers with a bowl of ice cream.

"Ahhh! Elena my eyes," Brea yelled burying her face in Elena's hair.

"Elena, Brea. Ahem," Ric said awkwardly as he tried to cover up.

"We heard something," Elena answered trying to look anywhere but at their teacher. Brea lifted her head but kept her eyes covered with her hand.

"That was us," Jenna's voice said.

"Jenna?" Brea asked peeking through her hand shield.

"I'm sorry," Jenna said with a small smile.

"We didn't think anyone was up," Ric reasoned.

"But here you both are," Jenna laughed awkwardly. "And here we are."

"We were just…" Ric said unsure of what to say. "Chunky monkey?" Ric said offering the girls his ice cream.

"I'm not really hungry… at all," Elena said.

"I'm with her," Brea said, she removed her hands from her eyes and looked at the ground.

"Well… I'm naked. So I'm gonna go," Ric said making a quick getaway.

As soon as Ric left, Brea looked up at her aunt who was wearing Ric's shirt. Elena and Brea smiled at her before they started making their way back to their rooms. "I'm really, really sorry," Jenna said.

"It's ok Jenna," the girls said.

"Don't worry about it," Elena wore it off.

"I know he's been staying over a lot. Are you- are you sure it's ok?"

"Hell yeah," Brea laughed. "Jeremy and I have great plans for the two of you. We'll have a very, very attractive cousin," Brea smiled and Jenna's eyes widened.

Elena frowned at her sister amused, "yeah it's fine. Seems like things are good."

"They're extremely good," Jenna said beaming.

"Then we're extremely ok with it," Elena laughed.

"How did that child not wake up?" Brea asked looking at Jeremy's door, "I mean I pretty much screamed."

"He sleeps like the living dead," Jenna laughed before walking off.

"Night," Brea said to Elena. "I spent most of the day talking to Tyler about the whole accident at his house with Sarah, all whilst avoiding the werewolf topic, I'm exhausted."

"Night," Elena smiled and the twins left to their respective rooms.

* * *

There was a knock at the door as the girls were planning their ditch-school-shopping day. They needed a normal day for themselves. "Who's that?" Elena asked.

"I don't know, I didn't invite anyone over," Brea said confused as they walked to the door.

Elena opened the front door and the twins were greeted by the Salvatore brothers. "Hey," Stefan said. "Can we talk?"

"Why?" Elena asked.

"We went to see Katherine," Damon said and Brea's face dropped.

Elena looked at Brea quickly before saying, "come on in," and allowing them to walk through.

"So we tried to bargain with her for the moonstone," Damon explained.

"Let me guess, she wouldn't give it," Brea smirked.

"Your face looked just like hers when you said that," Damon smirked back and Brea glared. "But no, she wouldn't. The only way she said she'd give it is if we get Bonnie to break her out. Said she'll leave town with you and never come back."

"Me? No way," Brea said. "I'm not leaving."

"You don't believe her do you?" Elena asked.

"No, of course not. Which is why we didn't agree," Damon said with a smile at Brea. "We just want the moonstone."

"According to Rose's friend Slater, there's a way to destroy the spell that Klaus wants to break," Stefan said.

"No spell, no doppelgänger sacrifice. Ergo, you live," Damon smiled.

"How do you destroy it?" Brea asked and Elena nodded.

"By releasing it from the moonstone," Stefan explained.

"How do you guys even know this is going to work?" Elena asked.

"Cause we have a crafty witch on our side," Damon said.

"You discussed it with Bonnie," Elena realised annoyed.

"She agreed to do anything she could to help us," Stefan defended.

"It's Katherine who has the moonstone. She's not going to give it to you"

"We're going to get it from her."

"Well, what he means to say is that we will pry it from her cold, dead hand if we have to," Damon said.

"No. You. Won't," Brea said giving him a fake smile.

"Bonnie just needs to find a way to release the seal long enough for us to get in, get the moonstone and get out in time for her to return it," Stefan said.

"Wow. I mean, it sounds like you guys already have it all planned out," Elena said and Brea knew she was mad.

"Yep, we're awesome," Damon said not picking up on Elena's vibes.

"Except for one thing. I don't want you to do it."

"What are you talking about? Elena, we don't have a choice," Stefan asked confused.

"Oh come on Stefan!" Brea exclaimed. "Surely you know."

"What about Klaus?" Elena asked.

"We'll find him, but after we get the moonstone," Stefan responded.

"Is that before or after he kills everyone that I care about, including the two of you?" Elena asked before looking at Brea. "And apparently not you."

"Elena, if we can de-spell the moonstone, we can save your life."

"I know. Everybody keeps saying that," Elena said standing up, grabbing Brea's hand and pulling them out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Why are we at the Salvatore's?" Brea asked as Elena pulled up. "This isn't the shops."

"I just need to pick something up," Elena said.

"You're lying," Brea said getting out of the car. "What are we really doing?"

"I'm sorry," Elena said opening the door. "But I have to do it," she said cryptically.

"It's not nice to leave a girl naked so early in the morning," Rose said walking into the foyer as Elena shut the door.

"Whoa," Rose said when she saw the girls. "Sorry, I thought you were…"

"What is it with us and naked people today," Brea whispered to Elena as they looked away.

"I, uh, sorry, I," Elena stammered.

"There's no one else here," Rose said.

"Actually, we came to talk to you," Elena said.

"We did?" Brea asked wide-eyed.

"Then I should probably get dressed," Rose said walking off. After a few minutes, Rose came back. "So what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"I want to go see Slater," Elena said.

"It's a bad idea," Rose immediately said.

"No, it's not. From what Stefan told me, your friend Slater obviously have more information on Klaus. And we need to know more about Brea. You and Damon just gave up before you got it."

"Because somebody blew up a coffee shop with us in it," Rose said incredulously.

"I kind of agree with Rose here Lena. It's not a good idea," Brea said looking between the two.

"There's more to learn," Elena pushed. "We just have to find a way to learn it."

"Why are you coming to me with this?"

"Because you owe me. One word from me, and Damon and Stefan could have killed you for kidnapping us."

"Actually I'd say your sister owes me more than I owe you. Or is it because you know that they wouldn't want you doing this? And their moonstone caper gives you a chance to sneak away."

"We're having a disagreement, ok? They're willing to risk everyone that I love, and I'm not."

"They're just trying to protect you."

"And you've proven that you couldn't care less whether I'm protected or not," Elena snarked. "So we're back to you taking me to Slater."

"Elena!" Brea protested.

"It's just to get information Brea, we need to know."

Rose then came and sat down next to Elena on the couch and Brea stiffened. "What exactly do you hope to achieve by this?"

"How would you like to be able to walk during the daylight?" Elena asked and Brea's head shot around to look at her sister in shock.

"I've been a slave to shadows for 500 years. What do you think?"

"I think I know a witch who's willing to do whatever it takes to help if you're willing to make a deal." Rose looked at Brea and Brea gave her a nod. "Great, it's settled. I'll be in the car," Elena said getting up and leaving Brea and Rose in the same room.

Rose got up to follow but Brea said, "Rose," and Rose froze. "I… I'm sorry. I saw Katherine. I know what we did. To you and Trevor. I just want you to know that I'm really, really sorry. I just wanted to save my family. I know you understand that. But I am very sorry, for the part I played in Trevor's death and your exile."

Rose was frozen in place, unsure of what to say to Brea's honest words, "thank you," she whispered in shock. "Thank you," she said more definitely with a small smile before leaving. Brea smiled slightly before getting up and following Rose through the shadows to the car.

* * *

After an hours drive, they finally arrived at Slater's apartment Richmond. The drive had been silent the entire way. Elena parked the car in an underground carpark so Rose could get inside safely and they all made their way upstairs to Slater's door. Rose banged on the door, "Slater! Slater, it's Rose. Open up," half a second later Rose turned to the twins, "he's not home. Sorry."

"No," Elena said raising her hand. "We didn't come all the way out here for nothing." She then jerked her head at the door, signalling Rose to break in.

Rose sighed and shoved the door open, "after you," she said to the girls. Elena and Brea looked around and stepped into the apartment, followed by Rose. "Slater?" Rose called stepping further into the apartment. "I don't think he's going to be much help," Rose said. Elena and Brea exchanged confused looks before running over to Rose and gasping, as they found Slater dead on the floor.

"That just made things very tricky," Brea hummed as Rose moved forward to frag his body away.

Elena huffed and walked over to the computers, "looks like whoever blew up the coffee shop found him and killed him for his information," she said as she looked through papers.

Brea walked over to her sister as Rose said, "yeah probably to stop him from helping people like us. The guy was a vampire almanac. Knowing too much information just bit him in the ass." As she said that Brea giggled and Elena shot her a glare.

Rose walked over to the window and flung open the curtain, "what are you?" Elena asked in shock as Brea backed away, afraid Rose was about to burst into flames.

"Tempered glass," Rose answered with a smile and Brea relaxed. "UV rays can't penetrate. I used to just come here and watch the day."

"I'm sorry about Slater," Brea and Elena both said and they glared at each other.

"Copy cat," Brea mumbled taking a photo of Slater and a girl from Elena.

"Any luck?" Rose asked them changing the conversation.

"Um," Elena said bending in front of the computer. "It's password protected, I can't get in."

"Try 'vampfan'?" Brea suggested and Elena slowly turned her head around to look at Brea. Brea shrugged and nudged Elena away with her hip and tried it. "Didn't work," Brea said defeated.

"Shocker," Elena muttered and Brea scoffed with a smile.

"Try…" Brea started before Rose cut her off.

"No, this is fine. Let's just go." After she said that a door inside the apartment rattled and all three of them spun to face it.

"Go check it out," Brea said nudging Elena and Elena looked at Brea wide eyed.

Rose ignored that and said, "stay here," as she went to investigate. "Alice?" she said, clearly recognising the person inside the cupboard.

"Rose!" a voice called and out ran a girl who grabbed onto Rose crying. "He's dead," she cried and Rose looked the very definition of uncomfortable.

* * *

Elena was in the kitchen with Brea while Rose sat with Alice. Elena was pouring tea whilst brea was texting Matt.

M - But how can Jeremy be mad at you it makes no sense?

B - I know right! He called Elena the prettier twin he got what he deserved.

M - Well I mean…

B - You dated the girl. You're biased. Your opinion doesn't count.

M - So what did you do to make him insult you?

B - Excuse me Matthew I did absolutely nothing to that child.

M - I don't believe that for a second

B - Yeah… well… gotta go. I'll text you when I'm home. We can do dinner, work out a plan to win Jer back.

Brea looked up as Rose walked in. "She found him a few minutes before we did," she explained.

"How is she?" Elena asked.

"Overreacting. Big time."

"Her boyfriend just died," Elena exclaimed. "There's no such thing as overreacting."

"Thos tears are for her," Rose explained to the twins. "She didn't care about Slater. She was only dating him long enough to see if he'd turn her."

Elena then looked at Brea and walked out. "Oh no," Brea sighed.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Well now that she knows she's not heartbroken. My sister is going to pull that girl into this whole issue. Probably going to try to get the computer password. My sister is a quick one," Brea said as they watched Elena interact with Alice. After a minute Rose, who was listening in, tensed up angrily. "What?" Brea asked looking between Elena and Rose.

"She just told her I'd turn the girl if she got us into the computer!"

"What!" Brea asked standing up and walking over to Elena and Alice who were now at the computers.

"Someone's been here. The hard drive's completely wiped out," Alice said.

"Yeah, probably whoever killed him," Rose said.

Elena sighed and hung her head, before Alice spoke. "Lucky for you, Slater was paranoid. Everything's backed up on our remote server."

Rose leaned in to the twins, "you know that she's not going anywhere near my blood, right?" she hissed.

"I know," Elena said. "She doesn't."

Brea let out a small laugh, "you're evil," she whispered and Elena smirked.

"Kristen Stewart," Alice said as she hacked into the server. "God, was he obvious."

"These are all leads to vampires?" Elena asked looking at all the emails.

"Slater was obsessed, almost as much as me," Alice smiled.

"What about that one? Cody Webber," Rose pointed out. "We exchanged dozens of emails about Elijah."

"I could call him?" Alice suggested.

Elena handed Alice a phone. "Tell him that we're trying to send a message to Klaus."

"Huh?" Brea asked confused.

"The doppelgänger is alive, and she's ready to surrender."

"What?!" both Rose and Brea yelled.

"Oh my god. I knew I recognised you two," Alice beamed.

"Get him the message, please," Elena said as Brea stood there in shock. Elena then walked off and Brea ran after her.

"Hold up! Elena! What the bloody hell are you thinking?" Brea screamed as Rose entered behind her.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked.

"I'm getting Klaus' attention."

"What!" Brea yelled. "That's the last thing we should be doing! Have you lost your mind!"

"If Klaus knows that you're alive, he'll find you and he'll kill you," Rose said and Elena looked down. "Which is exactly what you wanted all along."

"What? Elena?" Brea asked tearing up.

"It's either me or my family. Brea, if I don't do this, he'll hurt Jeremy and Jenna and Alaric. We can't let that happen. I have to do this."

"So this whole charade was a suicide mission so that you could sacrifice yourself and save everyone else?" Rose asked.

Alice then walked into the kitchen, "Cody is on his way and he really wants to meet you. Both of you," she said looking at Brea.

"You're being weak," Brea snapped as Elena went to leave the room.

"I have to do it."

"No, you most certainly do not!" Brea snapped as Elena left the room. "Call him," Brea whispered to Rose.

"Sorry?" Rose asked confused.

"Call Damon, he can drag her back home and lock her in the cellar. Just call him. Please. Get him here."

Rose nodded and pulled out her phone. "Don't be angry with me. You need to get to Richmond immediately. Elena is on a suicide mission that neither Brenna nor I knew about. She's trying to get Klaus' attention," she spoke into the phone before hanging up. "He's on his way."

* * *

Brea was standing in the window looking out over Richmond, waiting for Damon to come and save her sister from her moment of madness. As she was staring she noticed a face appear in the window. It was Elijah's. Brea's eyes widened. But she wasn't afraid. She just kept staring. "Brea…" Elena said coming up to her but she stopped when she saw Elijah in the reflection of the window. Elena gasped in fear, spinning around quickly and Brea turned to look as well, but he wasn't there. "Was that?"

"Yeah," Brea said shocked. "That was…"

"Elijah," Elena breathed. Before they could start chatting, Brea stormed off, not interested in talking to her sister.

* * *

Brea was raging on the couch when she heard Elena gasp in shock, so she looked up to see Damon standing in front of her. "What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped back.

"Thank god you're here!" Brea sighed from the couch standing up as Rose entered the room.

"You two called him?" Elena asked hurt.

"I'm sorry, Elena," Rose reasoned.

"Of course we called him. You're being an idiot," Brea snapped.

Elena then turned to Rose angrily. "You said that you understood."

"She lied," Damon said.

"Damon Salvatore," Alice said running up to the four of them.

"Get rid of her," Damon said to Rose in irritation.

"No way," Alice said as Rose moved her out of the room.

"Come on. We're leaving," Damon said.

"No," Elena protested.

"Yes, Elena, we're leaving," Brea hissed.

"I said no."

"I said we're leaving," Damon said angrily.

"I'm not going with you."

"You do not get to make decisions anymore," Damon snapped.

"Hear, hear," Brea agreed as she stood next to Damon.

"When have I ever made a decision?" Elena snapped back. "You and Stefan do that for me. Now this, this is my decision."

"Who's going to save your life while you're out making decisions?"

"You're not listening to me, Damon. I don't want to be saved. Not if it means that Klaus is going to kill every single person that I love except for my sister."

"Elena please," Brea begged. "You have to fight. Please. For me, for Jeremy, for Jenna. Please."

"Get your ass out the door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself," Damon ordered. Elena did not budge so Damon grabbed her arm.

"No," Elena grunted as she fought against him. Elena then threw a punch at Damon and Brea's eyes widened, knowing he wouldn't like that. Elena's face then contorted in pain as he obviously squeezed her fist in warning.

"Serves you right," Brea snapped, but her words were ignored.

Damon leaned in towards Elena, so close she had to move her head backwards, "don't ever do that again," he breathed and Brea pursed her lips eyes flickering between the two of them. Damon then let go and walked off.

"Brea…" Elena started to say.

"Shut up Elena!" Brea snapped and stormed off.

* * *

"Time to go," Damon said walking out of the bedroom. "Alice is soundly sleeping and won't remember a moment of this horribly stupid day," he said to the three girls sitting on the couch.

"Would you stop it!" Elena snapped at Brea.

"Stop what!?"

"Glaring at me."

"You deserve it you suicidal…." Brea yelled as the front doors slammed open and three men walked through. All three girls stood up and Brea angled her body in front of Elena's.

"We're here to meet the doppelganger," one man said. "And Brenna," he said looking at Brea.

"Thank you for coming," Elena said pushing past Brea only to be stopped by Damon.

"I will break your arm," Damon growled.

"And I will slap you," Brea growled as well ripping Elena back to stand behind her again as Damon held his arm in front of her.

"There's nothing here for you," Damon smirked. Just as he said that, one of the vampires at the back groaned and fell to the ground and Elijah stood behind him.

Brea let out a relieved breath. "Elijah," she sighed as Elena gasped and tensed up behind her.

The two vampires then spun around to look at him. And Rose sped out of the room. "I killed you. You were dead," Damon said confused.

"Damon, shut up!" Brea hissed.

"Thank you Brenna," Elijah smiled before turning to Damon, "yes, for centuries now. Who are you?" Elijah then asked the remaining vampires.

"Who are you?" one of the vampires retorted back.

"I'm Elijah," Elijah smiled and the vampire's eyes widened and they shrunk back.

"We were going to bring her to you," the vampire exclaimed. "Both the doppelgänger and your sister," he said and Brea's eyes widened as Damon tightened his grip on her. "For Klaus. She's the doppelganger. He'd want to see them both. I don't know how the doppelgänger exists, but she does. Klaus will want to see her."

"Does anyone else know that you're here?"

"No."

"Well, then, you have been incredibly helpful. Although I do believe all those decades ago I made it clear that none of you and your little bounty hunters were to go anywhere near Brenna, yet here you are," he hissed before plunging his hand into the men's chests and ripping out their hearts. Elena and Brea gasped in shock and Brea buried her head in her sisters hair for the second time today. Brea looked up slightly to see Damon move in front of them ready to fight, but Elijah just smiled, looking at Brea. "My apologies on you having to witness that. I will see you soon," he said before disappearing as he ran off. Damon turned back to look at the girls, confused as to why Elijah didn't take them.

"Alright, time to go," Damon said dragging them out of the building.

"Hello?" Brea answered the phone as Tyler rang.

"Hey," he said shakily. "You home?"

"Not at the moment, what's up? You sound upset?"

"Had a rough day. Figured you might of as well, heard you weren't at school."

"Heard? You ditched as well?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm probably an hour away from being home. If you want you can come and hang out? Stay the night? We can steal Jenna's ice cream like we did last week and watch Bambi?"

"Yeah, we're not watching Bambi."

"Why not it's a brilliant movie!"

"Brea," Tyler laughed.

"Ok, fine, fine. We can watch Psycho?"

"I could watch Psycho. Sounds like a plan. I'll see you in an hour."

"Bye Ty," Brea said hanging up as Damon began to drive away. The entire drive was silent and the very definition of awkward. Once they pulled up outside their house Brea said, "thanks for the lift," before throwing herself out of the car, desperate to get away from Damon and Elena. "Oh my god, Jer. I have had a no good, very bad day," Brea said as she threw open the door. "I get your upset with me, but you've got to get over it because I need one of my Jer bear hugs," Brea called up the stairs. "Oh you're right there," she said as she saw him come out of the kitchen. "Wow what the hell happened to you!" Brea yelled as she saw a bandage over his neck.

"Katherine. I went in the tomb."

"She did what! Wait, why did you go in the tomb you noob!"

"Long story, but Stefan ran in there to save me. He threw me out."

"Wait, but if Stefan went in there. That means…" Brea realised as Jeremy nodded. "Elena," Brea realised and the two of them opened the door.

"What?" Damon asked.

"It's Stefan," Jeremy said as Tyler's car pulled up. After Jeremy filled Elena in Elena sprinted off to the car nearly running into Tyler. Damon took off close behind.

"What's that about?" Tyler asked. "Wow, bro, you ok?" he asked when he saw Jeremy.

"Yeah, he just. Fell. In the parking lot," Brea said quickly.

"Wow, made a mess of that one," Tyler said coming inside.

"Yeah, um lets go," Brea said dragging Tyler to her room before he could ask more questions. "I'll get the ice cream," Brea said running downstairs. She opened the freezer to only see chunky monkey. "Urgh, that's ruined for me now," she sighed as she grabbed plain vanilla as well as mini m&m's.

"What's he doing here?" Jeremy whispered.

"I think he's freaked about the full moon. I have to help in anyway I can," she said heading back upstairs. "Ok, we only had this or chunky monkey and that's off the menu. Ric ruined it for me. So I could these m&m's to spice it up," Brea said throwing the food at him. "And I got this," she said pulling a few beer bottles out from behind her back, "you look like you need it."

"You're brilliant," he smiled taking them from her as she turned to put the movie on.

"Cheers," he said clicking bottles together as they laid against the headboard watching the movie. "Thanks for being here for me," he sighed as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Same here Ty. Same here," she sighed as they watched the movie.


	37. Chapter 37: By the Light of the Moon

**Hey guys! Next chapter is up! Woohoo! Quicker than the last couple updates, as promised. Please remember to review as they do inspire me to write quicker and as I said before they help me know what people want to read. If there's anything you want to see, let me know and I can try and see if I can fit it in. This chapter has some answers about Brenna's memories as promised. If there's any confusion. Please ask and I can try and clear it up in the next chapter!**

 **MageVicky: Lol! Legit not joke, when I read that for the first time I seriously laughed.**

 **kmeds224: Definitely following the timeline, unfortunately. Got a lot of people wanting him to come early but I don't want to stray. But I do listen to reviewers so if you need more of a certain character I will happily include flashbacks or something. Just lemme know! And not long for Klaus now! He will certainly shake up Brenna's life.**

 **kankananime123: Hello, hello, nice to see you back! Ask and you shall receive, Kol flashback included. Let me know if you like it! If you're ever wanting another flashback or anything just ask and I'll try my best to make it work!**

 **DullReign82: Getting much closer now. She's had a good d &m with Elijah now, let's see what happens when Klaus rocks up.**

 **Guest: Thanks so much! Hope you like this update.**

* * *

"That's funny Ty," Brea argued as they ate breakfast.

"No, it's not. It's pathetic," he argued.

"Ok, how about this one. Why did the scarecrow win an award?"

"I don't know. Why, Brea?"

"Because he was outstanding in his field! Funny right."

"Pathetic."

"Jeremy likes my jokes," Brea grumbled.

"Jeremy also idolises you."

"No I don't," Jeremy said coming into the kitchen.

"Oh yes you do Jer Bear," Brea cooed.

"Bonnie's here," Jeremy said.

"I'm going to take off," Tyler said. "Got some stuff to do today so I'll see you tomorrow I hope," he said. It was the full moon tonight.

"I'll walk you out," Brea said. "Ty, look, whatever's stressing you out. It's going to be ok, alright? You'll survive it," she said hugging him.

"Thanks, Brea," he said pulling away. "I'll catch you later," he said leaving.

As soon as he left Brea headed up the stairs to Elena's room. "Hey Bon," she greeted coming to sit next to her friend on Elena's bed.

"Now that you've got this back, what are you going to do with it?" Elena asked referencing to the moonstone she was holding.

"Right now, it's what's binding the sun and moon curse. If I can figure out a way to remove the spell from the stone, the stone becomes useless," Bonnie explained.

"And can you? Remove the spell?" Brea asked.

Elena cut over Brea, "and according to Katherine and Brea, Klaus becomes vengeful. Maybe. If he finds out."

"Exactly, he may never find out that you exist."

"Bonnie, can't this wait?" Elena asked. "Stefan is stuck in the tomb with Katherine. We've got to get him out."

"Lena, love you and all," Brea said. "But don't you think he'd care about saving your life more than you getting him out of the tomb? Priorities," she sang, weighing her hands in the air.

"Exactly," Bonnie snapped. "Stefan wants me to focus on this."

"Well, don't listen to him. He thinks he's protecting me, but he's wrong."

"Lena, don't question Stefan's judgment," Brea warned. "He is a smart dude. And you are nutcase whose mind is clouded by sacrificial, suicidal tendencies."

Bonnie nodded, "I'm taking Stefan's side with this one. We're not going to let you get used in some creepy sacrifice ritual," Bonnie lectured snatching the moonstone back from Elena. Brea nodded and lifted her hand up for Bonnie to high-five and Bonnie reluctantly did so.

"What are you guys arguing about?" Jeremy asked coming into the room.

"Jer!" Brea smiled tapping the space next to her on the bed for him to sit. Jeremy just frowned and ignored her.

"Not arguing about anything," Bonnie smirked. Bonnie then placed the moonstone in her bag and locked eyes with Jeremy. "I need a coffee," Bonnie said getting up and heading downstairs. Elena sighed and took her spot on the bed.

"What?" Elena asked Jeremy as he stared at her.

"Why are you on some suicide mission?" he asked.

"I'm trying to prevent everyone else from getting hurt," she tried to reason.

"You realise you dying will inadvertently hurt us all right?" Brea asked scoffing at her sister.

"Oh, so bringing Klaus the moonstone so you can get yourself killed is ok?" Jeremy asked snatching Brea's hand and dragging the two of them out of the room.

"Wow, hey, why are you dragging me away?" Brea asked as he pulled the two of them into his room.

"Shh," he said placing a finger over his lips. As soon as they heard Elena leave her room Jeremy pulled them back in. He moved to the bed and checked Bonnie's bag. "She took it," he said and Brea realised Elena took the moonstone.

"Crazy, stupid twin," Brea muttered shaking her head.

Jeremy sauntered to the stairs where Bonnie was confronting Elena. "She took the moonstone," he said showing Bonnie the empty handbag.

"How did you…" Elena asked confused.

"We tested you," Bonnie explained. "And you failed."

"You're being an idiot," Brea snapped.

"Klaus killed Katherine and Brea's entire family just because they crossed him," Elena growled before turning to Brea. "You remember that. Why would you want that to happen to Jeremy or Jenna? I'm doing the right thing. I can't let that happen."

Bonnie stepped to the side letting Elena past. "Wow what?" Brea said as she took off to stop her sister but Jeremy just held her arm stopping her chasing her twin. "Let me go!" she yelled as Elena opened the door and smacked into an invisible wall. "Huh?" she asked confused.

"What did you do?" Elena asked spinning around.

"It's for the best, Elena," Bonnie said seriously and Brea just laughed.

"Oh my god, you're stuck here! That's hilarious!" Brea laughed as Elena pushed up against the wall trying to break free. Brea ran down the stairs and tentatively stuck her hand out, making sure she could exit. She could, so she popped out on the other side and stuck her tongue out at Elena and Elena huffed in annoyance before storming off into another room. "Brea's phone," she said as she answered the phone to Tyler. "Miss me already? I mean, am I wrong or did you just leave only like half an hour ago?"

"Have you heard from Mason since he left?" Tyler asked.

"No. I haven't spoken to him. Tried calling him just like you but he hasn't responded," she said walking back inside and sitting on the couch next to Elena.

"This girl showed up at our door this morning. Said Mason never made it back to Florida. She's been trying to track him down."

"That's… that's really weird, Ty."

"I mean he goes AWOL a lot but he always calls back eventually. And the only place he would have really gone is home."

"Yeah, my mom's really freaking out. She's on the phone to the sheriff right now. Look I got to go, but if I find out anything I'll let you know."

"Yeah, Ty, please do," Brea said hanging up. "So… what's up?" Brea asked Elena and Elena just scowled.

The front door then opened and Damon walked on in, "you should really lock your door," he lectured and Elena pouted in annoyance.

"Oh. Come on, pouty," Damon smirked and Brea put her hands on Elena's face trying to turn her lips up into a smile but Elena slapped them away. "At least give me 2 points for ingenuity."

"Your idea?" Brea asked and he nodded. "5 points for Damon," she smiled. "Hey you definitely compelled Mason to head back to Florida right?" she asked and Damon's eyes widened as he nodded. "He never made it back. Weird," she muttered looking ahead. "Anyway, you're trapped in the house," Brea smiled.

"Do you think this is funny?" Elena snapped at the two of them.

"Yes," Brea said with a smile.

"Yes, Elena," Damon snarked. "I find hilarity in the lengths that I have to go to, to repeatedly save your life."

"What did Stefan say about this?"

"He had a good laugh."

"Ah Stefan," Brea smiled. "Boy has a sense of humour."

"And what did he say about Elijah still being alive?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, that," Damon said plopping himself down on the other side of Elena and throwing his arm across the back of the couch. "I didn't tell him."

"Why not?" the twins asked.

"Well, A - he can't do anything about it, and B - what I just said."

"Fair points," Brea nodded.

"Where's Bonnie?" Damon asked.

"I thought she was meeting you," Jeremy said coming into the room.

"No, she's on moonstone duty. And I'm on… Elena patrol."

"And who's on Tyler Lockwood and the full moon?" Jeremy asked.

"Vampire Barbie asked me if she could handle it and I said why not? I figured if she screwed up, he'd bite her and then I'll be rid of two of my problems," Damon smirked and Brea scowled and reached over to his hand that was resting near her and pinched and twisted. "Ouch," he snapped pulling away.

"Hold on a second. Tonight's the full moon?" Elena asked shocked.

"Yep," but you're too absorbed with all you're suicidal tendencies to notice," Damon said pulling out his phone as it rang. "What?" Damon snapped as he answered and walked out of the room.

"Geez Lena, he spent the night here, how did you not notice?" Brea scoffed and Elena looked forward in shock.

"Change of plans," Damon said coming back into the room. "You two babysit."

"Woohoo!" Brea said fist pumping. "I'm a really good babysitter," she smiled.

Damon smirked before looking at Elena, "hey, you know, you should get out, enjoy the sun," he said as Jeremy threw himself on the couch and lounged across his sisters' legs. "Oh wait, you can't." Elena then grabbed a cushion and threw it at Damon and missed. Brea and Jeremy then started laughing and Elena proceeded to shove Jeremy off the couch. This only made Brea laugh harder and Elena then turned on her and pushed her off the couch as well, causing her to land on her brother.

"Urgh, I'm bored," Brea whined from the ground. "I'm going to go visit my good friend Matthew. His shift ends in 20, catch you losers later," she said leaving the house.

* * *

"Matty!" Brea cheered as she entered the Grill. Matt just rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?"

"To hang out, your shifts over in 2 minutes. Pleaseeee."

"Fine, grab a table I'll meet you when I'm done."

"Yes!" she fist pumped and sat down. 2 minutes later Matt joined them carrying two glasses of coke. "Oh, you know me, Matthew."

"Sadly I do, burgers will be ready in 10. What's got you in a good mood?"

"Well, Elena got… grounded. So good day already."

"What did she do?"

"Oh, she just pissed a lot of us off. So she got grounded. Trust me, it's warranted. Oh my god, breaking news. Tyler spent the night."

"Ew!"

"Matt, no, that's disgusting!" Brea groaned. "It's the same as when you sleep over. Movies, ice cream and an abundance of jokes. But the point is, Tyler said my jokes were pathetic."

"I like your jokes," Matt said.

"Exactly right, my jokes are brilliant. The poor boy has no sense of humour."

"Maybe we should cut him out of the group."

"Maybe we should. We would be a powerhouse on our own. I've said it before, he brings us down. We're so much more easy going. Ty's a grumpy one."

"Who would we replace him with?" Matt joked.

"Jeremy!"

"Wow, I mean, I know we're joking and all, but Jeremy would seriously be a good addition to our group chat."

"Ever since he got clean he's been very witty," Brea laughed. "I'm making one," Brea said. "Just the three of us, him and Ty are still kind of touchy," Brea said pulling out her phone and adding their numbers together into a chat.

B - Welcome, welcome all

J - What's this

M - The greatest thing the world has ever seen

B - BrenJerThew!

M - That's the best you could come up with?

J - That. Is. Awesome!

B - See Matty, told you he would be a good addition

B - We shall continue this later. Matt and I are having bro time

J - Good luck mate.

"Good call," Matt said as they put their phones away. "Let's see if Tyler's free to come and hang out," Matt said pulling his phone back out.

"Oh, he um, he had things to do," Brea said, knowing he'd be busy with full moon problems. "Oh, burgers!" Brea said excitedly as a waiter delivered the food.

"Yes!" Matt cheered. "Tuck in Brenna."

"Tuck in I shall," she smiled. "Oh look. It's Ric. Hey, Ric!" she called across the room waving. Ric gave a small wave before looking away. "Urgh, Jenna must've pissed the man off. I can't have her ruining our plans."

"Who's plans and what plans?" Matt asked.

"Jeremy and I's plan. The plan is to marry him into the family. Jenna's the only appropriate one."

"Why do you two like him so much?"

"Ric is the epitome of cool. Plus he's kind of perfect for Jenna. And she needs someone perfect. She's had a bad run with boyfriends. She needs a good guy for once."

"What about you? Any new guys?" Matt asked.

"Nope," Brea said quickly. "Not me."

"That was quick."

"I just… this is going to sound insane. But I know exactly who I'm looking for, I just haven't found him yet."

"I know the feeling."

"No, you don't," Brea sighed. "Like I know exactly who. His name is Kol and I've been with him before."

"Like another life kind of thing?"

"Exactly. I guess."

"Brea," Matt laughed. "You're sounding insane. Come on, we don't have prior lives. It's probably just a vivid dream. You know you get them a lot since the accident. It's probably just changed from nightmares to sex dreams from another life."

"Matthew!" Brea gasped in shock and Matt smirked.

"Come on, eat up. I'm not paying for you to eat half," Matt said pointing at the burger.

"You're paying! Bloody hell that's brilliant!" Brea laughed.

* * *

"Good night you nutcase," Matt smiled as he dropped Brea home at night.

"Night Matt, thanks for the lift!" Brea called out as she went inside her house. "Jenna!" she greeted. "I feel like we don't hang out anymore. We need a girls day. Elena and I had one planned the other day but she let me down. I think you'd be ten times more reliable."

"Are you drunk?" Jenna smiled as she dug around in the closet.

"No, why would you ask that?"

"You're hyper."

"Oh, I was with Matt."

"Ah. Makes sense then," Jenna laughed.

"Yo, Lena," Brea smiled as Elena came down the stairs.

"Hey," she greeted before looking at Jenna. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Oh, perfect timing," Jenna said throwing a box into Elena's arms before looking at Brea, "payback for your ruined girls day."

"I love you!" Brea smiled as Elena rolled her eyes.

"What is this stuff?" Elena asked.

"Your mom's files from the historical society. I got roped into helping Mrs Lockwood." Jenna then spoke louder, "and by roped, I mean very excited to participate," she then closed the closet door to reveal Elijah.

Elena jumped in the air. "Oh hey!" Brea greeted as if he was an old friend and then it clicked and she gasped. "Oh, no!"

"Hey. I'm Elijah," he said to the girls.

Jenna then stepped forward and took the box from Elena, "Elijah's in town doing research on Mystic Falls."

"It's a pleasure," Elijah said stepping forward shaking the girl's hands, Elena was much more reluctant than Brea.

"So, you know, you're welcome to stay here and rummage through this stuff, or Elena could help you load it into your car," Jenna said with a wink at Brea.

"Yeah, or I can get someone to pick it up tomorrow," Elijah suggested.

"Also a good plan," Jenna agreed.

"Thank you so much for inviting me into your home, Jenna," Elijah said emphasising to the twins he could come and go as he pleased. "And Brenna, Elena. I hope to see you two again sometime soon."

"Yeah, don't be a stranger," Brea said casually and Elena subtly elbowed her. As Jenna was letting Elijah out Elena grabbed Brea's hand and they made their way up the stairs, running up the stairs more like. As they got upstairs they sprinted and Elena and Brea began knocking on Jeremy's door frantically. Elena got sick of waiting and grabbed his doorknob, but as she did Elijah's hand clasped over hers, stopping her opening it. Elena backed away whilst Brea held her ground, Elijah placed a finger over his lips as Jeremy opened his door.

"What is it?" Jeremy asked.

"Um," Brea started. "Do you want to watch a movie later?" Brea asked.

"Sure which one?" he asked. "Did you really need to try to smash down my door for that?"

"Bambi?" Brea suggested.

"No!" Elena snapped forgetting Elijah was right there. "No Bambi."

"Ok, no Bambi," Brea agreed winking at Jeremy.

"Yeah, sure then. I'll just finish my homework."

"Okey dokey," Brea said as Jeremy closed the door.

"That's a wise choice," Elijah said.

"See," Brea said turning to Elena. "I told you it's a good movie."

"He meant not telling Jeremy!" Elena scoffed.

"Oh," Brea said turning back to Elijah. "That makes more sense."

"What do you want?" Elena asked him warily.

"I think it's time the three of us had a little chat." Brea nodded and she and Elena cautiously led Elijah into Brea's room. "Forgive the intrusion," he apologised. "I mean your family no harm."

"Why did you kill those vampires when they tried to take us?" Elena asked shutting the door to Brea's room.

"Because I didn't want either one of you to be taken," he explained. "Klaus is the most feared and hated of the originals, but those that fear him are desperate for his approval. If word gets out that the doppelgänger exists and Brenna has been discovered, there'll be a line of vampires eager to take you both to him, and I can't have that."

"Isn't that exactly what you're trying to do?" Elena asked.

"Let's just say that my goal is not to break the curse," he said sitting down on Brea's window seat.

"So what is your goal?" Brea asked sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"Klaus' obsessions have made him paranoid," Elijah said and Brea scoffed and then frowned, confused as to why she did that. "He's a recluse. He trusts only those in his immediate circle."

"Like you?" Elena asked.

"Not anymore. But your sister is most certainly in there," Elijah said pointing to Brea and her eyebrows rose.

"But didn't I betray him by saving Katerina?" Brea asked.

"His adoration for you far outweighs any betrayal he felt with your misdoings with Katerina."

"You don't know where he is, do you?" Elena realised. "So you're trying to use me to draw him out."

"Well, to do that, I need you to stay put and stop trying to get yourself killed."

"Ah ha," Brea said happily.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Elena asked.

"Well, if I wasn't being truthful, your aunt and brother would be dead, and I'd be taking you both to Klaus right now."

"Hey!" Brea protested.

"Instead, I'm here, and I'm prepared to offer you a deal."

"What kind of a deal?" Elena asked.

"Do nothing. Do nothing, live your life, stop fighting. And then, when the time is right, you and I shall draw Klaus out together, and I shall make certain that your friends and family remain unharmed," Elijah said.

"And then what?" Brea asked.

"Then I kill him," Elijah said and Brea sucked in a breath.

"Just like that?" Elena asked.

"Just like that. I'm a man of my word, Elena. I make a deal, I keep a deal."

"How are you going to be able to keep everybody safe?" Brea asked.

"You know, I notice you have a friend, Bonnie, is it? She seems to possess the gift of magic. I have friends with similar gifts," Elijah said.

"You know witches," Elena said crossing her arms.

"Together we can protect everybody that matters to the two of you. So do we have a deal?"

"I need you to do one more thing for me," Elena said.

"We're negotiating now?" Elijah asked.

Brea knew Elena was going to bargain for Stefan's release from the tomb so she butted in, "actually we need two things. Scratch that, three things."

"What are your requests?" he asked.

"My boyfriend," Elena explained. "Stefan Salvatore, he's stuck in a tomb that has been spelled. It prevents vampires from leaving."

"And you wish for his release. Done. What about you Brenna?"

"The spell keeping Elena locked in the house. I want it lifted."

"Done, and the third request?"

"I want you to keep my sister, Katerina, in the tomb. She's a danger to my family. I love her but I can't have her harming my family."

"Done. Is that all?"

"I want to come. Ensure Stefan is released."

"Very well," Elijah nodded. "We have a deal. I will meet you outside," he said disappearing from the room.

"Brea," Elena called as Brea went to leave. "Thank you," she whispered. Brea nodded and ran downstairs, sneaking out of the house and running to Elijah's car.

Elijah smiled and opened the car door for her, "thanks," she said getting in the car. Elijah shut the door and walked around the other side and started driving. "I have a question."

"Yes?"

"My memories. Everyone I've spoken to says I should have them. But I don't. I get some in dreams but I forget them almost straight away. Katerina said they usually flood back."

"I'm afraid to admit that I played a hand in that," Elijah admitted.

"What?"

"After an altercation in 1914, I figured it would be best if you were kept safe from Klaus. I had a witch block all your memories from surfacing for all lives after that. That way you would not seek Klaus out and endanger your life again. I kept tabs on you over the years and it worked well. It seems it is only in this life, cracks have begun to show. I do apologise, Brenna," Elijah said.

"Can you get your witch friends to remove the spell? Let me have my memories again?"

"Unfortunately I can not. You've been close companions with Klaus for the better part of 1,000 years. I believe if you had access to your memories your loyalties may waver from your sister."

"I would never betray my sister."

"Oh no, dear Brenna. Most certainly not intentionally. But you would be conflicted. I do not wish for you to endure the torment you did when he had Katerina in his grasp."

"Who is Kol?" Brea asked and Elijah tightened his hands on the wheel. "I've had a couple memories of him. I keep writing his name down. Some people have told me a bit about him. But not enough."

"He was your greatest love," Elijah said. "You were betrothed when he was human. When you were cursed with you illness it broke him. In all my years I have never seen Kol show any form of emotion to anyone but yourself. After he turned a witch managed to spell you so that you would reincarnate after the cursed illness took you. But she could not remove the curse itself. The next time he saw you, in your next life, you were married. You met eyes across the room and I finally saw the light come back into his eyes. Even though you were married to another man the pull between the two of you was undeniable. And then you died again and his rage returned. Every time he found you he would resemble some form of decency and then whenever you would pass, he would turn into a maniac with no regard for any life but his own. He has a fearsome reputation. Without you, he was every bit the definition of a monster. Whenever he was with you he worked to break your curse. He had witches bestow upon you abilities no human could possess. All for your protection. You have increased hearing."

"That's why the Gilbert device affected me. My increased hearing," she realised.

"He also managed to delay the onset of your curse. He stretched the age it takes you out until 22 instead of 17. Whenever Katerina would get to you before him he would go even further of the rails than he already was. He would slaughter his way through towns in despair."

"He sounds like a monster."

"He had his moments, just like a petulant child. You save him from the darkest parts of himself."

"Where is he now?"

"That I can not say, unfortunately," Elijah said and Brea looked down. "May I ask you a question?"

"Depends on the question."

"Why do your friends call you Brea? In all your lives you have never strayed from Brenna."

"Jeremy couldn't say Brenna as a child. He could only say Brea, I guess it just kind of stuck," Brea smiled.

"I must say I do prefer Brenna," Elijah smiled. "Was that a male suitor who dropped you off at your home?" Elijah asked after a minute of silence.

"Ew! No way!" Brea said in disgust. "That's Matt. He's one of my best friends. He's like my brother. That's gross," she laughed. "Elijah… were we close?" she asked seriously.

"We are very, very good friends," he smiled as she fidgeted in her seat.

"Could you just allow me to get my memories of him back?" she asked. "Please, Elijah. I feel as though I am being tortured every day. I can't even picture his face."

"Well that would disappoint him greatly," Elijah said sadly. "We are here," he said getting out of the car and walking around to Brea's side to help her get out. They walked down into the tomb in silence. As they were walking down, Elijah banged the wall to no doubt get the attention of Katherine and Stefan. As they came into view Katherine took a deep breath and backed further into the tomb.

"Elijah," Katherine whispered in fear.

"Good evening, Katerina," he said and Brea gave her a small wave. "Thank you for having the good sense to be frightened."

"Brenna?" Stefan asked confused.

Elijah then turned to Stefan, "your release has been requested."

"What? By who?" Stefan asked.

"The lovely Elena drives a hard bargain," Elijah said. "However, we reached a peaceful agreement, she and I. Please…" Elijah gestured for him to exit the tomb. "Come."

"I can't," Stefan said.

"Yes, you can," Elijah said. "I've had the spell lifted." Stefan then locked eyes with Brea and she nodded and he slowly made his way out of the tomb. Katherine then made to run out and Elijah flashed in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. "Your release, however, has not been requested. In fact, your imprisonment has." Elijah then began compelling her, "you shall not exit until I say so. When Klaus comes, he'll want to know exactly where you are." Brea just rolled her eyes. He would release her before Klaus could harm her, but he knew this would terrify her. "You're free to go," Elijah said to Stefan, stepping away from Katherine. "Elena or Brea will explain the arrangement to you. If she keeps her word, I'll keep mine. I'll wait for you in the car," he said to Brea before exiting.

"Stefan, no," Katherine begged. "Please, don't let him leave me in here."

"Good-bye, Katherine," he said leaving.

"Brenna," she begged on the verge of tears.

"I requested you stay Katerina," Brea said looking down.

"What?"

"You hurt my brother. You hurt my aunt. You hurt my uncle. You hurt me. I can't allow you to hurt anyone else I care about. It's safer for them if you stay here. I won't let Klaus hurt you though. I'll get Elijah to release you. I'll bring you blood so you don't starve as well. I won't abandon you, but I can't be with you right now Katerina. I'm sorry," she said leaving the room.

"Wait! Come back!" Katherine screamed as Brea walked.

"Drive please," Brea whispered as she got in Elijah's car.

* * *

"Thanks for the lift," Brea said as they pulled up in front of her house.

Elijah smiled. "I'll see you soon Brenna," he said kindly as she got out of the car.

Brea walked past Elena's room where she heard her sister and Stefan talking and she went straight to her room and collapsed on the bed falling asleep as a dream overcame her.

 _Her and Kol were walking in a garden laughing. "Darling, please. You would not be able to do that."_

 _"_ _I most certainly could," Brenna laughed. "I believe I could beat you in a game of cards."_

 _"_ _Darling you have no poker face," he said kissing her cheek as he threw his arm over her shoulder and held her hand. "Plus I can hear your heartbeat," he whispered in her ear. "You would give the game away immediately," he said nibbling on her ear making her gasp and pull away._

 _"_ _Mr Mikaelson," she laughed. "We are in public."_

 _"_ _Well maybe we should go inside," he smiled grabbing her waist with one hand and cheek with the other._

 _Brea placed her hands on the lapels of his coat. "I wish we could freeze this moment," she whispered. "Just you and I. No family drama. No curses to worry about. Just you and I. In happiness. In love. It would be my dream."_

 _Kol grabbed the back of her head and pulled her in for a hug, "you read my mind love," he sighed. "Every moment with you is a moment I feel more and more complete. Every moment without you, a piece of my soul dies." They then pulled away. "I made you a promise centuries ago and I intend to keep it. One day I will break your illness and we can be together forever. No need to be apart."_

 _"_ _I'd like that," she smiled, taking his hand as they continued to walk. "Perhaps then we could travel the world. New country every year. We'd never get bored."_

 _"_ _Darling I never get bored with you," he smirked._

 _"_ _Brenna, love," a male voice called from inside. "Come in before you catch a cold," he growled._

 _"_ _My brother has called you back in," Kol scowled._

 _"_ _Well perhaps I did not hear him," Brea smiled as she took his hand and ran through the garden gigging as it began to rain._

 _After a while, Kol grabbed her waist and pulled her to him. "I love you. You're my always and forever," he smiled pulling her in for a kiss as it began to rain._


	38. Chapter 38: The Descent

**Hey guys, a bit of a shorter chapter, wasn't a lot of room to really fit Brenna in. Please leave a review and/or send me a message, they truly make my day. Next chapter will be up soon xx**

 **kankananime123: Yeah Ric's still himself. Still a couple more episodes, but we are so so close to Klaus.**

 **Nic Craft: Thanks so much! Such a sweet review. Hope you like this chapter although it is a bit short.**

 **Owls Reading: Hey! We're following the timeline so we've still got a while until Kol unfortunately. My intention is to go into the Originals. I've started to set little easter eggs up for it. One reviewer got one in the last chapter which was amazing, so keep an eye out for subtle clues once the originals show up.**

 **Lexxxloubell: You, my friend, are a genius genuinely shocked someone picked it up so early. Genius. I'll leave it at that.**

* * *

"Buddy!" Brea yelled jumping on Tylers back.

"Ouch! Geez, Brea!" Tyler whined and Brea immediately threw herself off of him. He must be sore from the whole transformation thing.

"Oh, hey Care bear," Brea smiled and Caroline stared at her. She was clearly discussing something with Tyler.

"Caroline! You got a second?" Matt called.

"We'll see you guys later," Tyler said grabbing Brea's shoulder and leading her away from the couple. "What's this I hear of you and Matt cutting me out?" Tyler asked.

"Um, is that your mom?" Brea asked trying to move off in the opposite direction.

"Not so fast," Tyler said grabbing Brea's collar.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch," Brea said as Tyler dragged her back. "You know Matt would never do that to me right?"

"That's why you're cutting me out, huh? Because I manhandle you?" Tyler scoffed.

"It's one of the reasons," Brea said smiling as she tried to run in the opposite direction. Tyler just laughed and ran after her, catching her almost immediately.

"Not so fast," Tyler laughed grabbing her under her arms and lifting her in the air.

"Tyler!" Brea laughed as he carried her. Brea's phone then rang and she answered it, "hello?"

"Hey, Brea," Elena said.

"Hey, what's up bro?" she said before hissing to Tyler, "put me down, buddy."

"Are you up to anything? I'm looking after Rose at the boarding house. A werewolf bit her last night."

"Was it…"

"No, it wasn't Tyler. Rose, she's really sick. I just kind of need my sister with me for this."

"Yeah, yeah sure," Brea said as Tyler put her on the ground. "I'm on my way."

"What's going on?" Tyler asked.

"Oh, um, Elena is looking after this really old lady today, charity work. Anyway, she's really sick and Elena wants my help. So I'm going to run, and if Care asks where I am you're going to cover for me. Kappish?"

"Aye, aye," Tyler said walking off as Brea left the school.

* * *

As Brea pulled up at the boarding house she looked down and noticed her ring was glowing extremely bright. "Weird," she muttered. Maybe Elena found out that she used her toothpaste. She always gets mad at that. "Yo," Brea said nervously as she entered the boarding house and saw Elena walking past the front door.

"Hey," Elena breathed. "Thanks for coming. Fresh sheets. Rose threw blood up all over the other set," Elena whispered.

"That's awful," Brea said as she and Elena climbed the stairs.

"I brought some clean sheets and Brenna," Elena sang as they entered Damon's room only to find Rose wasn't here.

"So… this is the room you left her in?" Brea asked as Elena ran to check the bathroom.

Elena just sighed and put down the sheets, "maybe she went to find me," Elena suggested as they walked downstairs. They searched all downstairs but couldn't find Rose anywhere. "I'm calling Damon," Elena said walking over to her bag. "Voicemail," Elena growled. "It's Elena, Brea's here as well and we're worried about Rose. I think you should come home," Elena said as they heard a clattering coming from another room.

"Rose?" Brea called. "Maybe she went to get blood? My ring is glowing like crazy as well, so let's just be careful, alright?" Brea suggested and Elena nodded and the girls made their way down to the basement. As soon as the entered the room they found an empty blood bag on the ground and a trail of droplets leading further into the room.

"Oh my god," the twins breathed as they edged further into the room to see Rose hunched over the fridge, sucking blood bags dry.

Rose then caught sight of them and stopped drinking. "Katerina," she growled before looking at Brea, "Brenna," she hissed.

"No," Elena said panicked dropping the blood bag she was holding and snatching Brea's hand. "Move!" Elena yelled, dragging Brea away. Elena let go of Brea's hand and pushed her along as she stopped to throw a broken door in Rose's way, hoping to slow her down. Brea got out of the basement and tried to throw open some doors, but found them locked. Elena arrived soon after, running into Brea. They then heard growling and turned to see a rabid Rose.

"Rose, Rose, please," Brea begged.

"Rose, stop, stop, it's Elena and Brea," Elena said as the twins quickly walked backwards as Rose advanced upon them. Hearing this Rose froze momentarily. "I'm not Katherine," Elena said. "You're hallucinating. I'm not Katherine. I'm not Katherine." This obviously sunk into Rose as her vampire face disappeared and the girls relaxed. Then Rose's face transformed again and she lunged at Brea, slamming her to the ground.

"Elena! Help!" Brea screamed as she tried to hold Rose back from her neck. All of a sudden, the room was filled with light as Elena ripped the curtains off. Rose immediately started to burn in the sun and screamed in pain, speeding off Brea and into the shadows. As soon as Rose got off Brea, Elena grabbed her and pulled her up and the twins both began sprinting for the front door. Just as Elena wrapped her hand around the door knob, ready to fling it open, Rose appeared behind Brea, grabbing her and slamming her into the wall next to the door.

"Brea!" Elena screamed as Rose drove her head towards Brea's neck again. Thinking quickly Elena threw her weight onto Rose's back, digging her nails into Rose's infected wounds on her back. Rose screamed in pain yet again and collapsed to the floor as Elena grabbed Brea's wrist and dragged her up the stairs. The twins ran straight into Stefan's room and slammed the door behind them, Brea leant her weight on the door whilst Elena locked it.

"Barricade! Barricade! Barricade!" Brea yelled as Elena moved and grabbed Stefan's dresser, dragging it across the room and pushing it in front of the door. "Do you think that will hold?" Brea asked as they backed into the room.

Elena just shook her head before running and pulling the curtains in Stefan's room open so the room filled with sunlight. "We need a stake," Elena said quickly as she stomped her foot on one of the legs of a side table, causing it to break off and then handing the makeshift stake to Brea. Elena then did this again to make herself a stake.

The door to Stefan's room then rattled and the twins jumped in the air. "Elena?" Rose called. "I know that it's you and not Katherine," Rose said. Elena looked at Brea guiltily and Brea just shook her head. "Brenna?" Rose called before she made a gagging noise. "Elena, Brenna, please. I need your help," she pleaded, but the girls didn't move.

Eventually, it sounded as if Rose moved away from the room and Brea turned to Elena, "never invite me to help you look after a sick vampire again. Please," Brea said and Elena just looked down, pushing her hair back stressed.

* * *

"It's night," Brea noted after hours of the girls sitting in silence. "We're not protected by the sun anymore," she realised.

"We got to get out of here," Elena whispered.

Brea nodded, "she might have left? We haven't heard her for hours."

"Ok," Elena said and the twins stood up, stakes in the air. Brea put her weight against the dresser that was pressed up against the wall and pushed it to the side. Elena undid the lock on the door and slowly opened it. Brea and Elena stepped out of the room and crept downstairs, worried Rose was going to jump out at any moment. As the reached the living room, Brea noticed the front door was wide open and she tapped Elena to point it out, but Elena got scared and jumped in the air with a gasp.

"It's just the door's open," Brea explained and Elena sighed in relief. The girls felt someone behind them and both spun around to see Damon, Brea however on auto-pilot screamed and slammed the stake down at him, but luckily Damon just grabbed her arm stopping her.

"You two ok?" he asked looking around, "where's Rose?"

"I don't know," Elena explained and Damon gave them a look of disbelief.

"Nah uh," Brea protested as he let go of her arm. "That women attacked me twice. And not just play attacked like a literal attempted murder attack. She's lost her mind."

Damon's eyes widened. "Didn't you say you were going to hang out at a school event today?"

"Yeah, there's the booster club barbecue," Brea said. "I was there before but Elena wanted me to come over and help."

"Where do you think a hallucinating vampire is going to head, huh?" Damon asked.

"Oh crap," Brea realised. "To where there is a lot of warm bodies to feed on. Yeah, we gotta go," Brea said as the three of them hurried out the door.

* * *

"Ok, so we're looking for a woman who is sweating like its the middle of summer and is most likely chewing through someone's neck," Brea said as they arrived at the school.

"Helpful," Elena snarked.

"Just a minute," Damon said answering his phone.

"Have you called Stefan?" Brea asked.

"I will in a moment. What's going on Damon?" she asked as Damon got off the phone.

"It was Liz, they found a dead maintenance worker," Damon said.

"Oh," Brea said. "Well, that's… wow!" Brea yelled as she was lifted into the air. "What the hell?" she said looking down. "Tyler!" she yelled. "Put me down," she yelled as he started carrying her further away from Damon and Elena who were just staring after her. "Carry on without me!" she called out to them and they walked off, not giving her a second look. "Tyler I need you to put me down please."

"Tyler!" the sheriff called.

"Oh no you're in trouble," Brea taunted.

"Hey sheriff," he said not putting Brea down.

"We need you to move it into the cafeteria guys. A maintenance worker had a heart attack, we just need to clear the area."

"Oh yeah, sure sheriff. I'll help move it in," Tyler said walking away from the sheriff to round people up. "Alright guys into the cafeteria!" he started calling.

"Hey, um, Ty, wanna put me down? There's something I have to do."

"You're just so light," he teased putting her down.

"Ok," Brea said backing away. "Now if there is actually something you wanted to talk to me about and you have been bugging me all day for a reason, give me a buzz," Brea said with a smile running off. "Jer!" she yelled when she saw her brother. "Did you drive here?"

"Yeah."

"Take me home brother!" she smiled.

"Alright, let's go," he smiled walking off.

As they got in the car Brea called Elena. "Hey."

"Hey," Elena whispered.

"What's happening?"

"We found Rose. She killed three people. Damon had to kill her," Elena said. "I'm on my way home. He's upset. He wanted me to leave."

"I'm sorry," Brea said. "I'm with Jer, we just got home so I'll see you soon ok," Brea said hanging up. "Thanks for the lift bro," Brea said as they walked to the front door, holding out her fist for a fist bump.

"Nope," Jeremy said walking through the front door.

"Dude you suck," Brea laughed chasing him up the stairs.

"Bambi?" Jeremy asked. "You bailed on me last night."

"Yes!" Brea said fist pumping the air.

"Brenna!" Stefan called up the stairs after her.

"Oh, hey Stefan. Didn't know you were here, catch you later," she called back.

"Brea," he called up. "I need to talk to you."

"Oh, ok," she said trudging back down the stairs as Elena walked in.

"Stefan, you're home," she said.

"Rose?" he asked and Elena shook her head.

"So was I needed still?" Brea asked. "Because I've got plans," she said pointing to Jeremy's room.

"Yeah. I still need you. I, uh, I called Isobel," he said.

"WHAT!" Brea yelled.

"I know," Elena said.

"Wait, you knew about this?" Brea asked. "Since when was Isobel even on the cards?" Brea said outraged.

"I'm sorry," Stefan said apologising to the both of them. "I had to."

"It's ok," Elena said.

"It most certainly is not! Stefan, man, I thought we were buds!" Brea whined. "Calling my psychotic biological mom, betrayal of the highest form."

"Did you find her?" Elena asked ignoring Brea.

"I am sorry, Brea. But she knows more about Klaus than anyone. Katherine recommended it."

"He didn't exactly find her," a voice said coming out of the kitchen and Brea didn't even have to look to know who it was. Her eyes widened and she turned her head.

"No," she breathed.

"Hello Brenna, Elena," their biological father, Uncle John, greeted them.

"Uncle John," both the girls said in shock.

"Wait are we still calling you uncle?" Brea asked looking at Elena. "Are we meant to call him dad now?" she whispered.

"The three of us need to have a little chat," John said.

Brea groaned, dropping her head onto the bannister, "I just want to watch Bambi. I don't want any more drama. Actually, scratch that. Nope. I'm not doing this," she said. "I'm watching Bambi with Jer, I'll see you all tomorrow," Brea said storming up the stairs.

"Hey what took so long?" Jeremy asked. "It's been on the title screen for a while," he whined.

"Uncle John is back," Brea explained.

"No way!" Jeremy said sitting up.

"Stefan called him. So it's got to be for a reason. Better be a damn good one," Brea growled. "Start the movie," Brea ordered and Jeremy quickly clicked play.


	39. Chapter 39: Daddy Issues

**Merry Christmas guys! Hope you enjoy your holidays. As per usual, please, please review! Truly makes my day. Also, early poll, thoughts, should Brenna go with Stefan and Klaus over summer or stay home with her family and friends?**

 **Guest: And here you go! Sooner is definitely better.**

 **kankananime: Tyler and Brenna are completely platonic hate to tell you! But they do love each other so so much.**

 **GoingClassic: I have made draft plans for Klaus and Brenna for when he gets to town, so stay tuned! Won't be too long now.**

 **O: Thanks for such a sweet review. I don't have a specific update schedule, just because my work changes around a lot. But I don't think it's a bad idea. I'll definitely look into organising one. I generally try and get out 1-2 chapters a week. Got caught up in the holidays which delayed this one but I do aim for 2 a week.**

 **Faery66: Thanks love! xx**

 **Thenchick: Your wish is my command! I even included a Kol flashback for you. For anyone who needs help, this follows the flashback from chapter 15. Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Let's go," Elena said barging into Brea's room as she flicked through her phone.

"Hard pass," Brea said not looking up.

"Nope, you're coming," Elena said snatching Brea's phone.

"Hey!"

"I talked to him last night and he gave me nothing. Just small talk. We're getting answers. Now!"

"Ok, ok," Brea said quickly throwing herself off of her bed at her sister's angry tone. "Let's go," she said and Elena nodded and the two stormed downstairs.

"Morning," John greeted as the twins entered the kitchen.

"Morn-," Brea started before Elena cut her off.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked.

"Ok," Brea muttered.

"Coffee?" John offered and Brea scrunched up her nose.

"We're not doing that," Elena said. "We did that last night. No more avoiding. Why are you here?"

"I'm here to protect you both. That's all I can say for the moment."

"We don't need your help," Brea scoffed.

"What do you mean, that's all you can say?" Elena asked.

"I'll tell you both more when I'm convinced you two can be trusted?"

"Us trusted?" Brea nearly yelled. "You are an absolute-," Brea started before again being cut off, this time by Jenna.

"Oh, god, I'm late," Jenna said running into the kitchen.

"That's what you get for hitting the snooze 3 times," Ric laughed following her into the kitchen.

Jenna pulled up quickly when she caught sight of John, "what the hell."

"Ric!" Brea said with a big smile when she saw him and he gave her a small smile back before looking at John confused.

"Hey, good morning to you, Jenna. Alaric," John greeted.

"It's ok I'm confused, right?" Jenna asked looking at the twins. "Because we were not expecting you, like, ever."

"Well, I got in late last night. Elena and Brea let me in."

"I did not!" Brea exclaimed. "Jenna, don't believe him. I would never," she said throwing her hands up in the air.

"You know, I'm probably just going to take off," Ric said uncomfortably from the kitchen before leaving.

"I'm still confused here," Jenna said looking around for answers.

"I decided to come back and stay for a while," John said.

"Not here, you're not," Jenna snapped and Brea held her hand up for Jenna, who in turn, high fives it.

"Actually, you can't stop me from living here," John retorted.

"Actually, I can as legal guardian," Jenna said

Jenna then held her hand up for Brea to high five, but Brea left her hanging as she stuttered out a quiet "uh oh."

"Yeah. About that, Brea, Elena, you want me to explain the situation, or would you like to do the honours?" John asked.

"Ok. What's going on?" Jenna said glaring at everyone.

"I'm sorry, Jenna," both Elena and Brea said simultaneously. "We should have told you earlier, but-."

"I'm Elena and Brenna's biological father," John explained and Jenna's eyes went wide. "There. Now you know," he said walking out of the room.

Jenna scoffed before stuttering "what?"

"Jenna, I…" Brea started.

"No," Jenna said turning around. "Nope," she said walking out of the house.

"What a dick," Brea said glaring at where John was standing. "Good job Elena!" Brea snapped walking off.

"What did I do?" Elena asked confused.

"You made me come downstairs and now Jenna's mad at me. We were meant to hang out later," Brea yelled as she headed upstairs again.

* * *

Brea was lying on her bed, texting Jenna apologies when she heard Damon enter the house. After a minute she heard Damon leave with Elena and she let out a sigh of relief at having the house to herself, not a moment later the doorbell rang and she groaned, knowing no one else was in the house to get it. She hauled herself off the bed and ran down the stairs, "Ty? Hey, I didn't know you were coming over," she said as Tyler burst his way into the house.

"Did you know?" he snapped.

"Is this a game?" Brea asked tilting her head to the side.

"Don't play dumb, Brea. I'm not in the mood. Did you know?"

"Ty, I am really going to need a few specifics. But I'm just going to go with a blanket cover and say Matt did it and I had nothing to do with it."

"Enough!" Tyler yelled. "Did you know about Mason?"

"What about Mason?" Brea asked with a smile. "Oh! Did you hear from him?" she asked.

"No, I didn't and I'm not going to," he snapped.

Brea frowned, "what do you mean Ty?"

"You don't know, do you?" he asked, his face softening.

"Ty, you're being vague, it's not going to work. I'm not admitting to anything."

Tyler moved forward and grabbed Brea's head pulling her into a hug, "you don't know."

"Know what? What's up with Mason?" she laughed into the hug.

"I'm sorry Brea. Mason's dead," Tyler said and Brea froze pulling away.

"Wha… what… what?" she said quickly.

"Damon killed him," Tyler said and Brea shoved him away.

"What the hell Ty! That's not funny."

"The sheriff declared him missing," Tyler said.

"I didn't know that," Brea said moving into the living room to sit down.

"Some girl from Florida showed up saying he never made it home. She's a werewolf, Brea. Like Mason, like me. I'm so sorry I haven't told you. I just didn't know how."

"Ty, I'm sorry. I know all about the werewolf stuff. What about Mason?" she asked as Tyler sat next to her taking her hands in his.

"Jules showed up and got the sheriff to mark him as missing. She was talking to Damon in the Grill the other night and he confessed to killing him. Him and Stefan."

"Oh my god," Brea said, eyes filling with tears. "I'm such an idiot. They all made me believe they made him leave town. Damon would never do that. Oh my god. Oh my god, Tyler!" Brea screamed as she erupted into tears and Tyler could do nothing but hold her.

* * *

After about an hour Tyler had left and Brea was marching to the tomb to yell at Katherine, who had spent the past few weeks hiding the fact that Mason was dead from her, "you bitch!" Brea yelled as she entered the church ruins.

"You're going to have to tell me what I did wrong sweetie," Katherine said with an eye roll.

"Mason."

"What about him?" Katherine smirked.

"He's dead," Brea snapped and Katherine's smirk fell.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. Take this," she said throwing a blood bag at her and Katherine lunged on it. "And don't come near me and my friends ever again," she snapped.

"You and I, we're family," Katherine croaked.

"You don't get to use that word right now!" Brea snapped as her phone rang. "What!" she yelled as she answered it.

"What's your problem?" Elena asked.

"Oh, we'll deal with that later. What do you want?"

"Um," Elena said confused. "Caroline's been kidnapped. The werewolves took her, they're in the woods somewhere…" before Elena could say more Brea hung up. "Bye Katerina," Brea snapped running out of the tomb to find her friend.

As she left she heard Katherine yelling after her, pleading with her not to go. While she ran through the woods she heard a scream and stopped, "Caroline," she whispered and ran towards it. As she got closer she saw a caravan and ran into it. "Caroline!" she yelled as she saw her friend locked in a cage.

"Get out of here Brea!" Caroline yelled. Brea ignored her and ran forward to try to work out how to open the door.

"Well, well," a voice said from right behind her. "What do we have here," he said as he grabbed her roughly by the waist lifting her up, "a vampire sympathiser. Not really worth keeping you around," he hissed as Brea struggled.

"Let her go! Let her go!" Caroline begged and Brea quickly flung her head back to connect with the man's nose. He grunted in pain and let her go and she turned around and kneed him where the sun doesn't shine. She then turned around to Caroline, "no go, go," Caroline begged. "Get help, but go!" she yelled and Brea nodded.

"I'll get help Care, I'll get Stefan," Brea said running out of the caravan only to come face to face with a woman.

"And where do you think you're going?" she asked and Brea's eyes widened and she ran around the women, trying to run deeper into the woods. "Someone go and take care of her," the woman yelled and Brea began to hear a heavy pair of footsteps following hers. Brea tried to run faster but she was running out of energy. After she thought she was out of sight, Brea stopped and hid behind a tree panting. She listened out but couldn't hear any footsteps, so she slowly edged her way out only to be slammed back against the tree by the man who was following her. As her back hit the tree, Brea let out a yelp at the impact.

"Sorry, beautiful," the man said as he placed a knife at her throat, causing her to stiffen. "I guess it's just not your lucky day," he laughed as he pressed the blade into her neck. Brea let out a small yell as the knife pierced her skin, and just as soon as she felt the pressure, it disappeared and the man collapsed to the ground. Brea looked up and saw Elijah standing where the man had just been, a heart in his hand. Brea began panting wildly and slid down the tree in shock. Elijah dropped the heart and knelt down next to Brea, tilting her head to the side to get a look at her neck.

"Here, Brenna," he said kindly holding out his handkerchief. Brea took it and pressed it against her neck. "Why was that man after you?" he asked kindly.

"The werewolves, they have my friend, Caroline. Please. You have to help her. Please. She's part of my sister's list of loved ones," Brea said desperately. Elijah nodded and stood up, walking a few paces away as he made a phone call. After a moment he came back and pulled Brea's hand away from the cut on her neck.

"It's not healing," he noted before biting his wrist and pressing it against her mouth. "Here. You need to heal yourself." Brea began to panic and struggled against his arm. After a moment, Elijah pulled his hand away and Brea began coughing and slapping her tongue. "May I ask what you're doing?" Elijah asked confused.

"I'm allergic to vampire blood. I'll… I'll die. I need to get it out of me!" Brea panicked.

"Oh dear Brenna," Elijah laughed. "Original blood will not harm you. I swear. I just want to heal you," Elijah promised. "A simple spell is all," he explained. "A witch some centuries ago was angry at something Kol had done and placed this spell on you. It was meant to give you the intolerance to all vampire blood, but original blood will still heal you."

"So I can only have original blood without dying?" Brea asked.

"Indeed, may I ask how you found out you could not tolerate other vampire's blood?" Elijah asked.

"Elena and I got in a car accident a few months back, he gave me his blood to heal me. A witch had to save me," Brea said and then the two fell silent for a moment. "Caroline?"

"My witch is handling it. Your friend will be fine. I keep my word, Brenna. Would you like me to drop you home?"

"I, uh… no. I don't know where I want to go," Brea said looking down.

"What's troubling you, Brenna?" Elijah asked holding out his arm for Brea to take.

Brea took his arm and the two began walking. "My friend, Tyler's uncle. Damon killed him. Everyone knew he was dead. No one told me. They told me that Damon compelled him to leave town. I just feel so betrayed," Brea muttered.

"How awful. Tell me about him?"

"No, condolences?" Brea asked with a small smile.

"I've known you for a thousand years, Brenna," Elijah laughed. "I know how you deal with grief. You like to talk, as opposed to condolences."

"Very true," Brea smiled at him. "When I was 10 was the last time I saw him before this year. The last time I saw him then, Tyler and I were climbing trees. I was so determined to go higher than Tyler, he would never shut up about being the bravest. I climbed higher than him, to the very top nearly. I was so happy, I was chanting and yelling and just teasing Ty, I wasn't concentrating on my footing at all. Then this tiny little spider crawled across my hand and I panicked and shook my hand trying to get it off. But my balance was off and I just fell out of the tree," Brea laughed. "Mason was right there. He caught me. Saved me from many broken bones. He was always there for me. All I had for an uncle was John, who's always been a bit of a dick."

"I can tell you cared deeply for him," Elijah said as they reached his car. Elijah opened the passenger door allowing Brea to get in.

"I do. I did," Brea said as he got in the car.

"Where to?"

"Just take me home," Brea said looking forward. "Not many people know this, but after my parents died, Mason called me every day at 7.30 on the dot for 3 months straight. Just to check in. They could be 2 hour phone calls or 2 seconds. He was just always there for me. And now he's gone. It just, it doesn't feel real."

"I know everyone says this, but it gets better with time," Elijah said as they pulled up at her house. "Are you going to be ok?" he asked.

"No," Brea said quietly. "But I'll get better," she said leaning over and hugging Elijah, "thank you for today," she whispered before pulling away and getting out. Brea walked in the house and started to make her way upstairs, tears in her eyes.

"Brea," John called.

"Not know," she said quietly and kept making her way to her room. When she got there, she shut the door and let a few tears fall.

A knock then sounded on the door and John slowly opened it. "Are you ok?" he asked.

Brea nodded. "Yeah, but can I please just be alone right now?"

John ignored her and came into the room, "I have something for you," he said before holding up a necklace.

"I don't want you gifts John, thanks," Brea said sitting down on her bed.

"I don't want to fight with you or Elena, Brea. I just thought you might want this," he said sitting down next to her on the bed before taking her hand and placing the necklace in it. "It was your mothers," he said.

"Which one?" Brea scoffed.

"Miranda's," John said and Brea stiffened.

"Mom?" Brea whispered and John nodded.

"I gave Elena her bracelet. She used to wear this set, the necklace and bracelet when she was young. It was together in a box with some things that your dad left me. It's yours now," he said closing her fingers over it. "I said the exact same thing to Elena, but I need to say it to you as well," he said as tears rolled down Brea's cheek as she looked at the necklace. "Miranda and Grayson were your parents. I know that I am nothing to either of you. Neither of you has any reason to believe me or trust me. Especially you Brea. After the things I've done. I've done so many horrible things, and those things have hurt you, and for that, I'm so sorry. But when you lost your parents, I lost my brother, my family. I lost my way," he said sadly. "I know I'm probably never going to make things right with you. I know that. But, I'm going to do everything I can to protect you from your past and Elena from the sacrifice." John huffed as he let that off his chest. He got up off his bed and went to leave.

"You don't mean nothing to me," Brea whispered and John froze. Brea stood up and walked up to John. "You're my uncle. I care about you. Despite the things you've done. I don't blame you. It's just the way you were brought into this. Elena and I were brought into this with love, you were brought in with hatred. I don't blame you. And you mean something. To the both of us. Even if Elena doesn't show it," Brea said as she hugged John. She felt John let out a shaky breath as he hugged her back. Brea heard who she was assumed was Elena come up to her bedroom door and stand there for a moment, before turning and leaving. After a minute Brea pulled away, tears still flowing. "Thank you for the necklace," Brea said putting it on.

"You're welcome," John said grabbing the back of her head and kissing her forehead before leaving the room.

Brea sighed and got ready for bed, hoping to have another dream of her past life.

* * *

 **New Orleans, 1821**

 _"_ _Kol?" Brenna asked as she opened her eyes._

 _"_ _In the flesh darling," Kol said with a smirk._

 _"_ _Who are you?" Brea asked._

 _"Come on love, you wound me."_

 _"_ _Ah, I fear that would be my doing," Klaus called out as he entered the hallway. "Nothing a bit of compulsion can't fix up," he said walking towards Brea before locking eyes with her, "now you remember," he said and all her memories came rushing back._

 _"_ _You royal ass!" Brea yelled slapping Klaus across the face._

 _Kol laughed clapping his hands, "brilliant! What a show. But make no mistake, Nik. I'm still cross that you daggered me so soon after Brenna's death in 1702. But, as far as apologies go, a lovely meal, my darling wife, you getting slapped in the face. It's a start."_

 _"_ _So this is your idea of fun?" Elijah asked Klaus as he entered the hallway._

 _"_ _Well, you and Marcellus have grown thick as thieves," Klaus replied. "Why should I be alone?"_

 _"_ _Are you upset simply because Elijah schools Marcellus?" Brenna scoffed and Klaus' eyes darkened._

 _"_ _Watch it, Nik," Kol warned. "Care for a walk darling?" he asked Brenna._

 _"_ _Um, your shirt, it is um, covered in blood," Brenna whispered to Kol._

 _"_ _Of course darling, Nik, I need a change of clothes," Kol demanded._

 _"_ _Right away Kol," Klaus said._

 _"_ _Well, chop chop," Kol said as Klaus didn't move._


	40. Chapter 40: Crying Wolf

**Hello, my lovelies! Again let's keep the poll going. Brea to stay in Mystic Falls over summer or go with Stefan and Klaus?**

 **Guest: There we go! I gave Tyler and Brea a little farewell for you. They will stay in contact a little bit. Oh, and Brea will most certainly give Damon hell.**

 **20: Thanks lovely! Drama will most certainly go down.**

 **brooklynhale: She will have her memories back before the end of the season. Couple more chapters and she'll have them back. They are more like best friends, but Klaus does have quite the crush on her. Their relationship towards the end of season 2 and into season 3 is going to be a major focal point.**

 **Nic Craft: It completely glossed over his death so I'm really going to show Brea grieving over him in the next few chapters.**

* * *

"Brea?" Jeremy asked slowly poking his head in Brea's room, but she ignored him. "Look, Brea, I know Tyler would have told you about Mason. I'm so sorry Brea," he said quietly but Brea continued to ignore him. After a moment Brea heard sniffling and turned around to see tears streaming down her brothers face.

"Jer?" she said standing up.

"I'm so sorry," he stuttered and Brea jumped off her bed and pulled Jeremy in for a hug. "I never wanted to hurt you."

"Jer," Brea whispered. "It was Damon who killed Mason. Not you. I'm just upset that you didn't tell me ok. I'll get through it," Brea said pulling away. "I have to go to the Grill, Jenna was meant to make a cake for the luncheon today but forgot so I have to go get that, but Jer, we're ok, you and I. I promise."

* * *

"Hey, Matt," Brea said walking into the Grill. "What was that about?" she asked as she looked behind him and saw a shocked Caroline, who had just been talking to Matt.

"Just more lies," he growled.

"Tell me about it," Brea huffed. "Um, I need to get Jenna's cake."

"Yeah, sure I'll get that," Matt said before scoffing as he saw Caroline and Tyler arguing. Matt got back a moment later, "there you go," he said quickly handing Brea the cake before storming off toward Tyler.

"Um Matt," Brea called out concerned as she ran after him.

"The two of you want to get together, fine," Matt growled at Tyler and Brea's eyes widened as she looked at Tyler and at the spot where Caroline was a minute ago. "There's nothing I can do about it, but do me a favour and both of you stop lying about it."

"Matt, there's nothing going on," Tyler defended.

This set Matt off and he spun around and grabbed Tyler by the collar of his jacket, "Matt!" Brea yelled running forward.

"Hey!" Matt yelled at Tyler. "I said stop lying," he said before storming off. "Sorry Brea," he apologised on his way past.

"You and Care?" Brea asked Tyler in shock.

"Not anymore," Tyler said walking past, pulling out a phone that looked a lot like Caroline's.

* * *

"Jenna," Brea whispered to her aunt as she walked into the Lockwood's.

"Got the cake?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah, here," Brea said handing it over.

"Ok, thanks, you're now forgiven for the whole not telling me about John thing," Jenna said kissing Brea on the head. "Elijah's over there," Jenna pointed out. "He was asking about you, he's very cute!"

"Jenna!" Brea laughed.

"You didn't go to the sleepover last night with Elena and the girls, everything ok?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah it's fine Jenna," Brea smiled. "Just a bit of a fight. They all lied to me about something."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really Jenna, I just want to not think about it for now."

"Sure sweetie," Jenna said with a smile. Jenna's smile fell very quickly as she spotted Damon, "Damon," she greeted. "What are you doing here?" As soon as Jenna greeted Damon, Brea tensed up.

"Hi," Andy, Jenna's friend greeted him. "You came."

"Hi," Damon greeted back.

"Hi," Andy said again stupidly before leaning in and kissing Damon.

Brea and Jenna's eyes went wide and they looked at each other shocked. "Thanks for introducing us Jenna," Damon thanked before walking off.

"Ahh. Wow," Andy sighed and Brea's eyes narrowed as she noticed the silk scarf strategically wrapped around Andy's neck.

"Oh," Brea giggled out loud and Jenna and Andy looked at her. "Got to go, you know avoid Damon and stuff," Brea muttered before hastily walking off.

* * *

"Ric!" Brea called out in relief as she spotted him in the crowd.

"Hey Brea," Ric muttered back as he noticed Damon enter a room with Elijah.

"What's Damon doing with Elijah?" John spoke from right behind Brea making her jump. "Sorry," he whispered.

"How should I know?" Ric responded annoyed.

"Because you're his little helper," John scowled.

"If you say so, John," Ric glared.

"Does Jenna know about your extracurricular activities?" John taunted and Brea tensed, not liking where this conversation was heading. "Maybe it's time we tell her."

"Back off, John," Brea warned.

"I mean she can't stay in the dark forever," John continued.

"You're a dick," Ric snarled.

"Agreed right now," Brea said looking between the two.

"I don't think you should sleep over anymore. It's inappropriate with children in the house" John said.

"Woah. John," Brea said stepping sideways to stand next to Alaric. "Number one, we are not children. Number two, Ric here is my bffl. He's like my security blanket. No Ric, no sleep," she laughed.

John chose to ignore Brea and continued, "and that ring that Isobel gave you, that's mine. I'm going to want that back." He then smirked and walked off.

Brea called out after him, "you're going to need it if you keep acting like a dick! I'm sorry about him, Ric."

"It's ok Brea," Ric said clapping Brea on the back.

"Really, we love having you stay over. I mean not when Lena and I catch you half naked on the stairs. But aside from that, you're really cool."

Ric immediately went red as he was reminded of that, "I'm uh… I'm going to go find Jenna."

"I'm going to go check on Elijah and the traitor Damon," Brea said and the two awkwardly scuttled off in different directions. As Brea opened the door to the study, her eyes widened as she saw Damon pressed up against the wall, a pencil stabbed into his neck as he screamed.

"I'm an original," Elijah sighed. "Show a little respect," he said holding out a handkerchief for Damon.

"Woah," Brea gasped as she watched the two.

"Ah Brenna," Elijah smiled. "I was looking for you earlier. I was going to come to greet you but you seemed preoccupied with your aunt," he said before turning back to Damon. "The moment you cease to be of use to me, you're dead, so you should do what I say. Keep Brenna and Elena safe. Now, Brenna, would you care to take a walk with me," Elijah said coming up to her.

"I would love to Elijah," she smiled grabbing onto his elbow. "Oh, and Damon," she sang before leaving the room. "I really hope that splintered," she smirked leaving the room.

"I do apologise," Elijah said, "I did lose my temper with him. I was still angered by the state you were in last night. He was to blame."

Brea smiled as he led them outside, "so what even is the point of this luncheon?"

"Mrs Lockwood was persistent. Wanted to give me a Mystic Falls welcome."

"Yeah, that sounds like Carol," Brea smiled. "She's always been like this, but since her husband died a couple months ago she's been on overdrive. She needs projects. You know I let her take me shopping for an outfit for this school dance we've got coming up. It took 3 whole days. She wanted to hand make it. I just thought we'd go to a costume shop in Richmond and that'd be it. We went to 5 fabric stores until she found the right fabrics and then she had to keep measuring me to get it right. I mean it looks really good. But um, she's kind of like a mother to me. I mean I spend half as much time at this house as I do my own," Brea laughed. "She's lovely though, beneath the small town socialite thing she's got going on. She's got a good heart." Elijah smiled, "what?" Brea asked with a laugh.

"It makes me happy. Hearing about all the good relationships you have with your friends. I do apologise for bringing it up, but it makes me happy I took away your past memories. Being with Katerina or myself, you'd isolate yourself from the world. You would never pursue new friendships, you'd settle. It's not something I want for you."

"But Elijah," Brea said as she stopped walking. "There's still something missing. I mean yes, I'm happy with my friends, but I know that there is this huge part of my life that's just not there. I'm happy, yes. But, I'm also broken. Look Elena's calling me and it's getting dark so I'm just going to go inside and go home," Brea said turning around.

"Hang on," Elijah said grabbing her arm. "Give me your phone."

"Excuse me?"

"I want to put my number in it. In case you get a repeat of the wolf incident. You can call me."

"Ok," Brea said handing him her phone.

"There you go, Brenna," he said handing her phone back. "I'm sorry if I offended you, enjoy your evening," he said walking off.

Brea huffed and started making her way back to the house as she dialled Elena. "Hey, sorry I missed your call. I was with Elijah," Brea said as Elena answered.

"Hey, that's ok. Are you ok? Did he say anything?"

"No, we just kind of chatted."

"With Elijah?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, Jenna said you were headed to the lake house with Stefan. How are you holding up? I mean we haven't been there since…"

"Yeah. I'm alright, it's just, memories you know," Elena said.

"Yeah, I know. They're hard, but it's good you're there. You can work through it a bit," Brea said as she got inside.

"Yeah, I found mom's perfume earlier. It took me back."

"Hey Lena, give me one sec ok," Brea said as Ric came up to her. "What's up Ric?"

"Jenna left to get ready for our date so she asked me to drop you home. Come on, we're going to pop into Damon's first then I'll take you home."

"Oh do we have to?" Brea whined and Ric nodded so Brea let out a dramatic groan as she got in the car. "I'm back Lena."

"Oh my god, you'll never guess what Stefan and I found earlier. In mom and dads room there is this hollow bit in the wall."

"Hollow?" Brea asked. "Lena it's a solid house there shouldn't be hollow bits."

"Yeah, I know right. Stefan pulled the planks of wood away and there was a door."

"A secret door. Founding families, geez they are a little crazy."

"What's even crazier," Elena said as Ric pulled up in front of the boarding house. "In the hidden room. Was all these stakes and crossbows and guns and wooden bullets. Mom and dad were full on vampire hunters."

"Oh my god, Lena. That's insane."

"Look, I'm going to have to go. Stefan's saying dinners ready. Brea, when I get back, can we talk? About Mason?"

"Look, Lena, I'm really mad about that. I'm sure Jer let you know. I'm not mad at you, I'm just disappointed you all kept from me. Now Damon, Damon I'm mad at. I just don't really want to talk about it right now ok. I just want to grief in peace and work on saving your life ok?"

"Ok," Elena muttered. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Sure," Brea sighed hanging up. She groaned out loud as Ric had gone inside a few minutes ago and still hadn't come back to the car. Brea got out and marched inside. "I thought this was just a quick pit stop Ric?" she asked coming into the parlour. "And you're drinking."

"Oh, yeah, Brea, I'll be 2 more minutes," he said turning back to Damon.

"Today was a bust," Damon groaned.

"Yeah," Ric agreed. "How's the throat?"

"Sore," Damon answered.

"Good," Brea snarked and Damon glared.

"Why are you so moody?" he asked.

"Mason," Brea snapped.

"Get over it. The guy was a tool."

"That guy was pretty much my uncle and a damn good friend," Brea snarled.

"Cool it guys," Ric said calmly. "That Elijah's one scary dude, what'd you two talk about Brea?" he said trying to change the subject.

"Um, not much," she said quickly. "Just friends and stuff."

Ric realised he wasn't going to get any information out Brea so he said, "he does have nice hair though. Hey, you want another one?" he asked Damon.

"Woah, Ric, come on, we're going," Brea whined as Damon held up his glass for Ric to refill.

"He's going to be hard to kill," Damon mused.

"You're not killing Elijah," Brea snapped. "You can't anyway. He's an original."

"You know something that could help us, Brenna?" Damon asked.

"No. I don't. I can't remember anything. And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

"Yeah," Ric said awkwardly. "I'd think twice before I'd trust that dagger and some ashes to do the job." As if on instinct, Brea immediately tensed and sucked in a breath that didn't go unnoticed by Damon. "You're going to need more info," Ric said not noticing Brea's reaction.

"I'm out of sources. My only decent one is mad at me and has had her memory wiped," Damon said pointing at Brea and Brea gave him a death glare.

"What's up with you and this news chick?" Ric asked.

"Oh. She's got spunk, huh?" Damon smiled.

"Just don't kill her, please," Ric asked.

"If I did, who would report her death?"

"Not funny," Brea snapped.

"Just don't do it, alright?" Ric asked. "She's friends with Jenna, and it's bad enough that we're lying to her about everything else. I hate the lies." Ric pulled out his phone and checked the time. "Oh god, we've got to go. I've got to drop Brea off and pick Jenna up. Don't worry. We'll show ourselves out," Ric smirked standing up to leave.

"Good luck," Damon smiled. Brea went to follow but Damon called, "hold up Brenna." Brea reluctantly stopped and turned around. "Look would it count for anything if I said I was actually…" he started before they heard a loud crash. Damon stood up and grabbed Brea's hand looking at her ring and saw it was glowing extremely bright, "stay here, you need to start paying more attention to that ring," Damon said as he walked off after Ric. "Brea! Run!" Damon yelled and Brea heard another bang and groans and in a panic ran towards the stairs whipping out her phone.

"Elijah!" she yelled as he answered.

"Brenna? What's going on? Are you ok?" he asked.

"I don't know. I'm at Damon's. There's something going on. We need help, Elijah! Please!" she yelled into the phone in a panic before she felt someone grab her by the waist and throw her to the ground before she could reach the stairs.

"We'll just hang that up," the woman Brea recognised as Jules said as she hung up Brea's phone. "Hi sweetie," Jules smiled before grabbing Brea and hauling her to her feet before dragging her by her hair back into the parlour.

"Where's Tyler?" Brea asked looking around.

Jules laughed before throwing her to the ground again by Damon's feet. Damon was tied up and unconscious. "He's gone to get your sister."

"Elena?" Brea asked panicked. "He wouldn't do that. He wouldn't hurt Elena. He wouldn't hurt me by doing that."

"I may have left a few things out about how to break the sun and moon curse," Jules smirked.

Brea sucked in a panicked breath of air looking around frantically before her eyes landed on Ric, "Ric," she stuttered before noticing he had his ring, "thank god," she breathed. "Why don't you just get it over with and kill me then?" she snarled at Jules.

"I want to keep Tyler on side," Jules explained. "After I told him about you dropping in on the blonde vampire last night, he told me if I so much as harm one hair on your pretty little head, he will kill me. I'd rather keep him with us, so ergo, you live."

"You really think he's going to want to stay with you lot when he finds out you lied to him about Elena? He would never hurt her. He's not going to kill her. When you lot kill her for some stupid curse don't you think he'll leave then, huh?" A groan then sounded from next to Brea, "Damon?" Brea called as he began to wake up.

"Morning sunshine," the werewolf Stevie greeted as he woke up. "I saw this movie once, some torture porn flick. Anyway, they had this collar device that was really cool, so I just modified it with some wooden nails, and when I pull," he said tugging the ropes demonstrating how the nails dig further into Damon's neck.

"Ah!" Damon groaned in pain.

"So, I hear you have the moonstone," Jules interrupted.

Damon laughed, "oh. If you only knew the irony of this moment right now," he laughed and Brea looked at him confused. "Let me tell you how this is going to go. You're going to torture me, I don't talk, someone loses a heart. Last time, it was your boy Mason," Damon taunted. Brea sucked in a deep breath and looked away blinking tears away, as she turned back she saw Damon looking at her, guilt in his eyes.

"This time," Jules said stepping forward. "It'll be you," she said nodding at Stevie who tugged the chains again as Damon groaned loudly in pain. "You know what the great thing about buckshot is?" Jules asked. "It scatters through the body, maximum damage," she said pulling out the gun and aiming it at Damon. "Where's the moonstone?"

"Get over it, honey," Damon smirked. "You're never going to get it."

"Perhaps we need a little incentive," Jules smiled before she leant down and grabbed Brea by the collar of her jacket and yanked her up. Jules slammed the end of the gun into Brea's side. Brea began to panic and tried to wiggle her way out of Jules' grip to no avail. Damon's eye's widened and he leant forward in his chair despite the nails digging into his neck. "Now, where is the moonstone."

"You looking for this?" Elijah's voice called from the other side of the parlour room. All the wolves turned to face him, and Jules kept a firm grip on Brea and Elijah sauntered into the room. It wasn't obvious to many, but Brea noticed the rage in Elijah's eyes. "I will happily allow you to take it. So long as the darling Brenna is standing by my side.

Jules looked from Brea to Elijah a few times before releasing her and poking her with the end of the gun, "go," she hissed and Brea ran across the room to Elijah and into his arms. Elijah wrapped his arms protectively around her and kissed her on the top of the head before whispering, "I recommend you look away," as he maneuvered her to stand behind him. Elijah then slowly lowered the moonstone onto the table. The then held out his hand and moved him and Brea back a few paces, "go ahead, take it." One werewolf that Brea didn't know then ran to move forward and Brea, knowing how this was going to go, turned her head to the side as she heard a grunt as Elijah ripped the man's heart out. Not long after that, she heard the groans of two other men who were clearly killed by Elijah. Brea looked up to see Elijah standing over Stevie, "what about you sweetheart? You want to take a shot?" he asked as Stevie stood up. "No? Yes? No?" he asked as Stevie frantically shook his head. "Where's the girl?" Elijah asked angrily looking around the room.

"I don't know," Damon answered confused as Brea slowly began to creep her way closer to Elijah.

"It doesn't really matter," Elijah determined before locking eyes with Brea and he elected to kill Stevie with a punch, as opposed to ripping his heart out. "I did request that you look away," he said to Brea and she shrugged in response. Elijah then stood in front of Damon and ripped the chains off of him. "So you realise this is the third time I've saved your life now?" Elijah stated. "Let's go, Brenna," he said leaving the room, grabbing the moonstone on his way out.

"No one likes your neck today," Brea snarled at Damon as she leant over Ric's body, knowing Elijah would wait.

"I'll text you when he wakes up," Damon said. Brea nodded and stood up and left without saying bye. "Thank you, Elijah," she said when she left the house.

"It was my pleasure Brenna," he said tensely.

"It wasn't my fault the werewolves broke in," she complained as Elijah began to drive.

"I am aware of that Brenna. That girl held a gun up to you. I understand you don't have your memories so you don't fully understand our relationship. But seeing someone threaten your life. It makes me murderous, irate. I am not mad at you."

Brea nodded and they spent the rest of the ride in silence. After a few minutes, Elijah pulled up in front of Brea's house. "Thanks, Elijah," she said quickly getting out of the car and hurrying inside.

"Brea!" Jenna calls as Brea walked through the door. "Was Ric with you?" she asked looking around.

"Oh, no. Um, I got a lift with someone else. I told Ric I'd be fine. Sorry Jenna," Brea said quickly as she ran up the stairs. "Jer?" she asked knocking on his door only to find that he wasn't home. "What a loser," Brea sighed as she went into her room and nearly screamed in shock when she saw Tyler standing in her room. "Lockwood! You! Little piece of! What's up?" she asked.

Tyler frowned, "there were a few mood changes in that greeting," he said with a small smile. "I just wanted to say goodbye."

"Wait, goodbye? What are you talking about Ty?"

"I'm leaving with Jules. I have to get out of here. Work out this werewolf thing. I just had to see you before I left."

"You can't leave Ty. Your life is here! You belong here! You can't leave me. You can't leave Matt. He needs you. He's very dependent."

"He's the dependant one?" Tyler laughed.

"Yes. He is. 100%." Brea's eyes filled with tears at the realisation her best friend was leaving and she ran forward and pulled Tyler into a hug.

"I'm so sorry for today. I told them not to lay a finger on you. She told me they tried to kill you last night. And she told me what she did tonight. I'm so sorry," he said shakily. "I didn't want to hurt Elena, I swear. I would never do that to her. To you. They told me she'd be ok."

"I know, I know Ty. Please stay."

"I have to go, I'm so sorry," he said before he quickly left the hug and disappeared out the window before she could stop him. Brea sat down slowly on her bed, holding back the waterworks and her phone buzzed with a text from Damon.

D - Just heard from Bonnie who interrogated Elijah's witch today. The plan is to kill Klaus after the curse is broken. There's no save Elena part. She has to die.

And just like that, the floodgates opened and Brea let out the past few days worth of tears in one big gush and eventually exhausted herself out to the point were sleep overcame her and she passed out on the end of her bed and was left with a sadly, dreamless sleep.


	41. Chapter 41: The Dinner Party

**Hey guys! Sorry this took a while. But here it is. I hope you like it. Don't forget to review and if need be, my PM's are open. I think I've worked out what Brenna will do over summer, but I'm leaving the little poll open in reviews, go with Stefan and Klaus over summer or stay in Mystic Falls? Let me know xx**

 **wildman9002: She doesn't really betray him. Hope you like the compromise!**

 **brooklynhale: Thank you! I really hope you'll love Klaus and Kol haha! Hoping it'll be epic. And oh yeah, someone looks at her wrong, defs dead! I think at the moment in terms of killing Elijah, there's a difference between daggering and killing. I don't think she's too against the daggering given his plans for Elena, but when the gang gets to actually killing originals, tensions will flare.**

 **kankananime123: I think I've worked out a way to combine both Mystic Falls life with Klaus and Stefan life over summer, will mull over it a bit, but I think I've worked it out. Also, that wasn't word vomit. I loved it. A lot of food for thought!**

 **JDMichelle2626: Yeah he is selfish, but I'm conflicted because he cares about Brenna a lot so I don't think he'd be selfish with her. Hope you like this new chapter and I'm glad you like my character!**

* * *

"What do you want?" Brea asked as she answered the phone to Damon.

"Well hello, grumpy pants. I just thought I'd give you an update on the Elena problem."

"Fine. What is it? I'm headed out with Jenna to meet Elijah so make it quick.

"Well, it turns out your little original friend has been keeping secrets. The way he plans on killing Klaus is by getting him when he's at his weakest. After the sacrifice."

"I know Damon. I read your text last night"

"I just wanted to make sure. You didn't reply. I didn't want you to be blindsided," Damon said.

"Brea, come on we're going!" Jenna called up the stairs.

"Coming!" Brea called back, before returning to her call, "I know ok. I'm furious. We have to do something and do it fast"

"I'm on it don't worry."

"Ok," Brea said abruptly ending the call and running down the stairs. "Ready!" she said cheerily as she saw her aunt waiting.

"Ok let's go," Jenna said ushering Brea out of the house, "don't want to keep handsome Mr Smith waiting!" she teased causing Brea to shudder.

* * *

"The old Fell property actually starts just beyond that fence," Jenna told Elijah as Brea trudged along behind them.

"Ah, the Fells. One of the 'founding families'," Elijah mocked making Brea looked up.

"Why do you say it like that?" both Brea and Jenna asked as Brea walked faster to keep in pace with Elijah.

"My research showed me this area was actually settled almost two full centuries earlier," Elijah said with a knowing smirk at Brea. "It was a migration of townsfolk from the northeast, um, it was Salem, to be precise."

"Massachusetts?" Jenna asked. "As in the witch trials?"

"Which means the ever lauded founding families… they didn't actually found anything," he said with a smile at Brea.

"Well I bet it was the men who made a big deal about being founders back in 1860," Jenna said making Brea laugh. "Men are very territorial."

"Yes, they are," Elijah said as he spotted Ric approaching them.

Brea's face lit up, "Ric!" she said happily as she spotted him.

"Hey Brea," Ric greeted back kindly.

"Elijah, this is my friend, Alaric Saltzman," Jenna explained and Brea's eyebrows shot up when she described him as just a friend. Not a good sign, her and Jeremy had a set uncle timeline plan in action.

"Yeah, I got your message about walking Elijah here through the old property lines," Ric said. "I thought I would tag along. You know being a history buff and all. Where to next?" Ric asked as Jenna avoided eye contact.

"I'm pretty curious about the freed slave property owners," Elijah said whilst eyeing Ric. "Some say, you know, the descendants of the slaves are the true keepers of American history."

"Well, I only brought the surveys," Jenna said holding the papers up. "I got that list in the car just give me a sec," Jenna said running off.

"Alaric Saltzman," Elijah said. "So you're one of those people on Elena and Brenna's list of loved ones to protect."

"Yes, he is," Brea said turning to stand next to Ric and placed her elbow high up so it rested on his shoulder.

"So is Jenna," Ric cautioned.

"Ric," Brea whined removing her arm. "He's being nice to Jenna."

"You don't have to be jealous," Elijah smirked. "I don't really pursue younger women."

Ric frowned at this and puffed his chest out, grabbed Brea's arm and pulled her behind him, "hey!" Brea complained shocked at his movements.

"Back off," Ric warned.

"It's a joke, Ric, lighten up," Elijah said walking past Ric tapping him on the arm as he went past.

"Right," Ric said relaxing.

Brea then turned to face Ric with a glare, "I'm not old!" she complained. Ric just smiled and gave her a similar tap on the arm before walking off after Elijah.

* * *

Brea followed a chatting Elijah and Jenna into the Grill. She'd been sulking all day after she discovered Elijah planned to sacrifice her sister. "Hi!" Damon called out waving them over.

"Hey, guys!" Jenna said happily bouncing over to the table.

Brea glared at Damon, not making a move to the table, "Brenna," Elijah called holding his hand out ushering her forward to the table. She rolled her eyes and walked forward, straight past Elijah.

"So I hear you three had quite a meeting of historical minds today," Damon said. "Bet Brenna here had some good facts. She knows her history so well she could be a thousand years old," Damon joked and Brea tilted her head and glared as Jenna laughed.

"Yeah, I guess you could say we did," she smiled looking at Brea and Elijah.

"Well, as much as I'd love to continue this, I've got papers to grade," Ric said standing up.

"Drive me home?" Brea asked wanting to leave quickly.

"Yeah," Ric said as he pulled himself up from the table.

"You know what?" Andie spoke up. "We should continue this. Let's have a dinner party."

"Oh, my girl," Damon cooed. "Full of good ideas. I'll be happy to host. Say tonight, maybe?"

"It's good for me, Jenna?" Andy asked.

"Yeah," Jenna agreed happily.

"I don't know if tonight works," Ric said.

At the same time, Jenna replied, "I'm free." Ric and Jenna then looked at each other awkwardly.

"It'd be a pleasure," Elijah agreed. "Only of course, if the lovely Miss Brenna would also attend?" he asked smiling at Brea.

"Oh, I have, um, homework," Brea mumbled.

"No you don't," Jenna said quickly.

"I have to go help Mrs Lockwood, you know after the whole Tyler thing."

"I think she might want to be alone sweetie," Jenna smiled cheekily and Brea glared.

"Brenna, I insist. I'd be happy to escort you," Elijah smiled.

"Fine," Brea replied through a clenched jaw.

"Great," Damon smirked.

"Ric?" Brea said.

"Yep, coming," he said guiding her out of the Grill.

"I hate him," Brea snarled.

"Who?" Ric asked.

"Damon!" Brea nearly yelled. "He's a royal ass. His plotting is going to get himself killed and he'll have no one to blame but himself."

"Come on," Ric said grabbing Brea's shoulders and pushing her towards his car. "Let's get you home, give you a few hours to calm down before this dinner."

* * *

"Hey Carol, how you holding up?" Brea asked as she let herself into the Lockwood mansion and walked into the living room.

"Brea sweetie," Carol said pulling Brea into a hug. "Thank you for coming over."

"Of course Carol. Here, Jenna bought home a lasagne from the Grill for you to have for dinner or something. We figured you probably haven't had time to think about dinner," Brea said handing over the meal.

"Thank you, sweetie," Carol said her lip quivering. "Did he say anything to you?" she asked sitting down on the couch, pulling Brea with her.

Brea's eyes welled up as she nodded. "He came to see me last night before he left. We had a… fight. He wanted to clear the air before he left. He's really lost, Carol. After Richard died… they didn't have the best relationship but he was his father. It broke him. But it's Ty, he can't show it. Then he gets Mason back and then Mason disappears. It's been a real hard year on him. A break will do him good Carol. He'll be back. I promise."

Carol just stared into the air for a moment before pulling Brea in for a hug as she cried for her son. After an hour of comforting Carol, Brea left and drove home only to find Elijah leaned up against his car outside her house. "Brenna, good evening," he greeted.

"Elijah? Aren't you a little early?"

"On the contrary, I would say you're a little late," he smiled. "Are you ready?"

"I haven't had a chance to change."

"You look wonderful as is."

Brea huffed, "fine," she said and Elijah opened the passenger door allowing her to get in.

"I get the sense that you are still mad at me."

"I'm mad at a lot of things, Elijah."

"Please, enlighten me."

"My best friend left town, devastating his mom. You won't give me my memories back. Mason is dead. And Ric and Jenna seem to be on the rocks and Jer and I have a whole plan for those two! I'm just in a bad mood today ok. And I really don't want to be at this dinner party."

Elijah for a moment looked guilty before he composed himself. "I'm sorry you feel this way. It was not my intention to cause you grief."

"Well you did," Brea snapped.

"As soon as we take care of Klaus, I give you my word I will give you your memories back Brenna."

"And how long will that be huh? You won't give them back because you think I would care about this psycho threatening my sister? You really think I won't hate you for killing him?"

"That's a situation I'll have to deal with as it presents itself," Elijah reasoned and Brea just scoffed as they pulled up in front of the boarding house.

"Great," Brea growled throwing the door open and storming up to the door.

Elijah grasped her arm as she rang the bell, "slowly does it, Brenna." Damon then opened the door, "good evening," Elijah greeted.

"Thank you for coming. Please, come in," Damon said gesturing them inside.

Brea made a move to head inside but Elijah gently pulled her back. "Just one moment. Can I just say that if you have anything less than honourable intentions about how this evening is going to proceed, I suggest you reconsider."

Brea huffed and rolled her eyes irritated as Damon replied, "no, nothing, nothing dishonourable. Just getting to know you."

"Hmm. Well, that's good. Because, you know, although Elena, Brenna and I have this deal, if you so much as make a move to cross me, I'll kill you and I'll kill everyone in this house are we clear?"

"Hey!" Brea growled.

"Oh, no, not you Brenna," Elijah smiled.

"That's not what I meant," Brea said through gritted teeth and Elijah just shrugged.

"Are we clear?" he asked Damon again.

"Crystal," Damon replied.

"Jenna. Wonderful to see you again," Elijah greeted charmingly as Jenna came into view. "How are you? You look incredible" he smiled moving forward, leaving Brea to glare at Damon.

* * *

"I hate to break it to you, Damon, but according to Elijah, your family is so not a founder of this town," she smiled as she poured him a glass of wine.

"Hmm, do tell?" Damon asked.

Brea sighed as she exchanged looks with John next to her, who had made an unwelcome appearance at the dinner, "well as I mentioned to Jenna and Brenna earlier, a faction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trials in the 1690s," Elijah explained. "Over the next hundred years they developed this community where they could feel safe from persecution."

"Hmm. Because they were witches," Jenna loudly whispered as the alcohol started to hit her.

"Yeah, but there's no tangible proof there were witches in Salem," Andie said.

"Andie's a journalist. Big on facts," Damon boasted proudly.

"Well, the lore says that there was this wave of anti-witch hysteria. It woke out in the neighbouring settlement, so these witches were rounded up. They were tied to stakes in a field together and, uh, burned. Some say you could hear the screams from miles around us. They were consumed by fire. Could you pass the…" Elijah said.

"Charming," Brea muttered and both John and Alaric who were sitting on either side of her nudged her foot before looking at each other with glares.

"I wouldn't repeat this to the historical society," Jenna laughed.

"It's starting to sound a little like a ghost story to me," John mused.

"So why do you want to know the location of these alleged massacres?" Damon asked.

"You know… a healthy historian's curiosity, of course," Elijah said, obviously lying.

"Of course," Damon agreed.

Brea pulled out her phone as the rest of them conversed and looked at her 12 unanswered texts to Tyler and sent another one.

B - Look, I know you're not replying. But I'm guessing you're reading. I want you to know I spent time with your mom today. She's devastated, obviously. She loves you. But I think she's going to get through it. I swear Ty. I'll help her. Please just text me back at some stage so I know you're ok. I love you.

She the pulled up Matt's messages and sent him a message.

B - Heard from Ty?

M - No, not since last night before he left. Have you seen Carol?

B - Yeah. I took her a lasagne earlier. She's so heartbroken. Are you going to see her?

M - Yeah. I bought her a lasagne as well…

B - From the Grill?

M - Yeah

B - Well, I guess you can never have too many lasagnes. She needs company. She'll go crazy by herself

M - Yeah, I know. Headed over there now. I'll catch you tomorrow.

B - Yeah, see you then

She then texted Jeremy.

B - Yo! Brother from another mother!

J - What?

J - Oh my god you know that's actually true. I'm your brother, but we have different mothers.

B - I know. That's why I said it?

J - Oh right. Good one

B - What you doing? Anything interesting

J - No

B - What are you doing? What are you up to? Are you putting coffee in all my drink bottles again? If you are I'll kill you. It's not funny Jer!

J - Really I'm not doing anything

B - I'll crack you Jer, I always do.

"Does anyone care for some cognac?" Damon's voice asked loudly cutting through her concentration. "I have a bottle I've been saving for ages."

"None for me thanks," Ric replied. "9 bottles of wine is my limit," he said and Brea laughed.

Everyone stood up and Andie spoke up, "the gentlemen should take their drinks in the study."

Brea frowned and caught Elijah's eyes and they both frowned, it was suspicious. "I have to say the food was almost as wonderful as the company," Elijah said kindly.

"I like you," Andie smiled as the men walked out, Elijah caught eyes with Brea again as he left.

"You're not a gentleman," Jenna said turning to John. "Make yourself useful," she said dumping plates in his arms and Brea laughed as John smirked at his daughter.

"Here, here. Put me to work," Ric said coming up behind Jenna.

"Um, I got it," Jenna said icily walking away. Ric and Brea exchanged looks, confused by Jenna's behaviour towards Ric.

"Hey, Jenna, are you- are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, fine, Ric," she said walking off.

"I'm on it," Brea said saluting Ric and following Jenna. "Jenna!"

"Brea?" Jenna sung back with a smile.

"What's up with you and Ric?"

"Nothing," Jenna dismissed.

"Liar."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Ok, Jenna, we're not getting anywhere," Brea laughed.

Ric came bursting in, "we forgot dessert!" he said quickly before running out again.

Brea and Jenna turned from where Ric ran in to face each other, "ok," Brea said confused.

"I'll get the dessert started," Jenna said.

"I'll get the coffee," Brea said and they slowly and confusedly walked off to do their jobs.

As Brea poured the coffee into their cups the Damon, Ric, and Elijah came back into the dining room and Jenna came out of the kitchen, "sorry guys. Dessert is taking longer than I thought. I usually just unwrap food," Jenna apologised.

"That's very true," Brea agreed with a smile as she finished pouring the coffee, causing Jenna to scoff and nudge her.

"Come help," Jenna smiled dragging Brea away by her elbow.

"Ready to spill the beans?" Brea asked.

"Urgh, it's just John, your father," she shuddered. "I think I'm letting him get in my head."

"Jenna!"

"I'm sorry. It's just what he says kind of makes sense. Secrets and stuff."

"Johns just jealous because Elena and I prefer Ric over him."

"You think?"

"Yeah, John can be an ass. And I have half his DNA, so Elena and I are so screwed," Brea laughed.

Jenna laughed as well "yeah you got no hope."

"Seriously how long does it take you to cook dessert?" Brea asked checking the oven.

"No! No! Don't touch Brea! You are an even worse cook than I am!"

"I'm trying to help," Brea said leaning down to the oven.

"No back off," Jenna said nudging Brea out of the way with her hip making her fall to the ground.

"Brea, stay away from the dessert or I'm not making you guys food for a week!" Jenna threatened.

"Jenna, you don't make us food anyway. Elena does. You suck at cooking."

Jenna huffed, "yeah you're right."

Brea laughed, "Lena's away for a few days and she pre cooked us meals for a week. I'm not going to go hungry with your threats," Brea laughed and Jenna smiled opening the oven.

"Ok, it's ready," she said pulling it out.

"It looks…"

"Kinda…"

"Burnt," Brea said.

"Yeah," Jenna agreed frowning.

"If we serve it, they won't be able to say no. They'll eat it," Brea said looking at Jenna.

"Could be kinda fun."

"Let's do it," Brea said rubbing her hands together as they began serving.

"Alright, guys! Dessert is served," Jenna said walking into the dining room before freezing, "where's Elijah?" she asked.

Brea looked around confused. Something was wrong. "Damon?" she asked.

"He had to go," Damon said frantically. "Brea, can we talk?" he said taking her hand and dragging her off. "Sorry Brenna, I need to get you to your lake house and I really don't want to be yelled at for an hour," he apologised.

"What are you talking about- ow!" she yelled as she felt and needle enter her arm.

"Sorry," Damon apologised as Brea's vision blurred and she passed out in his arms.

* * *

Brea sprung awake with a loud gasp, "Brea?" Elena asked from above Brea.

Brea flung her head out of Elena's lap and yelled, "Salvatore! You are dead do you hear me!" she yelled she spun around to spot Damon and all he did was a shrug. "Someone mind telling me what the hell is going on?" she asked.

Stefan stepped forward. "We worked out a way to kill Elijah. We have to stab him in the heart with a special dagger. Ric killed him at the dinner. Problem is the dagger needs to stay in place in order for him to stay dead."

"Cool, so what's the problem?" Brea asked.

"Problem is, sweet Brenna," Damon mocked. "We have the dagger right here, instead of in Elijah," he said holding the dagger up. As soon as Brea saw the dagger she started hyperventilating.

"No! No! No!" she yelled. "Get it away!" she said panicked and Damon quickly hid it from sight.

"Brea! Are you ok?" Elena asked grabbing her shoulders.

"That dagger holds a lot of bad memories, I know it," she said shaking.

"Hey!" Stefan whispered holding a finger to his lips. "He's here," he said and all of them forgot Brea's melt down and moved silently to near the entrance of the house.

The front door then blew off it's hinges and Brea yelled out, "hey! That was my parents door!"

"You have to go," Elena said to Stefan. "We need to talk to him alone."

"Elena…"

"Stefan, we're ok. He can't come in the house."

"You know, I might not be able to enter this house," Elijah called. "But I'm a very patient man. I will wait you out."

Elena took Brea's hand and the twins nodded at each other before making their way to the open doorway. "They shouldn't have done what they did," Elena said.

"That's a terrible apology," Brea whispered to her twin. "I didn't know about it by the way," Brea called out to him.

"So I assumed. The deal is off."

"We're renegotiating," Elena offered.

Brea frowned before looking at Elena, "how?" she whispered.

"Shh," Elena hushed her.

"You have nothing left to negotiate with," Elijah said walking forward.

"He's not wrong Lena," Brea whispered. Elena's gaze hardened and she pulled out from behind her back a knife. "Woah! Lena!"

"I'd like to see you lure Klaus into Mystic Falls after the doppelgänger bleeds to death," Elena threatened.

"What?" Brea asked turning to face Elena, Elena jerked Brea's hand signalling her to stay calm.

"Stefan won't let you die," Elijah scoffed.

"No, he won't. He'll feed me his blood to heal me, and then I'll kill myself and become a vampire, just like Katherine did."

Brea smiled at her sister and turned to Elijah, "and I'll help. I've done it before. We're renegotiating."

Elena smiled now that Brea was on side, "so unless you want that to happen again, promise us the same as before. Promise us you won't harm anyone that we love, even if they've harmed you."

"I'm sorry, Brenna, Elena. I'm going to have to call your bluff." Elena huffed and turned the knife towards her stomach.

Brea became uneasy and spoke up, "Elena…" Elena looked into Brea's eyes and she saw something click.

"I'm so sorry," Elena said her eyes now filling with sorrow, and she then plunged the knife into Brea's stomach.

"Ah!" Brea screamed in pain, falling into Elena.

"NO!" Elijah roared running at the door.

Elena supported Brea's body as Brea kept yelling in pain and shock. "You don't care if I die. You know you could still get him here using Brea. But, Brea, you won't let her die. You can't. You love her. You told me she's as good as your own sister. Only your blood can save her, Elijah." Elena then pulled the knife out of Brea's stomach causing her to bleed more.

Brea clung onto her sisters arm gasping, "you little bitch," she groaned.

"Yes! Yes, you can have your deal! Give her to me now!" Elijah screamed.

Elena shook her head, "give me your word!"

"You have my word, give her to me now!" Elijah said desperately. Elena then staggered outside with Brea and Elijah lunged forward, grabbing Brea from her sisters arm and he immediately gave her his wrist for her to drink his blood. After Elena was satisfied Brea had enough blood, she ran forward and pushed Brea out of the way before plunging the dagger into Elijah's heart, neutralising him.

"Brea," Elena said with a shaky voice as she dropped to the floor and grabbed her sister, pulling her into a hug. "I'm so so sorry," Elena cried, tears flowing. Elena then pulled up Brea's shirt to see her wound healed, "oh thank god," Elena breathed.

Brea then hugged her sister back, "little warning next time you plan on stabbing me would be great," she said horsely. "Happy to participate, but if I'm going to get stabbed, I'd like some warning." Stefan then came and knelt beside Brea, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Little tip, don't pull the dagger out," Damon spoke, staring at Elijah's body. Brea looked over and her face filled with remorse at her daggered friend.

* * *

Damon, Stefan and Elena dropped Brea off at her house on the way to the boarding house so she could rest. "Brea!" Jenna yelled at her as soon as she walked in the door. "Where did you go tonight? Oh my god is that blood?" Jenna asked panicking as she took in Brea's appearance.

"Um, yeah. It's not mine," Brea lied. "Matt called me after I spoke to Damon. The other guy working at the grill tonight cut his hand up pretty bad. Matt had to stay and watch the place so he called me to drive him to the hospital. I got some of his blood on me. It was kind of an emergency I had to go quickly."

"Oh, ok," Jenna nodded not picking up on the fact that Brea didn't drive to the dinner party. "Look I'm heading to bed. Had a big fight with Ric and I'm so over this day," Jenna moaned going up the stairs. I'll see you in the morning sweetie."

"Night Jenna," Brea called after her. After a moment thinking, Brea went up the stairs and got ready for bed. It'd been a long day and that dagger was haunting her mind.

 **New Orleans, 1914**

 _"_ _Bekah is talking to your witch," Brenna whispered in Kol's ear._

 _"_ _Ah come on love. Probably just being a bit nasty. It is Bex after all," Kol whispered back kissing her cheek._

 _"_ _Kol, be serious. If the witch tells Bekah what you plan to do she'll tell Nik immediately. And we both know how that will go."_

 _"_ _Bekah already knows darling."_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _She caught me pilfering through Nik's room earlier. She's on board with the plan. Don't worry love."_

 _"_ _Kol…"_

 _"_ _Relax darling. It's Christmas. Speech time," he said grabbing Brenna's waist and leading her to the staircase. As they arrived in position, Kol raised his glass to their witch Freya and she returned the gesture._

 _"_ _Smile for this picture Kol," Brenna ordered. "Or it will be the last picture I take with you."_

 _"_ _As you wish," he said as the Mikaelson family had their photo taken._

 _Niklaus then tapped the side of his glass causing silence to fall over the party. "As you know, when the Mikaelsons arrived in Louisiana we brought with us the tradition of holiday bonfire season. Now we invite you chosen few to join us in our family's own tradition of writing wishes for each other and burning them for luck. The holidays are a time for celebrating family and friends. It is especially gratifying in times when treachery runs deep," Nik said causing both Brenna and Kol to stiffen. Brenna looked at Kol eyes filled with worry as Nik continued, "to know you have someone you can trust. A toast to you, my sister. To Rebekah."_

 _"_ _Go, go!" Brenna said pushing Kol as the crowd all cheered Rebekah. Kol slowly let go of Brenna's hand and made his way past Elijah and up the stairs hardly taking his eyes off Brea. Elijah and Nik then both disappeared as they ran to ambush Kol._

 _Brenna went to run after them but Rebekah grabbed her. "Don't," Rebekah warned her, "it's not worth it. You can't stop it."_

 _"_ _Let me go," Brenna snapped. "You've betrayed me in the worst possible way Rebekah," Brenna hissed yanking her arm away from her friend and running up the stairs. "Please don't!" she begged Nik and Elijah as she reached their location on the top of the stairs. "Please, I beg you."_

 _"_ _Sorry Brenna," Elijah said as he grabbed Kol from behind and ripped his jacket off of him._

 _"_ _Ladies and gentlemen, I apologise for the disturbance," Nik spoke to his guests. "But what's a Mikaelson family party without a little squabble?" he said as he pulled out the dagger._

 _"_ _No!" Brenna screamed and before she could blink she found herself on the lower level of the Mikaelson compound being held by Marcel who had run her down the stairs. "Nik!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Please! No!"_

 _"Darling," Kol called out before he screamed in pain as Klaus shoved the dagger into his chest._

 _Brenna let out a scream in anguish, "Kol! No! Kol!" she screamed and screamed before her body relaxed in Marcel's arms as she let her tears flow wildly. Rebekah tried to take Brenna's hand to comfort her but Brenna ripped her hand away, "don't touch me!" she screamed before looking up at Elijah and locking eyes with him as she read the sorrow in his eyes. She then turned around and buried her head in Marcels shoulder as she continued to bawl her eyes out._

Brea flung up in bed sweat dripping off her. And just as soon as she dreamt it, she forgot most of her dream. But she knew that daggers, like the one that was now in Elijah, had betrayed her before.


	42. Chapter 42: The House Guest

**Hey guys! So sorry it's been so long. Life just got so busy, so quickly, but I'm back on track now! Got another update scheduled for next week! Don't forget to review! It inspires me to write quicker! xx**

 **Guest: Yeah defs don't want her as a doormat, which I agree she's being now. She's just so concerned with saving her sister now that she doesn't mind getting hurt. But when she gets her memories back (which will be in 2 chapters time) she will grow and not let herself be pushed around because she'll have a deeper understanding of who she is.**

 **kankananime123: Not compulsion, unfortunately. It's the work of a witch, but that is the moment Elijah decides to take measures to protect Brenna from his family dramas. Two more chapters and she'll get her memories back. The third chapter from now will be about half of her understanding her memories so look forward to that! Everyone is so desperate to save Elena they're going to the lengths of harming each other, but as I said in the reply above once she gets her memories she will become more self-aware and confident so won't be taking any crap, so look forward to that!**

 **Nic Craft: No flashback this chapter, but there will be the next chapter. Two chapters from now she'll get her memories back and the third from now will be full of flashbacks as she deals with all her memories coming in.**

 **guest: Hey! My reply is pretty much the same as I gave for the other guest above, she's not in the right frame of mind at the moment because she doesn't really know who she is, but when she gets her memories back (very soon) she won't stand for this anymore and she will make it known.**

 **JcRxo: Glad you worked it out and glad you like it! Let me know what you think of this chapter xx**

 **jgood27: Thank love!**

* * *

As Brea woke up the next morning the first thing she did was did was check her phone to see a reply from Tyler.

T - Thank you, Brea. Please look after my mom for me. I'm breaking Jules' rules texting you but I'll try to keep in contact when I can. I love you.

B - Love you too Ty. Stay safe

Brea huffed and pulled herself out of bed "Jeremy," she sung as she got into the kitchen.

"Hey!" Jeremy answered quickly.

"What did you do?" Brea said hands on hips.

"Nothing."

"Tell me the truth."

"I am."

"No, you're not."

"Ok fine. I lied. How's your relationship with Lena right now?"

"Truthfully. A little rocky."

"Great. Want to help me prank her?"

"Always," Brea said excitedly leaning forward.

"Well, I just opened Aunt Jenna's phone and changed her autocorrect so when she types Elena it changes to 'least favourite twin'."

Brea gasped, "I love it!"

"Thought you might."

"I can grab Lena's phone at school and change my name on autocorrect to 'I know Brea and Jer are cooler than me'."

"Loving it!" Jeremy laughed holding out his hand and Brea high fives it.

"Alright let's go, bro, we're late to school," Brea said grabbing her bag.

* * *

"Matty!" Brea roared throwing herself on Matt's back in the hallway.

"Woah!" he called out in shock. "Brea!" he laughed. "What the hell man?"

Brea giggled and got off, "oh, hey Care," she said as she spotted her friend.

"Hey," she said quietly. "I'll see you two later," she said running off.

"Did I jump on you at a bad time?" Brea asked.

"Kinda. You heard from Ty?"

"He texted me back this morning. Said to take care of his mom. Said he couldn't talk. That's it."

"Brea," Elena said coming up to the two.

"Hey," Brea said awkwardly.

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah, sure. Catch you later?" she said to Matt.

"Yep," he said back smirking at the awkwardness between the twins.

"What's up?" Brea asked as they walked off.

"Katherine's out of the tomb."

"What!" Brea said loudly in the middle of the hallway. "What?" she whispered quieter.

"I know right," Elena said grabbing Brea's hand. "Let's just go talk to Ric," Elena said and the twins ran off to Ric's classroom.

* * *

"It was bad. You know, John planted all these seeds about Isobel," Ric explained to the twins after Brea segwayed the conversation away from Katherine and on to his relationship with Jenna. "And now Jenna knows I'm lying about something."

"John's going to end up dead on the kitchen floor if he's not careful," Elena scowled.

Brea nudged her sister lightly, "I mean it's true. He does have a bad experience with kitchen floors." Elena and Ric both turned to look at her funny, "what? It's where he ended up after Katherine cut off his fingers," she shrugged.

"Oh," Elena acknowledged quietly.

"Yeah," Ric said quietly before moving on, "well, easier said than done. I gave him back his ring. So. Looks, Jenna keeps asking about Isobel. You know, was she murdered? Why haven't they found the body? I mean, how much longer can she stay in the dark?"

"You think we should tell her the truth?" Elena asked shocked.

"Yes," Brea said. "Obviously. I hate lying to her."

"I'm saying I can't be with her and not tell her. It's not fair to her, and it's not the kind of relationship I want."

"Woah, woah, woah," Brea said standing up. "Nah uh. We have to tell her then, this can't happen. Oh my god, Jeremy's going to kill us," Brea said slumping down in her chair.

"Not to mention it's becoming more dangerous for her not to know," Elena added.

"Right. That too," Brea said pulling her head up.

"I just thought that we'd at least hold off until after we've dealt with Klaus."

"You mean after you've already potentially died?" Brea asked incredulously and Elena looked down at her shoes.

"Right. You know, and even then, how do we tell someone what we know? How does someone hear that?" Elena asked.

"Well, I'd say kind of the same way Stefan told us?" Brea suggested.

"Look, I'm sorry to put this on you two," Ric apologised. "But I feel it's your decision to make and whatever you decide to do, I'll respect it. I want to be honest with her. But until then, Jenna and I are done," Ric said.

"No!" Brea said outraged. "Oh god this is so much pressure!"

* * *

"Hello?" Brea called out as she entered the Salvatore boarding house.

"Brenna?" Damon asked as he came into the entryway.

"Hmm, not you," Brea said walking around him. "Katerina!" Brea sang as she entered the living room.

"Care for a walk sister?" a voice sung back behind her.

Brea smirked and turned around. "I would love one. Bye boys," she called out without looking at the Salvatores as she and Katherine left the house. "So, you got out of the tomb."

"Yes, I did."

"And I still don't have my memories back."

"No, I think whatever blocking your memory is a spell. Need a witch to undo that one. How did you dagger Elijah anyway? He's strong."

"Umm."

"What happened?"

"Well, the plan changed, and it worked so who cares right?" Brea smiled walking faster.

Katherine ran in front of her. "Tell me."

"Ok fine. Elena was going to stab herself."

"Joy."

"Stop it. She was going to stab herself in order to get him to agree to the deal again. Can't draw Klaus into town with a dead doppelganger. Elijah wasn't really buying it so just before she went to stab herself, she changed her mind and stabbed me."

"What!"

"Just listen. Only Elijah's blood can heal me. Lena knew that if she died Elijah could still use me to draw Klaus into town. By stabbing me he had no choice. He wasn't going to let me die. He agreed to the deal, healed me, then Elena stabbed him."

"And this is all ok with you?" Katherine asked angrily.

"I mean yeah. It keeps everyone I love alive."

"Elena stabbed you!"

"Yeah I know but…"

"You can't just let someone plunge a knife into you!"

"Hey, you stabbed Jenna!"

"That was different. I told her which part to stab so she wouldn't die."

"It's fine."

"No, Brenna. It's not. What if you died?"

"Well, I guess I'd just come back to life again right!" Brea yelled

"Oh my god," Katherine huffed laughing. "Seriously? This again?"

"What?" Brea asked confused.

"You don't even have your memories and you're still doing this reckless thing."

"What reckless thing?" Brea asked irritated.

"It's a little stage you go through in every bloody life. You take stupid risks. You do it every time."

"Do not."

"You don't even remember."

"Good point."

"Letting yourself get stabbed and not caring. It's all part of this stupid stage you go through. You have to knock it off now or you're going to get yourself in serious trouble. Trust me. You hate dying. And now is not the time to be rebellious. When Klaus gets to town and he will… he's coming for you."

"Wait I thought…"

"Not to hurt you. He's obsessed with you. He'll want you by his side. And if you start pulling these stupid stunts and allowing yourself to get hurt by others he won't hesitate to kill them. And I know you won't be able to handle that."

Brea's eyes were filled with tears but she nodded. "I just want my memories," she whispered. "I love my family now but I don't remember who I really am and it's tearing me apart. I just, I can't cope with these feelings because I don't what I'm feeling. I just watched Elijah get daggered and it broke my heart but I can't remember why. As far as I'm concerned now, he's the original vampire who's trying to get my sister killed, I have no reason to care about him but watching him get hurt killed me. And as soon as I saw that bloody dagger which I've never seen before I nearly had a panic attack, but do I remember why! No! Because I don't bloody memories!"

"I know," Katherine said sympathetically. "I get it. Look let's just go back to the house ok? Your phone's been buzzing like crazy in your bag, Elena clearly wants attention."

"Ok. It's girls night. She's probably just wondering where I am. Please don't hurt her because she stabbed me?"

Katherine laughed, "as far as Elena's concerned she's perfectly safe from me. I need her alive for this plan against Klaus to work. Taunting will simply have to suffice."

"You can taunt but no violence."

"Do you want to come in for a bit?" Katherine asked as they reached the boarding house.

Brea shook her head. "No. I can't stand the sight of Damon so that's a hard pass. I'm just going to head home."

"Ok, call me if you need," Katherine offered.

"Bye."

* * *

"I'm here! I'm here! Don't start without me!" Brea yelled as she barrelled through the front door. "Oh hey guys," she greeted Elena, Caroline, Bonnie and Jenna who were standing in the kitchen. "You started without me."

"It's hard to hold off hanging out Brea when everyone's here but you," Elena laughed. "Speaking of, Jenna's joining girls night!"

"Good call!" Brea said giving Elena an approving nod.

"You did come in yelling at a bad time though," Jenna said.

"Oh, what were you guys talking about?" Brea asked throwing her bag down on the couch.

"Relationships," Caroline answered.

"Yikes. I'm out," Brea laughed.

"Oh come on Brea," Jenna said grabbing her hand. "I don't get it you know. I mean your stunning and you're not dating anyone? Doesn't make sense."

Bonnie laughed, "the only guys in our year level who don't want to ask her out are pretty much Stefan, Tyler and Matt."

"Helpful Bon," Brea said sarcastically.

"Come on Brea, go out with someone," Jenna said.

"I can't," Brea said.

"Why not?" Jenna asked and Brea locked eyes with Elena in a panic, not knowing how to answer.

"You know what we need?" Caroline said coming to the rescue. "Dancing. There is a band at the Grill."

"I'm in," Bonnie said.

"In," Jenna agreed.

"In," Elena also agreed and everyone turned to look at Brea.

"You just want to see Matt," Brea stated and Caroline's eyes widened. "So I'm definitely in. I love Matt." Caroline then clapped her hands excitedly and all the girls grabbed their bags and headed out the door.

* * *

Brea, Elena, Caroline, Bonnie and Jenna were laughing their heads off as they bounced through the door to the Grill. The band was already playing and the Grill was packed. "Wow!" Jenna said looking around.

Brea looked around the Grill for Matt and spotted Ric standing to the side and her eyes widened and she leaned into Elena whispering, "Mr Cool alert! Mr Cool alert!"

"What?" Elena asked with a smile as she pulled away and Brea nodded her head in Ric's direction. "Oh."

"I need a drink," Jenna spoke up as she spotted him.

"Elena! You had one job!" Brea joked shaking her head.

"Why was that my job?" Elena laughed.

"Hey, Matt," they heard Caroline say from beside them and Brea's head whipped around.

"Matt?" she asked as he walked past them ignoring Caroline. "Wait no! Come back!" Brea called after him. She turned back to her friends, "I'll be back in one moment, Matt's in for a beating," she said before walking off after Matt. "Oi, punk."

"Hey Brea," he greeted happily.

"So what happened with Care? I mean you were talking this morning?"

"Yeah, didn't go so well," he said as he picked up plates.

"You know she dragged us all here tonight so she could see you."

"You guys would have come here anyway I'm sure. You guys are here all the time."

"True…"

"Look, Brea, I got to run out to the kitchen, but I'll catch you after my shift ends."

"Ok cool cool cool cool. See ya," she said walking back to the girls.

"Oh, there you are!" Elena said. "Jenna just sent me a text asking me 'where the troublesome one is'."

"Did you reply?" Brea asked eyes widening with glee.

"Not yet."

"Text her back, just say my name and a question mark, because surely she doesn't mean me right?"

Elena smiled and began typing, "ok sure. I'm pretty sure she does mean you though."

"Great!" Brea smiled.

"Woah, what happened to my phone. I didn't type that," Elena said turning the phone to Brea after she sent the text. "It says 'I know Brea and Jer are cooler than me,' that doesn't make any sense."

"Jenna replied!" Brea said a smile.

"It says 'least favourite twin? Does Brea have your phone?' I'm so confused, what did I do?" she asked putting her phone away and turning back to Caroline who was taking off her jacket.

"Woah, where are you going?" Brea asked. Caroline didn't reply but threw her jacket over Brea's head and strutted off to the stage. Brea took the jacket off her head. "Bon, what's she doing?"

"I have no idea," Bonnie answered confused.

"Hey everybody!" Caroline said stepping in front of the microphone. "Let's hear it for the band!" she called out as Jenna got back to the girls and everyone cheered.

"This isn't going to end well," Jenna said downing her shot.

"Wait, what isn't? Jenna, what's going on?" Brea asked.

"So there's this guy," Caroline continued and Brea understood what was happening.

"Oh no!" she whispered head spinning round to face her friend on stage.

"And, uh, he told me to tell him how I feel about him."

"Matthew you fool," Brea said running her hand down her face.

"Like it's so easy. Um, you know, just cause I talk a lot doesn't mean I always know what I'm actually talking about…" she rambled.

"Exhibit A," Brea said peeking out through her fingers.

"Ah, like now, I'm feeling loopy and I don't really know how to express myself." The guitarist behind Caroline moved to grab the mic and Caroline threw her hands on it tightly so he couldn't take it. "I can sing. Yeah! Yeah. You know what, I'm going to sing."

"Sing?" Elena asked confused.

"This may work," Brea said tilting her head. "She's actually a good singer." Caroline then began singing.

"She's good," Jenna noted and all the girls nodded.

"Where is that Matthew?" Brea asked looking around the Grill. She spotted him across the room and they locked eyes. Brea raised her eyebrows and jerked her head towards the stage with a nod. He nodded back and took a deep breath before he went up onto the stage, grabbed Caroline and kissed her. Everyone cheered and Matt dipped Caroline in response. "Matthew! Matthew!" Brea whooped happily.

* * *

Bonnie and Brea were on their way to the bathroom when Elena cut them off, "I wouldn't. Caroline and Matt are…"

"Oh wow, that didn't take long!" Brea laughed.

"In the bathroom?" Bonnie asked shocked.

"If they're happy, I'm happy," Elena laughed before turning to Brea, "come one. I'll buy you another coke. I owe you about a million of them after last night."

"Um, hey," Bonnie called after the twins, following them. "Speaking of happy, would it freak you guys out if I started dating your brother?" As soon as she said this the twins froze and slowly turned to face Bonnie.

"You're into our brother?" Elena asked.

"You're into Jer?" Brea asked. "Bon, I mean I love the kid, but you could do better."

"I know it's weird, but he's been so good and strong. It makes me happy."

Brea leant into Elena and whispered, "she just described Jer as strong Lena. I don't think knows our brother."

Brea looked back and forth between the twins, "I really can't tell what you're thinking right now…"

Elena let out a nervous laugh, "I'm thinking that our brother has had more pain in his life than a hundred people's worth of pain, and…"

"I don't know where this is going," Brea said with a frown.

Elena huffed at her sister, "he deserves to be with someone as amazing as you."

"Oh," Brea said with a smile. "That's what I was hoping she'd say."

"Really?" Bonnie asked shocked.

"Really," both twins said.

"Ah, Bonnie has a boyfriend," Brea squealed before jumping on Bonnie to pull her into a hug. Elena laughed from behind before joining the hug.

After a moment Elena's phone rang and they all pulled away, "my phone. Hey, Stefan, I'm at the Grill," she said answering it. "I can't hear you. Hold… yeah," she said excusing herself.

"So Bon," Brea said turning around to face her friend, "well she's gone," Brea muttered noticing Bonnie had walked off. "AH!" Brea yelled as lights started smashing around her. "Ouch," she muttered bringing her hand up to her head and noticed some flying glass had cut her. "Dammit," she muttered looking around the Grill for her sister. "Elena!" she yelled.

"Brea," Ric yelled from behind her.

"Ric!"

"Your head," he said tilting her head so he could see. "Come on we got to get out of her. Jonas is here for Elena, no doubt he'll grab you if he sees you as well. We got to go," he said taking her hand. They walked through the Grill until they came across Jenna. "It's time to get out of here," he told her grabbing her other hand.

"I have to find Elena," Jenna said hesitantly.

"She's with Stefan, she's ok," Ric reassured.

"Oh my god Brea you're head!" Jenna said stopping.

"I know Jenna, come on we have to go," Brea said pulling her aunt through the crowd. "Oh my god!" Brea screamed as the bar set on fire.

"We have to go now!" Ric ordered.

"Ric, it's Jonas. It's magic," Brea whispered.

"I know. Which is why we've got to get you out of here quickly," he whispered back tugging her arm and dragging her out of the Grill.

"Ric!" Damon called across the parking lot spotting them.

"Damon," Ric said running them across the parking lot.

"Here I'll take Brea," Damon said holding his arms out.

Ric released Brea's hand but Brea didn't move, "yeah she's not going anywhere with you," Jenna snorted.

Damon looked at Brea, "I have Elena, Brea let's go."

Brea nodded understanding, "it's ok Jenna. I left something of mine at the boarding house a while ago. I just have to go get it. I'll be home soon," she said moving towards Damon who wrapped his arm around her, guiding her to his car.

"Are you ok? Your bleeding? Did he hurt you?" Damon asked.

"I'm fine. Just some flying glass," she said looking up at him as they reached the car.

"What?"

"You care."

"Of course I care."

"You never show it."

"Yeah well. Don't tell anyone," Damon smirked. "Figured I've got a lot of grovelling to do with you so I may as well show you I care," he said with a smile before opening the car door.

"You changed," Brea said looking at Elena.

"Yeah, Katherine's in my clothes. They're setting up a trap at home for Dr Martin," Elena said sourly.

"Well that's a good idea isn't it?"

"I don't trust her. I don't want her in the house."

Brea scoffed, "Lena, she's trying to save your life. I'll admit it is unusual though."

They sat in silence the rest of the way home. After a few minutes, they reached the twin's house and went inside. Elena eventually broke the silence and asked Damon, "how did you guys convince her to do this?"

"We didn't," Damon said. "It was actually her idea."

"Wow. That's… not good."

"You could say thanks?" Brea offered.

"No. No, that's not good at all," Damon agreed with Elena.

"Everything's taken care of," Stefan said coming down the stairs.

"I'm guessing you're going to want this back," Katherine said taking off Elena's necklace. "But your pretty little outfit is going to need a good dry clean," Katherine said gesturing to Dr Martin's blood on Elena's top.

Elena stormed forward and snatched the necklace back before turning to Stefan, "you're going to have to get her out of here before Jenna gets home."

"Elena," Brea said disapprovingly.

"Is that all you have to say to me?" Katherine asked incredulously.

"This doesn't change the way I feel about you," Elena snarled.

"I don't much like you either," Katherine growled. "You stabbed my sister, and you're meant to consider her a sister as well, you're lucky I didn't kill you for that alone, but if we're going to be open. Frankly, I'd be happy to see you dead, but if we're going to try to take on Klaus, we kinda need you to be alive. So I'm not a threat to you, Elena. If any of you are going to believe anything, believe that. See you tomorrow, Brenna," Katherine said walking out of the house.

The Salvatores and Elena turned to face Brea at this, "I don't know what she's talking about. I don't have plans with her," Brea defended raising her hands.

* * *

"Hey," Elena and Brea greeted as Jenna walked through the door.

Brea got up from the couch and walked over to the entry to greet her aunt. "You made it home," Elena noted.

"Tonight was very weird," Jenna said walking through the hall. "Everything with Ric, Brea going off with Damon, very weird," she said as she wandered into the kitchen.

"Tell me about it," the twins breathed before sharing a look.

"Bambi?" Brea asked.

Elena glared, "no."

"Why not? Jer's with Bonnie. I have no other friends."

Elena tilted her head and smiled. "You have plenty of friends."

"None that are here and willing to watch Bambi!"

"I'm not willing," Elena said walking off.

"N,o come back!" Brea said following Elena into the kitchen with Jenna.

"Are John and Jeremy asleep?" Jenna asked.

Elena looked at Brea with a smirk knowing Bonnie was upstairs, "I think so."

"If I go to bed right now, there's a chance I'll wake up hangover-free," Jenna mused.

"But if you go to bed right now, Elena and I will eat all of your ice cream," Brea said taking Jenna's spoon of ice cream and eating it.

Jenna looked at Elena and Elena nodded as the doorbell rang. "Who's that?" Jenna asked.

"Buzz not answering," Brea said with a mouth full of ice cream. Jenna got up and went to answer it and both Elena and Brea went to take her seat. "Move," Brea whined shoving her sister with her hip. Elena then looked in the direction that Jenna went and slowly stood up. "I win," Brea said. Elena then started walking off, "wait where are you going?" Brea asked before getting up to follow but not before taking another scoop of ice cream.

As Elena turned the corner to the hall, she stopped short causing Brea to walk into her. Brea moved from behind Elena to look at who shocked Elena. Brea's heart stopped as she took in Isobel standing in the doorway in front of Jenna. "I'm Brenna and Elena's mother," she greeted their aunt.

"Isobel," Elena all but hissed as Jenna stared at the girls in shock.


	43. Chapter 43: Know Thy Enemy

**NotRob: Well not long now, because we're super close, end of next chapter she'll get her memories back and most of the chapter after will be dedicated to exploring her memories, so look forward to that. She'll be a lot stronger after.**

 **JDMichelle2626: Next chapter lovely.**

 **NicCraft18: Haha thanks! I've done it before as well, and it is funny. Elijah will be back in 2 chapters, not long to wait! Sorry, couldn't find anywhere to slip a flashback in well in this chapter. But the end of the next chapter she'll get her memories back so we'll have heaps of flashbacks in the next few chapters.**

 **kankananime123: Yep, witches spell! Will be lifted at the end of next chapter, woohoo**

 **HeavensScribe: Yeah it's tricky because Klaus definitely wouldn't want her in danger but at the same time, he's not exactly known for his selflessness right?**

 **wildman9002: Hmm, I'm not completely sure about that yet. I feel like he's a little more possessive over her than in love. But it probably won't come up for a while so we'll both have to wait and see I guess.**

* * *

"Hello Elena, Brenna," Isobel greeted them from the doorway as Jenna stared at the girls. "It's nice to see you two again."

"Again?" Jenna breathed out in shock as she looked on the verge of tears.

"Bugger," Brea breathed out as Elena just opened and closed her mouth, unable to say anything.

"So you're the woman who's dating my husband," Isobel said with a smirk at Jenna. "I need to speak to the twins. May I come in?"

"No!" Elena said quickly finding words. "No. Don't invite her in."

"I need to talk to you both, Elena," Isobel argued.

"No!" Brea and Elena yelled as Elena leant forward and slammed the door closed.

Brea and Elena looked up at Jenna as a tear finally fell from her eyes. "You both knew she was still alive?" The silence the twins gave her was answer enough. "And Ric? John? Did they know?"

"Jenna…" Brea started as she began to cry as well.

"I can explain everything, Jenna," Elena said.

"No," Jenna said storming up the stairs.

"No, Jenna, please!" the twins called after her chasing her up the stairs.

"Jenna please!" Brea called.

"Wait. Jenna!" Elena called after her.

"Jenna! Please wait," the girls cried as Jenna slammed her bedroom door closed and locked it.

"Jenna, you have to talk to us," Elena pleaded.

"We can explain everything, Jenna, please. Talk to us," Brea said knocking on the door.

"Jenna, please. I…" Elena started before going quiet as the twins heard Jenna crying from the other side of the door. Brea started to cry more and slowly slid down the door and Elena sat down next to her. That was the way the twins sat for the rest of the night.

* * *

"Hey, hey, wake up," Elena said shaking Brea awake from the floor.

"Did she come out?" Brea asked.

"No. Damon called Ric. He's at the door," Elena explained. Brea nodded and got up to follow her sister.

"Hey, is she up yet?" Ric asked coming into the house.

The twins shook their heads and Elena explained, "she won't come out of her room."

"What did you tell her?" Ric asked.

"Nothing," Brea yawned. "She won't talk to us."

"We're going to have to fix this guys," Ric sighed.

"Yeah," the twins breathed as Jenna began coming downstairs. "Hey!" the twins greeted.

"Jenna," Ric started.

"I don't want you here, Ric. You need to go," Jenna said without looking at any of them.

"Listen, I can't begin to imagine what you must be feeling right now," Ric tried to say.

"Rage and betrayal would pretty much cover it," Jenna said and Brea nodded her head.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked.

"I'm going to stay on campus. I have a thesis to write and I don't wanna be in this house," Jenna said.

"Jenna, please, just stop. Let us explain to you exactly what is going on," Ric pleaded.

"Brea or Elena. I need one of you two go to the Lockwood's today and accept the Historical Society's check for your mom's foundation," Jenna said.

"Okay, but Jenna, please just," Elena tried to say before Jenna cut her off.

"I don't have it in me to hear any more lies from you," Jenna growled before running out of the house.

"Jenna just-" Brea tried to say as the door slammed.

"Let her go," John spoke from behind them.

Brea turned around and yelled, "shut up!"

John ignored her outburst and continued, "it's better that she's not here with everything that's going on. But maybe if you had been a little more honest with her from the beginning, this-" John said before Alaric cut him off by punching him in the face. Both twins gasped in shock and jumped back at this.

"Sorry Brea, Elena," Ric said letting himself out of the house.

The twins turned to John and Elena sneered "you know this is your fault, right?"

"Right," John admitted looking down. Elena scoffed and took Brea's hand and dragged them upstairs.

"Not it for the Historical Society gig as well," Brea said before Elena could get out of it and Elena groaned as they stormed up the stairs.

* * *

Brea was pacing in her room calling Jenna's phone when she heard Elena say Matt's name in her room so Brea made her way over, "did you say, Matt?" Brea asked poking her head in her twin's room.

"Yeah," Elena sighed.

"Caroline told Matt about vampires last night," Stefan explained. "He freaked out about Vicki and ran out, Caroline can't find him."

"There's a place in the woods he, Ty and I used to go to when we were younger. Like a clubhouse, he could be there?" Brea suggested and then turned around hearing footsteps behind. "Urgh," Brea sounded as she saw John walking up the stairs.

"Brea, Elena, can you two come downstairs, please? I need to talk to you both," John said.

"We've nothing to say to you," both twins snapped.

"Please. It's important. You too, Stefan." The twins looked at each other, rolled their eyes and began making their way downstairs, followed by Stefan. As they reached the bottom of the stairs they both froze as they took in the sight of Isobel standing in their kitchen.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Brea growled.

"I asked John for a do-over," Isobel said.

Elena spun around to glare at John, "you invited her in!"

"She has information about Klaus," he said quietly. "Please just listen to her okay?"

"We could have listened to her at the Grill. You don't invite vampire bitch moms into the house, John!" Brea yelled.

Both twins looked at Stefan and he nodded, stepping forward, "alright, what do you know?"

"Since I was last here, I've been doing everything possible to find Klaus. We knew our best chance was to find him before he could find you."

"Best chance at what?" Stefan asked.

"Keeping Elena alive and keeping Brea with her family," John answered.

"You don't get to talk, okay?" Elena said to John. "Not after everything you've done."

"Were you able to find Klaus?" Stefan asked trying to avoid a fight.

"No. Nobody knows where he is."

"Great," Brea snarked. "So you're no help."

Isobel looked at Brea before continuing, "but there are these rumours that are flying around that a doppelgänger exists."

"Which means that any vampire that wants to get in favour with Klaus, will be lining up to capture you. You find the doppelganger, you find Brea as well. Two for one deal with Klaus."

"I'm not buying any of this," Elena said before facing Isobel, "the last time that you were here, you make it clear that you didn't give a damn about us and now all of a sudden I'm supposed to believe you want to help?"

"Isobel's been helping all along," John explained. "Klaus has been obsessed with finding Katherine for centuries and Brea for a millennium. All it would take was one of those 1864 tomb vampires to spread the word around that Katherine was still alive and it would bring him straight here to Mystic Falls where you were both bound to be discovered. So we killed them."

"And almost killed Stefan and Damon in the process!" Elena snapped.

"And you did kill Anna!" Brea yelled as well.

"Yeah," John admitted.

Isobel stood up, "I have a safe house that I can take you both to. The deed is in both your names. No vampires can get in without your permission. Not even me. Let me help you."

Elena walked up to Isobel, "you want to help? Then get the hell out of our house."

"Agreed," Brea smirked. "You know where the door is."

* * *

"Matt!" Brea called as she and Caroline walked through the woods.

"Are you sure he's out here? This place is gross," Caroline complained.

"It's the first place I'd go. Anyway, our hangout is close to here. So you can't come any further."

"Wait, what?"

"Sacred childhood promise. You get it."

"No. No, I don't. We have to find Matt."

"Look, I'm sure you, Elena and Bonnie have a hangout you haven't told me about."

"No. We included you in everything."

"Huh."

"Come on, let's just go to the place," Caroline said taking a step forward.

"No can do," Brea sung. "Look, Care, I'm worried about Matt, but we made a blood pact, I really don't want to see if they make me follow through on the punishment."

"Brea!"

"Care!"

"Fine, fine. Go on. I'll wait here," Caroline said crossing her arms.

"Thank you!" Brea smiled walking off. After walking for a minute and checking the area, she walked back to Caroline. "I think he was there, but he's not anymore."

"How can you tell?"

"There's a rock. We have to sign our initials each time we go there. His initials are the last ones."

"How do you know they're from now?" Caroline asked as they started walking back towards the Lockwood's.

"Well, I was there a week ago, when Ty ran away. So I signed it last, so that means he's been there sometime in the week, I'd assume that's today because you know… vampires."

"We're here!" Caroline said before running off.

"Wait… Care!" Brea called running after her friend.

"Mrs Lockwood, have you seen Matt?" Caroline asked running into the house, Brea on her tail. "I thought he was working a catering shift at today's luncheon."

"Hey Mrs Lockwood," Brea breathed as she tried to regain her breath.

Mrs Lockwood looked between the two girls, "no I haven't, honey, sorry. But, if you see him, could you ask if he's heard from Tyler? I know Brea has a bit, I was just hoping maybe he had as well."

"Yeah of course," Caroline agreed.

"I'm sorry Mrs Lockwood, I don't think he has, but we'll make sure to double check," Brea also promised.

"You still haven't heard anything?" Caroline asked Mrs Lockwood.

"No. The note he left said he needed time to figure some things out. But, I wish I knew where he was."

"Uh, excuse us," Caroline said after rubbing Mrs Lockwood's arm. She then grabbed Brea's arm and dragged her along behind her.

"Ow, ow, ow, I'm just a little human, don't hurt me," Brea whispered trying to yank her arm out of Caroline's grip.

"Hey," Stefan greeted the pair as they reached him and Elena, "any luck finding Matt?"

"None," Caroline replied dejectedly. "What if he tells somebody? What if he tells everybody?"

"We just got to find him and make sure that doesn't happen," Stefan tried to reassure. "Do you have any idea where he'd be?" Stefan asked Elena.

"I wish I did. Brea would have a better idea than me, but he wasn't really one to run," Elena said and Brea nodded in agreement.

"You know, this wasn't how it was supposed to happen," Caroline said sadly. "I was supposed to tell him at the right moment, in the right way and he was supposed to be okay because he loves me."

"Well I mean you did save his life last night, he could've said thanks before he flipped out," Brea shrugged.

Elena tilted her head at this comment, before shaking her head. "We'll help you find him I just have to accept this thing for Jenna."

"All right," Caroline said nodding. "Call me when you're done and I'll be out looking for him," Caroline said leaving.

"So, she left me," Brea said as she watched Caroline leave. "And she was my ride, so I'm going to hang around with you guys."

"Maybe he'll come around," Stefan said comforting Elena. "You both did."

Elena smiled and then turned to Brea, "so now you're going to hang around at a function you forced me to come to because you didn't want to go?"

"Pretty much," Brea nodded, "do you think they've got food around here somewhere?"

* * *

"And here to accept the donation to the Miranda Sommers Gilbert scholarship fund, is Elena Gilbert," Mrs Lockwood announced and everyone clapped as Elena made her way to the front.

"That's my sister," Brea whispered to Stefan.

"I know," he said back with a smile. "She's my girlfriend."

Brea fake gasped, "I claimed her first, there's no competition here." Stefan let out a quiet laugh and as he did a loud noise came from the staircase and they both turned to see a man tumbling down the stairs. Stefan placed his hand on Brea's arm and guided her over to the stairs. "That's John!" Brea said in shock as they reached him. "Stefan his neck," Brea whispered as she noticed the bite marks. Stefan grabbed John's head and turned it to the side to get a better look.

Mrs Lockwood's voice then rang out as she addressed the crowd, "please, let the sheriff do her job."

As Sheriff Forbes leant down next to Stefan he told her, "he's bleeding. Is he okay?" he asked, playing dumb.

"Yeah, I got it," she responded and Stefan stood up and shared a look with Brea.

His eyes then widened, "Elena," he said, and they both spun around and forced their way through the crowd into the main room. "Elena?" he called out, putting a hand on Brea's back ushering her further into the room. After not seeing her around the corner, they turned around to see her standing behind them, where they'd just been. "You okay?" he asked.

"I'm calling Damon."

"Let's get out of here. Come on," he said ushering the twins out of Lockwood Mansion.

* * *

"It's Isobel, Damon. It's gotta be," Elena said on the phone as they walked to the car.

"Tell him he needs to get over here and deal with John's body," Stefan said.

"You got some serious explaining to do to the council about John being not-so-dead," Elena said pocketing the phone. As soon as the phone was away Stefan shoved her into the back of the car.

"Stefan!" Brea yelled. "What the hell?"

Stefan ignored her and grabbed Elena's arms, "where the hell is she, huh?"

Brea gasped, "Katerina," she realised.

Stefan let out a loud groan as Katherine plunged a syringe filled with vervain into his stomach. "I'm sorry, Stef, but I can't have you following us," she said as Stefan fell unconscious.

"Us?" Brea asked panicked as Katherine threw Stefan into a bush.

Katherine then opened the door to the passenger seat in Stefan's car, "get in." Brea turned to run away but Katherine was right there. "Get in."

"No. Let me go. What did you do to my sister? Why did you betray Stefan? Why do you want me to come with you?"

"Enough questions," Katherine groaned spinning Brea around and grabbing her arm pulling her to the car. "Now get in. Please." Brea huffed but reluctantly got in the car. "To answer your questions, she's with Isobel, she's meeting us soon, she's fine, for now. I betrayed Stefan because I got a better deal with someone I think has a better chance of winning. I took you because you're coming with us. After we trade Elena and the moonstone to Klaus, I'll have my freedom and we can go wherever we want."

"What!" Brea yelled eyes filling with tears. "You can't do this. You can't. She's my sister. You're a monster," she growled as they pulled into a driveway.

"Get out and get inside. Please," Katherine said, avoiding Brea's eyes as she dialled a number on her phone. "We're at your house. But we have to hurry. Damon knows your lodging tricks," Katherine said into her phone, giving Brea a gentle shove through the doorway. "It will take them 20 minutes to find out where you're staying." Brea stomped into the house, slowly reaching into her back pocket for her phone. "Good. How far are you?" Brea pulled out her phone while Katherine was talking and put in Damon's number. "He? He who?" Katherine asked, which got Brea's attention. As Brea spun around she saw a man standing in the doorway and gasped loudly, making Katherine turn as well. "Run!" Katherine yelled at Brea before she ran at the man. Brea took off to start running into another room. Katherine only got halfway to the man when he stuck out his hand towards her, causing her to scream in pain, freezing Brea in her tracks.

"Katerina," she breathed running back towards her sister. Brea caught her as she fell to the ground unconscious. "Stop it! Stop it!" Brea screamed at the warlock as he circled them. Brea pulled Katherine's body close to her as the man got closer.

"Let her go," the man said.

"No."

"He doesn't want you just yet. He just wants her. He'll see you later," the warlock said before he started chanting.

"What are you doing?" Brea asked as her vision blurred and she slowly fell unconscious on the floor.

* * *

Brea groaned as she woke up, "Brenna?" a voice called to her. "Would be really handy if you woke up right about now."

"Damon?" Brea groaned.

"Brea?" a softer voice spoke.

"Lena?"

"Yep," Damon said. "You awake?"

"Getting there," Brea groaned as she sat up on the couch as Damon left the room.

"Are you ok Brea?" Elena asked.

"I think so. Katherine dragged me back to some house. She thought that we were trading you and the moonstone to Klaus and that we'd run off into the sunset together. Isobel betrayed her. A warlock came, he knocked her out. For him. He told me that he didn't need me right now, but he'd be back for me. He knows you're here Elena. What happened to you?

"Isobel's dead."

"What?"

"She took me to where her parents made a grave for her. She told me that she used to dream about the day she would meet her twin daughters. I think Klaus compelled her to betray us. I don't think she wanted to do it. She got a call and then after that, she took off her daylight necklace and just caught fire in front of me," she said sadly.

"Wow," Brea sighed. "What a bad day."

"Yeah," Elena sighed in agreement as she fiddled with Isobel's necklace.

"That Isobel's?" Stefan asked entering the room after he heard the twins stop talking.

Elena nodded, "I never thought I would feel bad about her being dead, and yet…"

"Same," Brea agreed.

"She was your mother," Stefan said to the twins.

"Why did they let me go?" Elena asked

Stefan shook his head unsure, "well, anything that John told Isobel, we have to assume Klaus knows, right? So he knows that you're not going to turn yourself into a vampire. He knows that you have us keeping you safe."

"He knows that I'm not going to run," Elena realised.

"Which is why we need to take some precautions," Damon said coming back into the room. "Because we got played," Damon said before looking at Brea, "all of us," he said with a small smile before placing a wad of papers on Elena's lap.

"What's this?" Elena asked.

"Why don't you have a look before you ask Lena?" Brea sniggered leaning over and grabbing the papers. "Woah," she said when she realised what they were.

"It's the deed to our house, it's in Zach's name," Stefan explained to Elena. "As soon as you sign it, it will be in your name."

"Cool!" Brea laughed handing the papers back to Elena.

"You're giving me your house?" Elena asked incredulously.

"Isobel had the right idea with the safe house, just stay here till it's over," Stefan said. "That way you can control who gets invited in and who doesn't."

"Although I'll be super pissed if you lock me out," Damon said.

"Good idea Damon thanks!" Brea smirked. "I mean it's a good idea, Lena. Would hate for Klaus too, oh I don't know, dress up as a pizza delivery guy and have Jer invite him in. Sound familiar?" as soon as she said that John gasped back to life from the ground. "Wow, I did not even see him there," Brea said jumping.

Damon immediately ran at him and held him up to the wall as John started pleading, "I swear, I have no idea what she was going to do. I'm sorry." John then turned to face the girls who were standing together, "I'm so, so, sorry," he said to them sincerely.

"Damon, let him go," Elena asked. "We and him have to talk."

* * *

John and the twins had been having a discussion about Isobel for a while, mainly him venting and mourning his first love. "I always knew she and Katherine were close, but I never realised that Isobel and her were working against me. Two of the world's most uncaring and selfish vampires and yet, they were genuinely friends."

"If that's what you thought of her, why did you ever put your trust in her at all?" Elena asked.

"Because I was there when she gave birth to the both of you. I saw how heartbroken she was to give you up. And because she was the first girl I ever loved. And when she said she'd help keep you safe, I believed her."

"I would've liked to know her when she was human. The real her," Brea said looking down.

"At this point, I will do whatever you want me to do. If you both feel safer with me not around, then I'll go." John waited for a reply, but when he didn't get one he stood up ready to leave.

"You screw up everything, John," Elena said stopping him. "Everything you touch falls apart. But you're the only parent we have left. So maybe we can learn not to hate you."

"What my sister means to say," Brea said elbowing Elena, "is that even though you've caused hell every time you've come home. We still care about you. As our uncle, as our father, as the only parent, we have left. We don't hate you. But if you're going to stay you have to stop going out of your way to ruin things. No more torturing Ric and Jenna. Just be nice, and then we could learn to tolerate you better."

John smiled, "okay," he said before leaving.

"You staying here tonight?" Brea asked.

"Yeah, you?"

"No, I texted Jer earlier. We're in dire need of a Bambi night, and I don't want to leave him in the house alone. So I'm going to go," Brea said turning to leave.

"Wait," Elena called walking towards her and pulling her into a big hug. "When I heard Isobel's phone call with Katherine and I found out you were with her I was so worried. I thought I'd never see you again."

"Lena…"

"I'm sorry. But if anything ever happened to you, I don't know what I'd do. You're my rock, Brea."

"I love you too Lena," Brea said pulling away. "We're going to get through this okay? But we can't keep secrets about anything." Brea pulled her sister in for another hug. "I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay?" Elena smiled as Brea left the boarding house for the night.


	44. Chapter 44: The Last Dance

**Super quick update to try and make up for my slow one last time. Just wanted to explain also, they took TVD of Netflix where I am, so I was struggling to find a way to watch the show with subtitles so that I can write this quicker, but looks like I've worked out a way. I'd really appreciate it if you guys could review this and let me know what you're thinking of the story so far, it really drives me!**

 **Review, review, review xx**

* * *

Brea trudged up the stairs to Ric's apartment and knocked on the door. She heard a lot of movement from in the apartment before the door creaked open slightly, "you ok, Ric?" Brea asked trying to peek behind him.

Ric just stared at her before his face slowly lifted into a smile, "Hello sweetheart," he greeted and Brea frowned confused.

"Feeling alright there Ric?" she asked and his face immediately fell.

"Yes," he coughed. "How can I help you?"

"You asked me yesterday to come over in the morning," she said and he just stared at her confused. "Remember."

"Ah, yes. Now what was that about again Brenna?" he asked.

Brea looked down at the ground at this, he only called her Brenna when she was annoying him. "Um, sorry, you ugh. You wanted to load up my boot with all the papers you marked, you know, since your boot is so full of wooden stakes it won't fit."

"Ah yes, that's right. Now do you know where I'd keep those papers?" he asked.

Brea frowned and tilted her head, unsure of why he was acting strangely. "Kitchen bench. You know if you're not feeling well I can just grab them and leave them on your desk," she said trying to move around him into the apartment, but he stuck his arm in the way preventing her entering.

Ric then turned to look back into his apartment and let out a little groan. "You just meet me downstairs alright love, I'll grab the papers," he said quickly before closing the door causing her to jump slightly.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," she grumbled making her way down the stairs to her car.

"Alright here are the papers," Ric said finally arriving at the car.

"Seriously?" she asked looking at the pile. "That's nothing, you can fit that on your passenger seat!" she exclaimed and all he did was a shrug. "You must've wanted to talk to me about something, this is ridiculous. Is it about Jenna?"

"No need to be grumpy love."

"Stop those weird names!" Brea snapped.

Ric just smirked, "as you wish Brenna," he said making her frown again.

"Just give them here," Brea said taking the pile from Ric and putting it in her passenger seat. "I'll see you in class," she said driving off without looking back at him.

* * *

"Hey," Brea greeted Elena and Stefan as she entered history class, dropping the papers on Ric's desk as she walked in.

"Hey," the said back.

"Have either of you spoken to Ric today?" she asked.

"No," Elena answered. "Why?"

"I think he's mad at me. He asked me yesterday before he left ours to pop over in the morning and then when I got there he kept calling me Brenna."

"Wow, what did you do?" Elena asked and Brea just shrugged.

"Oh!" Brea exclaimed, grabbing a flyer for the decade dance off a student walking past, she turned to Elena and nodded before handing her sister the flyer. Elena nodded back before waving it at Stefan, who immediately shook his head. Both Brea and Elena rolled their eyes and Elena then turned to show Bonnie the flyer. Bonnie immediately nodded. Brea snickered and Elena turned to smirk at Stefan.

"Hello, class," Ric said entering the classroom. "What are we learning today?" he asked flicking through the textbook. Elena and Brea turned to look at each other and Brea shrugged as Elena tilted her head at Ric's behaviour.

"With the decade dance we've been covering the '60s all week," Dana answered from the front.

"Right, the '60s," Ric said before he started staring at Elena.

When he eventually looked away Brea leant over, "maybe he's mad at you?"

"Huh?" Elena asked.

"He was staring at you."

"He was?" Elena asked causing Brea to groan and sit back in her chair.

"The, uh, the '60s," Ric said as he kept turning his head from the blackboard to Brea.

"I think it's you he's mad at," Elena whispered in her ear and Brea just rolled her eyes.

"I wish there was something good I could say about the '60s, right Brenna?" he asked smirking at her, making her frown, confused. "But, actually the kind of sucked. Except for the Beatles of course. They made it bearable. Uh, what else was there? The Cuban missile thing, the, uh, we walked on the moon. There was Watergate."

"Watergate was the '70s, Ric," Elena interrupted and the whole class turned to stare at her. "I mean, Mr Saltzman," she stuttered.

"Right. It kind of mushes together up there, the '60s, '70s. Thank you, Elena."

Brea leant forward in her seat again and snorted in Elena's ear, "well now he's mad at you, know-it-all," she snickered leaning back causing Elena to turn back to face her mouth wide in amusement.

* * *

"Hey," Brea said walking up to Ric's desk after class.

"Well, hello," he said with a smirk.

"Are you mad at me?" Brea asked him.

Ric frowned, "now why would you think that love?" he asked, and Brea frowned, "sorry, Brenna."

"See that," she said pointing. "You called me Brenna," she said putting her hands on her hips.

"Well… that's your name," he asked confused.

"Only when you're mad at me," she answered.

"So you want me to call you…"

"Brea! Brea! It's always been Brea, Ric, come on."

"My sincere apologies… Brea. I just… didn't sleep well last night. You know with the whole ex-wife dying and my girlfriend hating me, situation I've got going on."

"Oh, ok, yeah that makes sense. It's been a tough few days," Brea said putting an arm on his shoulder. "We're cool?" she asked.

"Always and forever," he answered.

"Great, I guess, I'll see you later," Brea smiled making her way out of his classroom.

* * *

"Oi! Gilbert!" Brea called as she and Elena arrived at Jeremy and Bonnie's table. "You've got some serious explaining to do punk."

"What'd I do?" he asked.

"Hey, Jer. How you doing?" Elena asked. "Are you ok? Alone at the house with John and Brea?"

"That's not alone," Brea said confused but was ignored.

"It's not ideal," he answered not even looking at them.

"Hey!" Brea said offended. "You know it'd be better if you actually hung around in the morning instead of running off. You weren't meant to come to Ric's with me this morning, but I get up and you're already gone. What's up with that bro?" she asked annoyed.

"You haven't heard from Jenna have you?" Elena asked.

"It looks like she's staying on campus. Look, I'm, uh… I'm late for class," he said before sulking off.

Elena sat down and asked Bonnie "what's going on?"

"I'll tell you what's going on, that kid didn't answer me. You know, when I cook tonight I'm going to put extra chilli in his bowl," Brea scowled sitting down next to her sister.

"You don't cook," Elena said turning to look at her.

"Well extra chilli in his take out then," Brea said dropping her fork on the tray in irritation.

"Ok…" Bonnie said before answering Elena's question, "I told him he had to dress up tonight and he got all uptight."

"Jer's coming?" Brea asked with a mouthful of food and Bonnie nodded. "Oh, I have a flower crown that would go very nicely on his head."

"Do you reckon flower crowns are the '60s or '70s?" Elena asked.

Brea shrugged, "tie-dye top?"

"Yeah, that's the '60s," Elena nodded.

"Hey, Brea, there you are," Dana said coming up to the table. "Okay. This is gonna sound freaky."

"Oh, do tell," Brea said leaning forward.

"This totally hot guy just asked me to ask you if you're going to the dance tonight."

"She is!" both Bonnie and Elena sung making Brea glare at them both.

"I don't know Dana…"

"You could at least meet him," Dana pleaded. "He'll be at the dance tonight. Look for him. His name is Klaus." At this, all three girls at the table sat up straight.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Elena asked shocked.

"His name's Klaus," Dana repeated confused. "I know the name's stupid Brea, but I swear he's hot."

"Where is he?" Bonnie asked looking around. "Is he here?"

Dana's face then turned to one of confusion, "I don't know."

"She's been compelled," Bonnie realised as Brea turned to look at Elena, fear for her sister fear in her eyes.

"He wants to know if you'll save him the last dance. How cute is that?"

"Tell him no way in hell," Brea snapped. "Sorry, bye Dana," she said before looking at Elena and Bonnie, "we got to go."

* * *

"So we go to the dance and find him," Damon said as they stood in the parlour of the Salvatore House discussing what just happened.

"How are we going to do that? We don't know what he looks like," Stefan said.

"Something tells me, he's not going to be 16 and pimply," Damon said before looking at Brea with soft eyes. "Anything Brenna?"

"I'm sorry. I have nothing," she said looking down still freaked out from earlier.

"That's alright," he said kindly.

"He could be anywhere at any time. He compelled somebody at school," Stefan said. "This is not as safe as you guys thought, huh?" he said to Elena and Bonnie.

A knock then sounded on the door and Ric entered, "there you are," Damon said greeting him.

"Sorry I'm late," Ric said coming to stand right beside Brea. "Hey," he greeted her.

"Hey, I need you to put me down as a chaperone at the dance tonight," Damon interrupted. "Klaus made his first move."

"Okay, so we find him and then what? Hmm? What's our plan of attack?" Elena asked.

"Me," Bonnie answered. "I'm the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him."

"That's not going to be that easy," Ric scoffed. "I mean, he is the biggest, baddest vampire around."

"Alaric has a point. I mean, what if he…" Damon said before charging Bonnie. All Bonnie did was slightly raise her hand and Damon went flying back into a table.

Brea chucked before turning to Bonnie, "ok, 1 that was my favourite table in this room. And 2, can you do that again please," she asked and Bonnie smiled at her.

"Well, I was impressed," Stefan admired.

"We all were," Brea said leaning forward so Damon could see her smirk.

"It doesn't matter if he's an Original," Bonnie said. "I can take down anyone who comes at me. I can kill him, Elena. I know I can."

"Bloody brilliant," Brea said and Ric's head immediately snapped to look at her. Brea turned to look at him and he just smiled at her, a smile which she returned.

* * *

"This is so not fair," Brea grumbled as Damon escorted her through the school parking lot.

"Oh come on. What's to complain about. You've got the hottest date," he smirked.

"I was meant to go with Jer."

"Going to the school dance with your little brother. Lame."

"Hey!"

"True though."

"Yeah," she grumbled in acceptance.

"I'm not going to leave you with a human when Klaus is putting the moves on you. I'm not letting you get hurt, so you are going to spend the whole night, this far away from me," he said gesturing an arm's length.

"Buzzkill."

"Damon," Bonnie called as the pair walked into view.

"Evening," he smirked. "And moving," he said ushering Brea inside.

"Thanks for being here, everybody," Dana's voice called over the speaker system as the group of them walked inside the school gym. "We have a special shout-out tonight. This is for Brea. From Klaus," she announced and Brea tensed up. Dedicated to the One I Love by Mamas & Papas then played over the crowd.

"Ew," Brea cringed at the song choice.

"So that arm's length is now closing in," Damon said grabbing her elbow and pulling her closer. "That was a lame, cheap shot. He's just trying to bait us."

"We know everyone here," Elena said looking around.

"Maybe he's not here. He just wants us to believe that he is," Stefan suggested.

"It's a party, people. Blend, let him come to us," Damon instructed.

"Good idea," Bonnie agreed.

"Blending," Brea agreed, trying to move away, but Damon pulled her back.

"Don't be stupid, Brenna. He's creepy. Just stay with me."

Bonnie then went to go dance, dragging Jeremy with her, "no, I really don't feel like dancing" he complained as Bonnie took him away.

"There's Ric," Damon said spotting him. "We'll be back," he said turning Brea's body towards Ric. "And walk."

"Damon!" she complained as he pushed her forward.

"Fine," he said picking her up so her feet were slightly above the ground so she couldn't try leave. "Much faster," he said when they reached Ric.

As they reached Ric, Ric glared at Damon's hand's on Brea's waist, "hands," Ric snapped and Damon put her on the ground and held his hands up with a smirk. "Special dedication, huh?" Ric noted looking at Brea. "This guy's a little twisted."

"I'm not impressed," Damon scoffed.

"No?" Ric asked looking slightly offended.

"Lame song choice," Brea noted.

"It's a good song," Ric argued.

"Terrible," Brea argued back.

Ric just rolled his eyes, "always so stubborn."

"Let me know if you see anything out of whack," Damon said interrupting the two. "You," he pointed at Brea, "forward."

"You're annoying," she grumbled as they moved through the dancefloor.

"Ok dance with your ex for a moment, but stay in my eyesight, I'm 10 yards away, doppelgänger duty," Damon said spinning her into Chad.

"Hey," she said awkwardly.

"Hey," he responded.

"So your boyfriend wants you to dance with me while he dances with your sister?" Chad asked taking her hand and dancing with her.

"Ew, Damon, boyfriend, ew, gross. No. He's lame, he wanted to crash the high school dance and promised to buy me pizza and dessert whenever I want for a month if I let him come with me," Brea said smirking over Chad's shoulder at Damon, who was shaking his head.

"Good deal," Chad smiled. "You do love pizza."

"That I do," Brea smiled. "You here with Dana?" Brea asked looking around.

"Yeah, I got no idea where she is," Chad chuckled.

"Hey man," Jeremy said. "Mind if I grab my sister?"

"Yeah no worries man," Chad agreed, dropping Brea's hand. "Catch you later Brea."

"I knew you'd come crawling back," Brea smirked as they made their way through the crowd. "You always do."

"What are they up to?" Elena said coming to stand with her siblings and pointing out Bonnie and Damon dancing.

"Who knows?" Jeremy grumbled.

"Is there something going on, Jer?" Elena asked. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," he answered. "I'm fine." Brea frowned, knowing he was lying and tried to crack her knuckles to intimidate him. Jeremy looked her up and down, "not as intimidating as you think it is," Jeremy said storming off.

"Jeremy!" Brea yelled running after him, following him into a school hallway. "Jer, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you with my knuckle cracking. It was a joke! I'm sorry Jer!" Brea called after him.

"It's not the knuckles, Brea," he sighed as he walked.

"Jeremy!" Stefan called out from behind the siblings, causing Jeremy to stop and turn around. "What are you doing? Elena thinks we should stick together."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've got my ring, Brea's a reincarnating freak. We're good."

"Hey!" Brea whined.

Stefan stared at Jeremy, knowing something was wrong. After a moment, Jeremy cracked and said "it's… it's Bonnie."

"What is it?" Stefan asked. "Hey, you got something on your mind, spit it out."

"If Bonnie takes on Klaus, channelling all that energy's going to kill her," Jeremy admitted.

"Wait, what?" Brea asked shocked.

"What?" Stefan also asked.

"She didn't want the twins to know because they'd try to stop her. And it's Brea and Elena that could turn up dead, so… what am I supposed to do?"

"Stefan?" Brea asked.

"On it," he said walking off. "I've got it handled Jer, don't worry."

"Jer," Brea whispered and he turned and Brea saw tears in his eyes and she pulled him in for a hug. "You shouldn't have to deal with this Jer. None of us should."

"I'm sorry Brea," he whispered. "I don't want any of you to die. And now I feel like I have to choose you and Elena or Bonnie."

"I'm sorry Jer. You shouldn't have this burden," she said pulling back. "You want to go home?" she asked.

Jeremy nodded. "Let me just grab something from my locker."

She nodded and they walked around the corner to find Chad standing in the middle of the corridor. "Chad?" Brea asked, but he ignored her. As she and Jeremy walked further into the corridor, two more teenage boys came to stand beside Chad.

"What's going on, guys?" Jeremy asked.

"You okay, Gilbert?" Chad asked Jeremy. "You don't look so good."

"What the hell, Chad?" Brea growled.

"Dude, seriously? Wrong day, wrong guy," Jeremy rolled his eyes and tried to walk on, but Chad grabbed his jacket and shoved Jeremy. Jeremy shoved him back and stuck his arm out in front of Brea, pushing her backwards. One of the other boys then grabbed Jeremy while another punched him across the face.

"Jeremy!" Brea screamed. "Chad do something!" Chad then walked forward and punched Jeremy across the face. "Not that!" Brea screamed. Jeremy was then thrown on the ground and the boys started kicking him. "Stop it!" Brea yelled jumping on the back of one of the boys kicking her brother. He just shrugged her off and she fell onto the ground as they continued kicking Jeremy. "Stop!" she yelled again.

"Hey, idiots," Damon called out as he ran up the corridor with Stefan. One boy then pulled a crossbow out from behind him and shot Damon with a wooden stake. Damon groaned in pain and Chad and the other boy then also pulled out crossbows. "Let me guess. Klaus says hi," Damon groaned. Stefan then ran at Chad and his friend, knocking them out before they could fire their stakes. Damon ripped the stake out of his chest and held it above the boy who shot him.

"No! No! No!" Stefan said quickly. "Don't kill him. He's compelled."

"So?"

"So the whole thing's a distraction. Go find Bonnie and Elena. I got this. Go," Stefan ordered. Damon nodded and threw the guy he was holding into the lockers, knocking him out. Stefan knelt down next to Brea, "you ok?" he asked and she nodded, rubbing her head from when she hit it falling. "Jer?" he asked moving closer.

All Jeremy could do was groan in pain. "Yeah," he eventually got out.

"You have to go find Elena and Bonnie," Brea said. "I got him." Stefan nodded and ran out of the corridor. "Do you think you can stand?" Brea asked Jeremy. "Because you're heavy, I can't carry you."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good," he groaned sitting up. "Let's go," he said slowly standing.

"Can you get to the car by yourself?" Brea asked. "I'm going to go tell Ric, we're going. See if I can see Elena."

"Yeah, ok, meet you there," Jeremy agreed walking off.

"Brea," a voice mumbled from the ground and Brea looked to see Chad waking up.

"Go to hell!" Brea snapped storming off.

"Brea! Brea," he said getting up and chasing after her, "Brea, I'm so so sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"Safe it Chad. Just don't."

"Wait, Brea," Chad said grabbing her arm stopping her, just after they re-entered the gym.

"There's Ric, I have to go Chad, let me go," she said spotting Ric standing close by, she locked eyes with him but he didn't come to her.

"Here," Chad said holding out a flask.

"I drove," Brea frowned.

"It's not alcohol," he smiled.

"Well then what are you keeping in a flask," she glared.

"Don't laugh," he said but she just stared at him. "Ok. Cola. I just wanted to look cool in front of Dana. So here, have some. I know it's your favourite."

Brea frowned but took the flask from him and drank some. "Oh you're right, it is coke," she said handing it back. "Thanks, I… woah," she said stumbling slightly, hit by a dizzy spell.

"You're ok," Alaric's voice said in her ear and she stumbled again and he caught her.

"What's happening?" she asked panicked.

"Just a trip down memory lane," he answered as her vision finally turned to black.

* * *

 **Mystical Falls, 984 A.D**

 _"_ _What are you doing?" Brenna spoke behind a blonde man in the woods. The man jumped in fright spinning around, his eyes wide. "I'm sorry, I did not mean to frighten you… are you painting?"_

 _"Um, yes, I am," he answered timidly. "Do I know you?"_

 _"_ _No, I don't think so. My family and I have just joined this village. It's a very sweet place," she said kneeling down to get a look at the painting on the piece of tree bark. "It's very good, your painting. Is it the river that flows through the village?" she asked and the man nodded. "Are you Niklaus? Son of Mikael?" she asked and he nodded again. "I believe your darling sister, Rebekah came to greet my family earlier. I wasn't home at the time, but my mother seems quite taken by her."_

 _Niklaus snorted, obviously comfortable talking about his sister, "she's like a trap. Pay her any attention, she'll never let you go. Obsessive that one. May I ask your name?"_

 _"_ _I'm Brenna," she smiled._

 _"What brings you to our village Brenna?"_

 _"_ _My sister just lost her husband in battle. As is the custom, she was meant to throw herself upon a pike, but did not. We weren't so popular in our village after that so we left."_

 _"_ _I despise that custom," Niklaus said quietly._

 _"_ _It's barbaric!" Brenna agreed. "She didn't want to leave her child without a parent."_

 _"_ _I think that's noble," Niklaus smiled._

 _Brenna laughed, "I think we're going to be fast friends Niklaus."_


	45. Chapter 45: Klaus

**Hey guys! Had a lot of trouble getting this chapter right, but here we go! Don't forget to review! They truly make my day and really help me write.**

 **kankananime123: yes he sure does! Just wait till Kol shows up, tensionnnn**

 **MageVicky: Thanks! It was actually mentioned in the Originals with Tatia, so not my own doing haha! Can't take credit for that, unfortunately.**

 **EverRose808: I think I know how I want to handle it, it'll be a bit different and hopefully unexpected, but I think it'll work**

 **NicCraft18: Yeah it's going to be so difficult, especially in season 3.**

 **SlytherinValkire: haha! Sorry! Here's an update, sorry to keep you waiting :)**

* * *

 **England, 1492**

 _Brenna and Katerina were giggling in the corner of the grand hall of a lord's home. "What are you ladies giggling about over here?" Trevor asked as he approached them._

 _"_ _Oh, Trevor," Brenna giggled. "My darling sister here said something positively barbaric," she said leaning into Katerina as the girls began giggling again._

 _Something seemed to have caught Trevor's eye across the hall so he smiled at the girls and said "excuse me," before walking off._

 _As Brenna and Katerina giggled again, Brenna caught sight of a familiar head of long blonde hair and was transfixed. "Excuse me, sister, I'll be back," she said slowly making her way across the hall. As she got close to the woman whose hair she was captivated by, she disappeared. Brenna snapped out of her trance with a huff and small giggle before making her way back to her sister._

 _"_ _Niklaus is the name my father gave me. Please, call me Klaus," she heard a man say to her sister. The voice caused her to freeze in her place right behind the man._

 _"_ _Nik?" she asked from behind the man and she moved her eyes to look at the man standing wide-eyed next to her sister and asked, "Elijah?" Nik slowly turned around to face her, eyes wide and mouth open._

 _"_ _Brenna," he breathed and his face quickly broke out into a smile that Brenna quickly matched._

 _"_ _Pardon me," Katerina asked, "but how do you all know each other?"_

 _"_ _We met before the party," Brenna covered. "When I went off to look at the library."_

 _"_ _They're the hosts, sister," Katerina smiled nervously. "You should use Lord."_

 _"_ _Lord," Brenna asked tilting her head and Nik shrugged._

 _"_ _Leave us, would you Elijah," Nik said._

 _"_ _Of course brother," he nodded. "I hope to see you both later on in the evening, Brenna, Katerina."_

 _"_ _Most certainly," Brenna agreed as he walked off. "Well, Lord Nik, how did you end up with such an extravagant abode?"_

 _"_ _Inheritance," he lied. "Passed down to my siblings and I from a distant uncle."_

 _"_ _Siblings?" Brenna asked straightening up._

 _"_ _Yes, Elijah, myself and my early sister Rebekah."_

 _"_ _Oh," Brenna said slouching down._

 _"_ _May I be so bold as to ask you both a question?" Nik asked the girls._

 _"_ _That would depend on the question, my Lord," Katerina flirted causing Brenna to roll her eyes._

 _"_ _Well, I find you both to be very lovely, in all sense of the word. So, so long as your father wouldn't mind, it'd be my joy and honour to take you both riding through the town tomorrow, if you would choose to accept."_

 _"_ _Our father is not in town, unfortunately," Katerina announced. "We are here under the care of Trevor, an acquaintance of your brother, the Lord Elijah's. But I'm sure he would not mind us venturing out with you."_

 _Brenna giggled, "my Lord my sister and I would be honoured to accept your offer. We are both very much in dire need of tour of this lovely town, you call home…" she trailed off as a familiar mop of brown hair stumbled into the hall, arms draped around two different women. "K..K…Kol?" she whispered from the other side of the room and his head immediately snapped up to meet her gaze and his arms fell from the women and he took a step forward, eye's locked with hers. Brenna broke the stare to look at the two women he'd been holding just before, who were now pulling at his arms. Brenna's stare quickly turned to one mixed with disappointment and disgust. "My Lord," she said to Nik. "Would you be so kind as to accompany my sister and I to your library? It is quite the collection and I'm sure she is eager to see it."_

 _"_ _I really would love to see it," Katerina giggled._

 _"_ _Of course," Nik answered with a wide smile before gesturing his arm for the girls to step forward, "right this way." As Brenna walked past him, she did not fail to notice the smug smirk Nik was shooting to the other end of the room._

* * *

Brea shot up in bed with a loud gasp and the bedroom door was immediately thrown open with Katherine running in. "Katerina, Katerina, ne moga da disham. Ne moga da disham, Katerina." (Katerina, Katerina, I can't breathe. I can't breathe, Katerina.) "Kak moga da znam bŭlgarski? Katerina, kakvo stava?" (How do I know Bulgarian? Katerina, what's happening?) Brea said panting.

"Hey, hey, hey," Katherine said tugging Brea's hands out of her hair and holding them in her hands. "You need to calm down and you need to breathe. Shh," Katherine said stroking Brea's hair. "Breathe for me, ok."

Brea slowed down her breathing to a relatively normal pace, "what's happening to me?" she cried,

"You're remembering things," Katherine said pulling her into a hug. "Usually it's slow and it helps the process. Klaus gave you a potion, drug, whatever, that his witch made. It overrode the spell Elijah's witch placed on you, so they're all coming back too quickly."

"Nik?"

"Yeah," Katherine stuttered.

"No, no, no, no, no," Brea said panicking again as her breathing began racing. "No!"

"Relax, relax. You're friends. He'd never hurt you, Brenna. You're safe."

"He didn't hurt me," Brea stuttered and Katherine nodded in understanding.

"We have to go out there, I can hear him calling us," Katherine said helping Brea of the bed and supporting her weight as they left the room.

"Ric?" Brea asked confused.

"Hm," Ric sighed turning around. "Good morning sleepy head. I'll give you one hint. I'm not Ric."

"Nik," Brea scowled. "Oh my god. You drugged me you asshole. And you're an asshole for a lot more reasons than that."

"Name one," Nik challenged.

"Well, how's this, you daggered my husband right in front of me, you've spent a half a century chasing my twin to murder her and now you've come to town to murder my other twin. I think that fits the definition of an asshole. Woah, I'm talking with an accent," Brea realised.

"That's not an accent love, that's your real voice. What you were talking with before was an accent," Nik said as a man walked out of Ric's spare room. "Coffee Katerina," he ordered before walking with the man to the door.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," the man said.

"Yes, do hurry. I'm anxious to get out of this body," Nik said letting him out of the apartment. "And if you get hung up, call me. You know how impatient I get," he said closing the door.

"You know how impatient I get," Brea mocked in a high pitched voice flopping down onto the couch. Brea looked up to see Nik glaring at her. "Sorry," she said with an eye roll. "Who was he?"

"The witch that made the potion that brought your memories back," Nik said walking towards Katherine.

"Where is he going?" Katherine asked holding out the coffee mug to Nik.

"To retrieve me," Nik answered taking the coffee. "So I can get out of this bad hairdo."

"It's a good hairdo," Brea defended from the couch. Both Nik and Katherine turned to her confused, "I put Ric onto that barber," Brea shrugged. "He cuts Jeremy's hair."

Katherine huffed ignoring Brea and turned to Nik, "are you sure that's a good idea, Klaus?"

"Well, the full moon is almost upon us. I've killed the witch, I have the moonstone and the doppelgänger is waiting in the wings. I am ready to break this curse."

"And why would you do that here? There are so many people that would try to stop you."

"Because I have to. It's the birthplace of the doppelganger," Nik said who flicked his eyes over to Brenna who stiffened up at the mention of Tatia.

"Didn't realise that was a requirement."

"How could you? You both betrayed me and fled England before I could give you the details, Katerina. But I did find your birthplace and I slaughtered your family," Nik taunted her pushing back her hair and pulling down on her ear.

"Shut up," Brea growled from the couch.

"Let's just hope that Elena isn't as stupid as you were," Nik says moving on.

"She won't run," Katherine sighed. "She'll die before she lets anyone that she loves get hurt."

"And that's exactly what I'm counting on," Nik said. "You can't leave until I tell you to, keep her entertained and here until I get back," Nik compelled Katherine before walking out.

As soon as Nik left Brea stood up fuming, "how dare he. She's not going to die. I won't let happen. Katherine…" Brea hesitated. "What did he mean when he said he killed the witch?"

"Bonnie's dead," Katherine said softly and Brea collapsed to the floor crying.

* * *

"Where's my phone?" Brea asked after she calmed down.

"On the bench, but I've been compelled to not let you touch it."

"Great. Question, I slept in Ric's bed last night, so where did Ric's body sleep?"

"On the couch, don't worry. I slept in there with you. He didn't want you to wake up alone."

"He's an ass," Brea snapped.

"Brea…"

"No! I'm mad I have to go!"

"Your wish is my command," Nik said coming into the apartment, making Brea jump back a bit and his face dropped. "Let's go," he gestured to the door.

"No."

"I wasn't asking sweetheart. I was meant to meet your aunt at the Grill but she cancelled. So we're going to surprise her at your house."

"No, you are not! You're not going anywhere near, Jenna! That's final."

"It's so cute that you think you have a choice," he cooed. "Think of it this way. If you're there I won't hurt her. If you're not…" he said and Brea's face fell.

"Fine," Brea snapped pushing past him and hurrying down the stairs to the car.

"Where's the fire love. We're not in a hurry."

"Shut up," Brea snapped as she got in the car.

"Why so angry?" Nik asked as he started the car. "I would've thought you'd be thanking me after I removed the spell Elijah put on you."

"Oh yes, I'm so thankful and appreciative," Brea said sarcastically, "of you flooding me with a millennium's worth of painful memories all no doubt for your own gain."

"Is it really so hard to believe I did it because I care about you?"

"Yes. You're selfish Nik. You don't do anything just for the good of other people. And you know very well why I'm mad at you."

"And why is that love?"

"You daggered my husband right in front of me. I remember that as well, Nik. At the family Christmas party."

"Ahh," he said awkwardly.

"Where is he, Nik?" she growled.

"In a safe place."

"That's not a where."

"Oh would you look at that," he said stopping the car, "we're here."

* * *

Brea was tapping the dining table as Nik and Jenna were awkwardly making small talk when there was a knock at the door and Jenna went to go open it. "Cheer up love. You're bringing down the mood," Nik teased and Brea glared.

"No, listen I can explain," Brea heard a familiar voice say and she saw Nik smirk as he approached the entryway.

"Hi Stefan," Nik greeted. "How's it going?"

"Stefan," Brea said from behind Nik.

"Brea? I thought you were at Matt's? That's what you texted Elena," he asked looking between Brea and Nik worriedly.

"I did?" Brea asked confused realising Nik must've texted it, "yeah I did," she said with a small smile at Jenna.

"Well," Nik said clapping his hands, "I best get back to cooking lunch," he said turning around, gesturing Brea to go ahead. "You don't have to put on your American accent for her you know," he whispered in her ear. "If she loves you, she'll accept you even with your memories."

"Don't touch me," Brea growled moving away from him as he walked further into the kitchen.

Stefan ran up to Brea, "are you okay?" he asked. "Did he take you from the dance?"

Brea nodded. "Katerina was there. She's alive."

"Your voice," Stefan noted.

"Bugger, I'm sorry. I'm struggling to cover it up. I'm trying for Jenna."

"What's going on?"

"He drugged me, last night."

"He what?" Stefan hissed.

"It was some magical potion thing. I have memories back Stefan. I'm me again."

"You know, I find chopping calming," Nik spoke up interrupting their conversation.

"How positively creepy," Brea hissed.

"Feel of the blade in the hand, maybe," he shrugged and Stefan moved forward to stand closer to Jenna.

"I'm still waiting for someone to tell me what the hell's going on," Jenna said confused.

"Well, would you like to tell her, Stefan, or should I?" he asked.

"Tell me what?" Jenna asked and Brea slowly edged her way to her aunt's side.

"Do you believe in vampires, Jenna?" Nik asked. "No?" he laughed. "Well, who does right? But, believe it or not, they do have a place in our history. And, as a history teacher, I find them fascinating," he said watching Stefan.

"Why are we talking about this?" Jenna asked.

"Well, you've been angry with me for keeping secrets and this is one of my secrets. I'm obsessed with vampires. There, I said it."

"Are you joking?" Jenna asked confused.

"Not at all. How about you, Stefan? Are you a fan of vampires?"

"In literature. Bram Stoker? It's dense but I appreciated it."

"How about you Brenna?"

"Bram Stoker's Dracula is a hell of a book," she huffed.

"You've read Dracula?" Jenna whispered.

"Of course I have. A couple of times actually," Brea said and Jenna rose her eyebrows.

"Did you know that vampires are the oldest creatures of the night?" Ric asked.

"What about werewolves?" Brea asked with a smirk.

"Except for werewolves, of course," Nik said with a smile and Brea giggled. When she realised what she was doing, she immediately turned her face back into a glare.

"Werewolves?" Jenna asked irritated. "Werewolves," she huffed walking toward the table, "now I know you're joking."

"You know, I've read that there's an Aztec curse on both species… that keeps werewolves slaves to the moon, and vampires bound by the sun. They say these creatures would do anything to have this curse broken. And they wouldn't care who they had to kill to do it," Nik said sparing a glance at Brea, whose face dropped.

* * *

The four of them were sitting down eating lunch. Jenna was at one end of the table and Brea was sitting as close to her as possible. "I know this all sounds crazy," Nik spoke up interrupting the silence. "But vampires are real." Brea looked at Jenna and saw her very tense, ready to explode at any second. "Would you care for some more wine?" Nik asked her standing up.

Jenna threw her fork down, "get out."

"Excuse me?" Nik asked.

"You heard her, she said to leave," Brea repeated quickly.

"I don't know what it is you're trying to do, or why you're saying this but…"

"Jenna…"

"I said, get out!"

Stefan stood up and said "you heard her," and Brea placed a hand on Jenna's arm, slowly standing up, she could tell by the look on Nik's face, what was about to happen.

"I'm afraid I don't want to."

"It wasn't a request," Brea warned.

Jenna jumped up, "fine, we'll go," she said grabbing Brea's hand.

"You're not going anywhere," Nik said snatching up and knife and raising it at Jenna.

Brea moved in front of her aunt and she protested, "Brea! No!" and tried to pull her back, but Brea saw Nik drop the knife down. Stefan had then had enough and zoomed forward and grabbed Nik, slamming him against the wall, causing him to drop the knife completely. Stefan caught it and held it against Nik's throat. "Stefan?" Jenna asked confused.

"Brea, get Jenna out of here now," Stefan asked.

"Come on Jenna," Brea said tugging on her aunt's arm.

"You can't kill me, Stefan." Nik scoffed.

"Watch me!"

"Stefan!" Jenna yelled running forward as he pressed the knife further into Nik's neck.

"I may not have a witch protecting me today but if you kill this body, what's to stop me from choosing Jenna as my next one?"

"Jenna, go," Stefan said again and Brea tugged on her aunt's arm harder.

"Jenna, please, we have to go," Brea begged.

"But, Stefan…" she started confused.

"I said, go!" Stefan yelled turning to show Jenna his vampire face. Jenna froze for a moment in shock and Brea tugged her aunt hard enough that she was able to move her out of the house.

"What's happening? What's happening?" Jenna asked panicked out the front of the house.

"It's ok, Jenna. Stefan!" Brea said when he came out of the house.

"He's unconscious it's fine."

"Where's Elena? We need Elena."

"She's with Elijah."

"Elijah? Give me your phone. He took mine," Brea demanded and Brea dialled Elena.

 _"_ _Stefan?"_ Elena answered.

"It's Brea, Elena, we need you."

 _"_ _What's wrong?"_

"I'm sorry, I couldn't stop him. He went after Jenna."

 _"No."_

"Elena, we need to tell her. You need to tell her. We'll come and get you."

 _"_ _No, no, no, I… ok, I'll be right there."_

"Elena, I need to see him. Where are you? I'll come to him."

 _"_ _The Lockwood's. I'm on my way."_

"Thank you, Elena, good luck with Jenna," she said hanging up and handing the phone back to Stefan. "Jenna, I'm so sorry. I have to go. Stefan's going to take you back to his place, you'll be safe. Elena will explain everything when you get there," Brea said running toward her car and speeding off.

* * *

"Elijah!" Brea called spotting him strolling around the property. As soon as she saw him she froze. He turned around and caught her eye and she smiled and then ran toward him pulling him into a big hug sniffling. "I'm so sorry."

"What for?" he asked holding her head.

"Not pulling the dagger out."

Elijah pulled her backwards. "Your accent…"

"I remember," Brea said with a giggle. "Everything. I know why you did it. Took my memories away. So much pain that I just keep getting caught up in. And it's all because of him. He wouldn't tell me where he was, Elijah. I asked him. But he wouldn't tell me."

"No, he wouldn't. He won't undagger Kol by choice, not while he has you to himself," he answered and Brea dropped her eyes.

"Where's Bekah?" she mumbled.

"Daggered also."

"Of course."

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you get your memories back? It was a complex spell."

"Nik. He had one of his witches make up a potion. Managed to slip it to me last night at the school dance. I passed out and woke up this morning with all my memories back. He has Katerina, Elijah. If we leave her there, he'll kill her eventually."

"I know. I won't leave her there. I promise. I'll get her out before he kills her. I promise you this," he said placing a hand on her cheek and she nodded. "Let's get you inside, you don't have a jacket."

"Is Carol here?" Brea asked.

"No, I'm afraid not."

As they walked through the doorway of the Lockwood home, Brea smiled as she remembered the first time Kol and she lived together.

* * *

 **1130, Spain**

 _"_ _Are you sure your brother won't mind us staying here? It is his home." Brenna asked._

 _"Well my darling wife, he won't ever know," he smirked kissing her. "He, Elijah and Rebekah are currently running from father so they won't be coming here. And father won't bother us, because well, he's not hunting us, he's hunting Nik. So we have this place all to ourselves," he smirked spinning her around as she giggled._

 _"_ _Can you believe it?"_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _That it's taken this long for us to be wed? We've waited so long for this," she smiled._

 _"_ _I would wait any amount of time without complaining. I love you."_

 _"_ _And I love you."_

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" Elijah asked, snapping her out of her daydream.

"The first time I was married to Kol," she answered as the front door flung open and Elena walked in.

"Welcome back," Elijah greeted.

"Is she ok?" Brea asked and Elena nodded.

"Has he filled you in?" Elena asked.

"I have my memories back, so I'm pretty sure I know everything now."

"You do? How?"

"Nik - Klaus, gave me a witchy potion last night and kidnapped me," Brea shrugged and Elena's eyes widened. "I'm fine now, though."

Elena nodded and then turned to Elijah, "tell me. What is Klaus' curse?"

"Please," Elijah gestured for Elena to sit down.

"Our family was quite close," Elijah said gesturing to Brea, making her smile. "But Klaus and my father did not get on too well," he said and Brea snorted. "When we became vampires, we discovered the truth. Klaus was not my father's son. My mother had been unfaithful many years before. This was her darkest secret. Klaus was from a different bloodline. Of course, when my father discovered this, he hunted down and he killed my mother's lover and his entire family. Not realising, of course, that he was igniting a war between species that rages until this day."

"A war between the species?" Elena asked.

"The vampires and the werewolves."

"So Klaus' real father was from a werewolf bloodline?" Elena asked.

"It explained a lot of his rage issues," Brea shrugged.

"What does that make Klaus? A werewolf? Or a vampire?"

"He's both," Elijah answered. "A hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire. Nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power. Therefore the witches, the servants of nature, saw to it that my brother's werewolf side would become dormant."

"That's the curse Klaus wants to break?" Elena asked shocked.

"He wants to trigger that part of him that's a werewolf. If allowed, Klaus would sire his own bloodline. He'd build his own race, endangering not just vampires but everyone."

"But you helped him," Elena asked confused.

"I helped him because I loved him. That's changed now. He must die."

"We have the dagger. We can stop him."

"It won't work," Brea sighed.

"When a werewolf is wounded by silver, it heals," Elijah explained. "An originals can't be killed by anything but white oak ash on a silver dagger, so you see the conundrum? The dagger does not work." Elijah said and Brea kept her face impassive, she didn't want Elena finding out about the existence of white oak stakes like the one Mikael possessed.

"What are you saying? Klaus can't be killed?" Elena asked.

"There's one way to kill any supernatural species. At the hands of the servants of nature themselves."

"A witch," Elena realised. "If they can channel that much power. But it would kill them."

"The curse must be broken during the full moon when Klaus is in transition. That's when he'll be at his most vulnerable. A witch with enough power can kill Klaus."

"What if I told you that I knew a witch that could channel that much power?" Elena asked and Brea frowned.

"Then I would tell you there's one more thing that you should know, I spoke with some witches, when Klaus was preparing Katerina for the sacrifice. They found a way they believed would spare the doppelganger."

"You found a way to save the life of the doppelgänger?" Brea asked she'd never heard this.

"Yes, Brenna. I did. Unfortunately, you and Katerina took matters into your own hands first. I believe you already know how that played out, Elena," he said handing the twins their jackets.

"You cared about her didn't you?" Elena asked.

"It's a common mistake, I'm told."

"It wasn't back then," Brea smiled slightly.

Elijah smiled back, "it's a mistake I won't make again."

* * *

They arrived back at the boarding house after spending the entire car ride discussing how Bonnie was still alive and heard a smash as they walked in, the twins looked at each other and ran to the parlour room. "Stop!" Elena yelled as she saw them fighting.

"My books!" Brea yelled as she saw one bookcase worth of books lying on the floor. "Ok, who did it!" she said running over to the books picking them up.

"Now you invited him in?" Damon snarled.

"Elijah and I renewed the terms of our deal," Elena answered.

"Really?" Damon remarked.

"The two of you will come to no harm at my hands," Elijah responded. "I only ask for one thing in return."

"What?" Damon snarled.

"An apology."

"A what?"

Stefan stepped forward, "I'm sorry for the part that I played in your death. I was protecting Elena. I will always protect Elena."

"I understand," Elijah accepted and everyone turned to Damon.

"The sacrifice is going to happen, Damon," Elena said. "Bonnie will kill Klaus without hurting herself and Elijah knows how to save my life. I told you I'd find another way. And I did."

"Is that true?" Damon asked.

"It is," Elijah answered.

"And you're trusting him?"

"I am."

"You can all go to hell," Damon snarled walking away, handing Brenna a book from the floor on his way out.

"He's angry with me right now," Stefan explained. "But he'll come around."

"Perhaps," Elijah sighed.

Brenna started to feel very tired, the potion had worn her out. "I… I need to lie down," Brea stuttered and Stefan ran over and picked her up, carried her upstairs and laid her down on the bed and Brea fell asleep almost immediately and remembered how she saved Katherine's life.

* * *

 **1492**

 _"_ _You can't do it, Niklaus," Brenna heard Kol say behind a closed door as she walked down the corridor._

 _"_ _I can do whatever I like brother, you hardly get a say in the matter. Why don't you run back off to our little girlfriend and leave me alone," Nik snarled._

 _Brenna went to walk away, but froze when she heard Kol say, "she won't survive you killing her sister, Nik! You'll break her. Katerina is her best friend. If you kill her for the sacrifice you'll destroy her. I may not like it, but I know you care for her too. You can't do this to her!"_

 _"_ _Yes, I may care about Brenna, but nothing is more important to me than this. It's just her sister. Not her. I wouldn't kill her, you know that. I would never hurt her."_

 _"_ _And what do you think sacrificing her sister on an altar of flames will do brother?"_

 _"_ _Mind your own business Kol. I've left you two alone this time, I can just as soon start causing issues again."_

 _"_ _Oh enough with the threats. You know how important family is. Don't take her's away."_

 _"_ _I've had enough with this conversation, Kol. It will happen. We'll take her to where we were born and the sacrifice will be done then. You will keep Brenna here, and she won't ever need to know."_

 _"_ _I will not lie to her."_

 _Brenna lifted her hand to her cheek to find it covered in tears, as quietly as she could she snuck off and ran directly to hers and Katerina's chambers, "Katerina! Katerina! Get up!" Brenna snarled._

 _"_ _What?" Katerina asked as she stopped brushing her hair._

 _"We have to go. Now." Brea said pulling her sister's arm._

 _"What, no, why? I like it here. I don't wish to leave."_

 _"_ _They're going to kill you!"_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _I just heard the Lord Niklaus discussing it. I know all about it, I just didn't know you would be involved. He wants to sacrifice you in a blood ritual to break a curse!"_

 _"_ _I… I don't want to die."_

 _"_ _Trevor, we need to find Trevor. He'll help us," Brenna said as she and Katerina ran out of the room._

 _"_ _Ah, Brenna," Kol called from behind them causing Brenna to yelp in a panic and spin around, holding Katerina behind her._

 _"Kol!"_

 _"_ _Are you alright?"_

 _"_ _Perfectly alright," Brenna said hurriedly. "Anyway, we must be off. Urgent business to attend," Brenna said taking Katerina's hand and running away._

 _"_ _But it's dark!" Kol called after them, but they kept on moving._

 _"_ _Trevor!" Brenna called as she spotted him by the stables, and she and Katerina ran toward him. "We need your help."_

 _"_ _What is wrong? Katerina? Are you alright?"_

 _"_ _The Lord Niklaus plans on sacrificing me," Katerina said upset and Trevor looked down._

 _"_ _You knew," Brenna surmised._

 _"I apologise. When I brought you here, my feelings were not quite so developed. I will not allow this to happen."_

 _"_ _Then you must help us flee, Trevor," Katerina begged, taking his hands in between hers._

 _"Alright. Run through the woods. East. You'll find a cottage. Ask for Rose, tell her who you are, she'll help you."_

 _"_ _Just like that?" Brenna asked._

 _Katerina then spoke up, "I stole this from him," she said holding up the moonstone, "we could sell it and buy our refuge?"_

 _"_ _That's part of the sacrifice," Trevor said shocked. "Show it to Rose. It'll prove to her you are who you say you are. She'll help you to freedom." As he said this the twins heard a smash from inside the Mikaelson manner and jumped. "They have noticed you are missing," Trevor said. "Go run! Both of you! I'll lead them astray as long as I can. Go!"_


	46. Chapter 46: The Last Day

**I'm back! A thousand apologies for the extraordinarily late update. Please don't forget to review, think I'm going to create an update schedule so I'll have more consistent updates.**

 **wildman9002: he doesn't know yet, but it will probably come up in the next season.**

 **kankananime123: she's putting an American accent on at the moment because she's not fully comfortable, mentioned that in this chapter! Will definitely be addressed in the coming chapters.**

 **NotRob: may be more fun to read, but not logical, these people are her family and at this point in time Klaus is just tearing her family apart. You can see particularly in this chapter she is friends with Elijah, but for obvious reasons, she won't be that close with Klaus for a while. It'll be the same with the rest of the originals, she just obviously won't be choosing Klaus over her twin and family at this stage.**

* * *

"No!" Brea yelped sitting up in bed.

Just as soon as she yelled, hands were on her arm as Elijah asked, "are you alright Brenna?"

"Elijah?" Brea asked jumping slightly in shock.

"I apologize for the intrusion," he said removing his hands.

"Did you just get here?" Brea asked breathing heavily.

"I've been here all night, I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Your memories are back. I figured whilst some are good, the bad ones may be quite traumatic. What were you dreaming about?"

"Escaping with Katerina," Brea said looking down.

"Ah."

"Yeah."

"Have you had any other dreams tonight?"

Brea smiled and looked up at him. "I had a dream about the winter of 1657."

"Oh did you now?" Elijah asked smirking.

"One afternoon, in particular, I suppose you can guess the one."

"Indeed I can Brenna," Elijah smiled.

"That year was probably the most fun I've ever had. I remember seeing Nik slip and slide down the hill on the snow," Brea giggled. "And you were laughing so much that you lost your balance and followed him down not long after. The almighty Nik and the proper Elijah sliding down a hill is a memory worth a million dollars." Elijah laughed at the memory and he and Brea spent the rest of the night discussing the past.

"It's morning," Elijah said as he looked out the window and Brea's face dropped. "Brenna," he said making her look at her, "I assure you, I will do everything in my power to help save your sister. I give you my word. You get dressed, I'll meet you downstairs," he said leaving the room.

* * *

"Tonight is the full moon, we should assume that Klaus is prepared to break the curse," Elijah said to Elena and Stefan as Brea entered the room and sat next to Elena on the couch and took her hand.

"Elena said that the sun and moon curse is fake, that it's actually just a curse placed on Klaus," Stefan asked.

"Klaus is a vampire born of a werewolf bloodline. The curse has kept his werewolf aspect from manifesting. But if he breaks it, he'll be a true hybrid."

"Then why are we letting him break the curse?" Damon asked as he stormed into the room.

"Because he's a thousand years old Damon. You can't exactly stop him. He is the strongest vampire in the world," Brea answered.

"What I'm saying is, we can kill him today. With Bonnie," Damon said making Brea shift uncomfortably.

"Damon," Stefan protested.

"No," Elena interjected. "Bonnie can't use that much power without dying."

"I'll write her a great eulogy," Damon scoffed.

"It's not an option, Damon," both twins snapped in unison.

"All right," Stefan interrupted, "how do we break this curse?"

"The ritual itself is rather straightforward. The ingredients, so to speak, you already know," Elijah said.

"The moonstone," Stefan listed.

"A witch will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that's bound within the stones. After that, Klaus being both werewolf and vampire will sacrifice one of each."

"And where do I fit into it?" Elena asked making Brea tighten her grip on her sister's hand.

"The final part of the ritual. Klaus must drink the blood of the doppelgänger to the point of your death."

Everyone in the room tensed up and Stefan reached out and grabbed Elena's other hand, "and that's where you come in," Elena said.

"This is an elixir that I acquired some 500 years ago for Katerina. It possesses mystical properties of resuscitation."

"So I'll be dead…"

"And then you won't," Elijah finished.

"That's your plan?" Damon snorted. "A magical witch potion with no expiration date? You want to come back to life, what about John's ring?"

"Those rings only work on humans," Elijah answered.

"A doppelgänger is a supernatural occurrence," Brea said.

"Odds are the ring won't work," Elijah finished.

"I'd take those odds over your elixir," Damon snarked. "What if it doesn't work, Elena?" Damon asked.

"Then I guess I'll just be dead," Elena replied bluntly.

"Wha…" Damon said in shock before turning and walking out of the room.

"Do we know if Klaus has everything he needs to do this?" Elena asked. "Does he have a werewolf?"

"Klaus has been waiting to break this curse for over 1000 years. If he doesn't already have a werwolf my guess is by tonight, he will," Elijah answered.

"I'll be back," Brea said quietly. "I need to speak to Jenna."

"Hey," Jenna said as Brea entered her room.

"Hey Jenna, how are you?" Brea said talking in an American accent.

"You don't have to do that you know," Jenna smiled. "Talk in an accent. Elena told me everything," she said taking Brea's hand.

"And you're ok with it?" Brea asked, eyebrows raised.

"Oh god no, I just think I'm in a permanent state of shock now," Jenna smiled widely at her niece pulling her in for a hug. "It's so overwhelming, and I can't really understand any of it. But what I do know, is that you're my niece. And I love you no matter what. A one thousand-year-old Viking, or a 17-year-old pain-in-my-ass American. It doesn't matter. Because I love you. And you're kind of my best friend," Jenna said with a laugh.

Brea laughed and moved away from her aunt. "I love you too Jenna," she smiled as they made their way downstairs where they saw the front door being opened. Once the pair saw who it was behind the door, they panicked and gasped.

"Get out! Get out!" Jenna yelled pushing Brea behind her.

"Jenna, Jenna," Ric pleaded.

"Get out!" Jenna yelled again as she lunged to pick up a nearby crossbow.

"Jenna, put the crossbow down, okay? It's me," Ric pleaded.

"Get out!" Brea yelled from behind her aunt.

"Stay away from us," Jenna ordered as Stefan, Elena and Damon came up the corridor.

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

"It's me, Elena, I swear, okay," Ric said again. "He let me go. Klaus let me go."

"Prove it," Damon said.

"Okay. Uh, the first night you and I spent together, Brea pushed Jeremy in right when I was…"

"Okay, it's him!" Brea and Jenna said quickly, cutting him off before he could reveal the rest of the story.

"Why did he let you go?" Stefan asked.

"He wanted me to deliver a message. Sacrifice happens tonight," he said sending a feeling of dread through everyone in the room.

"Hello?" Brea said answering her phone after it began to ring. "What? Oh my god? Yes, yes, I'm on my way," she said hanging up. "I have to go, Carol, she's in the hospital, I'll be back in an hour," Brea said running out of the house.

* * *

"Carol Lockwood's room," Brea said at the front desk.

"Just down the hall," the nurse gestured.

"Carol," Brea asked as she entered the room.

"Brea, sweetie," Carol said quietly.

"Hey, Carol," Brea said moving closer to grab her hand.

"Did you see Tyler?" Carol asked.

"What?" Brea asked standing up straight.

"Tyler, he just left. Didn't he call you?"

"No, Sheriff Forbes did. Ty, Tyler was here?"

"Yes, he must be on his way to see you now."

Brea started to breathe heavily, "I'll be back Carol," Brea said as she took off running. As she entered the parking lot she yelled out "Tyler! Ty! Tyler!"

* * *

"Matt! Matt!," Brea called as she ran into the Grill. "Matt are you ok?" she asked as she realized she'd caught him staring at Damon.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Are you? You're shaking."

"It's important Matt, have you seen Tyler?"

"Tyler, no, he left Brea. Remember?"

"I know, but his mom had a fall and Tyler he came back, Carol told me he was in town and that he'd just left her room. I need to talk to him, it's urgent. If you've seen him tell me."

"I haven't, Brea, I'm sorry. I haven't seen Caroline either though, so if he's in town I bet I know where she is," he scowled.

"I'll try her," Brea said pulling out her phone and calling Caroline. "Nothing! Matt what are you staring at?" she asked again turning to find him again glaring at Damon. But she also took note of who was standing next to Damon, staring at her from across the room. "I have to go," she stuttered, running out of the Grill to her car.

Just as she got her keys out a voice called from directly behind her, "leaving so soon love."

"Get away from me," Brea snarled spinning around.

"As you wish," he said holding his hands up taking a step back. Brea turned back around and grasped the handle to her car, but Klaus placed a hand over the top, "not so fast." Brea scowled and spun around, holding her elbow up so she collected his nose. "Bloody hell Brenna!" he growled.

"Let me leave," Brea spat.

"I just wanted to chat love. That's all," he said impatiently.

"I don't want to, so too bad."

"A thank you would be nice," Klaus smirked.

"Thank you!"

"I gave you your memories back, your life."

"What! You're the reason my memories were taken in the first place. Elijah didn't trust you with me, especially with Kol not around. You've come into town and now you're trying to take my twin sister, my best friend away from me. Not for the first time either. So just leave me the hell alone," she said getting in the car and leaving as her phone rang. "Jer?" she answered.

"Brea, what the hell is happening?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Ric just told me that Damon gave her his blood!"

"What! What how!"

"I don't know, Ric only just called and told us."

"That means…"

"Elijah's potion won't work."

"I have to go to Elena, it's dark, he'll come for her soon," Brea said hanging up as she drove for the boarding house.

* * *

As Brea pulled up, she saw Stefan and Elena kiss goodbye as Klaus watched. Brea got out of the car and started running towards them as Elena slowly edged her way away from Stefan, but, before she could blink, she felt herself being picked up and rushed away. Once she stopped moving, she opened her eyes and saw Elena standing in front of her, she made to move towards her twin but was stopped by Klaus' arm, which was around her waist, holding her to him. "Relax love," he whispered into her hair as she struggled to reach her sister. "Smart move, my dear," he said to Elena.

"You didn't give me much of a choice," Elena scowled. "Now let her go, she's not part of the deal."

"Well, I know that. I'm simply sending her somewhere she will be safe. With her other sister, Katerina. She'll keep her safe while the ritual is taking place, saving the lovely Brenna here, the heartache and the danger of trying to stop me again," he said as he ran a hand down her hair. "Greta," he called and she came out from behind a tree. "Take Elena, I'm taking Brenna," he said and Greta marched forward and grabbed Elena's arm and started dragging her away from her sister.

"Elena! Elena!" Brea screamed as she lost sight of her sister. Once she could no longer hear her sisters calls she slumped against Nik in despair.

"Time to go, love," he whispered before whisking her off.

* * *

"Where's Maddox?" Klaus asked as he barged into Ric's apartment. "He should be back by now," he said releasing Brea's arm. "Keep her here," he said pointing to Katherine.

"I don't know," Katherine responded, barely able to make eye contact with Brea. "What are you doing?" Katherine asked as Klaus opened up a laptop. When she received no response she asked, "where's Elena?"

"I sent her off with Greta," Klaus mumbled before screaming came out of his computer, Brea edged forward to try to see what was on his screen but Katherine held out an arm stopping her. "It's almost time," he said as the front door flung open. Katherine put both her arms around Brea and shielded her. "I wasn't aware you'd been invited in," Klaus sighed as Katherine spun around to see Damon standing in the middle of the room.

"I've come to tell you to postpone the ritual," Damon said.

"Didn't we already have this conversation," Klaus sighed.

"Yeah but that was before I rescued your werewolf and vampire and killed your witch," Damon said and Brea took a sharp intake of breath and moved past Katherine.

Klaus stood up quickly from his chair and turned to face Damon, "excuse me."

"And you can kill me for it. I don't care," Damon taunted. "It was all me."

"Damon," Brea said shocked.

"Katerina, give us a moment," Klaus said calmly. Katherine nodded and grabbed Brea's elbow and slowly dragged her into another room. When Katherine closed the door, Brea plastered the side of her face to it, trying to hear. "I've heard about you," she heard Nik taunt. "The crazy, impulsive vampire. In love with his brother's girl. I knew one of you would try to stop me, it was just a 50/50 guess on who," he said before giggling slightly. "The nice thing about werwolves, is they tend to travel in packs," he said before Brea heard the screaming on his computer get louder.

"Jules," Damon sighed.

"When you spend a thousand years trying to break a curse… you learn a thing or two. The first rule: always have a backup. Backup werewolf, back up witch…"

"Backup vampire," Damon sighed.

"I've got that covered too," Klaus snarled and Brea then heard a bang and she and Katherine ran out to find Damon on the floor and Klaus standing over him.

"What the hell!" Brea yelled. "How many more people do you want to rip from my life!"

"Relax love, I can't use him anyway."

"Why not?" Katherine asked.

"He's as good as dead anyway. His blood is impure"

"What so now you're threatening my friends as well as killing my family!" Brea yelled. "I hate you!"

"It's time for the ritual," Nik said before storming out, slamming the door behind him. Katherine then turned and ran to the fridge, grabbing a blood bag before leaning over Damon pouring it into his mouth, slapping his cheek. "Hey, Damon. Damon!" Katherine said waking him up.

"What the hell happened?"

"He's gone, he's gone to do the ritual. I'm sorry. I had to. He would've known that I was on vervain if I didn't do it," Katherine said quickly and Brea looked at her confused.

"What did you do?" Brea asked.

"Do what?" Damon also asked.

"Klaus, he made me call her to lure her out after he got home earlier. He needed another vampire as a backup."

"Who did you call?" Damon asked as Brea turned to stare at her sister, knowing she wasn't going to like the name that came out of her mouth. Katherine didn't want to answer and Damon's face darkened as he grabbed Katherine's arm, "who did you call Katherine?"

"Jenna," Katherine said looking down and Brea's entire world shattered and she couldn't breathe.

"He should've used me," Damon said hauling himself up off the ground as Brea stood frozen. "Why didn't he use me?"

"He couldn't," Katherine said. "Damon, he said you were as good as dead."

"What's that even mean?" Damon asked as he moved to Brea, placing his hands on her cheeks as he looked over her frozen form.

"What does it mean? What is this Damon?" Katherine said grabbing Damon's arm.

"Werewolf bite," Damon said and it all became too much for Brea and her world went black.


	47. Chapter 47: The Sun Also Rises

**What do you guys think? Big chapter. Let me know your thoughts. It killed me to write out Jenna, destroyed my soul, but I want to stick to the story, unfortunately. Always getting closer to Kol's return, nearly on the third season now! Can't wait.**

 **Don't forget to review, let's me know if I'm on the right track and what I might need to change/add, also feel free to PM me anytime!**

* * *

"So that's what a werewolf bite looks like?" Katherine asked Damon as she held a cold compress to her sister's forehead.

"Yep," Damon confirmed as all three stared at his arm.

"It's not that bad," Katherine shrugged.

"It will be," both Brea and Damon said exchanging sad glances.

"So that's it?" Katherine asked. "You're just going to die?"

"Well, that depends. You know anything about a cure?" Damon asked and Katherine shook her head sadly. "Me neither."

Damon moved to get his jacket and Katherine spun to face him, "145 years and no last goodbye?" she asked.

"You don't get a goodbye," he snarked before turning to leave.

"Don't," Katherine said running in front of him. "Don't leave mad."

"Us ending up on good terms is not exactly on my bucket list, Katherine."

"Klaus made me call Jenna to lure her out. There was nothing that I could do. I didn't have a choice."

"That's why I gave you the vervain. So you had a choice."

"It was her or me. I chose her," Katherine said quietly, hoping Brea wouldn't hear.

"I helped you, you owed me. When Klaus dies, you're going to walk out without a scratch and Elena and Brea's aunt dies. Somehow you're the only one that wins. How'd that happen?"

"I didn't let love get in the way," she said sadly.

"Enjoy an eternity alone, Katherine," he said before turning to Brea with soft eyes, "you coming?"

Brea nodded and stood up. "No, no," Katherine said firmly. "Klaus said she can't leave."

"I'm not staying here," Brea growled. "Not with you," she said walking towards Damon.

"But…" Katherine started. "What are you going to do?" she asked Damon.

"I'm going to offer myself as a replacement to Klaus."

"He won't take you. He saw your bite, he said that your blood is impure. I'm sorry Damon." Katherine glanced at Brea before quickly saying, "but Jenna's dead, there's nothing you can do about it," as she looked at the floor so she wouldn't have to watch the tears stream down her sisters face.

"We're leaving," Damon said talking Brea's hand and marching out of Ric's apartment.

* * *

"Here," Damon said as he helped Brea to the couch at the boarding house. "I'm calling Stefan, just sit tight alright. I'll get you a drink," he said as Brea managed a small nod of acknowledgment. "Here," he said coming back with a glass of whiskey, "drink this, it'll help," Brea took it and drank the whole drink. "Easy. Easy. Not so quick."

"Get me another, please," Brea said giving the empty glass back.

"Ok," Damon said quietly taking the glass just as a knock on the door went. "I'll go see who it is and then I'll be back," he said walking off.

After he'd been gone a minute Brea got up to see where he went. "Brea and Elena haven't returned any of my calls for days. I need to see them," a familiar voice said and Brea quickened her pace.

"Well you're a day late and a daughter short, John," Damon said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Klaus has Elena. Sacrifice goes down tonight."

"How could you let that happen? You were supposed to keep her safe. Wasn't that the sum total of your plan, to keep both of them safe?"

"She is safe. I fed her my blood. And your other daughter is here, so job well done."

"You what?" John snapped.

"When Klaus kills Elena in the sacrifice she will come back to life. Granted, as the thing you hate most in the world, but no one really cares what you think." Brea then heard a bang as Damon clearly threw John into a wall and she quickly came racing out from behind the door she was standing behind. "You do not want to mess with me right now."

"Damon!" Brea scolded, causing John to look up at her.

"Brea," he breathed.

"John," she stuttered as her tears flowed again. She quickly dropped the blanket she was holding tightly around herself and ran into his arms.

"It's alright," John hushed as he held his daughter. "You ruined Elena's life, you know that, right?" he hissed at Damon.

"I know John. I took her choice, destroyed her future. Trust me, I get it. It actually gets worse."

"How could it possibly get any worse?" John asked and Brea stiffened in his arms causing him to look down at her. "Brea?" he asked concerned before looking at Damon, "what happened?"

"He has Jenna," Brea sighed. "He turned her. She's the vampire he's going to use in the sacrifice," John's eyes widened and he just pulled his daughter into his chest and held her tight.

* * *

"Brea!" Jeremy yelled as John pulled up out front of the old witches house with Brea and Damon

"Jer," Brea said throwing herself out of the car and running to her brother. "Jer!" she yelled again as she reached him and they grabbed each other in a tight hug as they both cried.

"Come on guys," John said causing the siblings to separate, "we have to get to work," he said as they walked into the house.

"Brenna," a voice called from behind and Brea turned to see Elijah. "May I have a word?" he asked and she nodded and went back outside. "Brenna, I'm so…"

"I know," Brea whispered. "I know. How could he do this Elijah? I mean I know how long he's wanted this, I hate him for it, but of course he won't show me any mercy by sparing Elena, but Jenna? Why? Why is he taking away everyone I love? I can't, Elijah, I can't do it without her, I just can't," she said as she started crying again and Elijah pulled her into a hug. "She saved me, Elijah. After my parents died, Elena woke up from the accident a day before me, she was home with Jer and uncle John and I woke up and Jenna was by my side. I wasn't processing the news properly. I was broken. Jenna, she took me to the river, the same spot I used to go with Kol when you guys were human, it was my favourite spot as a child, every day for 6 months she'd take me. We'd just sit there for an hour in silence and go home." Brea then started to hyperventilate. "I can't lose her, Elijah, please. Please! There has to be something we can do please!"

"Brenna, Brenna," Elijah said grabbing Brea's shoulders trying to calm her down before his eyes darted behind her. Brea turned around to see Damon standing a few feet behind her and she calmed down slightly.

"Stefan's gone to help Brenna," Elijah spoke softly.

"How?" Brea asked looking between Elijah and Damon.

"He's offering himself instead," Damon said sadly.

"What!" Brea said shocked. "He… he… but… Klaus won't take him. You know him, Elijah, he never changes his mind once it's set. I have to go find Jer, I should be with him," Brea said and she turned away and walked quickly towards the house, Damon close behind her.

* * *

"Jonathon journaled the story of a mother who called on Emily's services," Brea heard John say as she entered the basement and came to stand next to him, with Damon following her in immediately after. "The woman's baby was sick, dying. Emily cast a spell that would bind the woman's life force with her child."

"Skip to the safe Elena part," Damon said impatiently.

"Well the child died, but the mother's life force flowed through her, restoring her to life."

"We already know Elena's going to come back to life. She'll be a vampire," Jeremy said coming to stand behind Brea, putting a comforting hand on her arm.

"Not if her soul remains intact," John said.

"Her soul? Really?" Damon scoffed. "You're going to put your faith in some act of god mumbo jumbo?"

"I refuse to let Elena become the thing I've spent my life protecting my girls against. And you can call that God or mystical energy or whatever you want. But yes, I'm putting my faith in it."

* * *

Brea sat in front of John while Bonnie stood over him casting the spell. "Come on Bonnie, we got a hybrid to kill," Damon said snapping his fingers.

"It's done," Bonnie said.

"That's it?" Damon asked. "Let's go."

"I'll be back soon," Bonnie said to Jeremy as she began walking out.

"What do you mean?" Jeremy asked. "No, I'm coming. I need to be there. I need to make sure you guys are okay."

"No, Jer," Brea said standing up. "Please, you have to stay here."

"Exactly," Bonnie nodded. "Who's going to make sure you're okay?" Bonnie asked.

"I've got my ring," Jeremy said. "Look I'm not taking no for an answer," Bonnie smiled and then leaned in to kiss him. Brea turned at nodded at John, who quickly got up just in time to catch Jeremy who Bonnie had used a spell to knock out.

"Easy," John said as he lowered him into a seat. "Just go, I'll stay with them."

"I'll see them out," Brea said.

"You're not leaving," John said pointing his finger at his daughter.

"I know, I'm not. I can't watch Jenna die," she said as her eyes teared up and John just nodded.

"Bonnie, what is this?" Brea heard Ric ask as she reached the front door.

"I can't put anyone at risk," Bonnie explained.

"What's wrong?" Brea asked.

Ric pushed against an invisible boundary to show Brea he was trapped inside, "I can't stay here with Jenna out there," he yelled.

"I'm sorry," Bonnie said.

"You can't do this! Damon?"

"Sorry, buddy, she's right."

"Bonnie! Bonnie!" Ric yelled as he pushed more against the boundary while the others walked away. "Brea," he said sadly.

"I know," Brea whispered. All Ric could do was cover his face and walk away. Brea let out a strangled breath and hands grabbed her shoulders spinning her around and pulling her in a hug. Brea grabbed onto John and cried madly into his shoulder as he led them to sit down on the couch. "I hate him. I hate him, John."

"Hate who?" he asked letting her go.

"Nik."

"I noticed you had a different accent," he said taking her hands. "It's ok. I know we haven't always had the best relationship, but you're my daughter Brenna. And I love you, no matter what. I spent my life hunting vampires because I wanted a better, safer world for my two daughters to live in. I dedicated my life to researching them and hunting them, and that stopped me being there for you. I'll always regret that. You were 12 years old when I first worked out how special you and Elena truly were. I was going through some of Isobel's old research she gave me and I saw an old picture of you and Elijah. I did some more research and found out the reincarnation and doppelgänger story. I got back in touch with Isobel and we spent the next few years hunting as many vampires that knew the story of you two as possible, so word couldn't spread. It was my obsession that stopped me being a part of your life. I'm so sorry Brea. All I wanted to do was protect you two. That's all I ever wanted. I failed. I can't apologise enough."

"Why are you apologising so much?" Brea asked confused.

"The spell. The life force flowed out from the mother into the child. It left the mother, to resuscitate the child."

"Oh my god," Brea breathed. "You're, you're…"

"Making the right decision. For once in my life. I would do anything for you two. No questions asked. I'm not going to let her become a vampire. She's 17. She needs to live her life. Have kids, grow old. Be happy. And I'm not going to let you lose your sister. I'm doing this for the both of you. I'm not going to let you suffer when I know I can do something. I'm going to write a letter to Elena, but I can tell you here, now," he said putting a hand on his daughter's cheek. "If I can't tell you, I'll never find peace. Brea, Brenna, you are extraordinary, I failed in being your parent, because of my prejudices and obsessions I failed you and your sister. For years I've imagined how things might have played out differently if I hadn't been so stupid, or if I'd been more open to the two of you's ideas when I got back into town a few months ago. For me now, it's the end. But for you, you have so many people around you now who can help you. Use them. I know you won't want to ask for help, but you have to. You have to beat this curse. You have to keep living. You can't die before you've had a chance to grow, you deserve to grow old and do better in life than I did. Grayson, your father, took this picture of you and me when you were 7, I want you to keep this please," he said handing her a picture of her, sitting on a tree branch, with him standing next to her, both smiling widely for the camera. "I'm not asking for your forgiveness, or for you to forget how I acted towards the both of you. I ask only that you believe me when I tell you I love you and your sister, more than life itself. And no matter what decisions you make in life, no matter what path you take, I will love you all the same as I've always loved you and always will," he said. Brea slowly took him into a hug and they stayed like that, silently crying on each other's shoulder until the sun rose.

* * *

Brea sat on the floor, resting her head on Jeremy's shoulder as she napped, waiting for the others to return. "We should have heard from them by now," Ric said, snapping Brea awake.

"Did you read all this?" Jeremy asked John.

"I did."

"So you understand what happened to the child's mother after the baby died?" Jeremy asked, and Brea turned her head to face the wall, she had no more tears left to cry.

"She saved her daughter," John said, folding the letter he wrote Elena.

"John…" Jeremy said in realisation.

"I need you two to give this to Elena for me," John said as the siblings stood up and John handed Jeremy the letter. "And also this," he said handing Jeremy the Gilbert ring.

"Hey what's going on?" Ric asked.

"Take care of each other, please," John said looking between Jeremy, Brea and Ric. The front door to the house opened and all four of them spun their heads towards the sound.

"I think they're here," Ric said running up the stairs, Brea and Jeremy hot on his heels.

"How is she?" Jeremy asked as him and Ric skidded to a stop in the doorway, but Brea ran towards her sister, quickly kneeling down next to Damon and grabbing her sister's cold hand.

"I don't know yet," Damon said stroking Elena's hair.

"What about Jenna?" Ric asked. Damon turned to look at the men, Brea just closed her eyes, already knowing the answer. "No," Ric breathed.

"Sorry Jeremy, Brenna," Damon said looking down, before focussing on Elena again. Brea heard a creak and turned to see John walking out the front door. Brea slowly stood up and moved to stand next to Jeremy, keeping a watch on both John and Elena. Elena then quickly sat up with a loud intake of breath and Brea let out a sigh of relief.

She then quickly moved outside next to John, taking his hand, he jumped, not hearing her come out. "I love you too," she whispered to him and he smiled at her before his eyes slowly closed, his hand slipped from her grip and he fell to the ground. Brea closed her eyes as she stood for a moment over the body of her dead uncle/father. She then quickly turned around and walked back into the house grabbing onto her brother and holding him as tightly as she could and all he could do was just hold her back.

* * *

"We should give her the letter," Brea said tying her brother's suit tie.

He nodded, "let's go," he said grabbing the ring and letter and they both walked into their sister's room.

"I'm almost ready," Elena said as the two walked into her room.

"Yeah, take your time," Jeremy said as Brea moved behind her sister and smoothed out a bump in her hair. "John wanted me to give you this," he said handing Elena her letter. "And this," he said holding out the Gilbert ring to her before he moved to walk away.

"Jeremy," Elena said, calling him back. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that you've both lost so many people."

"We still have you," Jeremy and Brea said and Elena nodded and the three siblings pulled each other in for a tight hug, after a moment they separated and Jeremy nodded before leaving the room.

"Did you…" Elena said holding up the letter to Brea.

"I spoke to him before he, well. It's worth reading. He really loved us," Brea said before leaving her sister to read her letter.

* * *

Brea held hands with her sister as they walked through the cemetery. They had to keep the death of their aunt and uncle quiet so as to not raise suspicion in the town, which meant a quiet, private ceremony to themselves. Elena and Brea walked forward to the grave of their beloved family and left a rose on each of their graves. "You're my best friend, you always will be. I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I should've been there for you. I love you," Brea whispered on her aunts grave. The two sisters reached the graves of their parents last, and that's when the tears really started flowing, Brea stood up with her sister and moved towards her brother, who placed his arm around her shoulder as everyone stood in silence, remembering the ones they lost.


	48. Chapter 48: As I Lay Dying

**And that's the final chapter of season 2! Edging closer and closer to Kol returning!**

 **Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts on the second chapter, I know it took a while to write them all, but we got there.**

 **I do have a question for you guys though, when Kol does come back, do you want them to have a form of conflict or do you guys just want unicorns and rainbows happiness? Let me know in reviews or via PM and it'll help me plan the next chapter.**

 **JDMichelle2626: I think she'll be a word assassin. She's going to be mega nasty to him when he returns to Mystic Falls!**

 **coconutXbanana: For sure it would alter their relationship, thats what I'm trying to plan out for the next season, how to develop that constantly changing relationship because he will be working extra hard for her to forgive him of course!**

* * *

Brea woke up the morning after the funeral lying next to her brother. They'd fallen asleep last night comforting each other. Brea sighed and slowly sat up before gasping loudly as she saw Damon in the corner of the room. "Damon!" she hissed.

"I'm sorry, can I talk to you?" he whispered and she nodded before standing up and trudging across to her own room and sitting down on the bed. "I'm sorry for barging in."

"What is it?" Brea asked.

"I have a lot of things to apologise for."

"Yeah, you do."

"Firstly, I've never properly apologised to you for Mason Lockwood," he said. "I didn't take your feelings into account, I acted rashly and I was stupid. I'm sorry Brea. We lost part of our friendship as soon as I killed him and another part when I hid it from you. I also want to apologise for not being there for you when you needed someone, when Anna told you about who you were and when Klaus got your memories back, I was so consumed with other stuff at the time I never checked on you and helped you through it, I'll always regret that. And Jenna," Damon said and Brea's breathing stuttered. "For that, I'm sorrier than anything, I interfered, I shouldn't have. I'm so sorry Brenna. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I need it."

"You also saved Tyler and Caroline," Brea said tearfully. "He was always going to take someone we love, it was just a matter of who. I watched you try so hard to fix it as well. It might take a while for me to forgive you for everything, but I will eventually. You're one of my best friends Damon, you have been ever since Katherine and I came to Mystic Falls all those years ago. You were so good at being my friend back then. You've failed a bit lately, but I know you. I know I still love you and I know you'll do better, just give it some time."

"Sure. I love you too," Damon said with a small smile before he leant down and kissed her forehead and then walked out of her room.

* * *

Brea arrived at the riverbank Jenna used to take her and sat down, slumped against a tree. She pulled out a photo album from her bag and started to flick through it, just like she used to do every morning after her parents died. As she flicked through the album, tears running down her cheek she heard a growl from behind her, she turned her head to see a large wolf standing not too far away from her. She gasped and quickly stood up before the wolf could get any closer a figure rushed between them. "No!" the figure warned, it was Elijah. The wolf ran off into a bush and Brea heard it fall over. "He'll be awake soon," Elijah said and Brea realised the wolf was Klaus.

"He's a wolf still?" Brea asked shocked.

"It appears he has control over his transformation. Brenna, I…" Elijah said and began moving toward her and she panicked and quickly moved back.

"Don't!" she growled.

"Brenna, I need to…" he said holding his hands up.

"I said don't!" Brea yelled back enraged before storming up to him. "You lied! And my family died. You broke your word," she yelled shoving him. "You promised us no one we loved would get hurt!" she yelled again shoving him as hard as she could. "Everyone got hurt! Everyone! And you couldn't even kill the bastard!" she yelled before punching him in the face, as he stood there looking ashamed.

"Brenna, I'm so…"

"Never speak to me. Never," she said her voice quivering as her rage settled back to despair. "I hate you," she whispered.

All Elijah could do was look down, he had no defence, quickly his head whipped to the bush and he ran to the tree Brea was leaning on and then back in front of her, now holding out her bag to her, "here, he's waking up, I won't be able to stop him trying to talk to you, so if you want to avoid him you better leave now, he's seen you, he'll try to find you." Brea glared at him, before snatching her bag and storming off to her car.

* * *

"You brought me to see a girl movie," Jeremy whined to Elena.

"We had to get out of the house, Jer," Elena explained.

"We were watching our own movie, Lena, was much more enjoyable than this one," Brea grumbled.

"This is our three-hour distraction from reality," Elena sighed.

"Is that what we're doing?" Jeremy scoffed. "Pretending our lives aren't screwed?"

"We need to do this, ok?" Elena said looking at her two siblings. "Breath, eat, sleep, wake up and do it all over again, until one day it's not as hard anymore," Elena said as the siblings spread out a picnic blanket.

"Hey, there you guys are," Caroline's chipper voice called out, as she arrived with picnic baskets. "Who's hungry?"

"Are we really doing this?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm with him," Brea said jutting her thumb out toward her brother.

"Yes, we are really doing this," Caroline said. "Yeah, we're going to take a page from Scarlett. We made it through the war. I know you guys went through hell, and my mom knows I am a vampire so basically, it's like Atlanta has burnt. And yet in spite of everything, we persevered."

"All right, what are we eating?" Jeremy asked as he sat down on the rug.

"Something good," Caroline smiled.

Brea stayed standing before her brother nodded at her, "fine, whatever," she sighed before sitting down on the rug.

* * *

"Hey," Stefan said arriving at the group's area.

"Hey," Elena greeted, Brea momentarily looked up from her phone to nod in acknowledgment at her friend, "look who couldn't resist an epic romance."

"Will you come and take a walk with me?" he asked Elena and she nodded walking off with him.

"So…" Caroline said as she started looking between the two leftover siblings, who were clearly in no mood to be there, "chocolate bar?" she offered, holding it out to the two siblings, who just stared at her in response.

* * *

"Brea," Stefan said as he and Elena arrived back, "can we talk?" he asked.

"Fine, though I'm really not in the mood," she said standing up and walking off. "I'm sorry Stefan, I'm just really not in the mood for any drama right now."

"I know, I wouldn't bother you if it wasn't important."

"What is it then?"

"It's Damon."

"What about Damon?"

"He ran into some ah, troubles, helping Tyler the other night."

"What kind of troubles?" Brea asked with an eye roll, "stub his toe?" she scoffed.

"He was bitten," Stefan said and Brea's eye's widened.

"Oh my god, no. That means when he... he came to the house this morning apologising for everything, he was saying goodbye."

"Bonnie couldn't get a straight answer, but the witches said Klaus might know of a cure," he said and Brea's face darkened. "I'm sorry for bringing it up, but I know you have your memories, I just wanted to ask if you knew anything, has he ever mentioned a cure."

"No," Brea said shaking her head, "never. What can we do?"

"I have to go find him," Stefan sighed.

"I'll come," Brea said."

"No, no, no way."

"If I come you stand a chance, if you go by yourself, he could easily refuse you," Brea reasoned. Stefan stood for a minute in thought before hesitantly nodding in agreement, and they walked off together.

* * *

Stefan opened the door to Ric's apartment and he and Brea walked in, "Hello Katherine," Stefan greeted whilst Brea ignored her sister.

"Two days, I've been waiting," she snapped. "I'm supposed to be free of Klaus' compulsion by now. He's supposed to be dead.

"We ran into complications," Stefan said.

"Complications?"

"Doesn't matter. I just need to find him. Do you have any idea where he might be?" Stefan asked. As soon as he finished speaking, Stefan and Brea were quickly run out of sight by Katherine as the front door opened. Katherine held her finger over her lips to her, sister, warning her to stay quiet.

"Klaus, you're back," Katherine spoke. "Look who decided to come for a visit," Katherine said pulling Stefan into the middle of the apartment.

"You just keep popping up don't you?" Brea heard Klaus say. "And whilst that is interesting, I'm much more fascinating in the lovely girl who holds the heartbeat I can so clearly hear in the next room," Klaus said before appearing in front of Brea, causing her to gasp and rapidly step away to stand behind her sister.

"Brother," Elijah warned, "remember what we spoke about," he said with a warning glance at Klaus. Klaus sighed in acknowledgment and Brea turned to look at Elijah curiously, who in turn nodded at her, communicating that he'd spoken to Klaus and gotten him to agree to tread carefully around her.

"I need your help," Stefan said. "For my brother."

"Well, whatever it is, it's going to have to wait for a tick," Klaus said. "You see I have an obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention."

"You understand how important family is or you wouldn't be here," Elijah said to Stefan.

"What?" Brea asked.

"He didn't bury them at sea," Elijah explained. "He has them, all with him." Brea's eyes brightened slightly as he confirmed something she already suspected. "My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with them, I can free him, Brenna. That's why I did what I did," he said and Brea's eyes widened in understanding.

"And so I shall," Klaus spoke from behind Elijah, he quickly turned around only to be stabbed with a dagger in the chest, causing him to let out a loud scream. Brea in turn screamed and tried to run forward, but her sister wrapped her arms around her, turning her away from the sight. Klaus then quickly grabbed Stefan and slammed him into a wall, "now what am I going to do with you?" he asked. Klaus grabbed a knife and stabbed Stefan in the

"Let him go!" Brea yelled pushing past her sister.

"Do you feel that? Scraping against your heart. The slightest little movement and you're dead," Klaus taunted.

"He's just trying to help his brother," Katherine stuttered.

"The witches said you had a cure," Stefan groaned in pain. "Make me a deal. Just give me the cure and I'll do whatever you want." Klaus then ribbed the knife out and Brea ran to support her friend as he groaned in pain.

"Well, rest assured I won't kill you, at least not with the lovely Brenna here, I already have a lot to make up for on that front and I'm sure killing you won't help," Klaus muttered quietly before speaking up, "trouble is, I don't know if you'd be any good to me the way you are now, you're just shy of useless," he said filling up a glass with a blood bag before drinking.

"Please," Brea asked. "If you know of a cure, you have to help us," she said without looking at him, but she saw him nod out of the corner of her eye before he walked up to Stefan.

"I heard about this one vampire, crazy bloke," Klaus said as Brea's phone rang.

Brea ran out of the room and answered her phone. "Jer, I'm with Klaus," she said quickly before he mentioned their sister's name and risk Klaus hearing it.

"What?" Jeremy snapped. "Damon broke out of the boarding house, he's looking for Marie," Jeremy said using Elena's middle name so Klaus wouldn't understand. "He's not stable, we need to find her."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on my way," Brea said hanging up just as she heard yelling in the next room and ran out.

"No, no, no, no," Katherine said and Brea ran up to her only to see a werewolf bite on her arm and gasped in shock before Brea could yell in protest, Klaus had bitten his own wrist and shoved it in Katherine's mouth. Brea watched the wound on her arm heal.

"You're blood," Brea whispered.

"You want your cure," Klaus smirked at Stefan. "There it is."

"Your blood is the cure," Stefan realised.

"Gotta love mother nature, now let's talk you and I," Klaus said walking off with Stefan. While Klaus was distracted, Brea locked eyes with Katherine and nodded before leaving the apartment.

* * *

"Jer!" Brea yelled as she saw him walking through the town square, "did you find her?"

"No, not yet," he said, eye's searching frantically. "Ric called me to warn me, wait a second…" he trailed off. "Damon!" he called and Brea turned to see Damon swaying on the spot a few feet from them. "Damon," Jeremy called again as he came to stand in front of him with Brea standing next to him.

"Where's Elena? I need to see Elena now," Damon said quickly.

"Hey, let's get you out of here first, alright?" Jeremy said catching Damon as he stumbled.

"The Grill?" Brea suggested.

Jeremy nodded, "little help?" he groaned as he struggled to keep Damon upright.

Brea wrapped his other arm over her shoulder to take some of the weight, "gotta keep doing those pull-ups Jer, not quite strong enough."

* * *

As Brea and Jeremy got into the Grill, Jeremy leant Damon against a table of moved a little bit away to dial Elena, whilst Brea stayed next to her friend, holding his arm in comfort. "Hey, it's me. I'm with Damon at the Grill," Jeremy spoke, clearly leaving a voicemail. Damon then turned around, causing Brea to also turn, only to see Sheriff Forbes standing there, gun raised. Damon gave Brea a shove to the ground and then sped off at the same time Sheriff Forbes shot her gun at Damon. With Damon gone, the bullet sailed straight into Jeremy's chest.

"Oh god," Liz breathed as she saw what she'd done.

Brea turned her head around to see Jeremy lying opposite her on the floor and realised what had happened. "No!" she roared in pure devastation and she scrambled on her hands and knees towards her brother.

Liz wasn't far away and ran towards Jeremy placing her hands on his chest to try to slow the bleeding, "I got a gunshot victim at the Grill, get paramedics," she spoke into her radio.

"Get away from him," Brea screamed shoving Liz off her brother. "You're going to be fine," Brea said grabbing her brothers face. "Stay away!" Brea screamed again as Liz tried to get closer.

"Jeremy!" Bonnie said in shock from the doorway of the Grill as she and Caroline ran towards the scene.

"Mom!" Caroline said shocked. "Mom, what did you do?"

"I was aiming for Damon," she stuttered.

"Well, you missed," Brea yelled lunging for Liz only to be pulled by Caroline, before quickly refocussing on her brother.

"He still has his ring," Caroline sighed.

"She's human. The ring won't work on him," Bonnie snapped.

"Caroline!" Brea stuttered desperately.

"I got it," she said, biting into her wrist and holding it to Jeremys' mouth, "come on, Jeremy. Just drink. Jeremy, drink."

"What are you doing?" Liz asked.

"Helping him," Caroline snapped.

"Just shut up," Brea growled. "Jeremy drink," she pleaded at her brother, "please." When she realised her brother wasn't drinking, and that he was dead she let out an absolute wail before collapsing in a wave of tears across her dead brother's chest.

"Bonnie, what's going on?" Ric asked as he arrived. "Oh my god," he sighed as he saw Jeremy's body. He immediately ran and pulled Brea off of her brother, pulling her in for a hug as he held the back of her head.

"I know what I need to do," Bonnie said. "I need you to grab him," she said to Ric. "Take him with us."

"No, no, no, you can't move him," Liz protested. "This is a crime scene."

"Mom!" Caroline snapped. "Let them go."

Brea's tears stopped slightly when it finally dawned on her they could save him, "grab him, now!" she said pulling away from Ric.

Ric nodded and said "okay, all right. Come here, buddy. I got you. I got you," he said as he lifted Jeremy's body and ran him out, loading him into the car, Brea getting in the backseat with her brother and Ric and Bonnie in the front. As they reached the old witch house, Ric quickly hauled Jeremy's body out of the car and they all ran down to the basement, "Is this even possible?" Ric asked.

"There's a spell for it if they'll give me the power to use it," Bonnie answered.

"They have to," Brea stuttered, "Bonnie, please," she cried. Ric grabbed Brea's arm and pulled her out of the way so Bonnie could work.

"No," Bonnie said.

"What is it?" Brea and Ric asked.

"They're angry at me for coming back here," she said and Brea started hyperventilating. "They don't want to help."

"Well they have to," Brea and Ric both said again.

"They said there will be consequences."

"Damn the consequences! Save my brother," Brea cried.

"He's just a kid, tell them to shut up," Ric snapped and Bonnie started chanting again and the whole house started shaking.

Bonnie's nose started to bleed profusely and she begged, "Emily. Emily. I know you're there," she cried. "Please help me. I love him" she declared and the house quietened and the candles went out.

"No!" Brea cried in agony and Ric had to grab her again into a hug.

"Oh my god," Brea heard Bonnie whisper and she turned around to see Jeremy slowly waking up.

"Bonnie?" he groaned.

"Oh my god, Jeremy. Oh my god," she sighed.

"Jer?" Brea stuttered. "Jer!" she yelled before pushing away from Ric and throwing herself on the floor to hug her brother as tightly as she could. "Oh thank god, thank god," she cried and her brother hugged her back.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter, you're okay," Bonnie answered.

"Come on, I'll take you guys home," Ric sighed. "You both need some rest," he said helping Jeremy up and walking the siblings to the car before driving them home.

* * *

Brea got home and made sure Jeremy made it to his room, "I'll be fine," he smiled at his sister.

"I know, I just, I thought…"

"I know, trust me, I know."

"I can honestly say, you're the best brother I've ever had Jer, and you're my absolute best friend. If Bonnie couldn't bring you back today I don't know what I would've done."

Jeremy smirked, "best brother huh?"

"Absolutely, no doubt about it, I've had better sisters, but no better brothers."

"Better sisters?" Jeremy laughed.

"For sure," Brea smiled. "Don't tell Lena though, it's her life goal to be the best sister possible. I'd feel bad to crush her dreams like that."

"Oh of course," Jeremy smiled back, "secrets safe with me."

"I have to go," Brea sighed. "I don't want to, but I have to."

"Where to?" Jeremy asked confused.

"I left Stefan with Klaus. I can keep Klaus in line, I don't know that Stefan can, he might need my help. Klaus' blood is the cure, to werewolf bites."

"It is?" Jeremy asked shocked.

"Yeah, so I have to make sure Damon gets it, but I know he won't give it for free," Brea said. "But I'll be back later."

"Be safe," Jeremy asked, hugging his sister before she left.

* * *

Brea entered Ric's apartment and Klaus smirked at her from across the room before seeing her red eyes and running over to her, pulling her into a different room. "Are you okay love?" he asked and she nodded slowly. "You can tell me," he urged.

"My brother died today," she said eyes filling with tears. "Bonnie brought him back to life. He's the only family I have left, you killed all my other family and he nearly died as well," she stuttered and Klaus' face dropped.

"Love, I'm s…"

"No," Brea said pushing past him and out of the room. Before turning and looking back at him, "I hate you. Before the other night, I thought there was still hope for you, but then you took my aunt and my friends and I realised, Nik is gone. It's just Klaus left, and he's just a monster, a monster I wish I never knew," she snarled before walking out to find Stefan. "Stefan," she gasped seeing him surrounded in blood bags.

"No more," Stefan growled at Klaus.

"Not until we make a deal," he said looking at Brea briefly. "You can either remain here, living your life in Mystic Falls or you can embrace what you truly are. Leave town with me and save your brother's life," Klaus said holding out a blood bag to Stefan who snatched and started downing it, Brea locked eyes with Stefan and he shook his head, begging her not to intervene. "That's the spirit," Klaus smiled. "Sweetheart," Klaus said walking over to Katherine. "Take this over to Damon and come right back," he compelled her.

"You want me to leave?" Katherine asked.

"No," Stefan said.

"Yes," Klaus answered. "And if I were you…" he said as Katherine snatched the vial of his blood and zoomed out of the apartment, "I'd hurry," he finished.

"She'll never take it to him," Stefan groaned as he hung his head.

Brea bent down next to him and whispered, "she will, she will trust me."

"A word Brenna?" Klaus asked.

"No," Brea snapped.

"Please?" he asked. "One last time," he said and Brea snapped her head toward him and nodded reluctantly.

"What?" she asked as they stepped into a different room.

"I'm leaving town."

"Good."

"I was going to make it a condition of Stefan and I's deal that you leave town with us," he said and Brea's eyes widened. "But I understand now, after seeing you when you walked in here what I've done. Brenna, I'm truly sorry. I was so desperate to break the curse I didn't even think or care about how it would affect you." He then placed a hand on her cheek and she whipped her head away and he flinched. "You need to be with your brother and that teacher friend of yours. I'll leave you alone from now on. One day, when I undagger my family, I'll send them your way, but I won't bother you. Elijah tried to help me understand how badly I hurt you this morning, but it wasn't until I saw the tears in your eyes that I truly understood the love you hold for each of your families. I've always just considered us your only family, but I see now that I was wrong. I hope one day you can forgive me. But I understand that won't be for a long time. I love you, Brenna, I always have, and I always will."

"You don't know the meaning of love, so don't use that word," Brea snapped. "Love is putting someone else above yourself. Something you haven't done. And I hate, you went too far, the list of things you want my forgiveness for is too long now, you brought this on your self," she said turning away, before feeling a swoosh of air and leaving the room only to find Stefan and Klaus gone, perhaps for good.


	49. Chapter 49: The Birthday

**Seems to be an overwhelming vote for a bit of conflict in the later chapters, well, your wish is my command! Please don't forget to review! I find them super constructive, let me know what you want to see, what you don't want to see, what you like, what you don't like, anything! xx**

 **JDMichelle2626: I know! Bogus is the perfect word, I wish they didn't kill Jenna.**

 **kmeds224: Kol's personality is going to be so fun to write! It'll mesh well with Brea's personality I hope. She's been pretty down in the dumps the last few chapters but hopefully, we can get her back to her bubbly self soon!**

* * *

"Wakey wakey," Brea sang throwing the curtains open.

"Go away," Matt whined rolling over. "I didn't invite you to move in to have you wake me up every morning."

"You have work," Brea smirked.

Matt turned to look at the time, "crap," he said jumping out of bed. "Get out so I can change," Matt said pushing Brea towards the door and out of his room. Brea sighed and walked into the next room. "Shoot," Matt yelled running out and into Brea's room hugging her from behind, "happy birthday you nutcase," he laughed and Brea giggled as he let her go.

"Thanks," she smiled before her smile quickly fell as she caught sight of the pictures of her parents, Jenna and John she'd set up on the bedside table.

"Hey," Matt said pulling her attention back to him, "I know it's been hard. But you've been doing great. I know you've been trying to move on, but I think you need to move forward, not run away."

"What do you mean?" Brea asked.

"I mean you've been running from the memories in your house for the whole summer."

"Are you kicking me out?" Brea smirked.

"No!" Matt said quickly. "No, not at all. I wouldn't do that. You're actually fun to have around. I just think I've done all for you that I can. I think you have to go back into that house, at least for a little bit, try and work through the pain. And once you've done that, if you still can't bear it, come back here, I'll keep your room. I just think your recovery has plateaued." Brea stared at the ground for a moment and Matt panicked, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I just thought…"

"No," Brea said smiling at him. "I'm just thinking, you're right. I've spent the entire summer working through sadness. Can't get rid of the rage. But I don't feel like I'm going to burst into tears any second now, so improvement. You're right though, I have to go back. Move forward," she said smiling at Matt. "Keep the room though, I'll be back. Elena's a psycho," Brea giggled.

* * *

"Jeremy!" Brea yelled as she entered the Gilbert house.

"We're in here," Elena called from the kitchen.

Brea walked into the kitchen to only see Ric and Elena, "neither of you are Jeremy," Brea said tilting her head.

"Well, he's upstairs."

"He's got work, Matt just called me saying he's not there," Brea said sitting down as her sister started making a tea for her, "thanks," she said as Elena handed it over.

"I know, Matt called me as well, I got him moving."

"Was that, uh, Stefan news?" Ric asked as he walked over to the couch he'd been spending the summer sleeping on and started tidying up the blankets.

"Could be more Klaus victims," Elena said and Brea started glaring at the air.

"You're certain Stefan's still with him?" Ric asked.

"Easy to be certain when the alternative is that he's dead," Elena said.

"He's not dead," Brea said giving her sister a small smile.

"Are you sure you're still okay on the couch?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good," he said.

"You've spent the whole summer on it," Brea smiled.

"If you need your own bedroom," Elena said gesturing upstairs.

"And sleep in your dead parent's room, or my dead girlfriend's room, no."

"Right," Elena said handing him a coffee, "got it." Elena then turned around and started gathering her things to leave.

"Hey, guys," Ric called making them look at him. "Happy birthday," he said smiling at them.

"Thanks," they both said quietly. Neither of them felt like celebrating. "What's this?" Elena asked as she got into the hall.

Brea poked her head around the corner to see Elena pointing at Brea's bags she'd dropped in the doorway, "oh yeah, moving back in," Brea said before sitting back.

Elena came up to Brea and hugged her as Brea drank her tea, "thanks," Elena whispered and Brea turned her head to look at her sister and hugged her back. Elena then let her go and left to go see Damon.

"What are your plans today?" Ric asked.

"I gotta meet Tyler and Caroline for lunch, although I really don't want to," Brea groaned.

"Birthday thing?"

"Yeah, it's their shout, but I know I'm going to go and hear all about this party Caroline's throwing for me. 'You only turn 18 once,'" Brea said mocking Caroline. "Try 50 times," Brea scoffed and Ric smiled.

"Well, if I know Caroline, which I do, you'll only turn 18 like this once," Ric said and Brea groaned.

* * *

"I'm so excited for the party," Caroline sang as the three of them sat down at the Grill.

"I'm not," Brea sang back and Caroline scowled while Tyler laughed.

"Lighten up a bit Brea. Gotta have some fun," Tyler said playfully punching her arm.

"I've turned 18 enough times to know it's always the same. Yay, yay, birthday, boring."

"Elena hasn't turned 18 before," Caroline said triumphantly.

"Elena feels the same as me. She's more interested in finding Stefan. We sent each other a happy birthday text this morning and that was it. Neither of us are in the mood for celebrating."

"There'll be booze," Caroline said quickly hoping to entice Brea.

"Not selling it, Care."

"But Tyler said…"

"What did you say?" Brea said glaring at her friend and he glared at Caroline.

"Um, nothing."

"Tyler!"

"Sorry, I just told her about our little drinking sessions," Tyler said. "Good for letting off steam. You gotta loosen up somehow Brea. You've been so uptight lately, which I get, trust me I do. But you become more you with alcohol. You might actually enjoy this party," Tyler said.

Brea slumped back in her chair, "fine. I assume you have an outfit picked out?" Brea asked Caroline.

"I do! And you're going to love it. You're going to be so hot!" Caroline giggled. "Hey somethings up with your mother," Caroline said to Tyler.

"Like what?" he asked.

"When I was over yesterday she just kept eying me."

"Hey guys," Jeremy said coming over to the table to wait on them.

"Yo, baby brother," Brea greeted and he looked at her but ignored her.

"Did Matt make you switch sections?" Caroline asked as Jeremy poured them waters. All Jeremy could do was shrug and Caroline scoffed, "he thinks we're dating."

"So does my mother," Tyler said.

"What?" Caroline asked in disbelief.

"We're together all the time, it's not a leap," Tyler said.

"Ha! That's crazy," Caroline laughed.

"Right?" Tyler said not amused.

"Cool," Brea said feeling awkward before getting up and following her brother inside the Grill.

"Ric said you're moving back in," Jeremy said as he walked around the Grill, Brea trailing behind.

"Yeah. Matt's idea. It's a good one. It'll help," Brea said.

Jeremy turned to look at her, "it will. I promise. Just stay this time, please."

"Promise," Brea smiled.

* * *

"I feel like I have to fight Damon every single time we get a lead on Stefan," Elena whined as they unpacked boxes of party decorations that Caroline bought.

"Maybe he doesn't want to find him?" Tyler suggested.

"Tyler," Caroline chastised.

"What? He's into you," Tyler said pointing at Elena. "Isn't he?" Tyler asked Brea and Brea nodded.

"The only reason Stefan left with Klaus was so that he could save Damon's life. I mean, trust me, Damon wants to find him," Elena said.

"But you kissed him. Probably screwed with his head," Tyler said and Brea snorted.

"Tyler!" Caroline snapped. It appeared they'd both told Tyler that same story. "I'm sorry," Caroline said turning to Elena, apologising for telling Tyler.

"I'm not," Brea said and Elena pretended to glare at her. "Tyler has some great insight. Probably did mess with his head, but it was a death bed kiss. He knows that. Damon definitely wants to find Stefan. I know that for sure," Brea said with a smile.

Elena turned to Caroline and said with a smile, "don't worry about it. Look, yes I kissed him. But it was a…"

"Death bed kissy thing," Brea piped up. "Just like I said."

"A goodbye kiss," Elena altered. "I thought he was going to die."

"Death bed kissy thing," Brea smirked as Tyler smiled at her.

"I just missed a call from Bonnie. I'll be right back," Elena said leaving the room.

"That girl never answers her phone," Brea said rolling her eyes.

Caroline then quickly spun around to glare at Tyler, "just because I tell you things, doesn't mean you're allowed to know them."

Brea laughed, "you stuffed up," Brea teased Tyler.

"Sorry," Tyler apologised. "I gotta run if I'm going to change and pick up Sofie in time."

"You're bringing a date?" Caroline asked. "Slutty Sofie is your date?"

"Nice," Brea said holding her hand out for a fist bump, which he gave without hesitation.

"It's been kind of slow in that department," Tyler said.

"Urgh," Brea groaned turning away.

"And… I am horny all the time now."

"Heh. Yeah, tell me about it. Sometimes I feel like I'm going to explode," Caroline agreed.

"Oh my god, fist bump rescinded. Did not need to know that."

Caroline and Tyler both smiled at their uncomfortable thing before Caroline continued, "it's a vampire thing. Our emotions are heightened. We're on overdrive. So…"

"It's a werewolf thing too. It's like I can't turn it off."

"Human's don't really have the problem," Brea said trying to cut through the sexual tension. "We've got… homework."

Both Caroline and Tyler tilted their head at Brea, "homework? Really," Caroline scoffed before turning back to Tyler. "Well, I hope you get lucky tonight."

"I'll see you both later," Tyler said leaving.

"Bye," Brea said. "You know if you guys want to get together you should just do it. This whole awkward, will they won't they thing is getting boring."

"Woah, woah, we're not. No, what never," Caroline scoffed. "Here hang this up," Caroline said throwing bunting at Brea.

"It's my birthday I shouldn't have to hang things up," Brea complained.

"Ordinarily no, but you're annoying me now," Caroline smiled. "Start working."

* * *

"Dress," Brea said sticking her head in Stefan's room and chucking a dress at Elena, who caught it.

"Thanks," Elena said. "Are you ready for this?"

"No, you?"

"No."

"Just a couple hours, and then we'll have a whole year without a birthday party."

Brea began to leave when Elena called her back, "Brea. I'm really glad you're moving back in."

"Me too," Brea smiled before leaving. On her way back to the guest room she was getting ready in, she crossed paths with Damon and he grabbed her elbow, pulling her into his room, "ok," Brea said confused.

"Thought I'd give you your birthday present out of the way of everyone," he smirked.

"Damon," she complained. "I told you not to get me anything."

"I know, you've both said that. So don't worry I didn't pay for it."

"You stole it? Damon, you can't do that. Think of the poor sales associate that's going to get accused of stealing."

"I didn't steal it," he said rolling his eyes. "I kept it from a long time ago. Thought I might pass it on to my oldest friend," he smiled before pulling out a box from under his bed and handing it to Brea.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You could open it and see," he mockingly suggested.

Brea smirked and opened that box, "oh my god, Damon!" she said in shock. "You kept it!" she laughed as she pulled an old football out of the box. "It's kinda gross now."

"Yeah, well, a 150-year-old football will get that way," he smiled. "Do you like it?"

"I love it. Thank you so much!" she said gently tossing it in the air with a sigh. "You know, if Stefan was here we could've kicked his ass again."

Damon laughed, "he never could beat us. When you said you wanted to play I thought you'd be such a handicap," he said leaning on the bedpost. "Whenever Katherine played she just flirted. You, on the other hand, one of the most competitive people I know. He never stood a chance."

"Are you getting any closer?" Brea asked. "To finding him."

Damon hesitated, "promise not to tell Elena?"

Brea was silent for a moment before agreeing, "promise."

"All the leads Sheriff Forbes has given us have been right. Ric and I have been checking them out all summer," he said walking to his wardrobe to reveal a map with pins in it.

"What are the pins?" Brea asked.

Damon hesitated again, "Stefan's victims," he said quietly.

"What?" Brea breathed. "Not Klaus'?"

"He's flipped the switch. Gone all ripper style."

"Ripper? Oh my god. That's not Klaus' style, that's definitely Stefan. Damon…"

"I know."

"This will break her," Brea said sadly.

"That's why she can't find out. I can't work out a way to get him away from Klaus."

"I could try?" Brea suggested. "Klaus, he'll listen to me. He might let him come home. He owes me that much," Brea growled.

"No, no. No way. You're not going near Klaus," Damon said putting his hands on Brea's shoulders. "I'm not risking him taking you too," he said pulling her in for a hug before releasing her. "I do have one more thing for you," he said pulling out a box. "I bought it. Don't kill me for spending money."

Brea opened it with a small smile and gasped, "Damon! It's beautiful," she said pulling out the first edition Dracula book. "Bram Stoker, ironic and brilliant. Thank you."

Damon gave her a small smile in return before ushering her to the door, and she left to get changed.

* * *

"Oi, loser," Jeremy's voice said from the doorway.

"Aren't you meant to say oi, best sister ever?" Brea asked turning to face her brother.

Jeremy smirked, "are you ok?"

"Yeah," she said fiddling with the ring on her finger

"Everyone is here."

"So I can hear," Brea said, the music was thumping the house.

"Caroline sent me to drag you down."

"Of course she did."

"Come on," Jeremy said putting his hands on Brea's shoulders and forcefully walking her out of the room and down the stairs. 'Happy Birthday's' were echoed by everyone they passed.

"Elena's going to hate this," Brea smiled.

"Yeah, well Elena could do with some lightening up," Jeremy said. "See ya," he said walking off.

"Wait! Argh," she groaned before walking further into the parlour room.

"Brea!" a voice called and she turned around.

"Chad," she greeted. "Glad you came. Oh, hey Dana!" she greeted as Dana caught up.

"Yeah well Caroline is kinda scary, we're not about to not show up."

"Very true."

"I'll leave you two to it, happy birthday Brea," Dana said before walking.

"Your girlfriends leaving you with your ex?" Brea asked. "What's going on?"

Chad jerked his head to the side and the two of them moved into the corner of the room. "I got you a bit of a personal present and I didn't want to leave it in the pile with the rest of the gifts."

"There's a pile?" Brea asked gobsmacked.

"Yeah, the invitation said gifts compulsory."

"Bloody Caroline. You didn't have to get me anything."

"I know, but I did. Here," he said handing her a neatly wrapped present. "Open it."

Brea neatly tore off the wrapping and pulled out a beautiful ornate photo frame, and inside it was a picture of her with her parents, Jenna and Elena. "Oh my god," she breathed. "Chad! This is… thank you!" she said.

"I took the picture."

"I remember," she said unable to take her eyes off the photo. "This is amazing. Thank you," she said pulling him in for a hug and wiping her eyes.

"Ok, I'm going to go find Dana, I'm glad you like it," he said leaving her.

"What you got there?" Damon said coming to stand next to her and she held it out to show him. "Wow, your ex got that for you?"

"Yeah. Almost as good as your football and book," Brea smiled, eyes still teary.

"Here," Damon said. "I'll swap you. I'll pop this upstairs in your room out of the way of the party, and you take this bottle and have fun at your party." Brea smiled and the two swapped items and Brea took a big swig of the bottle. "Good girl," he smirked before leaving.

"You like?" Caroline asked bounding up to Brea.

"Does Elena not like?"

"Not really," Caroline sighed.

"Then I love," Brea smiled, flinging an arm around her best friend.

"Yeah! Come on, I'll mix that into a cup for you," Caroline said grabbing Brea's bottle and hand and bouncing back into the hub of people.

* * *

"I knew I'd finally influence you," Tyler smiled as Brea downed another drink.

"Well, my life is shit, so I figure now's as good a time as any to be influenced," Brea smiled.

"You haven't asked what I got you yet."

"I didn't know you got me anything."

"Liar. Caroline told me you were pissed when I didn't give you your present at lunch as well."

Brea could only smile, "she exaggerates."

"Here," he said holding out a jewellery box to her. "I didn't wrap it, sorry. My mom helped pick it out."

"Gotta love Carol," Brea said opening the box to reveal a locket, "Tyler I love it," she said going for a hug, but he pushed her away.

"Open it first," he laughed. Brea smirked and opened it, inside on one side was a family portrait with Elena, Jeremy, her parents, Jenna and John. And on the other side was a photo of her, Elena, Tyler, Matt, Caroline and Bonnie. "Do you know how hard I had to look to find a photo of you guys all standing with John?" he laughed.

"I love it!" Brea giggled jumping on Tyler to hug him. "Put it on me please," she said getting off him and turning around so he could do it up.

When she turned around he handed her another drink, "I'm liking drunk Brea, sober Brea's been sad lately, rightly so, but this is the Brea I know and love."

Before Brea could respond, her arm was looped through Caroline's, who was also guiding Elena, and she was taken away into the crowd, "thank you!" she yelled back, before turning around and drinking her drink.

The three of them arrived in the living room giggling like crazy. "Oh, stoner den, buzzkill," Caroline said.

"You dragged us here," Brea laughed, "and you have vamp smell, you're a vampire failure," Brea giggled and Caroline laughed as well as Elena chocked on the smell.

"Hey guys," Matt greeted coming up to them.

"Matty!" Brea laughed tackling her friend into a hug.

"Matt, hey," Elena greeted. Matt then leant in and kissed both of them on the cheek, in an obvious attempt to make Caroline jealous.

"It's working Matty," Brea whispered.

"Happy birthday," Matt said to the two of them.

"Thank you," Elena responded. Matt then gave Brea a fist bump before leaving the room.

"He hates me. His hatred of me has driven him to drugs," Caroline sighed.

"He doesn't hate you, he hates that he's not with you," Elena said.

"Matt's on drugs?" Brea asked confused.

"We're in the stoner den Brea," Elena said nicely.

"Oh right. Well, I don't know about you, but he's always nice to me," Brea said drinking from her drink while Caroline and Elena smiled at her. "I mean I didn't think this was actually the druggy room because that's Jeremy over there, so I just thought we were all really bad at smelling." As soon as Brea said that, Elena's head whipped around to see Jeremy sitting on the couch smoking. Elena sighed before handing Caroline her drink to hold before storming off toward their brother. "Run Jer!" Brea yelled, "wicked witch of Maple Street headed your way," Brea yelled and Caroline quickly slapped a hand over her mouth to stop her talking as the two erupted in giggles, only for Elena to turn and glare them into silence.

"That's a scary glare," Caroline said.

"Yeah, I'm gonna run before she comes and gets me, bye," Brea said before making a break for it, before quickly coming back, "I'm going to take that with me," Brea said taking the cup Elena had given Caroline to hold.

* * *

"Hide me," Brea said to Damon and Ric when she saw them outside.

"From who?" Ric asked.

"My sister, I said something and I'm worried she's going to come for me," Brea shuddered.

"Hello, birthday girl," Damon said.

"I've been standing here for 20 seconds," Brea said confused.

"That was the warning," Damon said though gritted teeth.

"Drink," Elena said from behind Brea, holding her hand out for Damon's glass.

"Bugger," Brea hissed and bopped down in front of Damon.

"I can see you," Elena scowled. "Jeremy's smoking again," she told Ric.

"Is his stash any good?" Damon asked.

"You're an ass," Elena retorted.

"Talk to him, please?" Elena asked Ric. "He looks up to you. And you," Elena said turning to look down at Brea, "I can still see you down there. Can you please, just stand with me on this. Both my siblings are going off the rails," she said handing Damon his glass back and walking off.

"I'm surprised she could see me," Brea said standing up and Damon laughed.

"How much have you had to drink?" Damon smiled.

"I'm having fun," Brea sung. "I know how to relax, unlike grouchy over there, see ya," Brea said skipping off walking inside. As she got inside she saw Caroline leaning against a door jam, drinking straight from the bottle staring at something across the room. "What we looking at?" Brea asked coming to stand next to her. "Ew," Brea grimaced as she saw Caroline was glaring daggers at Tyler grinding against his date on the dance floor. "Gonna need that," Brea said taking a swig out of Caroline's bottle before holding it back.

"Since when were they a thing?" Matt asked coming to stand next to the girls.

"Matty!" Brea cheered high-fiving her friend on arrival.

"I thought you were ignoring me," Caroline sighed.

"I'm not ignoring you," Matt countered.

"Well, you've only said five words to me all summer. Those were four of them."

"But he just said…" Brea started before Caroline spoke over the top of her.

"Don't," she said and Brea giggled, taking the bottle again before handing it back.

"Maybe because every time I've seen you, you've been with him," Matt snarked.

"Because he's my friend. Which is what I thought you were," Caroline hissed.

"Hey, hey, we're all besties here," Brea interjected.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be like mortal enemies?" Matt asked. "Isn't that how it works in the vampire-werewolf universe?"

"Oh Matt," Brea giggled, "how little you know." She then frowned before looking at Caroline, "actually he's right, he kind of has a point."

"Matt, shh! What is wrong with you?" Caroline said.

"Oh yeah! Secret Matt, come on," Brea said playfully slapping him on the arm.

"I don't know. I'm uh… I'm out of it, I guess," Matt said quietly knowing he stuffed up. "Sorry," he said sadly before walking off.

Caroline just grabbed Brea's hand and tried to walk off into the dance floor but they were intercepted by Tyler, "what was that about?" he asked and Brea opened her mouth to answer.

"Don't," Caroline said holding a finger up to silence her again. "Nothing," she answered.

"Come on Care. Let the birthday girl speak," he said smiling at Brea and she returned it with a wide smile.

"Great party, Caroline," Sofie who Tyler was with said.

"Thanks, Now leave it," Caroline compelled and Brea started tugging on her arm frantically as Sofie walked out.

"What the hell?" Tyler asked.

"Urgh," Caroline groaned grabbed Brea's hand again and walked off holding the bottle to her mouth as she did before handing it to Brea.

* * *

Brea was sitting on the edge of Damon's bathtub drinking Caroline's bottle whilst her friend leant against the bench drinking a blood bag to calm down. "This room's off-limits," Caroline said as she heard someone enter the room and both girls straightened up and Caroline tried to hide the blood bag, before they realised it was only Elena and then they relaxed.

"Caroline? Brea?" Elena asked.

"Sorry," Caroline apologised. "I just needed to take a beat," she said gesturing to the blood bag.

Brea stumbled to her feet, "what are you doing my lovely sister?"

"You hiding?" Caroline asked.

"I was just looking for Damon."

"Well, he'd better be here somewhere. We haven't done the cake yet!" Caroline said.

"I think I'm going to pass on the whole cake thing," Elena said.

"No!" Brea panicked. "I love cake! That's the only reason I came tonight. I was told there was going to be cake." Caroline then turned to glare at Brea, "oh and I heard the party was going to be awesome as well," she covered and Caroline smiled before turning back around to Elena.

"No way, no! It's your birthday. No, it's the dawn of a new day. And you can't get on with your life until you've made a wish and blown out the candles."

"Is that what you all want us to do?" Elena asked. "Just get on with our lives?"

"No," Caroline defended. "Maybe," she admitted. "I just don't think anyone wants to see you both like this," Caroline said grabbing Brea's hand and pulling her forward. "I mean, look at Brea, the only way she can survive a night like this is by drinking. You have to spend the whole night checking to see if everyone is ok, it's not healthy Elena, for either of you."

"You know, ever since we found out about Brea's curse, every birthday we have now is just a countdown. A countdown to when I'm going to lose the most important person in my life. My best friend. I can't move on from that!" Elena snapped.

"I know, I know," Caroline said squeezing Brea's hand as she felt her friend stiffen next to her. "But you two are better off making memories you can cherish forever than being miserable. Brea, she's not gone, she'll just leave for a while. She'll find you again. Won't you?" Caroline asked and Brea nodded, no longer able to speak, for fear of crying. "But it's not just Brea, it's…"

"I'm not going to give up on finding Stefan," Elena said.

"Of course not. And you shouldn't."

"We would never," Brea stated cheerfully.

"But you have to admit that you're kind of just letting your life pass you by. Isn't Stefan the one who wanted to make sure that you lived it?"

"You want me to make a wish?" Elena snapped.

"I just want to find a way to save my sister and know that he's alive. That's it. That's my wish," Elena said walking out of the room as Brea stared at Damon's cupboard door guiltily.

Before Elena could leave the room she quickly backtracked, she'd caught sight of the map in the wardrobe on her way out. "I'm sorry," Caroline apologised. "Hey, I'm just drunk and dumb tonight. What are you doing?" Caroline asked and the two walked toward Elena as she opened the wardrobe door. "What's all that?"

"Stefan and Klaus map," Brea answered quietly.

"Damon's been tracking him without me," Elena breathed. "You knew," she said spinning to her sister.

"I only found it tonight. Before the party. I just wanted you to enjoy your night first, so I didn't tell you," Elena nodded in understanding before turning to look at the map again.

"Why wouldn't he just tell her?" Caroline asked Brea.

Brea sighed before saying, "they're not all Klaus' victims."

"No, no," Elena said before storming out of the room.

"What do you mean by that?" Caroline asked.

"They're Stefan's," Brea said looking at the map. "Nearly all of them."

* * *

Brea and Caroline walked through the party both done with the night, "excuse me, excuse me, excuse me," Caroline said as the pair pushed through the crowd. Caroline then grumpily picked a boy up and moved him to the side, "excuse me," she snapped and Brea's eyes went wide as she looked between the two and then ran to catch up to Caroline.

"What the hell was that?" Brea hissed.

"What is your problem?" Tyler said coming up from the other side asking the same question. "You're pissed that I brought someone?"

"Why would I be pissed? You brought a date. You're dating. That's awesome," Caroline moaned.

"Forget that! You can't be picking people up in a party like that," Brea whispered.

Caroline rolled her eyes and grabbed Brea pulling the two of them up some steps, but Tyler ran after them, "okay should I not be dating?" he asked.

"Hey, you're horny all the time, right? I mean, a guy has needs," Caroline asked sarcastically.

"Oh no, not this again, I'm going to…" Brea said trying to leave, but Caroline's strong hold on her hand kept her in place.

"If I shouldn't be dating, all you gotta do is say something," Tyler put out there. "If you don't say something, then I'm going to keep dating."

"Oh god, please let me leave," Brea groaned.

"What would I say?" Caroline scoffed.

"Don't do that, Caroline. I've already been there once with you and you said no. You shut me down. I'm not going back there unless you make it crystal clear that…" Tyler said and Caroline quickly released Brea's hand and attached her face to Tyler's while Brea stood there wide-eyed not knowing what to do. "Let's get out of here," Tyler said and Caroline nodded breathlessly.

"Bye," they both breathed to Brea before running off. "Hey," Caroline said to Damon as she and Tyler passed him, "you missed the cake," she said handing Damon her bottle before leaving.

Brea tilted her head and looked at Damon, "are you ok?" she asked.

"Not now, I…"

"Damon?" Brea asked.

"I'll tell you tomorrow," he said quietly. "Don't want to ruin your night," he grabbed Brea's head and kissed her forehead before leaving. Brea sighed and saw a text appear on her phone.

J - Leaving wanna come?

B - Where are you?

J - Front door. With Matt, let's go.

"Hey," Jeremy said as Brea came out the door. "We're walking."

"Yep," Brea said sadly, most of her alcohol buzz had worn off and as she walked home walked slightly behind the boys so they wouldn't see her silent tears as she fiddled with the ring on her finger.

* * *

"Here," Jeremy said handing Brea a bowl of ice cream, he and Matt then started shovelling the dessert into their mouths like it was a race.

"I should probably go before Elena and Mr Saltzman see what a bad example I am," Matt said.

"What about me?" Brea asked.

"You know too much, your opinion is formed," he smiled goofily.

"Are you sure you can walk?" Jeremy asked him.

"We'll see," Matt laughed. "Can I take the ice cream with me?" he asked.

"Gotta check with the boss," Jeremy said looking at Brea and just gave a small nod.

Before Matt could leave, he turned and asked Jeremy, "what happened in the car man?"

"Nothing," Jeremy answered.

"Come on, man, you said 'Vicki'. You said my sister's name. Why?" Matt asked and Brea looked up from her bowl to her brother curiously. "You said you were seeing things?"

"You're seeing things?" Brea asked.

"You've hardly been home all summer, couldn't exactly tell you," Jeremy said. "I've been seeing her," Jeremy said to Matt.

"I think I see her all the time too," Matt said. "It's because I miss her so much, like, I want to see her, so I do. I know we've got out hands full with all the supernatural stuff in this town but… ghosts?"

"Like I said, my, uh… My head's all messed up," Jeremy covered and Matt left.

"You're serious," Brea said looking at her brother.

Jeremy sighed and came up to his sister kissing her head, "I'll tell you tomorrow."

Brea then went upstairs and walked into her room. As soon as she walked into her room she froze. There was a present on her bed that wasn't there before. She slowly made her way towards it and saw her name written on a card, in handwriting all too familiar to her, "Nik," she breathed. Her heart rate began to race as she realised he must have seen that Elena was alive. She lunged across the room and toward the card but before she could rip the envelope open she saw a note 'Don't worry, he sent me to deliver this, he doesn't know she's alive. Don't tell her I was here. - Stefan'. Immediately after reading this she relaxed, and then screwed her nose up at the thought of a present and card from him and grabbed it and walked it across the room and left it sitting unopened on her dresser.

"Knock, knock," Jeremy said from the doorway. "Who's that from?" he asked.

"No one," she said, hiding it under a top she left lying around. "What's up?"

"I drew this for you," he said. "Just a card is all," he said walking in and leaving it on her bed face down.

"Thanks, Jer," she said as he left her room and she walked over and picked it up. It was a drawing of her he'd clearly based off the 1864 portrait of her and Katherine and was her dressed in an elegant gown smiling along with beautiful calligraphy happy birthday and she smiled and leant it up against her lamp before getting into bed and trying to sleep.


	50. Chapter 50: The Hybrid

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, just got back from a holiday so a delay on this one, but as this is uploaded I will already be working on the next chapter. Don't forget to review. Let me know what you think of the mini flashback, do you want me to include more? Let me know xx**

 **kankanime123: Yeah she does die. Definitely some more trouble coming from Brea and Klaus.**

 **coconutXbanana: She will definitely be spending a lot of time with Matt, so you may see her back with him soon! But sorry, she opened it haha**

 **JDMichelle2626: Thank you! Getting even closer**

 **kvarnalidi: Thanks that's really so sweet of you xx**

 **AnimeNerdX: Ah thanks! That's means so much, I hope you continue liking it!**

 **Guest: No they're not identical, they're fraternal twins, she's not a doppelganger**

 **Liz: Perfect! I'm not settled on how I want her relationship to be with Esther and Finn yet but we will find out soon**

 **Coco11: I think I prefer Katherine, she'll definitely lean on Katherine more in the next season!**

* * *

"Morning," Elena greeted Brea as she came into the kitchen.

"Hey," Brea replied as she drank her tea at the bench.

"I'm going over to Damon's want to come?" Elena asked.

"Seriously?" Brea scoffed.

"What?"

"Look at the TV Elena, Andie died last night. That's why he was in a foul mood. Just leave him be."

"I need to talk to him about Stefan."

"Elena…"

"Are you coming or not?" Elena asked and Brea shook her head no. "Your phone is ringing," Elena said walking over to Brea's phone on the couch.

"Don't answer it!" Brea yelled spinning around to face Elena.

"What?" Elena laughed.

"Don't answer it."

"Why?" Elena asked grabbing the phone curiously. "The number isn't in your contacts."

"It's just ah… it's just those spam calls you know? Telemarketers and stuff," Brea lied.

"Ok," Elena said letting it go and putting the phone down. "I'll come back later if you're still here," she said leaving the house.

"Who's calling?" Jeremy asked from behind Brea.

"Oh my god!" Brea yelped spinning around. "Jer!"

"Who was calling?" he asked again.

"I said no one."

"You're lying," he said turning around and going back upstairs.

As she left her phone beeped with a text message from the unknown number:

\- I've been trying to reach you, love, I know you've been dodging my calls, but I wanted to wish you a happy birthday, I hope you liked your present. I'll see you soon -

* * *

"Brea!" Elena called as she got back to their house, "feel like a road trip?"

"Ohh yeah! Where to?" Brea asked, "do I need clothes?"

"Put on hiking shoes and you'll be good," Elena said. "I'm going to find Stefan."

Brea tensed up. "Lena… are you sure that's smart? He's with Klaus."

"I know. But I have to try, meet me in the car when you're ready. We have to pick someone up first."

* * *

"Ric's place!" Brea cheered as they pulled up in front of his building.

"You've been here?" Elena asked as they started walking.

"Yeah. Remember, when Ric was Nik?" Brea said before freezing. "Klaus. When Ric was Klaus."

The twins reached Alaric's front door and Elena turned to her twin, "we never really talked properly. About your memories. How you're feeling about it all?"

"I'm fine," Brea said.

"I…" Elena started. "You can talk to me," Elena said. "About anything."

"Thanks," Brea said with a small smile at her twin. "Want to knock?" Brea said pointing at the door. Elena nodded before knocking hard and loud on the door, "woah, Lena!" Brea said grabbing Elena's hand. Elena smiled before doing the same again. "Stop!" Brea laughed and Elena giggled.

"Go away, Damon!" Ric called out.

"Damon!" Brea said in feigned disgust, "as if," she smiled before knocking hard on the door herself making both her and Elena giggle and Elena joined in knocking on the door before it flung open as Alaric finally answered, "Hey!" Brea said happily.

"You're not who I expected," Ric grunted as he buttoned up his pants quickly.

"I need you to tell us what you know about Stefan and Tennessee," Elena said cutting straight to the point.

"Did you miss the part where I checked out of all this?" Ric asked turning back into his apartment.

"Yeah, thanks for that," Brea said following him in. "No note, car gone, I had to get this loser to tell me on the way over here," Brea protested.

"Hey!" Elena argued before speaking to Ric, "come on Ric," she whined shutting the apartment door closed behind her. "Whatever Damon knows, you know."

"Ask Damon," Ric countered while putting on a shirt and all Brea could do was snort in amusement.

"Yeah, but Damon's not exactly in the mood to help right now," Elena said.

"Yeah, Andi's dead, so he's, you know, mourning," Brea said.

"For good reason," Ric said. "It's not safe for either of you. Stefan's off the rails and Klaus is right by his side."

"Yeah, but he's still holding on to his humanity," Elena said. "Which means he can still be saved," she said as she started grabbing plates and tidying up Ric's kitchen.

"Why do you have to be the one to save him?" Ric asked.

"I'm not the kind of person who checks out," Elena snarked. "Look, he would never give up on me. I'm not going to give up on him. Tell me what you know, Ric," she pleaded.

Brea looked at her sisters face, and her mind was made up, "we'll go ourselves if we have to and just wander around until we find him or someone recognises us and takes us to him. Please, Ric, we need your help."

Ric still looked hesitant until Elena whispered, "please."

Ric's face crumbled and he told them, "they've been tracking werewolves, he and Klaus. All up the Eastern Seaboard. We thought we had them outside of Memphis," Ric started telling the twins.

* * *

"Can you stop poking me," Tyler said shoving Brea's hand off him, "I'm trying to talk to Elena," he said turning back to her sister, "a lot of us like to keep to ourselves for the full moon. Chain ourselves up. But there are some werewolves that like to gather in places that they don't have to do that. Where they can enjoy it."

"What kind of places?" Elena asked.

"Mountains, state parks, deserts, that kind of stuff."

"Anywhere in Tennessee?"

"Yeah. Here, give me your phone, I'll try to pull up a map," Tyler said holding out his hand.

"Thanks for this," Elena said. "I know it's asking a lot."

"As Caroline likes to remind me, Stefan's in this mess because I bit Damon. I figure I owe you one."

"Yeah, you idiot," Brea said poking him again.

"Have either of you talked to her today?" Tyler asked.

"Oh so now you want to talk about Care?" Brea asked. "I just spent 5 minutes asking you and you ignored me."

"You weren't asking, you were poking."

"The same thing," Brea replied.

"No, I haven't," Elena said interrupting them. "Why?"

"Just curious," Tyler said.

"They hooked up!" Brea whispered and Tyler kicked her, "ow!"

"Here," he said handing Elena back her phone, ending the conversation. "That's your best bet."

"Thanks so much, Ty," Elena said grabbing Brea's arm, "we got to go," she said dragging her sister away.

"We'll talk later!" Brea yelled back after her friend.

"You get anything?" Ric asked as they approached the bar.

"How do you feel about a hike through the Smoky Mountains?" Elena asked.

"Not that keen honestly," Brea mumbled and Elena shushed her.

"You want to hunt down a pack of werewolves on a full moon?" Ric asked her incredulously.

"We'll be out of there before the moon's full," Elena promised. "If you don't come with us, we'll go by ourselves," Elena said and she and Brea made to leave causing Ric to spin around and stare at them in shock. "What? You're the one who told us we could handle things on our own now."

"Yeah, I meant like frozen dinners and SAT's," he said and Elena just stared at him. "All right, fine. Let's just go," he whined. "But you're driving."

* * *

"I swear to god," Ric said getting out of the car, "remind me never to go on a road trip with the two of you again."

"Don't blame me!" Brea said, "it was all her."

"Are you kidding me?" Elena scoffed, "you kept kicking my seat."

"I wouldn't have had to kick your seat if you would just play some good music, I mean seriously is it that hard? Such a power trip in the front."

"That's part of the perk of driving, I pick the music," Elena said throwing a backpack at Brea as they started their hike.

"That's the front passenger's job, not yours," Brea countered. "All I asked for was one song and you said no. You didn't even know what I wanted to play, you just said no, how's that fair huh?"

"Life's not always fair Brea, you ought to know, you've lived enough of them," she snarked.

"Rude!"

"Enough!" Ric groaned, "in a couple of hours, the full moon's going to rise just above that ridge," he said pointing. "If Tyler's right that's where the pack will be."

Elena and Brea locked eyes and smiled, "you were a boy scout weren't you?" Elena asked.

"Oh you were so a boy scout," Brea laughed.

"Shut up," Ric smirked.

"A boy scout slash vampire slayer," Elena smiled.

"He does it all! Super Ric," Brea laughed.

"Slash whiskey-drinking all around lost cause," Ric sighed dropping his backpack on the ground as they took a break.

"Wow, you came stocked," Elena said as she saw the number of weapons in Ric's bag.

"Well, we aren't exactly bird watching," he shrugged.

"I've never been bird watching," Brea said popping her bag down next to Ric's.

"Here," Ric said handing a jar to Brea, and then another to Elena. "Put it in your bag."

"Vervain grenade?" Elena asked.

"That's a grenade?" Brea asked eye's widening, "it won't explode will it?" she asked nervously.

"Wolfsbane," Ric answered Elena before turning to Brea, "just don't pull this pin," he said pointing, "and you're good, if you need it, pull and throw."

"Well, since we're exchanging gifts," Elena said holding out the Gilbert ring to Ric.

"That's John Gilbert's ring," Ric said.

"Yeah, you had it for a while, so it's kinda your ring also," Brea shrugged.

"Exactly," Elena agreed, "it was yours once. Go ahead. Take it. It'll protect you from whatever supernatural danger we're about to get ourselves into."

"Supernatural danger you're getting us into," Brea said disguising it as a cough causing Elena to glare at her.

"He gave it to you," Ric said to Elena.

"Yeah, but I'm a doppelganger, it's not going to work on me," she explained. "He left it for if I ever have kids."

"Yeah, well why don't you save it for future generations of stubborn, relentless baby Gilberts?" Ric said and Brea snorted.

"Ok, how about you borrow it until after we survive this?" Elena bargained. "I'd feel bad if I got you killed before happy hour."

"Oh, Ric's favourite time of day," Brea smiled. "Well, now you have to take it, Ric." Ric smiled before reluctantly taking the ring from Elena. Elena turned around, dropping her bag and walking to the water's edge before saying "I don't know why you think that you're a lost cause," Elena said before screaming. Ric flung his arm out and pushed Brea behind him, crossbow at the ready, as they heard a loud splash, only to see that Damon had pushed Elena into the middle of the lake.

"Yes!" Brea cheered running to stand next to Damon. "You know what they call that Lena? Karma! For not letting me have my song, serves you right. High-five!" Brea said holding her hand up to Damon, only to have him pick her up and throw her into the lake, knocking into her sister as she landed in the water.

Both girls spluttered as the rose to the surface, "Damon!" they both yelled in shock.

"How are you even here?" Elena asked angrily.

"What'd you push me for?" Brea growled.

"Thanks for the tip, brother," Damon said looking back at Ric.

"You sold us out," Elena said looking at Ric in shock.

"You think I'd take you guys to a mountain range of werewolves on a full moon without backup?" Ric asked.

"Get out of the water," Damon ordered.

Brea made to move forward, but Elena grabbed her hand, Brea turned back to look at her sister and Elena shook her head so Brea shrugged and moved back in line with her sister. "If we get out, you're going to make us go home," Elena said to Damon still holding her sister's hand.

"Yes. Because I'm not an idiot like the both of you," Damon snarked.

"Ouch," Brea said quietly.

"Right now, you're all acting like idiots," Ric said.

"Ric," Brea moaned.

"You gave up on him, Damon," Elena said turning away.

"I didn't give up on him, Elena," Damon snapped. "I faced reality. Now both of you, get out of the water."

"No," Elena said crossing her arms, determined to stay.

"What's your big plan, Elena? Huh?" Damon asked jumping down into the water and starting to walk towards the twins. "You going to walk you and her into a campsite of werewolves, roast a marshmallow and wait for Stefan to stop by?" Damon asked coming to stand in front of the girls.

"My plan is to find him and help him. Damon, this is the closest that we've been to him since he left," Elena said. "I'm not going home," she said locking eyes with Damon.

"Klaus thinks you died when he broke the curse, that makes you safe. This? This is not safe. He told Brenna he was going to leave her alone, what makes you think he won't change his mind the second he sees her and snatch her away and you never see again, huh?"

"Brea agreed, we're not leaving before we find him."

"It's a full moon tonight, Elena."

"Then we'll find him before then."

Brea noticed the tension building between the two and slowly stepped away, making her way towards the bank of the lake. As she reached it, she stuck her hand out and Ric grabbed it, pulling her out. They turned to look at Elena and Damon standing close together and both stared at the pair disapprovingly.

* * *

"How you two doing?" Damon asked the twins as they walked at the front of the group.

"We're fine," Elena snapped and they trudged up a hill.

"Actually, I could use a hand," Brea panted as she held her side.

"I said we're fine," Elena said dismissing her sister before Damon could annoy them further.

"You know, I can help you both," Damon said rolling his eyes.

"No thanks," Elena said.

"Yeah, no thanks," Brea mumbled.

"Just one little woosh," Damon said demonstrating how fast he could run them up the hill.

"Yeah, with my luck, you'd drop me," Elena quipped.

"You'd have to run Ric up as well," Brea pointed out. "Can't leave him by himself, he'd get lonely. But running him up a hill," Brea laughed, "could get awkward."

"What are you guys, 12?" Ric asked amused by the banter.

* * *

"We got about a mile left," Ric said and Brea let out a loud groan.

"Suns about to set," Damon pointed out.

"I can see that Damon," Elena said.

"Just saying," Damon sung.

"The moon doesn't reach its apex for a while. We have time," Elena said.

"Well I'm starving," Brea whined.

"I have food," Ric said.

"I don't want your food. I want good food."

"This is good food."

"No. I meant like food from the Grill. A burger, a grilled cheese, oh man, I could really go for a grilled cheese right now. Elena, I swear to god, after today you owe me about ten grilled cheese's," Brea was saying before she quickly went silent as they heard twigs snapping. They heard the twigs snap even louder as a man came into view, Ric raised his crossbow in the man's direction as a warning. Brea gasped as they caught sight of him, he was covered in blood. It was dried all over his shirt and down his face.

"Stay where you are," Ric ordered as the man came to a stop in front of them.

"Vampire," he said locking eyes with Damon who just shrugged in return. Before anyone could do anything, the man ran at Damon, slamming him into a tree and growling. Ric quickly shot an arrow into the man's back but it didn't slow him down at all. Brea picked up a rock and threw it at the back of the man's head, but he didn't even flinch.

"Damon!" Elena yelled, pulling the pin off of one of Ric's wolfsbane grenades and throwing it to him. Damon caught it, allowing it to explode in the man's face as he screamed in pain, falling to the ground. Damon gave him a good kick to the ribs, knocking him unconscious.

"Let me guess," Ric said looking around the group. "Hybrid."

"Good guess," Brea said looking up from the unconscious hybrid to look at her sister warningly.

* * *

"These ropes aren't going to hold him much longer, what else do we have?" Damon said as Ric tugged on a knot.

"There's like a million ropes, how strong is this guy?" Brea asked.

"Ric, here, take these," Elena said and Damon held out his hand for the rope before hissing and pulling away quickly.

Brea laughed, the ropes were coated in vervain, "should have listened."

"I said Ric," Elena shrugged as Ric grabbed the ropes from her.

"All right, that's the last of the vervain. We don't have enough stuff to hold him," Ric said coming to stand with the others again.

"We've got our charm?" Brea suggested unhelpfully. "Or at least three of us do," she said looking at Damon, who rolled his eyes.

"I don't think we're going to make the ridge before the full moon," Ric said ignoring Brea.

"If we can get him to talk, we don't have to," Elena said walking up to the werewolf. She stuck her hand out to touch his face as he awoke with a gasp, causing her to quickly retract her hand. The man yelled out in pain, and they heard bones breaking inside of him.

"Is he turning?" Damon asked shocked.

"It's impossible, it's still daylight," Elena said panicked and Brea lunged forward, grabbed her sisters hand and yanked her backwards.

"Tell him that," Ric said as Damon moved forward inspecting the man as he writhed in agony.

"There aren't supposed to be werewolves out here until the moon is full," Elena said confused.

"Those ropes aren't going to hold a wolf," Ric said to Damon.

"We got to go," Brea whispered to Elena and she nodded.

"Damon, we've got to get out of here," Elena said panicked. "We've got to get out of these mountains now. Damon now!" she said shoving him in the back. Damon nodded and the four of them began running into the woods, sprinting away.

* * *

They'd been running for 10 minutes and it was now dark when Elena's foot got caught on a tree root and she fell, hitting the ground hard. Ric and Brea turned around to help her but quickly froze. "Don't move," Damon ordered. Elena slowly lifted her head and jumped in fright as she came face to face with a werewolf. The werewolf turned his head towards Damon, intrigued by the vampire before quickly turning back to Elena.

Brea locked eyes with Damon and shot him a pleading look and he nodded before saying, "here, doggy, doggy," capturing the werewolves attention before zooming off, the werewolf hot on his tail.

"Come on, let's keep moving," Ric said ushering Elena along as he grabbed Brea's arm moving her forward.

"We can't leave Damon," Elena pleaded.

"He can handle himself, let's move," Ric said desperately.

"No, if he gets bit, he'll be dead. I'm the reason he's out here," Elena said in a panic.

"No, I'm the reason he's out here," Ric snapped. "I told him where we were and I'm telling you to keep moving. Let's go."

"Elena," Brea said. "Please, we have to go. We can't help him now."

"Elena! Now!" Ric yelled and Elena nodded, and they started running again.

* * *

"Stefan's out there somewhere, and now Damon, and we're sitting in this car," Elena said continuing her non-stop rant.

"Let the vampires fight the hybrid-zombie-mountain man," Ric said cutting her off. "I'll take care of keeping the humans safe."

"That'd make a good movie," Brea said moving forward so she was leaning in the front half of the car, "care to invest Ric?"

"I thought you were checked out of taking care of people?" Elena asked.

"I know what you're doing," Ric said turning to look at the girls. "Don't. There doesn't need to be a lesson here."

"You're better at it than you think," Elena reassured him.

"We need you, Ric, we're a mess. Look what happens when you leave her in charge, she tries to get one of her siblings killed. Someone needs to reign her in."

"Are you both a sucker for a lost cause or what?" Ric asked.

"You're not a lost cause, Ric," both girls said.

"You're just…" Elena started.

"Lost," Brea finished quietly and Ric hung his head.

"But so is Jeremy, and so is Brea, and so am I," Elena said. "Our family is gone. We don't have anybody. And I'm sorry, but you don't have anybody either."

"We're kind of it for each other," Brea shrugged. "You're like my uncle Ric. We all need each other right now. Four broken people, surely that makes a whole right?"

Ric turned to the look at the twins again, holding up his hand, "I'm keeping the ring, then."

"So you should," Brea said. "That twin of mine is a danger magnet. Is that…" Brea said as she caught sight of a shadow.

"Damon?" Elena asked as the three of them got out of the car. "Are you okay?" Elena asked running to him.

"Fine. Bite free. Get back in the car please," Damon dismissed as Brea and Ric leaned on the hood of the car.

Elena scoffed, "can you give me a minute to appreciate you're not dead?"

"I'll give you ten seconds. Nine. Eight," Damon said, spinning Elena around and herding her in the direction of the car. "Hey, Ric, did you happen to see where I parked my car?"

"Quit being such a caveman," Elena growled.

"When you quit being such a whiner," Brea called out with a small laugh.

"Seven," Damon said with a small smirk as Elena got in the car and Ric started the engine.

"You're annoying you know," Elena said looking back at Brea.

"I do," Brea nodded.

* * *

"I said no!" Brea yelled.

"I said yes!" Jeremy yelled back, snatching the remote from Brea's hand. "I'm playing video games."

"Come on Jer! I haven't seen you all day. I want to watch a movie with you, not do this boring stuff. Come on please."

"One condition."

"Sure."

"Tell me who called this morning," Jeremy asked.

"No," Brea said turning away from her brother and instinctively grabbing her ring.

"Brea…"

"I'm sorry Jer, I can't," she said storming off away from her brother and up the stairs into her room. As she entered her room she closed the door and slid down it, unable to take her eyes off the present sitting on the other side of the room. As she sat on the floor, her phone started ringing and she picked it up to see it ringing with the same number from this morning. Brea took a deep breath before answering it, but she didn't say anything.

"I know you've been avoiding my calls all summer love, and with good reason. I just… I've had a really bad day today. Hybrid issues. All I can think about right now is just how much I miss your company. I know our issues are my fault, I don't blame you for hating me. But I just need to make sure you got your present. I know it's not enough, but it's some form of peace offering. I just hope it still means as much to you now as it did to the both of you back then," the mention of 'the both of you' caused her to sit up straighter in curiosity while he stayed silent for a moment. "I miss you," he said before hanging up. Brea lowered the phone, still staring at the present across the room before slowly standing and making her way towards it. She picked it up between her hands and slowing unpicked one of the edges of wrapping before freezing. She turned around, grabbed her bag and left the house and drove straight to Matt's.

* * *

"Hey," she said as Matt opened the door.

"Hey," he said confused.

"Did Jeremy tell you?" he asked.

"Tell me what?"

"Nothing, um, what's up?" he asked.

Brea sighed and held up the unopened present, "birthday present."

"Yeah you're meant to open those," he said stepping aside and letting her into the house.

"I know but it's… it's from Klaus," she said and Matt ran forward and took it from her.

"Do you want me to get rid of it?" he asked.

"No. No. Stefan left it in my room last night. So Elena's still safe. But… he called me again just then. He said whatever is in that wrapping meant a lot to the both of you. Both of you. I think I know who he's talking about, but I'm too scared to open it and find out. I don't know what it is but… I know it's got something to do with him."

"Kol?" Matt asked.

Brea slowly nodded her head, "I just needed someone with me when I opened it and I mean you're really the only person I spoke to about this the whole summer. I know it's a lot but can you, please…"

"Open it?" he asked and Brea nodded. "Yeah," he said sitting down.

"Just let me know if it's something I want to see," Brea said sitting down next to him, hands shaking.

"Are you sure you want to open this?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said nodding her head and he smiled before opening it.

"Brea, you're going to want this," he said quietly.

Brea opened her eyes and looked at Matt, seeing him holding a photo frame, "show me," she whispered and he turned it around. It was a picture of her and a man.

"Is that…" Matt asked as she took the frame from him.

"Kol," she stuttered.

"How old is that?" he asked.

"We took this in 1912. It's from my 18th birthday party."

"You look happy."

"We were. Matt, you can't tell anyone about this. Please."

"Ok, ok, but why?"

"I don't want them to think I'm accepting gifts from Nik. Klaus. I just need this for myself. I don't have anything with Kol except for my ring, I just, I need this, but I don't want to be asked questions."

"Ok," he nodded. "I won't tell. But anymore presents from Klaus, you tell me ok," he asked and she nodded. "I'm not losing you too," he said hugging her.

* * *

 **New Orleans, 1912**

 _"Darling you have to smile," Brenna laughed pushing Kol's arm._

 _"Come on darling, you know I don't follow rules."_

 _"Yes you do," Brenna said rolling her eyes._

 _"Whose? Nik's?"_

 _"No. Mine. Now smile," Brenna said._

 _"Very well darling," Kol smirked turning back to face the camera. "Happy?" he asked after the photo was taken._

 _"Very," she smiled and leant in to kiss him._

 _"Brenna!" a voice called from behind the pair and she turned around._

 _"Yes, Nik?" she asked._

 _"How are you enjoying your party?" he smiled coming up to her._

 _She raised her eyebrows at him before breaking out into a smile, "it's wonderful, thank you Nik."_

 _"I'm so glad you like it," he said smiling at her, placing his hands on either side of her face before quickly removing them as Kol's arm snaked around her waist._

 _"Yes, Nik, we are very much enjoying the party, now we have to go over there," Kol said steering her away from his brother._

 _"Bit heavy on the we's there," Brenna said rolling her eyes._

 _"He's just trying to make me mad," Kol growled._

 _"Don't focus on him then!" Brenna snapped. "This is about the happiest I've been in centuries. I have our whole family living under one roof in peace. Don't stuff it up. I'm going to find Rebekah," Brenna said giving him a small smile before walking off._


	51. Chapter 51: The End of the Affair

**New chapter for you! Got a bit of Brenna/Klaus interaction so hope you enjoy! Can confirm Kol will be in another flashback next chapter so look forward to it! Don't forget to review, gives me ideas for what to include. Enjoy xx**

 **JDMichelle2626: Thanks so much! I always love reading your reviews, they're always so sweet.**

 **Guest: Thanks so much! Glad you read it fast haha. After I read your review I threw in a Rebekah reference for you, we'll see how that plays out.**

 **Liz: Now that I know you're keen on Katherine flashbacks I'll make sure I throw some in for you! Marcel I've been trying to withhold so far so he has more of an impact in the Originals. But I did include him a bit in a flashback in a previous chapter.**

 **Coco11: Thanks! I tried to dampen her humour a bit in the previous chapters so that it matched her emotionally, so hopefully, her humour matches her thoughts, which means soon we'll be in a whirlwind of emotions so who knows...**

 **Mimi: I always thought Kol was a very underused character in the tv show so I wanted to explore him more which is why I chose him. I'm not sure about the pregnancy, another reviewer suggested that, I'm kind of reluctant to move away from the script though, but it's food for thought.**

 **Guest: Definitely Katherine and Elijah she'll be a matchmaker for. The rest you'll have to wait and see ;)**

 **Klarolinelove: Third season = danger season. Sister bond soon to be pressured. The stabbing issue will come up again though!**

 **Oz: Will include them meeting in the next chapter for you! Thanks for the idea.**

 **starlight: I'm still conflicted on how I feel about Hayley. I liked her sometimes but sometimes couldn't stand her. Not sure about them being pregnant, not sure how it would work timeline wise and don't know how I could explain it. But I am looking forward to exploring the relationship with Brenna and Elena and Brenna and Klaus this season and the next, shall be interesting.**

 **wilman9002: That's how I'm leaning with Finn. He loved being human and she's that link for him.**

* * *

Brea walked through the door of her house in the early morning and was greeted by a "where the hell have you been?"

"Lena!" she exclaimed in shock, placing her hand over her chest. "You scared me! What's up?"

"I was looking for you, where were you?"

"Matt's, I stayed at Matt's last night. Why?"

"Damon's got a lead of Stefan."

"Oh, exciting, where?"

"Chicago."

"Chicago," Brea whined.

"What?"

"Fine, I'll go."

"Why wouldn't you?" Elena asked confused.

"Dude, it's Chicago. It's freaking ages away."

"It's Stefan, Brea. We have to."

"I know. When do we leave?"

"As soon as you pack a bag."

"Now!" Brea asked shocked.

"Yeah, why?"

"It's 6.30am you psychopath!"

"And you're up so let's go."

* * *

"Sure hope we find him," Damon said interrupting the silence of the car.

"Dude, trying to sleep back here," Brea mumbled as she leant up against the car window.

"I'm just saying it would suck if the last memento if Stefan was that crappy old necklace," he said gesturing to Elena's beloved necklace.

"It's an antique, Damon," Elena snapped back. "Like you."

"Burn," Brea called sitting up in the backseat. "Didn't know you had it in you sister. But that was brilliant." Damon then turned around to shoot her a small glare, "I'll shut up now."

"Read this," Damon said holding up an old book. "Paints a pretty little picture of Stefan's first experience in Chicago."

"It's Stefan's diary. I'm not going to invade his private thoughts," Elena said when she realised what the book was.

"Ohh gimme," Brea said leaning forward and snatching it from her sister.

"You need to be prepared for what you're about to see," Damon said to Elena.

"I've seen Stefan in his darkest periods. I can handle it," Elena said. "Stop reading it," she told Brea.

"Oh Lena, you have not seen Stefan in his darkest period, trust me," Brea said as she flicked through his diary. "Here's one, 'March 12, 1922'."

"I remember this one," Damon smirked.

"'I've blacked out days. I wake up in strangers blood in places I don't recognise, with women I don't remember'," Brea read out loud.

"Ah!" Damon gasped. "I'm shocked. Stefan's not a virgin?" he mocked.

"Eye's on the road grandma," Elena snapped at Damon before turning around and snatching the diary from Brea, before she began to flip through it herself.

"Fine," Damon sighed. "Back to my game. Let me know if you see a Florida plate. And Brenna, there's another diary back there," he smirked. Brea smiled and reached under Damon's coat and pulled out another one of Stefan's diaries.

* * *

"Stefan could live anywhere in Chicago and he chose this?" Elena asked as the three of them walked into Stefan's old building.

"Well from what the diary told us, he didn't exactly spend a lot of time in his own place," Brea smirked before seeing Elena glaring, "right. Sorry."

"She's right. There used to be an all-girls high school around the corner but it shut down for attendance issues. Weird," Damon said as they reached the apartment.

"If you're trying to scare me into giving up and going back, it's not going to work," Elena said.

"Shh," Damon dismissed before ripping off the door handle and opening the door. "Here we are," Damon said as they walked home. "Stefan's second personality home."

"Ah, home sweet home," Brea said. "Can you even use the word sweet to describe this?" she asked as they walked further in.

"He obviously hasn't been here," Elena said swiping her hand across some furniture and collecting a large amount of dust.

"Tour's not over yet," Damon said walking over to the pantry and finding a latch to open it up.

"Hidden room!" Brea said moving closer. "Wait," she said freezing, "that's not like his red room or something is it?" she asked and Damon turned to look at her inquisitively. "Tyler made me watch it with him," she shrugged.

"Awkward?" he asked.

"Mmm hmm," she agreed before Damon gestured for her and Elena to follow him into the hidden room.

Damon then turned on the light switch in the room to reveal the room was filled with bottles. "Stefan hid his alcohol. What a monster," Elena said mockingly.

"You reckon this stuff is still good?" Brea asked moving forward and taking one off the shelf.

"Look harder," Damon said and Brea turned around to see a list of names on the wall.

"It's a list of names," Elena said coming inside and Damon hummed in agreement.

"Guiseppe Salvatore..." Brea whispered and her eyes widened in realisation.

"Are these all of his victims?" Elena asked nervously.

"Still handling it?" Damon asked before leaving the room.

"What were you doing in the 1920s, paving the way for women's liberation?" Elena asked changing the subject.

"I was around. Chicago's a big city," Damon replied. "Stefan was a cocky ripper douche. But I could avoid him and still indulge in a few Daisy Buchanans of my own."

"I love that book," Brea said following Elena out of the hidden room.

"I got the first edition, want it?" Damon offered.

"Ohh, yes please," Brea smiled.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked as Damon turned around to leave.

"His old stomping ground."

"I'm coming with you," Elena said moving to follow.

"No. You stay here and whip up an actual plan. I'll come back when I find him," Damon said leaving the apartment.

"Wonder twins, alone at last," Brea smiled and Elena rolled her eyes storming over to the couch.

"And what about you? What were you doing in the 1920s?" Elena asked.

Brea sighed and came to sit down next to her sister, "Well I started off the century as a 5 year old…"

"Seriously Brea," Elena smiled. "What were you doing?"

"I was in England, very mundane little life. Country side, no memories of my past. My dad was in the war, low ranked, but he was there. My mum was a housewife. It was just so… peaceful compared to the rest of my lives."

"It sounds nice," Elena smiled.

"It was. It really was. Dead by 22 though, so that wasn't all that fun."

"Brea… we're not going to let that happen. Not this time. Bonnie will help, we'll help you," Elena said and all Brea could do was give her sister a small smile, knowing there was nothing they could do.

* * *

"Brea! Brea!" Elena hissed shaking her sister awake.

"Hmm?" Brea asked as she woke up to Elena desperately tugging her arm.

"What a charming little homestead," she heard a familiar voice say from the hallway and she sprung up and grabbed her sister's hand and their things and raced into the hidden cupboard to hide. "Do you feel that? Is anybody here?" she heard Klaus ask.

"It's been vacant for decades. People must break in all the time," Stefan said and Brea squeezed her sister's hand. "Why'd you bring me here?"

"Your friend Liam Grant, the one who drank his wife's blood. I never could figure out why you wanted his name. And then you told me your little secret, it was all part of your special little ritual," Klaus said and Brea's eyes widened as she slowly looked to her right to see that the two of them were hiding right next to the list of names Klaus was referencing, Liam Grant's was on there.

"To write it down," Stefan said.

"And relive the kill over and over again," Klaus replied and just as he did, the door to the room was opened and Brea and Elena tried to press themselves as close to the wall as possible, praying they wouldn't be caught. "You believe me now?" he asked and Stefan slowly stepped into the room, locking eyes with Elena. Brea nervously gave him a small little wave.

"Look what I found," Stefan said, causing the twin's eyes to go wide, thinking he was about to sell them out, but he instead grabbed a bottle of whiskey off the shelf. "1918, single malt."

"My favourite," Klaus said and Brea nodded to herself, knowing his fondness of whiskey. "Let's go and find someone to pair it with," he said and Brea crumpled her face in disgust as the door to the room was shut, presumably by Stefan.

* * *

Brea and Elena stood hidden behind a wall, a vervain syringe at the ready when they heard footsteps approaching, they grabbed each others hands and held their syringes up, ready to defend themselves, only for the door to open to reveal Damon, "finally, I called you an hour ago," Elena said shakily.

"Make yourselves presentable. I know where Stefan's going to be tonight," Damon said chucking shopping bags at the both of them.

"I told you we were practically discovered by Klaus and you're worried about what we're wearing?" Elena asks angrily.

"I had an hour to realise what a bad idea it was to leave the two of you here alone, process it and move on," Damon said, only to be met with two sets of glares. "Are you guys ok?" he threw in as an afterthought.

"Yeah," they both said nodding.

"Ok, good. Get dressed. You're all road trippy and gross," Damon said.

"So you know where he's going to be?" Elena asked to confirm.

"Yes. With Klaus. So I'll distract Klaus and you deal with Stefan."

"Ok, thank you," Elena agreed.

"What do I do?" Brea asked.

"You're my back up. You run in and save my ass with your charm if he tries to kill me," Damon said and Brea nodded.

Damon then quickly stood up and walked up to Elena, "you're going to have about 5 minutes tops before that hybrid freak rips my heart out. I'd for obvious reasons, rather not need Brenna to step in so he doesn't take her as well. So, please tell me you can do this."

"I can do this," Elena confirmed.

* * *

"You ready?" Damon whispered. He'd just ducked out to signal Stefan to leave the bar.

Brea nodded before putting her hand on Damon's chest, "wait," she whispered. "I can get them more time."

"What?"

"Trust me," she said walking out. "Come out in a few minutes."

"No, no, Brenna!" he hissed but she kept going.

Brea came and stood in the middle of the bar breathing heavily, just waiting for him to turn around. After a moment she saw him stiffen, clearly realising she was there and he leant over and she heard him ask the bartender for a gin and tonic, she took one last deep breath and walked up to the stool beside him, taking the drink he was holding out for her, "I'm underage you know," she said before taking a large sip.

After another moment he slowly turned to look at her, tears in his eyes, "I… don't know what to say to you…" he started.

"Don't," she said taking another gulp of her drink. "Don't say anything. Nothing will help. Nothing will undo what you just did to me," she said before finishing her drink.

"Then why are you here?" he asked, his voice breaking in the middle.

"I don't know. I gave my friend the slip. Saw you come in here, spent 15 minutes working up the nerve to come in and here I am."

"Love, please," he said reaching across and placing his hand over hers, causing her to quickly retract her own, making him flinch. "Come with me."

"What?" she asked angrily.

"I'll let Stefan go back to his brother, just please, come with me. I've just undaggered Rebekah, we can be a family again."

Brea scoffed and turned away from him to face the bar, "are you serious? Do you think I would leave what is left of my life to go with you? After what you just did? Are you delusional? Plus, Rebekah is hardly the drawcard she used to be. I do have my memories back remember? You got them back for me, which means I remember Christmas of 1914. So don't try to use Rebekah to pull me in, that's not going to work. There's only one person you could offer that would tempt me, but I know you're not going to do that because you're a sadistic ass, and you won't relent on that matter because you know we won't stay with you," she snapped.

"Brenna…"

"Tell me I'm wrong. Tell me I'm wrong!" she yelled. "You can't. You have nothing to offer me, Nik. Not anymore," she said quieter before going silent as she noticed Damon take a seat on the other side of Klaus.

"I see they've opened the doors to the riffraff now," Klaus smirked.

"Oh, honey, I've been called worse," Damon bit back.

"So not a leisurely trip to Chicago is it now love?" Klaus asked Brea. "Should've known you'd have the other Salvatore brother by your side." Klaus said before he grabbed the decorative umbrella out of Brea's empty glass and began spinning it in his hand, "you don't give up do you?" he asked Damon. "Another drink love?" he asked Brea before leaning over the bar and grabbing bottles and filling up Brea's glass.

"Thanks," she said quietly, lifting the glass to her mouth.

"You can ply her with alcohol all you want, she's still going to hate you," Damon snorted, making Klaus scowl and Brea tense up. This conversion was going to end quickly if it carried on like this. "Give me my brother back and you'll never have to see me again."

"You take Stefan, and Brenna comes with me then?" Klaus offered.

"No deal," Damon said immediately.

"Well, I am torn. You see, I promised Stefan I wouldn't let you die but how many freebies did I really sign up for? And clearly you want to die, otherwise you wouldn't be here, so…" Klaus shrugged.

"What can I say? I'm a thrill seeker," Damon retorted and Brea leaned around Klaus to look at him incredulously for pushing Klaus' buttons. Klaus' face turned immediately and he lunged forward grabbing Damon by the throat.

"Nik!" Brea growled. "Cut it out!" she yelled before Nik began lifting Damon up off his feet. "Nik!" she screamed as she heard bones in Damon's neck cracking.

"Oh, dear, what was that?" Nik smirked at the noise. "I'm a little boozy, so you'll forgive me if I miss your heart the first few tries," he said before stabbing Damon with Brea's drink umbrella.

"Nik stop it!" Brea yelled.

"No, that's not it," Nik said before stabbing Damon again making him scream, "oh, almost!"

"You want a partner in crime? Forget Stefan, I'm so much more fun," Damon suggested.

All Nik did was throw Damon across the room, "Nik," Brea yelled grabbing his arm.

Klaus spun around and placed his hands on her face, "go outside love," he said before walking over to a chair and snapping the leg off of it, making Brea's eyes go wide. "You won't be any fun, after you're dead," Klaus said as he crouched over Damon, ready to stake him.

"NO!" Brea yelled and ran at Nik's arm, trying to keep him from staking Damon. Just as he raised the stake, it could fire, making Brea scream as the flames got close to her. Hearing her scream Nik quickly threw the stake away, and grabbed her, flipping them over so he was on top of her.

"Are you ok? Did it get you? Are you ok?" he asked grabbing her hands to check for burn marks.

"No," Brea stuttered, "nearly. I'm fine."

After being reassured she was ok, he stood up, turning to the witch who set the stake alight, "really?"

"Not in my bar. You take it outside," she snapped.

Klaus growled and turned back to Damon, "you don't have to negotiate your brother's freedom. When I'm done with him, he won't want to go back." Before he left he looked at Brea and said, "Brenna," but Damon sat up and grabbed onto Brea's arm, letting Klaus know she wasn't going anywhere, so Klaus nodded and left.

* * *

By the time Damon and Brea reached the car, Elena was already sitting in the front, and the two of them got in in silence, "you ok?" Damon asked her.

"Just drive," Elena instructed holding back tears. As Brea went to shut her eyes she noticed Elena's hand sneaking down the side of her seat and reaching out to Brea. Brea gave a small smile and leaned forward and grabbed her sister's hand to comfort her.


	52. Chapter 52: Disturbing Behaviour

**Hey guys! We've got the first meeting flashback in this chapter, hope you guys like it. Don't forget to review, I appreciate you guys xx**

 **JDMichelle2626: Yeah at the moment it is so I'm not trying to include too many flashbacks from that show**

 **Mimi: With you there, that was definitely my favourite episode!**

 **starlight: We'll have to see, I've thought about that one a lot, so hard to work out who would side with her without upsetting the balance.**

 **Guest: If this story did continue over there I don't think she'd be in it too much as I feel their storylines would be quite different so don't worry haha.**

 **Oz: Oh this could be good! I'll see how it goes when I write that bit.**

 **RiRi: That's a good idea!**

* * *

"Why are you here?" Brea heard Ric ask as she walked down the hall.

"She knows," she heard Damon answer.

"He thinks I'm going to break. I'm not going to break," Elena said.

"Oh dude you are so going to break," Brea said walking into the kitchen. "Hey Damon," she greeted.

"Am not," Elena argued back.

"Are too," Brea said pulling a punnet of berries out of the fridge and popping one in her mouth, "just a matter of when. You're a predictable creature, Lena."

Elena sighed in annoyance before saying, "I'm going to keep making chilli, pretend like I didn't just spend the entire summer looking for someone who didn't want to be found."

"She's in denial," Damon whispered loudly.

"I'm not in denial," Elena hissed back.

"Classic case of denial. Denial 101. They could write a book on you called 'Denial, a definition'," Brea laughed as she leant on the bench next to her sister before looking up to see her glaring at her, "and I'm moving," Brea said moving around to stand next to Ric.

"It's not funny Brea. I'm not in denial."

"No?" Damon asked turning to face her. "You're still wearing this necklace," Damon said lifting the necklace up off her chest. "Isn't this a reminder of your unbreakable bond with Stefan?" he asked, silencing Elena. All Ric and Brea could do was stare at the pair as the two weren't able to break eye contact.

"Right…" Brea said, "well I'm going to go, anywhere else, catch you later," she said heading back upstairs.

As she walked past her brother's room she heard him yell, "yeah, yeah, I can hear you alright? What the hell?"

"Dude you're weird," she said stopping in front of his open door making him spin around to face her, "I didn't even say anything."

"I wasn't uh, I wasn't talking to you. I was um… practising."

"Practising?"

"Yeah, practising."

"For what?" Brea snorted leaning on the door frame.

"The school play."

"The school play," Brea laughed and Jeremy shrugged. "Oh my god, you're like the worst actor ever Jer. They won't let you in."

"I'm not a bad actor," he defended.

"Yeah, you are. Remember when we were kids and we'd act out Mary Poppins?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered nervously looking at the empty space next to him.

"You sucked."

"No I didn't," he said lifting his head to look at her.

"Yeah, you did. Dad even gave you one of his shirts so it would cover all of you when you curled up."

"Well you didn't give me a good enough role," he argued.

"Jer, you were her magic bag. All you had to do was sit there and let me pull stuff out from under dad's shirt. Easiest role in the history of acting."

"I did a good job."

"Bags don't sneeze Jer. You sucked. Anyway, I got things to do so I'll see you later?" she said.

"What things?" he asked.

"Um, nothing. I really have nothing to do, just going to hang out in my room," she smirked. "Door closed?" she asked and he nodded, so she reached in and shut his door before walking away. As she walked she could hear him talking to himself again, "weird kid," she muttered as she entered her own room.

* * *

"Bonnie's here," Jeremy said knocking on Brea's door and she let out a cheer, shut her laptop and ran to open the door and stood at the top of the stairs, waiting for Jeremy and Bonnie to finish hugging. When they did she yelled "Bon Bon!" and ran down the stairs engulfing her friend in a hug, "never leave me with these two again," she said referring to Elena and Caroline, "they're insane, insane I tell you! I'm so glad you're back though," she smiled letting Bonnie go before looking at Caroline and her container, "what you got there, Care?" she asked.

"Chilli!" Elena snapped. "He was right. Everyone's making chilli," she groaned. "The chilli," she said eyes widening before running into the kitchen to take it off the stove and the other girls followed her in. "So tell me about your summer," Elena said to Bonnie.

"The problem with my dad's normal side of the family is that normal made for a really boring summer," Bonnie smiled as she and Brea sat down at the bench.

"After the last few days, I would kill for a normal family," Caroline said.

"Want to swap? Normal family for manic dad?" Brea asked Bonnie and Bonnie smiled in response.

"Since when did you learn to cook chilli?" Caroline asked Elena as the two decanted one pot into another.

"Damon helped a little," Elena replied.

"Damon's helping you cook now?" Bonnie asked judgingly.

"All three of you, stop judging. He's just trying to be a good AHHH!" she said yelling in pain, "ah!"

"Did I splash you?" Caroline asked concerned, putting the pot down.

"No, no, my necklace," Elena said pulling it off her chest to show a raw red mark on her chest, "it burned me."

"Maybe it's a sign you shouldn't be wearing it," Caroline said.

"Caroline," Bonnie scolded.

"Give it here," Brea said holding her hand out and Elena gave her the necklace and Brea turned it over in her hands, reminiscing about the previous owner.

"What? I'm just saying. If you're going to be cooking without Stefan," Caroline accused.

"Cooking with Damon, so disrespectful to Stefan," Brea said and Elena looked at her sister hurt, "no, I'm serious. I mean it's worse than hopping in the sack with Damon. You may as well spit in Stefan's face and kick him in the crotch," Brea said sarcastically and Elena rolled her eyes, not amused.

"Let me see it," Bonnie said and Brea held it out to her. Bonnie stared at it a while before reaching out to touch it, only to have it shock her and Brea dropped it in fright.

"Standard necklace behaviour," Brea said nervously as all the girls looked between each other.

* * *

"Hey. Ok, got it," Bonnie said meeting the girls on a park bench at the Lockwood party to further investigate what was wrong with Elena's necklace. "I have an identification spell that might be able to tell me what magic affected the necklace," she said as she pulled out her grimoire and Elena pulled out her necklace handing it to Bonnie. "It's going to take a while, so tell me if anyone's coming, ok?" she said before she started chanting to herself.

"Yeah, you guys know if we just did this at someone's house we wouldn't have to worry about this right?" Brea said looking between her friends.

"So you're not, like, switching Salvatore's, are you?" Caroline asked Elena bluntly.

"What?" Elena asked shocked and Brea let out a small giggle.

"Caroline," Bonnie scolded.

"Stay focused," Caroline said dismissing Bonnie. "As your friend, who worries for you daily, what is the deal with you and Damon?"

"There is no deal," Elena said.

"You worry about her daily?" Brea asked and Caroline nodded. "Got to say I'm a little jealous Caroline."

"Shh," Caroline said silencing Brea. "Elena?" she said going back to the original conversation.

"He's been just as focused on finding Stefan as I have."

"Yeah, but that doesn't make him any less Damon," Caroline scoffed. "If my own father, who I love dearly, can't change me, no one's changing Damon, not even you."

"She's got a point, Lena," Brea sighed. "Don't go looking to change Damon. That's not fair to him or you. Damon is and always will be Damon."

"Why are we even talking about this?" Elena asked annoyed.

"Hey, guys…" Bonnie interrupted and the girls all turned to look at her, only to gasp as Elena's necklace started to float.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked.

"I'm not doing anything. It has its own magic," Bonnie said and Brea stiffened.

"Brea?" Caroline said concerned. "You ok?"

"Yeah," she said quickly, "I um, I gotta go," she said walking away quickly. She knew Rebekah had been undaggered by Klaus, and this was her necklace. She knew it was likely Rebekah was searching for it. And that meant bad news for Elena and Mystic Falls.

* * *

"Yo," Brea said coming up behind Tyler.

"Yo," he said back.

Brea scoffed as she picked up the 'Gilbert Family Chilli' place card, "everybody made chilli."

"And all the chilli sucks," Tyler agreed waving the 'Lockwood Family Chilli' place card at her.

"Urgh I am so not ready for school to go back," Brea whined.

"Well, we've got senior prank night to look forward too as well."

"Oh yeah! Exciting stuff! I almost forgot about that."

"Come on Brea. You've been looking forward to this night since we started high school. Remember all the plans we made for Tanner?"

"Yeah," she laughed. "Covering his blackboard in whipped cream would've been great. But, hey, Tanner's not around anymore but Ric is. Brilliant. I'm so going to get him back for giving me food poisoning."

"Jeremy gave you food poisoning, not Ric," Tyler smiled.

"Well, technically. But we blame Ric remember."

"Right," he smirked.

"Stop it! Jeremy didn't know how long the sandwich was on the bench for."

"If you had lived there for most of the summer you would've known," he teased.

"Stop!" she laughed elbowing him in the ribs. "Ric left the sandwich on the bench for 12 hours, don't blame Jer, he was just trying to be nice by giving it to me."

"Ok, or," Tyler said spinning around to face her, "he's out to get you. I mean did you just fall down those stairs when you were 8, or were you pushed?" he said holding up his arms.

Brea laughed, "ok, stop it now," she said shoving his arms back down to his side.

"Hey Brea, Ty," a voice said from behind her and she spun around.

"Chad, Dana! Hey," she said with a smile.

"So everyone made chilli huh?" he said nodding at the table.

"Founding family special," she laughed.

"Alright, well we might catch you guys later," Chad smiled before he and Dana walked off.

"You're getting good at that," Tyler said.

"Good at what?" Brea said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Accent change. I'll admit, summer you were all over the place, switching between American and English. But that was smooth," he said holding his hand up for a high five and she obliged with a laugh.

"You're an idiot," she smiled.

* * *

"Hey, we've been looking for you, you ready to go," Elena said as she and Ric walked past Brea.

"Yes, please. I was just coming looking to beg you to get me out of here," she smiled.

"You spent the whole day with Tyler?" Elena asked.

"Sure did. Be very scared for senior prank night Ric," Brea smirked and he groaned as they walked out the front door.

"Wait, Houston, we have a problem," Damon said as he came running out behind them.

"Where have you been?" Elena asked.

"Managing Bill Forbes," he replied.

"Bill Forbes?" Brea asked shocked.

"Yeah, apparently he's impervious to compulsion," Damon said.

"How?" Brea asked. "I've never heard of anyone being able to do that before."

"I have no idea. But he threatened to out me. Don't get me started on the irony of that."

"What'd you do to him?" Elena asked. "How do you know the compulsion doesn't work?"

"That's not the most important piece of information I mentioned, Elena," Damon scoffed.

"He's right," Brea agreed and flicked her sister on the head.

"Ow Brea!" she whined.

"What does he want?" Ric interrupted before they started fighting again.

"He wants to control the Council. Says it's been compromised."

"It has," Ric argued.

"He wants to put vervain in the towns water supply."

"Maybe it's not a bad idea," Elena shrugged. "I mean, it'll help you keep yourself in control now that Stefan's not here to…"

"To what?" Damon said cutting her off. "To keep me in check? Make me behave? Should have killed him this morning."

"He's Caroline's dad, Damon," Elena argued.

"Yeah, and when I kill him, she'll have one more parent than we do."

"That's cold," Brea hissed.

"Oh, come on, Damon," Ric said standing in front of him.

"You're repeatedly killing my buzz today, Ric. Step aside," Damon glared.

"Yeah it's not going to happen," Ric said putting his hand on Damon's shoulder to stop him.

Damon's face dropped and the twins stiffened, knowing this wasn't going to end well, "your temporary funeral," Damon said before snapping Ric's neck.

"Damon, no!" the girls yelled.

"What is wrong with you?" Elena snapped while Brea ran to Ric's side. Damon didn't say anything, he just walked around Elena, towards the house.

"Go!" Brea yelled. "Go, I'll get help for Ric." Elena nodded and ran off while Brea pulled out her phone, "Ty, I need help. I'm still at the party, Ric's dead," she said into her phone.

* * *

"Hey," Tyler said running up from Brea. "What the hell happened?"

"Damon had a temper tantrum and snapped his neck. I need you to help me put him in his truck and I'll drive him home," she told Tyler, choosing her words carefully so that Tyler didn't run and join Damon on a mission to kill Caroline's dad.

"Yeah, of course," Tyler said lifting Ric up over his shoulder and walking towards the parking lot.

"You stink," Brea said.

"Love you too," Tyler laughed. "I just got back from football practise."

"Oh so that's where you ran off to," she smiled. "Hey, you should go find Care. I think she could do with some company right now."

"Ok," Tyler nodded before he placed Ric in the passenger seat of the truck. "I'll go change and find her, you going to be ok getting him home?" Tyler asked.

Brea nodded, "I'll get Jer to carry him inside. Thanks, Ty," she said and he nodded before running off inside and Brea got into the driver's side of the truck and drove home.

* * *

"Jer!" Brea yelled as she ran inside the house.

"What! What!" he yelled back running out to the top of the stairs.

"I need help, Ric's temporarily dead in his truck. I need you to carry him in and put him on the couch please."

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Jeremy said running down the stairs, "geez Brea you freaked me out. I thought someone died."

"They did," Brea said as she followed her brother to the truck. "Ric."

"You know what I meant," Jeremy said as he picked Ric up and carried him inside.

"What a shit day," Brea sighed as Jeremy placed Ric on the couch. "I swear there is nothing worse than these bloody Founders Party's. We should stage a boycott."

"Next time we will," Jeremy said standing up, "Hey, you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I'm just going to go to bed I think," Brea said.

"Ok, well Bonnie's here, we're still trying to work out what's up with Elena's necklace but have a good sleep," he said kissing her head before going upstairs and she followed not long after and had a great dream.

 **Mystic Falls, 984 A.D**

 _"Sister!" Nik called as he and Brenna arrived back into the main part of the village._

 _"What is it Niklaus?" a girl whined. "Who is this?" she asked seeing Brenna._

 _"Rebekah, I bring you a new friend."_

 _"Hello," Brenna greeted._

 _"Hello," Rebekah returned with a large smile. "I'm Rebekah."_

 _"I'm Brenna."_

 _"You're new."  
_

 _"Yes, you visited with my family earlier today, they were quite taken with you," Brenna smiled._

 _"Thank you," Rebekah said moving even closer._

 _"See, isn't she lovely Rebekah?" Nik asked his sister and the two girls turned to smile at him._

 _"Yes, she is," Rebekah agreed. "I just know we are going to be best friends," she said before subtly wiggling her eyebrows at Nik._

 _"Oh, I completely agree," Brenna smiled._

 _"Rebekah, what have you done with my shoe?" a voice snapped._

 _"If you want your shoe you'll have to find it yourself," Rebekah yelled back._

 _"Who is that?" Brenna asked._

 _Nik groaned, "only our ridiculous brother. He's such a menace."_

 _"Rebekah!" the voice yelled again getting closer. "Rebekah I swear I will…" he said slamming the door of their home open. "Oh," he said when he saw Brenna. "No one told me we had company," he said sauntering forward. "Kol Mikaelson, pleasure," he greeted taking her hand and kissing it._

 _"Brenna Braldston," she said removing her hand from his. "Is this your only other sibling Niklaus?" she asked turning to Nik._

 _"The only charming one," Kol piped up, causing her to whip her head around to look at him._

 _"I have three other brothers," Nik spoke up breaking their eye contact. "Two older, Elijah and Finn, one younger, Henrick."_

 _"I am of course the most attractive," Kol said again._

 _Brenna turned around and took a few steps toward him not breaking eye contact, "yes, of course, there is nothing as attractive and charming as a man wearing only one shoe," she said before stepping away with a glare._

 _"Rebekah I swear to god I'm going to kill you," he hissed before storming off inside, all the while Brenna couldn't take her eye's off his retreating figure, something that Nik didn't fail to notice._

 _"That was brilliant," Rebekah laughed as soon as he got back inside and Brenna turned to smile at her, "no one has ever shut Kol down like that before."_

 _"There are others?" Brenna asked._

 _"Kol's a flirt if there ever was one, but nothing serious. I think deep down he believes in love and all that, don't tell him I said that though," Rebekah smiled._

 _"Of course not," Brenna said turning to look back at the house only to see a pair of brown eyes staring back at her._

 _"Would you like to meet my other brothers, Brenna?" Nik asked._

 _"Yes," she replied not breaking eye contact with Kol through the window. "I would very much like that."_

 _"Well, this way then," Nik said holding out his arm to guide her and she looked away from Kol and smiled at Nik before moving forward._

 _"I am so glad I met you Niklaus, I can just tell we'll be friends for a very long time."  
_

 _"Friends," he muttered gruffly under his breath, "perfect."_

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Brea demanded as she came downstairs the next morning to see Damon in the living room.

"Delivering a glass of juice with an Irish twist," he smirked waving it under Ric's nose. "Wake up," he cooed.

"Get out," Brea snapped just as Ric sat up alive with a loud gasp.

"Wow. Took a bit longer than usual, huh?" Damon asked sitting down on the coffee table. "Might want to get that ring checked. Hope it's not going bad."

"You killed me," Ric said in disbelief.

"You pissed me off," Damon retorted.

"Hardly an excuse," Brea snapped moving to stand behind the couch.

"You killed me!" Ric then yelled.

Damon lowered his glass, sighed and said, "Ric, no hard feelings. Alright, I was on a bit of a tear. Everyone was trying to tell me how to behave."

"Well maybe they finally realised you're just a dick," Ric said getting up off the couch and moving to the kitchen.

"You should go," Brea said and when Damon didn't move, she snapped, "now," and he huffed before he stormed out of the house.

* * *

Brea sat down by the river fiddling with the photo that Klaus had given her for her birthday when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned her head to see who it was and saw her sister, "hey," Brea said turning back.

"Hey," she replied sitting down next to her. "Where'd you get that?" she asked pointing to the picture.

"Nik," Brea sighed. "You can't tell anyone."

"I'd never."

"It's good to see you, Katerina," Brea smiled. "Nice hair," she said smiling as she saw her hair had been straightened.

"Didn't fool you, but I fooled Bonnie."

"What'd you want with Bon?" Brea asked.

"This," Katherine said holding up Elena's necklace.

"That's Bekah's you know," Brea said and Katherine smirked, "you did know."

"Little discovery I made in Chicago."

"Chicago! What the hell were you doing there?" she asked and Katherine just shrugged. "I think they're looking for the necklace, it was being weird yesterday. So you have to get that thing as far away from here as possible and then you have to leave it there, don't keep it with you."

"It'll be ok for a while. I killed the witch they were using to find it," she smirked.

"You what?"

"Killed the witch. I want to keep Klaus away from here. Away from you. You know your annoying little brother has been seeing the ghosts of his dead girlfriends all summer?"

"I'm pretty sure that's a movie… wait, what?" she asked turning to face her sister.

"Bon Bon just told me. Vicki and Anna."

"Anna? He's been seeing Anna? How?"

"Side effect of when he was brought back to life apparently. He's been talking to them."

"Huh."

"I have to go. Help Stefan out with his master plan."

"Master plan?" Brea asked and Katherine just wiggled her eyebrows.

"Happy birthday by the way. Your present is at your house. Don't forget your weekly check-in phone call also. You were late last week, got me panicked."

"Sorry," Brea sighed. "Wait, what present?"

"Just go see," Katherine smiled before walking off.

Brea smiled before she got up herself and drove home, as she pulled up in the driveway she saw on the porch swing was a giant bouquet of flowers. She parked the car, got out and walked up to it, pulling off the note and read it.

 _To my darling sister,_

 _A bouquet of flowers for my precious flower of a sister._

 _I know you love these pink camellia flowers, I had a witch spell them so they'll never die, just like our bond._

 _I love you,_

 _Katerina xx_


	53. Chapter 53: The Reckoning

**Another chapter! Klaus and Rebekah are here, it's all about to kick-off! Please don't forget to review, hope you guys enjoy xx**

 **bookbunnyx: They sure will be close! Don't worry**

 **Guest: It's kicking off now!**

 **Liz: Another Katherine bit for you! She'll definitely pop up a few times though**

 **Oz: I'll put a mini Kol/Katherine sorta flashback in, but I'll put a full one in the next update!**

 **Mimi: This is such a good review thank you so much x**

 **ArtemisLuna85: Sorryyyy**

 **RiRi: Friendships are definitely going to be a big part of this season!**

 **Viva33: Conflict of interest is huge!**

* * *

Tyler, Caroline, Elena, Bonnie and Brea were all crouched on the floor in a classroom setting up mouse traps when the door to the classroom slowly opened. All 5 of them froze, trying not to disturb the traps, when all the traps suddenly started going off and the light to the classroom switched on, to show Matt standing in the doorway shocked.

"Oh come on!" Caroline groaned. "Do you know how long it took all of us to set this up?"

"Right that's it," Brea said standing up in a huff. "I'm closest. I'll beat him up," she said rolling up her sleeves and taking a step toward Matt, only to put a foot on one of the traps and slip and land on the ground, "ow," she whimpered.

"Forgot about senior prank night huh?" Tyler asked.

"Clearly," Matt said as he stepped over the traps and leaned down to pick Brea up off the ground.

"How could you forget?" Caroline asked. "We've only been waiting for this since like freshman year?"

"Yeah Matt," Elena said. "If I'm doing this, you're doing this?"

"Excuse me," Brea said turning to her sister, "no one dragged you here."

"You did," Elena replied.

"Oh, yeah that's right," Brea mumbled.

"I'm kind of surprised any of you are doing this," Matt said.

"Caroline and Brea are making us," Bonnie said and Brea wiggled her eyebrows at Matt.

"You ignored my calls today," she said shoving his shoulder.

"I thought you wanted help putting contact paper on all your books like you did last year."

"Oh no, I got Jeremy to help me," Brea said and Matt looked at her confused, "he lost a bet."

"Right."

"We're about to be seniors," Caroline interrupted. "These are the memories that will stay with us forever, and…"

"If we don't create these memories, then what's the point of it all?" Elena finished.

"Hey," Brea smiled, "you know our speech."

"Go ahead and make fun. We don't care," Caroline said.

"You're all lame. And I've got 10 more classrooms to prank," Tyler said.

"Whoop!" Brea cheered. "Favourite group member," she said excitedly. "Take me with you, I've got the whipped cream for covering the blackboards," she danced waving the canister in the air. Tyler laughed and grabbed Brea, putting her over his shoulder, "woah there," she said in shock. "Prank time," she cheered as she and Tyler left the room.

"Hang on, got to give out some instructions," Tyler said putting Brea down and walking up to a group of guys. "Get the faculty toilet seats. And Dana needs bodies in the gym. Let's go," Tyler said giving the guys a roll of cling wrap.

"Whoop," Brea cheered again when she saw her sister walk past, "hey, hey, hey, where do you think you're going?"

"To superglue Ric's desk shut," Elena said as she kept walking.

"Yes! That's my twin. I'm finally proud of you," she said, causing Elena to stop and turn around, smiling at her sister, "love you," Brea covered quickly and Elena shook her head with a laugh and kept walking. "Ty, wait for me," she said running after her friend.

"Go help Dana in the gym," he said.

"I don't want to help Dana."

"Why?"

"I got the whipped cream," she said holding up the can. "All I want is to cover blackboards, Dana's not doing that."

"Fine. Go to Ric's."

"Yay!" Brea cheered jumping up and down. "This is so fun!" She then ran off to Ric's classroom and covered his blackboard in whipped cream. She then turned to his desk and opened it, "oh bugger, what the hell," she sighed. "Elena is useless. ELENA!" she yelled storming out and headed towards the gym. "Dana!" she called as she walked through the gym, "have you seen my useless sister, she can't bloody super glue a bloody desk shut."

"Brea run!" Elena screamed as Brea stepped into the gym. Brea frowned and her eyes went wide as she saw Klaus standing in the gym and she froze for a moment, unable to breathe.

"No," Brea said, her voice shaking and tears automatically began streaming down her face, "no!" she screamed and ran to her sister and positioned her body in front of her, shielding her from Klaus.

"Found out your little secret, love," he said placing his hand on her cheek, "don't worry, I'm not mad at you."

"That's not what I'm worried about," Brea spat.

Dana then let out a moan and she nearly lost balance as she was standing on one leg, "keep it up," Klaus instructed.

"Why is she on one leg?" Brea asked.

"Klaus compelled her to, if she falls Chad has to beat her to death," Elena whispered and Brea's eyes went wide.

She quickly moved to grab Dana to help her, but Klaus stood in front of her "uh uh," he tutted.

"Get out of my way Klaus," she growled and his smirk dropped and he stepped aside, allowing her to grab onto Dana's arm to keep her balanced.

"Where's Stefan?" Elena asked. "What'd you do to him?"

"Stefan's on a time out," Klaus smirked.

The door to the gym then opened and Bonnie and Matt walked through, "Bonnie, get out of here!" Elena yelled.

Klaus ran to stand behind Bonnie and said "I was wondering when you'd show up. Now we can get started. Uh, Dana, why don't you relax? Give Brenna a break. You and Chad sit tight," he said and Dana collapsed into Brea and Chad caught them and lowered them to the ground.

"Are you ok?" Brea asked him quietly grabbing his arm.

Chad nodded nervously, "who is that guy?"

Brea didn't know how to answer, so she said "stay here, I'll be back," she tried to move but he grabbed her arm.

"Brea no, he's dangerous."

"Not to me, trust me. I'll be back," she said gently prying his arm off her and running off.

Brea ran up to Klaus, Bonnie and Matt and she grabbed onto Matt's arm tightly while Klaus was saying "there's no need for blame love. Just your witchy interference seemed to have caused some undesirable side effects and since you caused the problem, I'm going to have you find the fix."

Just as he finished saying that the gym door swung open and Tyler was being dragged in by Rebekah, "urgh, get off of me," he growled. Brea's eyes widened and she maneuvered Matt's body to hide her from Rebekah's sight. He stuck his arm back to hold her and slowly stepped back, closer to Elena.

"Hush now," Rebekah instructed Tyler.

"I'd like you all to meet my sister," Klaus said. "Rebekah. A word of warning, she can be quite mean."

"Don't be an ass," Rebekah responded before throwing Tyler toward Klaus.

"Leave him alone," Elena ordered.

"I'm going to make this very simple," Klaus yelled stepping through the group, Matt grabbed Brea and moved her to the front of him now, maneuvering her so she was still out of Rebekah's sight. "Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition. It's quite horrible actually," he said and Brea let out a silent whimper and Matt grabbed her arms to stop her running to help Tyler. Klaus then bit into his wrist and fed Tyler his blood. "I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie. And for Tyler's sake," he said wrapping his hand around Tyler's head and Matt had to wrap his arms all the way around Brea to keep her in place, "you'd better hurry," he said before snapping Tyler's neck and Brea let out an earsplitting scream of pain.

It was at that moment that Rebekah's head whipped towards Brea, "oh my god," she whispered before stepping over to Klaus, "you said you were going to get her out, so she wasn't here to see this."

"Well I found Elena first, so I didn't have time," he said, unable to take his eyes off of Brea.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Brea screamed, and Matt let her go, no longer having the will to hold her. She sprinted and slid on the floor towards Tyler and shook his body, "no, no, no, no, no," she cried. Matt slowly made his way over to her and knelt down next to her placing his hands on her shoulder.

"He killed him," Matt said as Brea collapsed into him.

"He's not dead. Klaus' blood will turn him into a vampire," Elena said pacing back and forward.

"And if Bonnie's successful he'll live through his transition," Klaus said hopping down from the bleachers he and Rebekah had moved to sit on. "Go on then, go fetch your grimoires and enchantments and whatnot. I'll hold onto Elena for safekeeping," he said grabbing Elena's arm roughly.

"Go, help Bonnie," Brea said to Matt. "Help Tyler," she said and Matt nodded and ran out of the gym with Bonnie.

"So this is the latest doppelganger," Rebekah said, circling Elena. "The original one was much prettier," Rebekah smirked and Elena glared.

"Enough, Rebekah. Take the wolf-boy elsewhere, would you?" Klaus ordered and Brea's eyes widened and she grabbed onto Tyler.

"I want to stay here," Rebekah whined.

"Take Brenna also," Klaus said, barely able to look at Brea now.

"Alright," Rebekah sang walking over to Tyler and grabbed his arm, dragging him out of Brea's arm and towards the door of the gym, "come on Brenna," she said stopping and turning back around.

"Elena," Brea whimpered.

"Go, go," Elena said. Rebekah groaned from the back of the gym and came back and grabbed Brea's hand, lifting her off the floor and dragging her along with her, but Brea couldn't look away from her sister. When they left the gym Rebekah dragged them down a few more corridors before Brea saw Caroline lying unconscious on the ground.

"Caroline!" Brea yelled and ran at her friend.

"She's fine," Rebekah said. "I just snapped her neck. She should be awake at any moment now." Rebekah then plonked herself down against the lockers. "So I hear from my brother you didn't want to see me," she said. "That hurt."

"Well one of the last times I saw you, you had just betrayed my husband and got him daggered for almost a whole century now. So no, funnily enough, you were last on my list of people to see. And now you've helped kill my best friend and I have no idea what going to happen to my sister," Brea said, silent tears streaming down her face.

"You cannot blame me for what happened to Kol, Brenna. You would've done the same."

"No I wouldn't," Brea snapped. "You're not even my blood relative but I would never sell you out to Klaus. I wouldn't do that to you, yet you did it to your own brother. You did it to me," Brea snapped. "We're done talking," she said before Caroline let out a groan as she began waking up.

"We didn't have mobile telephones in my day," Rebekah said. "Would have made life a whole lot easier, I suppose," she said taking a picture of herself on Caroline's phone.

"Where's Tyler?" Caroline asked groggily.

"He's dead," Rebekah said. "Ish."

Caroline rolled over to see Tyler's body, "what did you do to him?"

"Think of it as, he's having a nap," Rebekah said.

"Klaus is here," Brea said sadly to Caroline. "He turned him."

"When he wakes up he'll be a hybrid," Rebekah said and Caroline pressed her head to Tyler's chest. "Ugh, vomit," Rebekah said at something on Caroline's phone. "Is that my necklace?" Brea heard Rebekah whisper.

"Oh no," Brea said stiffening.

"What?" Caroline asked.

Rebekah stood up and came in front of the two girls, "why is that doppelgänger bitch wearing my necklace?" she snapped.

"Crap," Brea said.

"What's happening?" Caroline said looking at Brea.

"I'll find out myself," Rebekah said storming off.

"Elena's in trouble, stay with Tyler," Brea said panicked to Caroline before standing up and running after Rebekah. "Rebekah please!" Brea called after her as she ran.

"Where is it?" she heard Rebekah's voice bellow and she ran harder into the gym, entering a moment after Rebekah. "Where's my necklace?"

"What are you talking about?" Klaus asked Rebekah. "You're going to kill Brenna," he growled as he quickly moved to Brea's side and gently grabbed her arm to stop her falling out of exhaustion.

"Man I'm out of shape," she said as she took deep breaths.

"She has my necklace," Rebekah said. "Look," she handed him Caroline's phone. Klaus wrapped his arm around Brea's body so that he could use both hands to hold the phone and enlarge the picture and she began squirming, trying to get away from him.

"Well, well. More lies," Klaus said looking at Stefan.

"Where is it?" Rebekah growled at Elena.

"I don't have it anymore," Elena said quickly.

"You're lying!" Rebekah yelled throwing herself at Elena and biting her neck.

Klaus let go of Brea and ripped Rebekah off Elena, "knock it off!" he yelled.

Brea threw herself down next to Elena, "oh my god, Elena, are you ok?" she asked moving her sister's hand away so she could inspect the bite mark.

"Make her tell me where it is Nik," Rebekah ordered.

Klaus bent down next to the twins, "where's the necklace, sweetheart? Be honest," he asked.

"I'm telling the truth. Katherine stole it," Elena said and Klaus looked at Brea who gave him a small nod.

"Katerina," he hummed. "Of course. Well, that's unfortunate. If we had the necklace it'd make things easier for your witch. But since we're doing this the hard way, let's put a clock on it, shall we?" he said storming across the gym and turning on the gym timer. "If Bonnie hasn't found a solution by then I want you to feed again. Only this time, I want you to feed on Elena," he said to Stefan who had been standing quietly at the back. "You know you want to."

"Again?" Brea asked and looked behind Stefan to see two bodies she recognized, "oh my god. Oh my god!" she screamed and ran across the gym only to come to a stop in front of the bodies of Chad and Dana. "Chad," she whimpered, falling to the ground, oblivious to what was going on behind her. "Chad, no, no, no," she pleaded. "Wake up, wake up!" she yelled and she heard everyone behind her go silent.

"Time to go," she heard Klaus say from behind her, but she didn't move. "Love," he said but she gave him nothing, so he leaned down and picked her up gently off the ground so she was standing, but she wouldn't let go of Chad's hand. He placed a small kiss in her hair, but she was in too much shock to push him away. "Let's get you out of here," he whispered, picking her up bridal style, causing her to drop Chad's hand and she cried as Klaus carried her out of the gym.

"Who was that boy?" she heard Rebekah ask and she turned her head into Klaus' chest so she didn't have to answer.

"An ex," Klaus answered.

"Brenna had a boyfriend?" Rebekah asked shocked.

"Before her memories came back," Klaus answered quietly. After a minute of being carried in silence, the three of them walked into a classroom.

"Oh my god, Brea, what did you do to her?" she heard Caroline demand.

"Nothing sweetheart," Klaus said dismissively as he gently placed Brea down to sit on a desk, "she's just had a bit of a shock," he said as he lowered himself down to her eye line and he began stroking her hair comfortingly.

"Don't touch her," Caroline said from across the room. At this Brea, snapped out of her shock and recoiled from Klaus' touch.

His face darkened in response, but his eyes were heartbroken. "Stay with her," he growled at Rebekah before storming out of the room.

Caroline then ran at her friend, "what happened?" she asked.

"Chad and Dana… they're… they're dead. Stefan killed them," she whispered and Caroline froze before wrapping Brea in a hug. "Elena, he's going to hurt Elena too," she whimpered. "Tyler?" Brea asked, peering over her friend's shoulder.

"Still dead," Caroline whispered.

"Ty," Brea cried, before standing up and walking over to him and Caroline moved to the other side of his body. Rebekah came up to Brea and put a hand on her shoulder and Brea shrugged it off violently. Rebekah took a sharp intake of breath before turning around and sitting herself down on a desk, trying not to push Brea any further.

* * *

The three girls hadn't moved from their positions in 15 minutes when Tyler suddenly shot up with a gasp. "Shh," Caroline comforted.

"Ty, Ty," Brea said grabbing his hand.

"Where am I? What happened?" he asked the two girls.

"Tyler…" Caroline said, unsure how to answer.

"Don't be shy about it," Rebekah said smirking causing Tyler to spin around, not realizing there was a third girl in the room.

"What's going on?" he asked again.

"Klaus is turning you into a vampire. A hybrid. You're in transition," Caroline explained and Brea squeezed his hand as his face turned to shock.

"Don't leave out the hard parts, sweets," Rebekah said condescendingly. "You'll only survive if your witch is successful. If not, you're pretty much dead."

"It's Bonnie," Brea said, distracting Tyler from Rebekah, "she'll save you, Ty."

"You're going to be okay," Caroline said. "Okay, it's going to be okay."

"I wonder how she's doing," Rebekah said. "Tick tock goes the gym clock," she said holding up Caroline's phone to show two minutes left on a timer and Brea's eyes widened, as she let finally understood what had been happening behind while she was despairing over Chad, Elena had 20 minutes for Bonnie to find a fix to Klaus' hybrid problem or Stefan would kill her.

"Elena," Brea whispered. "No," she cried before making a break for the door, but she was cut off by Rebekah.

"Not so fast love," Rebekah said. "Sorry, but you don't want to be out there."

"Rebekah, let me out," Brea growled but Rebekah just shook her head. Brea then ran with all her might, but Rebekah grabbed her holding her back and Brea yelled and screamed in anguish as she knew her sister was most likely dying.

Rebekah spun her around and held her in a hug, cradling her head, "I'm so sorry," she whispered to Brea and held her as she struggled against her grip. Brea's legs eventually gave out and she slumped into Rebekah's arms, and Rebekah led the pair of them to a desk without letting go of Brea.

"Brea," Caroline said gently walking up to her friend.

"Give her space," Rebekah snapped before she looked down at her almost catatonic friend.

"Well, the verdict's in. The Original Witch says the doppelgänger should be dead," Klaus said as he came through the doorway of the classroom before his eyes landed on Brea and he ran forward, kneeling in front of her, "what happened?" he demanded of Rebekah.

"You happened!" Rebekah snapped. "You just couldn't leave her friends alone. When will you learn Nik? How many times do you need to beg her forgiveness before she leaves us forever?" she asked before taking a deep breath. "Does that mean you're going to kill her?" she asked Klaus.

"No," Klaus said, before walking around to stand in front of Tyler, keeping his eyes on Brea, who didn't react at all. "I'm fairly certain it means the opposite."

Rebekah quickly stood up and grabbed Caroline, pulling her away from Tyler, "what?" she asked.

"Call it a hunch," Klaus said. "Elena's blood," he said holding a vial of blood out to Tyler, "drink it."

"No. No, no, no, Tyler, don't," Caroline begged.

"If he doesn't feed, he'll die anyway, love," Klaus said. "Consider this an experiment." Tyler turned his head around to look at Brea, who was swaying in her seat, struggling to hold on. "It's okay," Klaus whispered to Tyler, "don't let her watch you die as well mate," he said. Tyler nodded and took the vial, "there we go," Klaus said who walked over to Brea and lifted her out of her chair and held her against his chest. Tyler lifted the vial of blood to his mouth and downed it, "good boy," Klaus said with a smile, tightening his hug on Brea, worried she'd run to her friend. But that wouldn't be a problem, because as soon as she heard Tyler's first yell of pain, and saw him fall to the ground, it all became too much and she passed out in Klaus' arms.

* * *

"Urgh," Brea groaned as she started to wake up. She could feel movement as she was being carried. "Where am I?" she mumbled.

"The hospital sweetheart," Rebekah responded from beside her. Brea opened her eyes to see she was being carried into the hospital parking lot by Klaus and she relaxed her head into his chest, not two moments later, her eyes widened and she started frantically squirming in his arms, trying to get away from him. "Put her down, put her down," Rebekah said, reaching out for Brea, to try to keep her still.

"Fine," Klaus mumbled before gently placing her down on the hood of a car, keeping his hands on her shoulders to keep her balanced until Rebekah hopped up on the hood also, allowing Brea to lean up against her and Klaus slowly slid his hands off her shoulders and took a step back.

"Tyler?" Brea asked quietly.

"A successful hybrid, don't worry," Rebekah said, wrapping her arm around Brea's shoulder.

"Elena?" Brea asked, struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Alive," Klaus answered.

"So the doppelgänger isn't the problem, her blood is the solution?" Rebekah asked Klaus.

"Seems so," he responded.

"How did you know?"

"You both know how much the Original Witch hated me. Do you honestly think I would do anything other than the opposite of what she says? Plus…" he said and Brea saw him look at her before quickly looking away.

"A thousand years in the grave and she's still screwing with you," Rebekah mused.

"It makes sense if you think about it from her perspective. It was her fail-safe in case I ever broke the hybrid curse. The doppelgänger has to die in order for me to become a hybrid, but if she was dead…"

"Then you couldn't use her blood to sire yourself a new species."

"Leaving me alone for all time," Klaus said and Brea frowned, turning her head away from him.

"Is that what this is about?" Rebekah asked. "Your obsession with hybrids. You just don't want to be alone?"

"What I want is to take my girl, take my doppelganger, take my hybrid, get the hell out fo the one pony town. Why don't, uh, why don't you get the truck?" he said subtly gesturing in Brea's direction and Rebekah sighed in understanding. "We'll get Elena."

"You right?" Rebekah asked Brea and she nodded, removing herself from Rebekah's side and lying down on the hood of the car as Rebekah slid off and walked away.

"Brenna…"

"Don't," she mumbled, still groggy. "Just don't talk to me."

"I saved them," Klaus said.

"You killed Chad and Dana," Brea said eyes filling with tears.

"I'm sorry," he said grabbing her foot and she lifted her head to look at him, seeing a face of genuine sorrow he only ever showed her, no one else, but she rolled her eyes and dropped her head back down.

"And Jenna and John. Jenna," Brea said, her voice cracking. "Aunt Jenna," she said as her tears flowed. "She was innocent. She kept me going all of last year and you killed her. You killed my soul. You know I couldn't go home most of the summer?" she asked him. "I only moved back in a few weeks ago. I couldn't live in my own house because I couldn't bear to see the reminders of my aunt knowing that she's not alive anymore." Klaus didn't say anything so Brea looked up to see he was unable to look at her because his eyes were full of tears.

"Get away from her," a voice Brea recognized as Damon's growled.

Klaus straightened up, all signs of emotion gone, "well, look who finally decided to show up to the party," he smirked.

"Where is she?" Damon asked.

"Elena? Uh, she's making a donation to a greater cause," Klaus rambled and Brea tiredly raised her finger to point towards the hospital. Damon nodded at Brea and walked forward, but Klaus stuck out a hand, stopping him in his path, "can't let you interfere, mate."

"Then you'll have to kill me," Damon snarled.

"Oh I would love to, but, uh, I made a pledge to your brother and unlike him, I keep my word. Although, you know what, thinking about it now, he probably doesn't care that much anymore," Klaus said before slamming Damon against a car. Brea didn't flinch, she knew Klaus wouldn't hurt him in front of her, she knew he wanted forgiveness from her and this would just be the straw the broke the camels back.

"Don't you want to know about your friend Mikael?" Damon asked. At this Brea suddenly felt wide awake and she threw herself off the car and ran to stand next to Klaus, eyes wide.

Klaus looked at Brea, his eyes full of fear, "what do you know about Mikael?"

"Just that he knows you're here," Damon taunted.

"You're bluffing."

"Katherine and I found him. Consider it our leverage," Damon said. Klaus looked at Brea and she nodded, she knew he needed to run. Klaus pursed his lips, clearly not wanting to leave Brea but resolved to throw Damon to the ground before running off. Damon groaned before lifting himself up off the ground, "hey, hey, you ok?" he asked.

"No," Brea said shaking her head.

"What can I do?" he asked.

"Get my sister," Brea said quietly and he nodded, but not before picking her up and carrying her to his car.

"Get in, get warm. I'll get Elena then we'll go back to mine."

"Just drop me home please," she said getting in the car and he nodded before running off to get Elena, as soon as he left she fell asleep.

Brea woke up as she felt herself being lowered down and she groaned. "You're fine," Damon said. "Just dropping you home," he said as he gently put her down on her bed.

"Lena?"

"She's in the car, I'm going to take her back to mine for a bit."

"Okay," Brea said curling up.

"Are you going to be okay?" Damon asked.

"No," Brea said. "But I'll get better," she said before she fell asleep.

* * *

 **England, 1492**

 _Katerina and Brenna were giggling in their chambers as they got ready for the day. "Last night was so fun," Katerina squealed. "The Lord's Niklaus and Elijah are so dreamy. I think the Lord Niklaus has eyes for you, he was staring at you all night."_

 _"Rubbish," Brenna scoffed._

 _"It's true! He and his other brother that you did not meet. They both just stared at you all night. I cannot believe you did not say hello to him, all he did was stare at you."_

 _"He was there with two other women, trust me he did not need a third," Brenna scowled._

 _"He arrived with two, but he left with none," Katerina said, taking Brenna's hairbrush and began brushing her sister's hair. "As soon as he saw you he left them."_

 _"Perhaps, but I have no time for men like that sister."_

 _"Well I think you should give him a chance," Katerina smiled. "If a man abandoned his partners for the evening to stare at me all night I would take it as the highest compliment."_

 _"Why are you pushing this so much?" Brenna asked frowning._

 _"Okay," Katerina smiled cheekily. "Do not hate me, but whilst you and the Lord Niklaus were getting a drink, Lord Kol, who is the brother who was staring at you, approached me and asked if he may take you out today. I said he'd have to ask Trevor, but Trevor said yes," Katerina squeaked._

 _"Katerina," Brenna scolded. "You cannot be organizing courtships for me. We were supposed to go riding with the Lord Niklaus today."_

 _"You want to smile. You do! Look at that! You want to smile," Katerina laughed. "You can go with Lord Kol, I'll go riding with Lord Niklaus and Lord Elijah!"_

 _"Stop it!"_

 _"You're smiling! I knew you liked him! You're blushing! I knew I could set you up with a high class man!"_

 _"Katerina!" Brenna scolded, laughing as she took her sister's hand. "I mean it would have happened eventually, so it wasn't entirely you."_

 _"You're very confident in your ability to draw the attention of noblemen," Katerina smiled._

 _"Just this one," Brenna said rolling her eyes._

 _"You may just save us yet, sister," Katerina smiled. "Now let's get you ready!"_


	54. Chapter 54: Smells Like Teen Spirit

**Another chapter for you guys! Exciting news Uncle Mason is back next chapter! Look forward to it, have a nice flashback at the end of Katherine, Kol and Brenna. Please don't forget to review, let me know what you liked, disliked, want to see etc. xx**

 **wildman9002: Next chapter I'll use that as my flashback! Good idea**

 **Oz: There will be a moment where Katherine switches from team Kol! Might be my flashback next chapter.**

 **RiRi: I know! I'm sorry**

 **HunterGirl53: I know exactly I want to do with that! I've known since I started this story, so look forward to it.**

 **Coco11: I do have some plans for them! Katherine and Elijah, in particular, will pop up sporadically in Brea's life.**

* * *

It was 5.15 am when Brea's bedroom door opened and Elena came in, "hey," Brea mumbled sitting up. "Couldn't you sleep either?"

"No," Elena said sitting down at the end of Brea's bed. "Let's go."

"Go where?"

"We're starting our training," Elena said.

"What training?"

"So we're not defenceless. Ric is going to train us."

"Yeah, hard pass," Brea said sliding back down.

"We're doing this," Elena said, standing up and throwing the covers off of Brea. "We cannot get attacked like this again Brea."

"Fine!" Brea groaned. "Get out, I'll change," she said getting out of bed and shoving her sister out of her room.

"5 minutes," Elena said from the other side of the door.

"5 minutes," Brea said in a mocking high pitched voice.

"I heard that!" Elena yelled back.

After 5 minutes, Brea exited her room grumpily, "ok, I'm ready," she groaned before looking up to see Ric coming out of his room, a hand holding his head.

"Good morning," Elena greeted happily and Ric held his hand up to silence her, clearly unhappy to be up so early.

"Ric," Brea said leaning on the bannister.

"Hmm?" he asked looking up at her.

"If I push her down the stairs you won't tell right?" Brea asked.

Elena laughed at her sister before going silent when she saw Brea's serious face, "oh come on Brea," she sighed.

"Yeah I'll keep your secret," Ric said and Elena snapped her head around to him. "You just got to push hard enough to knock the memory out of her, but not hard enough to hurt her too badly."

"Right, one good push. Count of three?"

"I'll meet you guys in the car," Elena said quickly before she ran down the stairs.

"Well at least that was sort of fun," Brea said as she began trudging down the stairs.

"Hey, Brea," Ric said. "Are you ok?" he asked and she just nodded her head quickly before continuing down the stairs.

* * *

Brea was sitting on the ground in the woods, leaning against a tree while Ric punched a dummy, releasing stakes into its chest. "So the pressure of your punch ejects the stakes," Ric said demonstrating to the girls.

"Easy enough," Elena said. She then pulled back and punched the dummy, but no stakes where ejected. "That's weird," she said looking at the stakes strapped onto her wrist, she took a deep breath and punched again, but no stakes came out so she started hitting it, "must be jammed or something."

"You're not strong enough," Ric said.

"Haha loser," Brea laughed.

"Well you try then," Elena snapped.

"Fine," Brea said lifting herself off the ground and she stared the dummy down, before pulling back and punching, "ow," she whined grabbing her hand.

"Not so easy is it," Elena sighed.

"You two better start lifting some weights. Put some meat on your bones," he said as he began packing things up.

"Thanks for not sugarcoating it," Elena said following Ric.

"Lena we never work out, you know we're weak," Brea said as she walked after them.

"You two know what this is?" Ric said holding something up.

"A vervain grenade, I've used one before," Elena said.

"Brea? You listening?" Ric asked.

"Yeah, um, vervain grenade," Brea said yawning.

"Then you know the element of surprise is your only advantage when it comes to a vampire," Ric said as he stopped walking and turned to face the twins. He then pulled the pin on the grenade and threw it to Brea, "surprise," he said glumly.

"Oh my god, ahh!" Brea yelled throwing the grenade to Elena.

"Oh my god!" Elena yelled. "Brea!" she yelled before turning and throwing it away from the group.

"I'm sorry!" Brea said quickly. "I panicked."

"I'm not mad at you," Elena said glaring at Ric, "this isn't a joke to us, Ric," she snapped ripping off her wrist strap.

"You think I'm joking?" Ric asked. "Vampires will take whatever they want. They will hurt whoever they want and they'll do it without remorse. It's their nature."

"You don't have to use pronouns, you can say, Stefan," Elena said.

"Look, I get why you're here. And I get why you got her to come here. Stefan hurt you. You don't want it to happen to you or Brea again."

"But you think that I'm crazy, to believe we can protect ourselves from a vampire who's flipped the switch on his humanity," Elena said.

"I think you found a way to get out of bed this morning. So did you," he said looking at Brea. "And that makes you both the strongest people I know. I think you both can do pretty much anything," he said putting his hands on the twin's shoulders before walking off. Elena and Brea looked at each other and nodded, with newfound courage and followed him to the car.

* * *

"Here we are. Senior year," Caroline said as she, Bonnie, Elena and Brea stood out the front of the school.

"Joy," Brea said sarcastically.

"Anyone else thinks this should feel slightly more empowering?" Bonnie asked.

"Ok, prank night was a bust. But we are accepting it and we're moving on," Caroline said.

Brea snorted, "a bust?" she asked. "Seriously, Caroline?"

"You're right," Bonnie interrupted before the girls could start fighting. "I mean, why should I let the fact that my boyfriend is seeing the ghosts of his girlfriends hinder this experience?"

"Yes!" Caroline said enthusiastically, "and why should I let the fact my boyfriend was turned into a hybrid put a damper on an otherwise fabulous day?"

"Yes," Brea said rudely, "it's all well and merry, aside from all of that, and the fact that Klaus killed two of our friends last night, hurt Elena, hurt Tyler, caused Matt to hurt himself, destroyed Stefan and brought Rebekah to town. Brilliant day."

"Today's our anniversary," Elena said falling behind the girls, causing the three girls to stop walking and turn around and look at her. "Technically, Stefan and I met on the first day of school last year."

"Yeah you two win," Caroline said to the twins.

"Are you sure you both want to be here?" Bonnie asked.

"I have to be here," Elena said. "I have to put it behind me. New year, new life," Elena said walking off.

"And you, are you going to be ok?" Caroline asked as she and Bonnie stayed with Brea.

Brea nodded, her eyes filling with tears, "no one who got hurt over summer would want my life to stop. I don't know about putting it behind me, but, I just got to work through it," she said with a small smile before she followed after her sister.

* * *

Brea was at her locker putting books away when someone came up behind her and said "want to see something funny?" making her jump in the air and spin around.

"Oh my god, Stefan," Brea said wide-eyed.

"Want to see?" he said.

"No," Brea said bluntly.

"Too bad," he said and he reached under her arms and picked her up off the ground and began walking.

"Put me down, put me down," she hissed, so that they didn't attract too much attention. "Why does this always happen to me? I need to put on some weight, I am just too easy to carry," she said as she wiggled in his grip.

"Here we go," Stefan said putting her down so she was leaning up against some lockers and he moved forward so that he walked straight into Elena as she came out of the boy's bathrooms.

"Oh my god," Brea cringed, she knew this was how the two of them first met.

"Hello, Elena," Stefan greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked and Brea moved to her sisters side.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked. "I'm going back to school," he said as though it were obvious. "Go Timberwolves."

"What? Why?" Elena asked.

"Klaus wants me to keep an eye on you two. I'm just doing what I'm told," Stefan shrugged.

"I'm going to be late for class," Elena said trying to walk around him.

"Oh, uh, class is this way," Stefan said grabbing Elena's arm.

"Schedule's changed," Brea said, trying to yank her sisters arm out of Stefan's grip.

"Let go of me, Stefan," Elena pleaded.

"Elena, do you think I want to be a senior for the hundredth time?" he asked. "No. But if I don't have a choice in the matter, neither do you."

"I said let go of me!" Elena snapped.

"Let her go," Ric ordered as he came up to the three of them.

"Oh thank god, here's our muscle Stefan, be scared, be very scared," Brea taunted and Stefan just tilted his head at her and let go of Elena's arm, "oh yeah, that's right." Stefan then reached over and slammed Ric right against the lockers, "oh no," Brea said shocked.

"Stefan, stop it," Elena growled.

"You're not going to want to get in my way, ok, Ric?" Stefan said before he released him and started walking off, "see you guys in history."

"My classroom, now," Ric said angrily and the girls nodded and followed after him quickly, "what the hell is he doing here?" he asked as soon as they all entered the classroom.

"Klaus compelled him to keep watch over us," Elena said. "Apparently I'm one of Klaus' assets now that my blood is the only way to create a hybrid and Brea…" Elena said looking at her sister.

"Well, I think it's fair to say that Klaus and I's fondness of each other is now no longer mutual and more of a one-sided affection," Brea scowled.

"So now he's your bodyguard?" Ric asked the girls.

Brea shrugged and Elena said, "I don't know what he is, but he's definitely not Stefan."

"He knew that walking into you outside the bathroom would hurt you and he dragged me along to watch, it's despicable," Brea said as the school bell rang and people started walking into class.

"Look, his being here is not good for us. We have to do something," Elena said.

"It's not good for anyone walking these halls with a heartbeat," Brea said before she and Elena walked over to their seats and sat down.

"You're in my seat," they heard Stefan say to the guy who was in the seat next to Elena's, which caused the guy to get up to find another seat and Stefan greeted Elena with a, "hey, you."

"Hey," Tyler whispered from next to Brea and she leant over, "from my mom," he said handing her a bottle. "Pear, apple and celery," he said.

"Yes!" Brea cheered loudly.

"Brea," Ric warned, he'd already started his introduction to the class.

"Sorry," she apologised before turning back to Tyler, "tell your mum thanks for the juice! That's my favourite one she makes."

"Will do. But Brea, watch the accent," he suggested.

"Oh bugger," she muttered to herself as she took a sip, she'd been letting her English accent creep in a bit at school.

"Let's turn our brains back on, starting with this country's original founders. The Native Americans."

"What about the Vikings?" Rebekah asked walking into the classroom and Brea coughed in shock and choked on her drink.

"Well there's no evidence that Viking explorers actually settled in the United States," Ric said while Tyler leant over and patted Brea on the back.

"You ok?" he whispered and Brea nodded.

"Who are you?" Ric asked Rebekah.

"My name's Rebekah. I'm new and history is my favourite subject," she said and Ric looked at the twins nervously.

* * *

"Look just sit on the bleachers and stop whining," Caroline said pushing Brea to sit down.

"But I have so much to do," Brea said.

"You don't. Your brother is your best friend. You have nothing to do but sit here and wait for me to finish practise," Caroline said.

"Dammit," Brea sighed slumping into her seat as Caroline ran off to cheerleading practice. While they were warming up, Brea saw Rebekah waltz up to Caroline and she sat straight up in her seat, watching them interact. When it looked like it was getting tense she stood up and ran down the bleachers to Caroline, "hey you guys ok?" she asked Caroline.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Woah, oh my god, come with me," Caroline said grabbing Brea's hand and racing over to Tyler.

"Hey!" she hissed, "got to be a little more subtle, Tyler," she whispered.

"About what?" Brea asked.

"Coming from the queen of subtlety?" Tyler asked.

"He's right," Brea said, "you are not subtle," she pointed out, which caused Caroline to glare at her, "shutting up now," Brea said grimacing at Tyler.

"Relax," Tyler said, taking the heat off of Brea, "I'm in total control."

"Then why are you acting like this?" she asked.

"Drop it, Caroline," he asked. "I'm fine. I've never been better," he said, which caused Brea to frown in confusion. "Klaus has given me this gift."

"Wait. What?" both girls asked in unison.

"Hey, check out the new girl," they all heard someone yelled and they turned to see Rebekah doing multiple flips, impressing the cheerleading squad.

"Oh my god," Caroline said disgustedly.

"Damn, girls got moves," Tyler admired.

"That was pretty cool," Brea said.

"Shut up," Caroline said, "go sit back down.

"Fine," Brea said as she trudged back to her seat.

"So I made her jealous?" Rebekah asked bouncing up to Brea.

"Why are you trying to make her jealous?" Brea asked putting her hands on her hips.

"I admire her life, I'll see you at the bonfire," Rebekah smirked before she turned and ran back to practise and Brea dropped her hands from her hips and looked at her sadly. She knew underneath the facade, Rebekah really meant that. Caroline's life was the life she always dreamt off, a normal life, not one of fear and destruction.

* * *

"I'll lure Stefan away from the bonfire. Then, when he's distracted..." Elena said as they all stood in Ric's classroom discussing their plan.

"I'll shoot him," Ric finished.

"Can't Bonnie just juju him or something?" Damon asked.

"Juju," Brea giggled quietly to herself and Damon shot her a smirk.

"I'm trying to keep Bonnie out of this," Elena told Damon. "I don't trust that Stefan won't hurt her."

"Stefan's an ass," Brea said.

"Caroline," Elena said turning to her, "are you covered?"

"Yes, I will make sure the old Forbes jail cell is prepped and ready."

"You're forgetting a key player here," Damon said. "Rebekah. Wherever Stefan goes a blonde ponytail tends to follow."

"Which is why it's the both of you's job to keep her away," Elena said.

"I'm sorry, what?" Brea asked.

"The only person she's followed more than Stefan is you. She lined up all her classes so you have them together, you are our best hope of distracting her. But you're also angry and flaky, so if you run off, Damon comes in," Elena said.

"I am not flaky," Brea defended.

"How?" Damon asked, "she's an original. Last time I checked, we're out of daggers."

"Wish I had a dagger for her," Brea scowled.

"So then preoccupy her with your charm," Elena said.

"Might have better luck finding the dagger," Ric muttered.

Brea laughed, "brilliant. Seriously though Elena, we need a slightly better plan than that."

"You ever not going to be mad at me, Ric?" Damon asked.

"Doubtful," Ric retorted.

"Don't worry Ric, when you bulk me up, I'll kick his ass for you," Brea smirked.

"In order to bulk up you have to show up for the weight sessions," Ric said to her.

"I told Elena, I never got the message. I was hanging out with Matt, my phone was turned off so I wasn't getting her calls at the time and Tyler never told me that you guys were weight training, even though you told him to tell me," she lied as Tyler walked through the door.

"I did tell you the message, you told me you were going to hide until it was over, you weren't with Matt, you were at home watching a movie with Jeremy on the couch," Tyler said disputing every single one of her lies.

"Dammit," Brea hissed.

"Sorry I'm late, what's going on?" he asked everyone.

"We were talking about kicking you out of the group, no traitors allowed here," Brea said.

"Shh," Elena hushed her sister before turning to Tyler, "we need you to raid your mom's vervain supply. Enough to keep Stefan down for a while," she explained.

"You can't do that to Stefan," Tyler said.

"I know right," Brea said, "she is so not strong enough, she didn't join in Jeremy and I's secret training session because she was too busy at amateur hour with Ric."

"Brea!" Elena scolded.

"Sorry," Brea apologised.

"Why not?" Caroline said turning to Tyler.

"Trust me, Tyler, it's in his best interest," Elena said.

"Yeah," Caroline smiled.

"But it's not in Klaus'," Tyler said and Brea frowned.

"But Klaus is the bad guy, Tyler," Caroline said confused. "Why are you acting like some freaky hybrid slave-minion?" she asked.

"Oh no," Brea said in realisation.

"Uh-oh," Damon also said as he stood up.

Brea stood up with him, "you thinking what I'm thinking?" Brea asked him.

"What?" Ric asked them.

"Klaus made me who I am, Caroline," Tyler said. "I owe him everything."

Damon and Brea started walking towards him, "oh boy," Damon said before looking at Brea, "definitely."

"Dammit," Brea muttered and she walked over to Caroline and grabbed her friend's hand and slowly walked her away from Tyler.

"Ok, can we cool it on the commentary, please?" Caroline snapped at Brea and Damon.

"What is going on?" Elena asked.

Brea looked at Damon and saw him pick up one of Ric's vervain syringes and she nodded at him. Tyler noticed how tense the room was and said, "I'm just going to go," and he made to leave but Damon ran up behind him and shot him up with vervain.

"What are you doing?" Caroline yelled ripping her hand out of Brea's and ran towards her unconscious boyfriend.

"He's been sired," Damon answered.

"What?" Ric asked.

"Sired," Brea said slowly for Ric.

"I know what he said, what is it?" Ric asked.

"Oh," Brea said and shrugged at Damon for him to continue.

"He feels loyal to Klaus because Klaus' blood created him."

"Loyal how?" Elena asked.

"In the really bad way," Brea said.

"He'll seek acceptance from his master. It's rare. Maybe not so much in hybrids," Damon only.

"I've been around for a thousand years hanging out with vampires and I've only ever seen a handful," Brea said.

"So how do I fix him?" Caroline asked.

"Get a new boyfriend," Damon asked.

"Damon," Brea scolded.

"Brea, what do we do?" Caroline asked.

"Umm, I… I've never seen a fix," she answered her friend sadly.

* * *

Brea was circling the bonfire and saw Elena approach Stefan and Rebekah and she knew this was her time to move, "beer me!" she cheered as she came up to the three of them, holding out her cup for Stefan to fill him.

"Case in point," Stefan to Elena, before taking her cup and filling it. "Both lightweights."

"Oh," she said taking her cup back, "so not true. Did you skull yours?" she asked Elena.

"Yup," she popped.

"Oh I like you," Brea smiled lightly shoving her sister's shoulder.

"You both should take it easy," Stefan said.

"Oh really? You think I'm going to let a blood addict tell me how to drink?" Elena snarked before storming off.

"Burn!" Brea laughed. "Where the hell is Matt?" she asked walking off.

"Wait up!" Rebekah called after her.

"Urgh," Brea whined turning back around. "I know you're blonde, but you're not Matt," she said taking out her phone only to drop it, "dammit," she whined and Rebekah bent down to pick it up."

"Here," she said handing it back, "are you ok?"

"Are you ok?" Brea mocked in a high pitched voice and Rebekah smiled, "urgh that pisses Elena off, not you, note to self. Bye."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Just leave me alone, Rebekah, please."

"I think we need to talk," Rebekah said grabbing Brea's hand, "I don't want you to hate me."

"I don't hate you," Brea said.

"Oh thank god."

"I just wish you weren't in my eyesight, or in my life," Brea smiled. "Ok, bye," she said walking off again. Rebekah didn't follow this time, but Brea knew her eyes were on her.

* * *

"Twin!" Brea said running up to Elena. "Hey, you know how they're all chanting 'drink' over there? I know it looks like they're talking to the guy on the keg, but actually, they're talking to you. So… drink," she smiled at her sister.

Elena's eyes darkened as she caught sight of Stefan, "fine," she said and held her cup up to him and drank it. "Are you actually drinking?" she whispered to Brea.

"Yeah! I've had a lot," she said. "And Tyler and Matt aren't even here to encourage me, well I don't know where Matt is but we know that Tyler is um…" she said realising vampires may be listening, "gone for a hike," she said so they didn't blow the plan. Elena tilted her head and Brea followed her gaze and noticed Damon and Rebekah flirting by the fire, "oh yeah, I forgot that was my job."

"See, you're flakey," Elena said.

"Yeah, maybe I am," Brea admitted.

"What's that look?" Stefan said coming up behind Elena.

"What look?" Elena asked.

"The look of pure awesome, cause that's what we are," Brea said holding her hand up for a high five from her sister which was not returned, "ok," she said lowering her hand.

"My brother's got his flirt on. And you're jealous," Stefan said.

"I am so not," Brea said.

"Not you," Stefan said.

"I'm not jealous," Elena said.

"It's all right, be jealous. By all means. I'm sure Damon will be thrilled."

"I'm not jealous, Stefan," Elena said turning around, but deliberately stumbling a bit so it looked as though she was drunk and Brea nodded her head in appreciation of her sisters acting skills.

"All right. It's my mistake," Stefan smirked as Elena took another drink.

"Whatever. I'm out of here," Elena said storming off.

"Now, I'm meant to be looking after both of you," Stefan said to Brea. "Come with me."

"No way. I'm staying with the booze, you don't have the booze, so I'm not going with you," Brea smirked poking out her tongue. "Chase her yourself, she's a jealous party pooper," she said and then laughed.

"Ok, stay near Rebekah."

"Urgh," Brea groaned.

"Stay with Rebekah, and I'll know you're safe like Klaus wants me to do. If you don't stay near Rebekah, I'll take you with me after her," he said gesturing to Elena's retreating figure.

"Fine, I'll stay near the blonde," Brea said throwing her hands up and Stefan nodded and walked. "Piece of cake," Brea said doing a little dance to herself only to look up and see Damon and Rebekah staring at her, "oh no," she said realising they saw her do that. "Where the hell are my friends?" she mumbled as she stumbled off to find them. "Bon bon!" she cheered as she saw Bonnie on the phone.

"Brea! Thank god," Bonnie called as she hung up.

"Have you seen Matthew? He promised me he'd be here, but alas, nowhere in sight," Brea said.

"I just got off the phone with him," Bonnie said, "have you been drinking?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," Brea laughed.

"Oh god, ok, have you seen Elena?"

"She ran off in a huff, you know Lena. Grumpy creature," Brea laughed.

"Ok, I need to find Elena, you stay here, don't move, are you going to be ok?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, I'll go find Bekah," Brea said and Bonnie froze.

"Who?" Bonnie asked.

"Damon," Brea said quickly, "who'd you think I said?"

"Never mind, stay here," Bonnie said running off.

Brea stumbled through the crowds until she saw Damon and Rebekah, "Bekah! Damon!" she called as she made her way towards them. Rebekah smirked and leaned into Damon before subtly stabbing him through the stomach with a stick as Brea came in front of them. "Cool," Brea said unsure how to react as she looked between them. "You right?" she asked Damon and he nodded, pulling the stick out.

"Brenna?" Rebekah asked and Brea looked up, "you coming?"

"No," Brea said sobering up a bit, "no way," she said turning back to Damon, "are you ok, are you healing?" she asked.

"Yeah, urgh, that'll heal up," Damon groaned holding his stomach and Brea turned her head back to see that Rebekah had left. "Hey Ric," Damon said answering his phone. "What?" he asked in shock. "Ok, ok, go to mine," he said hanging up. "We gotta go," he said to Brea.

"Why? What happened?" she asked standing up.

"Elena got attacked by Vicki Donovan's ghost."

"What!"

* * *

"Give it to me. I can do it," Elena said trying to snatch the disinfectant from Damon as he cleaned her cut cheek.

"No, let me," Damon said.

"Damon, come on," Elena pleaded.

"Elena," Damon said sternly, shutting her up. "You almost got barbecued. Least I can do is apply first aid."

Brea let out a small giggle, "you got in trouble," she sung as she hopped up on the benchtop to sit next her sister.

"There," Damon said as he cleaned her cheek.

"You played your part of the plan really well tonight," Elena said to Damon.

"Oh yeah?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, you had Rebekah drooling all over you and your marshmallows."

"Yeah, before she skewered me," Damon snorted.

"Yeah, that was so funny," Brea said laughing.

"I thought you were too drunk to notice," Damon said to Elena.

"I was faking most of it," she said.

"So was I," Damon agreed.

"I wasn't. I am so drunk and Matt and Tyler weren't even there to witness it. Oh my god, they've officially corrupted me. I am off the rails," Brea cheered.

"You're still drunk," Elena said to her sister.

"Yeah," Brea agreed.

"You guys ready to get going?" Ric asked, coming into the room.

"Great work tonight, Ric," Damon said. "Sorry about the car, man. Bummer," he said sincerely as Elena and Brea hopped down and walked towards their guardian.

"Don't worry Ric," Brea said. "Damon will buy you a new car," she said with a smirk as she and her sister left the room.

The three of them started making their way out of the boarding house when Elena said to Ric, "it's ok if you want to be friends with Damon again."

"I don't," Ric assured.

"I think he kind of misses you," Elena said.

"Kind of," Brea snorted. "He's desperately lonely," she said when the other two came to a halt and she walked into Ric, and would have fallen if he hadn't caught her. "Oh it's Stefan," she said as she saw the reason they froze.

"Well, you got me tonight," he said.

Brea stood up, "yeah, we beat your ass," she smirked.

"I definitely wasn't expecting that."

"Well, that was the point," Ric said and Brea held her hand up for a high five but he gently grabbed her wrist and lowered it.

"Yeah. You can hate it all you want," Stefan said to Ric, "but Elena and Brea need me."

"I'll always protect them. I think you're all better off having me around."

"You're only protecting us because you're under all the mind control," Brea said tapping the side of her head. Elena sighed and put her hand on Brea's arm and started to lead her out of the house.

"Elena, wait," Stefan asked and Elena turned back around while Brea moved to stand a little further back with Ric. "You could have let me die in that fire tonight. Why didn't you?"

"Because I still have hope," she answered sadly.

"After everything I've done?" he asked. "You still think I'll be able to find my humanity again?"

"Yes, I do. I know who you really are. Better than anyone, Stefan," she said stepping toward him. "And I'm not giving up."

"Elena, do you have any idea how pathetic that makes you?" Stefan whispered.

"No, Stefan," Elena countered. "It makes me strong," she said before she punched him in the stomach witch one of Ric's contraptions strapped to her wrist, allowing three stakes to go into Stefan's stomach.

"Yes, twin!" Brea cheered jumping up and down. Elena unstrapped it from her wrist and began storming out. "Wait you got that strength in one day? You couldn't do anything this morning?" Brea said running out after her.

* * *

 **England, 1492**

 _"Come on, Brenna," Katerina said pulling her sister's hand._

 _"Katerina, stop," Brenna whined._

 _"Come on, I promised him I'd get you there."_

 _"Brenna!" Niklaus called and Brenna froze and turned around._

 _"Nik!" she said with a smile, "thank goodness."_

 _"Lord Niklaus," Katerina hissed._

 _"Lord Niklaus," Brenna corrected with an eye roll._

 _"Are you two ladies ready for our ride?" he asked._

 _"Yes," Brenna said quickly._

 _"Well…" Katerina said at the same time._

 _"Brenna," Kol said as he raced down the hall toward._

 _"Kol," she breathed as she saw him and all her feelings came rushing back, and the nerves of seeing him faded._

 _"Brother," Nik scowled. "I was just about to take these two ladies out riding."_

 _"Oh, really brother?" Kol smirked, "maybe you can just take the lovely Katerina then because I have plans to show Brenna the grounds."_

 _Nik went to protest but Katerina cut him off, "yes, so perhaps just you and I can go riding Lord Niklaus."_

 _Nik sighed and said, "of course," before holding out his arm for her to hold, which she took before smiling at Brenna and walking away._

 _"You ignored me last night darling," Kol said holding out his arm._

 _Brenna smiled and held her hands behind her back, refusing his arm, and began walking forward, "you had company, I did not wish to be rude."_

 _"Darling… I didn't know you were here."_

 _"I know. But it still hurt to see. It was more that you knew I would be alive, and you weren't looking for me. You were with them," Brea said, her smile dropping as she turned to him._

 _"Darling," Kol said, "there are too many ears here," he whispered in her ear, before pulling her into his body, and wrapping his arms around her before running off with her as she let out a yelp of shock._

 _"Kol!" she breathed in shock pulling away to look where he'd taken her. "Really?" she asked annoyed._

 _"Darling," he said, placing his hands on her face, "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I went off the rails bad this time. After you were taken from me. I only came back to reality when I saw your face last night," he said desperately and her eyes soften. "Sweetheart, I love you," he said placing a kiss on her nose. "I'm so sorry I hurt you," he said and she looking into his eyes and she leaned into him with a smile and nodded softly before tilting her head in to kiss him. He kissed her back and the two of them slowly stepped back until Brenna was against a tree. Brenna slowly moved her hands from his arm and wrapped them around his neck, holding onto the collar of his shirt and she felt him smile into the kiss. He dropped his hands from her face, down to her waist and lower back, hugging her to him._

 _"Kol," she said pulling away slightly looking into his eyes, "I love you," she smiled and he smiled back at her before he lunged at her lips._


	55. Chapter 55: Ghost World

**Hey guys! Hope you all enjoyed the holiday period! Uncle Mason is back for a bit here, helping to progress Brea's character in future chapters and hopefully make her stronger. I hope you guys enjoy this, it's a bit of a filler chapter. Next chapter should have a lot of flashbacks as it starts to heat up for season 3! Don't forget to review and let me know your thought and any ideas you might have. Thanks guys xx**

 **Mimi: Maybe! Or maybe not, you'll have to wait and see**

 **Liz: Next chapter is definitely going to have a lot of flashbacks based on the nature of the episode and the fact that most of the flashbacks in the episode I've already written in, so get ready for your fluffy goodness haha**

 **JDMichelle2626: Rebekah and Brea's relationship is going to be a huge thing next chapter and they'll talk through a lot. Jeremy is going to leave unfortunately, I can let you know that now :(**

 **bookbunnyx: I definitely have a plan for all that, so stay tuned**

 **Coco11: A part of her does like them as a pair, but a huge part of her wants Brea for herself, but she mainly wants her sister to be happy**

 **Oz: Oh, I will use that line!**

 **Guest: I think she's more in denial about his feelings, she knows but she chooses to ignore them**

 **starlight: You'll have to wait and see :)**

 **Shae: Glad I could help! Hope your finals went well**

 **Klarolinelove: I haven't got a set plan for if I took it into the Originals, but if I did I reckon I'd stick with the show at least until Kol comes back and maybe combine TVD in where possible**

 **Amy: That could be tricky because I follow the show pretty much and they aren't friends in the show but maybe I could hint more at their Denver friendship?**

 **: Yeah, I'll try include some in the next chapter!**

"So when you did the spell to send Vicki away, did that send Anna away too?" Caroline asked as she supported the ladder that Bonnie was climbing on.

"I wish. All I did was block the magic that was helping Vicki get a physical foothold here. Jeremy's still got a direct line to the other side, and as long as he wants to see Anna, and she wants to see him, she's still here," she said as she climbed down the ladder and Brea scoffed and rolled her eyes, "you ok?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, I just can't believe he didn't tell me," Brea muttered. "And talking to Anna? She's dead, he has a girlfriend, what is he doing? I couldn't even get in the car with him and Ric this morning to go listen to Tobias Fell's speech speak this morning, well firstly because the man actually has no idea of this town's true history and I am not in the mood to listen to the council's glossed over version of events and two, I didn't want to ride in a car with Jeremy."

"I don't want this," Bonnie said. "I don't want to damage your guys relationship because of me."

"I mean come on, you don't think I could actually resist commenting on this," Caroline said.

"There, you commented," Bonnie said dismissing Caroline before walking.

"Bonnie," Caroline whined turning around.

"What do you want me to say, Caroline?" Bonnie asked exasperatedly. "I went against the balance of nature when I brought Jeremy back to life and now I'm paying the consequences."

"Say you're not ok with it," Caroline suggested.

"I'm a thousand times not ok with it! I just don't know what to do about it," Bonnie said looking at Brea. "I don't want to bring you or Elena into this, he's your brother, it's not fair, I'm sorry."

Just as Bonnie finished her rant, Damon pulled up beside them in his car. "Greetings, blondie, witchy, grandma," he said smirking.

Brea rolled her eyes before she caught sight of Matt, "hey, there's Matt," she said to the girls, "we're going to the Grill for lunch, so catch you both later?"

"Woah, hold up," Damon said reaching out of his car and grabbing her arm, stopping her walking off, "think you got your voodoo wires crossed when you got rid of Vicki Donovan."

"What do you mean? Why?" Bonnie asked.

"Because I'm pretty sure I just got spit-roasted by Mason Lockwood's ghost," he said.

"What?" Brea said, snatching her arm out of his hand at the mention of Mason.

"Why would you think that?" Caroline asked.

"Maybe because he chained me to a chair and shoved a hot poker in my chest," Damon said. "Let's just say I'm having deja vu," he said and Brea's eyes widened and her breath hitched.

"I thought you said ghosts couldn't physically interact with people," Caroline asked.

"They can't," Bonnie said shocked.

"I don't have time for a vengeful Lockwood, when I kill someone, they're supposed to stay dead," Damon said. "Whatever you screwed up, fix it," he said.

Before he could drive off, Brea finally found words and whispered in shock, "that's how you killed Mason."

"We'll talk later," Damon said looking at her sorrowfully, before driving off.

"You ok?" Matt asked coming up to Brea, placing a hand on her back.

"No," she hissed turning into him for a hug.

"Have you seen Vicki? Damon thinks that Mason Lockwood's ghosts haunting him, but it could be Vicki," Bonnie asked Matt.

"I haven't seen Vicki, I swear," he said, looking down at Brea concerned. "I sent her back like you told me to."

"Are you sure?" Bonnie asked again. "She has just as much reason to haunt Damon as Mason Lockwood does."

"She's gone, Bonnie," Matt assured. "If she was here, I'd know it."

"Why do you think it's Vicki and not Mason?" Caroline asked.

"Because if any ghosts other than Vicki Donovan has a physical foothold on our side, then that means Damon's right and something has gone really, really wrong."

"I've had enough of this ghost stuff to last forever. So you guys can leave me out of this one, I'll keep Brea safe at the Grill in the meantime," Matt said pulling Brea out of the hug.

"Keep me safe? I'm not going to fall, Matt," Brea laughed confused.

"You've been hanging around vampires for 1000 years right?" he asked and Brea nodded. "Well, if this ghost thing is by some reason true, then no doubt there will 1000 years of Klaus and his families enemies lurking around, so a crowded area like the Grill's probably the safest place for you until Bonnie works out what's going on." Brea nodded at him and said bye to Caroline and Bonnie before the two of them walked across the road to his truck and drove off.

* * *

Brea's phone began ringing as Matt and her waited for their burgers and she pulled it out to see Elena ringing, "yo," she answered.

"Where are you?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, I'm good thanks," Brea said sarcastically.

"Seriously! Where are you?" Elena hissed.

"In the Grill with Matt, why?"

"Get to the boy's bathrooms now!" she said before hanging up.

"Umm, ok, I'll be back Matt, don't touch my drink," she said ordered, standing up and walking to the bathrooms. "Lena," she whispered knocking on the entry to the boy's bathrooms, unsure if she should go in, before the door was ripped open and Elena grabbed her arm and yanked her in. "Anna!" Brea said in shock as she spotted her old friend. "What the hell?" she said before she caught sight of Jeremy and realised how close the two were standing to each other, "oh my god," she hissed. "That ass whooping I promised you if you screwed with Bonnie again, that'll come tonight you absolute ass," she hissed. "I can't stay," she said turning to Elena, "you got this?"

"Yeah, just thought you should see," Elena said glaring at Jeremy.

"It's just great to see you again, Anna, although people who die are meant to stay dead for a reason," Brea hissed in anger before storming out of the bathroom. As she headed back to her booth with Matt she froze. Mason was standing at the bar with Damon and Ric. "Oh my god," she whispered and Damon's eyes flicked to her. "Mason," she said slightly louder, he heard her and turned around and his eyes lit up with joy.

"Brea!" he said relieved and held his arms open for her. A large smile took over Brea's face and she laughed, before running toward Mason and jumping off the ground into his arms and he held her tightly.

"Is it really you?" she asked shaking as he put her down.

"Yeah," he said hugging her again. "I missed you," he said before releasing her, he placed his hand on her elbow and guided her closer to the bar so she was standing between him and Damon, "one of you will pay for this, right? Cheers," he said to Ric and Damon as he grabbed a whiskey shot and drank it.

"Let's get to it," Damon snarled. "I killed you, if you want revenge, get in line."

"Actually, I want an apology," Mason said.

Ric laughed in amusement before turning serious, "good luck with that."

"Don't you have a family to haunt?" Damon asked.

"Can we do that?" Brea asked excitedly. "If you're going to be around a while we could get Tyler good!"

"You know your nephew just turned into a mindless hybrid minion," Damon said and Brea glared at him.

"That's why I'm here. To help Tyler," Mason said.

"Well sorry to break it to you buddy, but Tyler can't be helped."

"Shut up Damon," Brea snapped.

"At least not while Klaus is alive, which is, like, always," Damon said and Brea's eyes flickered down.

"Not necessarily. Not if you found a weapon that could kill him," Mason said, he was talking about the white oak stake, a weapon Brea had feared for 1000 years.

"There is no weapon that could…" Damon retorted before going silent as he worked out Mason knew something. "What do you know?"

"I know you need to apologise."

"You got to be kidding me," Damon groaned.

"Are you incapable of remorse? Just apologise," Ric snapped.

Damon groaned, "you're right. I didn't have to kill you. I do a lot of things I don't have to do," he said before shrugging.

Mason just burst out laughing, "that's good enough," he said. "Meet me at the old Lockwood cellar. Bring a shovel," he said before looking at Ric, "come alone."

"What, you going to bury me alive?" Damon asked.

"Good plan, need any help?" Brea asked with a smirk.

Mason laughed, "don't tempt me," he said before turning to Brea, "come with me?" he asked and she nodded following him.

"I have to tell Matt, I'll meet you outside, please don't disappear," Brea begged, grabbing his arm tight.

Mason nodded, "I'm not going anywhere, at least not until I help you and Tyler, don't worry," he said and walked outside.

"I thought he was just here to help Ty, what do I need help with?" Brea muttered as she walked over to Matt. "Hey."

"Where did you go?"

"Oh my god, so, you missed a lot. Elena caught Jeremy kissing his ghostly vampire ex-girlfriend Anna in the bathrooms and then I just ran into a ghostly Uncle Mason. So we can see ghosts now apparently, so that's fun."

"What!" Matt asked leaning forward.

"Yeah, so I'm sorry Matt, I have to talk to Mason."

"Yeah of course, just make sure he keeps you safe,'' Matt said and Brea nodded before getting up and running out of the Grill.

"Mason!" she yelled not seeing him immediately.

"I'm here kid," he said, he'd been leaning on her car. "I'm here," he said and she breathed a sigh of relief and walked up to him.

"Mason I…"

"I know," he said hugging her. "I know."

"I didn't know, I swear. They kept it from me. All of them. They told me you moved back to Florida."

"I know, don't stress kid," he laughed ruffling her hair.

"You said just before you have to help me and Tyler, why do you have to help me?" she asked and he looked away.

"Let's go wait at the Lockwood cellar, we'll talk there," he said, "drive me?"

"Hop in," Brea smiled.

* * *

"So what did you want to talk about?" Brea asked as she and Mason walked down the steps to the cellar.

"Alright, just hear me out ok? Then you can talk, but you can't say anything until I'm done, deal?"

"Ok…" Brea agreed confused.

"You interrupt me, I'll stop. And what I'm about to do with Damon will contradict everything that I'm about to tell you right now, so I'm not going to let you come in with us."

"What! Mason! No, I'm not leaving you, not again."

"Brea," he said grabbing her arms, "I'm a ghost, I'm not meant to be here. It'll be easier this way. This way, we'll get to actually say goodbye, you won't have to watch me disappear when this all ends. Trust me. This is the best way."

"Don't tell me what's best," Brea snapped before she sighed and nodded at him, "but you're right. I'll leave, I promise."

"Ok kid," Mason said sitting down and Brea took a seat next to him. "What I really want to tell you is just let it go."

"Let what go?" Brea asked confused.

"Hate, anger, resentment. Everything you're holding onto. It's not you. You're not like that. I don't want to see you become that. You're the sweetest kid I've ever known. I'm not saying you don't deserve to be mad, you do. But don't let it destroy you."

Brea looked down, "who exactly are we talking about here?" she asked.

"Pretty much everyone," Mason laughed. "Damon, Stefan, Elena, Rebekah, Klaus…"

"Klaus?" Brea snapped standing up. "You're telling me to forgive Klaus?"

"No," Mason said standing up. "I'm not saying forgive, I'm not saying let go of all the emotions that eat up your heart. I'm saying let go of all the feelings that go against your nature. I can see it in your eyes, Brea, it's destroying you, don't deny that. I've been watching over you. I see the turmoil in you. As much as I may hate it, this man has been your closest friend for 1000 years, you can't hate him. And that's ok, sweetie. I've seen the way you look at him, it takes everything you have not to smile. Same goes for the sister, Rebekah. I know you want to be sisters with her again but you feel like you can't because it will betray Elena."

"Rebekah betrayed me," Brea said.

"I know, but you forgave her long ago. Admit it. You know the truth, she didn't betray you to hurt you. Inside she's just a girl scared of her brother and his power, you can sympathise with that. And you do. So let go of the resentment. My final word of advice I will ever be able to give to you," he said grabbing her shoulders, "don't worry about what all your Mystic Falls friends feel and say to you. Do whatever makes you happy. If you want to be friends with these guys, be friends with them. Don't let anyone tell you that you can't be. You're one of a kind in this universe Brea, you have wisdom they could only ever dream of having, embrace it, don't hide it for their sake, for the sake of fitting in. You're special and you're powerful, and you're the bravest person I know. Don't hide it," Mason said pulling her forward and kissing her on the forehead, "you're Brenna Mikaelson, be Brenna Mikaelson, let go of Brea Gilbert, she's not who you really are. Go, please," he whispered. "This is going to be too hard on you if you stay much longer."

Brea nodded, tears falling down her cheeks and she pulled him into a hug, "I love you, Uncle Mason," she whispered before letting him go and running out of the cellar.

"Hey grandma," Damon greeted as she nearly ran into him.

"Hey," she sniffled.

"You ok," Damon asked crouching down to her eye level, "do I have to kick some ghost butt for you?" he smiled.

"No, it was just saying goodbye," she smiled. "You should go. I'll talk to you later," Brea said pulling away from him and started to make her way to her car.

"Brenna," Damon called and she turned around to look at him, "you sure you're ok?" he asked genuinely and she smiled and nodded. "Come around later, we'll talk," he said giving her a small smile which she returned before walking off.

* * *

Brea walked through the town square hoping Rebekah had shown up for the lighting ceremony that was a part of some Founder's Celebration when a voice spoke from behind her that made her blood run cold, "well well. Brenna Pierce," he said and Brea slowly turned around.

"Fredrick," she whispered in fear.

"Shouldn't have left the werewolves side," he taunted. "No one is here to protect you now."

"Leave her alone," Annabelle said coming from behind Brea to stand in front of her protectively.

"If it isn't Pearl's daughter, little Annabelle," he taunted.

"Anna!" Jeremy's voice called from the distance and both girls heads whipped around in search of him.

"Still hanging around the Gilbert kid," Fredrick said. "Guess you've forgotten the fact that their family killed you and your mother," he said to Anna.

"There you are," Jeremy said as he reached the girls, "oh, hey Brea," he said sheepishly but Brea didn't respond unable to take her fearful eyes off of Fredrick, "you ok?" he asked her turning his head to see who she was looking at. "Hey is everything alright?" Jeremy asked standing up tall.

"Ask your ancestors," Fredrick replied.

"What are you doing here Fredrick?" Anna asked. More tomb vampires came to stand behind Fredrick and Brea gasped in fright, grabbing onto the back of Anna's jacket.

"Well it's a founders celebration, and we," he said looking around to gesture at the other tomb vampires, "have got some unfinished business with the founding families." As he said that the lanterns in the town square lit up and a woman let out a scream as Fredrick stared at the two girls knowingly. Anna and Brea turned to look at what the commotion was and Jeremy grabbed his sister and pulled her to his side as he turned to look, so that she was out of sight of the tomb vampires.

"Oh my god," Brea whispered as she stared at Tobias Fell's body, impaled and dangling from a tree.

"We need that necklace," Jeremy said whipping out his phone and calling Bonnie.

"You sure you want to call her Jer?" Brea asked glaring at her brother.

"I have to," he said. "Caroline?" he said as Caroline obviously answered Bonnie's phone.

"Oh no," Brea said, if Caroline was answering the phone, that meant Bonnie knew.

"Did you find that necklace?" Jeremy asked. "The ghosts of the tomb vampires killed Tobias Fell, I found them confronting Brea, she's not safe while they're here Caroline. We might want to find that necklace before they start going alphabetically through the founding families." Caroline said something on the other line Brea couldn't quite make out and Jeremy asked "who?" before turning around to look at Anna.

"I didn't," she said.

"Didn't what? Didn't what? Guys," Brea whined, not enjoying being out of the loop.

"She said she didn't take it," Jeremy said to Caroline.

"I didn't take it, Jeremy," Anna reassured.

"Someone please fill me in," Brea begged.

Jeremy shushed Brea before he said, "you know what? Yeah, I do believe her," he said before hanging up.

"Woah, where'd she go?" Brea asked turning her head to see Anna gone, "now what is going on?"

"Brea, Jeremy," Elena said walking up to the siblings, "what happened?"

"Tomb vamps," Brea answered.

"They killed Tobias Fell," Jeremy said. "They're going to go after all the founding families and Brea as well."

"What!" Elena asked shocked grabbing onto her sister's arm.

"Bonnie and Caroline can't find the necklace to send the ghosts away," Jeremy said before he sighed and said, "they think Anna took it."

"Oh," Brea said, just know understanding his conversation with Caroline, "yeah, well, she would've taken it," Brea nodded.

Elena groaned, "where is Anna now?" she snapped.

"I don't know. I don't even know for sure if she took the necklace," he answered.

"She was the only person who heard us talking about it. Of course, she took it," Elena snapped at their brother.

"She's right Jeremy," Brea agreed. "We need the bloody wretched necklace back. That thing has caused everyone enough troubles."

"We have to get it back, we have to destroy it and then close the door," Elena said devising a plan.

"I know, but…"

"But what?" the twins asked at the same time irritated. "What, Jer?"

"I can touch her," Jeremy said. "I can kiss her again. And I know it's wrong, and I know what I shouldn't feel this way, but I do. I love her. I've always loved her," he said defeated.

"This was what Mason warned me about," Brea whispered. "Jeremy, people are dying because the ghosts are here. She's dead, Jer. She's been dead for a while now. You need to focus on someone alive, move forward, not back. It's not right."

"She's right," Elena said. "It's not real. She's dead. Gone."

"You can't love a ghost, Jer," Brea said sadly.

"Everything that you're holding on to is in the past, Jer," Elena said. "Are you going to love a ghost for the rest of your life?" Elena asked as Brea nudged her sister and gestured to Anna, who had now appeared not too far behind Jeremy. "He's at the beginning of his life, Anna," Elena said talking to Anna now. "You're just holding him back. You know that," Elena said and Jeremy turned around to look at his sisters shocked.

"It's true, Jer," Brea said. Jeremy sighed and turned back around to Anna and she slowly lifted her hand to reveal she was holding Elena's necklace.

"Call Bonnie. Tell her that you have the necklace. Get her to send the ghosts away," Elena said taking Brea's hand and walking them away from their brother. "I've got Lexie helping out with Stefan, so I've got to go, where's your car, I'll walk you to it. You've got to get out of here, inside, where you'll be safe."

"It's parked at the Grill," Brea said.

"Come on," Elena said running off.

"Running, really?" Brea huffed before following.

* * *

Brea drove without a destination in mind, but before she knew it she arrived at the Salvatore Boarding House's front door. She raised her hand to knock, but then sighed and lowered it and turned to walk back to her car. On her way back to her car something caught her eye in an upstairs window and she looked up to see Rebekah looking out. Rebekah gave her a small smile and a wave and Brea returned it awkwardly before walking again. She took two steps before she stopped and turned around. "I'll see you at school tomorrow," she smiled, knowing Rebekah could hear her, and Rebekah's face lit up in a huge smile as Brea got into her car and drove home.

* * *

 **Italy, 1494**

 _"Brenna! Brenna!" a voice called through the town and Brenna froze. "My witches tracking worked, you are here," Kol said running up to her. "I've been so worried darling," he said embracing her. "I missed you, my love," he said holding the back of her head. Brenna's body started shaking and tears ran down her cheek, "don't weep my love," he said releasing her, but keeping a hold of her arms._

 _"Did you help?" Brenna whispered._

 _"Help what?" he asked placing a hand on her cheek, but she flinched away._

 _"Kill my family," she whispered, ripping her arms out of his hands._

 _"What?"_

 _"In Bulgaria, did you help Niklaus murder my family?" Brenna snapped._

 _"Let's get inside," Kol said trying to usher her out of the street, "people are staring."_

 _"No!" Brenna yelled. "Leave me alone!" she said as she turned and started walking away._

 _"Brenna," Kol groaned walking after her._

 _"That's not leaving me alone!" she growled._

 _"Well I'm not going to leave you alone."_

 _"Yes you are!" she said as she quickly turned and ran down an alley, by the time she reached the end Kol was already standing there._

 _"Relax would you love? I've come all this way to find you and this is not exactly the reception I was expecting."_

 _"Oh just… go away," she said walking around him._

 _"Whatever you wish," he sighed, and Brenna turned around to find him gone, she turned to face forward and he was nowhere in sight so she took off, walking quickly to the room Katerina and her were renting._

 _Brenna flung open the door to their room and heard a bang as Katerina threw herself out of the stream of sunlight Brenna let in, "door! Door!" she yelled panicking._

 _"Sorry," Brenna said quickly closing the door._

 _"You're crying," Katerina said walking up to her sister._

 _"We have to go," Brenna whimpered, "Kol found us, so Niklaus is probably not far behind him."_

 _"He made you cry?" Katerina asked and Brenna nodded._

 _"I asked him about Bulgaria, about our family."_

 _"He confirmed it? He confirmed he helped Niklaus slaughter our family?"_

 _"Well he did not deny it," Brenna hissed._

 _"We have to leave," Katerina said. "Sit," she ordered her sister before she started zooming around the room packing up their belongings. "As soon as darkness falls we will run. I won't let that man upset you again. He's done enough damage, he won't hurt you again if I have anything to say about it._ _We'll get out of here," Katerina promised her sister._


	56. Chapter 56: Ordinary People

**Hey guys! New chapter! Got two flashbacks in here, hope you like them. Please don't forget to review with your thoughts and ideas xx**

 **Coco11: He probably won't, it's not in his nature.**

 **Oz: I've got a plan for that line in a few chapters so keep an eye out!**

 **Riri: Got a bit of a Jeremy and Brea scene here! Will have a few of them coming up as well**

 **Guest: Brenna Mikaelson is already coming out in this chapter! And she's just going to get stronger and not take any crap**

 **Klarolinelove: She's already getting stronger in this chapter and she's just going to grow from here, look forward to it**

 **Liz: He shared it because as much as he wants to help her, he has to help Tyler as well. And this is the only way to help Tyler. But as he said, it conflicts his advice to Brenna**

 **Guest: TVD, at least for the first few seasons, the last couple seasons lost me a bit, I was always very on and off with TO**

 **amy: I can certainly work that in somehow! Leave it with me**

* * *

"Where's Elena?" Jeremy asked as Brea and he sat on opposite couches in the living room.

"Why? You uncomfortable?" Brea asked.

"Yeah," he answered.

Brea smirked, "would you prefer I leave the room?"

Jeremy sighed, "no, but I want you to stop sliding your finger across your throat threateningly." Brea smirked and did it again. "Stop," Jeremy whined. "I'm sorry ok. I don't know what else to say, I feel awful. I just… I can't stand you hating me."

"I know," Brea sighed. "You don't have to ask me for forgiveness, you need that from Bon. But I'm your sister, Jer. Nothing's going to change that, I'm mad, don't get me wrong. But I'll never hate you Jer. That's a promise."

"Bambi?" Jeremy asked hopefully.

"Don't push it little Gilbert," Brea smiled.

"Alright, fair play," Jeremy said. "Finding Nemo?" he asked.

Brea stared at him before smiling and nodding "Finding Nemo," she agreed. "Fire it up Jer! Get the popcorn, get the blankets and ice cream, we're in for an emotional rollercoaster," she yelled as she jumped from the couch she was on, to the couch her brother sat on.

* * *

"Come with me," Elena said grabbing Brea's arm and pulling her away from her locker.

"I didn't shut it," Brea whined. "Matt!" she yelled, "shut my locker!" Brea turned back to her sister, "good morning, nice to see you, what's up?" she asked sarcastically.

"I need to talk to Rebekah and I need a reason for her not to kill me. You standing with me will be a good reason."

"I love our relationship," Brea said. "Give and take. I give, you take."

Elena smiled, "shut up," she laughed. "Anyways, you love me all the same."

"Yeah," Brea said rolling her eyes. "What do you need to talk to Bekah about?"

"I'll show you at the same time. I think you'll be interested," she said as they headed outside the school to where Rebekah was practising cheerleading. Elena came to a stop in front of Rebekah, forcing her to stop her cheer practice.

"Hey!" Rebekah greeted Brea bouncing forward to hug her awkwardly before turning to glare at Elena, "you, goody," she said rudely.

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit," Brea smirked.

"That would explain why you love it so much," Rebekah laughed and Brea laughed as well.

"I was hoping we could talk," Elena interrupted.

"About what? Stefan? Don't worry, I'm off him until he starts treating me better."

"Here, here," Brea cheered.

"In fact, you should take a page out of my book, if I'm being honest," Rebekah said genuinely.

"Actually, I'd rather talk about this," Elena said holding up two pieces of paper. Brea moved to stand next to Rebekah so she could see the picture clearly and immediately tensed up. It was her's and Rebekah's names written in Viking script, etched onto the wall of a cave. That was something they did back when the Mikaelson's were human. "I'm curious why you and Klaus have spent a thousand years running from your father."

Rebekah looked at Brea with fear in her eyes, but when she turned back to Elena she'd composed herself. "I should get back to the girls. Homecoming's right around the corner," Rebekah said turning to leave.

"Well, then maybe I'll ask Mikael when we wake him," Elena said and Rebekah froze.

"No," Brea hissed.

Rebekah turned around after a few seconds with a fake smile, "you're bluffing. You don't know where he is. No one does."

"So then who's rotting in that old cemetery in Charlotte?" Elena asked and Brea scrunched her eyes closed.

Rebekah stormed up to Elena, "if you wake Mikael we are all doomed," she warned and Brea grabbed Rebekah's arm so she didn't get too close to Elena.

"So then tell me," Elena ordered.

"Why do you want to know?" Rebekah asked.

"Why don't you want me to wake him?"

"I'll tell you," Brea said angrily. "Wake Mikael and we are all dead. He will tear this town to shreds."

Elena tilted her head, "you're both scared of him."

"I need to get back to the girls," Rebekah said turning around again.

"Wait for me," Brea said and Rebekah stopped in her tracks waiting for Brea to return. Brea moved forward and grabbed her sister's arm and dragged her a few steps away. "Don't you dare ever do that to me again," Brea hissed releasing her arm.

"Do what?" Elena asked confused.

"Blindside me. You brought me not to protect yourself, but to watch my reaction. That was calculated. That wasn't my sister," Brea snapped walking back to Rebekah.

* * *

 **985 A.D.**

 _"Rebekah, let me have at it," Nik said walking forward as he saw Rebekah struggling to carve her name in the cave._

 _"Quiet, Niklaus," Rebekah said irritated and Brenna laughed smiling at Nik. "I'm to have my concentration if I'm not to slice off a finger."_

 _"Father will not like you handing the blade," Nik said._

 _Brenna moved from Nik's side to stand in front of him, "what your father doesn't know won't hurt him. Don't worry. No one will say anything to him, no one wants to deal with that," Brenna smiled._

 _"Anyway, if I want to wield a blade, I shall wield a blade," Rebekah snapped. "Father need not know."_

 _Nik looked at Brenna and said "he will find out. He always does."_

 _"That is because you always tell him," Rebekah said coming to stand next to Brenna._

 _"I cannot help it," Nik said sadly. "He frightens me."_

 _Brenna and Rebekah looked at Nik with sorrow, "he frightens us all. That is why we stick together as one. Always and forever," Rebekah reassured before smiling, "right traitor?"_

 _"Right."_

 _"Here, you finish. I'm to help mother with the meal," Rebekah said holding out the knife._

 _"Yes, go tend to dinner and leave the blades to the men, little sister," Nik joked. Rebekah scowled and slammed the blade down into Nik's hand in retaliation._

 _"Agh, Bekah!" Nik whined._

 _"It is just a little blood," Rebekah smiled innocently. "Be a man about it," she said walking off._

 _"You did deserve that," Brenna said with a smirk._

 _"You stayed out of our quarrel, smart," Nik noted._

 _"I think everyone knows it's smart to stay out of Mikaelson quarrels," Brenna laughed. "Not my place anyway," she said walking towards the cave wall and ram her hands over it the etchings._

 _"It is," Nik said seriously._

 _"I'm sorry?" Brenna asked confused._

 _"It is your place. You are a Mikaelson," Nik smiled. "Even if not by blood, you're a Mikaelson. Here, come, I'll prove it," Nik said ushering her forward. Brenna raised her eyebrow curiously and moved to stand beside him, he took her hand and placed the blade in it and he kept holding her hand as he slowly moved to stand behind her. Still holding her hand, he lifted the blade and helped her carve her name next to his on the cave wall. "See, you're a Mikaelson," he said softly lowering her hand from the wall when her name was done._

 _Brenna let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and gently removed her hand from his and turned "thank you Nik," she smiled. "I best go help my mother as well," she smiled placing her hand on his shoulder, "I'll see you later," she said walking off, "don't tell Mikael we were here," she called back to him as she left the cave._

* * *

"It's Katerina," Brea said to Rebekah as the sat on a bench. "I know it. She's been avoiding my calls for over a week now. She's found him. She won't quit. She wants to see Nik's head on a pike."

"Don't you?" Rebekah asked Brea.

"No. I want to see it black and blue from a good and proper beating. I don't wish him dead though," Brea said.

"You're different," Rebekah said.

"Hmm?" Brea asked.

"From the other day. It's like something in you has changed almost overnight. You're more… you."

"I had a visit from a ghost," Brea said. "Pulled me back a bit," she smiled. "We need to talk to Elena. Convince her that this is a bad idea. She won't stop unless we can scare her into it. Stubborn bloody sisters."

"Give me her number, I'll text her," Rebekah said holding her hand out and Brea handed her her phone. "Let's go," Rebekah said after she texted Elena. "She's coming to the boarding house."

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Rebekah asked Brea as they grabbed champagne from the basement.

"No," Brea said nervously. "But this is the best we've got," she laughed.

"Ok," Rebekah said as they made their way upstairs. "Scare her, but be her friend. Scare her, but be her friend," she muttered to herself. The girls heard the front door open and they composed themselves, "hey," Rebekah greeted happily with a smile. "What's up?"

Elena frowned confused. "You invited me over. To talk."

"All right, girls. Have at it," Rebekah called and Brea turned around, confused as to who she was talking to. Her eyes widened as she saw six girls walk out of the next room all dressed up in gowns. "Ok, now twirl please," she said and the girls did just that.

"Oh no," Brea groaned putting her face in her hands. It didn't take a genius to work out Rebekah had compelled the girls. Elena wasn't going to like this.

"You compelled your own private runway show?" Elena asked disgustedly as she moved to stand next to Brea.

"I need a homecoming dress. So, what do you think? Pick one," Rebekah asked.

"Red dress," Brea answered.

Elena slapped Brea's arm gently and said, "I'm not here to help you shop. I'm here to talk about why you both don't want me to wake up Mikael." Brea rolled her eyes, that tactic wouldn't work on Rebekah. And it didn't take long for that point to be proven, because Rebekah ran forward, and positioned her fangs precariously close to one of the girl's necks.

"I said pick one, Elena," Rebekah said with venom and Brea smirked. This was part of Rebekah's plan. Elena was scared.

"The red one," Elena chose reluctantly.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Rebekah asked, releasing the girl. "Go away, remember nothing," she said to the girls, releasing them. Rebekah walked back towards the twins, grabbing two glasses of champagne and holding one out for Brea. "You do not threaten me," Rebekah warned Elena. "You will learn what I allow you to learn. Is that clear?" she hissed and Elena nodded nervously. Rebekah walked past Elena and gave Brea a wicked smile on the way out of the room.

"Are you ok with this?" Elena asked.

"Not with the compulsion thing. But she's right. Probably best not to threaten a 1000-year-old vampire, Lena."

"Can't you just tell me this? Why do I need to hear it from her?" Elena asked.

"Because I'm not an original vampire, I didn't live it as they did. Just listen, Elena, please," Brea asked and Elena nodded before they walked off after Rebekah.

"How fun is this?" Rebekah asked opening the door to Stefan's bedroom. Brea laughed and ran in after her, while Elena lingered in the doorway.

"We shouldn't be here," Elena whined as Rebekah opened a drawer.

"Of course we should," Rebekah said.

"Oh come, Elena, have a bit of fun in your life. Indulge in a bit of mischief," Brea laughed as she and Rebekah looked in the drawer.

"Oh Brenna Mikaelson is definitely back," Rebekah said grinning at Brea and Brea just smirked back at her friend. "Come on," she said to Elena, "like you've never wanted to snoop?" she asked pulling out a pair of Stefan's boxer shorts.

"Ew," Brea said frowning.

"Boxer briefs. Now that's a change from the '20s," Rebekah said.

"Oh my god my ears," Brea shuddered.

"Are you going to root through his stuff all night, or are you going to start to tell me your story?" Elena asked and Brea turned to glare at her sister, who just gave a small shrug in response.

"You really are no fun," Rebekah groaned. "What do you want to know?" Rebekah asked.

"Well, Elijah said that your father was a landowner in Europe," Elena said finally walking into the room. "How did you guys end up here?"

"My parents had just started a family when a plague struck their homeland. They lost a child to it. They wanted to escape and protect their future family from the same fate."

"So how did you end up here? This part of the world hadn't even been discovered yet."

"Hadn't been discovered by anyone in the history books," Brea smiled. "There was in fact quite a settlement here in Mystic Falls."

"My mother knew the witch Ayana," Rebekah said.

"Lovely woman," Brea said sarcastically and Rebekah laughed.

"She heard from the spirits of a mystical land where everyone was healthy, blessed by the gifts of speed and strength, that led my family here, where we lived amongst those people."

"The werewolves?" Elena guessed.

"To us, they were just our neighbours. My family lived in peace with them for over 20 years during which time my family had more children. Including me."

"You make it sound so normal," Elena said shocked.

"It was," Rebekah mused. "Once a month our family retreated to the caves beneath our village. The wolves would howl through the night. By morning we'd return home. One full moon, Klaus and my youngest brother, Henrik, snuck out to watch the men turn into beasts. That was forbidden. Henrik paid the price," Rebekah said and Brea's eyes welled up at the memory. "And that was the beginning of the end of peace with our neighbours. And one of the last moments my family had together as humans." Elena's phone then started ringing and Rebekah quickly composed herself, wiping the sadness off of her face. "You'd better get that. That'll be Damon checking up on you."

"Hello?" Elena said answering the phone. "Damon, where are you?" she asked. "Yes, I'm fine, Brea's here, but I can't talk right now," she reassured him. "Was that Stefan?" she asked and Brea and Rebekah looked up from the diary they were snooping through. "Damon, how could you let him out?" she snapped before she was very clearly hung up on by Damon.

"Stefan's diary is very dull," Rebekah said and Brea giggled.

"Very, we need to find a good year," Brea said walking over to his bookshelf of diaries. "1864 that's a good one. Dear Diary, met Katherine, died, killed dad to become a vampire."

Rebekah laughed, "fascinating, do another one."

"Alright, alright" Brea laughed. "Um, 1922, Dear diary met a fun blonde, drank myself into a stupor, became buddy buddy with the world's first-ever hybrid."

"Did you two get your fill of snooping yet?" Elena interrupted. "Can we get on with the story?"

Rebekah sighed and got up off of Stefan's bed and walked over to pick up a picture of him and Elena, "honestly I don't get you two as a couple."

"Why would you?" Elena asked. "You don't know anything about who he really is."

"I know exactly who he is," Rebekah said. "He's a vampire. We're a predatory species. We don't have time to care about humans and their silly little lives."

"Hey!" Brea complained.

"Well you're not exactly human, love," Rebekah smiled and Brea glared playfully.

"Is that why you did that runway show earlier?" Elena asked and Rebekah's face fell. "Because you don't care about the homecoming dance? You know what. I'm just going to go," Elena said standing up to leave.

"You haven't even heard half the story," Rebekah said.

"And you're not going to tell it," Elena pointed out. "You're just bored and looking for someone to push around. Find someone else to play with. Maybe you can compel yourself a friend," Elena said walking away.

"The necklace wasn't Stefan's to give," Rebekah said, making Elena freeze in her steps. "It belonged to the Original witch."

As Elena turned around Brea smiled at her, she was playing Rebekah as much as Rebekah was playing her, "the one who put the hybrid curse on Klaus?" Elena asked.

"Not just the hybrid curse," Rebekah said. "She's the one who turned us into vampires and put the reincarnation curse on Brenna. Brenna and I heard my father and mother begging the witch Ayana to do the spell to make us into vampires to protect us, so she wouldn't lose any more children the same way she lost Henrik to the wolves, and their other child to plague. Ayana refused, turning us into vampires went against nature. I'm thirsty. Do you want a drink?" Rebekah asked leaving the room.

"So vampirism was a form of protection?" Elena asked as they made their way downstairs.

"What else would it be?" Rebekah asked.

"A curse," Elena suggested. "My parents only saw a way of keeping their children alive."

"Yeah, but, why stay?" Elena asked. "If they were so afraid of the werewolves, why not leave?"

"Pride. My father didn't want to run anymore. He wanted to fight, and be superior to the wolves. Where they could bite, we had to bite harder. Where they had speed, we had to be faster. Agility. Strength. Senses. The witch Ayana wouldn't help, so my father said it was in my mother's hands."

"In her hands?" Elena asked. "How could she do anything?"

"Because my mother was also a witch," Rebekah said.

"What?" Elena asked confused and Brea smirked.

"Put two and two together, Lena," Brea encouraged.

"The witch of the original family," Rebekah said making it clear. "The Original witch," she said with a laugh at the fact Elena hadn't already worked it out.

"Where do they keep their best vintage?" Rebekah asked Brea.

"Cellar for wine, for spirits you want Damon's stash on the table, but there are a few good bottles hidden in the cupboard of the coffee table," Brea pointed out and Rebekah made a beeline for it.

"But if your mother was a witch then…" Elena started.

"Am I?" Rebekah said finishing Elena's thought. "No. A witch is nature's servant. A vampire is an abomination of nature. You can either be one or the other. Never both," she said pulling out an old bottle of wine. "My mother did this for us. She did not turn."

"How did you turn?" Elena asked and Brea tensed.

"I don't like this part of the story," Brea said quietly plonking herself down on the couch.

"She called upon the sun for life and the ancient white oak tree one of nature's eternal objects, for immortality. That night, my father offered us wine laced with blood. And then he drove his sword through our hearts."

"He killed you?" Elena asked shocked.

"And he wasn't delicate about it, either," she said ripping off the neck of the bottle she was holding, making Elena jump. "We had to drink more blood to complete the ritual. He forced me to drink from a girl who lived in our village. It was euphoric. The feeling of power was indescribable. But the witch Ayana was right about the consequences. The spirits turned on us and nature fought back. For every strength, there would be a weakness. The sun became our enemy. It kept us indoors for weeks. And though my mother found a solution there were other problems. Neighbours who had opened their homes to us could now keep us out. The flowers at the base of the white oak burned and prevented compulsion. And the spell decreed that the tree that gave us life could also take it away. So we burned it to the ground. But the darkest consequence was something my parents never anticipated. The hunger. Blood had made us reborn and it was blood that we craved above all else. We could not control it. And with that, the predatory species was born."

"Where were you in all this?" Elena asked Brea.

"Dead," Brea answered. "I was very ill. Part of the curse placed on me by a witch named Helga. The Original witch feared I'd die in the transition so did not attempt to turn me. She put the reincarnation spell on me days after they turned and I died at that moment. Back to the story?" she suggested.

"Why did Mikael start hunting Klaus?" Elena asked.

"When Nik made his first human kill, it triggered his werewolf gene. With that, he became my father's greatest shame."

"Yeah, Elijah told me that part of the story. Your mother had had an affair with one of the werewolf villagers. Klaus wasn't his son."

"She tried to make it right. She put the hybrid curse on Nik to suppress his werewolf side and then she turned her back on him. But Mikael's greatest weakness as a human was his pride. As a vampire, that was magnified. He went on a rampage and killed half the village. Then he came home and killed her," Rebekah said sadly and Brea stood up and came to stand next to her friend, just so she knew she was there.

"Mikael killed your mother?" Elena asked shocked.

"He said she broke his heart, so he would break hers. He tore it from her chest as Nik watched. Afterwards, my father took off in a rage and the rest of my family scattered. Nik stayed so he could help me bury her. He knew I had to say goodbye to my mother. Elijah came back to help. We swore a vow to stick together, always and forever."

"Always and forever," Brea said with a smile.

"Always and forever? Even though he locked you in a coffin for 90 years?" Elena taunted.

"You stabbed me in the stomach with a knife, Lena. Go easy," Brea warned.

"She what!" Rebekah yelled.

"Woah," Brea said jumping to stand in front of her sister. "It's alright. Bekah, please, I'm fine," she begged and Rebekah relaxed a bit, not wanting Brea to be angry with her again.

Rebekah huffed, "we're vampires. Our emotions are heightened. I'm stubborn," Rebekah said and Brea snorted in agreement. "Elijah moral and Nik… Nik has no tolerance for those who disappoint him. Over a thousand years as a family, we've all made that mistake at least once. I've made it several times."

"But you still love him?" Elena asked confused.

"He's my brother," Rebekah said throwing her hands in the air. "And I'm immortal. Should I spend an eternity alone instead?" Rebekah's face fell as she realised she had shown Elena that she was just a lonely girl desperate to feel loved and wanted. "You've heard the story it's time to go," Rebekah said panicked. "I said leave, Elena. I don't know what you're up to but I am no longer playing along."

"I'm just looking for one good reason why we shouldn't wake Mikael," Elena said and Brea groaned. She missed the message of Rebekah's story.

"And I've given you a thousand," Rebekah said annoyed. "But you will anyway. I know you want him to help you kill my brother. I'm not stupid."

"It's no secret that I want Klaus dead. He has a hold over Stefan's life. And over mine."

"Elena," Brea warned.

"Do what you need. Wake Mikael at your own peril. But make no mistake. If you come after my brother, I will rip you apart. And I get my temper from my father. Now leave," Rebekah said storming out of the room.

"I'll walk you out," Brea said grabbing Elena's hand and dragging her to the door. "You should've just left when she asked," Brea huffed.

"Why did you let her talk to me like that?" Elena asked hurt.

"You deserved it."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Did you think she wouldn't react when you're threatening to kill her brother and bring back her family's biggest enemy? Mikael never came after me. I wasn't his target. But the thought of seeing him scares me more than anything else. And it should scare you too. Mikael is a vampire hunter and you want to bring him to a town full of vampires? Do you really think that will end well?"

"Why do you never tell me this though? Why are you making me push her for answers? Do they keep things from you? Do you not know everything?" Elena asked and Brea glared.

"I know everything. Everything. They're my family as well, Elena. I don't tell you because, a, you never ask and b, I don't trust you not to misuse the information that I tell you. You need to go, before she gets angrier, I'll see you at home," Brea said leaving Elena at the front door as she made her way to find Rebekah.

"She finally gone?" Rebekah asked and Brea nodded. "I'm scared, Brenna. She's going to bring Mikael here."

"Hey," Brea said walking up to her friend. "I swear if she brings Mikael here and it looks like you're in any form of danger, you and I, we're gone. We'll leave. I'll leave this town with you. You won't be alone. I won't let anyone in this town hurt you. We're family."

"I love you," Rebekah said hugging Brea. "You're a part of always and forever too. Always were," she said releasing her friend and they both sat on the couch drinking the bottle of wine in silence.

* * *

 **985 A.D.**

 _"Come on, Henrik," Rebekah laughed, "our brothers are fighting again," she said taking Brenna's hand and dragging her towards where Nik and Elijah were sword fighting._

 _"Oh, look," Elijah said as the girls arrived. "Brenna and our sister have come to watch my fast approaching victory."_

 _Nik's head whipped around to look at Brenna, "on the contrary Elijah," he smirked before he lunged at his brother with a smile. After a brief struggle with the swords, Nik managed to slice Elijah's belt. "They've come to laugh at you," he said turning to smile at Brenna. Brenna smiled back but it quickly fell when she spotted Mikael, and Nik's head turned to see what she was looking at and he stood up quickly._

 _"Relax Mikael," they heard Esther beg. "Niklaus means well."_

 _"That is precisely my problem," Mikael said storming forward. Everyone's face, previously filled with joy, now dropped to one of fear. Esther walked to the side, not being able to watch as Mikael took Elijah's sword. "So, why don't you teach me that trick, young warrior?" Mikael asked threateningly. Brenna took Rebekah's hand and Rebekah held on tight._

 _Mikael lunged at Nik with his sword raised and Nik grunted from the force, "father, we were just having fun." Henrik moved towards the fight to try and help his brother, but Brenna placed a hand on his shoulder, keeping him in place._

 _"We fight for our survival and you find time for fun?" he yelled. "I want to have fun. Teach me. Come on!"_

 _"Father, it was nothing," Nik said moving backward, but Mikael just started attacking with the sword again and Nik's sword flew out of his hand and Mikael proceeded to throw him to the ground and hold the sword inches from his chest._

 _"You are foolish and impulsive, my boy," Mikael said. "What? No more laughter."_

 _"You've made your point, Mikael," Esther spoke up from the edge of the crowd of people gathered._

 _Mikael yelled and plunged the sword down into the dirt right next to Nik's head, causing everyone to flinch. "Some days, it's a miracle you're still alive, boy," he spat before walking off._

 _As soon as he was out of sight the Mikaelson siblings and Brenna ran to his side, "are you alright?" Brenna asked grabbing his hand. Nik just smiled at her and nodded, obviously shaken up inside._

* * *

"Bourbon?" Rebekah asked interrupting Brea's memory.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"Bourbon, I'm having a glass, want one?"

"Yeah, yeah, thanks," Brea said sitting up as Rebekah poured a glass. "Elena," she said confused as she saw her sister walk back in the house. "I said I'd meet you at home."

Rebekah groaned, "I thought I told you to leave. Twice."

"How do you know that Mikael killed your mother?" Elena asked.

Brea stood up, "where are you going with this?" she asked her sister.

"Nik was there. He told me," Rebekah answered holding Brea's glass of bourbon out for her.

"He lied to you," Elena said walking further into the room.

"And how do you know that?" Rebekah asked.

"The cave where you carved your family's names is covered in symbols," Elena said walking up to Rebekah and Brea. "The story of your family. How your parents arrived. How they made peace. The spell that cursed one of your loves, that's Brea," she said slapping down print outs of the different stories. "The spell that turned them into vampires. The death of Brea and the reincarnation spell. And this," she said slamming a print out down and pointing to it, "this is the symbol for a hybrid. It's the combination of the werewolf and the vampire symbol. And this is the one for your mother," she said placing down a symbol of her necklace.

"Her necklace," Rebekah realised.

"And this is the story of her death. The hybrid killed the original witch. Not Mikael. Klaus," she said and Brea moved forward to get a better look at the story. Elena was right.

"No," Rebekah said shaking her head frantically. "No, he wouldn't."

"She put the curse on him. Made it so that he would be the only one of his kind, and then she rejected him. With the werewolf gene comes aggression and violence. When he turned, all of that was heightened. He killed her, Rebekah."

"Elena," Brea warned, finally looking up from the story. She could see Elena was pushing Rebekah, and Rebekah was going to snap. "Stop."

Elena didn't heed her sister's warning and continued, "and then he made up this entire lie about your father so that he wouldn't lose you."

"These mean nothing," Rebekah yelled in denial. "They're just stupid drawings done by stupid people who had no idea who my family was," she said picking up all the photos and marched over to the fireplace and threw them all in to watch them burn.

"Then why are you so upset?" Elena asked following Rebekah.

Brea moved toward Rebekah and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, "it's ok, just relax," Brea pleaded.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Rebekah asked, her body trembling. "I've done nothing to you."

"Klaus killed your mother. He has a hold on you, on me, on Brea, on everyone. He has for a thousand years. We have to make it stop."

This was enough to make Rebekah snap and she leapt out of Brea's arms and grabbed Elena by the throat and slammed her against a wall, "shut up! Just shut up! Don't talk anymore! Nothing," she screamed.

Elena grunted in fright and Brea ran forward and placed a hand of Rebekah's shoulder, "Bekah," she whimpered and Rebekah slowly released Elena before spinning around and allowing Brea to pull her in for a hug. Rebekah bawled as she and Brea slowly moved to sit down on the floor. Brea held Rebekah as she cried, her own eyes filling with tears, "it's ok. It's ok. It's ok, Bekah," Brea comforted. "Please go," she said quietly to her sister and Elena nodded before turning and making her way out of the house.

"Please don't leave me," Rebekah cried.

"I won't. I won't leave you, I promise," Brea said as she held her friend.


	57. Chapter 57: Homecoming

**No flashback this chapter sorry! The next few chapters are going to be really focussed on Klaus and Brenna's relationship, so look forward to that. Don't forget to review with your thoughts and any ideas you may have!**

 **godric777: No, Elena and Klaus definitely will not end up together**

 **Klarolinelove: It's not the last time that'll be brought up either!**

 **Mimi: Klaus and Brea are going to be a big thing for the next few chapters until Kol returns!**

 **starlight: Elena makes some bad decisions this season so there's only more to come! Damon is also in a hard position being on Elena's side but still caring about Brea so their relationship will also be a focal point**

 **Liz: There definitely will be a fight coming up!**

 **Oz: Did a little bit of just Bonnie, Brea and Caroline, but I will definitely try put in some more now that you've asked!**

 **RiRi: She definitely apologised, don't worry, but probably not as much as she should've. Brea will definitely stand up to her sister more now though, she's getting stronger.**

 **ShiannetheFangirlofEverything: Brea tried to avoid Mikael as much as possible so there's not too much sorry!**

* * *

"You sure about this?" Brea asked Rebekah.

"Yeah," Rebekah breathed. "You?" she asked.

"No," Brea said. "But I'll stand by you," she said taking her friend's hand. She then turned to look at Elena and gave her a small nod.

"Do it," Elena said to Stefan who nodded and dialled the phone.

"Your father's dead," Stefan greeted when Klaus answered the phone. "Oh, my mistake. Not your actual father, and not dead. Mikael. Daggered," he said looking down at Mikael lying daggered on the floor. "What do you want me to do with the body?" he asked. "Well, Michael followed Elena and Brea into the boarding house and tried to grab them, so he could use them as bait. Damon and I vervained him, got him down enough to find out he had a dagger on him which he must have planned to use on Rebekah, so Elena used it and drove it through his heart." Klaus then said something and Stefan reassured, "well, he's here. Come by whenever. It's true," Stefan reassured, "I saw it with my own eyes." Klaus then said something and Stefan looked up at Damon and Elena, "well that's not a problem they're right here," Stefan said and they turned to look at Brea and Rebekah. Stefan walked over and handed Rebekah the phone first and Brea took deep breaths.

"Hello, Nik," Rebekah greeted him on the phone. Rebekah looked up at Elena who nodded her reassurance that this was the right thing to do. "It's true," she said. "He's finally out of our lives for good. I miss you," she said genuinely. "I'm miserable here, Brenna is my only company. Good, I'll see you then, brother," she said handing the phone to Brea.

Brea took one last deep breath before saying "hi."

 _"Brenna, love, are you alright?"_

"I'm fine."

 _"He didn't touch you?"_

"No. They got him down before he could get too close." Brea turned around so she couldn't see the others and said quieter on the phone, "I'm scared to even be near his body."

 _"I'll be home soon, love. I'll take his body away, I just need you to deal with it for another day ok?"_

"Alright," Brea said before hanging up the phone and slowly handing it back to Stefan.

"He bought it," Rebekah said. "He's coming home," she said before walking out of the room.

"Now was that easy or what?" Damon asked walking up to Brea and throwing his arm around her shoulders to try to cheer her up.

"Let's just get this over with," Elena said as she bent down and ripped the dagger out of Mikael's chest.

"You're getting good at that," Brea said with a small smile at her sister.

* * *

"I don't want to be here," Brea sung as she sat tensely on the couch while Rebekah painted her toenails.

"You can leave," Rebekah offered. "I, however, want to talk to him."

"I'm not leaving you with him," Brea scoffed as Mikael began wiggling her finger and the girls sat up straight as he gasped and sat up, alive again.

"Finally," Rebekah said, causing his head to snap round to look at the girls. "Took you long enough."

"It did take quite a while," Brea said nervously.

"Rebekah… Brenna," he said.

"Whatever fatherly rubbish you're thinking, save it," Rebekah snapped. "Nothing you say matters to me."

"I see," Mikael said sadly as he stood up. "Where's my dagger?" he asked and Brea looked down sad, that was his first thought.

"Elena has it," Rebekah said. "So you can forget your plans to use it on me."

"You were never the one I was after. Neither were you, Brenna," he said looking at her.

"Nik was our family. If you were after him, you were after all of us," Rebekah snapped.

"He blinded you, Rebekah. He killed your mother."

This angered Rebekah and she stood up off the couch, "I know what he did. And he'll pay for it with his life. But Nik was not born a killer. None of us were. You did this to us when you turned us into vampires. You destroyed our family. Not him," she said storming out of the room.

"Rebekah," he sighed but she was already gone. He turned around to look at Brenna who was still sitting on the couch. "Kol…"

"Still daggered, yes."

"Doesn't that make you angry?" he asked.

"Yes. It does," she said standing up. "But not as angry as I am about the pain you have caused your family over the centuries. It doesn't even compare. I can't be in this room with you," she said leaving the room.

* * *

"I hate everything in my closet. I have nothing to wear to homecoming," Elena whined as she ripped through her closet.

"You can borrow something of mine?" Brea suggested.

"Might have to," Elena sighed.

"Or don't go," Bonnie suggested. "Let's stay home, order take out and over analyse ancient hieroglyphic thingies with Alaric."

"What have you got left to figure out?" Brea asked picking up some of the photos.

"Want to help?" Bonnie asked.

"I can't really. All I was there for was the names. Someone did the story after and most of these things I was dead for anyway."

"What happened after they turned?" Bonnie asked.

"Not much honestly," Brea said riffling through the photos. "Running from Mikael, they fled to France, met me again. That was fun," she said sarcastically. "Homecoming!" she said looking at Elena, hoping to change the subject.

Elena laughed, "we have to go. Caroline will kill us."

"Yeah, I'm avoiding her at the moment," Brea laughed. "I do not want to help."

"Caroline actually has a date," Bonnie scoffed and the room quickly got very awkward.

Elena came and sat down on the bed, "you know that you can talk to us about Jeremy, right?"

"No she can't," Brea said.

"I don't need to talk about it," Bonnie. "He fell in love with his ghost girlfriend and lied about it. What's done is done."

"Little rotten dirtbag," Brea said.

"You have to talk about it," Elena pushed. "He hurt you, Bonnie. I'm mad at him too."

"You're mad at your little brother. You'll yell at him a little, teach him a life lesson. But you can't really be mad like I'm mad."

"Facts," Brea said pointing at Bonnie.

"Bonnie," Elena argued.

"And you shouldn't have to be," Bonnie continued. "He's your brother. So, no, like Brea said, I can't really talk to you about it."

"Well, if it pleases you to know, I gave him one hell of a wedgie," Brea smiled.

Bonnie laughed, "that does actually help a bit."

"So, dresses," Brea laughed clapping her hands.

* * *

Brea sat on her bed in her room at the boarding house staring at her phone. Eventually, she picked it up and dialled her sister's number, it went straight to voicemail. "Katerina I swear to god I am going to kill you. Pick up your phone you absolute pain in the ass. I've left you about 20 million voice messages. I know you, you're listening. So pick up and tell me what the hell you were thinking of bringing back Mikael, the world's first vampire hunter. Lunatic sister," she hissed before hanging up. As soon as she hung up her phone rang and she answered without checking the call log. "Kat?" she asked.

 _"Um, no,"_ Matt said confused _._

"Oh, hey, thought you were someone else."

 _"Katherine?"_

"Yeah. What's up?"

 _"Can't take you to homecoming tonight, sorry."_

"Um, what? Excuse me?" she snapped.

 _"Tyler told Rebekah Mikaelson I'd take her. And no offence but she's a 1000-year-old vampire. She's a little scarier than you. I'd rather piss you off than her."_

"Fair enough. You know Rebekah is my friend right? All I would have to do is tell her that we were going together and she'd drop it."

 _"Maybe. But anyway, Ty said you have to go by yourself. He said he found someone who wants to see you."_

"A date? Matt, I don't want a date. I want a Matt."

 _"It's not a date, anyway it's just for one night, Brea, come on. Tyler promised me you'd have fun._

"Fine. Fine. Ok."

 _"Alright. Glad that's sorted. I will see you tonight. I'll still drive you. So I'll pick you both up at 7. See ya."_

"Bye," Brea said hanging up and proceeded to text Tyler.

B - So Matt says you've got someone who wants to meet me?

T - I sure do. You'll have a great time. I promise. He says you've already met and he's just going to make sure you have a great night.

B - Who is he?

T - Can't tell you. You'll just have to wait and see

B - Hate you

T - Love you

* * *

"Alright suck it in, I'm zipping you up," Brea said to Rebekah as she did up her dress. "Wow, Bekah you look great," she smiled shaking her friend's body in excitement.

"Getting a head start, huh?" Elena asked from the doorway.

"One of us is," Rebekah said smiling at Brea. "Embarrassing truth?" Rebekah said to Elena. "This is my first high school dance."

"Ever?" Elena asked in shock.

Brea turned to look at her sister incredulously, "duh," she laughed.

"I never really had time for high school before. Nik and I were always moving around. Running."

"What about you?" Elena asked Brea.

"Brenna was always with my brother, Kol," Rebekah smiled. "They were just about inseparable."

Brea smiled at her friend sadly, "I'm going to start getting ready. Matt will be here soon and we can leave," she said as she left the room. She stopped next to her sister, "be nice," she said with a smile before leaving and walking down the hall to her room to get ready.

* * *

"Rebekah!" Brea yelled sticking her head out of her room. "Zip me!" she yelled.

"Hey," Elena said walking up to her. "I'll help," she said. "Spin."

"Thanks," Brea said turning around. "Where's Bekah?" Brea asked.

"She left," Elena said.

"What?"

"She freaked out about tonight and just ran."

"Without me?" Brea asked hurt, eyes filling with tears. "She wouldn't leave me. Not possible."

"I'm sorry Brea," Elena said genuinely, "you can come with me?"

"That's alright," Brea sighed. "You just go with Matt, he was going to go with Bekah. I'll go to Bonnie's, that way we both have each other as dates," she said putting on her shoes, "I'll try to call Bekah on the way. Try to see if she'll come back, at least after this is over."

"Ok," Elena said. "See you later," she said shakily and Brea nodded before leaving and driving to Bonnie's.

* * *

"Hello?" Brea said answering Caroline's call as she pulled up in front of Bonnie's.

 _"I'm freaking out. I'm freaking out. I'm freaking out! Brea!" Caroline yelled._

"Woah, slow down, what's up?" Brea asked.

 _"The gym flooded!"_

"What?!"

 _"The place is flooded, Brea!"_

"Ok, ok, relax, slow down."

 _"Tyler just ran home, he said we could move it to his house. Come pick me up from school. I'm here, trying to sort out the gym. Tyler promised he'd get the party sorted. Oh my god, Brea!"_

"Ok, ok, sit tight. I'm just around the corner at Bonnie's. I'll get her and then I'll head straight for you. Just relax," she said hanging up with a smile. She got out of her car and walked up to Bonnie's house and knocked.

"Hey," Bonnie said opening the door.

"Ready for some fun?" Brea asked.

"No," Bonnie replied bluntly.

"Neither," Brea sighed. "School gym flooded."

"What? Oh my god. Caroline, she must be freaked."

"Oh completely," Brea laughed. "Let's go, we got to go pick her up and take her. Dance is at Ty's house now. God knows how that boy is going to organise it. He's bloody clueless."

"We're picking Care up?" Bonnie asked eyes widening and Brea nodded. "Brea!" she yelled, "get in the car, start driving! If she thinks we're slow she'll kill us!"

* * *

Brea, Bonnie and Caroline walked up the steps to Tyler's house to a raging party. Brea had copped a hiding from Caroline in the car for dawdling at Bonnie's house. "How did he plan a better party than me so fast?" Caroline asked shocked.

"He's a legend," Brea laughed looking around.

"Is that a band outside?" Caroline asked.

"Who are all these people?" Bonnie asked.

"Bon, don't you recognise the people we go to school with?" Brea laughed. "Look, that's Beth from gym class," she said gesturing at a random girl to the side.

"Ok, so many lies in that sentence," Bonnie laughed, "you never go to gym class so that's one and two, you have no clue who that girl is!"

"This is weird," Caroline said cutting the two off, "where is Tyler?" she said storming into the party leaving Brea and Bonnie alone.

"You know he has supernatural hearing we can just yell and he might hear us," Brea said.

"Give it a whirl," Bonnie encouraged.

"Ok, TYLER!" she yelled loud causing a few people to turn and look at her.

"Oh my god," Bonnie laughed covering Brea's mouth. "You are insane, you know that right? Absolutely insane," she laughed.

"Hey, what's up?" Tyler asked coming to stand in front of them.

Brea throw her fists in the air with pride and Bonnie's mouth dropped open and she took her hand off Brea's mouth. "I can't believe that worked," Bonnie said shocked.

"Yeah, well I mean I was only standing a few feet over there," he said.

Brea turned to Bonnie holding a finger up, silencing her before she could say anything, "it worked, and we're going to tell people it worked," Brea warned and Bonnie nodded with an eye roll. "Care's looking for you, she marched off in a huff. You want to know my opinion. I think the girl's super jealous of your super cool party," Brea laughed holding her hand up so he could high five her.

Tyler laughed and high fived her, "it's not actually a party though."

"What do you mean? Looks like a party to me," Brea said. "Look, you're carrying a case of beer, Ty. Can I have one actually?"

Tyler nodded and opened a bottle before handing her one "it's a wake. Klaus organised it," he said and Brea froze. "He said to let you know that if you wanted to see him, he's outside, and he said if you don't come to him tonight he won't bother you because he wants you to have a good time. So cheers," he said tapping his bottle to Brea's, "and I'll catch you two later," he said walking off.

"Nik's here," Brea breathed looking at Bonnie.

"Ok, we just need to stay inside and he won't bother us," Bonnie said.

"I need to see him, Bon," Brea said her eye tearing up as her breath quickened, "after tonight, he'll be gone. I have to say goodbye. You, stay inside. He's not a fan of you. I need to do this by myself," she said skulling her beer. "I need another drink," she said marching off to a table and grabbing a glass of wine and throwing it back. She took one more deep breath before walking outside.

"Good evening, everyone," Nik's voice boomed over the outdoor speaker system as Brea walked outside.

Brea spotted Tyler and Stefan and she ran up to stand next to them and looped her hand through Tyler's elbow, "drink," Brea said and Tyler opened another bottle and handed it to her without taking his eyes off Klaus. Brea took a big swig as Klaus began talking again.

"I want to thank you all for being here with me to celebrate. It's been a long time coming," he said looking over at the three of them.

"Find Care yet?" Brea asked Tyler.

"Oh crap," he said and walked off to go find his girlfriend.

Brea turned to see it was just her and Stefan, "nope," she said and walked off. As she got halfway to being back inside she saw her sister walking around, "what the hell," she hissed and marched up to her. "What the hell!" she yelled. "What are you doing here?" she snapped. "That's my dress, where did you get my dress?"

"From home," Katherine replied giving Brea a look.

Brea tilted her head and smiled, "Elena, you could've asked before you borrowed it."

"Act cool," Katherine whispered in Brea's ear.

"I wasn't filled in on this part of the plan," Brea whispered.

"Last minute," Katherine shrugged. Brea looked around and saw Stefan and Klaus talking.

"What are they talking about?" Brea asked.

"He's going to give Stefan his freedom back once Stefan brings Mikael," Katherine said.

Brea watched Stefan walk away from Klaus. "I have to talk to him," Brea said moving forward but Katherine reached out and grabbed her arm firmly, "don't," Brea hissed tugging her arm but it wouldn't budge. "I know you work out now," she said with a smirk, "but you're not that strong," she said and Katherine frowned, releasing Brea's arm, it would've looked suspicious if she could hold Brea in place, "I'll find you later, and answer your bloody phone when I call," Brea said walking off towards where Klaus was standing, waiting for her. "Hey," Brea said.

"Hello love," Klaus greeted. "Dance?" he asked and Brea hesitated. "Come on love, it's a happy occasion. I won't bite," he smiled and Brea laughed.

"Alright," Brea said holding out her hand for him to take. He took it and lead her to the dance area, nodding at a member of the band on the way, and the song changed to a slow song. "I think you had a hand in that," Brea smiled as he put his hand on her waist and they started swaying.

"You're different," he said. "More relaxed."

"I had a visit from an old friend," Brea smiled sadly. "He told me some truths I needed to hear." Brea closed her eyes as they filled with tears before opening them and saying, "you ruined this life Nik. Destroyed it. You've hurt so many people that I love. And I… I hate myself for it, but I… I can't hate you Nik. You're my best friend, and I love you. I still love you, even after everything that you've done, ok," she cried laying her head on his chest and her tears fell.

Nik pulled away slightly, so she lifted her head to look at him. "I know how much I've hurt you," he said and she saw tears in his own eyes. "And I just want to let you know that once I've seen Mikael's body and this whole thing is put to rest after a thousand years of running, I'm going to reunite my family," he said and Brea's eye's widened. "I'm going to bring him back, for you. It's just one of the many way's I'll be pleading for your forgiveness for these past few months of pain. I'll bring him back and you two can stay with me and the others, or you can go wherever you please. I won't stop you."

"Nik," Brea smiled and she pulled him in for a hug and looked up to see Matt and Katherine watching her intensely.

"Do you remember when we were married?" Klaus asked as she let him go.

"Nik!" Brea laughed.

"Oh come on, you remember. That was fun."

"It wasn't all that fun," Brea laughed. "You had to marry me because Kol was too far away and couldn't come to save me in time. But you're right, it was kind of fun, before you found me my life was quite awful. I mean my fiancé was an awful person that my father wanted me to marry for his fortune." Brea laughed looking down before looking up to meet his eyes, "I think that life I loved you more than I ever had before. I mean the fear in your eyes when you saw me with that man. I had genuinely never seen you that frightened before. I think that's when I realised that, next to Kol, you're probably the person who loves me most in the world. You just have a funny way of showing it sometimes. Anyway, we were hardly married," Brea said shoving his shoulder playfully. "Kol got there a few days later, you'd already killed Arthur and we slept in separate beds," Brea laughed and Klaus looked down his smile faltering. Brea's smile fell and she took his hands in hers, "aside from the whole Arthur of it all, that life was probably one of my favourites," she said to him. "I mean, that was the most time we'd spent together alone and consecutively since you were human." Brea didn't break eye contact with him and bit her lip, she was going to tell him tonight was a trap, "Nik…"

"Hey, Brea," Matt said coming up to the two. "Elena needs help with her dress."

"What?" Brea asked.

"I don't know she said to come and get you so you could help. She said it was your dress so you'd know how to fix it."

"Can you give us a minute?" Brea asked.

"I mean sure," Matt said looking at Nik, "but she's tugging real hard on the zip, I'm worried she'll break it."

"No! I love that dress!" Brea whined before turning to Nik. "I'll be back, but if I don't find you, you need to come to find me later. We need to talk," Brea said kissing his cheek before walking off with Matt. "Ok, where is she?" Brea asked Matt. "I swear to god if she breaks my bloody dress I'll end her here and now."

"In the bathroom," Matt gestured and ushered her in before closing the door behind him.

Brea turned to look at Katherine who was leaning against the bathroom sink and then back at Matt. "You don't need any help. This is an ambush," Brea realised. "Are you serious?"

"What the hell were you doing?" Katherine asked.

"Nothing."

"You can't tell him anything about tonight Brea, I'm serious."

"I don't want him to die," Brea argued.

"Well, I'm sorry. But he has to. You know that," Katherine said turning to Matt, "get her upstairs. Tyler and Caroline just went up there. We can't have her blowing this," she said leaving.

"I'm so sorry, Brea," Matt said grabbing her elbow and pulling her along. "Our town just needs to be rid of him. I promise we'll go find your boyfriend after he's gone, but we need him gone.

"He's my friend Matt," Brea argued. "Mason said…"

"I know what Mason said, you told me. I just happen to not agree with him on this one. I'm sorry," Matt said as they reached Tyler's room.

"Oh my god!" Brea exclaimed running into Tyler's room as she saw Caroline lying unconscious on the ground.

Matt ran in after her and checked over Caroline to make sure she was ok, "what'd you do to her?" Matt asked angrily.

"It's just vervain," Tyler assured.

"You could have put her on the bed you dick," Brea snapped at Tyler.

"Yeah, yeah," Tyler nodded, running into the room and picking his girlfriend to lay her down on his bed. "She'll be fine. I need you to get her out of here as fast as possible."

"What's going on?" Matt asked as Brea sat next to Caroline's body on the bed.

"Something's going down against Klaus," Tyler said. "This house is full of hybrid's like me who can't let anything happen to him."

"What do you mean, can't?" Matt asked.

"I can't explain it," Tyler said.

"Sire bond, we talked about this, keep up," Brea said clicking her fingers at Matt.

"I can't fight against it," Tyler said to the two of them. "I just need to protect him no matter who gets in my way."

"By attacking Caroline?" Matt hissed.

"I'm protecting her, Matt," Tyler snapped. "This is the only way to keep her safe."

"He's right," Brea said to Matt. "When this plan eventually implodes, and it will, he will kill virtually everybody here, just to send a message. He's just gotten her out of danger's way."

Tyler nodded and made to leave the room before turning back to Matt. "Please, just get them both out of here safely. Get everyone out," Tyler begged before leaving.

"This is why I want to tell him," Brea snapped at Matt.

"Katherine thinks there's a chance this plan could work, if you tell him we'll never get another shot," Matt argued.

"But no one will die if I tell him. I can make that happen. He's so desperate for my forgiveness he won't do anything to upset me right now. If I ask, he'll let everyone go."

"I'm sorry, you can't," Matt said shaking his head.

Brea turned away and smiled as she came up with a plan. "Is she going to be ok?" she said turning around giving Matt 'worried' eyes for Caroline.

"She'll be fine, we just got to get her out of here."

Brea nodded, "ok, ok, we just got to get her somewhere safe. That's the priority. Give me your keys, you carry her and I'll unlock the car," Brea said holding out her hand. Matt nodded and handed her the keys before scooping up Caroline's body. Brea leant back on Tyler's dresser and sneakily put her hand behind one of his photo frames and picked up the key to his bedroom door. "Ready?" she asked and Matt nodded. Brea suddenly dropped his keys and yelled, "sorry Matt!" as she ran out of Tyler's room, Matt's arms were full with Caroline, so he couldn't stop her. On her way out she slammed the door shut behind her and locked it with the key, preventing Matt from leaving. "Sorry," she called out.

"Brea!" Matt yelled, "Brea open up!" he yelled, but Brea had already taken off for the stairs.

"Nik! Nik!" Brea screamed as she ran down the stairs. She saw Klaus standing on the inside, and Mikael stuck on the outside of the front door. "No, no, no," Brea panted as she reached the bottom of the stairs and ran to Klaus. As she got near him, he held an arm out, stopping her from getting too close to Mikael and she grabbed onto the arm of his blazer, afraid to let go.

"Brenna, nice to see you again," Mikael smirked and Brea shook her head.

"Won't you come in?" Klaus taunted. "Oh, that's right, I forgot, you can't."

"Or you could come outside if you want?" Mikael said and Brea held onto Klaus' blazer even harder.

"Or I could watch my hybrids tear you limb from limb," Klaus said and his hybrids all appeared on the front lawn and Brea slowly let go of him and stepped back, knowing he needed to do this alone.

"They can't kill me," Mikael said.

"True, but it'd make a hell of a party game," Klaus hissed. "All I have to do is rub these two fingers together, and they'll pounce," he said holding his hand up as if he were going to click his fingers.

"The big bad wolf," Mikael taunted. "You haven't changed. Still hiding behind your playthings like a coward. Oh, and you forget, they may be sired by you, but they're still part vampire. And they can be compelled by me," he said and Klaus' hybrids then came to stand with Mikael and Brea bit her lip nervously. One of the hybrids then yanked Katherine out from a hiding place and threw her into Mikael's arms. Klaus thought this was Elena, but Brea didn't know if Mikael thought it was Elena, or whether he knew it was Katherine. Either way, he could kill her.

"No," Brea stuttered, moving forward, only to be stopped by Klaus holding out his arm in front of her.

"I was hoping for you, if I had you he'd throw himself on the white oak stake," Mikael said to Brea. "But you were holed up inside, so I grabbed the next best thing. Come out and face me, Niklaus, or she dies."

"No, please, Mikael, please," Brea begged.

Klaus sighed and circled his arm around Brea's waist, pulling her to him, stopping her from going anywhere. "Go ahead. Kill her," Klaus said and as much as she hated it, Brea couldn't blame him, she knew how much he feared his father.

"No. Klaus," Katherine whimpered as she pretended to be Elena. "He'll do it," Katherine looked at Brea and sent her a look, and in that look, Brea knew her sister was in no danger. Mikael thought this was Elena. Brea gently squeezed Klaus' hand, trying to let him know it was ok, but she'd have to keep the facade up for Mikael.

"If she dies, this lot will be the last of your abominations," Mikael said.

"I don't need them. I just need to be rid of you."

"Nik please," Brea begged, spinning around in his arm to look at him. "Please, don't let my sister die, please. There has to be another way," she said, but her eyes told a different story than her voice and he spun her back around, his grip looser now.

"I'm sorry," Klaus whispered in Brea's hair.

"To what end, Niklaus?" Mikael asked. "So you can live forever with no one at your side? Nobody cares about you anymore boy!"

"I care," Brea whispered, but she knew not to interrupt.

"Who do you have other than those whose loyalty you've forced? Not Brenna, after what you've taken from her. Not your siblings you cart around in boxes. No one. No one."

"I'm calling your bluff, Father. Kill her."

"Come outside and face me you little coward, and I won't have to."

"My whole life you've underestimated me. If you kill her, you lose your leverage. So go ahead. Go on, kill her. Come on, old man. Kill her. Kill her!" he yelled.

Mikael laughed, "ah… you're impulse, Niklaus. It has, and will forever be, the one thing that keeps you from truly being great," he said before stabbing Katherine in the back. Katherine gasped in pain, falling to the ground. Klaus released his grip on Brea and she ran to the doorway and looked down at her sister without stepping outside, she knew if she did Mikael would grab her and as she and Klaus stared at Mikael in shock that he'd actually stabbed her, all Mikael did was laugh. Brea heard Klaus scream behind her and turned to see Damon had plunged the white oak stake into his chest.

"No!" Brea screamed as she ran forward as Damon tried to push the stake further into his chest. Damon ripped it out, ready to plunge it into his heart when Stefan ran at him and threw Damon off of Klaus. The white oak stake rolled to Brea's foot and she bent down and picked it up, "Nik!" she yelled and threw it to him. Nik nodded and ran outside, throwing himself on Mikael as he plunged the stake into his heart. Mikael yelled out in pain, catching on fire as he died.

"What the hell did you do?" Damon asked Stefan as Klaus came back into the house.

"He's earned his freedom," Klaus said. Stefan stood up in front of Klaus and Klaus said, "thank you, my friend," and then compelled, "you no longer have to do as I say, you're free." Stefan turned to look behind him to see that Damon had already taken off. Stefan gave Klaus an awkward nod before he walked out. Klaus turned around to look at Brea, "are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah," Brea breathed running forward and hugging Klaus. "I'm so glad you're ok," she sighed.

"You knew that was Katherine."

"Yeah," Brea nodded. "I can always tell. Don't chase her now, please."

"Of course," Klaus said and Brea released him.

"I knew," Brea said.

"I know," Klaus said.

"I wanted to tell you. They stopped me. I did want you dead, but only for a little bit. I regretted it. I'm sorry."

"I deserve it," Klaus said. "Don't feel bad. I still owe you a million gestures of apology. To start, first thing tomorrow, I'm undaggering my family," he said and Brea leapt forward to hug him.

"Thank you. Thank you," she said releasing him. "I should go. Matt will have found the spare key so he's probably home now and super mad at me for locking him in Tyler's room, so I better go and apologise in case I end up leaving town tomorrow. Thank you, I'll see you tomorrow," Brea said before walking out of the house.

* * *

"Apology machine coming on through," Brea called as she let herself into Matt's house.

"What the hell Brea? What was that?" Matt snapped from the couch.

Brea plopped herself down next to Matt on the couch, "you ask, but you know the answer," Brea said and he sighed.

"I know."

"He's waking up Kol tomorrow," Brea said excitedly.

"Wow, that's really great Brea," Matt said sitting up straight.

"So you're not mad?"

"Well, I'm not happy. But I'm happy for you. You deserve this. After all the shit that happened over the past year, you deserve something good."

Brea smiled and grabbed his hand, "I'm sorry I locked you in a room."

Matt sighed and nodded, "I'm sorry for trying to stop you doing what you needed to do."

Brea smiled and said, "you know you were meant to be my date tonight and you ended up going with my sister."

Matt laughed. "Sorry about that. Call it even?"

"Even," Brea said shaking his hand. "I'm going to get some sleep," she said standing up. "I'm just going to stay here tonight in my room if that's ok?"

"Yeah, yeah completely cool, you know that."

"I know, but it's always nice to ask. Night."

* * *

"Hey," Brea said answering her phone to Klaus.

 _"Do you know where Stefan is?"_

"Stefan? No, why?"

 _"He has them."_

"What?"

 _"He has them Brenna, all of them. He took the coffins."_

"No. No!" Brea yelled causing Matt to run into the room.

 _"You don't know where he ran off to?"_

"No, I'm sorry," Brea said tears running down her cheek.

Klaus sighed, _"I'm sorry, Brenna. I'll find them,"_ he said before hanging up.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked.

"Stefan took the coffins from Nik, he can't wake him," Brea cried.

"I'm so sorry," Matt said pulling her in for a hug and let her cry on his shoulder.


	58. Chapter 58: The New Deal

**Thanks so much for all the reviews! Means a lot, took a while to update, sorry, but here it is! Please don't forget to review and give me some ideas! I love them. xx**

 **kankananime123: Breaking point is definitely coming, but Klaus is making it very difficult for himself!**

 **IrisTurner: Brea's forgiveness is going to be running very short soon when she finds out Damon and Bonnie have been keeping secrets from her.**

 **Mimi: Tides are turning!**

 **Oz: Your line you asked for is in here! I'll definitely include Katherine in a bit for the rest of this season, don't you worry**

 **Liz: Matt's torn between helping his friends and doing what he thinks is right and this is going to change a lot.**

 **ShiannetheFangirlofEverything: Haha thanks, love! I didn't reply to one of their private messages so I think they just got a bit uppity that I said I wouldn't change my whole story to match one they wanted, consider their comment ignored ;) thanks for your support!**

 **Guest: I'm not sure yet how I'm going to have other characters reacting, that's going to be a gross that bridge when we come to it kind of matter.**

 **Coco11: I'll definitely get in a Finn flashback sometime soon for you. Can't wait for Elijah to come back.**

 **RiRi: She will definitely call Elena out on it!**

* * *

"I'm not in the mood," Brea groaned.

"Tell me," Jeremy pleaded. "Come on you owe me."

"Excuse me! I do not," Brea laughed.

"Yeah, you do."

"What for?" Brea asked.

"I told Elena you stayed at Matt's last night so you wouldn't have to go on a run this morning."

"I gave you 5 bucks for that! We're even."

"Tell me where you hid the Bambi DVD or I'm calling Elena."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Elena! I found Brea, she's up here!" he yelled and Elena came running up the stairs.

"You're dead traitor," Brea hissed.

"Brea, hey!" Elena said coming to stand in the doorway, "we thought you were at Matt's. Come on we're going for a run, it's part of Ric's training," she said pulling out Brea's workout gear and throwing them on the bed.

"I don't want to," Brea whined.

Elena laughed and threw the covers off of Brea, "don't care. You promised Ric you'd do more work, you really slacked off this past week."

"Yeah, I know. Because Rebekah ran out on me. I'm not in the mood, Elena, there's other stuff as well, I just don't want to talk about it," Brea said pulling the covers back up.

Elena gave Jeremy a look and he left the room, "Brea. You know how sorry I am for about Rebekah leaving. I feel awful."

"It's not your fault."

"I..." Elena stuttered. "The whole homecoming night plot was Damon and I's idea. We're the reason Rebekah left, we panicked her. But you have to take your mind off it. You haven't heard from her all week. I'm sorry, but we've got to get you moving. It's the best thing for you."

"Fine!" Brea groaned. "Make it an easy run, I've got training with a friend later today."

Elena sighed, "and by friend, you mean Tyler. I don't think you should go, Brea. He's sired, he's dangerous."

"It's not Tyler."

"Ok, sure," Elena said sarcastically leaving her room, "get dressed we leave in 5."

"It's really not Tyler," Brea muttered before getting ready.

* * *

"Slow down!" Brea yelled as she trailed behind her sister on their run. "I'm dying."

"You're not dying," Elena called back, not slowing down.

"Hey, I'd know," Brea puffed. "Done it a few times," she said. Elena then picked up speed and started sprinting. "Lena," Brea groaned as she tried to increase her speed also. Elena quickly ran out of puff and came to a screeching halt unexpectedly, causing Brea to crash into the back of her sister and bounce off onto the ground.

"You ok?" Elena laughed holding out her hand to pull Brea off the ground.

"I landed on my butt," Brea moaned and Elena laughed and turned around to walk home when the girls saw a suspicious-looking man running toward them.

"Let's go," Elena said nervously, she'd been very on edge lately.

"Yep," Brea agreed nodding her head quickly and the twins ran off together.

After running for a minute Elena looked behind her and saw the man was still behind them, "still there," Elena said nervously.

Brea turned to look, "I don't like this," she said nervously.

"Neither, we have to run faster," Elena said.

"Uh-huh," Brea agreed picking her pace up, this time with no complaints. "Take the corner," Brea instructed Elena and the two zipped around the corner of a street and turned to look behind to see the man gaining on them and following them around the corner. "Bugger," Brea said panicked, "next corner, next corner," Brea said shakily, running out of energy.

"Come on," Elena said grabbing Brea's hand to drag her along when she noticed her sister was slowing down. Elena dragged Brea around another street corner and the two ran as hard as they could, holding onto each other's hands for dear life. Elena quickly moved the two of them behind a tree and they spun around to see that the man was no longer behind them.

"Maybe we're paranoid?" Brea asked puffing frantically.

"Maybe," Elena said also out of breath. "Let's keep going," she said.

"What!" Brea exclaimed and the girls turned around only to have Elena walked right into the man who had been running after them. Both girls gasped loudly and Elena moved back quickly to stand next to Brea.

"Excuse me," the man said taking out his earphones. "Should have been watching where I was going."

"Don't worry about it," Elena said nervously.

"You both have a nice day," the man said running off again.

"Hybrid?" Brea asked as the man ran off.

"I hope not," Elena stuttered. "Can we go home please?" Elena asked looking around the street.

"Yup, I'll walk you home then I got to go meet someone," Brea said.

"Please don't hang out with Tyler, he's dangerous."

"Tyler is not dangerous," Brea laughed. "He's a loser, but he's not dangerous. Besides, I'm not meeting Tyler."

"Whatever you say," Elena smiled. "Hey, you ok? You don't look great."

"I'm exhausted from all the bloody running!"

"It's more than that, your eyes, you're tired. Are you ok?"

"No," Brea said looking down. "Nightmares."

"Same one you had as a kid?" Elena asked.

"No. Different, but it doesn't make any sense. Sorry, but I just don't really talk about it."

"That's cool," Elena said as they reached their house, "but I'm here when you are ready."

"Thanks, Lena, I'll catch up with you later?" she waved before walking off.

* * *

"Argh," Nik groaned as Brea shoved a stake into his stomach.

"Stop whining," Brea scowled.

"Hard to stop whining when you're shoving things into my stomach, sweetheart," he said pulling out the stake and handing it back to Brea.

"What did we agree on?" Brea asked.

"That I teach you self defence."

"Without…"

"Small talk," Nik said.

"Exactly," Brea said shoving another stake into his stomach, "and I'm angry. So you are going to help me work through these rage issues without annoying me," she said as Nik pulled out the stake and handed it back to her. "Finn, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, Katerina and me. You made our lives a living hell," Brea growled throwing the stake to the side and picking up boxing gloves. Nik held his hands up and Brea started punching them. After a few punches, she straightened up quickly, blinking rapidly.

"You ok?" Nik said moving closer.

Brea held her hand up to stop him "I'm fine. I'm just tired that's all."

Nik moved closer, grabbed her arm, he took the boxing gloves off her hands before he lowered them. "You're exhausted, love. I could see it in your eyes when you got here. Tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing. I've just had some nightmares, that's all. I can deal with that on my own."

"About…" Nik started before Brea cut him off.

"No. No. I'm not talking about Jenna with you," Brea snapped turning around to walk to the river and sit down.

Nik sighed and came and sat next top her, "you can tell me. If you tell me I might be able to help."

Brea turned to look at him and then groaned, "ok. The nightmare starts with you and me, walking along this river. You're human," Brea said and Nik looked down to give a small smile. "We're laughing. Having a good time and then I trip and fall. I go to get up, but you're gone, and Kol is there," Brea said and Nik's smile fell. "He helps me up, asks if I'm ok and he goes in to kiss me, but bites my neck instead."

"Bite's you?" Nik asks looking concerned.

"Yeah," Brea huffed turning back to look out over the river.

"No one in my family has ever bitten you. Not once."

"I know. Which is why it's so scary. I've only had them the weeks. But they wake me up every night. I can't sleep."

Nik grabbed Brea's hand and held it and she whipped her head around to look at him, "I promise you now, love, no one in my family will ever bite you. I know I speak for everyone when I say that. None of us would ever harm you."

Brea gave him a small smile before gently pulling her hand out. "I should probably go. Ric texted me, I'm meant to meet him at the Grill."

"Ok, I'll go with you if you wouldn't mind, love. You can drive," Nik said jumping up and grabbing Brea's hands to help her up. "I've been wanting a drive in that car. It's quite lovely."

"Katerina got it for me," Brea said as she got in the car, but not before she saw Nik glare. "Don't start, please," Brea asked and he smiled and nodded as she drove off to the Grill.

* * *

Brea and Nik pulled up at the Grill after a silent car ride and got out and walked to the door. As they were about to go in, Nik froze. "What?" Brea asked.

"Do you want the coffins back?" Nik asked and Brea nodded. "Elena and Damon are in there, stand by my side. I'm going to intimidate them."

"They don't know where the coffins are," Brea said. "They haven't heard from Stefan. I don't even think Elena knows he took the coffins."

"Look," Nik said gently to her. "I believe you, but do you think that when they do hear from Stefan they'll let you know where he is? They know you'll tell me," he said and Brea looked down, she knew it was true. "I need you to trust me here, I know that's asking a lot, but please," he said and Brea nodded and they walked into the Grill. As they entered Nik placed his hand on Brea's back and pointed out Elena and Damon, who were standing very close together by the darts board and he guided her over, "don't mind me," he said as he leaned against a bench.

"Klaus," Elena said shocked as Damon moved his body in front of Elena's, Elena's eyes darted over to Brea and she looked at her sister in confusion.

"Going to do this in the Grill?" Damon asked. "In front of everyone? A little beneath you don't you think?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Nik said walking forward while Brea stayed back. "I just came to my local pub to drop off a friend and grab a drink with a mate," Nik said turning behind to look at a man standing just behind Brea. Brea turned to see it was the man who was following Elena and her on their morning run. Brea's eyes went wide and she slowly stepped away from him and past Nik, to stand near her sister.

"You nearly killed me this morning," Brea said looking at the hybrid. Klaus turned around to look at his hybrid in alarm. "I am not fit enough to do sprints," Brea said glaring.

Nik subtly rolled his eyes and turned back to face the three of them, "get a round, then, would you Tony?" he asked his hybrid without even looking at him. Tony nodded before walking off, but he made sure to smirk at the twins one last time. Klaus' face lit up when he saw the uncomfortable look on Elena's face.

"Surprised you stuck around town long enough for happy hour," Damon said to Nik.

"My sister seems to be missing," Nik said, his face turning very serious. "Need to sort that out," he said and Brea snuck a side glance at her sister to study her reaction. She was calm and collected but Brea was suspicious, there is no way she'd leave without at least saying bye.

"Cute, blonde bombshell, psycho?" Damon asked sarcastically. "Shouldn't be too hard to find."

"Truth is," Nik said stepping forward to stand right in front of Damon, "I've grown to rather like your little town. Thinking I might fancy a home here," Nik said grabbing two darts out of Damon's hand, he waltzed forward and handed one to Brea. "No doubt you're wondering, how this might affect you. The answer is, not in the slightest. As long as I get what I want and everyone behaves themselves you can go on living your little lives however you choose," Nik said and Brea snorted. Nik smirked at Brea before adding, "you have my word."

"What more could you possibly want?" Elena asked shakily.

"Well, for starters, you can tell me where I might find Stefan," he said stepping right up to Elena.

"Stefan skipped town the second he saved your ass," Damon said placing himself in front of Elena again.

"Well, you see that is a shame," Nik said turning around and threw the dart to hit a bullseye. "Come on, love," Nik said waving Brea forward to throw her dart. "I've taught you how to play this before," he said smirking at Elena and Damon. Brea threw her dart and it landed just outside the bullseye, "not too bad love, little rusty," he said smiling at her, making sure Damon and Elena saw their full interaction. Nik turned to look at Damon and Elena again and his mood darkened, "your brother stole from us," Nik said, including Brea in his anger, making her give him a small smile that didn't fail to go unnoticed by Elena. "I need him found so I can take back what's ours."

"That sounds like a Klaus-and-Stefan problem," Elena said and Brea pursed her lips, knowing he wasn't going to like that answer. He stepped forward, but Damon again placed himself in the way, making Nik chuckle. "Well this is me broadening the scope, sweetheart," Nik warned with a smirk before he turned and wiggled his eyes knowingly at Brea before he walked off to join Tony.

"We need to talk about whatever that was with the two of you," Elena said coming up to Brea, "but right now we have a bigger family issue," Elena said taking Brea's hands and looking at Damon, signalling him to leave. "Jeremy got fired from the Grill," Elena explained.

Brea looked at her for a moment, she already knew, she didn't know it was a secret, "oh no," Brea said unconvincingly.

"You knew?" Elena asked.

"No. Pfft, how I would know?"

Elena sighed, pushing her hair back, "of course you knew. He tells you everything. But I… push him away, of course, he'd never tell me. We're having a family meeting with Ric. He's spiralling, we need to help him." Brea went to say something and Elena silenced her by holding a finger in the air, "no, Brea, Bambi marathons are not effective therapy sessions," Elena said before Brea could suggest it.

* * *

"You ready?" Ric asked the girls as Elena set the table.

"Vampires, hybrids and Originals?" Elena said, "no problem. My rebellious brother? I'm worried," Elena said.

"Proof you're still human," Ric said.

"I was beginning to think you were part robot," Brea said as she spun on a kitchen stool. "Can I have my phone back?"

"No," Elena smiled, "because I know you'll text Jeremy and then he won't show."

"Argh, you know me too well," Brea groaned slumping in her seat.

Jeremy then walked through the door and Elena called out, "just in time. We're cooking."

Brea jumped up to warn her brother, "Jeremy!" she called and Elena ran over and grabbed Brea, placing a hand over her mouth as Brea protested.

Elena laughed, "you're actually insane, you know that?" she said as she tried to control her giggles.

Jeremy came into the kitchen and froze, looking at his sisters confused, "sorry, just passing through," he said as he decided to ignore their antics and Brea threw a victorious fist into the air and Elena let her go with an eye roll.

"Oh, well, I thought we'd all stay in," Ric said, "have a meal together, like a typical, atypical family."

"Why?" Jeremy asked confused.

"Maybe because you got fired and you didn't tell anyone," Elena said as she went back to organising the table.

Jeremy froze and slowly turned to look at Brea who threw her hands up, "hey, you know me, bro, I'm not at fault here, some girl who works on the bar at the Grill sold you out to Ric."

"Look, can we do this later?" Jeremy asked turning to Elena. "I've made plans with Tyler. He's right outside."

"Wait," Ric protested. "When did you start hanging out with Tyler Lockwood?"

"I don't know. Does it matter?"

"Yeah, Jer, what the hell," Brea said lightly punching his arm. "How dare you hang out with Tyler without me? Remember when we cut Matt out so it would just be us three? Don't tell me you're replacing me? I'm the life of the party!"

"Didn't you want to cut Tyler out and replace him with me?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh yeah. I've cut a lot of people out and replaced them with you at different stages," Brea said sitting back down on her chair. "Can I join you guys and you get me out of here?" Brea asked.

"Brea!" Elena scolded.

"Yep," Jeremy said.

"Jeremy," Elena said, "it does matter. He was sired by Klaus. He's dangerous."

"He can still hear you," Jeremy noted. "He's right outside."

"Oh, crap," Brea sighed. "Hybrid hearing."

"Besides, you of all people are going to lecture me on who I can and can't hang out with?" Jeremy scoffed at Elena.

"Good point," Brea shrugged.

"What is with the attitude?" Elena asked Jeremy.

"Whoop, attitude," Brea said fist-pumping the air.

"Whatever, this is lame. Tyler's waiting. Coming Brea?"

"Yep," Brea said jumping up and following her brother.

"Brea!" Elena snapped before running after Jeremy and standing in front of him, blocking his way out, "no. Oh, no, no, no. You're not going anywhere, especially not with Tyler."

Jeremy turned to look to Ric for support. "I'm with her on this, Jer," Ric shrugged, "sorry."

"All right, you want me to stay in?" Jeremy challenged. "Let's all stay in," he said and Brea groaned. "Yo, Tyler, come on in!" he said inviting Tyler in.

"Bugger," Brea whispered as she realised she probably didn't help this situation.

"Jeremy!" Elena yelled shocked turning to the doorway as Tyler came into their house. Elena looked towards Jeremy with disappointment in her eyes and Jeremy smirked.

"Water?" Brea offered Tyler.

"Yeah, thanks," he said as he awkwardly took a seat at the table.

"Jeremy, get Ty a glass of water," Brea asked and Jeremy rolled his eyes but did it, filling up a glass and placing it in front of Tyler.

"Thanks," Tyler said.

"This is weird," Elena sighed. "Klaus has hybrids stalking us, now you're just sitting in our kitchen."

"Look maybe I should go," Tyler offered.

"No, stay, you're not doing anything," Jeremy defended as he set an extra place for Tyler.

"Unless you have to, you know, check in with your hybrid master," Elena mocked and Tyler chucked.

"It's not like that, Elena."

"Tell me, Tyler," Ric said as he came to sit down and he waved his hand and Brea got off the kitchen stool and sat down at the table. "What is the difference between being sired and being compelled?"

"Compulsion, that's just mind control," Tyler answered, trying to be reasonable. "Like hypnosis. Being sired is… it's like faith. You do something because you believe it's the right thing."

"So, you believe that serving Klaus is the right thing?" Elena asked.

"I don't serve him," Tyler said. "Klaus released me from a curse that was ruining my life. I owe him for that."

"What if he asked you to jump off a bridge?" Ric asked.

"He wouldn't. And even if he did, I'd be fine. I'm a hybrid."

"Ok, so what if he asked you to rip your own heart out?" Elena asked.

"Again, he wouldn't," Tyler answered, getting irritated.

"What if he did?" Elena asked.

"I don't know then I'd rip out my heart," Tyler snapped and everyone's eye's widened. "You guys sound like Caroline," he said exasperated. "Getting all freaked out over something you don't understand."

"You're right Tyler, I don't understand. Klaus has terrorised every single one of us and you're blindly loyal to him," Elena almost yelled.

"You're overthinking it," Tyler dismissed. "I can still make my own decisions."

Brea cleared her throat and turned to her sister and awkwardly said, "your eyebrows look really nice today."

"Thanks," Elena said touching her brows, "it's a new brow pencil." Jeremy's phone rang and he got up and took it into the kitchen to answer it.

"Can I borrow it sometime?" Brea asked awkwardly looking around the table.

"We have different brow colours?" Elena pointed out.

"Ah good point, was worth a shot," Brea said taking a big mouth full of water so she wouldn't start rambling.

"What was that about?" Elena asked as Jeremy got back to the table after finishing his phone call.

"It was nothing," Jeremy dismissed.

"I got to go," Tyler said getting up from the table. "Um, thanks for the food offer, but, uh…"

"Next time," Ric said.

"Catch you later Brea," Tyler said before he let himself out of the house.

As soon as he left Ric and Elena both got up from the table and went into the kitchen, "well, that was illuminating." When Elena and Ric turned their backs Jeremy stood up and signalled to Brea to stay silent as he escaped so she smiled and looked away so he could sneak out without her seeing, "so Tyler Lockwood is a lunatic who has access to our house."

"I mean, this whole sire bond thing is wild," Ric said as he folded napkins. "I don't even think Tyler is aware of what little reason lies behind what he's saying. It's like weird cult logic."

Brea got up and walked into the kitchen to throw in her two cents, "that's how sire bonds work, they're insane. It's blind, it sucks, seriously I've only seen this like four times in a thousand years and it never ends well."

Elena sighed, "well, great. That's a wonderful influence for you, Jer," Elena said turning around to find him gone. "Jeremy?" Elena repeated as if he would magically appear.

"That's his ring," Ric said seeing his ring on the table.

"What?" Brea asked panicked running forward to check. She grabbed the ring in her hand.

"Where'd he go?" Elena asked as Ric began moving towards the front door.

Brea had a bad feeling about this and yelled, "Jeremy!" as she ran towards the door.

Elena opened the door and they all walked outside to see him standing in the middle of the road. "What is he doing?" Elena asked.

Brea heard tires screeching and knew what was happening and she ran to the curb, "Jeremy move!" she screamed.

He wasn't moving and Elena said, "oh my god," as a car rounded the corner at speed and headed straight for Jeremy.

"Jeremy!" Ric yelled as he sprinted past Brea towards Jeremy.

Elena ran next to Brea and they grabbed onto each other, "Jeremy move!" they screamed. Just before the car could hit Jeremy, Ric threw him out of the way and took the impact himself. He bounced off the windscreen of the car and landed hard on the ground, the twins gasped in fright and shock as they heard the sound of bones crunching as Ric hit the ground. Elena and Brea ran forward and flung themselves on to the road as they frantically turned Ric's body over, he was dead. Brea grabbed his hand to double-check that he was wearing his ring as the car that hit him came back next to them and rolled down its window to reveal it was Tony the hybrid driving and Brea's eye's widened with the confirmation this was Klaus' doing.

"There I go again, bumping into people," he said before driving off. Jeremy snapped out of it and realised what was going on and got up and ran towards them.

"He's going to be all right," Elena assured. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"I don't understand," Jeremy said confused.

"Who was that on the phone earlier?" Brea asked, voice shaking.

"It was Klaus," Jeremy said.

Elena sighed, "you were compelled, Jeremy. We've got to get him inside. Help me," Elena said as the three of them picked up Ric and carried him inside.

The three of them got Ric inside and laid him on the couch and Brea looked at Elena and quietly said, "call Damon," and Elena nodded and ran out of the room to grab her phone. Brea then turned to Jeremy and let out a choking sound before pulling him into a hug. "Oh my god, please never to that to me again," she said letting him go.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he said desperately. "I don't know how that happened."

"Jer, Klaus compelled you," Brea said gently. "He's a monster. You get onto Damon?" Brea asked as Elena got back into the living room.

"Yeah, he'll be here in a couple of minutes," Elena sat down. "He's going to be ok," she said looking at Ric's body. Brea came and sat next to her while Jeremy sat down on the floor in the corner of the room and they sat in silence waiting for Damon.

"How is he?" Damon asked coming through the front door.

"He's dead," Elena said calmly. "But he had his ring. Klaus' hybrid hit him. Now we just wait."

"This always takes so long," Brea said sadly.

"Jeremy, why aren't you wearing vervain?" Damon asked. "Where's your bracelet?"

The twins whipped their heads around to see Jeremy's vervain bracelet was gone. Brea looked down to double-check her ring was still on. They'd been so preoccupied with Ric they hadn't stopped to think how Klaus compelled Jeremy. "I don't know," Jeremy said confused.

"It was Tyler," Elena snapped.

"It had to have been," Brea said looking down placing her head in her hands, "dammit!"

"That's why he was hanging out with you," Elena said. "To get you off the vervain."

"Klaus is trying to send us a message," Damon said.

"Well it's working," Brea scoffed. "You guys need to find Stefan, now."

"You're right," Damon agreed. "He wants us to find Stefan, who stole coffins full of his dead family."

"Coffins?" Elena asked confused, Brea hadn't filled her sister in on that yet, only Matt knew.

"Yep, didn't tell her?" Damon asked Brea and Brea shrugged nervously.

"I didn't want you to feel guilty because it was Stefan that took them. I know you, you'd feel guilty, but it's not your fault," Brea said to Elena and Elena wrapped her arm around Brea's shoulders to hug her.

"All we have to do is find four coffins and voilá," Damon said, "no one else on your families Christmas list needs to die."

Jeremy stood up angry, "wait, that's your big plan? To steal back four dead Originals so this evil hybrid doesn't kill me and everyone else we know?"

"Yeah," Brea said standing up next to Damon, "it's a good plan, Jeremy. He just wants his family back. Give him them back and we'll make him leave town. It'll keep you safe Jeremy."

"Got a better idea?" Damon asked Jeremy.

"Yeah. Let's get the hell out of here," Jeremy yelled. "Pack our bags and go."

"Jeremy, calm down," Elena tried to settle him.

"Give up?" Brea asked shocked. "Seriously Jer? What, do you think he won't follow us to the ends of the earth? Just relax and think rationally."

"No, I'm not going to calm down! This happens every time, no matter what we do. I mean, you get on my case about school and work. Who cares?" Jeremy snapped. "None of us are going to make it out of this town alive," he warned before he picked up his jacket and ran up the stairs.

"I'll go," Brea said, "you guys work out a plan," she said running up the stairs after her brother. "Hey," Brea said opening the door to Jeremy's room.

"I don't really want to talk Brea," Jeremy said and Brea walked in to see he was loading his crossbow.

"So… what you up to?" Brea asked sitting down at his desk.

"I'm going after Tyler," Jeremy answered. "I'm sorry Brea, but I'm doing it."

"Then I'm coming," Brea said.

"Brea…"

"No, I'm coming with you, Jer. And we're going to kick his ass," Brea said angrily.

Jeremy looked into his sister's eyes and saw the determination so he nodded, "let's go," he said.

* * *

Jeremy and Brea approached Tyler, who was sitting in the woods drinking beer, "don't do it, Jeremy," Tyler warned.

"Why not?" Jeremy asked. "You stab my back, I stab yours."

"I didn't stab you in the back," Tyler said jumping up from the ground and walking towards them.

"You got him off vervain Tyler!" Brea yelled.

"Is that why you wanted to hang out?" Jeremy asked. "To get me off the vervain?"

"Klaus asked me to," Tyler said trying to defend himself.

"And you have to obey your master right?" Brea asked glaring.

"I never thought he'd try to kill you," Tyler said.

"It's Klaus, Tyler!" both Jeremy and Brea yelled.

"What'd you think was going to happen?" Jeremy asked.

"He doesn't care about you, all he wants is to get his family back," Tyler said and Jeremy had enough and shot an arrow at him, which Tyler caught and grunted in shock.

"What the hell?" Tyler yelled throwing the arrow to the ground.

"Whenever Klaus wants something, someone ends up dead. You think about that next time before you blindly do whatever he says," Jeremy said storming off while Brea stood glaring at Tyler.

"Jer," Tyler called out. "You should get home, stay inside. Klaus isn't going to stop until he gets all those coffins back. He's not done with you," Tyler warned and Jeremy nodded slightly before continuing to walk towards Brea's car.

Brea walked up to Tyler, "you stay away from me, ok? I mean it, don't you dare come near me or my family until you've sorted out this sire bond complex. You nearly took my brother away from me Tyler!" Brea yelled. "You can tell your hybrid master the same thing goes for him," Brea snapped before walking to her car. "You ok?" she asked Jer as she got in the front seat.

"I'm mad."

"Me too," Brea said. "Let's just go home and check on Ric, ok?" she said and Jeremy nodded and she drove off.

* * *

"Woah, is that an ambulance?" Jeremy asked as Brea pulled up and they saw an ambulance leaving their house.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Brea asked. "Oh my god, Jeremy!" Brea squeaked.

"What?"

"That's Tony," Brea said as she recognised the hybrid standing in the entryway to their house.

"Tony?" Jeremy asked confused.

"Klaus' hybrid, the one that tried to hit you with the car," Brea said quickly.

"That's it," Jeremy growled. "I've had enough of this," he hissed as he loaded his crossbow.

"Jer?" Brea asked confused as he got out of the car, "Jer?" Brea called out following him. As Jeremy got closer, he shot the arrow into the hybrid's heart, knocking him out. "Oh my god!" Brea gasped, running to stand next to her brother.

"Jeremy, Brea," Elena breathed in relief as she saw them.

"He's not dead yet," Jeremy said angrily as he stepped over Tony's body and into the house. Elena turned to look at Brea, who raised her eyebrows and shrugged, she wasn't sure what her brother was doing either.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked Jeremy. Jeremy walked into the kitchen and Brea stepped into the house, besides her sister, just as Jeremy came back out again, only now he was holding a meat cleaver.

"What are you doing?" Brea asked nervously as he walked past her and knelt over Tony's body. "Jer, no!" Brea yelled as he brought the cleaver down on Tony's neck, cutting the hybrid's head off, killing him. Brea and Elena screamed in shock and turned into each other hugging, trying to avoid looking at the headless body on the porch.

They both slowly turned back to look, only to be confronted with Jeremy's face covered in blood, "now he's dead," Jeremy said as the girls stared at him in fright and shock. "We've got to get Alaric to the hospital now," Jeremy said, taking control of the situation. He stood up and dropped the cleaver before pushing past his stunned sisters to pick Ric up off the floor, "I need help guys," Jeremy said and Brea let out a shaky breath before turning around and helping Ric off the ground, "you're going to need to stop shaking if you're going to get us to the hospital in one piece," Jeremy said as the two dragged Ric to the car.

* * *

"Brea, wake up," Ric whispered gently shaking her awake.

"Ric?" Brea asked sitting up, "are you ok? They said they had to keep you overnight."

"I'm good, I'm good kid," Ric promised."Damon fixed me up. Let's go home."

"Jer and Elena are here, we have to get them," Brea said standing up from her chair in the waiting room.

"Ric?" Jeremy asked as he got back into the waiting room. "You alright man?"

"Yeah I'm good, where were you then?" Ric asked.

"Cafeteria, they have good muffins here," Jeremy shrugged.

"Where's Elena?" Ric asked.

"She took off after Brea fell asleep," Jeremy said, "said she'd meet us back home."

"Alright," Ric nodded. "You drive here, Brea?" he asked and she nodded, "all right let's go."

They almost went the entire walk to the car in silence when Jeremy spoke up, "so the ring brought you back to life, but it didn't heal you. Does that mean it's broken?" he asked, concerned about Ric.

"I don't know," Ric shrugged. "It's never happened like that before. I guess I have Damon's blood to thank for the fact that I'm still walking."

"He said to say you owe him a drink," Jeremy smiled.

"Huh, that's funny," Ric smiled. "I'd rather have head trauma," he said and Brea chuckled. "Hey, Jeremy," Ric said stopping to stand in front of them. "You ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Jeremy asked rhetorically. "I shot a hybrid in the back and chopped his head off with a meat cleaver. Typical Sunday, huh?"

"You can talk to me about this stuff. You know that, right?" Ric asked seriously.

"What could you tell me that I don't already know? This is the way things are. It sucks, but I just got to get used to it," Jeremy said walking to the car.

"What about you, Brea, are you ok? We never see you anymore, you're always staying at Matt's and Damon texted me saying that you were hanging out with Klaus today."

"Yeah, I'm just angry Ric. I'm so, so angry. At everybody. Klaus has been letting me stab him in the stomach with stakes as a way to release steam."

"That sounds… constructive," Ric said with a frown.

"It's not," Brea said. "But I can hurt him and it makes me feel better. Every time I stake him, I think of Jenna. I can't deal with her being gone," Brea said tearing up. "Stefan stole the coffins that include Kol," she sniffled. "Jeremy nearly died. You did die!" she cried wiping her eyes.

"Hey, hey," Ric said pulling her in for a hug. "You can always talk to me. I want you to know that ok? You can tell me anything, I don't have to tell Elena or Damon or anyone, so long as you're safe, ok? That's all that matters to me."

* * *

Brea was sitting in her room with a movie playing on her laptop, but she wasn't watching it, she had her head buried in her hands and her body shook as she replayed the day's events in her head. Someone knocked on her door and she said "come in," and Elena opened the door and walked in.

"Hey, you ok?" Elena asked sitting in the edge of her bed.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just overwhelmed," Brea sighed leaning back against the headboard.

"Ric, Damon and I came up with an idea downstairs, but I won't do it if you don't agree," Elena said.

"What is it?"

"We want to compel Jeremy," Elena said and Brea's eyes widened.

"To do what? Stay away from Tyler?" she asked.

"To leave town," Elena said sadly. "No 16 year old should have to chop someone's head off. He said we should all pack up and go. We can't, but he can. We can save him, Brea. But to do that we've got to let him go."

"Where will he go?" Brea asked, her eyes filling with tears.

"Denver. Stay with some family friends."

"I know the ones. They're nice," Brea sniffled. "Do it," she agreed. "I can't be there. I can't watch. But you're right, this is no life for a 16-year-old. We have to get him out. Do what you have to, it'll save his life," Brea nodded and Elena smiled gently and leaned forward to hug Brea before getting up and leaving.

* * *

Brea woke up in the middle of the night, after falling asleep while watching Bambi with Jeremy in his room one last time before he left. She got up off the bed and walked downstairs to get a glass of water. When she got to the bottom of the stairs there was a gentle knock on the front door that made her freeze, confused as to who would be knocking on the door so late. She walked over to answer it to reveal Klaus standing on the other side. Her eyes instantly darkened and she slammed the door in his face. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water before walking back upstairs and into Elena's room and she laid down and fell asleep next to her sister.


	59. Chapter 59: Our Town

**Hey guys! New chapter! I hope you like it, it's kind of a long one. Let me know your thoughts, any ideas or anything that's on your mind in the reviews or private message! Love you all xx**

 **\- Not long now until Kol arrives!**

 **xenocanaan - I know I was very conflicted on if she should go along with it or not, but I decided she'd want to keep him safe above all else, was a difficult decision though**

 **Mimi - Will be a sad, but well deserved day ;)**

 **Liz - Should definitely be Jeremy's choice, was a hard decision to make which way Brea was going to swing**

 **Riri - She definitely subconsciously mistrusts them, which is well deserved even though she may not realise the extent of the trust issues yet, not sure how I want to handle Damon's character in the upcoming chapters, he does become very one-eyed Elena focussed so will be a tricky one to handle**

 **JDMichelle2626 - Klaus' redemption in Brea's books officially starts now! I think he had to see how much he broke her to fully understand the impact of his actions on others, he only seems to think of the effect his actions have on him until someone enlightens him to the big picture**

 **puresunrise07 - Thanks so much! Means a lot and I promise you, the reunion will be fluffy!**

 **Oz - They don't interact a whole lot in the show, but we will most certainly be getting some Kol-Elena don't you worry. I have plans for the Mikaelson ball, so stay tuned!**

* * *

Elena and Brea were at Ric's apartment before school while Elena was working out, punching a punching bag with a lot of pent up anger as Brea sat at the kitchen bench eating breakfast and drinking a tea. "Hey Ric," Brea greeted as Ric rounded the corner and came into the living room, he'd stayed the night here.

"Hey," he said as he trudged in. "You'll put a hole in that thing," he said to Elena as he grabbed the bag to hold it steady. "Want to talk about it?" he offered nervously.

"Nothing to talk about," Elena lied.

"So, what's got you all worked up?" Ric asked.

"I didn't really sleep last night," Elena said.

"Yeah, me neither," Ric agreed. "Probably something to do with dying."

"Neither," Brea yawned from the bench, "certainly didn't help that some lunatic woke me up at 5.30," she said and Elena stopped to glare at her.

"You okay?" Elena asked.

"Not too bad," Brea mumbled.

"Not you," Elena smiled before turning to Ric.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he assured. "I'm fine. I think the ring, however, is running low on batteries."

"Yeah, it's another reason why Jeremy has to get out of town," Elena said. "If those rings have a shelf life, he's not protected. Neither are you," she said before she kicked the punching bag, knocking Ric back a bit as he grunted.

"Nice. Nice. You're getting stronger."

"I'm just channelling frustration. I need coffee," Elena said walking next to Brea.

"Brea, you're up," Ric said and Elena tossed her the gloves.

"Gross," Brea groaned as she put them on and walked over to the bag, she swung a punch at it and it didn't move.

"Come on, you got to put some force behind it," Ric said and Brea tried again and it barely moved. "You need to get training more. Got to get you on a schedule. It's important Brea," he said.

Brea nodded taking off the gloves, "yeah I know. I'll get on it. Organise a schedule with you. I promise," she said dropping the gloves on a seat and going back to her breakfast.

"I guess Damon's compulsion worked," Ric said. "Jeremy was packing when I left the house. Going on about his new school in Denver."

"Have you, uh, talked to Damon today?" Elena asked.

"No," Ric answered suspiciously. "Why?"

"No reason," Elena said taking a drink of her coffee.

"Always a reason," Brea mumbled into her mug and Elena nudged her. "We got to get to school Lena," she said standing up. "Seriously we have to decorate Caroline's locker. You remember what happened last year," Brea said shuddering and Elena nodded.

"What happened last year?" Ric asked.

"I just decorated it with a picture of her and I and god, she was so angry that I didn't do any more to her locker that she didn't talk to me for the rest of the day. Made her birthday dinner that night real awkward. It was just us two and her mom," Brea said closing her eyes and shook her head. "I made her a huge card but I didn't decorate her locker, so I'm obviously a monster," Brea shrugged. "Anyway I'm not making that mistake again and I've got my lovely best friend Elena here to help out," Brea said holding her hand up to her sister for a high five, Elena rolled her eyes but high fived her anyway.

* * *

"It's not enough!" Brea panicked as Elena stuck some more streamers onto her locker.

"Brea, chill, it's fine," Elena laughed.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," Bonnie said running up to them.

"Where were you!?" Brea squeaked, stressed to the max.

"I, uh, got held up," Bonnie said looking at Brea confused.

"It's ok. We just got here to," Elena reassured and Brea snorted, they'd been there for half an hour already. "Can you pass me the balloons?" Elena asked Bonnie. "Thanks," Elena said as Bonnie handed her the balloons and she and Brea leant forward to stick them to Caroline's locker. "What got you running late?" Elena asked and Brea caught Bonnie looking at her nervously for a second, so she pulled back from the locker to face Bonnie, in case she had an issue she needed help with.

"I, uh, was working on some new spells," Bonnie stuttered. "You guys?" she asked the twins.

"Working out with Alaric," Brea answered.

"One of us was working out with Alaric," Elena rolled her eyes. Bonnie smiled and held up a 'Happy Birthday Caroline' sign to the twins.

"Legend!" Brea sighed in relief, "hopefully this will be enough," she said relaxing as Elena took the sign to stick to the locker.

"So, uh, we have something we need to tell you," Elena said. "And you're not going to like it."

"What happened?" Bonnie asked.

"Jeremy's going to be leaving town for a while," Elena said. "He'll be staying with some old family friends in Denver until this whole Klaus thing blows over."

"Jeremy wouldn't just leave you two to deal with Klaus on your own," Bonnie said confused.

Elena looked down guiltily, "I know. I asked Damon to compel him."

"You what?" Bonnie asked.

"I know, Bonnie, but it's not safe for him here anymore," Elena defended. "Leaving will give him a better life. The only reason I'm telling you is because I know that you two haven't really worked out your stuff. And I thought maybe you'd want to say goodbye."

"Are you ok with this?" Bonnie asked turning to Brea.

"Yes. No. I don't know. I need him to be safe. I can't have my brother in danger. I care about him too much. We can save him," Brea sighed. "If there's a way to guarantee his safety I need to do that."

"I'll go talk to him," Bonnie sighed walking off.

"Where is Caroline!" Brea said pulling her hair.

"Brea, Brea, relax," Elena laughed grabbing Brea's hands and loosening them from her hair.

* * *

"She's not coming. She's not coming," Brea said pacing in front of Caroline's locker. Her, Elena, Bonnie and Matt had been waiting there for ages, class started 30 minutes ago and she still wasn't there. "I'm calling Tyler, maybe his hybrid master ordered him to kidnap Caroline for the day," Brea snarled whipping out her phone and scrolling down to the contact name 'Traitor no.1' and dialling.

 _"Hey Brea, I'm so glad you called."_

"Shut up. Where's Caroline?"

 _"I saw her this morning."_

"Where?"

 _"At school, I gave her a present and then I saw her drive off."_

"She's gone home," Brea said to the group.

 _"Brea, can we…"_ Tyler started before Brea hung up.

"Grab the decorations people we need to move!" Brea said ripping the sign off of the locker. "She's headed home we have to beat her there. She's clearly in a hating Tyler mood as well so she might drive around for a bit so we've got time but we've got to hurry," she said turning around to see no one had moved. "Move!" she yelled and they all hopped into gear and started hurrying to grab the decorations.

* * *

The four of them heard Caroline enter her house, Brea had a key to sneak them all in. Brea held up her hand and began to count down. When she reached zero they all jumped out and yelled "Surprise!" Caroline jumped in shock, she was clearly in her own head and hadn't noticed 4 people had snuck into her house.

"Happy Birthday," Matt said.

Brea nudged his ribs, "more enthusiasm."

"What are you guys doing here?" Caroline asked.

"Well you blew off school and missed Brea's work of birthday art," Elena said talking off a purple tiara she was wearing and walked over to put it on Caroline's head.

"Change into warmer clothes, we're going to to the falls," Bonnie said. "S'mores, campfire."

"Cake," Elena said.

"Like when we were little," Bonnie smiled.

"Except with tequila," Matt smirked and Brea blew her party blower throwing her hands in the air.

Caroline chuckled sadly before saying, "thanks guys, really, um, I'm just not really feeling my birthday this year," Caroline explained.

Brea walked forward cautiously and pressed her hand to Caroline's forehead, "are you sick?" she whispered.

"No," Caroline laughed grabbing Brea and hugging her.

"You've already claimed your birthday as everyone's favourite day of the year," Bonnie said equally confused.

"Yeah, and now it's just a reminder that technically I'm dead," Caroline said releasing Brea.

"Ah," Brea sighed.

"Look, I didn't even like 17. The only point to 17 was to get to 18. It's a filler year. I am stuck in a filler year," Caroline ranted.

"You're not stuck, Caroline," Elena said trying to help.

"Yeah, I am," Caroline argued. "But it's ok. You know, it's all good. I will be fine. But I just need some time to wallow in it."

"Ok," Elena said. "Well I think I have another idea," she said and Brea smirked, twin intuition she knew Elena's idea was a good one.

* * *

"Oh, there it is," Elena sighed in relief as she spotted the Salvatore mausoleum.

"Creepy, Lena. This is much more Jeremy's style," Brea said as she directed her torch so she could look around.

"Keep the torch straight so we can see please, Brea," Elena said.

"Right, sorry," Brea said straightening the torch as they walked up to the entrance.

They opened up the doors and stepped through, "yep," Bonnie said, "this is creepy. Even for us," she laughed.

"No, Caroline was right," Elena said as she walked in and put down the cake. "Technically, she's dead."

"Way to make a good party Lena," Brea said awkwardly.

"Sorry," Elena said. "But you don't need a birthday. You need a funeral. You need to say goodbye to your old life so that you can move on with your new one," Elena smiled.

Caroline laughed and took off her tiara and placed it down, "ok," she agreed. "Here lies Caroline Forbes," Caroline started.

"Cheerleader, Miss Mystic Falls, third-grade hopscotch champion," Elena said making Caroline giggle.

"Best friend," Brea said, leaning against Matt and he wrapped his arms around her, "neurotic control freak, a counsellor at times, make up artist."

"Daughter," Bonnie said continuing, "overachiever."

"Mean girl," Matt said and Brea nudged him gently in the ribs and he laughed, "sometimes, no offence."

Caroline laughed, "none taken."

"She was 17 and she had a really good life. So rest in peace, so that you can move forward," Elena said as she lifted the cake out of the box now that she'd finished putting candles on it. "It's what you really need. It's what we all really need," Elena said glancing at Brea. "Amen, or cheers, or whatever," she said and everyone laughed.

"Bon, time to teach these candles a lesson," Brea winked and Bonnie rolled her eyes before she lit up all the candles on the cake making everyone chuckle.

"Nice," Elena nodded with respect. "Okay," she said turning to Caroline, "make a wish," who moved forward and blew out the candles.

"Yes!" Brea cheered. "Now time to drink," Brea smiled taking the bottle of tequila from Matt and holding it out to Caroline who grabbed it and took a big swig. "Elena if you would be so kind as to cut the cake."

* * *

"Ok guys it's ready," Elena said and everyone came over to grab a bit of the cake. As Matt grabbed his slice, he swooped down and took the bottle of tequila from Bonnie.

"Ah ah," Elena chided taking the bottle from Matt. "I need it more than you do. Trust me," Elena said.

"I've had to live with your twin all summer, so I'd say we're in close competition," Matt smirked sitting down next to Brea, making her jaw drop and she bumped him playfully with her shoulder.

"Caroline, what are you doing?" Elena demanded as she noticed Caroline fixated on her phone.

"Huh? Hmm? Nothing," Caroline stuttered.

"Huh?" Elena challenged.

"Hmm?" Caroline sounded back nervously.

"Ok, you're a bad sober liar, you're an even worse drunk liar," Elena snarked and Brea scrunched her face knowing this was about to turn so she grabbed the bottle from Elena and took a swig.

"Tip," Brea whispered to Matt. "Whatever happens, we need to stay silent."

"I might have texted Tyler," Caroline admitted and Brea tensed.

"Caroline," Elena scolded.

"What? I'm delicate," Caroline defended.

"Give her a break. You can't control what everyone does all the time," Bonnie snapped at Elena.

"Totally didn't see her butting in," Matt whispered to Brea and she shook her head as they both took another drink.

"Wow," Elena said shocked.

"Ouch, Bon," Matt spoke up.

Brea tapped his ribs, "silence, or we'll get dragged into this," she smiled drinking from the bottle again. Matt grabbed Brea's arm and they tried to sneak off to the other side of the mausoleum, hoping to stay out of the way of this argument.

"I'm sorry," Bonnie apologised to everyone, "I know it's Caroline's birthday, funeral or whatever, but I just feel it's really wrong that you compelled Jeremy to leave town."

"We're doing it to protect him, Bonnie," Elena said. "We want to give him a chance at a halfway normal life."

Brea groaned, "she said we, she said we," she whispered to Matt, "I'm so getting dragged in here."

"He should be able to choose how he wants to live it. You're taking his choices away," Bonnie snapped. "How are you ok with this Brea?"

"Umm," Brea stuttered not sure what to say. "I don't love it," she admitted.

"See!" Bonnie exclaimed and Elena spun around to look at Brea shocked.

"Wait," Brea said. "I don't love it, but I'd rather not love the situation and have my brother safe and alive, than have him here constantly in danger of dying and being used as a pawn in vampire's games."

"Bonnie, you can't tell him," Elena warned.

"Why?" Bonnie asked. "You going to compel me not to?"

Brea got annoyed and snapped, "you're not his family, Bon. He's our family. No offence but it's not exactly your concern. His welfare is for Elena, Ric and I to worry about. Not you."

Matt put his hands on Brea's shoulders to try to calm her down, "you know, you guys are ruining a perfectly good funeral," he tried to reason.

Bonnie sighed, "I'm sorry. I'm just going to go sleep it off or something. Happy birthday," Bonnie said getting up and leaving.

"Drink," Brea said and Matt nodded handing her the bottle and she took a swig, "Lena," Brea said holding out the bottle and Elena got up off the ground and grabbed the bottle. "Now, are we going to have some fun?" Brea asked smiling at Caroline who nodded.

* * *

Brea was lying across Matt and using the light on her phone to reflect on to the wall and she was drunkenly making animal shadows with her hands on the wall making them all giggle when the door to the mausoleum opened and Tyler walked in. Brea immediately turned off her torch, "animal shadows are only for friends," she slurred sitting up.

"Sorry," Tyler said. "I didn't mean to crash the party."

"So don't," Matt snarled and Brea held her hand up and he high fived it.

Caroline immediately stood up, "no, it's, uh… it's ok. Hi," she said.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" Tyler asked Caroline. "It's kind of important." After a moment she nodded and left with Tyler.

"Are you ok?" Elena asked Matt when they left.

"Yeah," Matt answered. "I want her to be happy, you know?" he said taking a drink from the bottle before handing it to Brea. "It's what I want for all of you guys, in the middle of this crazy life you got stuck living."

"Is that how you see it?" Elena asked. "That we're stuck?"

"Yeah," Brea said sadly, taking a drink.

Matt wrapped his arm around Brea's shoulder, "I'd say it's attached itself to all of you pretty tight, yeah." Brea held out the bottle for Elena and she took it and stared at it.

"Bonnie's right you know," Elena said looking up at the two of them. "We have no business messing in Jeremy's head. I just don't know what else to do. He's in danger here. I can't lose anyone else that I love."

"Drink up," Brea smiled at her sister.

* * *

"Should we go find Care?" Brea asked after they realised their friend had been gone for a long time.

"Yeah," Elena said getting up and stumbling into the wall laughing.

"Piggyback!" Brea yelled jumping onto Matt's back laughing.

"Off we go!" he cheered and they ventured out to look for their friend. "Caroline!" he called.

"Caroline," Brea sang in a high pitched voice.

"Great," Elena sighed. "We've been abandoned," she said as Matt held onto Brea with one hand and swooped the torch around with the other. "We're going on a search party. I don't trust that she won't get back together with him."

"Yeah, Tyler's a dick," Brea snarled. "Screw you, Lockwood," Brea yelled into the woods.

"Caroline," Matt yelled.

"Come on, Caroline," Elena groaned. "We don't have any more drinks."

"Carebear!" Brea sang loudly.

"How are you so much drunker than me?" Elena asked.

"Matty and I had a secret bottle, don't tell anyone," Brea whispered loudly.

"Matt's being haunted by the Fell ghosts. Woo!" Elena said mimicking a ghost as she gave Matt a light shove.

"Umm, Lena, precious cargo here," Brea said gesturing to herself, "careful who you're pushing punk!" Matt laughed and turned around, and before Brea could blink, Stefan appeared in front of them, shoving Matt into the wall, causing Brea to fall off and hit her head on the ground and everything went black.

* * *

"What are you doing Stefan?" Brea heard Elena snarl as she began to come to. "Is she ok?" Elena asked.

"She's fine," Stefan snapped.

"Lena," Brea whimpered.

"Brea!" Elena said and Brea opened her eyes to see she was in the back seat of Stefan's car and Elena was in the front with her body twisted around so that she could see her twin in the back. "What happened?" Brea asked groggily sitting up.

"She's bleeding Stefan, we need to get her to the hospital," Elena pleaded and Brea lifted her hand to feel blood on her head.

"Woah," Brea said feeling dizzy again.

"Stay awake Brea, I need you to stay awake ok?" Elena begged and Brea nodded. Elena's cell phone then rang and she pulled it out only to have Stefan snatch it from her.

"Hello, Damon. She's a little busy right now," Stefan said into the phone. "Making my next move. Let me ask you something. What's Klaus going to do if he can't make any more hybrids and he loses his only friend?" Stefan asked and Brea suddenly became very aware of her surroundings.

"What?" Elena asked shocked.

Stefan then took a sharp turn and Brea flew around the backseat, "seat belt, seat belt, seat belt," Brea said as her hands ran around the back seat looking for a seatbelt, "where are your seat belts, Stefan?"

"I wouldn't worry too much about it," Stefan said nonchalantly.

"Hold onto my seat," Elena instructed and Brea slid behind Elena's seat and held onto the headrest. Stefan then threw Elena's phone out of the window. "What are you doing?" Elena yelled angrily. "Stefan, let us out of this car. Do you hear me? Let us out of the car!" Elena yelled turning back to make sure Brea was ok. Realising her words were having no effect, she sighed and slammed her head back against the headrest. "So what's the plan, Stefan? What's the big move you're making?"

"I'd quite like to know as well," Brea said, her voice trembling.

"I took Klaus' family to make him suffer. I'm not going to let him make himself a new one."

"Yeah, well done on that," Brea said sarcastically as she glared at Stefan. "You realise he made these hybrids to get his actual family back right? Give us the coffins back, and maybe he'll get rid of the hybrids?"

"I'm not going to do that," Stefan said. "The coffins are part of my leverage."

"So then what are you going to do, huh? Are you going to lock us in some cave and keep us hostage?" Elena asked angrily.

"Maybe I'll just turn you into a vampire," Stefan said and both the twin's eyes went wide.

"Stop the car, Stefan!" Elena yelled.

"STOP THE CAR, STEFAN!" both Brea and Elena screamed at him, but he didn't even flinch.

Stefan pulled out his phone and dialled, and then put the phone on loudspeaker. "Stefan, how nice to hear your voice," Klaus greeted as he answered the call.

"Tell your hybrids to get out of town Klaus," Stefan ordered.

"Well, that's not going to happen until I get my coffins back."

"Ok. Well, I'm going to drive your blood source off Wickery Bridge," Stefan said and Brea's eyes went wider than they ever had before and her heart started racing a million miles an hour. That was where the accident with their parents happened.

"Not a big deal," Klaus said. "I already have enough hybrids to suffice," Klaus said.

"Well, then how about the girl you love?" Stefan asked and Brea frowned. "I've got her right here. She'll go down as well."

Brea heard Klaus hesitate for a moment, "I don't believe you, Stefan. You won't kill either of them." In retaliation Stefan then bit into his wrist and slammed it into Elena's mouth, forcing her to drink his blood.

He then turned to Brea to do the same and Elena screamed, "no, no, Stefan you'll kill her!" and he frowned before turning back to the wheel. "What are you doing?" Elena asked chocking.

"What's going on? Answer me!" Klaus yelled.

"I just fed Elena my blood," Stefan answered. "No more hybrids if she's a vampire, Brea will be reborn if I drive them off the bridge, but I don't think she'll forgive you if you let me do it. Why don't you say hello Brea, huh?" Stefan suggested. "Let him know just how serious I am." Brea frowned, she was Stefan's main leverage here and he knew it, so she stayed silent in defiance. "Come on, Brea," he snarled and she said nothing, so he reached one hand over and pulled her hair, making her cry out in pain. "I can do whatever I want to her Klaus."

"Stop!" Klaus yelled, "stop it!" Stefan smirked and let go of Brea's hair.

"Brea," Elena said spinning around and placing a hand on the spot Stefan pulled as Brea rubbed it to try to ease the pain.

"You won't do it," Klaus snarled.

"Really? Try me?" Stefan challenged. "Because your coffins are next to go."

"Stefan please, this doesn't involve her, let her out. Take me," Elena begged.

"I need her here more than you!" Stefan shouted and Elena flinch and shrunk back into her seat slightly. "Say goodbye to Brenna, Klaus," Stefan yelled as they rounded the corner and the Wickery Bridge came into sight.

"No, no, no," Brea said under her breath. Stefan then slammed on the speed and Brea screamed in fear and reached her hand around and grabbed Elena's, holding onto it for dear life. "Stefan slow down! Please" Brea screamed.

"Stefan, slow down!" Elena yelled.

"Stefan! Stefan!" Brea screamed in pure fear.

"Stefan! Stop it!" Elena screamed.

"Stop!" Brea screamed.

This seemed to be the final straw for Klaus and he said, "fine. I'll send them away. You win."

Stefan kept accelerating and Elena looked desperately back at Brea, knowing she was the only one whose cries would save them, "Nik please!" Brea screamed.

"Stop the car, Stefan!" Klaus bellowed and Stefan slammed on the breaks and the girls screamed in fright and Brea was flung around the back seat from the impact of the breaks. Elena and Brea were frozen in place for a second panting, trying to get their heartbeats down from the pure fear coursing through their bodies. Brea opened the door closest to her and threw herself out onto the road. Elena followed not long after, getting out of the car, wiping away the blood from her mouth. She closed the door and bent down, helping Brea up off the ground before grabbing her twin's hand and they both walked as fast as they could away from the car.

"Get back in the car," Stefan snapped getting out after them.

"Stay away from us," Elena yelled back as they kept on moving.

"Elena, get in the car," Stefan said forcefully.

"How could you?" Elena screamed spinning around to yell at Stefan while keeping Brea hugged to her body. "Our parents died going over this bridge. We almost died. You knew that. You're the one who saved us," Elena cried.

Stefan looked around, trying to stop the guilt creeping into his face, "he had to believe I would do it, all right? It's was yours and Brea's fear that sold it."

"What if he hadn't?" Elena asked.

"He did," Stefan assured.

"Well, what if he hadn't?" Elena yelled letting go of Brea.

"He did, Elena! He backed down! I had to spend all summer listening to him talk about Brea, never in a million years was he going to let her go over that bridge! It was never an issue," Stefan yelled back at her. "She's his weakness. If I know his weakness, I can destroy him."

"After everything?" Elena asked shocked. "That's what mattered? Destroying Klaus? Using my twin to destroy Klaus?" Elena cried turning away and walking a few steps towards Brea.

"Destroying Klaus is all I have left," Stefan tried to reason.

"You had me," Elena cried turning back around.

Stefan shook his head, "I lost you the minute I left town with him. You just haven't let yourself admit that yet."

"You're an idiot," Brea snarled shooting daggers at Stefan.

"Is that what you're doing?" Elena asked. "Trying to make me hate you?"

"I don't really care what you think about me anymore, Elena," Stefan said walking back to the car and getting in and driving off. As soon as he was gone the twins let out a cry of relief and grabbed each other in a hug.

Brea shakily let go and pulled her phone out of her pocket and handed it to Elena, "call Damon. I have to go," Brea said voice trembling and Elena nodded. Their coping mechanisms were different. Brea walked off into the woods and made her way down to her favourite spot on the river.

She sat there, head in her knees, for what felt like hours, but was only a few minutes when she felt a gust and wind and hands grab her shoulders, "are you ok, love?" Nik asked. Brea said nothing, merely lifted her head slightly to look forward as he let go of her shoulders and moved to sit next to her. "I looked, you were gone from the bridge. I figured this is the only other place you would have gone. Love," he said grabbing her chin and turned her tear-streaked face to look at him, "are you ok?"

Brea's lip trembled and she shook her head no and Klaus nodded, moving closer and wrapping her body in a hug, he held her to him and she let her tears flow. "Do you know about that bridge? Wickery Bridge?" Brea asked.

"What about it? That's the one they're restoring."

"They should destroy it," Brea said shakily. "My parents died on that bridge. Elena and I were in the car with them when it went over. Stefan pulled us both out. But it was too late for them. We almost died, they did die on that bridge, the one Stefan just tried to kill us on."

"I'm sorry," Klaus said resting his chin on the top of her head. "I promise, I will protect you. As long as I have control, nothing like this will ever happen to you again. I promise. I'm sorry love, for everything. For your aunt, your brother, for your teacher and for Caroline."

"Caroline?" Brea asked pulling out of the hug and wiping her eyes.

Klaus looked at her guiltily, "I may have acted a little rashly."

"What happened?"

"I'm going to fix it, Brenna, I promise," he said looking her in the eyes. "I got Tyler to bite her."

"What?" Brea asked standing up. "Oh my god, oh my god."

"Relax love, relax, we're going to fix this. You and I. I'll heal her," he promised. "I've done awful things, but I promise. You can trust me now," he said and she looked into his eyes and seeing the sincerity, she nodded. He held out his arms and she moved towards him, holding on tight as she felt the wind gush, and they were running.

* * *

"This is it," Brea said once they'd arrived at Caroline's house. Klaus nodded and walked up and knocked on the door, Brea stood behind him, trying to wipe the remaining tears from her eyes when she heard the front door open.

"Tyler came to see me," Klaus said. "Poor boy seemed quite distressed. He said Caroline had a terrible accident."

"You made him do this to her, he would never have done something like this," Matt snarled from the other side and Brea sighed quietly. At least she knew he was ok.

"I am here to help, Matt," Klaus said. "My blood will hear her. Please, ask the sheriff to invite me inside."

"I know how this game works," Liz said. "You want something in return.

"Just your support."

"Come in," Liz said and Klaus stepped over the threshold to reveal Brea standing behind him.

"Brea, thank god," Matt sighed moving outside and grabbing her in a hug. "I was so worried when you and Elena were both gone," he said hugging her and she let out a small sob and he pulled away, "your head," he said leading her inside and sitting her down on the couch. "Hold on," he said running off before coming back with a first aid cloth and holding it to her head. "Brea, are you ok?" he asked.

"No," Brea breathed. "No, I'm not. Stefan tried to drive Elena and I off of the Wickery Bridge."

"Oh my god," Matt said pulling her to him as he held the bandage to her head to soak up the little bit of blood that was still coming out of her cut.

"Sweetheart," Klaus spoke up eventually, pulling her out of the haze of sleep she almost fell into.

"I'll drive her home," Matt said and Klaus looked at her and she nodded.

"Caroline is fine," Klaus said.

"It was your fault, but thank you," Brea whispered.

"Anytime," he smiled at her before leaving.

"Let me check this," Matt said as all the blood was cleaned off her head, he knelt down and had a look at her cut before placing a plaster on it. "I think you'll be ok, probably just a bit of a concussion. I could take you to the hospital if you want? Or do you want to go to mine? Or home?"

"Home please, I have to be there for Jeremy in the morning," she whispered.

"Ok," he said and he scooped her up and carried her out, as soon as he placed her in his truck she fell asleep and he drove her home and carried her into her room.

* * *

"Seriously man? I can't believe you fell off Matt's back on a piggyback ride," Jeremy laughed, Brea didn't want to tell him what actually had happened last night.

"Yeah well you should see him, he knocked himself out a bit as well."

"Does he have a cut on his head that was bleeding?"

"Well… no. His is more of a nice shiner."

"You two are idiots," Jeremy laughed. "I swear you both won't survive without me. One of you is going to die jumping off a roof or something."

"Someway a mortal would die," Brea laughed. "You're right. If Matt or I die, it's going to be doing something epic and dumb, these vampires won't get us."

"I like your confidence. Don't know if I share it, but I like it."

"Jer," Elena said coming into the living room, "it's time," she smiled sadly and Brea's face dropped as she and Jeremy stood up off the couch and walked into the hallway.

Elena sighed and turned to her siblings. "Hug?" Brea suggested and Elena nodded pulling them all together for one last sibling hug.

"You're going to have to let me go eventually," Jeremy laughed.

"Never," Brea moaned. "You're going to die in this hug."

Elena laughed and let go, pulling Brea off their brother in the process. "Be safe ok?" Elena demanded.

"Yeah, ok. All right," Jeremy agreed.

"Rebel, have fun," Brea said with a smile and he winked and pointed at her while Elena rolled her eyes.

"Look, Alaric's waiting," Jeremy said as he tried to edge his way out of the house.

"He's trying to sneak off," Brea said to Elena.

"Should we punish him?" Elena asked.

"Keep him here forever?" Brea suggested with a smirk at Jeremy, whose eyes widened.

"I'm joking," Elena smiled at him, "but she might not be, so you should probably run," Elena laughed.

"Good," Bonnie puffed as she ran up the steps to the house. "You haven't left yet." The twins both froze, not sure of what she was going to say to Jeremy.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Jeremy asked.

"I came to say goodbye," Bonnie said and the twins breathed a sigh of relief as Bonnie and Jeremy hugged.

"I want the last hug!" Brea whined as she grabbed Jeremy before he could pick up his bags.

"Urgh," Jeremy groaned.

"Ok, you're good," Brea said letting him go after a few seconds. He smiled and bent down and picked up his bags before walking out of the house and towards the car. "Wait!" Brea called out running after him.

"Brea," Elena called out worried Brea was about to ruin the whole plan.

"Jeremy! Stop right there!" she yelled and Jeremy turned around with a smirk on his face. "Give it back."

"Give what back?"

"Give it back, I know you took it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Bambi. I know you, you sly, cunning, mischievous runt."

"Ouch," Jeremy laughed.

"Is it in here," Brea said running around to his backpack.

"Woah, personal," Jeremy said panicking as he spun back around.

"Ah uh!" Brea cheered triumphantly. "Give it back!" she said yelling as she chased his backpack around and the two of them ran in circles as she tried to get it. Eventually, she tripped and fell, but Jeremy grabbed her arm, stopping her from hitting the ground and he pulled her up.

"I swear to god you'll be dead by the end of the day."

"You know we've talked about my death a lot today and now I'm kind of worried you spiked my tea," Brea said narrowing her eyes and Jeremy shrugged with a smirk, "wait, did you? If I let you keep Bambi will you tell me?"

"Your tea is not spiked."

"All right, you tricked me. Give me the Bambi DVD," Brea ordered.

"Deal's a deal," Jeremy said running off to Ric's car and throwing his backpack in.

Brea scowled before making her way back to the house. "I'm certainly not going to miss that," Elena laughed as Brea got back inside, "you two are weird," she laughed and Brea rolled her eyes before making her way back upstairs to her room. As she got upstairs she noticed something sitting on the outside of her window ledge so she carefully opened the window and grabbed it, bringing it inside. It was a gift, with a card attached from Klaus, she frowned and she opened it up to see a beautiful hand-painted picture of her walking through a meadow of sunflowers. It was beautiful and was signed from Klaus, he'd painted it for her. She smiled as she looked at it and placed it front and centre on her dresser.

* * *

"Hey bestie," Brea cheered as Matt approached her and Elena on Wickery Bridge.

"You're a lot more chipper than last night," Matt smirked.

"Thanks for getting me home," Brea smiled at him, wrapping an arm around his waist as he stood next to her.

"This isn't a jumping thing is it?" Matt asked the girls jokingly.

"Thanks for coming," Elena smiled. "We were just thinking about what you said. About us being stuck."

"I was buzzed, Elena," Matt said and Brea snorted. "Fine, I was drunk, but so were you," he teased. "I can't be held responsible for being judgmental."

"We do feel stuck, Matt," Brea smiled.

"I feel like, we've both been holding onto the girls who were supposed to die here with their parents," Elena said taking Brea's free hand.

"The girls that had a normal life," Brea sighed.

"And didn't fall in love with vampires," Elena said.

"Touche," Brea smiled.

"Neither of you are those girls anymore," Matt said. "It's ok if you both want to let them go."

"Is it?" the twins asked at the same time.

"Because I feel like I've disappointed her a little," Elena said sadly.

"Like we've disappointed them," Brea said looking down at the water, thinking about her parents.

"Our parents," Elena breathed.

Matt took a deep breath as he calculated what to say, "my two cents, as a guy who knew those other girls, one more than the other."

"Ew," Brea moaned.

Matt smiled, "you're doing a lot better than you think. Both of you. I promise." Matt then let go of Brea and let down and picked some weeds that looked like flowers out of the cracks in the pavement and handed one each to Brea and Elena. "Here lies Brenna and Elena Gilbert. A fun girlfriend, an insane best friend, both amazing friends," he said and they all let their flowers go, watching them float into the water.


End file.
